La injusticia de una mente olvidada
by amorxita
Summary: CAP 44 WUALA Tras una gran desgracia en la vida de Milk Duval al ser secuestrada , ella deberá volver a retomar su vida anterior lo cual le traera muchas sorpresas y descubrimientos ¿Quienes se cruzaran en su camino? ¿Quienes la ayudaran? ¿quien es..?
1. Capítulo 1: Mi Primer Recuerdo

**Hola a todos soy amorxita! despues de mucho tiempo de querer o no animarme a escribir he decidido que debia hacerlo ^_^ por lo que vengo con esta historia, porfa tomen en cuenta que es mi primera historia por favor leanla y diganme que les parecio, acepto concejos ok jejeje bueno nos vemos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Se que todo se vera confuso pero les prometo que los proximos caps todo sera super interesante**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Toriyama, la historia es mia ok jejeje disfrutenla**

**

* * *

**

Mi primer recuerdo

Desde que había abierto mis ojos ese día mi vida se volvió muy confusa, solo recuerdo que estaba en un hospital alrededor de gente que no reconocía todos me veían con cierta pena y tristeza, pero ¿por qué? Que había pasado, y porque estaba rodeada de extraños.

-Miren ya abrió los ojos- logre oír de alguien

-Milk te encuentras bien, mi amor respóndeme – dijo una señora con los ojos llorosos, acercándose más a mí.

-Mi niña, Milk te encuentras bien- esta vez era un señor muy corpulento, también con la mirada llena de tristeza

-Qui... quiénes son? Milk? Quien es Milk?- respondí algo dudosa, ya que mi cabeza me dolía.

Al momento que oyeron mi respuesta, logre ver a ambos (el señor y la señora) desmoronarse, ¿por qué estaban así?, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos con confusión, pero ver a esos dos señores tan tristes llorando desconsoladamente, me rompió el corazón.

-En serio no recuerdas nada Milk, ni siquiera a mi?- dijo una joven peliazul, con los ojos rojos.

-No, lo siento pero no sé quién eres- respondí algo triste y dudosa, pero que podía decir esa era la verdad.

-No, porque Milk! que te hicieron, porque! No porque!- fueron las palabras de esa joven peliazul que empezó a gritar y a llorar mientras me sacudía con sus brazos, la gente tuvo que agarrarla, para que me dejase, parecía estar histérica, impotente pero sobretodo triste. ¿Qué siempre había dicho para que reaccione de esa manera?. De la nada nadie mas hablo y solo lograba oír algunos susurros, que en realidad me ponian muy incómoda.

No entendía todos ellos hablaban de una Milk quien era, ¿yo debería saberlo? Trate de divisar la habitación en la cual me encontraba había mucha gente alrededor, ¿quienes eran? Todos se veían tristes, preocupados o con caras que no podía n explicar, logre escuchar a una señora que empezó a decir algo como:

_Buenas Noches queridos televidentes, en este momento me encuentro en la habitación donde la heredera de la gran empresa Duval Business acaba de recobrar el conocimiento, lastimosamente a pesar de que la señorita MiIk Duval se encuentra buena de salud, su memoria se ha visto afectada; ya que al parecer no ha logrado reconocer ni a los señores Duval, ni a su amiga Bulma Brief. Desde el lugar de los hechos les acaba de informar Sara Decormis._

¿Por qué? Porque había tanta gente ahí y porque hablaban de Milk Duval quien era, que tenía YO que ver con ella…la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí, calculo que habrían sido unos 10, decían lo mismo que había acabado de oír "Milk Duval ha sido encontrada, pero no se puede decir lo mismo por su memoria…" Estaba tan confundida, mi cabeza aun me dolía, me sentía muy mareada, tuve muchas emociones en ese momento, creo que ya no podía mas es cuando sentí que me desvanecía… en ese momento empecé a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco logre escuchar algunas voces.

-Se está desmayando ayuda!-

-No, mi bebe-

-Traigan un doctor-

-Señorita despierte-

-Creo que fue mucho para ella-

-Milk…..-

Volví a abrir un poco mis ojos los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes, pero no sabía qué pasaba. Cuando logre divisar a 3 personas, mi vista era borrosa pero podía escucharlos, logre oír...

-Doctor, Milk ha perdido su memoria, pero y que hay el otro asunto- era una mujer

-Me temo señora, que no hay rastros, sobre el otro asunto- dijo un hombre

-Eso significa que pudo haber sido mentira todo?- dijo otro hombre

-Puede que sí, pero aun me faltan algunos exámenes- dijo el hombre

No entendía... ¿Otro asunto? Que pasaba?

Eso ya había pasado hace más de un año, pero aun no comprendía "ese asunto" ¿a que se referían? Poco después de ese día salí del hospital, a salir recuerdo a muchos reporteros en la entrada del hospital me preguntaban muchas cosas, pero ya no las recuerdo, todas eran muy confusas pero el que mas me impacto fue "Porque no recuerda?" que debía recordar, si yo no había vivido nada, al menos no lo recordaba.

Entre a un coche junto a los dos señores que había visto el día que abrí mis ojos, y nos fuimos; después de un rato de haber estado en el coche llegamos a una lujosa mansión.

-Muy bien señorita Milk, hogar dulce hogar; sea bienvenida a su casa- dijo el chofer

-No la recuerdas cariño?- me dijo la señora, al ver mi cara dudosa

-No…disculpe señora, no recuerdo para nada esta casa, lo siento- dije algo apenada

-Tranquila, Azura pronto recordara- dio el señor

-Que debo recordar? Señor discúlpeme pero no le entiendo para nada- dije más dudosa

-Será mejor que entremos ahí te explicare que paso- dijo el señor agarrando con su mano uno de mis hombros, es así como entre a la que era mi "casa"

Si, desde el día que abrí mis ojos, mi vida se había vuelto todo un embrollo, pero aun así logre salir adelante y ahora soy la gerente general de la empresa Duval; aunque debo decir que mi pasado sigue siendo algo borroso y misterioso.

* * *

**Y bien antes de continuar con la historia pido que me digan como me quedo y en que debo mejorar porfavor estare esperando sus reviews atenta si? aunque todo se vea confuso les prometo que sera un fic muuy interesante bueno muchas gracias por leer ByE si creen que esta aburrida, diganme que quisieran leer. ^_^**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Comienzo de mi Verdad

**Hola como tan! Jajaj bueno para comenzar me alegra mucho que hayan leído mi historia y que cualquier recomendación o crítica que tengan me la hagan saber, porque su opinión es la que más cuenta okis? ^_^ jeje bueno creo que ahora les dejare el segundo cap, espero ansiosa sus reviews Muchas gracias por tu review Rous!

* * *

**

El Comienzo de mi verdad

Aunque tratase de recordar, mi mente no podía hacerlo; el día que llegue a la que era "mi casa" fue otro día muy confuso, los señores que me habían acompañado, querían contarme que había pasado, y algo dentro mío me decía que debía creerles, podía confiar en ellos, pero…

Flash Back

- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? - esa era la pregunta que vagaba mi mente y me atormentaba, - ¿Esta es mi casa? ¿Quienes son estos señores? ¿Quién soy yo?- eran las que la continuaban y aumentaban mi duda.

- Milk por favor, toma asiento- fue lo que me dijo el señor que estaba ya sentado en la sala junto a la señora, la veía triste y penosa, sus ojos eran muy expresivos, estaba muy deprimida, pero ¿por qué? Que tenía que ver yo con ella, aunque no sabía el porqué de por si se me metió otra vez un dolor punzante en mi corazón.

La sala donde los señores se encontraban estaba llena de lujos, una decoración al estilo renacentista, muebles de primera calidad y un aroma a cedro que me encantaba; pero un momento… ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? De donde saque todo eso? Que fue lo que me paso, aunque en realidad no creía recordar, sentía muy dentro de mí que conocía muy bien este lugar… ¿qué había acabado de pasar?

- ¿Querida, pasa algo? estas pensativa – me pregunto la señora nuevamente

- Siento que sí, pero señora... no sé qué paso por favor explíquemelo- dije tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala que me dejaban prácticamente frente a los señores.

- Milk…querida…ese es tu nombre…Milk - dijo el señor, mi cara se torno confusa ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- Milk Duval, si quieres… ese es tu nombre mi niña- dijo la señora

-¿Milk? ¿Duval?... ese es mi nombre, ¿así me llamo?- mis dudas iban aumentando, pero, debía escucharlos - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dije con duda, ambos señores se miraron de una manera indescriptible, vi como bajaron sus miradas y me volvieron a mirar.

- En serio no tienes idea de quienes somos? – dijo la señora, en un sentido desesperado – Yo soy Azura Duval…linda no me recuerdas?...POR FAVOR dime que me recuerdas…- la señora no podía continuar, su estado era lamentable, había caído en un llanto doloroso, me sentía tan mal… ¿que había hecho?

- Yo soy Gyumao Duval, Milk, ella (señalándola) y yo-.. Somos tus padres- fue finalmente sus palabras, el señor estaba consolando a la señora. Aunque el señor no aparentaba estar llorando, yo sentía que lloraba dentro suyo.

- Mis… padres? Ustedes son mis padres?- mis ojos me ardían, sentía una sensación extraña dentro mío, esos dos señores habían sido muy buenos conmigo, y ahora me acababan de decir que eran mis padres; tenía muchas emociones dentro mío, pero algo en mi interior insistía en que debía creerles, no parecían malas personas y es mas mostraban su dolor frente a mí, ¿Acaso era alguien importante para ellos? Y si era así ¿Por qué no podía recordarlos?- ustedes son mis padres? pero yo no…

No pude acabar de decir lo que quería decirles ambos señores me abrazaron rápidamente y no me soltaban, yo no había movido ni un solo musculo, estaba estática.

- Por favor no, no digas que no nos recuerdas, mi niña, hemos tratado de ser fuertes y sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero linda, no somos de metal como para poder fingir que no nos importa, por favor- me lo suplicaba el señor, se veía muy triste y desesperado; pero…¿que podía hacer? yo sabía que sentía algo por ellos y no quería verlos llorar, me dolía verlos en este estado… involuntariamente les devolví el abrazo y me uní a su llanto, no entendía porque su dolor era parte del mío, pero no quería pensar, solo quería estar con ellos en ese momento. De la nada los señores se tranquilizaron y deshicieron el abrazo, vi como ambos volvieron a su lugar, justo al frente mío, y comenzaron la conversación otra vez

- Perdónanos, por favor creo que esto es mucho para ti, Milk, en serio lo sentimos mucho - dijo la señora.

- En este momento somos unos desconocidos para ti, lamentamos si te hicimos pasar un mal rato- dijo el señor

- ¿Qué me paso?- fueron mis palabras, los señores no lograron comprenderla, me miraban como si no entendiesen lo que acababa de preguntar

- Por favor no se callen, necesito saber ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?, por favor se los suplico necesito saberlo, ¡HABLEN!- estaba desesperada, me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me había pasado?, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, no podía detenerlas.

- Milk, seremos muy directos contigo, tienes derecho a saberlo- me dijo la señora en una forma seria y triste.

- Milk, tu eres nuestra hija, tu madre y yo somos los dueños de una de las empresas más importantes del país, "Duval Business" nos pertenece, por lo tanto tu al ser nuestra hija, eras prácticamente nuestra heredera, pero…

- Pero que, que me paso, no me den rodeos quiero saberlo!- me acerque a ellos y los mire como esperando una respuesta, mi mirada mostraba mucho rencor e impotencia; no quería detalles, si me dirían todo directo, porque me daban estos detalles.

- Fuiste secuestrada hace 10 meses Milk- me dijo finalmente el señor, me quede totalmente anonadada, no entendía, en serio que no aceptaba esa verdad.

- ¿secuestrada? Pero… ¿Por qué?- esas eran mis preguntas, aun no volvía a la realidad, como había pasado todo esto

- Al ser la heredera de una gran fortuna, un grupo decidió que secuestrarte seria, un muy buen plan- dijo la señora.

- Nos tuvieron en la mira durante 9 meses, pidiéndonos la cantidad de dinero que deseaban con la amenaza de que si no les dábamos esa cantidad te harían algo, pero nunca nos daban señales de querer devolverte, ya habíamos denunciado todo esto a la policía y ella hacia lo mejor que podía; hace un mes aproximadamente la policía, logro conseguir el rastro de los secuestradores, además que algunos socios de los secuestradores se pusieron de nuestro lado y nos ayudaron dar con tu paradero- me sorprendía todo lo que el señor me decía, la señora solo se veía triste, como había pasado todo esto.

- Hace una semana la policía nos dijo que habían hallado el lugar donde te tenían cauta; pero nuestra sorpresa fue que tu ya no estabas ahí, algunos de tus secuestradores fueron atrapados ahí y al ser llamados a interrogatorio nos dijeron que tu habías logrado huir dos días antes de que la policía llegara a ese lugar- el señor, cambio de tono, ceo que ya no podía contener sus lagrimas, empezó a llorar, es ahí cuando la señora decide continuar con la historia.

- Creímos que si habías logrado escapar, pronto nos arias señales de estar bien, pero aun así no nos confiamos y seguimos buscándote, es ahí cuando hace 2 días…- hubo una pausa que me tuvo ansiosa, deseaba saber que había pasado – la policía logro, encontrarte, no estabas sola un hombre estaba a lado tuyo, era uno de los secuestradores…y para empeorar todo el te tenia acorralada entre él y un barranco, la policía trato de ser precavida; pero el hombre actuó rápido y te lanzo al barranco- la señora no podía mas.

. Creímos que habías muerto en ese momento… CREIMOS QUE TE HABIAMOS PERDIDO- dijo el señor

- Al atrapar al secuestrador, el no quiso declarar nada prefería ir a la cárcel o morir antes que decir algo- dijo la señora

- La policía, fue a ver si aun estabas viva, nuestra sorpresa fue que si lo estabas NONOS HABIAS ABANDONADO BEBE; no estabas bien, pero al menos estabas viva- dijo el señor algo alegre, pero con una pena que no podía cubrir

- Te llevaron en ese momento al hospital, no podíamos perder el tiempo- dijo la señora

- Al hacerte la radiografía lograron ver que tu cabeza tenía una fractura no muy grande pero considerable, a causa de la caída que habías tenido- dijo el señor

- el doctor nos dijo, que tal vez esto te causaría una amnesia temporal o definitiva, todo dependería del proceso de tu recuperación- dijo la señora con un toque de esperanza - Además nosotros sabemos que nuestra hija es muy fuerte… Milk tu lograras superar esta barrera fácilmente, eres nuestra niña y tenemos confianza en que lo superaras- la señora se veía muy decidida en que así seria

- Además eres una Duval, y este obstáculo no será nada para ti linda, tu cuentas con nuestro apoyo y con el de toda la gente que te rodea y ama- los dos señores se acercaron a mí y me dieron un abrazo, con el que mis ser se sintió tan tranquilo y seguro… que no pude evitar dejar caer mis lagrimas una vez mas

- Muchas gracias ma…mamá, muchas gracias papá, los quiero mucho, y les prometo que hare todo para volver a ser la misma de antes, se los juro – junto a estas palabras mis papas me consolaron y me llevaron a dar un recorrido por toda mi casa, aunque no la recordaba, en mi interior sabia que la conocía, esta era mi casa y nadie me lo negaría. Pasaron los días y mis padres me mostraban fotos familiares y videos de cómo era mi vida pasada… ¿vida pasada? Pues yo así veía mi vida, no recordaba haber vivido todo eso pero sabía que así había sido y que ahora desde ese momento comenzaba una nueva vida.

Fin Flash Back

Cada vez que recordaba todos estos momentos, me sentía muy impotente, aunque ya habían algunas cosas ya había logrado recordar, otras seguían siendo un total misterio para mí; mis padres siempre me dicen que tenga paciencia y que algún día recobrare la vida que me fue arrebatada(al ser arrebatada mi memoria) y que saldré a delante. Pero la pregunta que tengo y aun sigue vagando en mi mente y me atormenta es:

¿ALGUN DIA SERA QUE PODRE RECORDARLO TODO Y PUEDA SABER QUE FUE LO QUE REALMENTE ME PASO?

* * *

**Bueno y que tal? se que mi historia esta muy confusa, pero creanme que con cada cap ire aclarando mas misterios, espero sus reviews okis bueno ByE**

**MucHAs GrAcIaS Por LeEr!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdo Interrumpido

**Hola a todos otra vez, bueno como hoy era mi dia de vagancia decidi, pasarles 2 capitulos, asi que espero que lo disfruten okis, porfa comenten que le parecio, enserio que necesito saberlo okis bueno sigan leyendo

* * *

**

Recuerdo Interrumpido

No dejo de pensarlo, no esa gran pregunta "¿ALGUN DIA SERA QUE PODRE RECORDARLO TODO Y PUEDA SABER QUE FUE LO QUE REALMENTE ME PASO?" siempre aparece en mi mente… ya ha pasado más de un año y no me la puedo sacar por nada, agradezco recordar muchas cosas pero lo que más me haría feliz seria saber que paso en mi secuestro, aun recuerdo lo que paso unos días después que me instale en mi casa, mi antiguo hogar.

Flash Back

La policía había llamado solicitando mi presencia y la de mis padres en la comisaria, me pedían total discreción ya que no querían que ningún medio de comunicación publique lo que fuera a pasar; tal y como lo pidieron salimos tranquilos de mi casa y no dirigimos a la comisaria. Al llegar el comandante de la policía estaba esperándonos en la puerta, en realidad yo no sabía que hacía yo ahí, pero aun así decidí bajar junto a mis padres.

- Señorita Milk, que alegría verla recuperada, en serio que nos tuvo muy preocupados los últimos 10 meses, espero que este mejor que el día que estaba en el hospital- dijo el comandante en un tono muy sincero y tranquilizante.

- muchas gracias señor, y si gracias a mis padres creo que mi recuperación ha mejorado en un buen sentido- dije devolviéndole la pregunta.

- Comandante Roshi, discúlpeme si sueno algo atrevida, pero ¿para que nos mando a llamar?- dijo mi mama en un tono curioso.

- A sí creo que olvide totalmente ese detalle- con una mano detrás de su nuca- verán les mande a llamar porque el día de hoy será interrogado, el hombre que la lanzo- mirándome- al barranco, según nuestras investigaciones él era el cabecilla del grupo que la secuestro señorita- no podía creerlo, al fin conocería a uno de mis secuestradores, tal vez hoy si sabría la verdad, tal vez mi gran pregunta se respondería el día de hoy…al menos eso esperaba.

- Cree que sea prudente que mi hija, comandante tenga que ver a uno de sus secuestradores, a solas- dijo mi padre algo preocupado

- A eso iba a llegar en este momento, mire señor Duval, la señorita no tiene ningún obligación de ver a su secuestrador, pero creo que en el estado actual en el que se encuentra al señorita sería lo mejor que ella al menos pudiera verlo o recordarlo, así tal vez nos daría más pistas de lo que pudo haber pasado en sus 10 meses de secuestro- dijo el comandante, no dejaba de mirarme esperaba a que yo dijera algo- señorita Duval, ¿estaría usted dispuesta a ver al que fue su secuestrador, estaría lista para enfrentarlo cara a cara?- su semblante se torno algo serio, en serio que necesitaba esa respuesta

- Tal y como, lo dijo comisario, en el estado en el que me encuentro, creo que lo mejor para mi amnesia seria conocer o mejor dicho "recordar" al que en 10 meses fue mis secuestrador- dije completamente decidida, no iba a esperar que mis recuerdos llegaran por si solos, si ver a ese hombre me ayudaba a recordar en serio que lo haría

- hijita, se que haces esto para querer recordar, pero ponte a pensar que tal vez los recuerdos que tengas no irán a ser buenos y que tal vez en vez de ayudarte te terminen lastimando- mi mama en serio que estaba preocupada, pero esta ya era mi decisión

- Mama, se que te preocupa, pero nunca sabré que podía haber pasado hoy sino hablo con ese hombre, estoy lista para cualquier cosa que venga, comisario Roshi ¿no es así?-dije más que decidida

- Si señorita diga- el comisario estaba esperando lo que fuese a decir

- Estoy completamente decidida de querer ver a mi secuestrador, quiero verlo cara a cara- dije con un todo mi ánimo, en serio quería recordar, ya no quería seguir dando vueltas al asunto

- muy bien está decidido, por favor familia Duval síganme- y el comisario entro seguido de nosotros a la comisaria, donde todos a verme, no pudieron evitar dejar de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo, todas las vistas se posaron en mi, en serio que mi secuestro había sido muy popular, al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

-Muy bien aquí se encuentra el secuestrador, señorita Milk ¿está usted realmente decidida de querer verlo? tendremos a dos guardias en el salón, pero usted se siente preparada, para ver a quien fue su secuestrador- se veía aún serio.

-Tal y como dije antes, no he estado más decidida que en este momento comandante, déjeme pasar, estoy lista- ante mi respuesta el comandante me abrió la puerta y pido que entre… Ni bien entre a l sala, al ver al hombre que había sido mi secuestrador no podía creerlo…TU fueron las palabras que logre decir dese mis labios… en ese momento dije no puedo creerlo, te recuerdo, tu eres…

PLAF!

- Eh que paso- dije algo pasmada, volviendo a abrir mis ojos y volver a mi realidad, acababa de ser interrumpida

- Milk, te he estado hablando desde hace rato, umm ¿en qué pensabas?- me decía mirándome a los ojos- ¿te has quedado prácticamente fuera de la realidad todo el momento que te he estado hablando?, puff en serio que eres increíble- me dijo mi querida amiga peliazul, estaba súper molesta.

- Lo... lo siento Bulma, no fue mi intención jaja, pero es que recordé casi todo lo que paso los primeros días que recobre el conocimiento- estaba apenada la pobre Bulma me había estado hablando sobre nuestro trabajo, y yo pensando aun en esos días.

- Hay Dios! Cuando cambiaras- sus brazos estaban uno en cada lado de su cadera -creo que es muy lindo que trates de recordar, pero Milk eso se puede hacer en tus horas libres ¿no?, en este momento estamos trabajando- Bulma podía ser muy divertida y rara al mismo tiempo, pero lo que más me extrañaba en este momento era que por primera vez se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio.

- Discúlpame Bulma… no volverá a pasar- dije con mucha vergüenza

- Muy bien al menos lo sientes… así que volviendo al tema- me miro de una forma muy seria, que en serio me incomodo y me hizo pensar lo peor

- ¿Qué dices, iremos a la fiesta de Vegeta, si o no?- me había quedado completamente anonadada, se la veía tan sonriente, ¿era necesaria tanta seriedad, para hacerme semejante pregunta?

- Eh? Que fiesta… ¿Vegeta? … no recuerdo a ningún Vegeta-estaba tan ofendida que me preguntara cosas tan tontas en un tono tan serio.

- Exactamente, Vegeta fue un ex compañero de la universidad, fue nuestro compañero durante muchos años, no me digas que no lo recuerdas- me dijo en un tono pícaro y dándome pequeños codazos y tiqueandome el ojo

- En... enserio no se a que te refieres, no me suena ese nombre- dije sonrojada ya que por las señales que Bulma me hacía, en serio debía conocerlo

- Umm si claro… Milk traías a ese chico loquito por ti, no puedo creer que no lo recordaras- me dijo en un tono pícaro pero a la vez triste "Si supieras que él me traía loca, lo amaba tanto" pensaba Bulma.

- Te prometo que no me acuerdo de él, ¿como era?- "no es que me importe, pero al menos debo saber cómo era no" a veces no entendía a mis pensamientos, que me pasaba.

- jaja bueno era guapo, una estatura algo baja a comparación de otros, unos músculos que te mataban y sobretodo un carácter fuerte y dominante que volvía loca a cualquier chica que lo tenía cerca- Bulma estaba en las nubes con tan solo hablar de Vegeta, pero debo decir que al oír todas esas cosas de ese tal Vegeta, no me atraía en nada.

- claro… eh Bulma…veras, no creo que ese tipo de chicos me atraigan… en serio- Bulma estaba aun en las nubes y yo le aclaraba que no me importaba que ese tal Vegeta estuviera detrás mío.

- Jaja, si lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo, a ti te gustaban mas los chicos inocentes y cariñosos, como lo era Goku, no?- Bulma volvió a tiquearme el ojo, pero al oír ese nombre mi cuerpo involuntariamente se estremeció, ¿porque a oír ese nombre había sentido una sensación tan fuerte?

-Go…Goku?, no te entiendo… en serio que no- creo que en ese momento estaba más roja que un tomate, lo que no comprendía era él porque

- Hay Milk, jajaja no puedo creer que el siga causando esa reacción en ti y eso que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo eh?- Bulma se veía tan enternecida con mi reacción, esto era tan vergonzoso

- Bulma deja de hacer esos comentarios, el no ha causado anda en mi me oíste... y para que te convencas ni siquiera me acuerdo de el- estaba tan roja, no podía creerlo, yo no recordaba a ese Goku y ella me venía a molestar

- Jaja, ya Milk tranquila, no quería hacerte eso- Bulma no dejaba de hablar sarcásticamente, eso me molestaba – es por eso que te preguntaba si querías ir a la fiesta que Vegeta organizara- Bulma me veía y esperaba mi respuesta

- Y porque tendría que ir eh?- dije en un tono molesto

- Umm cabe destacar… que la fiesta está siendo hecha en honor al regreso de Goku, el estuvo haciendo su especialización en Francia, y Vegeta me pidió que no faltáramos, que sería una velada inolvidable- Bulma súper emocionada, no entendía el porqué, pero preguntárselo no era una opción

- Pues no creo que vaya a ir- dije secamente

-Eh? Pero porque Milk tienes que ir, le prometí a Vegeta que irías, no puedes hacerle esto...- Bulma se veía desesperada porque yo vaya

- No Bulma! No pienso ir a una reunión de ex compañeros, que haría eh? No recuerdo nada y si voy seria una vergüenza estar diciendo quien eres a cada rato-no soportaba que me dieran órdenes, lo detestaba

- Milk tienes que ir Vegeta…cuando fuiste secuestrada, el fue el primero en actuar en tu búsqueda. Ahora después de mucho tiempo, el te pide ir a su fiesta y no iras?- Bulma sabia donde darme para aceptar, n serio que me conocía muy bien.

- hay Bulma! Si que eres un caso, bueno creo que no tengo otra opción que decir…- no pude acabar mi oración Bulma me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, en serio que estaba muy alegre-gracias, gracias Milk, te prometo que te divertirás mucho, además todos los invitados saben lo que te paso, esa fue una noticia mundial, todo el mundo sabe lo que paso, todos te comprenderán- Bulma estaba feliz a todo dar, pero dentro mío sentía que faltaba algo…

- Bueno Bulma y se puede saber ¿cuando será esa fiesta?- no podía evitarlo quería saber detalles

- Jaja, alguien ya está interesada, umm pues veras la fiesta será este sábado lo que significa que tenemos 4 días para ir a comprar ropa y accesorios y alistarnos, después de todo éramos las más bellas de la universidad, no podemos hacer que esa imagen se borre...o si Milk- Bulma sabía que en cuanto a moda nos referíamos yo había cambiado a ser algo más sencilla, pero no perdería por nada mi sentido de moda.

- No claro que no Bulma, por nada más ni bien acabemos con la contaduría del proyecto"Swam" iremos de comprar me oíste, debemos estar divinas para la fiesta- No dejaría que mi imagen de diva se borrase

- Jaja Milk así se dice, eres l mejor, bueno entonces a trabajar- Bulma no perdió tiempo y empezó a trabajar

Al verla, me causaba risa, cuando de compras se hablaban Bulma Brief, no paraba- en serio que eres un caso Bulma, jaja pero así te quiero, es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga

-Jaja y por tu seriedad, es que yo te admiro Milk- Bulma y yo continuamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

* * *

**Jajaja y bien que le parecio, espero que les haya gustado si? bueno porfa comenten sip, Muchas Gracias por Leer ^_^**


	4. Capítulo 4: Despistada

**Hola a todos como estan espero que bien, bueno paso por aqui para dejarles un capitulo más de mi historia (espero que te guste Rous!), he visto que mucha gente ha leido esta historia pero no tengo muchos reviews lo que a veces me hace pensar que no deberia continuar la historia...xfaa haganme saber en que fallo para cambiarlo si? su opinion cuenta mucho para mi okis, bueno se cuidan mucho. si?**

* * *

Despistada

- Hay al fin pudimos acabar con este trabajo, enserio que nos costó mucho poder acabarlo- dije mientras archivaba la ultima hoja que finalizaba el trabajo dando un ligero suspiro rozando mi mano con mi frente en señal de cansancio

- No puedo creer que nuestros padres nos den este tipo de trabajos, no creo poder soportar tanta tortura! - Bulma sonaba súper agotada y enojada – esto es un completo abuso- dijo dejándose caer sobre el sillón que estaba detrás suyo

-Pero al menos ya esta y ahora podremos ir a… Bulma… ¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien? – sabia que este trabajo había sido nuestro dolor de cabeza por más de una semana y creo que era algo lógico que estuviéramos agotadas

No podía evitar que me diera tanta gracia ver a mi amiga peliazul prácticamente agonizando en el sillón, estaba ahí echada, con los ojos cerrados; "que tierna se veía" en serio que estaba muy a gusto ahí que en serio me daba pena molestarla con las compras.

– creo que hoy no podremos ir de compras… ¿no Bulma?- sabía perfectamente que Bulma estaba cansada y a decir verdad yo estaba en el mismo estado e incluso me animaría a decir que peor, pues un dolor de cabeza me estaba acompañando desde hace un buen rato y podría decir que estaba empezando a intensificarse; el dolor era tan fuerte que podría jurar que mi cabeza en cualquier momento explotaría.

- No…no Milk por favor… no canceles las compras, creo que ya estoy mejor y podremos ir ahorita mismo, enserio- Bulma no era muy buena actriz lo sabía, estaba muerta de cansancio… bueno creo que cualquiera se daba cuenta, bastaba viendo la sonrisa fingida que puso para convencerme, pero eso no haría que cambiase de parecer

- Bulma…estas súper cansada y a decir verdad yo igual me siento agotada, debo confesarte que tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando y pues te pido que por el día de hoy cancelemos las compras, ya que además no tengo muchas ganas de ir…. ¿Estarías de acuerdo en que lo dejemos para mañana?- sabía que si no le decía algo Bulma terminaría convenciéndome de ir…no podía arriesgarme debía decir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Dolor de Cabeza?- de la nada la peliazul se paro del sillón y se acerco a mi; ya lo veía venir vendría con otro de sus típicos dramas….- Milk! Eso podría ser peligroso debería llevarte al hospital ahorita mismo, no quisiera que te pase algo malo…no claro que no! debemos ir ahorita mis…-

- Bulma! es solo un dolor de cabeza no es la gran cosa, yo creo que solo necesito descansar nada mas…- sabía que mi amiga se preocupaba por mi pero no era para tanto ¡era un simple dolor!

-ah discúlpame Milk….no quise ser tan impulsiva, pero debes tomar en cuenta que eres como mi hermana menor y siempre tratare de protegerte, eres muy importante para mi…- de la nada un abrazo por parte de la peliazul llego a mí, no entendía porque cada vez que tocaba el tema de "siempre protegerme" la ponía tan melancólica…me daba mucha pena verla tan triste

- Tranquila Bulma- dije devolviéndole el abrazo- has sido siempre un gran apoyo y una gran amiga…yo también te considero como mi hermana mayor, por favor no te pongas triste… perdóname si mis palabras te pusieron triste…- enserio que a veces me sentía tan mal, la gente que me rodeaba y quería siempre terminaba siendo lastimada por mí misma, no quería hacerlo era algo involuntario pero hace más de un año que había tenido que vivir con este sentimiento de culpa ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía mi respuesta, pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo podría resolverlo… ¡debería! no por mí, sino por la gente que me quería y se preocupaba por mí, solo por ellos…

-No Milk! no tienes porque disculparte…yo y mis dramas cuando cambiare jajaja, bueno creo que nos desviamos mucho del tema principal ¿no lo crees?- Bulma tenía razón nos habíamos desviado demasiado

-Si creo que si- dije dejando escapar un suspiro de ironía

- Creo que por el dolor de tu cabeza y mi cansancio dejaremos la tarde de compras para el día de mañana jaja, entonces que dices ¿mañana nos vemos en el centro de la plaza Satan?- me pregunto Bulma rápidamente creo que era el lugar perfecto.

-Si por mí está muy bien, ¿te parece si nos encontramos a las 3 de la tarde en punto?-

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, entonces mañana a las 3 de la tarde en punto nos encontraremos en el centro de la plaza Satan, pero Milk cuando digo en punto es EN PUNTO, ok?- Bulma sabía que en cuanto a puntualidad nos referíamos para este tipo de ocasiones era una "atrasona" lo cual le molestaba pues si de trabajo se trataba yo era totalmente lo contrario.

- Jajaja descuida Bulma, llegare a tiempo…lo prometo- tenía mi brazo derecho detrás de mi nuca, estaba avergonzada, Bulma enserio que me conocía bastante bien.

- Mas te vale, umm creo que ya es hora de irnos no?-dijo Bulma tomando su bolso- ¿quieres que te lleve Milk?-

- No es necesario, traje mi auto hoy y creo que me quedare un rato mas, pero gracias de todas formas Bulma- dije con mis ojos cerrados en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-¿te quedaras? Pero ¿que no te dolía la cabeza?- dijo no muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir

- No…ya me siento mejor puedes creerme, lo prometo- dije tratando de ocultar la pequeña mentira que hacía.

-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma debe ser cierto, te cuidas mucho Milk nos vemos mañana- dijo la peliazul saliendo de mi oficina - si Bulma tu también cuídate mucho, chau- dije cerrando la puerta y quedándome detrás de ella.

En serio que quería estar en ese momento sola; necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas, Bulma era un gran amiga pero no creo que llegara a comprender en realidad como me sentía, el día de hoy no había sido para mi suerte un día común y corriente, había recordado muchas cosas que para mí "pensamiento" ya no tenían relevancias y no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Pero lo que en verdad atrajo mi atención fueron los dos últimos nombres pronunciados por Bulma: Vegeta y Goku. Aunque admitir que los nombres me sonaban me parecía una idea terrorífica debía de admitir que, si había reconocido los nombres pero no a los dueños de tales

- Vegeta…Goku… porque siento que si los conozco, si ni siquiera sé como son…Dios, que hare-estaba muy confundida, me sentía tan incomprendida, tan sola, estos sentimientos iban y venían cada vez y ¿Qué podía hacer?... NADA! Por eso me sentía inútil e impotente de no poder hacer nada ¿por qué mi vida tendría que haber sido tan complicada? ¿Qué había hecho mal? En serio me merecía tanto sufrimiento…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que de la nada sentía el dolor de cabeza intensificándose, era insoportable ¡Dios como dolía! Era una punzada muy fuerte, que incluso juraría que un rayo había partido mi cabeza justo en el medio. No era la primera vez que me pasaba esto es mas diría que se había vuelto algo cotidiano en mi vida, aunque cada vez que venía siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome ¿por qué me dolía tanto? El doctor me dijo que era algo normal sentir este tipo de dolores ya que mi amnesia era especial, entonces ¿tendría que vivir con esto toda mi vida? No entendía como la vida era tan injusta…

Poco a poco el dolor empezó a calmarse y me empezaba a tranquilizar, enserio estos dolores eran horrendos, pero ya se calmaba – gracias Dios ya se calmo!- lance un suspiro de satisfacción y me senté en el sillón en el que Bulma estaba anteriormente echada…mi oficina y mi cuarto eran los únicos lugares donde enserio me sentía tranquila, eran los únicos lugares donde podía pensar y decir lo que quisiera sin temor a ser juzgada, también habían sido los lugares donde podía llorar y sentir mi frustración con total libertad, no es que me encantara estar sola, pero un momento a solas, solo contigo, te ayuda a pensar de muchas cosas, en mi caso en "mi pasado"

- Mi oficina enserio que es bella, es tan… ¡perfecta! perfecta para la gerente que soy- decía alegre de ver como era su decoración.

Las paredes eran un tono blanco azul con un tapizado que enserio me encantaba (flores más o menos) el piso era de una cerámica azul marino que combinaba con la pared a la perfección, justo al frente mío había una ventana gigante, prácticamente del ancho de una pared, con unas cortinas azul marino transparentes, que me dejaba ver a los demás edificios y las calles que los rodeaban ¡tenia una vista espectacular! Era prácticamente la ciudad. Mi escritorio estaba justo delante de la ventana, era grande y tenía su computadora, impresora y scanner; en total tenía 3 sillas, la principal que se encontraba detrás del escritorio y 2 delante de este; todo lo antes mencionado era de un color negro azulado, me gustaba. Más adelante justo donde yo me encontraba estaba una pequeña salita que tenia 2 sillones individuales, uno de dos piezas y el más grande de tres (todos de color azul marino) los sillones estaban encima de la alfombra que era de color blanco azul (al igual que las paredes) y justo al medio una mesita de cristal. Para mejorar el decorado muchas plantas rodeaban mi oficina, y en las paredes podías ver cuadros con certificados y algunas fotos en las que solo tenía a mis padres o a mi amiga Bulma; a decir verdad no tenían muchas fotos en mis paredes lo cual las hacían ver vacías…

- Algo no anda bien aquí-decía pensando que enserio mis paredes estaban muy vacías, necesitaban más cosas…-ya se-dije parándome inmediatamente-debo ir a mi casa ahora mismo, debo buscar más fotos para decorar mi pared, si eso hare…será mejor que ya me vaya ya está oscureciendo y mi hora de salir ya paso hace rato, miraba mi reloj este marcaba 7:15pm- uy ya es tarde- salía a las 6:30pm de mi trabajo, me había quedado tanto tiempo en mi oficina pensando en lo linda que era que ni cuenta me había dado que había oscurecido y estaba a oscuras en mi oficina. Inmediatamente tome mi bolso y salí de ella.

- mis padres me mataran, deben estar preocupados será mejor que me apresure- dije mientras empezaba a acelerar mi auto- Dios ¿como se pudo pasar la hora? cuando Bulma se fue eran las 5 de la tarde…ni siquiera les dije a mis papas que legaría tarde…- aunque no era verdad era que al menos les haya dicho eso así no tendría tantos problemas como predicaba que tendría. Mis padres eran muy sobreprotectores conmigo, si llegaba tarde era mala señal (según ellos) y peor era si no les llamaba ahí sí que un poco mas y les daba un infarto. Ya estaba llegando a mi casa, ya faltaba poco, cuando sentí que había llegado estaba frente a un portón gigante en el que justo en el medio estaban la inicial de mi familia una "D" muy bien decorada, toque la bocina y el guardia abrió el portón cuando, ya estaba abierto entre empezando a entrar

Ya comenzaba a divisar a la fuente que adornaba mi jardín delantero de una manera espectacular y bella, que enserio me encantaba…todo mi jardín era adornado por luces que iluminaban muy ben todo; mi casa o mejor dicho mi mansión estaba justo detrás de la fuente enserio tenía un toque precioso… era una casa digna de una familia millonaria como lo era la mía.

Con toda prisa deje mi auto estacionado justo a un lado de la fuente donde estaba el parqueo y fui corriendo a mi casa, justo cuando estaba metiendo la llave para abrir la puerta principal, fue John el que había abierto esta dejandome atónita.

- Señorita Duval que bien que ya este aquí, sus padres estaban muy preocupados por usted-dijo mi mayordomo que era de una altura alta, sus cabellos ya tenían algunas canas, su tono de piel era claro y con solo verlo sabias que era un hombre de buen corazón, él era como un segundo padre para mi, según lo que él me conto, él me había prácticamente visto crecer desde que había nacido y era su consentida. Era un hombre muy bondadoso y bueno.

- John! Como estas jeje perdón es que se diría que me distraje y perdió la noción del tiempo- dije con mi típica mano en la nuca en señal de vergüenza frente a mi mayordomo.

-No se preocupe, pero señorita para la próxima vez al menos llame nos tuvo preocupados a todos- dijo mi mayordomo de una manera que en vez de sonar más severa sonaba preocupada, me sentía tan mal ¿siempre tenía que poner a la gente de mi alrededor mío triste? ¿Era acaso mi maldición?

- Lo siento mucho John- dije bajando la cabeza- lo tendré muy en cuenta- estaba tan apenada.

- Nose sienta culpable señorita, no lo hizo con intenciones malas, así que no se ponga triste-dijo como queriendo animarme-es mas alégrese por que hice su platillo preferido- dijo como queriendo hacerme saltar de alegría

- Hablas en serio John ¿hiciste Ravioles con salsa de tomate?- dije totalmente emocionada

- Así es señorita! así que entre por favor-dijo dándome paso a entrar a mi adorado hogar

Estaba tan emocionada con los ravioles que me había olvidado completamente de la bronca que esperaba de mis padres

- Que delicioso, Ravioles! – dije saltando de la alegría dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas cuando de la nada

- Milk Duval! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- escuche decir a la que parecía ser mi mama

- Ma…mamá- dije helándome por completo e involuntariamente me dirigí hacia lo que sería mi gran regaño…

* * *

**jaja y que les parecio, xfaa dejenme reviews necesito saber que les parece la historia y si vale la pena continuarla okis? jejejeje bueno se cuidan okis ByE**


	5. Capítulo 5: El Hombre de mi Pasado

**Hola a todos como estan, espero que bien, bueno agradesco mucho al comentario de DBZlouca muchas gracias! y al de Kiara en serio que tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho y sabes que tienes razon cuando uno decide hacer algo debe terminarlo jajaja asi que por eso mismo aqui les traigo la continuacion okis, bueno espero que les gusteee**

* * *

El Hombre de mi pasado

_Milk Duval! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- escuche decir a la que parecía ser mi mama_

_- Ma…mamá- dije helándome por completo e involuntariamente me dirigí hacia lo que sería mi gran regaño…_

No sabía que me deparaba estaba completamente asustada, sabía que tenía culpa… llegar "tarde" sin avisar para mis padres era un pecado no porque fueran anticuados o vejestorios, sino que desde que llegue a casa después de mi accidente o mejor dicho secuestro ellos se habían transformaron en los padres mas sobreprotectores de la historia, supongo que yo tuve que influir mucho para ese cambio, los comprendía era su única hija y después de mi secuestro cualquier padre tendría razón en quererme proteger; pero yo tenía ya 25 años y ya no era una niña además llegar a las 8 de la noche no era un pecado comunal… a veces mis padres exageraban.

- Hola mamá…hola papá ¿como han estado el día de hoy?- dije con una sonrisa tan grande como la de una niña que ocultaba sus travesuras.

- Bueno el día de hoy estuvo muy bien, pero debo de admitir que...- mi papá fue interrumpido por el codo de mi mama ¡Hay mi padre! él siempre me seguía la corriente parecía tener mi edad, mi mamá siempre resultaba ser la seria de los tres.

- Gyumao! ¡No la socapes! sabes muy bien que nuestra hijita- echándome una mirada de enfado- tiene culpa y que ahora estará en muchos problemas, no es así Milk- dijo serenando su tono de voz.

- Pero mamá! No es justo yo…-no puede acabar mi mamá me miraba con una cara de reproche y enfado, si que tenía un carácter muy fuerte a veces daba miedo competir con ella.

- No quiero nada de peros Milk! Sabes perfectamente que…- ya lo veía venir sus típicos reproches, pero ya no era una niñita y odiaba que me llamen la atención por cosas que en serio eran tontas a mi modo de ver.

- Si ya se! debo estar en casa máximo hasta las 7:15 pm. Lo sé, ¡Dios lose!- estaba enfadada eso de ser la niñita buena que se dejaba reprochar era algo cotidiano de mi vida, pero esta vez ya no seria así no me dejaría manejar mas.

- Mi…Milk- dijo mi mama con una mirada que expresaba sorpresa y ¿miedo? Al fin los había callado, al menos ahora diría mi opinión, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

- Mamá…papá se que estuvo mal que no les haya avisado que llegaría tarde pero no soy una niña que tenga permiso solo hasta las 7:15 pm, yo ya tengo 25 años tienen que comprender que crecí, necesito mi espacio y mi propia libertad, por favor comprendan- me sentía tan liviana al fin había podido sacar todo lo que tenía que decirles, creo que tenía mucha razón en pedir libertad ¡era libre!

- Linda discúlpanos, pero debes comprender que…-mi mamá se veía muy apenada pero yo ya sabía sus razones

- No necesito que me lo digas… mamá sé que mi secuestro es la principal razón por la que ahora más que nunca me han protegido, sé que me quieren y su sobreprotección es muy obvia, pero creo que los preocupo mucho, yo no quiero ser una carga, por lo que he tenido la idea de independizarme… irme de casa…es un gran hecho que no los tendré toda mi vida así que sería mejor si empiezo a acostumbrarme a valerme por mi misma, yo ya tengo un trabajo en nuestra empresa, en lo que de un departamento se necesita Bulma me ayudaría a buscar.

La idea de irme de casa había sido algo que ya tenía planeado hacer; es mas se diría que Bulma y yo ya habíamos visto un departamento que me encantaba, el único inconveniente era comunicárselos a mis padres y creo que este fue el momento perfecto… Hable sin parar y había bajado la mirada, por lo que cuando termine tuve mucho miedo en ver cómo eran las reacciones de mis padres, cuando subí mi mirada y vi a mis padres no logre ver expresión alguna, es mas se diría que se habían quedado atónitos con la idea que habría tenido su hija…

No dieron señales de querer continuar con la conversación por lo que decidí ir a mi cuarto, no sin antes pedirle a John que subiera mis Ravioles.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente baje para desayunar, pero mis padres ya no estaban…según John tuvieron una conferencia y se tuvieron que ir temprano, yo no creí para nada esa excusa era tonta pero que mas daba, ellos evitaban el problema que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo discutido por mi y por ellos. Aun así no me hice problema hoy era mi día libre, después de todo el trabajo "swam" era muy agotador por lo que la empresa había dicho que tendría una semana de recompensa, aunque según mi opinión no reparaba todo el cansasio que me hizo vivir, la acepte gustosa.

- Y señorita dígame ¿que planea hacer para el día de hoy?- dijo John con curiosidad.

- Pues John el día de hoy Bulma y yo quedamos en que iríamos de compras, ya que el día sábado tendré una fiesta con ex compañeros de universidad y pues no tengo algo lindo que ponerme- dije contándolo como algo normal

- Ya veo por lo que en 3 días usted se reencontrara con sus compañeros de universidad que bien, entonces hoy tendrá una tarde muy agotadora señorita- dijo John con algo de gracia

- Pues a decir verdad, si, jaja tendré que comprar mucho- dije acordándome de algo importante.

- Hablando del tema, John tu sabes que no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre mi vida antes del secuestro y tengo una duda que me está agobiando desde que Bulma lo menciono- John era una de la pocas personas en las que podía confiar, nunca dudaría de él.

- Dígame señorita ¿que la inquieta?- dijo John mas interesando en lo que diría

- Recuerdas a estos nombres Vegeta y…Goku- cuando mencione al último no pude evitar sentir otra vez aquella extraña sensación que me hacía sentir no se ¡tan bien!

- Vegeta? Goku? A claro! ambos fueron sus amigos en la universidad y a decir verdad usted se llevaba muy bien con ambos…claro Vegeta y Goku como olvidarlos, eran muy agradables, aunque para usted el joven Goku era algo más que un simple amigo- obviamente lo ultimo mencionado por John había sido para mí una gran sorpresa y me había dejado completamente perpleja de la realidad

- Go…Goku fue algo más que mi amigo…Explícate John que no entiendo nada- dije creo que en ese momento estaba completamente roja, no otra vez ¿acaso ese nombre tenía ese poder sobre mi?

- Jaja señorita, no tiene por qué avergonzarse usted y el joven Son eran una pareja linda, hasta que…- John tomo una pausa que me incomodo, no comprendía porque había parado, pero lo que había descubierto era descomunal Goku y yo habíamos sido pareja, pero ¿Qué había pasado?

- Hasta que… que paso John- dije como tratando de sacarle las palabras a mi mayordomo.

- El joven Son tuvo que irse a Francia a especializarse- dijo John en un tono más triste.

- Si Bulma me dijo que esta fiesta es por su llegada, ya llego- dije sin haber comprendido en realidad lo que John trataba de decirme.

- Ya veo señorita, entonces usted y el joven Son se volverán a ver… supongo que eso la alegra no?- John se veía más animado, pero yo no comprendía porque estaba alegre, yo no recordaba a Goku pero lo que si sabía era que él fue alguien en mi pasado que no debería haber olvidado…en serio que la situación me incomodaba él y yo ¿pareja? No comprendía, pero no dejaría dudas, a mi parecer si él y yo éramos pareja tenía que haber amor entre nosotros y el amor nunca se olvida, pero si fuera así ¿por qué yo me había olvidado de él?

- John… ¿amaba a Goku?- fue lo que finalmente le pregunte, no podía soportarlo necesitaba saberlo, si él fue alguien tan importante en mi vida ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

- Señorita usted…- el teléfono fue el que nos interrumpió en ese momento ¿Dios como las cosas a veces son tan inoportunas? me dije.

John contesto el teléfono al parecer eran mis padres que le pedían que John vaya a dejarles unos papeles que habían olvidado en casa, ni bien corto John quiso comunicar que se tenía que ir pero.

- Si ya se John lo que debes hacer por favor ve, mis padres y sus cosas- dije dándole a entender que había comprendido la conversación telefónica.

- Bueno señorita entonces me retiro espero que tenga una tarde divertida con la señorita Brief- dijo el mayordomo que tomo los papeles que mis padres le pidieron y se retiro.

- Vaya creo que ahora tendré que hacer algo- dije dándome cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no me había quedado "sola" en mi casa y cuando digo "sola" era porque aun había gente en mi mansión, las mucamas y otras personas que trabajaban en esta seguían haciendo su trabajo, cuando decía "sola" me refería a que nunca me había quedado en la mansión sin la compañía de John o mis padres y me di cuenta que ahora si podría averiguar mas de mi pasado.

En la azotea de la mansión estaban todas las cosas que había poseído yo en mi pasado, eso lo sabía porque la anterior ocasión que me dejaron "sola" había descubierto tal habitación; lastimosamente no pude adentrarme en ella como quise, ya que fui pillada infraganti en el acto y recibí un regaño por parte de mis padres diciéndome que esas cosas eran viejas y no necesitaba saber de ellas ¿porque me lo ocultaban? Debería de haber alguna razón para que mis padres no quisieran que las viera, era por eso que siempre o John o mi papá o mi mamá se quedaba conmigo para que no suba, pero el día de hoy se les había ido por completo ese detalle, por lo que no perdí mas tiempo y subí a la azotea.

Al llegar a la azotea cerré la puerta y me di cuenta que tenía muchas cajas que tenían años anotados en las partes de arriba., no tarde en buscar la caja que contenía el ultimo año que viví antes de ser secuestrada, empecé a buscar la bendita caja cuando como de una película se tratara la caja estaba al fondo de la habitación iluminada por un rayo de luz. No tarde en abrirá y lo primero que vi fue un álbum que decía, "El Mejor Cambio de mi Vida" no entendía la frase, pero no me detendría a descifrarla, abrí la tapa del álbum y mi sorpresa fue que en la portada del álbum, me encontraba yo abrazada por la cintura y detrás mío se encontraba un joven de tés clara, ojos y cabello de color negro, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era la forma de su cabello este era alborotado y en su semblante podías verlo feliz y al parecer yo también me veía feliz. Pero algo en esto no estaba bien al ver la foto de este joven empecé a sentir algo de miedo, no sé porque pero sentía algo malo dentro de mi ¿Por qué sentí esto? No me lo explicaba bien pero algo más llamo mi atención…debajo de la foto había una dedicatoria que decía:

"_Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, supe que serias la adecuada, junto a ti no tengo porque pedir algo mas, eres mi vida Milk, eres mi todo"_

_Atte: Son Goku, que es y seguirá siendo por siempre tuyo._

No podía creerlo, acaso este joven que se veía en la fotografía era el famoso Goku, no podía negarlo era un hombre muy guapo, pero al leer la dedicatoria no pude evitar lagrimear un poco… el famoso Goku y yo nos veíamos felices y por lo que leía en la escritura me constaba que él me amaba, pero la pregunta de mi vida era ¿yo lo amaba? Si la respuesta era si, entonces ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Y además ¿Por qué sentí miedo al verlo por primera vez? Si él me amaba porque mi reacción al ver su fotografía me causo miedo ¿Por qué?

- Dios ¿por qué la vida tuvo que ser tan injusta? Que hice para merecer esto- dije comenzando a ver hoja por hoja del álbum que tenía en mis manos. Cada hoja solo tenía a dos personas y esas éramos Goku y yo, no me cavia duda era un álbum exclusivo de lo que había sido nuestra relación, ambos nos veíamos tan felices tan alegres.

No podía comprender porque mis padres me habían ocultado la existencia de Goku, porque era obvio que me habían ocultado de su identidad, sino me hubieran hablado de él como lo hicieron de Bulma ¿no? Cuando llegue a la última página no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, era una carta escrita por el mismo Son Goku, que decía:

_Para mi amada y querida Milk:_

_Este último año ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida, no te lo ocultare Milk has sido el rayo de luz que me ha iluminado y me ha sacado de la pobre y deprimente vida que tenia, no sé como poder agradecértelo; eres y seguirás siendo la única mujer que podre amar incondicionalmente._

_Nunca parare de decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te necesito, cada día cada noche, no hay momento que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti, eres mi todo Milk, en serio tú has sido la mejor persona que pude haber conocido y no dejare de agradecer a Dios que me pusiera a un ángel como tú en mi camino. _

_Porque eso es lo que eres para mi eres mi ángel salvador créeme que no dejare que me separen de ti; porque Milk se que ahora mi corazón te pertenece a ti y será por siempre tuyo._

_ Atentamente Goku, tu Goku_

Si era verdad todo lo que decía esta carta porque él se había ido a Francia ¿Qué había pasado? Hasta un despistado se daba cuenta que Goku me amaba, pero ¿Por qué nos habíamos separado? No lo sabía pero debería de averiguarlo cuanto antes.

A terminar de ver aquel álbum, decidí que me llevaría la caja a mi cuarto, ya que tal vez esta me ayudaría a recordar mi vida pasada. La caja era pesada pero no tenia mas opción que llevarla conmigo ya que si pidiera ayuda a alguno de los sirvientes, de seguro este comentaría y ahí sí que mis padres me harían el lio del año.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, obviamente sin ser vista por nadie, metí la caja a mi guardarropía, que era un cuartito que estaba dentro de mi habitación, donde ponía toda mi ropa, oculte muy bien la caja y salí de mi guardarropía.

-Hay ¡que cansancio! Estoy tan agotada, qué hora es- dije mirando el reloj de mi muñeca y mi sorpresa fue que ya eran las 1:30 de la tarde dios hasta ir al centro y encontrar parqueo me tomaría como media hora y no estaba lista tenía una hora para alistarme

-Dios tengo que bañarme y secarme el pelo y cambiarme de ropa, ¡hay no! Que hare- dije comenzando a buscar mis cosas para bañarme, no tenia tempo debía darme prisa.

Ni bien termine de bañarme fui a mi peinador y me quise empezar a secarme el pelo con una secadora, ya no tenía tiempo el reloj marcaba 2:15 pm y aun no estaba vestida, que podía hacer, decidí no secarme el pelo y escoger mi ropa.

Después de muchas decisiones decidí vestirme con una calza negra que llegaba hasta mis rodillas una blusa larga que era pegada a mi cuerpo hasta abajo del ombligo y de ahí se abría en forma de campana de color rosa pastel y unas sandalias del mismo color que mi blusa

Mi cabello que era lacio lo peine bien y me puse un lazo del color de mi blusa, mis aretes, collar y brazaletes eran rosa pastel igual y mi bolso era de color negro con algunos brillos. Ya vestida salí de mi casa, tome mi auto y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad; el reloj ya marcaba las 2:50 de la tarde.

- De seguro Bulma me asesinara- dije pensando en la reacción que mi amiga peliazul haría cuando llegase, ya que era un hecho que llegaría otra vez tarde.

- Pero me alegro de poder ver a Bulma de seguro ella me contara mas sobre quien fue Goku para mi- mis pensamiento solo tenían a ese hombre, Son Goku se había vuelto el nuevo misterio de mi pasado. Y no descansaría hasta saber perfectamente que había pasado con nuestra relación…Porque el miedo que sentí al ver su fotografía no era algo normal ¿o sí?

* * *

**Jeje y bien? que les parecio pues espero que les haya gustado el cap jejeje espero que comenten okis, bueno a decir verdad como kiara pidio mas accion lo hare :D :D el proximo capitulo titulara "Breve Encuentro" entre quienes sera? jajaja tedran que leerlo.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Breve Encuentro

**Hola! como estan espero que bien bueno. en este capitulo, tendremos dos grandes ocaciones, espero que este capitulo los sorprendaaaa jajajajaja porque pasara algo umm como diria sorprendente! que supongo era lo que todos estaban esperando con ansiass, jajaja espero que les agrade el capitulo y si quieren lo comentan, bueno ya no les intenrrumpo y comiencen a leer**

* * *

Breve Encuentro

Corría a toda prisa por la calle, había encontrado un estacionamiento muy cerca de la plaza Satan que aunque estaba a unas cuadras era lo ideal, no dejaría mi auto parqueado en la calle, nunca faltaban los robos en esta ciudad. No dejaba de correr, en mi reloj este marcaba 3:20 pm definitivamente iba a llegar directo a ser regañada por Bulma- ahora sí que me metí en un gran problema, Bulma quedrá asesinarme- dije comenzando a aumentar la velocidad, la plaza ya estaba a mi vista, pero lo que mas temía era ver la cara de mi amiga peliazul a punto de querer ahorcarme, mi celular no dejaba de vibrar, ya que desde hace un buen rato sabía que Bulma me había estado llamando, pero preferí no responderle ya que sabía que ella me regañaría sin importar nada.

Cuando al fin llegue al centro, no tarde en ver a Bulma con el celular a lado de la oreja era obvio que me estaba llamando, poco a poco me acerque sin ser percibida por ella, en serio que debería de inventar una buena excusa sino ¡me mataría! Mis neuronas trataban de inventar la excusa perfecta, pero para mi mala suerte mi cuerpo se estaba acercando cada vez más a Bulma cuando…

- Bulma! Aquí es donde estabas te he estado buscando por todos lados ¿acabas de llegar?- estaba haciéndome la loca, tal vez creería que la había estado buscando por todos lados "por favor que me crea" era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

- Milk Duval, como que aquí estaba si siempre he estado aquí…ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR! Y se podría saber ¿por qué no me contestabas las llamadas?- dijo mi amiga sin tomar mucha atención a mi excusa

- Bueno la verdad es que…-dije poniendo mi brazo detrás mío, en señal de que estaba apenada.

- Tal y como lo dije tu nunca cambias, eres tan impuntual para las compras como lo eres para no contestar el celular- dijo mi amiga, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de ofensa.

- Lo…lo siento Bulma es que veras estuve viendo álbumes de mi pasado y pues se me paso la hora, en serio que lo lamento- dije algo apenada, pero no me sentía mal, le había dicho la verdad; aunque creo que dije demás porque inmediatamente pronuncie la palabra "pasado" mi amiga se había quedado boquiabierta y sin expresión alguna.

- Tu… ¿tu pasado?- al fin había podido pronunciar algo aparte de quedarse colgada de mucho tiempo – Milk… se que te inquieta tu pasado pero ¿tus padres saben que viste esos álbumes?- no comprendía esa era su pregunta, no era exactamente lo que esperaba por parte de ella, un "y encontraste algo relevante" o "descubriste algo nuevo" eran las preguntas que tal vez me haría o al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

- No, mis padres no saben que vi esos álbumes, porque lo hice a escondidas y tampoco deben saberlo, por favor Bulma prométeme que no se los dirás- dije tomándola del brazo implorándoselo- por favor promételo, por favor- dije mirándola con una carita con la cual estaba segura que no se podría negar.

- No sé si estará bien ocultarlo, pero que puedo decir si me miras con esa carita; enserio que tu nunca cambiaras- dijo Bulma comenzando a reírse

- En eso tienes razón nunca cambiare- dije sonrojándome un poquito, ya que admitirlo me daba algo de vergüenza.

- Bueno, creo que conversamos mucho, así que ahora creo que es tempo DE HACER COMPRAS!- dijo comenzando a saltar como loca y jalándome del brazo- vamos Milk debemos apresurarnos, sino lo mejor se ira de nuestras manos.

- ok Bulma A COMPRAR!- dije comenzando a seguirla.

Llegamos al centro comercial, de la ciudad y como siempre este estaba repleto de tiendas para todos los gustos, tipos y bolsillos. Al ser hijas de los dueños de grandes empresas, nuestras tiendas de preferencia eran las más lujosas y obviamente las más caras, pero el dinero era lo de menos éramos Milk Duval y Bulma Briefs y teníamos derecho a gastar todo lo que quisiéramos ya que éramos las únicas herederas de nuestros padres.

Aunque habíamos comprado muchas prendas de vestir que en serio eran bellísimas, yo no había encontrado al atuendo perfecto, si este sábado me reencontraría con algunos compañeros de universidad, en serio debería de vestir algo que fuera hermoso y digno de alguien como yo. Después de todo esa era yo ¿verdad?

Esta tarde fue algo de locos, no habíamos hecho ni una sola pausa y el reloj ya marcaba 6:45pm teníamos un montón de bolsas que cargar pero estábamos felices; al menos yo aparentaba estar feliz ya que muy dentro mío deseaba encontrar a atuendo perfecto…pero ya estaba haciéndose tarde y el cansancio empezó a presentarse ante nosotras y poco a poco perdí la esperanzas de encontrar el atuendo perfecto, por lo que tendría que conformarme con lo que me había comprado.

- Hay Dios hace mucho que no salíamos de compras ¿no Milk?- dijo Bulma con toda pereza y sentándose en un banco que estaba frente a nosotras.

- si tienes razón, es que últimamente hemos estado atareadas con el trabajo y ya no es fácil hacer lo que queramos, ahora ya tenemos responsabilidades mas grandes- dije recordando que desde hace 2 mese había sido nombrada como la sucesora de mis padres y por el momento ocupaba el puesto de gerente de Duval Business.

- Hay si tienes razón, pero en serio que necesitaba hacer esto, estoy tan estresada- dijo Bulma haciéndose a una de las mujeres más maltratadas del mundo.

- jajaja Bulma te pasas, pero igual creo que nos lo merecíamos, ahora que dices si vamos a un café a tomar algo-dije ya que enserio necesitaba sentarme y tomar algo.

- Milk por esta vez te diré que paso, te cuento que tengo que hablar con un cliente en mi empresa y debo estar a las 7:30 en punto para hablar con él- dijo algo apenada por negarme tal invitación.

- No te hagas lio Bulma, otro día será, espero que todo salga bien con tu cliente, ok- dije aceptando, aunque dentro mío me había desilusionado, ir sola a un café publico era algo avergonzante para mi, ya que uno nunca sabe… a veces la gente te puede reconocer y tu no ¿que haría en ese momento? pues de solo pensarme en tal acto me causaba algo de vergüenza. Por lo que decidí que ya no iría al Café y me dirigiría a mi auto sin parar, aunque sinceramente no sabía si lograse sobrevivir el largo camino que debía hacer.

- Gracias Milk entonces nos vernos mañana en el trabajo ok?- me dijo mi amiga peliazul que acababa de sacarme de mis pensamientos- te cuidas, mucho- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- y no te quedes hasta tan tarde- esas fueron sus últimas palabras y después se fue.

- Hay Bulma, sí que eres única- me dije a mi misma mirando como mi amiga se iba alejando de mi, aunque en mi interior desde que las compras habían comenzado, sentía como que me había olvidado de algo importante y hasta este momento no me daba cuenta de que podía ser, intente hacer un poco de memoria y fue cuando de repente me di cuenta- ¡Dios! No le pregunte a Bulma sobre Goku, ¡hay no! ¡Que tonta que soy!- dije dándome pequeños golpes en la cabeza y tratando de buscar a mi amiga con la mirada, pero era tarde ya se había ido.

- Bueno tendrá que ser mañana- dije tratando de convencerme, ya que en serio necesitaba que me aclararan las duda que invadían a mi mente.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a donde había dejado mi auto, estaba rodeada de gente y la tiendas seguían abiertas, con la única diferencia que ahora las luces de la noche eran nuestra compañía. Empecé a ver sin mucho interés las ventanas de las tiendas y es cuando algo atrajo mi atención de una manera espectacular y asombrosa.

- ¡No puede ser!- fue lo que dije, pues lo que estaba viendo era algo totalmente asombroso, que ni mi cerebro podía siquiera admitir.

- en serio que esto no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño- dije sin apartar la vista de lo que atraía mi atención.

* * *

Estaba manejando su auto pensando lo mucho que se había divertido en esa tarde loca de compras, hace mucho tiempo que no había estado con su amiga de la niñez de compras enserio que eso era lo que más las caracterizaba cuando eran unas jovencitas. Milk y ella siempre habían sido inseparables"que tiempos aquellos" de solo pensarlos era lo que le daba mas melancolía. De solo recordar cuando su amiga fue secuestrada y del como su ausencia la había hecho sufrir, eran definitivamente lo peor que pudo haber experimentado en toda su vida. En serio que a veces la vida era tan injusta, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado cuando su amiga fue rescatada por la policía, claro que a un gran precio (su memoria) ahora todos la teníamos otra vez en nuestras vidas, gracias a Dios.

- Nunca olvidare el día en el que nos volvimos a reencontrar a solas, Milk ese fue el día mas triste y feliz de mi vida- dijo dejando que los recuerdos fueran los que mostrasen lo que había pasado ese día.

FLASH BACK

Estaba tan triste…Milk no me había reconocido el día anterior de solo recordar como su cara se veía confusa me llenaba de tristeza y rabia, sea lo que le hayan hecho esos malditos, nunca de los nunca se los perdonaría; mi amiga al parecer debido a su caída había contraído una enfermedad llamada "amnesia" que trataba del olvido completo o parcial de su vida. Según lo que el médico había hablado a la prensa podía ser que Milk no volvería a ser la misma de antes y que necesitaría el apoyo de todos para salir adelante.

- Milk… tú no eres débil y me consta que saldrás de este problema y seguirás con la frente en alto, te lo prometo- me trataba de convencer que esta "amnesia" seria solo un barrera y que Milk pronto se recuperaría. Había hablado con mis tíos Azura y Gyumao y les había estado rogando toda la tarde para que me dieran permiso de hablar con Milk y debido a que insistí mucho o fui una molestia, ellos terminaron accediendo. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y ya no había mucha gente que estuviese en el hospital. Aun recuerdo el día anterior como era imposible entrar a este hospital, la prensa y todos los medios habían venido exclusivamente a saber si la heredera de la empresa Duval Business se estaba recuperando, gracias a Dios Milk estaba bien y se recuperaría pronto de sus heridas, pero de su memoria no se podía decir lo mismo…eso aun era un completo misterio.

Cada vez me acercaba más a su habitación, cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba frente a su puerta, ya no podía darme para atrás, necesitaba hablar con Milk, necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Abrí con mucha inseguridad su puerta y es cuando la vi ahí descansando de lo más cómoda en su cama, parecía un angelito durmiendo, Milk se veía tan inocente y tan dulce… Sin poder contenerme, no pude evitar comenzar a lagrimear, enserio que la había extrañado mucho, de saber que ahora estaba aquí echada me llenaba de alegría, mi amiga había sufrido mucho y en alguna forma yo me sentía culpable, no debí haberla dejado sola ese día, podía haberme quedado con ella, pero no, yo imprudente me tenía que haber ido…

- disculpa si soy descortés pero ¿quien eres?- fue lo que oí de la nada, era mi querida amiga se la veía agotada y algo confundida, esa escena me llenaba de tristeza.

- ¡Milk!- fue la palabra o mejor dicho grito que pronuncie mientras me acercaba a mi amiga y la abrasaba con todo el amor que tenia, mi mejor amiga al fin estaba conmigo- no sabes cuánto te extrañe, Milk por favor dime que me recuerdas, por favor, amiga no puedes decir que te olvidaste de mi, Milk por favor, no te vuelvas a separar de nosotros te necesitamos mucho-dije comenzando a llorar sin querer detenerme aunque sabía que debía mantener la calma mi amiga estaba ahí, tenía tanta felicidad de estar con ella, pero también me sentí maldita, ya que ella no me reconocía, eso me constaba.

- ¿Milk? ¿Quien es Milk? disculpa, pero yo no la conozco, lo siento- mi amiga pelinegro parecía estar apenada, no podía creerlo, ella no tenía ni idea de que ELLA era Milk.

- Perdóname, por favor, lamento haber sido muy impulsiva, perdona si te asuste, déjame presentarme- dije algo apenada- Me llamo Bulma Brief y soy la hija de los dueños de Capsule Corp. una empresa aliada a la tuya Duval Business- dije algo orgullosa, pero al ver la cara de confusión de mi amiga me di cuenta que no entendía nada de lo que había dicho - pero que digo debo estarte confundiendo un montón, jajaja discúlpame, que torpe que soy- dije burlándome de mi misma.

- Jajaja no tienes porque eres demasiado graciosa, eres la primera persona que no viene a verme como algo extraño-dijo algo alegre de que no fuera un medico o algo así.

- jeje no tienes porque agradecérmelo, es mas yo te lo agradeceré- fue cuando mi amiga me vio con una cara de no haber entendido lo que le dije- veras, creí que tal vez me votarías de la habitación ni bien entrase, pero no fue así…me aceptaste- le dije cerrándolos ojos y dándole una sonrisa de alegría- espero que mi compañía nos sea una molestia, ya que no me reconoces- dije sentándome a un lado de su cama.

- Es totalmente lo contrario, me gusta tu compañía, disculpa, pero me podrías repetir tu nombre- me dijo algo apenada

- claro que sí! me llamo Bulma Brief y desde ahora seré tu mejor amiga ¿estás de acuerdo? Aunque para mí tus eres como mi hermanita menor- dije dándole otra sonrisa y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Muchas gracias Bulma y discúlpame que no te reconozca, pero espero que seamos grandes amigas- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

- de seguro que será así… - dije aun abrazándola aunque muy dentro mío mi corazón lloraba y en mis pensamientos también decía -de seguro que si Milk-

Este había sido un gran paso para volver a recuperar a mi amiga, poco a poco le fui explicando la relación que habíamos tenido éramos "mejores amigas para toda la vida" y aunque ella tardase en recordarme yo la ayudaría pues para eso eran las amigas ¿no?

FIN FLASH BACK

- En serio que ese día será algo muy especial para mi…Milk ojala recordaras todo, así no sufrirías tanto- dijo la peliazul que ya estaba llegando a su empresa

- Bueno será mejor que me apresure, no es mi estilo llegar tarde a las reuniones- dijo mientras dejaba su auto en el parqueo y se dirigía hacia su oficina.

* * *

- enserio que esto no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño- dije sin apartar la vista de lo que atraía mi atención…

- ESTE ES EL VESTIDO PERFECTO!- dije totalmente emocionada, simplemente era el perfecto, no era ni muy formal ni muy casual, estaba justo al medio. Era de color negro y era pegado al cuerpo, justo a partir de la cadera se abría en forma de campana y en plena cintura llevaba una cinta de color plateada, este era el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta. No dude y entre a la tienda a probármelo; gracias a que tengo una gran figura, el vestido entro como guante a la mano y lo compre inmediatamente, la tienda era lujosa y aunque el vestido había costado un dineral me dedique a ver la tienda de pies a cabeza… tenia de todo un poco un sector de zapatos y uno de accesorios fueron los que más captaron mi atención, entre a ambos emocionándome con cada cosita que veía, estaba muy alocada con la compras que no me di cuenta que tenía muchas cajas y bolsas para llevar, por lo que me fije en la hora, mi reloj marcaba las 7:55pm…bueno al menos hoy si podía quedarme hasta la hora que quisiese ya que les había informado a mis padres que saldría de compras, pero ya estaba agotada, no podía mas.

Al salir de la tienda, me vi en graves problemas llevaba 6 bolsas en cada brazo y además tenia 5 cajas en las manos con lo que me costaba caminar. La gente terminaba esquivándome cuando me veía y terminaban diciéndome- fíjate por dónde vas - o – ¡que te pasa a caso no tienes ojos!- o cosas por el estilo. Aunque me sentía apenada por causar problemas no podía hacer nada tenía muchas cosas que cargar, me sentía tan enojada por haberme emocionado con las compras y de no haberme dado cuenta que tendría semejante problema, estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que de la nada algo me trajo a la realidad.

Crash!

- auuuu- ese grito de dolor venia por parte mía ¡no podía estar pasando esto! acababa de chocar con alguien ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para chocarse con una chica llena de bolsas y cajas? Digo no era algo que no pudieras ver o ¿si?

- Lo…lo lamento, discúlpeme por favor señorita- dijo la que parecía ser una voz de hombre- Por favor permítame ayudarla- fue lo que logre oír de el ¡Qué tonto! Era lo que mi mente me decía ¡que se cree!

- Oh no! Mis compras!- dije dándome cuenta que todo estaba esparcido por la calle- que le pasa acaso no se fijo que estaba muy ocupada como para ver si me chocaba o no ¡acaso no tiene ojos!- dije totalmente enfadada- ¿usted no sabe con quien acaba de chocar eh?- dije completamente enojada. Aun no había visto al chico pero al parecer, este era un caballero, porque acepto mis gritos sin responderme o era bastante tonto como para hablar…¿Quién lo sabía? Pero lo que si era obvio era que estaba ayudándome a recoger mis cosas.

- En serio lamento mucho este inconveniente señorita…es que estaba muy distraído- fue lo que escuche después de un rato, cuando al fin habíamos terminado de recoger todas las cosas.

- Ja! Claro cómo no- dije totalmente ofendida.

- Por favor permítame, ayudarla a llevar sus cosas hasta que consiga un taxi- dijo el joven muy caballeroso

- no es necesario tengo mi auto-dije tratando de votar al joven

-entonces le ayudare a llevar sus cosas hasta el auto- dijo el joven

- en realidad no es necesario, solo le pido que se fije muy bien por donde va para la…- no pude continuar porque ni bien vi al joven, mis ojos no podían creerlo- no puede estarme pasando esto- dije quedándome completamente atónita.

- ¿que es lo que pasa?- fue lo que el joven dijo, cuando se quedo estático al tener nuestras miradas frente a frente- no…no puede…no puede ser- dijo el joven completamente atónito abriendo sus ojos, lo más grande que podía.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron por un momento, todo ahí se había congelado, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que sentía algo como esto, era como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago y un nudo muy fuerte en mi garganta. Mis ojos poco a poco empezaron a humedecer

- Dime que estoy soñando y que no tengo a Milk Duval justo al frente mío – dijo el hombre, sin dejar de verme directo a los ojos. No podía creer lo que mi mente me decía era definitivo… un joven alto, de tez clara, ojos negros al igual que su cabello pero este tenía una forma muy peculiar…alborotado...al fin tenia al famoso Goku justo frente mío ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues se podría decir que fue instinto y además que este hombre tenía las mismas características que había podido ver en la fotografía y por sobretodo… él también me había reconocido, eso bastaba ¿no?

- No… no puedo creerlo, tú... ¡Tú eres Goku! –dije gritando lo último. Aunque debo decir que sentí muchas sensaciones al verlo en el primer momento, miedo fue la que más me estremeció, lo vi y aunque tenía una cara inocente y parecía ser bueno, no sé porque me dije a mi misma que era un engaño. Goku no se había movido y al parecer mi presencia lo había sorprendido tanto, como su presencia lo hizo conmigo. Pero aun así el miedo que sentía al verlo, me había invadido y lo único que quería hacer era huir de ahí ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo. El no parecía dar rastros de querer moverse, nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, pero debía salir de ahí inmediatamente…gracias a no ser que, de la nada empecé a sacar fuerzas y sin pensarlo salí corriendo del lugar. Había dejado mis cosas, pero eso no me importaba correr era lo más importante…

- ¿A dónde vas? Milk espera tus cosas, Milk espera_ fue lo que oí detrás mío al parecer Goku me estaba siguiendo y no paraba. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegue al parqueo ni bien entre a mi auto me di cuenta que Goku entraba por la puerta del parqueo sin si quiera saber lo que hacía encendí el motor y partí, note que Goku golpeo con algo de fuerza la ventana pero no supe mas, escape no quería quedarme ahí…

No sé porque pero de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas….lloraba y lloraba

-GOKU!- fue lo que dije en un grito, con el que trataba de desahogarme…

¿Qué me había pasado?

* * *

**Uyyy como estuvieron sus caras tal vez una asi :o :O jajajaja espero que haya sido si, jaja desde aqui la historia tendra mas accion y se aclararan poco poco los misterios del pasado de Milk, bueno hasta la siguiente actualizacion (que sinceramente no se cuando sera) espero que pronto, lo intentare jejeje. Palabra bueno se cuidan mucho ByE**


	7. Capítulo 7: Mudanza Definitiva

**Hola como estan! espero que bien bueno quiero agracerles mucho a los que me dejaron reviews me hacen sacar fuerzas para continur con la historia. Mari3304 no te preocupes que todo sera aclarado poco a poco aunque enserio debe desesperar que Milk huya de Goku todo tendra su explicacion ^_^o prometo.**

**Bueno lamento la tardanza de mi actualizacion, sucede que estuve muy atareada con un examen de ingles muy dificil y no tuve tiempo para escribir, pero aproveeee jaja estoy a un paso de graduarme con honores de mi instituto de ingles =D jajaj bueno disculpen la tardanza...aqui les dejo el cap 7... comenten xfiiis**

**

* * *

**

Mudanza Definitiva

Aún estaba manejando el reloj marcaba las 9:20 pm y para llegar a mi casa aun faltaba un poco, sentía como mis mejillas estaban pesadas, aun seguían marcadas por las lagrimas que había estado derramando…no comprendía que me había pasado ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado? ¿Por qué había llorado?

No lo sabía pero era evidente que no quería volver, sentía mucho miedo pero ¿por qué? no lo comprendía pero no me quedaría con la duda, debería de averiguarlo cuanto antes. De la nada me di cuenta que por mi miedo yo…

- Rayos, deje mis cosas ahí ¿Qué hare?... supongo que no las volveré a ver- dije dando un suspiro de dolor y descensión – Al menos si iba a correr, era que lleve las cosas conmigo- pensé, convenciéndome que había sido una completa tonta… pero algo vino a mi mente en ese momento y hizo que me recriminara aun peor de lo que había hecho- NOOOO, MI VESTIDOOOO- dije dándome cuenta que el vestido que en mi opinión era el perfecto también había sido abandonado por mí en mi intento desesperado de huir de Goku- maldición- dije golpeando el volante- Como pude ser tan tonta ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando como para haber dejado a mi amado vestido abandonado?- en serio que me sentía como una tonta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás sin darme cuenta había llegado ya a mi casa y estaba en plena puerta principal (de la casa)

- ¿en qué momento deje mi auto parqueado? – dije dándome cuenta que había estado tan cerrada en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me había dado, que había salido de mi auto que ya estaba parqueado.

Sin mucho ánimo saque la llave de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, al entrar en la sala pude darme cuenta que el olor a Tortillini fresco invadía la casa- Que delicia hoy cenaremos Tortillini- dije completamente emocionada dirigiéndome al comedor principal, al entrar note que solo mi madre estaba en el comedor cenando sola

- Milk que bien ¡ya llegaste!- dijo mi mamá mirándome feliz, queriéndose parar.

-Hola mamá ¿como estas? No es necesario que te pares yo iré- le dije dirigiéndome a ella para luego abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- A mi me fue muy bien cariño pero ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde de compras con Bulma te divertiste?- pregunto mi mamá haciéndome recordar lo que me había pasado momentos antes; me quede tan colgada pensando que le diría que no respondí- eh ¿paso algo?-dijo mi mamá ignorando lo que me había pasado con Goku

- no nada mamá, sucede que no compre nada porque me olvide la billetera en mi cuarto y me dio cosas pedirle a Bulma que me preste dinero y eso que ella insistió mucho- dije lanzando la primera excusa que se me ocurrió- es por eso que no pude comprar nada, pero la pase súper bien- dije tratando de incluso convencerme a mí misma.

- ¿Eh? si es así que bien- dijo mi mamá creyéndome la mentirita que acababa de decir. En serio que agradecía que me haya creído, porque mentirle a mi mamá no era cosa fácil, ella era muy astuta y se daba cuenta en ese momento que había mentido, más bien este no había sido el caso.

- ¡Milk Duval! crees que me tragare esa historia- dijo mi mamá golpeando la mesa de una manera brusca que me asusto en ese instante.

"No puedo creerlo me pillo…no me puede estar pasando esto" pensaba dentro de mí, Dios mi mamá sí que conoce todos mis movimientos y pensamientos" este es mi fin" seguía pensando mientras que una gotita bajaba de mi frente.

- ¿que creías? Que me iba a creer esa historia- empezó a decir mi mamá completamente enfadada - si fuera así me podrías explicar ¿por qué tus mejillas están marcadas con lagrimas?- continuo tocando una de mis mejillas tratando de limpiarla- es algo obvio que estabas llorando y me di cuenta en el mismísimo momento que entraste al comedor, la pregunta es ¿por qué estabas llorando? Eh ¿me lo piensas decir?- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Ya te lo dije me olvide la billetera y no tuve dinero para comprar nada…- trate de excusarme continuando con la mentira.

- Tu misma me dijiste que Bulma te quiso prestar dinero y tu no quisiste, pero aun no me dices ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- dijo mi mamá tratando de moderar su forma de hablar.

- porque…. ¿por qué lloraba?- dije empezando a pensar en algo como para excusarme- te diré el porqué – dije tratando de pensar más.

- Estoy esperando- dijo mi mamá cruzándose de brazos esperando mi respuesta

- Veras…yo….Llore porque justo cuando Bulma se fue, porque tenía una reunión importante, yo…- dije tratando de pensar muy bien lo que diría- yo vi el vestido perfecto para ir a una fiesta y no tenía dinero para comprarlo- dije en un tono tan triste que me forcé a lagrimear para que mi madre me creyera- era simplemente perfecto y no tenía dinero para comprarlo- dije comenzando a hacer mi berrinche de niña mimada.

- ¿lloraste por un… por un vestido?- dijo mi mamá poniendo una cara de confusión- Hija… en serio que tu nunca cambias- dijo comenzando a reírse- desde que eras una niñita siempre has llorado por ese tipo de cosas, me matas Milk no puedo creerlo y yo que me había preocupado y hasta había pensado lo peor- dijo haciéndose la burla de ella misma

"Gracias a Dios que me creyó" pensé alegre de que mi madre se hubiera tragado la historia del vestido y demás - si ¿no? Es que mamá era perfecto…. Yo quería ir a la fiesta con él y no tenía dinero, que mala suerte- dije haciéndome la ofendida para no levantar sospechas

- jaja Milk en serio que te pasas- decía sin dejar de reír- perfecto para la fiesta… ¿fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?- dijo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- upps- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ya que al ver la cara de mi mamá, sentí que había metido la pata muy al fondo.

- Nada de upps Milk ¿a qué fiesta iras?- dijo en un tono más serio- Y bien estoy esperando respuestas- dijo volviendo a enfadarse

- Pues veras "Bien Milk se suponía que sería Bulma la que pediría el permiso por ti" pensé recordando lo que habíamos quedado con mi amiga peliazul.

Era algo obvio que mis padres se opondrían a que fuera a una fiesta y peor si se enteraban que era una ex reunión de compañeros de la universidad, se diría que me querían alejar de lo que fue mi pasado, aunque en realidad seguía preguntándome el porqué no era buen momento para preguntarle a mi mamá ya que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y pues no creo que nadie se atrevería a hacerle frente.

- Milk piensas decírmelo o te quedaras muda- dijo mi mamá comenzando a querer explotar.

-Veras mamá el sábado, me refiero a este sábado que será en 3 días, pues Bulma quiere que la acompañe a una fiesta y quería que tu y papá la aprueben y me den su permiso- dije soltando todo.

- ¿Una fiesta con Bulma?... ni de chiste- dijo mi mamá dando por concluida nuestra conversación.

- ¡Que! ¿Ni de chiste? Pero mamá- dije tratando de habar

- Si dije no Milk es NO ¿me oíste?- dijo finalmente.

- Mamá yo quiero ir, nos seas mala- dije tratando de rogarle

- NO Milk ya te dije que no- dijo mi mamá enfadada, esto ya era el colmo era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso.

- Si va a ser así mamá, yo me retiro no quiero comer con alguien tan incomprensivo como tu- dije completamente enojada, retirándome del comedor

- Milk ven inmediatamente – ordeno mi mamá

- ¡NO! ya estoy harta de que tu y papá siempre me prohíban hacer cosas… sabes yo ya nos soy una niña y como ya te lo había dicho antes, ya no me quedare mas aquí; el día de mañana me mudare y es mi última palabra- dije subiendo a mi habitación sin escuchar mas a mi madre que seguía gritando pero ya no me importaba ni lo que decía. Entre a mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave ya no oí mas gritos por lo que decidí comenzar a empacar, cuando dije que me mudaría lo decía muy enserio…

Ya había pasado más de 4 horas desde que había llegado a mi casa y peleado con mi madre, seguía enfadada sabia que solo quería protegerme pero su forma de hacerlo ya me había aburrido este ultimo año y 2 meses. Ya tenía 5 maletas llenas de ropa y otras 2 con mis cremas, cosméticos y joyas y aun me faltaban los zapatos, sombreros, gafas y abrigos, sin tomar en cuenta mis papeles de trabajo y… la caja que había encontrado en la azotea

- Si o si tengo que llevarme esta caja, aquí esta toda la información que necesitare para averiguar mi pasado- dije mirándola de reojo.

Estaba súper cansada ya era la 1:30 de la mañana y yo aun no había dormido, un gran bostezo se hizo presente y me hizo estirar mis brazos.

- Creo que cuando empaquete todo lo que es mi ropa me dormiré –dije comenzando a meter lo que aun quedaba de mi ropa.

Ya era las 2:05 de la mañana y al fin había acabado de empacar mi ropa y otras cositas, solo faltaban mis papeles de trabajo y ya estaba todo listo.

- Creo que fui muy dura con mi mamá- dije recordando cómo le había dado la noticia de irme- pero ella también me obligo, no tengo porque sentirme mal- trate de convencerme a mi misma- Bueno será mejor que me duerma… mañana será un día muy largo y tengo que descansar lo suficiente- dije echándome en mi cama… aun con mi ropa casual puesta, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo y me dormí en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté no porque quería sino por los muy insistentes toques de mi puerta

- Milk, por favor ábrenos la puerta- decía mi mamá, en un tono que más parecía ser una súplica.

- Ya voy- dije aun dormida tratando de pararme, cuando al fin lo logre me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí con la llave que tenía en mi calza. Al abrirla pude ver a mi mamá bastante preocupada y a mi papá sin expresión alguna.

- Buenos días Milk- dijo mi papá con un tono desganado- ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto algo dudoso, siendo mi respuesta afirmativa deje que ambos pasaran. Cuando mis padres entraron a mi cuarto y vieron que todas mis cosas estaban encajonadas o en maletas, no evitaron poner una cara de sorpresa y de tristeza.

- Al parecer cuando me dijiste que te mudarías…hablabas muy enserio- dijo mi madre queriendo comenzar a llorar.

- Si mamá- dije completamente tranquila – creo que necesito mi espacio, ya no soy una niñita, ni menor de edad como para quedarme con ustedes… tengo 25 años y debo independizarme- termine dejando muy en claro que no cambiaria de idea.

- Ya veo y se puede saber ¿a dónde piensas mudarte?- dijo mi padre interviniendo en la conversación en un tono serio.

- No te preocupes papá hace unas 3 semanas vi un departamento muy lindo que me gusto, le dije a la dueña que lo compraría pero que primero se los diría a ustedes para luego mudarme-

- Es decir que esto ya lo tenias planeado- dijo mi mama comenzando a alterarse.

- Si, así es mamá ya lo tenía planeado y como se los dije a ambos antes de ayer, me quiero independizar- dije secamente.

- Milk…tal vez deberías de reconsiderarlo, tu estas muy bien aquí con nosotros, no veo que tengas la necesidad de irte ¿o sí?- dijo mi papá tratando de argumentar que estaba bien con ellos, pero eso ya no funcionaria, al menos ahorita ya no.

- Papá…mamá yo estoy muy bien con ustedes, pero debo decirles que su sobreprotección es la que me está haciendo tomar esta decisión creo que lo mejor para los 3 seria que me vaya a un departamento y me independice, ya no soy una niña…pero no se preocupen nos seguiremos viendo en la empresa y los vendré a visitar… lo prometo- dije tratando de convencerlo que esto era lo mejor y que no me alejaría de ellos.

- Si es porque no te deje ir a la fiesta, Milk si quieres puedes ir pero quédate- dijo mi mamá tratando de convencerme

-No es solo por la fiesta mamá, aunque debo decirte que esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso…yo ya tome mi decisión y no pueden hacer nada más para que cambie de opinión-

- Es decir que si lo harás, no importa lo que te ofrezcamos…lo harás de todos modos- dijo mi papá en un tono muy decepcionado.

- Lo siento papá pero si… lo terminare haciendo- dije algo apenada de hacerles esto a mis padres.

- Bien creo que nada podremos hacer Azura, nuestra niña ya tomo su decisión- dijo mi padre triste y desanimado, acto seguido mi mamá comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que la vi, esa vez que me pregunto si la conocía y le dije que no, me sentía tan mal mi mamá lloraba como si no fuera a haber otro mañana; pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No me daría vuelta para atrás.

- mamá no llores- dije acercándome a abrazarla- como dije mas antes, vendré a visitarlos y nos seguiremos viendo en la empresa… lo prometo- dije tratando de consolarla.

- Mi bebé- dijo mi mamá aun llorando- me preocupa que te vaya a pasar algo, si estas con nosotros se que nada te pasaría, pero si te vas quien me asegura que no te pasara nada- decía mi mamá sin querer aceptar la cruda verdad- dime ¿quien me lo afirma?- decía abrazándome mas fuerte.

- mami yo no soy para nada una chica débil y veras que me defenderé muy bien- decía completamente segura de que así seria, Milk Duval podía ser una diva, pero nunca una debilucha o la típica "damisela en peligro" no claro que no yo era más fuerte que cualquiera que me rodease.

- Si es así, Milk dime donde queda ese departamento- dijo mi papa interrumpiendo otra vez el momento madre e hija que teníamos.

- Mi departamento queda en el edificio "Riviera Building"- dije muy orgullosa, ya que era un edificio muy cómo se diría… muy especial ya que no cualquier persona podía vivir en semejante edificio. Era completamente un lujo vivir ahí.

- "Riviera Building" vaya que tú te das todos los lujos ¿eh Milk?- dijo mi papá dándose cuenta que su niña se había conseguido el lujo de vivir en uno de los departamentos mas cotizados de la ciudad.

- Así es papi, soy la gerente de "Duval Business" ¿me merezco algo así no?- dije completamente ofendida por tal comentario.

- Jaja si mi niña te mereces eso y mucho mas- dijo mi papá sonriendo aunque sea un poco.

- Pero Milk que harás en lo que muebles se necesita, es obvio que todas tus cosas las puedes llevar, pero ¿y tu sala, tu comedor? No te podemos dar los nuestros- dijo mi mamá, buscando una excusa para que me quedase con ellos por un tiempo más- veras te los podemos comprar pero necesitaríamos más tiempo, en ese tiempo tu…

- No hace falta mamá yo ya tengo los muebles, ya los mande a comprar y a acomodar, el departamento solo necesita mi presencia para estar habitado´- dije dando una sonrisa de triunfo, ya que había pensado muy bien todo lo que mis papas harían para que me quede con ellos.

- Sique lo habías planeado todo ¿no Milk?- dijo mi papá muy sorprendido por haberse dando cuenta que tenía una hija muy astuta y audaz.

- si papi, ya lo había planeado todo, lo único que me faltaba era darles la noticia a ustedes y como ya lo hice ¿ya no me puedo mudar…no?- dije en un tono completamente irónico.

- Supongo que este día tenía que llegar si o si, un pajarito siempre abandona su nido, aunque este lo hizo muy pronto- dijo mi mamá mirándome con algo de orgullo y melancolía

- mamá…te extraña mucho- le dije dándole un abrazo – no me estoy yendo de ciudad, nos seguiremos viendo, te quiero mucho y ata también papá- dije uniéndolo a nuestro abrazo.

- mi niñita ya es toda una mujer, supongo que esto pasaría- dijo mi papá algo conmovido con la escena que teníamos los 3.

Nos quedamos por un largo tiempo abrazados, hasta que yo rompí el abrazo y trate de hablar pero mi papa me interrumpió.

- Milk, aunque sé que "Riviera Building" es un edificio de primera, quisiera ver el departamento y tus muebles, por lo que te ayudaremos trasladarte ¿estás de acuerdo?- dijo mi papa esperando una respuesta.

-¿me ayudaran a trasladar todo? Papá ¿estas seguro? Hoy es jueves no tienes que trabajar tu y mamá, no los puedo perjudicar tomen en cuenta que yo tengo una semana de descanso- dije preocupándome por ser mucha molestia.

- No mi niña, no te preocupes, podemos hacernos un espacio para ayudarte de eso ni te preocupes- dijo mi mamá tratando de calmarme.

- si es así, muchas gracias padres los quiero mucho- dije saltando de alegría y sonriendo.

- bueno ya tienes todo preparado por lo que veo ¿no?- dijo mi papá.

- si en parte la mayoría ya esta empacada, solo me faltan mis papeles de trabajo y guala- dije completamente emocionada.

- Bueno creo que primero debemos alistarnos, ya que no podemos trasladarte en pijamas ¿o si Milk?- dijo mi mamá bufándose.

- No lo creo-dije comenzando a reírme- será mejor que nos cambiemos y lavemos, hoy será un día muy largo –dije estirando nuevamente mis brazos- bueno manos a la obra-dije dirigiéndome al baño, para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes

- Ok Milk ni bien estés lista bajas a desayunar, tu padre y yo vamos a alistarnos ¿ok?- dijo mi mamá empujando a mi papá haciendo que se retiraran de mi habitación.

- Ok los veo abajo- dije cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto.

* * *

Ni bien me aliste me acerque al espejo para verme por una vez mas

- Milk Duval-dije acercándome al espejo-¡que linda que eres!-pronuncie mirándome orgullosamente-eres la mujer más linda del mundo, jaja-comenzó a decirme a mí misma. Me gustaba como estaba vestida llevaba una polera verde lechuga de mangas cortitas junto a un short lavanda y mis zapatillas deportivas eran de color crema, mi pelo estaba agarrado en una coleta y mis aretes tenían forma de soles de color verde. Todo mi atuendo hacia resaltar mi figura que sin duda era perfecta. Me asome a la ventana y pude ver que el día estaba soleado…el sol brillante junto al cielo celeste sin una nube siquiera, este sí que sería un día muy hermoso.

-bueno ahora que estoy lista – dije colocándome mis gafas de color negro con contornos lavandas y una gorra crema con visera adelante-será mejor ir a desayunar- acto seguido empecé a bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndome al comedor.

- Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá-dije acercando me a m asiento.

- hola Milk que linda estas-dijo mi mamá mirándome de pies a cabeza

- Azura nuestra niña siempre es linda, bueno teniéndote como su madre ni como negarlo ¿no? –dijo mi papá algo agraciado y a decir verdad mi mamá y yo éramos completamente iguales con la única diferencia que yo me veía más joven que ella y mi pelo me llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros mientras que el de ella era corto.

-Si Gyumao mi hija es copia fiel a la original, hay que agradecerlo…no saco nada de ti-dijo comenzando a reírse causando algo de molestia en mi papá y haciéndome reír, aunque me daba pena admitirlo no había sacado más bien nada de mi papá "que mala" me recriminaba, no es que mi padre no fuera de buen ver, pero me gustaba mucho la idea de parecerme a mi mamá tanto en apariencia como en carácter, no sabía porque pero me gustaba. Mi papá cuando era joven había sido un joven muy apuesto, lo pude comprobaren las fotos familiares, pero con el correr de los años había ganado algunos kilos de mas y se había hecho crecer una barba y bigote que lo hacían ver como un hombre más maduro y serio de lo que era de joven. Bueno todo empresario lucia así al ser ya mayor, así que no era algo como para sorprenderse.

- No te preocupes papá, en realidad creo que no tuve suerte en haber sacado algo de ti ya que hubiera salido aun más linda de lo que soy-dije tratando de consolarlo con un abrazo y tiqueándole a mi mamá con un ojo para que me siguiese el juego.

- Si amor, no tienes porque enojarte, además solo fue una broma inocente-dijo mi mamá defendiéndose por lo dicho anteriormente

- Muchas gracias a mis dos mujercitas, son mi vida las quiero mucho-dijo mi papa abrazándonos. Por un largo rato otra vez nos habíamos quedado abrazados sin querer separarnos, pero nos esperaba un día muy largo por lo que tuve que romper el abrazo.

-bueno será mejor que desayunemos rápido, para comenzar con mi mudanza ¿no?-dije emocionada.

- si tienes razón a desayunar-dijo mi mamá sentándose, siendo seguida por mi papá y por mí.

* * *

**Y bien Milk al fin dejara a sus padres, que pasara ahora que se mudara, el siguiente cap promete mucho tratare de actuaizar lo mas pronto que pueda okis, espero sus reviews , se cuidan ByE**


	8. Capítulo 8: Odio inexplicable sorpresas

**Hola como estan! mil disculpas por el retraso pero les prometo que ahora si este cap estara super, aunque creo que les dejara con aun mas dudas creanme que les gustara el cap ^_^ Martha muchas grax x tu review y sabes que tienes mucha razon ya debria de ahber mas accion asi que por eso mismo aqui les dejare muchas mas dudas pero con un final muy ¿inesperado? jeje ya veras espero que les guste este cap que titula...**.

* * *

.

.

**Odio inexplicable y mas sorpresas **

- Bueno este será el último viaje ¿no mamá?- dije secándome la frente por lo cansada que estaba ya eran las 7 de la noche y ya habíamos llevado casi todo a mi nuevo departamento, solo faltaban unas cuantas cajas mas y ya estaría todo perfecto.

- si linda estas cajas son las ultimas, Dios que cansasio no hemos parado para nada pero creo que habrá valido la pena, ya terminamos con todo- dijo mi mamá suspirando con algo de pesadez, enserio que no habíamos hecho pausa alguna, con decir que ni habíamos almorzado…habíamos estado tanto mis padres como yo muy atareados, aunque John y algunos empleados de mi papá también nos ayudaron a trasladarlo todo, ya estaba casi listo.

-bueno les parece si vamos al supermercado a comprar algo de comer y algunas botanas para el departamento de Milk -dijo mi papá más que hambriento

- tienes razón necesitare víveres para mi departamento, sino que comeré en adelante- dije dándome cuenta que me había olvidado por completo de tal cosita; no había pensado para nada como le haría para cocinar no tendría mucho tiempo ¿o sí? El trabajo ya consumía mucho tiempo para mí, pero algo tendría que hacer para solucionar tal problema y no comer no era una opción.

- si bueno entonces John ve a dejar estas cajas al departamento de Milk y nosotros iremos al supermercado a comprar todo lo que vayas a necesitar Milk-dijo mi mamá para organizarnos mas

- si tienes razón será mejor que vayamos al supermercado, papá nos acompañaras o iras con John- pregunte a mi padre ya que al parecer el iría con John

-bueno yo iré con John… él necesitara al llave y yo la tengo, así que vayan ustedes - dijo mi papá dándonos a entender que no nos acompañaría.

- pero Gyumao, tú fuiste el de la idea de ir al supermercado y ahora resulta que no iras- dijo mi mamá enfadada y en cierta manera tenía razón, mi papá había dado la idea de ir al súper y ahora venía con que no iría.

- Tranquila Azura yo estaré revisando que el departamento de Milk esté en buenas condiciones y además acomodare algunos de los muebles que no estén en su lugar, hasta eso ustedes ya llegaran ¿no?-dijo mi papá dando buenas razones para no acompañarnos.

- si es así -dijo mi mamá dando otro suspiro- no queda otra más que nosotras -mirándome de reojo- vayamos solas al supermercado ¿estás de acuerdo Milk?- me cuestiono esperando mi respuesta

-si mamá, bueno será mejor que vayamos- dije dirigiéndome a mi auto y abriéndolo para luego esperar a que mi mamá entre.

- Bueno ahora nuestro destino es el supermercado REAL – dijo mi mamá antes de que yo partiera.

- Ok al supermercado REAL- dije dando en marcha al auto con destino al lugar antes dicho.

* * *

No había podido sacarse a la joven de su mente…desde el día de ayer había intentado todo para olvidarla pero… no podía

- Milk…- fue lo que pronuncio seguido de un largo y pesado suspiro

-¿por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?... ¿Por qué?- dijo esta vez enfadado consigo mismo y dando un golpe a la mesita que estaba frente suyo.

- No puedo soportarlo, vivir aquí será un infierno- dijo un joven de cabello alborotado negro con una mirada perdida - más aun si tu estas aquí…en la misma ciudad-

-¿Por qué de todas las personas que podía encontrarme tuve que encontrarme contigo?-dijo el joven dando un sorbo a su café- lo peor es que me cuando me viste, no lo hiciste de la forma en que solías hacerlo…ahora me ves con una cara tan extraña que podría hasta afirmar que no me reconociste – dijo el joven con un tono tan melancólico que lo hacía recriminarse por sentir eso por aquella joven.

- Era algo obvio que querías evitarme que terminaste corriendo-dijo levantándose- y no solo eso ni siquiera te importo dejar- acercándose a algunas bolsas y cajas que estaban a un lado de la habitación- tus compras… ¿por qué? ¿Que te hice?- dijo preguntándose eso a sí mismo-yo debería de ser el enfadado…no tu- se seguía diciendo-la vida es muy irónica-dijo sin quitar la mirada de las bolsas y cajas.

- no creo que sea una buena idea pero…tendré que volver a verte para darte lo que dejaste- se dijo tomando una de las bolsas- aun sé donde es tu casa-dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa que parecía contener más dolor que alegría, dando lugar a un montón de recuerdos que lo invadían. De la nada sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido del timbre y el toque de la puerta – uh ¿Quién podrá ser?-dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de su departamento, para luego abrirla…

Al abrir la puerta logro ver a una figura en particular o mejor dicho a dos…se trataba de una mujer cargando a un bebe de un año y un poco mas de edad.

- Hola Goku como has estado-dijo finalmente la mujer, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vaya pero si eres tu…..- dijo el pelinegro alegrándose de ver a los que eran sus visitantes.

* * *

- Al fin, acabamos -dije estirando todo mi cuerpo- hoy compramos muchas cosas ¿no mamá?-dije mirando a mi mamá

- así es pero Milk todo esto te servirá ya que tendrás que hacer tu propia comida, ahora veras que significa ser independiente-dijo mi mama en un tono burlón que tenía mucha ironía

-¿no crees que vaya a lograrlo? Eh- dije algo enfada, mi mamá haría todo lo que pudiera para que me quedara con ella, pero no lo haría…no dejaría que nada me intimide al menos no ahora que había logrado tener mi preciada libertad

- sinceramente se que sería imposible no creer que lo logres-dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados-pero al menos déjame intentarlo ¿no?-dijo algo desilusionada.

- jaja si que eres persistente y no cabe duda que herede eso de ti mamá-dije cerrando la maletera del auto (la parte trasera) –y sabes que…eso me gusta-dije tiqueandole un ojo.

- vaya que si Milk- dijo mi mamá aun alegre por el cumplido que le había acabado de dar- no cabe duda que eres mi hija y me encanta eso-dándole un brillo a sus ojitos que la hacían ver muy tierna.

- bueno será mejor que vayamos a mi departamento- dije entrando a mi auto.

-si tienes razón hija- dijo mi mamá entrando por la puerta del copiloto y comencé a manejar en dirección a Rivera Building

No tardamos en llegar a mi departamento ya que el supermercado estaba muy cerca de ahí, al abrir las puertas del que sería mi nuevo hogar, no pude creer lo que veía…todos los muebles estaban ya bien acomodados y se diría que todo estaba my bien decorado.

-papá no puedo creer que hayas podido hacer esto-dije admirando su buen trabajo

-bueno no solo fui yo-dijo sacudiéndose su ropa- John y los chicos también me ayudaron y bien ¿te gusta?-dijo mi papá esperando mi respuesta

-que si me gusta-dije abriendo mis ojos lo mas que podía- ¡me encanta! Simplemente te diré que está perfecto, papi te quiero -dije abrazándolo- muchas gracias a ustedes también-mirando a John y a sus ayudantes

- no hay de que señorita lo mejor para usted-dijo uno de los ayudantes dándome una sonrisa

-bueno será mejor acomodar los víveres y todo esto para luego preparar algo-dije muy entusiasmada

-bueno linda, veras tu papá y yo tenemos una importante reunión mañana y tenemos que descansar, me temo que nos tendremos que ir- dijo mi mamá algo triste

-espero que no te desilusiones-dijo mi papá algo apenado

-no hay problema-dije fingiendo una sonrisa- ya hicieron suficiente se los agradezco mucho-

-bueno entonces Milk nos veremos el próximo martes ¿no?- dijo mi mamá acercándose-cuídate y no descuides nada ¿ok? -dijo mi mamá dándome un beso en la frente

-si no te preocupes todo estará bien-dije cerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa

Bueno mi niña nos vemos luego-dijo mi papá abrazándome-cualquier cosa que necesites no olvides que estaremos aquí

-gracias papa-dije devolviéndole el abrazo, no pude evitar lagrimear debido a lo que mis papas me decían, pero tuve que actuar fuerte para no caer en llanto

-bueno será mejor irnos ¡ah por cierto!-dijo mi papá acordándose de algo- tus pertenencias siguen en cajas y maletas no quisimos abrirlas, por lo que tú debes acomodarlas-dijo mi papá dándome una nueva preocupación

-muy bien papá las acomodare-dije dándome cuenta que tenia aun mucho trabajo por hacer-gracias ya se pueden retirar-dije calmándome.

- te cuidas mucho Milk-me dijo mi mamá retirándose

-señorita Milk no tema pedir ayuda la ayudare en lo que necesite-me dijo mi mayordomo

- a si lo hare John-dije acercándome- te extrañare-dije dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido –y yo a usted señorita-dijo mi mayordomo tratando de no llorar

-bueno ya no te molestamos Milk, te cuidas ¿ok?-dijo mi papá saliendo del departamento –vamos Azura John, chicos-dijo siendo seguido por los antes nombrados retirándose.

-adiós y cuídense-dije acompañándoles hasta la puerta, luego decidí que sería mejor si los acompañaría hasta la salida principal del edificio y así lo hice hasta que vi como el auto de mis padres se iba metiendo en la calle y desapareciendo con otros autos

-muy bien ahora… ¡a MI departamento!-dije completamente emocionada, no quise tomar el ascensor quería subir con las escaleras hasta mi departamento que quedaba en el piso 9. Según lo que la mismísima dueña me dijo mi departamento era gigantesco pero, el piso tenía 2 departamentos por lo que tendría un vecino o vecina justo frente mío, mientras subía las escaleras vi como en mi piso había alguien diciendo

-bueno me alegro tu visita, nos vemos luego- y escuche como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba

- tú también te cuidas mucho-logre escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara

-esa voz…la conozco-dije pensando de quien era la voz

Continúe subiendo y es cuando llegue a la puerta de mi departamento, no vi a nadie por lo que decidí que entraría a mi departamento, justo cuando iba a abrir…

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-escuche una voz muy confundida y enojada

- como que ¿Qué hago aquí? –Dije alterándome sin ver a la persona que me había gritado- este es mi departamento y…-no pude continuar, no podía ser el hombre que me había gritado era…

-Go…Goku- dije inconscientemente sin siquiera haberlo planeado-que haces… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije mirando como el hombre se acercaba a mi

- ¿tu departamento? No… no puede ser-pronuncio el hombre antes de que me agarrara de los brazos de una manera torpe y brusca

.que…que haces…suéltame-dije tratando de zafarme del agarre

-que te suelte QUE TE SUELTE –me agarro con más fuerza -esta vez no me comportare de la mejor manera contigo ME OYES -dijo haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos- ahora tu me oirás -dijo completamente enojado, el hombre pasivo que había visto la anterior noche no era el mismo estaba cambiado

-suéltame-dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre- yo no tengo que decir nada y tampoco oírte…yo no te conozco -dije aun forcejeando

- ¿así? Si fuera así me explicarías como dijiste mi nombre ¿eh? ¿Crees que soy un idiota?-dijo aun agarrándome-no creas que me olvidare de todo no Milk Duval NO SOY EL MISMO DE ANTES- dijo poniendo una cara que parecía la del mismo demonio

- Te juro que no sé quién eres-dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre- se que te llamas Goku y que fuimos pareja pero…no sé nada mas- dije comenzando a lagrimear, estaba completamente asustada, tenía mucho miedo de que sería de mi; este hombre parecía ser brusco.

-¿Pareja? si éramos pareja y sabes que-dijo tomándome del mentón -fue el mayor error de mi vida - no sé porque esas palabras me destrozaron, me sentía tan mal no sabía que me pasaba. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no sabía porque pero las palabras dichas por ese pelinegro me habían herido…mi corazón me dolía…

-¿Porque me haces esto?-dije sin saber que decir-TE JURO QUE NO TE CONOSCO-insistí gritándole, ya me había hartado de su descortesía - si en realidad fuimos pareja debí ser una completa tonta-dije zafándome al fin de su agarre. No pensé mas y comencé a retirarme ya no quería estar ahí.

- Tu ¿una tonta? yo dirá que yo fui el tonto que se fijo en ti, nunca debí hacerlo- dijo el hombre encolerizado-nunca me debí fijar en ti NUNCA- dijo aun gritando sus palabras parecían veneno.

- no quiero saber nada de ti-dije mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía

-no te hagas lio YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO-me dijo mirándome con la misma mirada que yo le había dirigido- para nuestra desgracia tendremos que soportarnos-dijo ahora más tranquilo pero aun sonando sarcástico –vivimos en el mismo piso y te aseguro que tu estadía aquí será bastante confortable…yo mismo me ocupare de eso-

- …- no supe que responderle me quede sin habla; solo abrí mi departamento y lo cerré con llave y me quede apoyada en la puerta…Goku seguía gritándome mas groserías pero ya no las tome importancia me quede ahí parada y poco a poco me deje deslizar llorando aun con más intensidad…sin en realidad saber porque lo hacía, no entendía porque el pelinegro había actuado de esa manera… no lo comprendía

- TE ODIO GOKU- grite dejándome llevar por mi cólera y odio. Más tarde me deje llevar por el cansancio y quede dormida justo ahí….

.

.

* * *

**Y bien :O ¿porque hizo eso Goku? :O espero que les haya gustado este cap y quien sera la mujer misteriosa? umm mucha smas dudas pero tranquis tratare de aclararlas en el sigueinte cap umm que pasaraaaaa jajajajaaj hasta yo me emocioneeee jejeje xfa espero sus reviews se cuidan muucho okis ByE!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Rebelando Algunos Misterios

**Como ess jeje perdon por la tardanza pero les prometo que el capitulo lo valdra jejeje bueno se cuidan muuucho okis bueno se cuidan hasta abajo Bienvenida Mayra espero que te guste el cap ;)**

* * *

**Rebelando algunos misterios**

Ni bien la pelinegro entro a su departamento él ya no sabía que podría hacer, en su corazón sentía un dolor y se sentía culpable por todo lo que había dicho a la pelinegro, pero algo en él lo obligaba a hacerlo

-creo que ya nada consigo quedándome aquí mirando su puerta-dijo el pelinegro suspirando para luego dirigirse a su puerta- ¿Cómo puede ser que el destino juegue así conmigo?-opinaba el joven-como me pudo tocar de vecina a nadie más y a nadie menos que Milk Duval ¿Por qué?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la ducha -Dios ¡estoy tan estresado! creo que una ducha me ayudaría-dijo el pelinegro cerrando la puerta del baño.

Movió la pileta del baño y dejo que el agua cayese sobre él, mientras las gotas del agua caían en su escultural cuerpo lo único que invadía en sus pensamientos era Milk Duval; no podía evitarlo de solo pensar en ella lo hacía sentirse…tan bien, aunque eso se lo reprochaba a si mismo, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía un bien tan…malo y prohibido que no debería de sentir

- Milk- salió de su boca -mi querida Milk-se decía el pelinegro- tal y como pensé, el verte de nuevo…no seria para nada fácil- dijo el pelinegro recordando su último encuentro con Milk

- No puedo creer que hubiera estado dispuesto a perdonarte todo cuando te vi, créeme si hubieras dicho otras palabras yo tal vez por lo tonto que soy te hubiera dado una oportunidad…de solo recordarlo me viene un arrepentimiento que no te imaginas Milk-se dijo el joven de cabellos alborotados.

- Cuando tome tu mentón, créeme que lo único que deseaba era…besarte, volver a probar tu dulce néctar, sentirte -pronuncio el hombre antes de continuar- tal vez si no me hubiera controlado, tal vez ahora mismo te estaría demostrando lo mucho que te extrañe…volver a sentirte mía-dijo el joven aun arrepentido por lo que hizo.

- Pero no ¿qué estoy diciendo?-dijo abriendo sus ojos haciéndolo regresar a la realidad- No puedo hacer eso, no debo-se dijo esta vez poniendo una mirada de rencor- no después de lo que me hiciste…nunca te lo perdonare-pronuncio el pelinegro antes de cerrar el grifo de la ducha, para luego salir de ella.

- Me jure a mi mismo que no te lo perdonaría…nunca-dijo el joven dirigiéndose a su recamara, aun recordando su promesa. Además no tengo porque pensar en ti, mejor recordare la visita de Amanda y Dan que fue lo que más me alegro en este día- dijo el joven aun recordando la visita de esas dos personas tan importantes para el

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Al abrir la puerta logro ver a una figura en particular o mejor dicho a dos…se trataba de una mujer cargando a un bebe de un año y un poco mas de edad.

- Hola Goku como has estado-dijo finalmente la mujer, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- vaya pero si eres tu…-dijo el pelinegro alegrándose de ver a los que eran sus visitantes.

- Claro que SOMOS nosotros Goku-dijo la mujer acercándose a Goku para darle un abrazo- como has estado-dijo la mujer manteniendo el abrazo con el pelinegro

- Muy bien Amanda, me alegra mucho verte-dijo aun abrazándola, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que el bebe que estaba en brazos de la mujer estaba incomodo- bueno-dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el abrazo- al parecer al pequeño Dan no le gusta que te abrase- dijo esta vez mirándolo de reojo- podría cargarlo por favor-pidió tímidamente

- Claro que puedes, después de todo el es…- la mujer no pudo continuar pues Goku ya se había robado al bebe de sus brazos.

- No puedo creerlo, eres el bebé más tierno que he visto-dijo el pelinegro de una manera juguetona mirando como el bebé estaba alegre en estar en los brazos del pelinegro

- Vaya tu sí que eres muy rápido el bebé desapareció en el mismísimo instante en el que te dije que podías cargarlo-dijo la mujer algo asombrada por el acto anterior del pelinegro –Bueno eso no debería de sorprenderme, al parecer tú estabas tan desesperado en verlo como lo estaba él en verte-dijo la mujer ya más tranquila y feliz.

- ¿eh? ¿Él también quería verme?-dijo el pelinegro aun agarrando al bebe en sus brazos –dime que hizo este pequeño- dijo aun conmovido por lo que había escuchado

-puedes creerme que ni bien te fuiste ayer, Dan empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno ¡la casa era un infierno! -dijo la mujer comenzando a reírse- al parecer le caíste muy bien ayer

- ¿Lloró desde el momento en el que me fui? – Dijo el pelinegro esta vez algo agraciado con lo dicho por la mujer – pues sabes- dijo refiriéndose al bebé- yo también te extrañe un montón

El bebé al parecer disfrutaba de estar con él pelinegro, no haba parado de sonreír, este acto hizo que la mujer al ver a los dos juntos la hiciera sentir alegre que no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco a la mujer

- ¿pasa algo Amanda?- pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado

- No Goku…no pasa nada- dijo la mujer limpiándose sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa – es solo que verlos juntos a ustedes…me alegra tanto-dijo algo melancólica en su tono.

- si ¿no?- dijo esta vez el joven de cabello alborotado – cuando me entere de la existencia de Dan debo decirte que me sentí algo confundido, pero todas las opiniones que tuve de él se desvanecieron cuando lo conocí el día de ayer- dijo el pelinegro aun alegrándose de recordar tan lindo momento.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Había acabado de llegar a su querido país después de haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo, su especialización en Francia ya había sido realizada y ahora se sentía más capaz que nunca de querer suceder a su padre en su empresa "Weapons Company" una corporación que se encargaba de administrar la fabricación de armas.

- Hogar dulce hogar – dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo- ya estoy en mi país

- Joven, al parecer extraño mucho Estados Unidos ¿no?- dijo el taxista que lo llevaba hacia su hogar.

- Ni se imagina cuanto, extrañe todo-dijo el pelinegro aun alegre

- Si se nota mucho y disculpe ¿de dónde llego?-pregunto el taxista

- De Francia mi padre quiso que hiciera una especialización en Francia, ahora que el acabe podre ser el nuevo dueño de la empresa de mi padre- dijo el joven algo perdido en la vista que tenia de la carretera.

- Vaya Francia eso es genial y si me disculpa el atrevimiento ¿Cómo se llama la empresa de su padre?-cuestiono el taxista para aun continuar con la conversación- Mi padre es el dueño de "Weapons Company" – dijo algo bajo para que el taxista no se asustara.

- ¿Weapons Company?- dijo el taxista completamente asombrado- esa…esa es una de las empresas más importantes del país, trata de decirme que su padre es…-dijo el taxista aun impresionado por la identidad del joven

- si mi papá es Son Bardock y yo soy Son Goku- dijo el joven algo avergonzado

- wuau un honor tenerlo en mi humilde taxi joven Son- dijo el taxista muy humildemente

- jeje gracias-dijo el pelinegro con un brazo detrás de su nuca

- Bueno creo que ya no podremos hablar ya que llegamos a su casa-dijo el taxista parando su auto en frente de una gran mansión

- Muchas gracias por todo- dijo el joven pagando al taxista (con propina y todo) después de que todas sus cosas hubieran sido bajadas del taxi

- no es nada joven Son, fue un gran honor conocerlo-dijo el taxista aun alegre de conocerlo, para luego partir.

- Vaya al parecer aun la compañía de mi papa es famosa- dijo el joven mirando como el taxi se alejaba- bueno será mejor que entre a mi antiguo hogar- dijo el joven pelinegro tomando sus pertenencias, pero antes de que moviera un musculo, la puerta principal que era un portón gigante se abrió automáticamente, dejando salir a dos hombres

- vaya pero si es el joven Son- dijo uno que al parecer era un guardia

- sea bienvenido a la mansión Son joven Son- dijo otro de los guardias- por favor déjenos cargar sus pertenencias hasta la mansión

-muchas gracias chicos ¿mi padre esta aun en la mansión?- cuestiono el pelinegro antes de entrar

- si él lo ha estado esperando, joven Son lo está esperando en la sala principal y pide que le vaya a dar encuentro ahí- dijo uno de los guardias

- así lo hare- dijo el pelinegro caminado un pequeño techo de camino que era para auto, hasta llegar a su mansión

-vaya no ha cambiado nada- dijo Goku, cuando vio la puerta de la mansión abrirse de repente.

- ¡Goku ya llegaste!- dijo una mujer abrazándolo

- Amanda ¿estas aquí?- dijo el pelinegro mirándola- que alegría verte

- A mi mucho mas Goku- dijo abrazándolo- Te extrañamos mucho-dijo la mujer aun melancólica

- Vaya yo más créeme- dijo el pelinegro aun observando a Amanda.

- Bueno tu padre te está esperando en la sala- dijo al mujer rompiendo el abrazo- yo en un momento los acompaño ¿ok? –dijo la mujer para luego retirarse

- Vaya al parecer tenía prisa- dijo el pelinegro mirando como la mujer se iba- bueno creo que mi papá me espera- dijo el joven entrando a su casa

- Hola Goku al parecer llegaste- oyó el pelinegro del que parecía ser su padre- si padre ya llegue-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su padre con una distancia de un metro y dio una pequeña reverencia

- ya puedes sentarte- dijo su padre algo aburrido en su tono, Bardock era totalmente igual a su hijo con la única diferencia que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-gracias padre- dijo el pelinegro sentándose- al fin llegue a Estados Unidos-dijo tornándose algo serio- ¿ya me podrás explicar todo lo que paso en mi ausencia?- dijo con una cuestionarte muy fuerte

- sabes que no me gusta que me mires de esa manera, pero te lo tolerare solo porque acabas de llegar- dijo su padre muy serio, al parecer la presencia de su hijo no era tan grata –y sobre las cosas que pasaron en tu ausencia no tengo porque contártelo no es de tu conveniencia ¿no?- dijo esta vez esquivando el tema

- CLARO QUE TENGO DERECHO A SABER- dijo el pelinegro totalmente agresivo parándose- se trata de…- pero no pudo continuar ya que su padre lo interrumpió

- Si pero ¿sabes qué? yo tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca- dijo esta vez el padre acercándose a su hijo- y es mas en vez de meterte en mis asuntos y problemas, deberías mejor encargarte de la zorra que tenias como novia me refiero a esa mujerzuela de la familia Duval, sabía que aceptando esa relación nada bueno podría venir- dijo su padre escupiéndole un poco más las palabras

- CALLATE- dijo Goku completamente encolerizado-no tienes porque…- dijo el pelinegro aun enfadado

-¿no tengo porque ofenderla? Ja eres patético me da vergüenza decir que eres mi hijo, yo siendo tu no perdonaría lo que esa mujer te hizo, pero como eres un estúpido nunca me oyes- dijo su padre peleando

- ese es otro problema que resolveré, de eso no te preocupes – dijo e pelinegro aun enfadado – yo no vine a escuchar tus consejos, vine a exigirte una explicación de ese hijo tuyo- dijo completamente enfadado.

- vaya te encanta encararme ¿no? Pero yo no tengo derecho decir nada de ti y de esa…mejor me callo y te lo presento- dijo su padre tomando otra vez su anterior asiento – Amanda ven en este momento- dijo el hombre de la cicatriz

En menos de 2 minutos Amanda estaba en presencia de los hombres Son. Amanda era una mujer de más o menos 50 años, que había sido prácticamente la nana de Goku desde que su madre murió; Goku tendría solo unos 7 años cuando se encargo de criarlo. Era una mujer que a la vista se sabía que se cuidaba pues no tenia sobrepeso, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su edad, ya que era obvio que los años habían pasado sobre ella, su pelo aunque era castaño ya no se notaba mucho por las canas que ya tenía.

- Me llamo señor Son- dijo la mujer con mucho respeto

- así es quiero que le muestres el bebé a Goku- dijo el padre parándose- no tengo tiempo para quedarme, tengo que ir a la empresa- dijo retirándose- adiós Goku- dijo saliendo en ese momento de la sala para luego salir de la mansión.

- Si señor- dijo la mujer saliendo de la sala – por favor Goku acompáñame- dijo la mujer queriendo llamar al pelinegro

- Yo no quiero conocer a ese bebe- dijo Goku secamente- no me importa que sea mi medio hermano, no lo quiero- dijo Goku a un parado.

- No seas así Goku, Dan no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo la mujer acercándose al pelinegro, para luego jalarlo del brazo para hacerle subir las escaleras.

- TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO- dijo Goku zafándose del agarre de la mujer

- ¡NO Goku!- dijo la mujer enfadada- tienes que conocerlo…es tu hermano- tratando de convencer al pelinegro- quieras o no tienen la misma sangre, así que iras quieras o no- pronuncio volviéndolo a jalar, pero sin conseguir nada – si bien no quieres ir, al menos hazlo por tu nana, por favor- dijo mirándolo con algo de tristeza y suplica.

El pelinegro no podía negarle nada a su nana ya que ella era como una segunda madre para él y era obvio que con esa mirada, Goku seria convencido.

- Esta bien Amanda tu ganas, pero solo lo veré y luego me iré ¿ok?- dijo Goku resignado subiendo las escaleras con su nana. Después de subir las gradas y cruzar un pasillo largo Amanda dio la señal de que el bebe estaba en un cuarto a lado del que era de Goku, las dos personas entraron al cuarto y aunque el pelinegro no tenía ganas de ver al bebe, no podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad de ver cómo era.

Amanda se acerco a la cuna que estaba a lado de la ventana del cuarto y alzo a un bebe de ahí

- Buen día Dan, despierta tienes una visita muy especial- hablo al mujer con mucha dulzura – Vamos Goku acércate- pido la mujer esperando respuesta del pelinegro

- No creo que quiera seguir con esto, mejor me voy- dijo el joven queriéndose ir de la recámara.

- Goku me lo prometiste por favor, agárralo- dijo la mujer dándole el bultito que tenía en brazos al pelinegro

- no- dijo el pelinegro, pero ya era tarde el bultito ya estaba en sus brazos aunque su rostrito estaba tapado y no podía ver el rostro, esto cambio rápido pues su nana destapo al bebe mostrando la carita angelical del que era hermano de Goku.

Al parecer el tiempo se había colgado y todo había desaparecido para Goku, al ver a ese pequeño ser que tenía en sus brazos, no pudo evitar lagrimear al parecer ese bebé era demasiado tierno e inocente que Goku ya no lo miraba con odio ni indiferencia, es mas lo miraba con una dulzura. El bebé era de pelo negro y ojos negros, con la única diferencia que sus estos no eran chiquitos eran más bien grandes y brillosos

- Hola bebé- dijo Goku suavemente, provocando que el bebé lo mirase de una forma dulce y alegre - yo soy tu hermano mayor Goku y debo decirte que nunca había visto a un bebe tan lindo como tu- dicho esto, como si el bebé hubiera captado lo dicho por el pelinegro comenzó a sonreírle

- Al parecer le agradas- dijo Amanda queriendo agarrar al bebe, pero este se oponía quería estar en brazos de su hermano- vaya mira nada mas no quiere que lo sujete, vaya jovencito- dijo algo ofendida la mujer.

- Jaja vaya le agrado mucho ¿eh?- dijo Goku mofándose por lo que el bebe le había hecho a su nana- pero…- esta vez puso una cara angustiada – Amanda explícame quien es su madre, porque yo…- dijo Goku queriendo contener su dolor- no puedo aceptar que mi papá haya estado con otra mujer- dijo Goku esta vez triste

- Se cómo te sientes, pero tu padre era hombre y necesitaba de una mujer- dijo la mujer algo comprensiva- veras Sara Engel es la madre del pequeño Dan, al parecer no le dijo nada a tu padre sobre su embarazo, pero cambio de idea cuando nació pues al parecer a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo…- dijo esta vez triste.

- ¿No tenía mucho tiempo? ¿Qué paso?- cuestiono el pelinegro

- Tuvo un accidente, fue atropellada por un auto- pronuncio la mujer logrando dejar perplejo al pelinegro- no viviría por mucho ya que el choque fue muy fuerte…al parecer la mujer no tuvo más opción que recurrir al padre del bebé es decir tu padre Goku, le suplico que lo cuidara y aunque a tu papá no le fue fácil aceptar, termino accediendo con el pedido de la mujer…murió al día siguiente de la promesa de tu padre- dijo muy triste la nana del pelinegro

- Vaya es una pena…- dijo el chico de cabello alborotado esta vez avergonzado-debo decirte que cuando mi padre me dijo que le habían cargado un hijo, me enfade con él, no era el momento perfecto y más cuando me dijo que ya lo tenía con el mas de 2 meses.

- Yo le rogué a tu padre que te lo diga, era mejor que te lo diga en ese momento a que te enteraras al llegar- dijo la mujer algo apenada.

- Tal vez si mi papá no me hubiera dicho en ese momento esa noticia, tal vez la hubiera asimilado mejor- dijo el pelinegro desconcertando a la mujer

- Como que si te lo hubiera dicho en otro momento ¿a qué te refieres Goku?- dijo esta vez la mujer algo desesperada.

- uah! uah!- se escucho de la nada, al parecer el grito angustioso de la mujer había hecho llorar al bebé

- Vaya tranquilo Dan, no llores- empezó a decir Goku con dulzura- No fue para tanto- dijo mirándolo con amabilidad, a parecer estaba funcionando el bebé poco a poco dejaba de llorar. Después de mucho rato meciéndolo y acurrucándolo el pequeño Dan ya estaba durmiendo.

- Vaya ¡que bebito!- dijo Amanda mirando al pequeño Dan acurrucado en los brazos de su hermano- si que se durmió rápido, ojala hiciera eso conmigo- dijo mirándolo- Goku sería mejor si lo pones en su cuna

- Si tienes razón- dijo Goku colocando con suavidad al bebé en su cunita – ¡ya está! que tierno se ve- dijo Goku aun observando al pequeño bebe echado en su cunita

-jaja- comenzó a oír el pelinegro de la mujer

- ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa Amanda?- dijo el pelinegro aun desconcertado

- No nada, sucede que…- dijo la mujer aun riendo- sucede que es un hecho que tu y el pequeño Dan son hermanos, son tan parecidos- dijo la mujer aun conmovida por el parentesco de los hermanos

- jaja no creo- dijo Goku mirando a la mujer- Yo soy igual a mi papá y se podría decir que no soy tan atractivo como lo es Dan, ya que debo decirte que no se parece para nada a mí, supongo que salió igual a esa tal Sara su madre- dijo aun bufándose – Dan me supero…es más atractivo que yo- dijo en un tono dramático- bueno ya que, me preocupare de él cuando sea grande, por el momento no corro tanto peligro- dijo bufándose de lo que decía.

- Jaja Goku te pasas, pero si al parecer Dan es muy guapo y eso que es un bebé- dijo la mujer siguiendo la corriente a Goku- pero cambiemos de tema…debes de estar cansado por favor ve a tu cuarto y descansa- dijo al mujer

- No creo que eso sea posible- dijo esta vez Goku, cosa que sorprendo a la mujer – Veras ya no viviré más en la mansión Son ahora que he vivido en Francia solo, decide comprarme un departamento e independizarme de mi padre y adivina donde se encuentra mi futuro hogar… en Rivera Building el mejor edificio de Boston- dijo completamente alegre

- ¿En Riviera Building?...genial Goku- dijo Amanda algo triste- entonces dejaras a tu nana y a tu hermano solos?- pronuncio melancólicamente

- Vamos Amanda no te pongas así- dijo el pelinegro tratando de alegrarla- tu y Dan pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran y yo también vendré a visitarlos – le tiqueó el ojo dándole lo antes dicho como un hecho.

- Si es así Goku entonces, te ayudare a acomodar todo en tu departamento- dijo la mujer queriendo continuar con la conversación

- no hace falta le pedí a Vegeta que acomodara todo, lo único que necesito es acomodar mi ropa que no será mucho problema…pero ahora tengo que retirarme ¿ok?- dijo Goku pro ultimo

- así que te vas…cuídate mucho Goku y mañana iré a verte, dime donde queda tu departamento- dijo la mujer sacando un librito de notas de su bolsillo

- En Riviera Building, en el piso 7 departamento B- dijo Goku finalizando la charla- bueno Amanda me tengo que ir, te cuidas- dijo Goku retirándose de la recamara de su hermanito no sin antes decir - y por favor cuida de Dan y tráelo mañana ¿si?- dijo el pelinegro yéndose

-así lo hare Goku, adiós – dijo la mujer pero Goku ya se había ido.

Después de salir de su casa Goku fue al garaje de su casa para sacar al que era su auto, puso sus pertenencias en la maletera y salió de la casa con dirección al centro, hace mucho que no estaba ahí por eso quería pasear por ahí, aunque muy dentro de él sus pensamientos aun estaban dirigidos a dos personas: El pequeño Dan y la mujer mencionada por su padre Milk Duval su ex novia, las palabras de su padre le habían dolido mucho…

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos y bien como quedo pues este cap se partira en dos porque me quedo muy largo pero la segunda aprte saldra redcien en domingo pues aqui ya se sabe quien era la mujer y el bebe se cuida ojala dejen reviews ByE**


	10. Capítulo 10: Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Hola a todos jajaja bueno pues aqui les dejo el siguiente cap que de seguro debieron estar esperando para leer no? jejeje pues aqui continuamos con el flash back de Goku y ps se seguiran clarando mas duda jajaja se cuidan muucho ah y les tengo una pregunta pero mejor la guardo para el final... jejeje **

* * *

_**Recuerdos dolorosos**_

_- es mas en vez de meterte en mis asuntos y problemas, deberías mejor encargarte de la zorra que tenias como novia me refiero a esa mujerzuela de la familia Duval, sabía que aceptando esa relación nada bueno podría venir- dijo su padre escupiéndole un poco más las palabras_

_-¿no tengo porque ofenderla? Ja eres patético me da vergüenza decir que eres mi hijo, yo siendo tu no perdonaría lo que esa mujer te hizo, pero como eres un estúpido nunca me oyes_

- Milk…- dijo Goku - ¿que estarás haciendo en este momento? - dijo aun caminando por el centro, recordando toda y cada palabra que su padre había dicho sobre ella en la mañana. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y él seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, fue que en ese momento que choco con una mujer de pelo negro que era nadie mas y nadie menos que Milk Duval

"_No puede ser estaba pensando en ti y ahora apareces"_ pensó el hombre cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron, pero todo fue cortado por la pelinegro que al verlo salió corriendo

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué corre?" _ pensó el joven - ¿A dónde vas? Milk espera tus cosas, Milk espera – dijo el pelinegro dándose cuenta que la joven había huido prácticamente sola sin sus cosas, después de su grito él creyó que la joven volvería por sus pertenencias…pero no fue así la muchacha había escapado y no volvería.

-no dejare que escapes Milk…- dijo para luego no sin antes tomar sus cosas perseguirla por un corto tramo. Vio como la joven entraba a un parqueo y trato de darle alcance en ese momento y al momento de tratar de conseguirlo ella escapo con su auto, escapando de él. Antes de que se fuera trato de detenerla golpeando la ventana trasera de su auto, pero aun así ella no paro y termino perdiéndose de la vista del joven heredero.

- Milk tus cosas- dijo el tratando de convencerse que la joven a la que una vez había amado, había huido prácticamente de él sin importar las consecuencias…ella solo huyo y nada más.

- no tengo otra opción más que llevarlas a tu casa- dijo el joven recordando donde vivía su ex amor. Sin más motivación y ganas de seguir en ese lugar el pelinegro decidió ir al fin a su departamento con las cosas de Milk – otro día se las entregaré, por el día de hoy ya tuve muchas emociones y necesito descansar -dijo entrando a su auto dirigiéndose a su nuevo departamento.

Ni bien llego al condominio Riviera Building no espero mas y guardo su auto en el garaje del edificio, estaba tan cansado que no tomo las escaleras y espero por el ascensor en el mismo garaje, ni bien llego al que era el piso 7 supo que su departamento era el B, al tomar las llaves que tenía en su posición abrió la puerta así viendo lo que sería su nuevo hogar. El cansasio lo tenía muy agotado por lo que no quiso explorar mas su departamento lo que no podía negar era que el departamento estaba muy bien decorado y todo en su lugar

- Vegeta hizo un buen trabajo con la mudanza- pronuncio yéndose directo a su cuarto – cualquiera juraría que yo ya vivía aquí- musito antes de echarse en la que era su cama de doble pieza extra grande – Bueno creo que lo llamare para agradecérselo, hizo un muy buen trabajo- dijo finalmente el joven dando un pequeño bostezo para luego ser atrapado por el sueño y descansar plenamente.

- Dan…Milk- fueron las últimas palabras que puedo pronunciar antes de dormir.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

**

- Goku – fue lo único que oía

- GOKU –volvió a oír por parte de la mujer

- ¿eh?-dijo algo perplejo- ¿Qué pasa Amanda?- pregunto dándose cuenta que se había hundido en sus pensamientos.

- Goku te colgaste mucho ¿en que estabas pensando?- dijo la mujer dándose cuenta que todo lo que haba dicho, había sido completamente ignorado por el pelinegro- ¿puede ser en tu pequeño hermano Dan?- se cuestiono ella misma ya que no había dejado de mirarlo (a Dan) desde que lo tenía en sus brazos.

- No – dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro de pesadez, pensando muy bien lo que diría - No te dije lo que me paso el día de ayer, no me podrás creer - comento el joven aun con algo de desdén en sus palabras – Me encontré con alguien…alguien que fue muy importante para mí- musito el joven aun triste por sus propios comentarios

- ¿Eh? ¿Con quien Goku?- cuestiono la mujer esperando una respuesta que tardo mucho en llegar.

- En serio que ni yo mismo me creo a mi mismo pero tengo que pisar la realidad…me encontré con-dijo muy indeciso en lo que diría – me encontré con Milk Duval –pronuncio finalmente aquel nombre que le dolía pronunciar- así es, no miento ayer…vi a Milk ¡a Milk! Amanda- recalco mirando a su nana de una manera inexpresiva pero algo fuerte en su tono.

- Milk… ¡Milk Duval! - dijo la mujer asombrándose más por lo que acababa de decir _"eso no puede ser acaso ella…" _se pregunto a si misma lo que pensaba

- Si Amanda Milk Duval y yo nos volvimos a ver y no me podrás creer…ni bien ella me miro huyo sin razón alguna, como si yo fuera un monstro que deseara comerla- dijo esta vez el pelinegro mas enfadado – ¡que se cree! ella es la que ahora huye, después de que ella…- dijo el pelinegro dándose cuenta que lo último que había dicho no debía haberlo dicho – no…no importa-musito antes de cerrar los ojos con algo de pesadez.

- Que ella que…- repitió su nana quitándole el bebe

- No importa eso es pasado- dijo el joven recordando algo que no quería recordar- además es algo largo de contar- trato de finalizar lo que había comenzado

- con que si ¿eh? pues Dan y yo tenemos suficiente tiempo como parea oír algo que no vale la pena, así que suéltalo de una vez por todas- dijo mujer dándole un biberón a bebe, provocando una mirada de berrinche por parte de joven de cabellos alborotados – y bien qué esperas- finalizo la mujer esperando la historia del pelinegro

- Ya que- dijo el joven suspirando y dándose por vencido – todo comenzó hace…

.

.

Ring! Ring! sonó por todo su cuarto, el joven ya no podía recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día ya que el teléfono lo había interrumpido y ya no podía ignorarlo ese simple timbre lo estaba estresando

- ¿quien podrá ser a estas horas?- dijo el hombre dándose cuenta que ya era un poco más de las 12:00 de la noche, para luego pararse a tomar el bendito teléfono.

- Hola ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo el pelinegro bastante malhumorado a la persona que lo había llamado

- Vaya alguien está con su mal genio ¿eh? – dijo una voz que el pelinegro no había oído hace mucho pero que si recordaba

- Vegeta se puede saber para que me llamaste- dijo esta vez el pelinegro muy enfadado por la llamada

- ¡Cállate! que no llame para que me grites estúpido, recuerda que soy tu mayor y que al menos por haberme encargado de la mudanza de tus pertenencias deberías de al menos tener algo de respeto y haberme dicho que llegaste antes de lo planeado- dijo el otro pelinegro enfadado por el trato de su amigo

- Vaya sigues siendo un cascarrabias- dijo el cabellos alborotados comenzando a bufarse del hombre que estaba en la otra línea

- ¿Cascarrabias? Que te has creído gusano, te llamo para saber si era verdad que habías llegado y me respondes de esta manera- dice el hombre de pelo puntiagudo aun ofendido.

- Tú llamaste ¿para ver si había llegado? Vaya quien lo dirá y ¿a estas horas?- pregunto Goku aun agraciado pero ahora con un tono sarcástico.

- ¡Cállate gusano! te llame para eso ¿ya? y ahora que se que estas aquí (Boston) mañana mismo iré a visitarte, necesito decirte algunas cosas que tienes que saber- dijo esta vez Vegeta más serio

- si es así te espero mañana a las 9 de la mañana, nos vemos- dijo Goku colgando en ese momento el teléfono sin previo aviso.

* * *

- Este tonto ¿me acaba de cortar? – dijo Vegeta dándose cuenta que lo habían dejado hablando solo- Se nota que has cambiado Goku- dijo colgando el teléfono de su departamento para dormir.

* * *

- Hay Vegeta, imprudente como siempre- dijo poniéndose quedando en bóxers para dormir – ¡Ya que! al menos vendrá el día de mañana para decirme algo ¿importante?¿que podrá ser?- dijo esta vez echándose en su cama

- sea lo que sea, yo también le diré que conocí a mi hermanastro Dan y volví a ver-dejo salir un suspiro- a Milk- volviendo a pensar en la joven- Milk Duval ¿me odias?- musito mirando el techo de su cuarto – yo no sé si hacerlo, pero si se que no te lo perdonare…nunca- repitió para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Al fin el periodo de universidad del día había acabado, el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde y el sol estaba en el horizonte dando un atardecer muy hermoso, mientras se vea un paisaje lleno de estudiantes; dos figuras se podían distinguir del montón eran una joven muy linda conversando con un joven muy guapo, al parecer la joven le estaba dando halagos…

- Sabias que eres uno de los pocos hombres que puedo admirar…Goku eres único- no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que oía todos los halagos que me hacia esa joven, con solo verla quedaba tan hipnotizado con su belleza

- Porque dices eso Milk solo me conoces hace 3 meses y ya sacas esas conclusiones- dije aun avergonzado con un brazo detrás de mi nuca y fingiendo sonreír

- No digas eso, créeme que en mi vida nunca había conocido a un chico tan sincero y bueno como tú, es por eso que te considero mi mejor amigo- dijo la joven abrazando uno de mis brazos- es mas en los últimos 3 meses todo ha sido tan…como lo diría genial, amigos como tú y especialmente hombres, Goku no se encuentran nunca lo olvides- dijo la pelinegro separándose de mí para luego alejarse poco a poco – bueno será mejor que me vaya hoy tengo que cenar con mis padres, nos vemos Goku- dijo la joven elevando una mano dando a entender que se despedía

- Adiós Milk-dije elevando también mi mano- nos vemos mañana en la fiesta ¿no?-dije mirando aun como ella se daba la vuelta para mirarme y parar su caminata

- ¡Claro que sí! no me lo perdería por nada- dijo Milk para luego volver a voltearse y subir a su limosina

Me había quedado justo ahí parado como un tonto mirando como la limosina se alejaba y con ella la chica más linda no solo de Boston sino de todo el mundo

- Milk…no puedo creer que me hayas atrapado…mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti y ahora ¿que hare?- dije aun recordando uno de los motivos por los cuales me había decidido acercar a la ojinegro – Vegeta…- deje salir de mi boca – por ti Vegeta es que ahora la amo más que a mi vida pero…el problema es que tu también la amas- dije aun reviviendo como mi mejor amigo desde la infancia se había enamorado locamente por Milk Duval; no era algo tan aceptable él era mucho más mayor que Milk pero aun así el no había perdido las esperanzas y lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido era pedirme A MI acercarme a esa joven, al conocerla tan bien y su verdadero ser hizo que yo también me enamorara de ella, esa al menos había sido mi conclusión final el día de ayer, admitir que amaba a Milk Duval pero un pequeño miedo estaba en mi interior por mi nueva afirmación ¿Qué haría ahora? Vegeta fue el primero que la vio…pero él no la conocía tan bien como yo, un punto para mi ¿no?

- Y ahora- dije suspirando- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?- dije sintiéndome frustrado por lo complicado que se había puesto este triangulo amoroso, porque lo era ¿no?

Vegeta amaba a Milk; Yo amaba a Milk y ella…no lo sabía pero muy en mi interior en serio que deseaba ser yo el dueño de su corazón yo la haría más feliz que cualquiera – Milk…porque tuviste que aparecer- dije suspirando mas

- Se puede saber ¿con quién hablas?- escuche una voz de la nada que en serio me helo, esa voz le pertenecía a una de las personas que agobiaba mis pensamientos – Vegeta- dije finamente mirándolo con una cara de horror –que haces aquí- dije tratando de esquivar la anterior pregunta

- pues no sé, estaba pasando por aquí y quise saludarte a ti y a Milk pero ¿ella no esta no? que mal igual, mañana será el día que la princesita de Duval Business caiga ante mis pies ¿no?- al oír esas palabras llenas de confianza llenaba de rabia todo mi ser, Vegeta podía ser mi amigo pero no me gustaba para nada la idea de verlo junto a la chica que era la dueña de mi corazón - Es por eso que vine necesito saber todo lo que le gusta, lo que no y que desea en un hombre- dijo Vegeta tratando de sacarme más información de lo que era Milk Duval-

-pues en realidad no sé si esto esté bien- dije tratando de esquivar las preguntas de mi amigo - a Milk le gusta los hombres que dicen lo que en realidad sienten y tu no hiciste eso, tu me mandaste a mí para averiguar todo de ella, un punto menos a tu favor no crees- di en el blanco, al menos eso creía no quería que Vegeta consiguiera lo que yo también quería…

- pero que dices ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa acaso no quieres decirme? por si no sabes Milk es mía desde el momento en el que te pedí que la investigaras, no me importa si a ella le gustan ese tipo de chicos yo solo quiero saber que le gusta y que no para tenerla a mi merced, la heredera de Duval Business…- dijo mi amigo completamente alterado

- CALLATE- le dije sin querer soportar otra vez oír algo relacionado con "Milk será mía" por parte de Vegeta, no quería siquiera imaginármelo- no pienso decirte nada ¿me oíste? N-A-D-A- dije finalizando la conversación y retirándome del lugar donde había comenzado la discusión

- ¿que te pasa Goku? Oye ven, no creas que te iras así por así- dijo siguiéndome pero no pararía, entre a mi auto y lo cerré, Vegeta estaba golpeando al ventana como un maniático pero no pararía me iría de ahí. Encendí el auto y salí de la universidad.

Mientras aun estaba en el camino manejando mi auto, no podía evitar pensar en Milk solo hace un día que me había convencido que la amaba y ahora había evitado a Vegeta pero… ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Mañana iba a haber una fiesta y era muy obvio que Vegeta iría y Milk también ¿Cómo haría para que Vegeta no se acercara a Milk? ¿Le confesaría mis sentimientos a Milk? ¿Qué me diría Milk? Todas estas preguntas me atormentaban y no me dejaban en paz solo quería olvidarme de todo e irme a algún lugar tranquilo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, aquella mansión que era desde siempre mi hogar, pero nunca logre sentirme como si fuera mi verdadero hogar; sin mucho ánimo salí de mi auto y entre a mi mansión

- Vaya Goku ya llegaste- dijo mi nana Amanda

- Si Amanda ya llegue ¿Cómo estás?-dije sin mucho animo

- Umm yo muy bien-dijo acercándose a mi – pero no creo que tu lo estés te ves triste- dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿paso algo en la universidad?- pregunto como si me conociera

- No claro que no – dije dando una sonrisa fingida con mi típica mano en la nuca en señal que no pasaba nada – es solo que estoy cansado nada mas jeje- continúe sonriendo de manera fingida "que me crea" me decía a mi mismo rogando a mi suerte que hiciera que Amanda me creyera

- Si puede ser- dijo mirándome de reojo – bueno como no quieres decir la verdad no pienso obligarte a decírmela - dijo dando un suspiro de resignación para luego pintar una gran sonrisa -te tengo buenas noticias- dijo esta vez muy feliz – Adivina quién te llamo- pronuncio esperando una respuesta por parte mía, pero nunca llego me quede colgado sin comprender lo que me decía – Pues hace unos 10 minutos la señorita Duval quiso comunicarse contigo, pero no estabas- comenzó a decir mi nana para ser interrumpida por mi

- ¡que! ¡Milk llamo! Hace cuanto- dije exaltándome pero de alegría no podía evitarlo estaba sonriendo y no podía dejar de hacerlo, los músculos de mi cara se habían puesto duros y aunque me decía que no debía sonreír lo seguía haciendo sin razón o deseo de realizarlo

- Jaja ves te dije que eran buenas noticias ¿eh?- dijo mi nana dándome un codazo- Pues aunque la señorita es su amiga joven Son y suene indebido lo que diré no puedo evitar decirle que usted y ella harían una linda pareja – comento junto a una mirada de esperanza y una sonrisa picara

- Ah pues yo…yo-dije sintiendo como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba de manera apresurada – no…no pues…yo… ¡ah! Cambiemos de tema- dije resignado por haberme quedado embobado con el comentario de mi nana

- Jaja Goku tu sí que eres un caso, porque no lo admites la señorita Duval no es solo una amiga ¿no ve? Tú la ves como algo más o me dirás que no- dijo mirándome de manera dudosa.

- Yo…yo…- deje salir un suspiro- Si tienes razón…la amo- finalicé una frase que tal vez hace una semana me hubiera negado a admitir – Milk es simplemente tan…perfecta es sincera, inteligente, atlética, preciosa y por sobre todo tiene un carácter que en serio me vuelve loco; como no me podría fijar en una chica tan perfecta como lo es ella- dije comenzando a sonreír otra vez de solo imaginarme su bello rostro en mis pensamientos

- Goku ¿Qué tierno!- comento mi nana mirándome de una manera tan adorable – Debo de agradecerle mucho a la señorita Duval por haber aparecido- dijo dándome un abrazo

- ¿Agradecerle? ¿Por qué agradecerle Amanda?- dije sin entender lo que mi nana me había dicho

- Porque gracias a ella puedo verte por primera vez sonreír de una manera tan pura e inocente…desde que Milk formo parte de tu vida, no ha habido momento que no te haya visto feliz y eso me alegra mucho- pronuncio mi nana – ella fue la salvación, la luz, el ángel que te ilumino la vida, nunca dejare de agradecérselo Goku- termino la frase acabando también con el abrazo

- Vaya Amanda gracias por las palabras y gracias por ser siempre un gran apoyo- musite comenzando a alejarme de mi nana- si me disculpas me tengo que retirar, quiero descansar un poco la universidad estuvo fuerte-

- Claro Goku puedes ir- dijo dándome permiso para retirarme – pero una última cosa- volvió a decir provocando que parase mi retirada – no te olvides de llamar a Milk Duval- dándome una sonrisa grande

- Si no te preocupes la llamare ahora mismo- dije subiendo la escaleras de la mansión para ir a mi habitación.

Al entrar a mi habitación me tumbe en mi cama pensando en todo lo acontecido y solo había una persona que me venía a la mente

- Milk… te amo…te amo tanto que no se qué haría sin ti- dije mirando el techo de mi cuarto tratando de conciliar el sueño

* * *

Aun no podía conciliar su sueño, ese recuerdo tan doloroso había vuelto para su mala suerte y ni bien pensaba en el sufría…recordar simplemente algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo no era algo malo pero este recuerdo solo hacia algo y era lastimarlo, todo ese recuerdo solo se basaba en una persona

- Milk…-pronuncio esta vez lagrimeando- ¿Por qué Milk?- se sentó bruscamente en la cama – PORQUE ME HICISTE ESO ¿acaso no me amabas? YO TE AMABA- pronunciaba enfadado, tratando de destrozar el colchón colocando su mano en el, en forma de puño pero no funcionaba su ira era muy fuerte y ni siquiera una persona sin sentimientos podría haber soportado semejante dolor. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin querer detenerse de sus mejillas, ya no hacía nada para aguantarse comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno y sin querer siquiera calmar el volumen de su llanto continuo llorando sin consuelo no le importaba si sus vecinos escuchaban su llanto, él deseaba que todo el mundo se enterara del dolor que sentía; aunque un hombre nunca debía llorar esta vez no se podía hacer nada mas…el dolor que llevaba dentro lo lastimaba mucho y no podía hacer nada para borrar aquel dolor que sentía

- MILK!- grito desesperadamente - ¿Por qué Milk?- pronuncio para luego quedarse estático ahí. No movió ni un solo musculo se quedo ahí estático sin moverse ni respirar. Así paso toda la noche, con la misma pose…sentado en la cama con un puño encima de su cama y las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin señales de querer parar…

.

.

* * *

**Ahhhh Dios que mala que soy aun no aclaro que pasa porque tanto odio ¿que paso? jajaja ps jaja nos e cuando lo aclarare jajajaajjaa no me odien jajaja ahora si la pregunta que les queria hacer era la siguiente:**

**¿que dia preferirian que actualise?**

**He decidido que lo mejor seria actualizar una vez por semana pero mi pregunta es que dia preferirian que fuesen los nuevos caps, ps desearian que me respondan okis jajaja **

**P.D: si les gusto el cap xfa dejen sus reviews y si desearan que aclare algo con gusto lo hare okis jajaja bueno se cuidan muucho, cualquier consejo sera bien recivido ^-^**


	11. Capítulo 11: Egoísmo

**Hola como estaaaan mil disculpas por la tardanzaa, en serio lo lamento examene s y tareas son las que me ha hundidoooooo peor les prometo que, desde ahora publicare cada miercoles ok? y si no fuera asi lo dire ok bueno aqui les traigo otro cap que los dejara impresionada ens serioo jeje **

**Querida Mary3304 te prometo que en el siguiente cap habra mucho romance debo decir que hasta llore al terminarlo, sera dulce el momento entre Goku y Milk claro que no me hago responsable por el tiempo pero en el siguiente cap lo podras ver palabraaaaa grax x tu review!**

**

* * *

**

.

**Egoísmo**

A la mañana siguiente desperté adormecida, no había dormido en ninguna cama es mas estaba apoyada en mis rodillas y mi espalda chocaba con la puerta principal de mi nuevo departamento, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero algo muy dentro mío me aconsejaba que mejor no lo averiguara. Sin querer los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente y solo pude pronunciar una palabra

- Goku…- dije después de recordar todo lo que ese pelinegro agresivo me había dicho y hecho – Me lastimo física y psicológicamente…es un…- no pude continuar porque de mis ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de lagrimas - ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué cuando recuerdo tu nombre me duele tanto el corazón? Siento tantas cosas que no había experimentado ¿Por qué me duele lo que paso anoche? No te conozco o al menos no te recuerdo pero lo que paso ayer me lastimo de una manera que nunca podrás comprender…Goku- dije cerrando mis ojos otra vez, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pensar que esta era un pesadilla y que pronto me despertaría y todo quedaría en el olvido…pero no…esta era mi realidad…una dolorosa realidad.

* * *

No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, de solo recordar a Milk y todos nuestros momentos juntos me lastimaba no quería admitirlo pero odiarla me dolía ¿odiarla? Eso solo lo decía superficialmente lo que me enfadaba admitir era que aun la amaba eso me molestaba y me dolía.

- Me enamore como un tonto de ti- musite sonriendo – Milk cuanto desearía retroceder el tiempo para detener o borrar el día que admití que te amaba- dije saliendo de la cama.

* * *

¿Por qué tu recuerdo…tu nombre me lastima tanto?

Se escucho en dos lugares diferentes pero igual cercanos, los que la habían mencionado sentían un inmenso dolor en el corazón ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan…injusta? Por Dios ¿Por qué no los despertabas de aquella pesadilla?

* * *

- No puedo quedarme aquí viendo como amargo mi vida –dije abriendo mis ojos y parándome- no dejare que ese tal Goku me intimide- dije moviendo mi cabeza en señal de negación- no para nada, no ahora que pude independizarme NO dejare que un hombre como él me haga retroceder lo que tanto me costó lograr…es mas ahora necesito saber todo de él y la mejor forma de saberlo será nada más y nada menos que…escuchar a mi querida amiga Bulma- dije dirigiéndome al teléfono.

Era la única opción que había podido sacar, si Goku había sido mi novio y Bulma era mi mejor amiga antes de mi secuestro, ella tendría que saber todo ¿no? Esa era mi razón bien fundamentada para llamarla, no daría marcha atrás…tome mi teléfono decidida, me senté y marque el numero de su departamento…acerque mi oído al auricular y espere a que mi amiga me contestara; el reloj de mi muñeca me decía que era las 8 y media de la mañana, tal vez era una hora muy "temprana" para llamar pero no podía esperar necesitaba hablar con Bulma…no hallaba respuesta alguna…justo cuando estaba por colgar

- Ho…Hola Bulma Brief al habla- logre oír por el otro lado de la línea, al parecer había despertado a Bulma porque el tono de su voz era cansada y adormecida tal y como cuando uno despierta.

- Hola Bulma- dije con algo de vergüenza- disculpa que te llame tan temprano, pero es una urgencia- no era mentira en serio que necesitaba su ayuda.

- ¿eh? Milk ¿eres tú?- dijo mi amiga tratando de despertarse

- Si Bulma soy yo Milk, Milk Duval – dije sarcásticamente ¡por Dios! mi amiga seguía durmiendo

- Milk- grito mi amiga peliazul con un tono tan infantil del otro lado…que en serio me había dejado asombrada – ¡como has estado! ¿Ya estás en tu nuevo departamento no? ¡Si! ¿Y qué tal? ¿Está todo bien?- las preguntas de mi amiga enserio que eran muchas e innecesarias…excepto la ultima que era la que sí o si necesitaba escuchar

- Bulma ¿podrías callarte y escucharme?- dije cansada por el tono "emocionante" en el que hablaba mi amiga – Si estoy en mi nuevo departamento…pero algo horrible me paso anoche- termine diciéndole a mi amiga, creo que el tono que había usado había preocupado a mi amiga que ni bien había terminado mi frase ella

- ¡QUE! ¿Algo horrible? ¿Qué te paso Milk, estas bien?- fueron esta vez las preguntas de mi amiga, aunque en serio nunca lo vi o sentí venir un inmenso charco de lagrimas caía de mis mejillas y un gran dolor en mi corazón me atormentaba

- No Bulma…no estoy bien- dije tratando de hablar ya que mi llanto era muy fuerte

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te paso Milk? Enserio que me está preocupando, por favor no llores iré ahorita mismo a tu departamento por favor espérame – dijo mi amiga completamente espantada por mi llanto

- Bulma por favor te necesito- dije entre llanto – por favor no tardes- continuaba llorando

- Si Milk ahorita mismo me iré a cambiar, ni bien acabe me iré directo a Riviera Building por favor espérame no tardare lo prometo- dijo mi amiga para luego cortar la llamada

Aunque se suponía que yo también debía cortar la llamada colgando mi teléfono…no lo hice me quede estática mirando a la nada, mis lagrimas no cesaban seguían cayendo de mis ojos y un nudo en mi garganta me estaba lastimando junto a una opresión en mi corazón…no podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar a que mi amiga llegara…solo eso…esperar a que Bulma llegara

* * *

Deje estacionado mi auto último modelo justo en la acera del que era el mejor edificio de todo Boston…Riviera Building…no podía creer como mi amigo había tenido la gran suerte de conseguir un departamento en aquel edificio, era un suertudo, pero que mas daba no era el momento de envidiarlo aunque esta no sería la primera vez que lo hacia

- Vegeta Kozlov- me dije a mi mismo – cuando se te compara con Son Goku en definitiva siempre sales perdiendo…tiene muchas más especializaciones que tu, viajo mucho más que tu, se consiguió un departamento en el mejor edificio de Boston y por si fuera poco se quedo con la mujer de tus sueño…Vegeta Kozlov siendo tu menor te ha superado en todo- no dejaba de decirme lo mismo cada instante.

Aunque no quería admitirlo Goku me había quitado todo, pero lo que más me hervía la sangre era que me quito a Milk…Milk Duval la única mujer que no me tome a la ligera, se podría decir que me enamore de ella desde el momento que la vi, y ella…ella no me había correspondido…no ella prefirió al tonto de Goku, según ella porque él la conocía mucho más que yo, pero no había dado por perdida aquella batalla; la fiesta que haría el día de mañana había sido planeada con el nombre "en honor al regreso de Goku" pero la verdadera razón por la que había hecho esa fiesta era para traer a Milk, el nombre de la fiesta debió haber sido "plan de conquista para Milk Duval " no esta vez Milk no se iría con Goku, simplemente haría que ninguno de los dos se encontrara y enamoraría a la linda Milk Duval para no correr riesgos, al menos Goku no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Milk, no sabía nada de su secuestro y tampoco de su amnesia y para mejorarlo todo el mismo me dijo que la odiaba no entendía porque ni como no se pudo enterar de su secuestro, pero su odio repentino a Milk me alegraba mucho; no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que el destino me daba no…no la desperdiciaría. Sin más rodeos subí al ascensor y espere a llegar a piso 7

- Vaya Goku si que tuvo mucha suerte en conseguir este departamento en Riviera Building, pero no importa lo que tengas yo tendré a Milk y solo eso me interesa – aunque Goku era mi amigo no podía siquiera imaginar que él se hubiera atrevido a quitarme a Milk, pero el mundo daba vueltas y así había podido verlo ahora que Goku no sabía nada de lo ocurrido a Milk y la odiaba y para mejorar todo Milk no recordaba a Goku ¿Cómo lo sabía? Todo se debía gracias a Bulma, Bulma Briefs la mejor amiga de Milk, sabía que la tenia loca por mi y sacaba ventaja de eso…no mentiré Bulma Brief me decía todo sin siquiera pensar que la usaba…pobrecita. En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 7 y salí inmediatamente de él, ni bien salí pude ver dos puertas cada una con las letras "A" y"B"

- Bueno Goku vive en la "B" así que debo tocar este timbre- dije acercando mi dedo al timbre, pude ver antes en m reloj que eran las 9 de la mañana y justo como había dicho la noche anterior a esa hora llegaría, sin más retrasos apreté el timbre y espere que me abrieran. No tuve que esperar mucho en cuestión de un minuto Goku ya me había abierto la puerta, pero eso no fue lo que me había sorprendido, lo que más me había sorprendido fue ver que mi amigo estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos

- Buenos Días Vegeta- logre escuchar de su boca

- Bue…buenos días Goku- dije para no parecer obvia mi sorpresa

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿eh?- dijo el pelinegro de cabello alborotado para luego darme la mano en señal de saludo

- Si hace mucho – respondí dándole mi mano y saludándonos – seis meses para ser precisos- si hace ese periodo de tiempo que no nos habíamos visto y era mucho

- Por favor pasa- dijo mi amigo para luego quedarse estático mirando al frente, no pude evitar la curiosidad y me voltee pero no pude ver nada solo la puerta del otro departamento

- ¿se podría saber que ves Goku?- dije confundido por lo hecho por mi amigo

- Eh…no nada, no es nada Vegeta…o tal vez si sea algo, pero por favor pasa- dijo mi amigo volviendo a la realidad y dándome paso para entrar a su departamento

- Vaya se ve que aun esta como nuevo, pero le doy una semana para que se ensucie- dije algo cómico en mis comentarios

- Vaya que dices Vegeta, yo no soy tan desordenado- pronuncio mi amigo algo ofendido por mi comentario- es más me olvide agradecerte mucho por ayudarme a trasladar mis cosas a este departamento, créeme que si yo hubiera tenido que hacer la mudanza no hubiera podido lograrlo- agradeció Goku con su típica pose…una mano detrás de la nuca

- Umm al parecer al menos agradeces y ¿Por qué dices que no lo hubieras logrado? Que yo sepa no eres tan inútil- dije algo agraciado por mi comentario.

- Jaja muy gracioso, pero veras ayer y antes de ayer fueron días de locos me pasaron muchas cosas maravillosas y…- mi amigo había cambiado su semblante cómico, esta vez se había tornado serio y oscuro - otras que desearía no haber tenido que experimentar

Esa seriedad en el era algo extraño y era más que evidente que lo que le hubiera pasado no era o mejor dicho no había sido para nada bueno y aunque tenía una idea de que podía haber sido prefería escucharlo de él, que de mi – Y ¿se podría saber que fue lo malo?- le cuestione para esperar una respuesta

- Mejor comencemos con lo mejor- dijo cambiando otra vez de semblante- debo decirte que conocí a mi hermanastro Dan y debo decirte que quede maravillado con él, es un ángel caído del cielo él y Amanda me vinieron a visitar el día de ayer…Dan yo seremos muy apegados con decirte que lloro cuando nos separamos - completo mi amigo, dejándome con una gran duda…yo juraba que eso era lo malo pero "conocer a su hermanastro" había sido lo mejor que le había pasado entonces ¿Qué cosa mala pudo haberle pasado?

- Y… ¿y cuál fue la mala?- dije muy curioso de saber la respuesta, en serio que me moría por saberla.

- Antes de ayer me encontré- dijo mi amigo demasiado serio y enojado – me encontré con…- paro de la nada no quería continuar

- Con quien Goku ¡vamos respóndeme!- dije impacientado con la respuesta

- Milk Duval- soltó por ultimo Goku – mi ex novia Vegeta…Milk Duval

Ni bien oí el nombre de la que era la dueña de mi corazón sentí como se me corto la respiración y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que jure que saldría en cualquier momento…todo plan que había formulado para separar a esos dos se había arruinado, para mi mala suerte Goku y Milk ya se habían encontrado, pero no debería perder mis esperanzas según lo que Goku y yo habíamos hablado hace más o menos seis meses era que el la odiaba y aunque no me había dicho exactamente porque, no quise contarle lo que había pasado con su memoria y peor de su secuestro

- Milk Duval…te encontraste con Milk Duval jaja y se podría saber porque fue malo-dije haciéndome a los locos y no hacer notoria mi rabia, ya que estaba muy enojado con que Goku y Milk se hubieran reencontrado

- Como que ¿qué es lo malo?- me reprimió Goku – yo odio a Milk Duval y para empeorarlo todo- dijo mi amigo Goku – para empeorarlo todo…Milk es mi vecina- finalizo Goku aun más enfadado de lo que ya estaba

- Es tu ¿vecina?- dije sin comprender a que se refería Goku, pero aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que esto significaba rogaba imploraba que no fuese cierto.

- Tal y como oíste Vegeta…Milk es mi vecina y cuando digo vecina me refiero a que es la dueña del departamento de alado el departamento "A"

Sentí como un balde de agua fría me había mojado toda la espalda y un montón de emociones fueron experimentadas por mí en ese momento…todos mis planes se habían ido por el desagüe, simplemente lo que había planeado poco a poco se había arruinado, no solo Goku y Milk se habían encontrado sino que también Vivian en el mismo edificio y para colmo en el mismo piso. Maldito destino que decidió juntarlos, me maldecía ¿como podían estar otra vez juntos?

- Pero Vegeta…la odio LA ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA- logre oír de mi amigo

- Goku…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, aunque yo era un hombre duro, me daba mucha lástima ver a mi amigo Goku en ese estado…

* * *

Llegue a las 9:15 am a Riviera Building estaba con mucha prisa Milk me había llamado por teléfono y sonaba muy triste y asustada, fuera lo que le hubiese pasado ella estaba muy mal, sin perder tiempo tome el ascensor, al principio este tardo en llegar pero cuando se abrió me subí y lo cerré rápidamente, no podía esperar a hablar con Milk; al fin había llegado al piso 7 y sin esperar salí y me dirigí al departamento "A" toque el timbre…espere más de 5 minutos y nadie me abría nadie

-Por Dios Milk ábreme- dije desesperada comenzando a tocar la puerta

Debido a que tal vez mis toques fueron muy frecuentes, Milk me abrió después de 10 minutos

- Milk- dije abalanzándome a ella dándole un abrazo muy fuerte – dime ¿Qué te paso?-

- Hola Bulma- contesto mi querida amiga sin ánimo y sin expresión alguna – gracias por venir, por favor pasa

Esto no estaba bien Milk se veía muy mal, no expresaba nada y sus ojos eran la única prueba que afirmaba que había llorado

- Milk por favor cuéntame ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte muy desesperada

- Toma asiento Bulma- dijo la pelinegro- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto para luego quererse retirar de la sala

- No Milk no quiero nada, solo quiero saber que te paso- dije agarrándola de un brazo, al sentir mi toque Milk dejo salir un chillido que significaba que le había dolido mi toque, cuando dirigí mi mirada a su brazo pude ver que este estaba morado y con marcas – Dios mío ¿Qué paso Milk?- grite muy asustada mi amiga había sido agredida, pero ella no parecía responder se quedaba ahí mirándome sin expresión – Por favor dímelo ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién fue el maldito Milk? ¡Responde!- ella no me respondía, mi desesperación me hizo mecerla pero aun así no recibía respuesta ¿acaso te amenazaron? Milk por favor responde-

- Goku…- musito mi amiga sin expresión

-Go… Goku –dije sorprendida…al oír ese nombre mi cuerpo se heló ¿de donde había sacado Milk aquel nombre? ¿Acaso ya comenzaba a recordar?

- Goku me hizo esos moretones- repitió vagamente Milk

- ¿Qué? ¿Goku?- pregunte asombrada, no podía creer lo que oía esto no podía ser Goku y Milk ¿se habían encontrado? ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

- Si…Goku y yo nos volvimos a ver antes de ayer y ayer- pronuncio mi amiga para luego caer en llanto

- Milk…- dije abrazándola, no comprendía ¿Qué había pasado? Milk acaso al fin podía recordar, porque lloraba y ¿Goku le había hecho esos moretes? ¿Por qué? Goku adoraba a Milk él simplemente no la lastimaría. Milk continuaba llorando y ahora que yo era su soporte creo que empezó a llorar con más fuerzas

- lo odio Bulma- dijo mi amiga sin parar de llorar- LO ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS- grito tratando de sacar todo el dolor que tenia dentro de ella

-Milk tranquilízate- dije comenzando a lagrimear – sabes que no me gusta verte así, por favor cálmate- dije abrazándola con mas fuerzas – me tienes a mí y siempre estaré ahí, pero no puedo hacer nada si no te calmas y me cuentas lo que paso-

Al parecer Milk trato de calmarse, pero pedirle que se calme había sido una misión imposible, aun así Milk no se rindió para nada y trató de serenisarse después de un muy buen rato luchando consigo misma Milk paro el llanto.

- Bulma…gracias por estar aquí- dijo Milk devolviéndome el abrazo – muchas gracias…no se qué haría sin ti

- Milk…tranquila ya estoy aquí y no dejare que te pase nada- dije lo que en realidad sentía dentro de mi corazón Milk era mi hermanita menor y no dejaría que se sintiese así -ahora si ¿te crees capaz de contarme lo que paso?- pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa – pero antes de todo cuando me dijiste Goku, me trataste de decir que recordaste- deseaba que eso también fuera afirmativo, lo necesitaba saber.

- No Bulma…no lo recordé, lo descubrí- comento mi amiga – un día subí a la azotea para ver cosas de mi pasado y ahí descubrí un álbum que decía…

- El mejor cambio de mi vida- complete la frase inconscientemente, no quise hacerlo, los padres de Milk me habían prohibido rotundamente que contase a Milk algo sobre Goku, no sabía porque pero tenía prohibidísimo hablarle a Milk de Goku…

- Eso significa que si lo conoces- dijo mi amiga con algo de esperanza en sus ojos – por favor- pronuncio antes de arrodillarse – por favor Bulma dime todo lo que sepas de él, necesito saber- continuo arrodillada rogándome que le contara sobre Goku

- Milk…yo no sé si deba- dije mirándola y con pena, no me gustaba verla arrodillada – por favor párate

- No Bulma, no sin que me digas todo lo que sepas de Goku- continúo decidida

- Para que quieres saberlo si me basta con saber que ese maldito te hizo- dije acercando y mostrándole su brazo los moretes que tenia – que ese maldito te hizo esto Milk…te lastimo- continúe

- Bulma…Goku y yo nos vimos por primera vez hace dos días y sin razón aparente cuando nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, hui sin razón alguna, le tuve miedo- Milk se veía desesperada y continuo implorando – antes de huir sentí una sensación tan linda que sentí que mi corazón volvía a nacer pero al ver su cara detenidamente, solo hui no quise quedarme BULMA POR FAVOR te lo suplico no sé porque hice eso no sé porque hui de Goku, por favor- comenzó a llorar otra vez – ten piedad y cuéntame que paso

- No Milk- me puse dura parándome y obligándola a pararse – no te diré nada ¿Goku te hizo daño cuando se encontraron por primera vez?- me dolía negarle la verdad que tenía derecho a saber pero no podía, no debía

- Bulma no me hagas esto por favor, Goku no me hizo nada el primer día que nos vimos porque hui de él no le di tiempo a hablarme, pero ayer…- dijo comenzando a intensificar su llanto- ayer descubrí que él es mi vecino- cayo otra vez de rodillas

- QUE – grite sin entenderlo - ¿tu vecino? Milk eso no tiene sentido el tendría que vivir en el departamento de alado, para que sea tu vecino- dije rogando a Dios que ese no fuera el caso

- pues tal y como dijiste Bulma el es el dueño del departamento de alado, fue ayer que ambos lo descubrimos, cuando lo volví a ver hui sin saberlo otra vez, pero esa vez no tuve tiempo a escapar y el me agarro y comenzó a decirme…- hizo una pausa para calmarse – que ser mi novio había sido el peor error de su vida y que me odiaba…-

Toda y cada palabra que decía Milk no tenia para nada sentido, Goku odiaba a Milk ¿por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado a Goku? El no era así y peor si se trataba de Milk

-No quería quedarme ahí oyendo todo lo que decía, no sé porque pero todo eso me dolía y cuando trataba de soltarme de su agarre, porque me agarro para que lo escuchara, me agarraba con más fuerza, que me lastimo Bulma porque paso eso porque Goku me odia ¿POR QUE?- comenzó a mecerme rogándome una respuesta que ni yo sabia

- Milk no te miento…no entiendo porque Goku hizo eso, el te amaba te adoraba, no entiendo porque hizo eso- dije sinceramente, porque ni yo me explicaba todo lo que había pasado con Goku y Milk

- Bulma te lo suplico- dijo Milk serenándose –te pido que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de Goku

Con todo el pesar de mi alma y rompiendo la promesa a mis tíos me resigne y me prepare para contarle a Milk todo lo que ella y Goku tuvieron en el pasado – muy bien Milk siéntate porque esta será una larga historia- acto seguido ambas nos sentamos en el sofá y comencé diciendo

- Todo comenzó cuando… - no pude continuar mi celular comenzó a sonar por lo que tuve que contestar

Después de 5 minutos de gran tensión para Milk colgué – Era tu mamá, me pidió que fuera a la empresa, se trata de un nuevo trabajo debo irme Milk, en serio que lamento todo esto, pero te sugiero que no salgas hasta mañana, yo te vendré a recoger

- ¿A recogerme, para qué?- pregunto Milk completamente sorprendida

- Como que para que Milk, mañana es la fiesta ¿lo olvidaste?- dije completamente sorprendida y enojada

- ¡ah! Tienes razón ¡ah! Se me olvido- dijo mi amiga poniendo una cara de horror

- bueno Milk si me disculpas debo irme ¿ok? Mañana vendré a las 8 de la noche y quiero que te arregles lo más linda posible ¿ok?- dije dándole una sonrisa ligera y tiqueandole mi ojo

- No iré- logre oír de los labios de Milk, lo cual obviamente borró mi sonrisa

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡No iras! Milk no puedes hacerme esto, ya te dije que le prometí a Vegeta que iríamos ¿y si al menos lo hicieras por él? ya te dije que él se preocupo mucho en lo que fue tu secuestro- dije prácticamente ofendida por lo dicho por Milk – no seas mal agradecida…

- Por eso mismo no iré…esa fiesta es la bienvenida de Goku y no pienso ir a algún lugar para ver su cara y ser maltratada por ese patán, me oíste…NO PIENSO IR punto final- dijo mi amiga completamente alterada

- En ese caso vendré a las 5 de la tarde para alistarte YO MISMA- pronuncie recordando que Vegeta me había rogado que trajera a Milk conmigo " y si no lo hacia el se decepcionaría" pensé no queriendo que Vegeta se decepcionaría " me odiaría" - no dejare que te quedes aquí necesitas relajarte y una fiesta te ayudara- dije dando en el punto clave, o mejor dicho a la excusa perfecta – No te tienes que encontrar con Goku para nada, yo estaré contigo y no dejare que te haga nada…- no pude continuar ya que mi amiga me empujo prácticamente enfadada del departamento y cuando ya estaba afuera logre oír un grito

- ya te dije que no iré Y NO ME OBLIGARAS, NO QUIERO VER A ESE ESTUPIDO, ME OISTE NO LO QUIERO VER Y SI ES NECESARIO ME QUEDARE EN ESTE DEPARTAMENTO PARA SIEMPRE- de la nada Milk cerró la puerta de una manera brusca dejándome afuera atónita por su reacción

- Mi…Milk- dije aun estupefacta por la acción repentina de mi amiga – si es así…entonces no insistiré mas- di un paso hacia el ascensor completamente enfadada conmigo misma por quererla obligar a hacer algo que ella no quería y no debía hacer – en serio que lo siento Milk, otra vez me comporte egoístamente sin fijarme por tu bien- dije dejando caer una lagrima en mi mejilla, recordando el pasado - la anterior vez que te hice esto…fue el día de tu secuestro- recordé aquel momento tan maldito para mí, lo había vuelto a hacer me fije mas por mis intereses que por los de Milk; lo que vino después fue el cierre de la puerta del ascensor, mi salida del edificio y el recorrido en la autopista hacia la empresa Duval Business, pero lo único que abarcaba mis pensamiento era…ese gran remordimiento que tenía hacía Milk…mi odio a mi misma y...mi egoísmo…

.

.

.

**Wuauuuu que les parecio este cap? jajaja espero que les haya gustado porfaaa dejen reviews que les parecio wuau o.O Vegeta queria eso, ese era su plan? y a que se referiria BUlma con que habia sido egoista el dia del secuestro de MIlk umm muchas dudas eh? pero no se preocupen ya las aclarareeeee ByE Si hay al menos 3 reviews publicare el siguiente cap al siguiente dia ;) lo prometoooooo**


	12. Capítulo 12: Atracción, Seduccion y

**Lo prometido es deuda vaya que este metodo si me funciono jajajaja al parecer asi funcionara todo, tal y como prometi si pasaban de 3 reviews les daria el siguiente cap y pues les traigo esteee jajajaja . Este cap tiene un GokuxMilk muy liiindo que apuesto les encantara ^_^no me hago responsable ojo jejeje bueno comenzare diciendolesa:**

**mari3304:** tal y como prometi aqui tengo un Goku x Milk que espero te guste ^_^ tranquila que MIlk no sera una cobare todo tiene su razon

**Martha**: jeje pues si tienes razon Vegeta siempre le dice Kakaroto pero creo que ya es un poquito tarde para cambiarlo, claro que si la mayoria esta deacuerdo le cambire a Kakarotto para Vegeta ^_^

**Mayra:** ya se esta acercando poco a poco al verdad GRACIAS x LEER

**Kiara:** Este cap mostrara un poco del pasado de Goku y MIlk y pronto aclarare mas y ams cosas

**Haide:** MUCHAS GRACIAS creeme que los comentarios de ustedes me animas mas y ams para seguir escribiendo ^_^

**Sakura:** jajaja aqui tiene smi promesa jejeje

**Bueno como siempre agradesco mucho a todos por leer esta locura mia, espero que les este facinado tal y cmo dije toda sugerencia es bienvenida okis? **

* * *

**Atracción, seducción y… ¿envidia?**

.

- Pero Vegeta…la odio LA ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA- logre oír de mi amigo

- Goku…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, aunque yo era un hombre duro, me daba mucha lástima ver a mi amigo en ese estado – lamento mucho lo que está pasando, en serio que si- dije dando una palmada en el hombro a mi amigo de toda la vida

- Vegeta lamento decirte que…no iré a la fiesta de mañana- logre oír de parte de mi amigo Goku – lo siento…pero no estoy de humor como para ir a divertirme, no tengo ganas- dijo mi amigo pelinegro sin ánimos

- Es por eso que vine, vine a decirte que no habrá fiesta…decidí cancelarla- dije pensando astutamente, el destino no era tan malo, Milk vivía alado y podía tranquilamente ir a hablarle no necesitaba de ninguna fiesta para aquello, ella ya estaba a punto de caer en mis manos y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad Goku estaba enojado con ella y eso no cambiaria al menos en tres días conociéndolo, no me arriesgaría debería de actuar lo más pronto posible

- Con que se cancelo…bueno al menos no fue por mi culpa- dijo Goku algo tranquilo por la noticia improvisada que acababa de darle.

- Si así es Goku puedes estar tranquilo por ello; pero ahora lamento decirte que debo irme no tengo mucho tiempo para disponer, pero que te parece si el martes nos encontramos en el Bar Vorce a las 10 de la noche y ahí podremos charlar mas ¿Qué dices? aceptas o no – dije proponiéndole una salida a mi amigo

- Bar Vorce, bueno no suena mal, entonces el martes a las 10 de la noche nos veremos ahí Vegeta- dijo mi amigo aceptando mi invitación

- así será, bueno te cuidas Goku me retiro- dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo del departamento – cualquier cosa que pase me la dices ¿ok? – dije astutamente para así no perderme nada de lo que pudiese pasar entre Goku y Milk.

- Claro que si Vegeta pero créeme que no pienso hacer nada para que pase algo- dijo algo enfadado por mi comentario y haciéndome alegrar – bueno te cuidas- dijo cerrándome la puerta de una manera tosca y brusca

-vaya Goku si que está enojado- dije mirando la forma que mi amigo había cerrado la puerta de su departamento – pero no es momento de pensar en Goku, esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con Milk- pronuncie recordando que Milk Duval vivía justo alado de Goku…divino destino que decidió darme esta preciada oportunidad, no perdería tiempo, es por eso que decidí acercarme a su puerta y tocar el timbre…un paso más cerca de Milk Duval

DIN DON

Logre oír después de haber tocado el tan preciado timbre, pero no había pasado nada, es más me estaba impacientando, volví a tocar el timbre para asegurarme que ella hubiese escuchado pero nada, ya me estaba hartando habían pasado ya 15 minutos y no había pasado completamente nada, me impaciente y comencé a tocar más seguido el timbre estuve haciendo esto por 2 minutos cuando…

- BULMA DEJAME EN PAZ, YA TE DIJE- logre oír por dentro del departamento a una chica enojada acercándose a la puerta – YA TE DIJE QUE NO IRE A LA MALDITA FIESTA, DEJAME EN PAZ- volví a oír a la chica que de inmediato abrió de una manera brusca la puerta para sacar su cara completamente enfadada – QUE QUIERES BUL…- la pelinegro no pudo continuar con sus gritos ya que al verme se quedo atónita

- Milk…Milk Duval es verdad…eres tu- dije mirándola cara a cara, mi corazón saltaba de alegría verla ahí frente a mis ojos me alegraba mucho, la verdad es que cuando me entere de su secuestro no hubo momento que dejase de buscarla y ahora verla ahí justo frente mío me causo emoción, tanta emoción que de una manera repentina y sin haberlo planeado la tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo – te extrañe tanto- dije seductoramente tratando de acercar mis labios a los suyos

- Que…que haces- logre oír sintiendo como sus manos trataban de separarme de ella – ¿que le pasa? ¿Quién se cree para hacer esto?- dijo la pelinegro dándome un bofetada cuando logro zafarse de mi agarre

- ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué quién soy?- comencé a reír a carcajadas, tocándome la mejilla

- Si amigo a eso me refiero ¿quien te has creído para tocar mi puerta y tratar de besarme?- dijo ella completamente ofendida por mis risas

En ese momento deje de reírme y me torne más serio, no dude en volver a hacer lo que había hecho momentos antes…la volví a tomar de la cintura pero esta vez con la excepción que le tape la boca y entre con ella a su departamento…cerrando la puerta la estampe contra la puerta (ya cerrada) y destape su boca

- ¡Que te pasa, suéltame!- dijo la pelinegro completamente alterada por mi acción, pero fue en ese momento que astutamente me acerque a sus labios y la bese de una manera salvaje y posesiva que me llevo al paraíso, sus labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor que me volvía loco, no era la primera vez que le había robado un beso, pero lo que me había sorprendido fue que ella…ella me estaba correspondiendo era la primera vez que Milk Duval si parecía seguirme el juego, nuestro beso era tan salvaje y profundo que no pudo durar mucho ya que la respiración ya nos estaba haciendo falta, fue ella la que acabo con ese beso empujándome hacia atrás

- Que… ¿Qué fue eso?- fue lo que la pelinegro preguntaba mientras se tocaba los labios y respiraba entrecortadamente

- Eso- dije acercándome a ella- fue el mejor beso que tuve en mi vida- dije volviendo a acercarme a sus labios- pero no pude lograr con mi cometido ya que una mano de la pelinegro se poso en mi boca, tapándola

- te hice una pregunta y créeme que hablo en serio ¿Quién eres?- me cuestiono muy confundida y enfadada

- Pues querida Milk soy nadie más y nadie menos que Vegeta Kozlov- dije orgullosamente – el anfitrión de la que iba a ser la fiesta de mañana

- Ve… ¿Vegeta? – Pregunto la pelinegro muy confundida por mis palabras – Discúlpame, pero aunque quisiera decirte lo contrario debo decirte que no te recuerdo para nada – dijo Milk con su cabeza mirando al suelo, debido a la vergüenza que tal vez sentía por decirme tal cosa

- Si…se perfectamente lo que te paso, soy una de las personas que más se empeñaron en encontrarte Milk- dije subiendo su mentón para vernos cara a cara – Y sabes el porqué – dije acercando mi boca a uno de sus oídos – Porque mi corazón siempre te perteneció a ti, te amo Milk- sentí como un leve escalofrió recorrió a Milk al parecer muy pronto la tendría en mis redes… eso pensaba

- Tu corazón me pertenece… ¿a mí? ¿Me amas?- pregunto la pelinegro tratando de no tartamudear – Es por eso que me besaste- dijo muy confundida

- Si Milk- dije volviendo a verla cara a cara – Me dirás que no te gusto- dije volviendo a acercarme a sus labios – tal vez fui muy brusco en el anterior, pero te prometo que con este seré mas suave- musite para luego acercarme a sus labios, pero otra vez fui interrumpido por ella sintiendo como me había empujado

- Suéltame- esa no es excusa para besarme estúpido, crees que diciéndome eso caería en tus redes, te equivocas no soy tan fácil, puede ser que te haya olvidado pero con solo escucharte por 3 minutos me han convencido que eres un…- de la nada esa chiquilla malcriada se había callado

- ¿un qué?- dije tratando de escucharla

- LARGO DE MI CASA- grito de la nada, abriendo la puerta y empujándome a salir-no quiero volverte a ver y si te veo te juro que lo lamentaras me entendiste NO VUELVAS NUNCA- dijo cerrando la puerta bruscamente y dejándome atónito

- Que mujer, sigues teniendo ese carácter, me gustas mas Milk Duval- dije lamiéndome mi labio inferior- además debes de admitir que te confundí esta vez con mi beso, no tardaras en caer en mis brazos- tome el ascensor y entre en el – ya caerás en mis brazos- comencé a reír esperando a llegar al piso uno para luego tomar mi auto e irme, ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando deje Riviera Building.

* * *

- Ese degenerado quien se ha creído para hacer lo que hizo…es un tonto - dije tomando mis labios recordando como ese hombre de pelo en punta y negro me había robado un beso- se sintió tan…bien, no cabe duda de que era un maestro en besar- comencé a pensar que tal vez ese tal Vegeta era además guapo y que ¿me amaba? Si eso mismo me había dicho, no podía no creer en esas palabras pues cuando me miro se vio que en serio estaba alegre de verme, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que sin querer había correspondido ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Aunque no tenía la respuesta clara, en serio que lo necesitaba, pero mientras más pensaba en Vegeta y ese beso, mas culpable me sentía y solo una palabra era la que me atormentaba

- Goku…- dije recordando a ese hombre de cabellos alborotados y mirada tan profunda - ¿hice bien en besar a Vegeta? ¿Por qué siento que te estoy engañando?- pregunte a la nada, no dejaba de pensar en Goku aunque él me había tratado de una manera tan mala, no podía dejar de pensar en que en serio hizo que la tierra se moviera para mi, aunque Vegeta también me confundió…Dios que me estaba pasando el beso de Vegeta lo había disfrutado, pero Goku hacia que mi corazón saltase…pero para todo había un "pero" y ese era exactamente el odio de Goku hacia mi…y mi miedo hacia él ¿que pudo habernos pasado a ambos para tener una opinión tan mala el otro? El me odiaba y yo le temía, algo no andaba bien y para empeorar…

_- Milk no te miento…no entiendo porque Goku hizo eso, el te amaba te adoraba, no entiendo porque hizo eso- _Bulma tampoco lo sabía y eso me constaba el último año y dos meses que había estado con la peliazul me habían permitido conocerla muy a fondo y sabía muy bien cuando mentía y para mi mala suerte este no era el caso…Bulma tampoco sabía porque Goku me odiaba

- Y ahora ¿que se supone que deba hacer?- dije golpeando la mesita de mi sala con frustración – ¡hay no!- dije recordando algo muy importante – ¡tengo que acomodar las cosas de mi cuarto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, estaba enojada con mi vida, uno porque no recordaba nada y dos porque además tenía mucho trabajo por hacer sin ayuda alguna…

- Bueno creo que esto me tomara toda la tarde y parte de la noche así que ¡a trabajar!- dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para ver que ahí solo estaba la cama con un colchón sin sabanas, mi peinador, mi ropero, mis dos mesitas de noche, un sillón y un montón de cajas y maletas que contenían mi ropa y demás cosas - A quien engaño esto será un caos- baje mi cabeza con flojera, pensar que debería de acomodar mi cuarto yo sola ¡que fastidio! Pero no había de otra…

* * *

Había estado sentado en la sala de mi departamento sin haberme movido ni un segundo, aunque las lágrimas ya no salían de mis ojos, una gran rabia me atormentaba no sabía porque pero sentía un tremendo rencor desde el momento que Vegeta se había ido, no sé porque pero al sentir su presencia sentí que no podía confiar en él ¿y porque de la nada sentía eso?

- Milk…- deje salir de mis labios ¿Por qué de la nada sentía que algo no andaba bien? Sentía que algo malo sucedía, pero no me explicaba que, pero si estaba seguro que era algo relacionado con Milk y eso me enfadaba

- Este sentimiento esta aquí desde que Vegeta se fue, porque no dejo de sentir que no puedo confiar en él- me preguntaba ¿Por qué? pero no hallaba respuesta alguna, este sentimiento no era nada nuevo para mí, la primera vez que lo sentí tal y como lo sentía fue cuando…la fiesta, esa fiesta que se había festejado hace 2 años…la noche en que…

**FLASH BACK **** "**_ojo este flash back es un día después del anterior recuerdo de Goku"_

Era sábado por la noche 9 para ser exacto, estaba con un blue jean y una camisa negra de manga cortas, no la tenía abotonada hasta el cuello había dejado desabotonados 2 botones dejando ver un poco de mi pecho, había tratado de lucir lo mas casual pero adecuado para la fiesta que se haría en honor a un fin de año en la universidad, yo no era un fanático para las fiesta pero esta sería una excepción ya que esta noche, me armaría de valor para decirle a Milk lo que en realidad sentía por ella

- Esta será nuestra noche Milk- dije sonriendo mientras manejaba mi auto último modelo por la autopista – Solo espero que Vegeta no lo tenga que arruinar- solté un pequeño suspiro de culpa, era verdad que Vegeta la había visto primero, pero el que se había encargado de conocerla y comprenderla había sido yo y por lo tanto yo tenía más derecho que él ¿no? Ya estaba convencido, nada ni nadie pararían mi confesión esta noche y aunque Vegeta me daba pena, no dejaría que se quedara con Milk, ni muerto

Llegue al salón Luxus a las 9:30 de la noche y aunque era muy temprano, como para iniciar una fiesta ya había mucha gente dentro y fuera, la entradas de la fiesta eran unas manillas VIP que eran para todo no podías quitártela o perderla, si lo hacías te sacaban de la fiesta, era una regla, aun así yo no tenía problema alguno la tenia bien puesta y sin problemas

- Vaya miren nada mas pero si es Goku- logre oír a un chico desde lejos, no era alto por lo que me di cuenta en ese momento de quien se trataba

- Krilin que alegría verte- dije completamente emocionado – Al parecer tu también viniste temprano ¿eh?

- Así es Goku pero me sorprende mucho verte a ti en una fiesta ¡tu no eres así! dime ¿cual es el motivo que te haya hecho venir?- murmuro mi amigo en mi oído de una manera picara – Sera que Milk sea la razón- dejo salir una risita picara

- Bueno en realidad- dije sintiendo como mi corazón saltaba de alegría al oír ese nombre tan precioso- yo veras…es que yo- comencé a tartamudear y sentir una calor inmensa en el ambiente debido a que mi amigo tenía razón

- Tranquilo Goku- dijo mi amigo dándose cuenta de mi sonrojo – no tienes porque ponerte nervioso por la chica que te gusta- comenzó a darme codazos – con que si tenía razón Milk es la razón que hizo que Son Goku viniera a la fiesta- comenzó a gritar de una manera que creo todo el mundo había logrado oír, al menos eso pensaba

- Krilin deja de gritarlo- dije tapándole la boca nerviosamente, dándome cuenta como algunos nos miraban- si Milk es la única razón, pero por favor cállate- dije destapando su boca

- Vaya eso está bien pero dime qué piensas hacer hoy ¿le declararas tus sentimientos? – susurro lo ultimo a mi oído logrando que me sonrojara

- Pues en realidad yo…- dije completamente sonrojado

- ¡Goku!- logre oír desde un lado del salón

- ¿eh? ¿Quién es?- dije buscando con mi vista quien podía ser – No…no puede ser- dije dándome cuenta de quién era ese grito y debo decir que me causo pánico – no puede ser Marron- deje salir un suspiro de molestia ¿que podía hacer? esa peliazul siempre andaba detrás mío era una molestia en la totalidad de la palabra

- Goku viniste a la fiesta ¡qué alegría!- dijo la peliazul que estaba con una minifalda negra y un top rojo que hacia resaltar su figura – creí que no vendrías, pero supongo que viniste porque yo vendría ¿eh?- seguía hablando de esa manera tan molesta y para colmo abrazando uno de mis brazos- no te preocupes Goku que esta noche, será solo nuestra es mas comencemos ¿te parece si vamos a bailar?- en serio que esa chica era una molestia ¿nuestra noche? Estaba loca yo ni loco estaría con ella, era muy loca para mi gusto y además ¿bailar con ella?

- Bueno en realidad Marron…yo…- no pude continuar de hablar ya que la peliazul me jalo a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música

- Vamos no seas tímido Goku debemos comenzar la fiesta, así que ¡a mover el esqueleto!- ya estaba aburrido, pero no podía hacer nada esa chica prácticamente me llevo a la pista de baile y éramos el centro de atención de de todos ahí, no tuve otra opción mas que seguir la música y bailar con Marron hasta que Milk diera rastros de llegada.

"¿Milk cuando llegaras? "Pensaba, ya eran las 10 de la noche y no había rastros de ella ¿Qué pudo retrasarla?, esta iba a ser nuestra noche pero no podía serlo sin ella ¿por qué no llegaba? Ya me estaba impacientado, esta espera no dejaba de consumirme pero de la nada, la música se volvió mas romántica y lenta como para seguir bailando alejado de Marron, sin previo aviso la peliazul agarro mis manos y las coloco alrededor de su cintura y sin que me opusiese ella poso sus manos una en cada lado de mis hombro y continuamos bailando

- Goku esta es la mejor noche de mi vida- logre oír de la peliazul

- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué?- pregunte ingenuamente ya que no me había dado cuenta como estábamos, mi mente estaba en otro mundo

- Como que porque Goku estamos bailando esta canción tan romántica de una manera que solo podía imaginar en mis sueños, Goku tu en serio…me gustas- dijo la peliazul acercándose a mis labios de una manera tan repentina que no me pude explicar como de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, de la nada

- ¡Goku! ¡Qué estás haciendo! – ese grito me saco a la realidad, esa voz era de…Milk en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba besando a Marron y que Milk había visto todo, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me di cuenta que Milk había salido del salón al patio trasero.

- ¡Milk! – grite desesperadamente soltando a Marron y alejándola de mi para luego seguir a la pelinegro – espera déjame explicarte – pero no, Milk no se había detenido, no tuve más opción que salir al patio trasero con la esperanza de encontrarla -¡Milk!- comencé a gritar pero al cabo de 10 minutos no había respuesta, para mi mala suerte el patio trasero del salón era inmenso y tardaría un buen tiempo en encontrar a Milk si aun se encontraba en el patio. De repente comencé a sentir un sentimiento de rencor, envidia y desconfianza…no sé porque sentía que algo no andaba bien y lo peor es que sentía que todo estaba relacionado con…

- Vegeta…- pronuncie, Vegeta estaba haciendo algo y eso no era de mi agrado, pero muy en el fondo también sentía que este sentimiento también metía a Milk en el asunto ¿Qué estaba pasando? Deje de darle importancia a ese sentimiento y continúe buscando a Milk.

Era una noche de luna llena, con el cielo despejado y un montón de estrellas adornado el paisaje, aquel patio lucia hermoso tal y como lo eran los cuentos de hadas, ya habían pasado más de media hora y no había rastros de Milk de la nada escuche a dos personas hablando, parecían una mujer y un hombre

- Pero esas voces yo las conozco- me dije a mi mismo para luego seguir a las voces y ver quiénes eran, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Milk y a Vegeta juntos tomados de la mano dirigiéndose al salón principal (el de adentro)

- No…no puede ser- dije atónito y con un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, como si este se hubiera roto, la rabia me dominaba lo único que deseaba era golpear a Vegeta y tomar a Milk aunque fuese a la fuerza y recriminarle todo, involuntariamente me dirigí al salón principal y busque a esos dos con la vista pero…

- ¡Goku! No creerás lo que acaba de pasar- logre oír de una chica rubia de ojos celestes muy claros – Milk ya tiene nuevo novio y debo decir que no está nada mal, mira que lindos se ven esos dos- señalo la chica ingenuamente mostrándome a la "pareja" – por si las dudas ¿no sabes de donde se conocen? – comenzó a cuestionarme, una gran rabia y dolor me atormentaban, me daba muchas ganas de decirle a 18 que se callara, pero no quería hablar

- 18 ¿Qué haces?- oí de parte de mi amigo Krilin, que era novio de 18 – No debes decírselo

- ¿por qué Krilin?- dijo la rubia ingenuamente – Milk es la mejor amiga de Goku y quería saber más detalles de aquel hombre misterioso

- No debes- dijo él, susurrándole en el oído algo a su novia

- ¡ah! Goku en serio que lo lamento, no fue mi intensión- logre oír de 18

- No te preocupes, no tenias idea- dije cabizbaja y completamente destrozado por dentro "maldición Milk, al parecer Vegeta si logro salirse con la suya, maldita suerte" era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento

- Mira que linda pareja- - Ese es Vegeta Kozlov es el dueño del West Bank, es mucho mas mayor que Milk- - Son el uno para el otro- comentarios era lo único que escuchaba al parecer Vegeta y Milk ya se habían vuelto al pareja del año, no había nadie en el salón que no comentase y eso me llenaba de rabia. No había apartado la vista de esos dos, cada movimiento no pasaba desapercibido, pude darme cuenta que Vegeta le susurraba algunas cosas a Milk en el oído, fue cuando ambos salieron de la pista y se dirigieron al sector de las mesas, Vegeta se había separado de Milk, supuse que había ido a traer bebidas, ni bien Vegeta la dejo un montón de chicas se acercaron a Milk, no pensé ni dos veces en dirigirme hacia la mesa donde estaba Milk rodeada de chicas que empezaban a preguntarle cosas, no sé cómo pero logre jalarla del brazo y la arrastre hasta el patio trasero, Milk estaba gritándome un montón de cosas pero no les tomaba importancia trate de alejarme mucho del salón y busque un lugar bastante oculto como para que nadie nos encontrara, me dirigí a un árbol y la estampille en el tronco, agarrándola de las muñecas

- ¡que te pasa! ¡Suéltame!- dijo la pelinegro tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, no la estaba agarrando fuerte, no quería lastimarla pero necesitaba oír de sus labios porque había aparecido con Vegeta – Goku no tienes derecho a hacer esto, suéltame o grito- comenzó a amenazarme en ese momento no estaba para soportar sus niñadas

- No te soltare, hasta que me expliques que haces con Vegeta- grite eufórico, esperando una respuesta

-eso no te incumbe, me oíste ahora suéltame o gritare- dijo completamente enfadada

- Milk hablo en serio dime qué haces con el- trate de mecerla, quería un respuesta pronto me estaba volviendo loco

- te he dicho que me sueltes- comenzó a alterarse – mejor ve y sigue divirtiéndote con Marron, que se notaba que la estabas pasando bien con ella

- Milk me tomo por sorpresa nunca quise besarla- comencé a excusarme ¿acaso ese era el motivo de su enojo?

- Claro ese tipo de mujeres te gustan ¿eh? Las fáciles, las zorras, las…- repentinamente pose mi boca sobre la suya y comencé a besarla, ella no había puesto oposición alguna es mas había colocado sus dos manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras que yo la tomaba de la cintura, de una manera profesional comencé a explorar su boca de una manera suave y delicada, era la primera vez que nos besábamos y me encantaba, Milk me correspondía de una manera tímida y necesitada que no tenía ganas de parar, en serio que estaba disfrutando aquel momento; pero note como unas gotas comenzaban a tocar mi piel…Milk ¿estaba llorando? Con mucha dificultad termine aquel mágico beso para ver lo que estaba pasando con ella, pude confirmar que la pelinegro si estaba llorando, pero no comprendía porque

- Milk ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte muy triste de verla así – ¿acaso lo que hicimos estuvo mal?- pregunte rogando que su respuesta no fuera afirmativa, hubo un gran momento de silencio que me hizo pensar que si lo que habíamos hecho estaba mal – si ese es el caso yo…

- No Goku- dijo la pelinegro mirándome fijamente a los ojos- es solo que…había estado esperando por este momento desde hace mucho y ahora que paso, lloro de felicidad- sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y el tono que había usado era tan dulce e inocente que me había llenado de felicidad, esta vez yo era el que la había tomado en mis brazos abrazándola muy fuerte sin querer despegarme de ella – por favor Goku júrame que no me dejaras nunca –volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos para luego continuar hablando- te amo , te amo tanto que no sé si me podre despegar algunas vez de ti-quede atónito con sus últimas palabras acaso esa era una ¿confesión? Milk acababa de decirme que me amaba, no podía creerlo mis sueños se habían vuelto realidad, yo era el dueño del corazón de Milk Duval

- Milk…yo también te amo, te amo tanto eres mi vida, créeme desde el día que te conocí no ha habido segundo que no piense en ti Milk…- esta vez yo fui el interrumpido Milk acababa de robarme un beso ahora era ella la que mandaba sobre mí, sentir ese néctar que ella tenía me había embriagado completamente…no podía creerlo ambos nos correspondíamos. Por falta de respiración tuvimos que acabar con aquel beso, Milk seguía con los ojos cerrados y yo respiraba entrecortadamente

- Milk- logre pronunciar- te amo mucho ¿quieres ser mi novia?- complete la frase esperando una respuesta de Milk

- Goku…oh Goku- dijo Milk mirándome con esos ojos tan lindos – claro que quiero, si mi respuesta es sí, Goku por favor si esto es un sueño no me despiertes nunca- dijo posando su cabeza en mi pecho – quiero quedarme por siempre contigo y ser solo de ti

- Me haces tan feliz- dije besando su cabeza – Milk desde ahora serás tu y solo tu mi mundo, no habrá nadie ni nada que nos separe…nunca

Continuamos por algunos minutos así, ella apoyada en mi pecho y yo apoyado en su cabeza, Milk y yo habíamos confirmado los sentimientos por el otro y el resultado era amor, amor puro y sincero…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Amor ¿puro y sincero? Eso es una tontería, niñerías de juventud- dije convenciéndome a mí mismo que lo que pensaba era una tontería, si nuestro amor era tan puro y sincero ¿cómo es que habíamos llegado a este punto? Yo odiarla y ella temerme, no me lo explicaba pero tampoco deseaba recordarlo, ni averiguarlo…

* * *

Llegue a Duval Business a las 11:30 de la mañana, mi tía Azura había solicitado mi presencia en la sala de reuniones, no entendía porque pero me dijo que se trataba de un negocio grande…

- Buenos Días Mía- dije dirigiéndome a la secretaria de mi tía Azura – ¿se encuentra mi tía Azura?- pregunte esperando respuesta

- Oh señorita Brief, si la señora Azura la está esperando en su oficina, pase por favor- dijo abriéndome la puerta

- Muchas gracias- dije entrando a la sala, dándome cuenta que no solo estaba mi tía, sino un hombre más

- Buenos días Bulma- dijo mi tía cordialmente

- Buenos días señora Azura, buenos días señor – dije dirigiéndome a ese hombre - ni bien solicito mi presencia vine inmediatamente

- Muchas gracias por venir Bulma, tal y como te dije tendremos un negocio muy fuerte y grande en manos, este señor- dijo señalándolo- es Son Bardock – ese apellido me sonaba familiar y cuando vi al señor cuando se dio la vuelta solo se me vino un pensamiento "es igual a Goku"

- Mucho gusto señorita Brief- dijo el señor parándose y besando mi mano, como todo un caballero

- El gusto es mío señor Son- dije dando una pequeña reverencia al señor, para luego tomar asiento

- Muy bien ahora que los he presentado, les diré el negocio que tendremos-comenzó mi tía

- Disculpa que le interrumpa señora Azura pero ¿Milk no debería de estar aquí? – pregunte, pensando que como Milk pronto seria nombrada heredera de Duval Business merecía enterarse de tal trabajo

- Si Bulma tienes mucha razón, pero mi hija- aclarándose a señor – tiene descanso por el momento, así que tendremos que informárselo después ¿de acuerdo?

- Si señora Azura como diga, ahora puede continuar

- Bueno el señor Son es dueño de Weapons Company, la fabrica más grande de armas del mundo, Capsule Corp. es la fabrica más grande de automóviles y medios de transporte del mundo y Duval Business es la empresa petrolífera más grande en todo el mundo, el proyecto Swam que fue hecho por ti y por Milk, ha sido lo que todo el mundo llamaría el proyecto del milenio, el señor Son y yo como representantes de nuestras empresas hemos decidido fusionarnos e invitamos a Capsule Corp. a unirse

- Así es señorita Brief ¿Qué opina?- dijo el señor Son

- Esperamos tu respuesta- dijo mi tía esperando algo de mi

No sabía qué hacer el proyecto Swam era una simple teoría que Milk y yo habíamos sacado y ahora que sería un proyecto concreto, no sonaba nada mal la idea de la fusión así que – está decidido Capsule Corp. también se fusionara- dije completamente de acuerdo con la proposición

- Muy bien está decidido ya que cada empresa está de acuerdo, nos fusionaremos- dijo mi tía emocionada

- Muy bien Azura, entonces desde ahora Duval Business será el centro de todo, teniendo mí personal y el de la señorita Brief en tu empresa la fusión se realizara más rápido

- Muy bien decidido, mañana firmaremos los papeles del contrato y pues eso fue todo, nos vemos el día lunes- dijo mi tía finalizando nuestra reunión

-muy bien me retiro- dijo el señor Son saliendo de la oficina

- Yo también adiós tía- dije retirándome tratando de dar alcance con el señor Son – disculpe- dije tocándole el hombro al señor

- dígame señorita Brief- dijo el señor respetuoso

- Por casualidad usted no es pariente de Son Goku- pregunte algo que me estaba preguntando de hace rato

- Si así es, Son Goku es mi hijo y en unas 2 semanas lo nombrare como mi sucesor, señorita él será el nuevo representante de Weapons Company ¿usted lo conoce?- pregunto el señor esperando un respuesta por parte mía

- Si así es lo conocí hace 3 años cuando aún estaba en la universidad- dije diciendo la verdad

- Pues en ese caso usted lo verá mucho ya que el vendrá a Duval Business para ver la fusión y todo eso- esa noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría por la espalda. No podía ser Goku sería el representante de Weapons Company eso no podía ser, es decir que desde ahora Goku y Milk tendrían que trabajar juntos por la fusión de nuestras 3 empresas

- Bueno señorita Brief si me disculpa, tendré que retirarme- dijo el señor dirigiéndose al ascensor – nos veremos mañana en la firma de contratos

- Si señor Son nos veremos luego- dije mirándolo, dentro mío sentía que esto no iría bien ¿mi tía Azura acaso no se había dado cuenta? – Goku y Milk trabajaran juntos- dije en un tono tan bajo que solo yo pude oír…

.

.

**WUAUU ****Goku y Milk que tiernos pero...**** Vegeta hizo que? Amorxita te mataremooos! jaja si se que algunas me quedran matar pero les aseguro que no hay por que preocuparse...AHHH Goku y Milk tranbajaran juntooos, jaja en el siguiente cap veremos**

**FALSA AMISTAD vaya que significara eh? jejejeje ahora a batir el record yo actualizare el viernes jejejejeje, pero si me llegan 10 reviews actuaizare el MARTES jejejejej a ver si podemos batir el record y si llegaramos a mas reviews les prometo agregar el cap 14 el vierneeees o jueves dependidendo de cuantos reviews tengas NOS VEMOS EL ... VIERNES ...O MARTES JAAJAJA Bye ^_^**


	13. Capítulo 13: Falsa Amistad

**Hola! mil mil disculpas se que ebia subir el viernes pero aqui les dejo un cap que revelara mas cosas del pasado de MIlk creo que terminaran odiando a alguien jejeje gracias x los reviews! jejejejeje bueno ahora les dejo leer el cap 13 ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: En este cap tendremos dos flash back el primero es el recuerdo actual de BUlma y el segundo es el recuerdo dentro del primer recuerdo ok? jejee bueno ahora a leeer**

**

* * *

**

.

**Falsa Amistad**

- Si señor Son nos veremos luego- dije mirándolo, dentro mío sentía que esto no iría bien ¿mi tía Azura acaso no se había dado cuenta? – Goku y Milk trabajaran juntos- dije en un tono tan bajo que solo yo pude oír…de la nada mi celular comenzó a sonar haciéndome volver a la realidad, saque el móvil para ver de quien se trataba y pude darme cuenta que era…

- Vegeta- dije contestando inmediatamente –Ho…hola Bulma Brief al habla- dije muy nerviosa dándome cuenta que había sido muy brusca ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero ya que…Vegeta me había llamado ¡Que emoción!

- Hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás?- logre oír del otro lado de la línea

- Yo muy bien y tu- dije sintiendo mucho calor en el ambiente

- Aquí manejando, te llame para decirte que la fiesta que iba a haber mañana queda cancelada- dijo Vegeta causándome una sorpresa muy grande

- ¡QUE! ¿Pero por qué?- pregunte aun desilusionada

- Veras se presento un problema y tuve que cancelarla, Bulma te llamaba para…- ese silencio, me hizo ilusionar mucho, acaso Vegeta me diría algo mas, mi corazón palpitaba mucho "dios que me dirá" pensé aun emocionada

- Sera que le podrías decir a Milk que lo siento mucho, en serio dile que fue por una urgencia que se cancelo- termino Vegeta, causándome una desilusión muy grande "¿acaso solo sabe hacer eso? Pensar solo en Milk" pensé aun enfadada por creer que Vegeta me pediría o me invitaría a algo

- No- dije enfadada, pero dándome cuenta que sonaría muy obvia si respondía eso - no hay problema le diré a Milk que lo sientes ¿ok?- dije queriendo cortar en ese momento el móvil

- Muchas gracias Bulma, haber si un día de estos salimos los tres para hablar- dijo el pelinegro causando una molestia por mi parte "¿los tres? Maldición que le costaba decirme quiero ver a Milk"

- Claro Vegeta haber cuando planeamos una salida- dije hipócritamente – bueno te cuidas chau- dije cortando el celular sin esperar respuesta de Vegeta, en serio que me molestaba mucho que Vegeta hiciera eso ¿acaso no sabía lo mucho que lo amaba? El estaba muy consciente de ello, yo le había dicho todos mis sentimientos aquel fatídico día…

**FLASH BACK**

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el parque ya eran las 5 de la tarde y aunque hoy no creí que sería el día ya sabía lo que podría pasar, Vegeta ya me había dado indicios de que si sentía algo por mi y que tal vez hoy se confesaría ya que eso me había dicho por teléfono "necesito verte en este momento"

- Tal vez hoy después de todo sea un día especial – dije sonriendo aun en mi auto, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que tal vez había sido egoísta con Milk ese día, no tenia remordimientos deseaba ver a Vegeta…Milk había dejado de ser mi amiga…

**FLASH BACK** _de ese día_

Ya había pasado 2 semanas que Goku se había ido a estudiar una especialización de dos años a Francia y aunque Milk había sido la primera en convencerlo en irse, se notaba que desde que Goku se había ido Milk ya no era la misma ya no tenía esa energía ni ese entusiasmo que la describía, es mas ya no salía de su casa y se había vuelto muy apagada, me había sorprendido mucho que me hubiese pedido que nos reuniéramos en la plaza Satan, decía que necesitaba decirme algo pero ¿Qué podría ser?. Llegue a las 3 de la tarde a la plaza Satan y aunque esta era muy grande pude divisar a Milk sentada en uno de los bancos más alejados del centro; no tarde en dirigirme hacia allí, pero al acercarme note que Milk estaba hundida en sus pensamientos

- Hola tierra a Milk- dije haciéndole señas con las manos, para que me escuchara

- ¿ah? Bulma pero si eres tu ¿cuando llegaste? – pregunto la pelinegro muy sorprendida por mi presencia

- tranquila recién llegue- dije tomando asiento en el banco - pero se podría saber en qué tanto piensas- pregunte algo molesta de ver que mi amiga no me prestaba mucha atención

- ¿yo? Pero si yo no estoy pensando en nada- dijo ella con una de sus sonrisas falsas que me decía que algo andaba mal

- No me engañas – dije hábilmente- con esa sonrisa se que estas mintiendo, además me llamaste pidiéndome que nos encontráramos en esta plaza pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?- cuestione esperando su respuesta

- Si que tonta que soy- dijo con una mano detrás de su nuca – en realidad - dijo poniéndose melancólica – sucede que desde que Goku se fue – puso una mano en su pecho - siento que algo malo fuese a pasar – miro hacia el frente- siento como si alguien me persiguiera, ya no siento esa protección que Goku me brindaba- termino Milk en un tono que me asustaba ¿acaso sentía depresión? pensé

- Pero Milk eso es obvio Goku se fue y ya no está aquí, pero veras que ese sentimiento pasara muy pronto- dije dándole una sonrisa tratando de acabar con la conversación

- No Bulma – dijo Milk asustada – te prometo que en serio me siento muy insegura – volvió a tocarse el pecho – siento como si alguien me persiguiera, que estuviera esperando a que me quede sola para atacarme- dijo comenzando a tener dificultad en su habla –Bulma tengo miedo, me siento muy desprotegida- comenzó a llorar

- Milk- dije abrazándola- no tienes por qué preocuparte veras que estos 2 años pasaran rápido y podrás ver a Goku en un santiamén- aunque muy en el fondo no me importaba lo que fuese a pasar con la relación de Goku y Milk, debía darle apoyo moral a Milk ya que era mi "mejor" amiga

- Bulma no es eso- movió su cabeza en signo de negación - aunque me duele mucho que Goku se haya ido- bajo su cabeza- no es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo la pelinegro mirándome con una cara indescriptible- lo que me preocupa es este miedo que tengo, Bulma no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero – dijo volviendo a intensificar su llanto – TENGO MIEDO…tu eres la única en la que puedo confiar – termino volviendo a abrazarme – Bulma por favor no me dejes TENGO MIEDO…NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA – continuo con su llanto.

Ver a Milk en ese estado me preocupaba aunque ya no la trataba como a mi mejor amiga aun le tenía aprecio. Milk había dejado de ser mi mejor amiga el día que el mismo Vegeta me dijo que la amaba, no podía creerlo aunque Milk no tenía la culpa de gustarle a Vegeta comencé a sentir antipatía hacia ella, no quería que me hable y hoy no era la excepción solo esperaba el momento perfecto para decirle que me tenía que ir, aunque en el estado que se encontraba en serio que daba pena

- Milk es obvio que aun te sientas deprimida porque Goku se fue pero veras que en un mes te repondrás y ahí me tendrás para apoyarte- dije sonriéndole hipócritamente – ya verás que si

- Si Bulma- dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas – tal vez solo siento depresión aunque solo tendré que esperar 6 meses – dijo volviendo a sonreír

- ¿eh? 6 meses- pregunte sin entender la frase de Milk

- Veras yo también iré a Francia a hacer una especialización de 2 años, pero ese curso recién comenzara 6 meses después del de Goku así que en 6 meses lo volveré a ver Bulma- dijo completamente emocionada

- Bueno eso esta bien- dije sonriendo por fuera, pero enfadada por dentro ¿Por qué Milk tenía tanta suerte en el amor y yo no? Ella estaba teniendo su cuento de hadas mientras que yo solo esperaba alguna señal de Vegeta que a veces dudaba que llegara

- Si- soltó un suspiro pesado – pero aun así no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de que algo malo vaya a pasar- dijo volviendo a tocarse su pecho y cambiando su tono de emocionada a triste y preocupada – Bulma ¿Qué pasaría si no me equivoco?- pregunto algo mas para sí misma- ¿Qué pasaría si lo que siento en realidad fuese a pasar? – comenzó a asustarme con sus palabras

- Vamos Milk, no seas tan pesimista, lo que sientes es depresión y nada más, no vengas con excusas de presentimientos y sentimientos…nada de eso pasara- dije tratando de convencerla para así acabar con la conversación

- Pero Bulma yo…- Milk tuvo que parar ya que mi móvil comenzó a sonar – Tu teléfono está sonando- dijo mirando mi bolso

- OH tienes razón- dije sacando el celular de mi cartera -Hola- dije sabiendo quien me había llamado

- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?- dijo alguien de la otra línea

- Vegeta que gusto- dije recalcando el nombre para que Milk oyera – podría saber el motivo de tu llamada

- Bulma necesito verte en este momento es urgente- soltó Vegeta de uno

- ¿eh para qué?- pregunte queriendo escuchar mas

- Tu solo ven te esperare en el parque a las 5, no tardes- dijo colgando el teléfono en ese momento, yo también colgué pero estaba tan feliz por aquella llamada que seguía pensativa.

- Vegeta ¿eh?- dijo Milk despertándome de mis pensamientos

- Así es- dije parándome – quiere que nos veamos en el parque a las 5 de la tarde- dije muy orgullosa y feliz – si me disculpas tendré que dejarte Milk mira que ya son las 4:15- dije mostrándole mi reloj

- Ten mucho cuidado con Vegeta- dijo mi amiga en un tono serio

-¡QUE!- grite alterada – y porque me dices eso- mire a Milk pensando que ella no quería que estuviera con Vegeta – no porque me prefiera a mi más que a ti significa que deba desconfiar en el- dije defendiendo a Vegeta con recelo de Milk

- Bulma tu eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que ese tonto te lastime- dijo Milk alterada – Vegeta no me interesa… yo amo a Goku y te consta

- Claro como Goku ya no está quieres a Vegeta para divertirte ¿no? pues lastima Milk porque él y yo seremos pareja aunque te cueste aceptarlo- dije gritándole con toda mi ira – y si no te gusta eso, pues ya no me hables, ya no seamos más amigas – dije escupiéndole un poco más las palabras

- Bulma yo no quiero a Vegeta, quédate con el solo te digo que no confíes mucho en el- dijo bajando la cabeza – no quisiera ver que te haga daño

- No lo hará Milk, él y yo nos amamos y si te da tanta pena cortar nuestros lazos de amistad mejor entonces déjamelo a mi- dije señalándome a mi misma - desde este día tu y yo dejamos de ser amigas- dije algo que ya quería decir desde hace tiempo – ya no quiero saber nada de tus problemas Milk…ya no

La mirada de la pelinegro demostraba angustia, tristeza y pena; al parecer mis palabras la sorprendieron de una manera tan brusca que se había quedado sin habla, creo que trato de hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar en un tono tan bajo que me costó escuchar un – ¿es esto en serio? – para luego comenzar a lagrimear

- Si Milk ya estoy cansada de oír tus tonterías sin sentido, trato de comprenderte pero ni bien ves que soy feliz vienes y me dices que no lo sea…ERES UNA EGOISTA- dije gritando con mucha rabia en mi interior

- Bulma si es por Vegeta te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, no soy egoísta me preocupo por ti- dijo agarrándome de la muñeca – por favor te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer LO PROMETO – dijo comenzando a llorar

- No Milk- dije jalándole mi mano- ya no quiero saber más de ti y tus problemas me cansaste – aunque Milk no tenía nada de culpa, yo estaba enfadada con ella.

- BULMA – cayó de rodillas agarrando una rodilla mía - te lo suplico por favor, eres la única persona que me queda, sabes que mis papas y yo estamos peleados, ellos no saben todo este sufrimiento que siento y eres la única persona que tengo ahora – continuo con su suplica – hemos sido amigas desde que éramos niñas, por favor – me miro a los ojos – NO ME DEJES CUANDO TE NECESITO MAS QUE NUNCA

Milk tenía razón habíamos sido amigas tantos años, ella estaba peleada con sus padres y Goku se había ido a Francia…era la única persona de confianza que le quedaba, con un fuerte dolor de culpa aparte mi pierna de su agarre y le dije una frase que nunca en mi vida olvidaría – Milk…te odio, no me pidas volver a ser tu amiga, tu ya no existes para mí – después de decir esa frase me aleje de su presencia sin darme vuelta siquiera para ver cómo había quedado, subí a mi auto para ir al parque donde Vegeta me esperaba

- Después de mucho al fin pude romper nuestros lazos de amistad Milk- dije para encender mi motor.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y tal y como Vegeta me lo había pedido estaba en el parque dirigiéndome a un lugar donde solo él y yo conocíamos, desde lejos pude ver que el ya estaba ahí y ya me había visto, mi corazón palpitaba sin parar pero mantuve la calma y me acerque a él como si nada

- Hola Vegeta- dije de una manera tímida pero coqueta

- Hola preciosa- dijo para acercarse a mí y besarme de una manera tan brusca y salvaje que me volvía loca, el beso no duro mucho ya que al parecer él quería hablar

- Y bien que era lo urgente que necesitabas decirme – dije mirándolo directo a los ojos

- Pues veras – dijo mirándome de una forma indescriptible se veía feliz, pero malvado a la vez – he estado pensando que lo que tú y yo tenemos es solo una aventura ¿no? – me miro esperando una respuesta

- Si – dije cerrando mis ojos y dándole una sonrisa – aun no te has animado a pedirme que sea tu novia – dije acercándome a él – pero eso no importa ya que se que me amas y que yo te amo, así que…- me acerque a sus labios para besarlo

- ¿Qué cosa dices? – dijo Vegeta empujándome bruscamente con tanta fuerza que caí sobre el césped - ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo siento algo por ti?- dijo de una manera burlona

- Como que quien- dije parándome enfadada- eso es obvio ¿no? – Dije desafiándolo con la mirada – nos hemos encontrado en este lugar desde hace 9 meses y me dices preciosa, muchas razones para que diga que me amas ¿no?

- Eres patética – dijo mirándome burlonamente – crees que ¿me interesas? – comenzó a reírse – no te has dado cuenta que te he estado utilizando para atraer a Milk- me jalo de la nada para acercar su boca a mi oreja – y como Goku ya no está para interrumpir mis planes, no te necesito – pronuncio rompiendo en ese momento mi corazón en miles de pedazos, aquellas palabras me habían llegado con tal impacto que solo sentí como millones de lagrimas salían de mis ojos

- Me has estado usando ¿todo este tiempo?- dije mirándolo con mucho odio y rabia – Eres un…MALDITO, DESGRACIADO…

No pude terminar de decirle todo lo que pensaba de él ya que me miro con una cara tan diabólica que me dio miedo confrontarlo

- Puedo ser todo eso para vos y ¿sabes qué? – Dijo susurrándome otra vez en el oído - No me importa – este hombre sí que era un sádico, le gustaba verme sufrir - te llame hoy para decirte que estos encuentros se acaban aquí y hay de ti que le menciones de ellos a Milk – ese nombre me había llamado la atención

- Que no le diga a ¿Milk?- hice una pequeña pausa- ¿por qué? – le cuestione

- ¿por qué? – me volvió a mirar con esa cara diabólica - Porque mañana Milk Duval será la nueva novia de Vegeta Kozlov me oíste – dijo agarrándome del brazo – Bueno Bulmita ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba decirte- me empujo nuevamente al césped- yo me retiro mañana será un día muy largo – y se retiro…cuando creí que se había ido escuche un grito ya desde alguna distancia

- Pero si necesito algo de acción sin pensarlo te llamare –

Esas palabras habían dado el golpe final, mi corazón estaba destrozado, había dudado que me fuera a recuperar, Vegeta me había hecho mucho daño

- Solo fui ¿su juguete? - dije aun mirando el césped, ya había anochecido podría adivinar la hora diciendo que era más o menos las 7 de la noche, pero yo no tenía ganas de moverme, ya no quera vivir, seguía pensando muy bien todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos y de la nada saque una gran conclusión

- Todas mis desgracias han sido solo culpa de alguien – dije poniendo una cara de odio – Milk Duval te odio…TE ODIO DESEARIA QUE DESAPARECIERAS – grite para que todo el mundo lo oyera, era sábado por la noche y me sentía devastada me quede ahí sentada en el césped sin tener motivos de querer pararme…

Ya estaba como dos horas ahí sentada en el césped pensado sobre todo, mi reloj marcaba 9:15 de la noche, Dios hace 4 horas que había estado en ese parque, ya era tarde debía volver a casa, cuando me disponía a pararme mi celular comenzó a sonar, sin muchas ganas tome el móvil y me fije quien era quien llamaba

- Mi tía Azura- dije mirando el celular sin haberlo contestado – no pienso contestarle, no tengo ganas – dije cortando la llamada, para luego guardar mi celular en mi bolso; me pare y volví a sentir que el celular sonaba, aun así no le tome importancia y continúe con mi camino, al llegar a mi auto el celular ya había sonado más de 10 veces pero no lo había contestado, cuando este volvió a sonar después que había entrado en el auto me impaciente y conteste el celular

- ¡que pasa señora Azura! – grite muy enfadada por la insistencia de "mi tía Azura"

- BULMA- logre oír como un grito desesperado por parte de mi tía – BULMA

- Azura – dije desconcertada - ¿Qué le pasa?

- BULMA por favor dime que Milk está contigo, por favor- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

- ¿Milk? – dije con algo de rencor en esa palabra – no ella y yo no estamos juntas, hoy hablamos pero la dejé en la plaza Satan a las 4:15 ya que tenía que ir a otro lado ¿Por qué?- mi tía lloraba cual era el motivo

- BULMA NO POR FAVOR NO BROMEES BULMA BULMA- mi tía estaba súper nerviosa, yo no estaba bromeando decía la verdad

- Azura no le entiendo ¿que trata de decirme? – pregunte desconcertada

- BUMA BULMA – mi tía seguía repitiendo mi nombre, pero logre oír otra voz en la otra línea

- Azura por favor cálmate – esa voz era la de mi tío Gyumao – Bulma hablas con el señor Duval

- Tío como estas- dije aun sin comprender nada - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bulma en serio no estás con Milk- las palabras de mi tío sonaban muy quebradas y serias, al parecer algo había pasado

- No tío, no estoy con ella esa es la verdad- conteste

- NO- oí un grito por parte de mi tía- NO PUEDE SER

- Tío ¿Qué ha pasado? RESPONDAME – dije esperando respuesta alguna que tardo varios minutos que fueron para mí una eternidad para ser contestada

- Bulma toma esto con calma- dijo mi tío haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para hablarme – hace unos minutos tu tía recibió una llamada de un hombre que decía que tenía a nuestra hija – un hombre ¿tenia a Milk? Me pregunte a mi misma, no comprendía nada – Bulma, Milk le dijo a John que saldría contigo y que luego volvería, pero ella nunca volvió…Bulma y cuando este hombre llamo nos dijo que la tenia, al principio no le creímos por eso te llamamos, pero tu acabas de decir que tu y Milk se habían separado a las 4:15 de la tarde y ya es las 9:30 y Milk no ha dado rastros de volver, su celular también está cortado Bulma- esto sí que era una noticia catastrófica

- Esto…esto significa que…- dije sin querer aceptar esa realidad

- Si Bulma- dijo mi tío sin poderse contener – Milk fue secuestrada – mis dos tíos estaban llorando en la otra línea, colgué sin fuerzas algunas, esa noticia me había dejado atónita – Mi…Milk ¿secuestrada? – susurre para luego sentirme mal, muy mal conmigo misma, al parecer Milk había tenido razón…un recordaba esas palabras…

_- No Bulma – dijo Milk asustada – te prometo que en serio me siento muy insegura – volvió a tocarse el pecho – siento como si alguien me persiguiera, que estuviera esperando a que me quede sola para atacarme- dijo comenzando a tener dificultad en su habla –Bulma tengo miedo, me siento muy desprotegida- comenzó a llorar_

_- siento como si alguien me persiguiera, que estuviera esperando a que me quede sola para atacarme-_

_- para atacarme -_

_- Bulma tengo miedo-_

Milk había estado diciéndome la verdad, se sentía desprotegida y sentía que alguien la perseguía

- Maldición- dije golpeando el volante – Y yo lo sabia – dije comenzando a llorar – YO LO SABIA – comencé a llorar, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan egoísta nada de esto hubiese pasado ¿Cómo pude dejarla desprotegida? me preguntaba a mi misma; ella me había dicho que sentía que alguien la perseguía, me había dicho que no la dejara sola ¿pero que había hecho yo? En vez de ser su apoyo le aumente un problema mas ya que le había gritado un montón de groserías que ella no merecía y para colmo la había dejado "abandonada" en la plaza a merced del que sería su secuestrador y todo esto ¿Por qué?... por un hombre, un hombre que ni siquiera me había amado, solo me había utilizado…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aun cuando Vegeta me había hecho mucho daño, no pude evitar perdonarlo cuando fue él quien comenzó a encabezar la búsqueda de Milk, hubo muchas veces en las que él me repitió una palabra que significa mucho para mí de parte de él - Perdóname – lo había perdonado y al ver como Vegeta se había movido de un lado a otro sin descanso para encontrarse con Milk, había por fin comprendido que él la amaba puramente y aunque eso me dolía porque aun lo amaba aceptaría su amor a Milk porque yo lo amaba a él

- Ahora que Milk y Goku tienen problemas, me encargare de que tu y ella sean felices, Milk lo merece y tu también…Vegeta- me dije a mi misma para luego irme a mi departamento, saliendo de Duval Business

* * *

- ¡fiu!- dije secándome unas gotitas de sudor en mi frente – al fin termine – dije muy orgullosa de ver cómo me había quedado mi cuarto ya eran las 9 de la noche y aunque había tardado mucho en poner todo en orden, al fin ya estaba todo listo – No cabe duda que mi cuarto esta precioso – dije admirándolo

- Sera mejor que me tome una ducha- dije sacando una toalla y mis sandalias para ir al cuarto de baño, pero no pude entrar en este porque de la nada mi celular comenzó a sonar – vaya ¿quien podrá ser? – dije tomando el celular inmediatamente

- Hola Bulma – dije sabiendo quien era la que me llamaba

- Hola Milk ¿como estas?- dijo la peliazul

- Créeme que mejor, te cuento que estuve ocupada acomodando las cosas de mi cuarto pero ya acabe ¿podría saber el motivo de tu llamada?- pregunte queriendo saber que pasaba

- Bueno Milk te llamo para decirte que Vegeta cancelo la fiesta que había para mañana – mi mente se había desviado por completo cuando escuche ese nombre, me quede ahí atónita sin decir nada

- Hola Milk ¿estas ahí?- pregunto mi amiga trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real

- Si Bulma disculpa es solo que…- comencé a decir insegura lo que diría

- Es solo que ¿Qué Milk?- pregunto mi amiga

- Vegeta vino después que te fuiste a mi departamento y…- no sabía si lo que diría estaría bien

- Y que Milk- dijo Bulma curiosa

- Me besó…- solté de una vez recordando como ese hombre me había robado un beso y que además tal beso me había gustado

Un gran silencio hubo durante mucho tiempo ni yo ni Bulma habíamos hablado…yo porque aun pensaba en lo que había pasado y Bulma no sabía porque pero tal vez le habría sorprendido tal cosa

- Te… ¿te besó? – pregunto Bulma incrédula

- Si Bulma, pero no sé porque yo…le correspondí-dije tímidamente – debo serte sincera disfrute de aquel beso Vegeta me hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido- al menos no que yo recordara- ese beso me había confundido

- Vaya quién lo diría no será que estas enamorándote Milk- dijo mi amiga muy contenta

- Pero Bulma yo no conozco a Vegeta- trate de excusarme eso no podía ser amor, al menos eso pensaba

- De eso ni que se diga tendremos que averiguarlo mañana – dijo mi amiga muy decidida

- ¿en la fiesta? – pregunte sin saber que Bulma me había dicho que esta se había cancelado

- Pero Milk si te acabo de decir que Vegeta la cancelo como se te ocurre que lo averiguaremos en la fiesta – dijo mi amiga sarcásticamente

- Upps discúlpame- dije en un tono burlón- entonces ¿Cómo lo averiguaremos?

- Pues mañana tu y Vegeta saldrán a bailar ¿te parece?- pregunto Bulma – Y de ahí veremos qué pasa - dijo pícaramente

- Bulma- dije sonrojada

- Jaja yo me encargare que todo salga perfecto- dijo mi amiga muy confiada

- Espera Bulma no estoy segura de que quiera que Vegeta y yo salgamos mañana, yo no le hablo ¿recuerdas? – en serio que las ideas de mi amiga me espantaban esto sería como una cita a ciegas, con un chico que si me conocía

- Bueno Milk yo creo que esto funcionara ¿me oíste?- dijo muy segura – Mañana a las 9 de la noche iras con Vegeta a bailar- colgó en ese momento dejándome atónita

- Bulma acaba de organizarme una cita – dije aun si poder creerlo – Bueno quien sabe – dije dirigiéndome a la ducha – Tal vez pudiera pasar algo – termine diciendo para luego ducharme

.

.

* * *

**Maldita amorxitaaaa no habra fiesta haaaaay te matareee jaja muchos pensaron eso no? jeje pero que ira a pasar con Milk y Vegeta uhuhu BUlma que malaaaa jajaja bueno dejen reviews si le gusto el cap y diganme que opinan el proximo sera un cap uy tierno ;) ojla lo disfruten nos leemos hasta el viernessss ^_^**


	14. Capítulo 14: Recordando el comienzo todo

**Hola como estan! Sorry por el retraso ayer algo le pasaba a este internet jaja errores tecnicos en serio lo siento muuuchooooo, bueno tal y como trate de darles aqui tengo el cap 14 debo decirles que este cap si que me costo muucho hacerlo era la primera vez que no tenia nada de inspiracion para continuar jeejje aun asi aqui tienen su preciado capitulo ;)**

**MARTHA:** Como estaaas! disculpame en serio(x la tardanza) pero aqui tienes tu cap y espero que lo disfrutes

**Thequeen:** claro que lo tomo a bien querida, cada recomendacion la reconsidero jejeje tratare de hacer que se descubra la verdad lo mas pronto posible sip ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 14:Recordando el comienzo de todo**

Ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando termino la película que había estado viendo, este día había sido uno de los más aburridos que haba tenido en toda mi vida pero ya que no tenia opción mas que quedarme en mi casa, aunque no había hecho gran cosa la gran parte del día mis pensamientos solo tenían dos nombres en quien pensar

- Milk y Dan – dije recodando como el primero me traía malos recuerdo y el segundo solo buenos ¿por qué tenía que volver a verla? No entendía como el mundo era tan…egoísta cuando al fin creí que me había librado de Milk, me choco con ella en la calle y la veo viviendo a lado de mi departamento, esto sí que era mala suerte

- vaya – solté un suspiro para luego querer ir a la cocina – será mejor que me haga algo de comer – pero no pude ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar

- Vaya cuando me llaman siempre tiene que ser en el momento menos oportuno – dije contestando el teléfono – Diga-

- Hola Goku – logre oír del otro lado de la línea

- Hola padre ¿Qué quieres? – dije súper serio

- Te estaba llamando para comunicarte una nueva noticia – completo mi papá

- ¿Qué noticia? – dije sin mucho ánimo

- Weapons Company se fusionara con Duval Business y Capsule Corp – dijo mi padre sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto

- Vaya que interesante – dije y sí que lo era Duval Business y Capsule Corp eran empresas de alto renombre, y si nuestras 3 empresas se fusionaban sería algo grande, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era que el nombre de esas dos empresas se me hacían conocidas pero en otro sentido

- Así es Goku y te llame para decirte que tu serás el representante de Weapons Company en Duval Business así que desde el lunes iras ahí, no quiero errores, Goku nos representaras – dijo mi padre autoritariamente

- ¿Ya firmaron los contratos? – pregunte ya que creí que solo era una teoría pero ir a trabajar a Duval Business sería algo formal

- Si mañana firmaremos los papeles, pero ya estamos todos de acuerdo Goku demuestra lo que fuiste a aprender a Francia ¿me oíste? Pon en alto el apellido Son- dijo mi padre cortándome la línea

- Vaya tendría prisa o que - me pregunte a mi mismo – vaya ahora tendré que ir a trabajar desde lunes a Duval Business…

* * *

**_Al día siguiente en otro lugar…_**

No podía creerlo mi última conversación con Milk por vía telefónica me había dejado bastante sorprendida, tanto así que no había podido conciliar el sueño para nada anoche

- Te beso… – dije algo triste – bueno ya lo dije antes- dije parándome y cambiando totalmente de actitud– Hare que ustedes dos sean felices…Milk…Vegeta ustedes se lo merecen- volví a tomar mi celular para ahora planear esa cita que tenía planeada

- Hola – logre oír del otro lado

- Hola Vegeta – dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa – ¿Como estas?- pregunte para sonar más natural

- Muy bien pero ¿a qué se debe tan inesperada llamada?- pregunto aun confundido

- Pues veras te estaba llamando para decirte que…- Dios ya no recordaba para que lo había llamado – bueno te llamaba para decirte que…

- Que…- dijo Vegeta un poco impacientado por mi comportamiento

- Así, porque Milk se sintió muy desilusionada de que a fiesta fuera cancelada- dije en un tono triste como para que Vegeta me creyera

- ¿triste?- dijo desconcertado - ¿por qué triste?

- Vegeta no tienes que hacerte a los locos, me conto que tú fuiste a su departamento y la besaste – dije cómicamente y sarcásticamente – me dirás que es una mentira – dije aunque yo muy en el fondo deseaba que me dijera que no, sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era un…

- Si así es…pero en el punto de que yo fui a su departamento es mentira, porque yo fui a visitar a Goku y cuando él me dijo que Milk era su vecina, pues no pude evitar ir a visitarla y al verla, tampoco pude evitar besarla- dijo sin mucha vergüenza pero con algo de nerviosismo tratando de excusarlo – después de todo ella…-

- Te gusta… - solté con un tono triste casi imprescindible admitir eso…me dolía mucho pero ¿Qué podía hacer?...Nada era la respuesta – Se que la quieres mucho y pues ella está pasando por un mal momento, Goku la trato mal- dije aun recordando los moretones de Milk

- ¡Qué! Goku la trato mal ¿en qué sentido?- pregunto algo alterado

-Pues veras ayer en la mañana Milk me dijo que necesitaba verme, es por eso que fui a su departamento, pero sucede que cuando llegue ella, estaba con unas marcas en su brazo, al parecer Goku le apretó mucho el brazo y pues ella…

-¡QUE LE PASO A ESE TONTO!- no cabe duda que es un…-

- Vegeta tranquilízate- dije aun sin poder soportar ver que lo que había dicho había enfurecido a Vegeta - Milk está bien y eso es lo que importa, lo que sucede es que ella…- tome una pausa para continuar – ella quiere conocerte mejor, al parecer el beso que le diste…le gusto – musite aun dolida de corazón

- Que… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Es esto verdad?- dijo Vegeta completamente incrédulo – eso es imposible ella…

- Ella no quiere saber nada de Goku no después del pequeño incidente que le paso a ella con él – dije dándole esperanzas a Vegeta

- Pero y que pasa si ella…

- Vegeta…- volví a tomar aire – ella está interesada en ti y creo que necesitas aprovecharlo, me pido que te invitara a bailar esta noche, la invitación será entre tú y ella ¿Qué dices aceptas?

Un gran silencio que debo decir que me incomodo invadió al ambiente, según mis deducciones Vegeta se había quedado en un estado de shock del que le costaría mucho salir, la impresión y la sorpresa que se había llevado para su gran alegría lo estaba inundando, mientras más tiempo pasaba más me dolía saber que todas las emociones que tal vez Vegeta sentiría seria para otra chica que lastimosamente no era YO sino Milk

- Vegeta ¿estas ahí? - pregunte impacientada de no recibir respuesta

- Si…si estoy Bulma…. ¿a qué hora paso por ella? – tartamudeo Vegeta

- Pues…- vaya si que "respondió rápido" pensé – Pues ella estará lista a las 9 de la noche así que más te vale ir lo más presentable y con flores, rozas preferiblemente ¡ah! Y SE PUNTUAL – dije esperando a que me dijera "oye, no soy un niño" o "no necesito tus consejos inútiles "pero al contrario recibí un

- Así lo hare Bulma y dime que prefiere chocolates o otra cosita – dijo esta vez emocionado e interesado

- ¿eh? Pues creo que chocolates estará bien- respondí esta vez mas confundida que nunca – vaya si que cambiaste rápido de humor ¿eh?- dije agraciada

- Si pero ¡gracias Bulma! llegare puntual a las 9 con rozas y chocolates, gracias chau-dijo cortándome el teléfono

- Esta tan emocionado que corto rápido – dije tratando de estar contenta, este había sido el primer paso para olvidarme de Vegeta "para siempre"

- Ustedes merecen ser felices, son el uno para el otro – dije mirando hacia la ventana – Milk…Vegeta… hare lo que sea para que estén juntos- sonreí para luego prepararme algo para desayunar.

* * *

No podía creer que toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, un gran temor en mi pecho no me dejaba tranquilo ¿acaso presentía algo malo? No…no podía ser eso ¿Qué cosa podría pasar? Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y aunque había estado despierto, no tenía ganas de levantarme…

- Hay Milk…MILK porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza PORQUE –dije tapándome con la almohada mi cabeza – mi corazón me pide que tome tus cosas y vaya a tu departamento, sería una buena excusa, pero la poca noción y orgullo que tengo me obliga a quedarme aquí Milk ¡quiero verte!- dije moviéndome de un lado a otro por la cama – no…no puedo hacerlo, no después de que…de que rompiste mi corazón ¿que cosas digo?- tome un pausa- ¡TU NUNCA ME AMASTE! Y fuiste tú misma la que me lo dijo ¡MALDICION! – golpe otra vez la cama queriendo expulsar mi rabia – y yo te sigo amando…no puedo permitirme perdonarte NO DEBO Milk ¿por qué?- comencé a llorar – ¿por qué me atormentas de esta manera? ¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que haber vuelto a Boston? Sabía perfectamente que tú estabas aquí, pero evitar este tema solo seria cobardía… DEBO verte y saber de una vez por todas todo…todo- me pare y me dirigí al baño para alistarme… ya había tomado mi decisión hoy hablaría con Milk sobre nuestro pasado…sobre…nuestra ruptura…

* * *

Ya eran las 12 del medio día y estaba completamente relajada había tenido una buena noche, claro estaba muy cansada por acomodar mi habitación pero esa ducha sí que me había relajado, me quede dormida ni bien me eché en mi cama y había despertado a las 11:30 sin flojera me levante y me alisté hoy sería un día tal vez…

- Especial – recordé mi anterior conversación con Bulma – puede ser que Vegeta y yo pudiéramos tener una buena conexión – sonreí al recordar ese nombre

El beso que Vegeta me había dado sí que me había despertado muchas pero muchas emociones no recuerdo nunca haberme sentido tan atraída por alguien, esa brusquedad que había usado para prácticamente "obligarme" a besarlo me volvía loca pero por otro lado algo me hacía sentir mal

- Goku – solté con un largo suspiro - ¿Por qué simplemente mi corazón se reúsa a odiarte?- dije tocando mi pecho y sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón – siento que al pensar en Vegeta te hago daño- cerré mis ojos con una gran culpa – Pero…- levante mi cabeza - ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? – Comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable? – Me pregunte a mi misma – Tu me lastimaste y me dijiste que…me odiabas- recordé aquel momento que habíamos tenido hace dos noches

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Pareja? si éramos pareja y sabes que-dijo tomándome del mentón -fue el mayor error de mi vida - no sé porque esas palabras me destrozaron, me sentía tan mal no sabía que me pasaba. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no sabía porque pero las palabras dichas por ese pelinegro me habían herido…mi corazón me dolía…

-¿Porque me haces esto?-dije sin saber que decir-TE JURO QUE NO TE CONOSCO-insistí gritándole, ya me había hartado de su descortesía - si en realidad fuimos pareja debí ser una completa tonta-dije zafándome al fin de su agarre. No pensé mas y comencé a retirarme ya no quería estar ahí.

- Tu ¿una tonta? yo dirá que yo fui el tonto que se fijo en ti, nunca debí hacerlo- dijo el hombre encolerizado-nunca me debí fijar en ti NUNCA- dijo aun gritando sus palabras parecían veneno.

- no quiero saber nada de ti-dije mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía

-no te hagas lio YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO-me dijo mirándome con la misma mirada que yo le había dirigido- para nuestra desgracia tendremos que soportarnos-dijo ahora más tranquilo pero aun sonando sarcástico –vivimos en el mismo piso y te aseguro que tu estadía aquí será bastante confortable…yo mismo me ocupare de eso-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- No…No tengo porque sentirme culpable- dije decididamente- tu me odias y yo… - me toque el pecho – Yo también te odio Goku, no te necesito para nada aunque no te recuerde no cometeré el mismo error dos veces; le abriré mi corazón a alguien que si me valore…abriré mi corazón a Vegeta esta noche – sonreí al recordar que esta noche saldría con Vegeta

* * *

- Si nunca hubiera aceptado irme a Francia cuando me obligaron a hacerlo…esto no estaría pasando- dije recordando como todos mis problemas comenzaron al irme a Francia – tal vez tu y yo…estaríamos juntos y felices – sonreí al pensar si ese pensamiento fuera real – nunca debí obedecerte a ti ni…a mi padre- musite al recordar cómo había pasado todo

**FLASH BACK**

Hace ya casi 8 meses que mi padre se había ido de viaje de negocios y me había dejado a mi estudiando en Boston, no había sentido para nada su ausencia el siempre estaba fuera de casa, Amanda era la que siempre se encargaba de cuidarme pero los últimos 11 meses la mejor compañía que tenia era Milk, mi querida Milk la amaba mucho era simplemente mi mundo…

- Milk- dije un recordando nuestros buenos momentos

- Jaja ¡Hay Goku! Tu sí que me conmueves – logre oír de mi nana que estaba a lado mío

Hoy mi padre llegaba a Boston después de 8 meses de ausencia y como buen hijo debía irlo a recoger del aeropuerto claro que mi nana Amanda también me acompañaba y el chofer de mi padre nos llevaba hacia nuestro destino

- Hay Amanda – dije avergonzado de haber sido descubierto, bueno haberme hecho descubrir - ¿por qué dices que te conmuevo?- pregunte haciéndome los locos sabiendo muy bien cuál era la respuesta

- Goku ¿es que no hay momento que no pienses en Milk?- pregunto muy cómica mi nana – Milk esto Milk aquello, yo creo que ustedes llegaran a la boda ¿eh?- dijo dándome un codazo

- Bueno en realidad yo…- dije completamente sonrojado – aunque es muy pronto para pensar en eso…quisiera que Milk y yo formalicemos algún día nuestro compromiso- sonreí al pensar en aquella idea – Milk…es simplemente la mujer que quiero a lado mío…Amanda creo que encontré a mi mitad y ni loco renunciaría a ella – mire a mi nana dándole a entender que si…yo esperaba llegar a casarme con Milk. Aunque ella ya había terminado la universidad, no quería ser tan brusco para pedirle matrimonio ella necesitaba tiempo tal vez medio año más y tal vez s se lo propondría

- Eso me alegra – oí de parte de mi nana – Milk es una chica linda y lo que más importa muy inteligente, es la chica adecuada para mi Goku- dijo mirándome esperanzada – ya me imagino como serian sus hijos de lindos

- ¿eh? ¿Pero que dices Amanda?- me puse mas rojo que un tomate – Yo creo que es muy pronto como para pensar en hijos… ¿no lo crees?

- Puede ser- me miro de manera picara – pero me dirás que no te gusta la idea –volvió a darme un codazo

- Bueno yo…- estaba completamente nervioso

- Ya llegamos- nos interrumpió el chofer

- A bueno Goku continuaremos con esta charla después, pero ahora hay que recoger a tu padre – dijo saliendo del auto para que luego yo la siguiera

- Según lo que mi papá me dijo, nos esperaría en la puerta 3 así que ahí ya debe estar- dije recordando lo que habíamos quedado hace dos días

- Si ya veo- dijo Amanda caminando – mira ahí está ya lo veo ¡James! ve y ayuda a señor Son con sus cosas – dijo mi nana dándole una orden al chofer

- Si señora – respondió el chofer

- Vaya pero miren nada mas Amanda…Goku no han cambiado – oí de parte de mi padre que se acercaba a nosotros

- Buenos días señor Son – dijo Amanda haciendo un tipo de reverencia – se lo extraño mucho en estos meses

- Vaya gracias Amanda – dijo sin mucho sentimiento – yo igual los extrañe, pero mírate- me miro de la nada – Goku ya eres todo un hombre – dijo dándome la mano en son de saludo

- Hola padre – sonreí al verlo – que bien que ya hayas vuelto

- A mi igual me da gusto, no hay nada como el hogar, pero vayamos al auto que tengo que darte una noticia – dijo dirigiéndose al auto

- ¿una noticia? – me pregunte a mí mismo "¿que noticia será?" pensaba

Durante el viaje de vuelta a mi casa desde el aeropuerto mi padre no había mencionado para nada esa noticia que tenia para mí y eso me lleno de mucha intriga, luego de 45 minutos llegamos a la mansión Son y nos dirigimos al estudio de mi padre para hablar a solas

- Vaya esto no ha cambiado para nada – dijo mi padre mirando el estudio

- Si todo esta tal y como lo dejaste padre – dije mirando alrededor – pero… ¿Cuál es la noticia que tienes para mí?- pregunte sin dar rodeos

- Así ya me olvidaba- comenzó a decir tomando asiento en su silla – por favor siéntate – desde que lo había visto en el aeropuerto sentía una miraba malvada por parte de mi padre y tal vez esta noticia era la razón ¿que me diría? Era lo único que pensaba

- Dime padre que pasa ¿Cuál es la noticia?- tome asiento haciendo caso a su invitación

- Pues veras al ir a Europa logre averiguar una beca especial de dos años para una especialización – comenzó a decir mi padre

- Vaya ¿dos años eh?- dije incrédulo – pues padre si la necesitas por mí no hay problema puedes hacerla

- Pues en realidad – hubo un gran silencio por unos cuantos minutos en el ambiente – esta beca será para ti – soltó rápidamente mi padre

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, una beca a Francia por dos años ¿Qué le había pasado a mi padre? Esto nunca había pasado, a mi padre poco le importaba mis estudios y ahora quería que me vaya por dos años a Francia ¿que le pasaba? algo no estaba bien aquí

- Yo irme a Francia ¿por dos años? – no podía creerlo aunque era por mi bien, no quería irme de Boston y peor por dos años ¿qué sería de Milk? ¿Qué sería de mis amigos?

- Si Goku no puedes negarte debes ir – comenzó a decir mi padre autoritariamente– el día que heredes Weapons Company tendrás que estar muy bien capacitado y necesito que hagas esta especialización – la mirada de mi papa seguía sombría

- No…no puedo irme…me quedare papá- dije mirándolo – me gusta Boston ¡no quiero irme!- me pare alterado

- Goku ¡te irás a Francia! eso si no quieres que te desherede- amenazo mi padre – tu solo te quieres quedar en Boston por esa Milk Duval ¿no? – a levantar el nombre de Milk no pude negarlo esa era mi realidad - ¿Qué harías si te desheredo? Los señores Duval no dejarían que Milk se case o tenga relación con alguien que no tenga futuro lo dudo ¿o sí?

No podía negarlo eso era verdad si pidiera casarme con Milk sin tener trabajo ni dinero sus padres lo negarían además que tampoco estaba siendo aceptado de buena forma por sus padres, hacer que nuestra relación fuera aceptada nos había costado casi 3 meses. Nuestras familias habían sido por mucho tiempo enemigas y pues al enterarse por ambos bandos que éramos pareja no había sido del agrado ni de mi padre ni de los señores Duval.

- No tengo por qué estar aquí – dije saliendo de la sala, no tenía otra opción quería salir de ahí.

- Goku quédate te lo ordeno – grito mi padre pero no le tome importancia, salí de mi casa enfadado. Tome mi celular y marque el nuero de Milk para decirle lo sucedido

-Hola Cariño- logre oír del otro lado de la línea

- Milk ¿como estas? ¿Será que nos podemos ver en el parque? – dije tratando de no sonar tan enfadado

- ¿paso algo? Pues no te preocupes ahorita mismo voy…te quiero - dijo ella esperando mi respuesta

- Y yo a ti Milk, mucho – colgué el celular y me dirigí al parque de la ciudad

.

.

La cafetera sonó haciéndome salir de los pensamientos…era hora de desayunar.

* * *

Ya era la 1 de la tarde y no había rastros de Bulma

- Y si no pudo convencerlo en tener una cita- dije nerviosa esperando a que el timbre sonara – no…no puede ser eso sería tener mala muy mala suerte- borre aquellos pensamientos que tenia

De la nada y como un milagro para mí el timbre sonó haciéndome parar bruscamente del sillón de la sala para ir a abrir

- Bulma te tardaste mucho- dije abriendo la puerta muy cómica – Y dime hablaste con…- no pude continuar para mi mala suerte esa no era Bulma era…

- QUE HACES AQUÍ – dije muy alterada – QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS – dije cerrando bruscamente la puerta

- Vaya ¿esa es tu forma de saludar? – dijo ese hombre de cabello alborotado poniendo su pie en la puerta impidiéndome que la cerrara

- O te vas o te prometo que gritare – amenacé, pero para mi mala suerte Goku no pensaba ceder al igual que Vegeta me tapo la boca y cerro al puerta dejándonos a ambos en mi departamento

- Vaya ¿este es tu departamento? – dijo burlándose y destapándome la boca

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dije aun enfadada – te prometo que si no te vas lo lamentaras

- ¿yo? ¿Lamentarlo?- comenzó a sonar sarcástico – dime que podrías hacer ¿insultarme?- me agarro de las muñecas extrañamente de una forma suave – No lo creo, créeme que vengo en son de paz y a querer conversar contigo Milk, por cosas del pasado ¿captas?

- ¿pasado?- dije confundida – no…no puedo – dije cabizbaja

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué? – Me miro esta vez enojado – quiero solucionarlo todo, no digo que quiera volver contigo, pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas – comenzó a mecerme

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDO – grite enojada, acaso ese hombre no sabía lo que me había pasado quería preguntarme cosas del pasado que hasta yo quisiera saber

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes? – comenzó decir, se notaba que estaba controlando su ira – Ni que no te acordaras de lo que fuimos – comenzó a decirme sarcásticamente, ese sarcasmo me enojaba ¿acaso estaba jugando conmigo? – Me dirás que olvidaste esto- dijo seductoramente tomándome de la cintura para luego querer acercar sus labios a los míos, ya sabía muy bien lo que venía y sinceramente no quería que pase

- Es exactamente eso, no lo recuerdo – solté muy enojada alejándolo para sorpresa suya de mi lado

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto mirándome sin comprender lo que había dicho…

TOC TOC

El momento que sonó la puerta había sido el momento exacto en el que planeaba decirle a ese tonto que no recordaba porque en mi secuestro tuve un accidente, pero el destino no había planeado eso alguien ya tocaba la puerta

- ¿me podrías soltar?- pregunte mirándolo, al enlazarse nuestras miradas sentí como mi corazón palpitaba por mil y note que el desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza

- Si…perdona – dijo soltándome, haciendo que fuera a abrir la puerta. Aunque no quería hacerlo y quedarme a hablar con ese pelinegro…no pude debía abrir, ya sabía de quien se trataba

- Hola Milk – logre oír de mi amiga peliazul

- Hola Bulma – dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-Sera mejor que yo…me vaya- oí a lado mío por parte de Goku que se retiraba y se iba hacia su departamento, al oír eso me sentí un poco triste la presencia de ese pelinegro me hacía sentir una sensación cálida y de protección que me hacia feliz.

- ¿Goku?- pregunto mi amiga peliazul- E… ¿eres tú?

- ¿Bulma?- dijo el mirando a mi amiga - ¿Cómo estás? – Sonrió por primera vez "que linda sonrisa tiene" pensé dentro mío aun quedado hipnotizada por sus reacciones- Bueno creo que otro día hablaremos debo irme- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

- Si claro- dijo Bulma aun anonadada, ni bien Goku entro a su departamento una cara muy extraña me miraba por parte de Bulma

- Milk ¿Qué hacia Goku en tu departamento?- pregunto curiosa mi amiga

- ¿eh? Pues en realidad yo…- ahora me llegaba mi hora mi amiga estaba haciéndome una pregunta que ni yo sabía - no…no lo sé- dije sabiendo que esa era la verdad

- NO SABES – grito alterada – será mejor que entremos al departamento – me comenzó a empujar hacia el departamento

- Si como digas – dije entrando a empujones a mi departamento "no comprendo ¿por qué vino Goku a preguntarme cosas sobre mi pasado? ¿Acaso no sabe que perdí mi memoria después de mi secuestro? comencé a preguntarme ¡eso no podía ser! todo el mundo sabía lo que me había pasado, no podía ser posible que Goku fuera el único en todo el mundo en no haberse enterado de eso ¿o sí?

* * *

Ni bien entre a mi departamento solté un suspiro con pesadez que tenía muy dentro mío, no comprendía porque Milk me había respondido de una manera tan…extraña

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes? – Le pregunte tratando de contener mi ira – Ni que no te acordaras de lo que fuimos – dije sarcásticamente – me dirás que olvidaste esto – dije seductoramente tomándola de la cintura para luego intentar besarla, aunque mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera deseaba volver a probar sus labios pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me alejo de ella_

_- Es exactamente eso, no lo recuerdo – me dijo muy enojada separándome de ella_

¿No lo recordaba? Algo andaba mal aquí ¿Por qué Milk no recordaría su relación conmigo?

- No puede ser esto posible y no es la primera vez que me dice algo así- dije recordando lo que me había dicho hace 2 noches

_-suéltame-dijo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre- yo no tengo que decir nada y tampoco oírte…yo no te conozco -dijo aun forcejeando_

_- ¿así? Si fuera así me explicarías como dijiste mi nombre ¿eh? ¿Crees que soy un idiota?-le grite aun agarrándola-no creas que me olvidare de todo no Milk Duval NO SOY EL MISMO DE ANTES- la mire con mucho odio_

_- Te juro que no sé quién eres-dijo aun tratando de zafarse de mi agarre- se que te llamas Goku y que fuimos pareja pero…no sé nada mas- dijo comenzando a lagrimear, se notaba que estaba completamente asustada y confundida _

- Algo no está encajando aquí Milk asegura y asegura que no recuerda nada pero ¿por qué? – me pregunte a mi mismo tratando de descifrar aquel misterio – Debo preguntárselo- musite queriendo volver a su departamento – no tal vez debería darle un poco de tiempo- me detuve reconsiderándolo

- Aun así- tome una pausa – el tenerte tan cerca mío es una tortura, me hace recordar tantas cosas ¡te quería besar!…el día que mi padre me dio la noticia de la beca te pedí que nos encontráramos en el parque, fue ese mismo día que tu y yo- comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día…

* * *

**Wuauuu O.o jajaja un momento Goku Milk ahhh que liiindo no? pero y que paso con el papa de Goku? lo amndara a FRancia ESTE RECUERDO continuara en el siguiente cap jajaja NUetsro siguiente titulo sera TRATANDO DE CONVENCERSE ahora si prometo venir el siguiente viernes con su capitulo ok? bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este cap y dejen reviews si quieren o tienen alguna recomendacion ok?**

**juju lo que se viene para el siguiente cap jajaja empieza con L y termina con N jajaja adivinen que podria ser :$ :$**


	15. Capítulo 15: Tratando de convencerse

**Hola! tal y como prometiii tengo aqui el capitulo 15! en el que habra una sorpresa que empieza con L y termina con N mm que podria haber sido mmm debo de decir que este capitulo y en especial la sorpresa recibi mucha pero mucha ayuda e mi querida amiga Shomi que es el usuario Princessas Dragon lei su fic y debo de recomendarselos esta liiindo ;) ;) pero aun asi ahora les dejare que lean y pues muchas gracias Haide y kaoru himurita por el review les agredesco muuuuuuchoo jajaja bueno se cuidan mucho peor muuuucho bueno les dejo su cap DISFRUTENLO !**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Tratando de convencerse**

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

Me dirigí al parque tal y como había quedado con Milk, en serio que la necesitaba, necesitaba oír su opinión…esto de irme a Francia me volvía loco

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando pude ver a Milk viniendo a nuestro lugar favorito (eran unos columpios que estaban casi a la orilla de un laguito de cisnes)

- Hola Cariño – logre oír de su boca, para luego verla corriendo hacia mi

- Milk Amor – dije tomándola en mis brazos para alzarla unos cuantos momentos – viniste en el momento exacto, no sabes cuánto necesitaba verte

- Jajaja Goku – comenzó a reír de una manera tan dulce que me volvía loco – por favor bájame…cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que no soy una niñita- comenzó a decirme mirándome con una cara que solo la describía a ella, era una mezcla de reproche con un toque de dulzura

- Ok solo por esta vez te obedeceré–la baje inmediatamente – Pero no dije que te dejaría libre – pronuncie para luego tomarla de la cintura y atraerla más a mi cuerpo

- Jaja bueno – dijo tomándome las mejillas con ambas manos - ¿Qué debo hacer para que me sueltes?- pregunto muy cómica

- Creo que un beso pagaría todo – respondí esperando su respuesta

- Mm creo que me pides mucho – dijo muy cómica

- Pues si es así tendré que…- no pude continuar Milk comenzó a besarme de una forma pasional que solo ella sabía, tenerla ahí en mis brazos y saber que me amaba me bastaba para estar feliz…en serio que cada vez que sentía sus besos todos mis problemas se iban, eran como una droga propia…pero por falta de respiración corte el beso

- Vaya creo que te pediré uno más- dije mirándola hacia los ojos

- Jaja no seas un aprovechado – comenzó mirarme con una cara de disgusto – cuidado que te castigue un día sin besos – comenzó a reírse

- No eso si que no – dije volviendo a besarla, aunque quería que durara como el anterior no pude las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi mente

_- Debes irte a Francia por dos años- _esas palabras hicieron que cortara el beso rápidamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Goku? – Pregunto Milk mirándome - ¿paso algo?

- En realidad…- dije pensando si se lo diría - ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y te lo cuento?- la tome de la mano para dirigirnos a los columpios

- Si tu así lo prefieres – comenzó a decir Milk – con que este a lado tuyo no me importa donde estemos – cerro sus ojos dándome una sonrisa de lo más pura.

Esa frase me había lastimado mucho el corazón, si me iba no estaríamos juntos por un largo tiempo y eso me lastimaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría Milk? Necesitaba oír su opinión ¿valía la pena ir a Francia? Puse a Milk en uno de los columpios y comencé a mecerla adoraba tratarla como a mi mas valioso tesoro

- Goku me estas integrando estas muy pensativo hoy – comenzó a decir preocupada Milk - ¿Paso algo?

- ¿eh? En realidad si…-dije aun pensativo

- Sabes que siempre me tendrás para apoyarte Goku dime ¿que paso?- dijo dándome y demostrándome su apoyo

- Mi padre llego hoy… - dije sin querer dar muchas vueltas al asunto

- ¿Te dijo algo malo?- pregunto preocupada Milk

- Si…- respondí

- Es sobre nosotros verdad – comenzó a decir cabizbaja – creí que le había agradado Goku, pero la próxima vez que lo vea seré…

- ¡NO! no es nada sobre ti amor – dije interrumpiéndola – sucede que mi padre quiere que… - comencé a dudar lo que le diría

- Quiere que…- quiso completar Milk mis palabras

- Quiere que me vaya a Francia por dos años – solté de una vez por todas al parecer esa noticia había dejado a MiIk muy sorprendida pues dejo de mecerse en el columpio bajando su cabeza

- Que…quiere que te vayas… ¿por dos años?- dijo tartamudeando Milk de una forma muy triste

- Así es – dije poniéndome en el mismo estado que Milk

- ¿por qué?- oí de sus labios - ¿Por qué me quiere separar de ti? – dijo comenzando a llorar

- Milk no llores- dije abrazándola por detrás – el no nos quiere separar, el…el quiere que me vaya a hacer una especialización en Francia…yo nunca dejaría que nos separen por otros motivos.

Las lágrimas de Milk seguían brotando, aunque sabía que ella había oído que este viaje podría ser solo por una especialización, no había cesado para nada de llorar, estuvimos así hasta que el ocaso se escondió dejando a las estrellas dominar el cielo

- Goku…- fue la primera palabra después de casi una hora de silencio que logre oír

- Dime tesoro – fue lo único que respondí

- Debes ir…debes hacer ese viaje de dos años – esas palabras me habían dejado sorprendido, ahora era yo el que no hablaba ¿Milk acaba de decirme que me vaya a Francia?

- ¿irme? – pregunte sin poder creer las palabras de mi querido amor

- Si Goku – dijo mirándome esta vez cara a cara – esta especialización es para tu futuro y tu bienestar…yo no puedo ser una barrera que te impida hacer cosas que son para tu beneficio…jamás me lo perdonaría – comenzó a tocarse el pecho

- Milk…yo- no sabía que decir esa actitud me había sorprendido yo esperaba un "No me dejes" "Quédate conmigo" pero Milk me había venido con otra cosa

- Goku…si soy yo la que te detiene a irte…quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que te esperare estos dos años sin importar lo que pase…eres el único al que…- Milk me hacía sentir ¡tan bien! la bese desesperadamente necesitaba descargar mis frustración con ella sin lastimarla sino besándola, tomaba aire a cada rato pero la seguía besando

- Te amo tanto Milk…te amo mucho – seguía dándole cortos besos – créeme que dejarte aquí sola me vuelve loco, no quiero abandonarte

- Goku… si es por tu bien – continuaba besándola – te esperare aunque sea el fin del mundo, mi amor por ti será lo que me de fuerzas

Las palabras de Milk me habían hecho reaccionar de una manera que jamás había podido siquiera imaginar la amaba mucho y creo que ella sentía lo mismo que yo

- Goku…- dijo mirándome con algo de deseo – quiero ser tuya esta noche – las palabras de Milk me habían desconcertado, ella y yo habíamos quedado de acuerdo en no hacerlo hasta que ella se sintiese preparada ¿acaso ya había llegado la hora?

- Milk ¿estás segura?- pregunte queriendo estar seguro de dar el siguiente paso

- Goku… ¡es lo que más deseo! Quiero ser tuya justo aquí y ahora – comenzó a besarme con más pasión – Goku mi corazón te pertenece, ahora quiero que mi cuerpo sea tuyo…por favor quiero ser tuya – comenzó a pedirme

Sin esperar ningún segundo más la apoye en sobre el pasto, que había ahí, era ya de noche y nadie estaba en el parque, el lugar en el que estábamos estaba completamente vacío y nadie excepto el parque seria testigo de lo que haríamos.

Con mucha suavidad comencé a besarle el cuello con lujuria... logrando que ella comenzara a estremecerse mas y mas cada vez, lo único que Milk podia hacer en ese instante era quedarse echada y sacar pequeños jadeos a causa de mis caricias…mis besos comenzaron a bajar paulatinamente hacia su pecho, provocando que mi otra mano recorriera su vientre por debajo la blusa hasta llegar a aquella montaña de placer que estaba cuvierto por aquel sujetador.

- Am..or me estas vol..volviendo loca – comenzó a decir Milk sin poder pronunciar bien sus palabras por la excitación que comenzaba a experimentar.

Hice que Milk se sentara en el pasto y levantara sus brazos para poder sacarle la polera que tenía puesta, así lo hice, dejándola solo con su pantalón azul y su sostén negro. Sin más rodeos, me acerque a aquel busto y comencé a darle pequeños besos alrededor se su pecho y sobre su esternon. Haciendo que gimiera con mucha más fuerza. Ella me sujetaba del cabello con pasión jadeando continuamente.

- Go…Goku- trataba de decirme Milk – quítame el sostén por favor- ella, ya no podía hablar el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir la estaba volviendo loca y por lo tanto también me enloquecía

Hice caso a su petición y desabroche su sostén dejando ver dos lindos senos en mi frente, aquella vista me había hipnotizado Milk si que tenia dos buenas atribuciones, tenia aquellos dos circulos rosados y firmes que codiciaban mis labios , sin más comencé a lamer uno desesperadamente y tocar el otro con mi mano libre, haciendo que Milk gritara de placer, esta vez Milk acariciaba de arriba abajo mi torso y eso me calentaba aun mas. Mi cuerpo ardia y mi sudor se desbordaba por mi torax y mis abdominales, me estaba volviendo loco. No quería dar más rodeos quería poseerla , sin más, deje de lamer sus senos y desabroche el pantalón que ella llevaba puesto, no tarde mucho en despojarme de él para tener a mi vista su prenda mas intima que convinaba con la de la parte superior.

- Goku…por favor ahora déjame despojarte de tu ropa- comenzó a besarme de una forma pasional con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Si eso quieres – dije sentándome yo ahora en el pasto, poniéndome a merced de ella.

Milk sentándose encima mío comenzó mordiéndome suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, no sé cómo pero esto logro estremecerme mucho; este acto me estaba excitando mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero la tortura no había terminado ahí mientras su boca mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja sus dos manos estaban encima de mi amigo acariciándolo superficialmente sobre la tela de mi pantalón , esto hacia que yo gimiera mas fuerte…Milk comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón mientras su boca ahora me besaba el cuello.

Milk parecía saber donde y como tocarme esto me volvía loco de pasión. Mi excitación era tan grande que no quería dar más rodeos quería tenerla y poseerla apresuradamente. Con una rapidez casi impredecible me saque la polera que llevaba puesto dejando ver mis bien formados abdominales y pectorales... ella me miró y se ruborizó, se acercó a mi y comenzo a lamer los surcos que los protuverantes musculos formaban en mi cuerpo. Sus labios tan delicados y apetitosos me pedían que la besara otra vez, así que atraje su rostro con mis dos manos y cerré mis ojos, dándole un calido beso lleno de pasión y amor. Mientras tanto mi mano acariciaba sus pechos y su vientre. El calor fue incrementándose demasiado... ya no podia soportar mas, mi miembro estaba erecto y por lo visto ella estaba humeda. me saque el pantalón y bóxer con rapidez mientras ella me observaba ruborizada, una vez que no llevaba nada puesto y estaba completamente desnudo… me percaté que la situación en la que nos encontrábamos había resultado ser algo incomoda para Milk ya que había apartado la vista con nervios, sin querer verme desnudo. Me acerque a su oreja con una sonrisa calida, para susurrarle

-Milk… ¿estás segura de querer continuar?- Milk se veía incomoda y aunque yo no quería dejar lo que estábamos haciendo, tal vez ella aun no estaba lista para ese gran paso.

- Te equivocas – susurro en mi oído con una voz seductora – quiero que me hagas tuya ahora- note como fue ella misma la que se bajo su ultima prenda dejándose desnuda

De la nada y sin haberlo visto venir Milk me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a besarme con mucho frenesí, ambos estábamos desnudos y ambos queríamos entregarnos al otro. Su piel contra la mía, provocaba placer en mi cuerpo. Mis manos no dejaban de tocarla y manosearla por todo lugar, quería guardar cada parte de su cuerpo en mi mente para nunca olvidarla. Inconscientemente la eche suavemente sobre el pasto y proseguí besándola, entrelazando sus manos con las mías, dándole toda la confianza del mundo. Provoque que abriera las piernas lentamente, aprovechando eso, mis caderas tomaban posición en el centro de ellas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo comencé a meter mi miembro dentro de ella, aunque sentía que había algo que no me dejaba penetrarla con facilidad, me di cuenta que…

- Eres virgen- cuestione sorprendido y dulcemente.

- Claro que si Goku- dijo besándome con la voz entrecortada – quie..Quiero que tú seas el primero y el único que sea mi dueño, Goku por favor hazlo rápido – comenzó a suplicarme

Esta noticia me había tenido muy feliz sería el primer hombre de Milk, el sentimiento que tenia dentro mío era tan grande que comencé a besarla desesperadamente, ella seria mía solo mía. Volví a intentar meter mi miembro dentro de su cavidad suavemente para no lastimarla, así fue que lo hice, paulatinamente mi sexo fue adentrándose en ella. Milk solo cerraba los ojos y abría sus labios ahogando un gritito de placer y dolor. Estaba consiente que debía ir lentamente, esta era su primera vez. Se sentía tan calida y húmeda, mi pecho estaba lleno de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Quizás era felicidad con amor y adrenalina.

Moví mis caderas de atrás hacia delante sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba apresuradamente y sintiendo como en mi pecho se creaba oleadas de calor. Comencé a sacar y meter mi miembro; al comienzo suavemente porque era muy estrecho, poco a poco sentí como estaba rompiendo a esa barrera que nos impedía continuar con nuestra demostración de amor…Milk hacia gemidos de dolor y trataba de contenerse lo que sentía. Para que no le doliera tanto comencé a aumentar la velocidad así tal vez esto la ayudaría, cada momento comencé a penetrarla aumentando la velocidad de a poquito sentía como la estaba haciendo gozar de un inmenso placer – Go…Goku sigue….sigue así- comenzó a gritar entre gemidos. Comencé a aumentar mi velocidad haciéndolas cada vez más rápidas y mas fuertes – Ah…Goku…te amo…te amo mucho- decía Milk mientras me besaba con más pasión y mas ansias – Yo…yo también Milk…ah…siento que- continuaba gimiendo, tenerla en mis brazos de esa forma me excitaba comencé a manosear sus senos queriendo aumentar más su placer. Mis embestidas y mis caricias se hiceron frenéticas, sentía que iba a explotar de placer, no lo soportaba, ese calor me asfixiaba, cerré mis ojos y aumente mi velocidad, cuando vi a Milk, ella abría sus labios lo más grande que podía, mientras sus senos se meneaban al compás de mis caderas.

- ¡GOKU! Creo que…. ¡AH! ya acabare ¡AH GOKU!- comenzó a incorporarse más a mi cuerpo yo también sentía que el clímax ya llegaría cuando comencé a penetrarla con aun muchas más fuerzas, no tardo mucho cuando ambos llegamos a la cúspide de lo placentero terminando yo dentro de ella gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Nuestras respiraciones continuaron agitadas por algunos momentos ambos estábamos aun en la misma posición yo encima de ella y ella mirándome directo a los ojos, logre echarme a lado de ella haciendo que se echara sobre mi pecho y apoyara su cabeza.

- Milk…me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo te amo – dije besándola posteriormente- te amo tanto.

- Goku, eres lo mejor que podías haberme pasado, Goku no quiero separarme nunca, nunca de ti- dijo acariciando mi pecho

- Amor…te juro que nunca dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe NUNCA- la abrace de la cintura

- Eso será después de que vuelvas de Francia – menciono Milk en un tono sin expresión alguna

Aquellas palabras me habían hecho recuerdo que ahora este viaje nos quería separar, yo no quería hacerlo, no debía…Milk se había entregado a mi haciéndome notar que me amaba…no no la dejaría aquí sola

- Milk…no hare ese viaje – dije sentándome para luego quererme poner mi ropa

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Milk agarrándome de la muñeca para hacerme verla a los ojos – Goku…ya te dije que por mí no habrá ningún problema…quiero que viajes- me miro con unos ojos melancólicos

- Puede ser que por tu lado no haya ningún problema pero por el mío si Milk, después de lo que paso esta noche me doy cuenta que no puedo ¡no quiero separarme de ti!- la abrace atrayendo su cabeza a mi pecho – Milk…no te dejare ir- susurre para que solo los dos escucháramos eso

- No lo harás- oí debajo mío- Goku esto es por tu bien…yo nunca me perdonaría si dejo que renuncies a algo tan importante solo por mi…Goku lo que paso esta noche quiero que lo tengas siempre en tu mente, no quisiera que te vayas a Francia por dos años para pensar que nunca me tuviste, toma esto como un regalo de despe…- No deseaba escuchar esa palabra, ¿Acaso me dejaba ir? Yo no quería, Milk era mi mayor tesoro y renunciar a ella por dos años sería sin duda la mayor tortura que pudiese pasar

- Milk- susurre terminando el beso – No quiero dejarte sola…no quiero pensar que me iré por dos años sin estar contigo – comencé a lagrimear

- Goku…no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es para mí- se notaba que también lloraba- Goku…para mí tampoco es fácil decirte esto…te amo…eres mi vida, dejarte ir me lastima, por favor acéptalo debes ir, no quisiera ser un estorbo que te impida ser mas y mas exitoso, ya verás que estos dos años pasaran muy rápido y podremos estar juntos en un santiamén- trato de darme una sonrisa, pero sabía que esto le dolía mucho; pensé y medite un poco y decidí hacer algo que quería hacer ya desde hace un tiempo

- Te juro- la tome e las manos – Que ni bien vuelva de Francia - la mire directo a los ojos -no descansare hasta que me des el "si acepto" – sonreí al decirle esto provocando una gran sorpresa a Milk – Así es Milk ni bien llegue a Boston en dos años quiero que seas mi esposa – vi que la sorpresa la había dejado atónita, el brillo de los ojos de Milk era indescriptible – ¿Y bien? Que dices aceptas sí o no

- Goku…- me miro con esa mirada tan dulce – ¡claro que sí!- se abalanzo sobre mi- te amo te amo tanto SI ACEPTO- ambos comenzamos a reír de felicidad dando vueltas por el pasto uno encima del otro cada momento, después de cierto tiempo me quede yo encima de ella, aun estábamos desnudos pero verla ahí encima mío en medio de mis dos brazos me hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Milk- susurre en su oído – te amo te amo tanto que…te juro amor eterno- note que mis palabras hicieron que se estremeciera – No dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe nunca, nunca en la vida…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Maldición- dije golpeando la puerta que estaba detrás mío - ¿por qué?- comencé a lagrimear – si hasta te jure que nos casaríamos después de estos dos años pero ahora tu no me quieres ver y yo… yo debo odiarte – me dirigí a mi habitación ya no quería seguir con esto

* * *

En otro lado completamente diferente un hombre está en su despacho poco iluminado pensando, de la nada la puerta comienza a sonar impidiendo al hombre a seguir en sus pensamientos

- Adelante- dice el misterioso hombre de una manera autoritaria

- Buenos días señor como ha estado- dice un subordinado abriendo la puerta para luego cerrarla

- ¿Qué quieres?- dice el jefe secamente

- Vine a decirle que ya encontramos a Nappa, tal y como ordeno esta muerto- dijo dando una sonrisa macabra

- Mas bien- se para el hombre misterioso que al parecer era el jefe- Si ese tonto seguía vivo podría haber estropeado todos mis planes- dice abriendo un poco sus cortinas – ¿y sobre el otro asunto?

- ¿Se refiere al ex novio de la señorita Duval no?- pregunta el subordinado esperando respuesta – Según oí llego recién a Boston-

- Así es, no quiero correr riesgos quiero que también desaparezca ¿me oíste?- ordena el jefe

- Si así lo haremos y ¿Qué haremos con el que está en la cárcel?- pregunta otra vez el subordinado

- A ese hay que también desaparecerlo, si lograran sacarle siquiera un poco de información todo seria descubierto- dice el jefe haciendo un puño – esta vez Milk Duval no podrá escapar de nosotros, no esta vez no habrá errores – y se puede ver que dentro del puño de este hombre está la foto de Milk ajada debido al puño

* * *

- Creo que este vestido rosa te iría perfecto Milk- oí por parte de la peliazul emocionada

- ¿lo crees? No piensas que es muy provocativo como para una primera cita- pregunte algo dudoso, mirándome frente al espejo

- No lo creo, además la situación lo merita, se trata de Vegeta Kozlov…Milk debes de lucir radiante y hacer que se interese mas en ti – opina mi querida amiga

- Pues si tú lo dices Bulma, pero aun así creo que tal vez piense que soy una ofrecida, digo…- mi amiga me tapa la boca

- No digas mas Milk te ves linda créeme que dejaras embobado a Vegeta, vamos confía en mí- dijo mi amiga dándome una sonrisa sincera

Tal vez Bulma si tenía razón el vestido era de un lindo color rosa pastel que hacia resaltar mi piel y ojos, era pegado y me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos; creo que ese era el problema era muy corto sin mencionar que tenía un escote sin tiros, mi cabello andaba suelto y todos los accesorios que llevaba puesto eran rosa pastel también, no me gustaba admitirlo frente a otros pero

- ¡Que inda que estoy!- me dije mirándome al espejo

- Te lo dije Milk estas más linda que cualquier chica, Vegeta de seguro tendrá que tener los ojos muy abiertos por si alguien te quiera robar -comenzó a reírse.

- ¿si no? Mm quien sabe tal vez podría haber alguien mejor que Vegeta – comencé a decir agraciada ya faltaba muy poco para que sean las nueve de la noche, seguramente Vegeta no tardaría en llegar.

- Jaja tienes razón tal vez…- de la nada mi timbre comenzó a sonar

- Vaya el sí que es muy puntual- comente sorprendida

- Jaja bueno será mejor que yo me vaya a tu cuarto y me esconda; ni bien se vayan yo también me retirare ¿ok? -pregunto mi amiga

- Ok, bueno Bulma mañana hablamos- dije esperando a que mi amiga se fuera a mi cuarto

- Chau suerte- susurro despacio metiéndose a mi habitación

- Bueno – tome un poco de aire – Aquí voy- me dirigí a la puerta del departamento, abrí la puerta completamente nerviosa pero no debía preocuparme saldría con un chico muy guapo – Hola – dije mirando al que sería mi acompañante

- Hola…con…como estas – dijo aquel hombre tan seriamente que era difícil de creerlo pero se notaba que también estaba nervioso – te traje…te traje esto – volvió a decir sacando un ramo de rosas y chocolates de su espalda

- ¿para mí?- comente muy feliz – que lindo de tu parte – tome las rozas y los chocolates – gracias – le susurren dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento

- No es nada – comenzó a decir el pelinegro – estas muy linda esta noche – dijo dándome un cumplido

- ¿Lo crees?- pregunte muy divertida – pues tu tampoco estas nada mal, creo que ya es hora irnos- comente dejando las rozas y chocolates en la mesita de la sala

- Claro que si- me cedió un brazo suyo para que yo lo sostuviera - ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunte curiosa

- A conocernos mejor – dijo dándome una sonrisa seductora

- Claro…como digas- dije bajando la mirada algo avergonzada

Después de eso nos dirigimos al ascensor y bajamos 7 pisos de ahí pasamos por recepción y vi que una gran vagoneta negra estaba estacionada al frente nuestro, por suposición dije que ese era el auto de Vegeta y no me equivoque pues me dirigió al asiento del copiloto y me abrió la puerta como buen caballero, sin musitar ni dudar entre al auto y espera a que el diera una vuelta para entrar también. No tardamos mucho en dirigirnos a algún lado para pasarla bien juntos…en el camino

- Estas muy callada – comenzó a decir Vegeta serio - ¿no te gusta mi compañía?

- ¿eh? ¡No claro que no!- hice unos gestos con las manos – en realidad es que ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de ti además de que eres muy apresurado – comencé a fingir mi sonrisa

- ¿apresurado? ¿A qué te refieres? – comenzó a preguntarme curioso

- Ah pues yo…- menudo problema en el que me había puesto, que buena metida de pata – pues con apresurado me refiero a que eres muy brusco, ni bien me viste prácticamente me besaste- comencé a decir tímidamente

- Uh, bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo estacionando su auto a un lado de la carretera – pero me dirás que no lo disfrutaste

¿Que acababa de decir? No podía creerlo acaso era tan obvia, no podía evitar no verlo directo a los ojos estaba muy confundida, el auto estaba parado ¿Por qué se había detenido? Me puse a pensar…cuando tome conciencia en como estábamos el me estaba agarrando de los brazos acercando poco a poco su rostro al mío…sabia lo que vendría no puse objeción alguna y cerré mis ojos esperando el momento… esta vez su beso era suave pero igual de profesional, no podía negar que si me gustaba como besaba; estaba completamente encantada por las sensaciones que sentía pero aun así la falta de respiración no estaba de mi lado tuve que romper aquel mágico momento para volver a respirar.

-Vaya Milk en serio me encantas – comenzó a decir agitado Vegeta

- ¿hablas en serio? – Pregunte igual de agitada – En realidad no me esperaba esta reacción por tu parte

- ¿sabes? – Me rodeo con sus brazos – yo soy un hombre muy formal, es por eso que no me gusta andar con jueguitos ni dar rodeos – me miro a los ojos – es por eso que te lo diré ahora mismo – note que tomo aire – Milk quiero que seamos pareja ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto algo nervioso pero serio

- Ve…Vegeta- fue lo único que pude susurrar – yo…- volví a sentir como me volvía a besar ¿acaso esto no terminaría? mis emociones estaban muy confundidas no sabía que sentía por él, pero me había prometido a mi misma buscar a alguien que si me valorara,

- Muy bien Milk que me dirás ahora – me miro fijamente

- Yo…

.

.

* * *

**Ah! Amorxitaaa que perver! la sorpresa era un LEMON jajaja siiii ta y como lo dije antes recibi la ayuda de mi querida miga Shomi ya que yo practicamente para esto era una novata jajaja ^/ / /^aun asi que les parecio muuuy lindo eh? **

**Aun asi O.o Vegeta si que es muy rapido ¿que le respondra Milk? ¿ Goku recapasitara? ¿cuando maldicion aclarare el misterio del secuestro de Milk? **

**pues esto se aclarara en cierta forma en el siguiente cap jajaja el capitulo 16 titula MENTES ESCONDIDAS mm que significara? pues tendran que averiguarlo el viernes :D **

**Quieren hacerme un trato si me llegan 5 reviews publicare el 16 al dia siguiente XD XD palabra en serio jajaja bueno se cuidan muucho y espero que hayan disfrutado del cap okis? bueno se cuidan ByE **


	16. Capítulo 16: Mentes escondidas

**Hola como estan! disculpenme! en serio perdonen jeje se que dije que les daria el cap al dia siguiente pero sucede que ayer no entre para nada a mi compu, no fue mi dia T_T aun asi aqui les dejo el capitulo prometido muchas muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews**

_**Raquel: **_Muchas muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste y no me quieras matar =D

_**Martha: **Jaja claro Martha tienes mucha razon pero aun asi me he queddo en pasado (gracias muchas gracias por tus sugerencias), espero que este cap te guste porque aqui al historia avanza y sabremos algo de los secuestradores =D_

_**Mayra: **Como estas! jajaja que bien que te este gustando la historia =D espero que disfrutes mucho el cap_

_**Kaoru Himorita: **Querida creeme que estas muy cerca!(secuestrdores) demasiadooo jajaaja aun asi espero que te guste este cpaitulo mm que pasara _

_**Haide: **Mi querida lectora jaja matar a Vegeta mm si tienes razon es demasiado aprovechado aun asi mm no esta nada mal XD XD aun asi espero que este cap te guste muuucho_

**Bueno ya no las intenrrumpo y las dejo en paz con el capitulo prometido, espero que les guste =D **

* * *

**Mentes escondidas**

- Muy bien Milk que me dirás ahora – me miro fijamente

- Yo…- notaba perfectamente esa mirada tan seria pero seductora que Vegeta me daba ¿Qué haría ahora? Aunque me había prometido dejarme amar por alguien que si me valoraba ¿esto no era una decisión muy apresurada? Vegeta y yo según Bulma nos conocíamos mas antes de mi secuestro pero ahora yo no recordaba nada…sin tomar en cuenta que lo que me había pasado con Goku hoy me había dejado totalmente confundida en un sentido que ya no sabía que sentía por el

**FLASH BACK**

_- no quiero saber nada de ti-dije mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía_

_-no te hagas lio YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO-me dijo mirándome con la misma mirada que yo le había dirigido- para nuestra desgracia tendremos que soportarnos-dijo ahora más tranquilo pero aun sonando sarcástico –vivimos en el mismo piso y te aseguro que tu estadía aquí será bastante confortable…yo mismo me ocupare de eso-_

_._

_._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes? – comenzó decir, se notaba que estaba controlando su ira – Ni que no te acordaras de lo que fuimos – comenzó a decirme sarcásticamente, ese sarcasmo me enojaba ¿acaso estaba jugando conmigo? – Me dirás que olvidaste esto- dijo seductoramente tomándome de la cintura para luego querer acercar sus labios a los míos, ya sabía muy bien lo que venía y sinceramente no quería que pase_

_- Es exactamente eso, no lo recuerdo – solté muy enojada alejándolo para sorpresa suya de mi lado_

_- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto mirándome sin comprender lo que había dicho_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿Amor u odio? No lo sabía pero en nuestro segundo encuentro era un hecho que ambos nos habíamos herido mutuamente, pero en el tercero…este había sido diferente "trato de besarme" pensé confundida ¿Por qué Goku al principio me decía que me odiaba pero luego intentaba besarme? Algo no andaba aquí había algo que no concordaba…mas aun así y para empeorarlo todo tenia a otro hombre en frente mío que también me volvía loca, sus besos eran tan exquisitos ¿Qué hare? Me preguntaba a cada rato, lo pasado con Goku era la barrera que me impedía dar el siguiente paso con Vegeta más aun así, no dejaría que Goku sea el interponerte de esto, ya era oficial acababa de tomar mi decisión

- Vegeta…- dije atrayendo la atención de Vegeta – en realidad yo no te conozco pero…-

- Milk solo te pido una oportunidad te prometo que yo…- tape con un dedo sus labios dejándolo perplejo, solo pude hacer un sonrisa y mirarlo a los ojos para luego decirle

- Si quiero- al parecer mi respuesta había resultado toda una sorpresa, Vegeta se había quedado estático mirándome al parecer el no podía creer lo que había escuchado

- Milk…- pronuncio luego de un gran momento – Milk te prometo que hare todo para que esto funcione- se acerco otra vez a mi boca – te amo – fue lo que me dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los míos; aunque yo también deseaba decirle "yo también te amo" sabía que esta frase era muy delicada, no aun no estaba preparada para decírselo

* * *

Lo único que se veía era una pequeña ventanita que dejaba ver la luz de la luna, estaba sobre mi cama pensando en algunos errores de mi pasado y algunas otras cosas que no me dejaban tranquilo…aun recordaba ese día en el que mi víctima había aparecido en la comisaría para encararme…para mi suerte esto no había sido de gran relevancia…

**FLASH BACK**

- no puedo creerlo, te recuerdo, tu eres…- fueron las palabras asombradas de aquella pelinegro

- ¿hija lo reconoces? – pregunto la que parecía ser su madre

- Puede ser que esto se acabe más pronto de lo que pensé – dijo el comisario – no creí que la señorita lo reconociera

Vaya que este si sería mi fin si esta chiquilla me recordaba simplemente saldría muy afectado, si descubrían todo yo sería el único que pagaría los platos rotos ya que uno ya estaba muerto y el otro había logrado huir "rayos" era lo único que pensaba

- En realidad…- dijo algo dudosa la pelinegro – se que lo conozco pero…- dios ¿ahora qué diría? – no recuerdo nada- note como la chiquilla que había sido nuestra victima por 10 meses estaba completamente triste y aunque esto era algo "bueno" para mí no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por ella…

- No se preocupe señorita Duval, le aseguro que pronto comenzara a recordar…eso es un hecho- comenzó a decir ese comisario que ya era mayor de edad

- Uh – dije jadeante – el día que recuerde…yo ya estaré fuera de aquí – me tenía que mostrar fuerte, nunca revelaría nada de lo ocurrido hace casi poco de un año, nunca

Note que la pelinegro me miro de una manera muy indescriptible…note que estaba muy confundida, tenia rabia pero además se veía tristeza y frustración…todo esto hacia que me sintiera culpable por todo su sufrimiento; mas aun así nunca confesaría nada ¡era por mi bien! De la nada vi como esta chiquilla se había acercado bruscamente a mí para luego tomarme de la chaqueta que tenia puesto…para recriminarme

- ¡Comienza a hablar!- grito iracunda mirándome con una frustración grande - ¡no ves que tus actos me arruinaron la vida!- note que comenzaba a lagrimear- ¡no ves que no recuerdo nada! – continuaba con sus gritos - ¡Que consigues haciéndome esto! ¡No te da siquiera un poco de pena verme así!- la chica trataba de contener sus lagrimas - ¡Ni siquiera sé quien soy…apenas y pude reconocer a mis padres! ¡Por favor! – Comenzó a rogar - ¡Por favor APIADATE!- vi como toda la rabia y frustración que tenia salía por sus ojos en manera de lagrimas – Por favor dime que me paso ¿Qué me hicieron? ¡POR DIOS RESPONDE!- aunque la joven no tenía fuerza sabia que trataba de mecerme con todas sus fuerzas para sacarme las respuestas pero le dije simplemente algo

- Lo lamento pero me llevare toda esa información hasta la tumba – no tenia opción, solo eso podía hacer…Note como la chica comenzó a llorar con más intensidad pero no me apiadaría…NUNCA LO HARIA

- Linda cálmate- logre oír de su madre – ya verás que muy pronto llegarnos al fondo de todo esto – sentí como una mirada de odio me miraba – aunque este no quiera contribuir, lo juro

La joven Duval estaba prácticamente destrozada por mis palabras pero no bastaba eso para que suelte todo lo que en realidad había pasado hace casi un año…para nada. El comisario se dio cuenta de eso por lo que pidió a la familia ya no insistir y pedirles que se retiraran, ya veía en sus ojos millones de formas que el tal vez usaría para que diga algo, pero aunque pusieran toda la voluntad en hacerlo yo nunca soltaría nada…ese había sido un juramento a mi jefe. Posteriormente después de un año en cárcel me habían puesto en una habitación solitaria dejándome prácticamente en el exilio aunque esto me entristecía nunca revelaría lo que paso hace ya 2 años…torturas, intentos de asesinato nada haría que soltase la boca ¿ o tal vez si?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

A este punto ya no sabía qué hacer, mi jefe me había prometido que si cerraba la boca pronto me sacaría de esta prisión pero ya había pasado prácticamente un año y no había pasado nada, ya no sabía qué hacer tal vez revelar lo que había pasado podía ser una gran opción después de todo tenía grandes pruebas que me apoyarían…

* * *

- Esta vez no escaparas – comencé a decir mirando esa fotografía – ¡no claro que no! tengo un as debajo de mi manga, Milk tendrás que aceptar esta vez ser mía no tienes otra opción – dije mirando ese pedazo de papel ajado

Esta si sería la definitiva; con la experiencia de casi un año y más sabia perfectamente donde había cometido mis errores y como poder solucionarlos esta vez había preparado todo de tal manera que saldría todo perfecto…aun recuerdo lo que pasaba hace más de un año atrás…

**FLASH BACK**

Con todo el cuidado del mundo tenía que dirigirme a esa casa que estaba muy bien escondida en el bosque, no podía arriesgarme, un mal paso y todo se podía estropear ya tenía a Milk un mes secuestrada y aunque esto había sido noticia mundial nadie aun daba con el paradero de Milk Duval

- Nunca la encontraran – sonreí al pensarlo – no si yo no quiero- dije bajando de mi auto acercándome a esa casa rustica que aunque estaba muy bien escondida no era para nada pequeña…tal y como había ordenado había un hombre que me esperaba en la puerta

- Como esta señor – dijo un pelinegro de ojos aguamarina (celestes claros)

- Hola 17 dime todo lo que ha pasado en el mes – ordene a mi subordinado

- Aunque la señorita Duval se ha reusado a comer la hemos tenido que obligar…debo decirle que es una chica muy difícil, no se rinde fácilmente señor – dijo cómico mi subordinado

- Vaya es tal y como me gustan las mujeres, difíciles y listas para ser domadas- opine divertido – quiero que la lleven a mi estudio quiero hablar a solas con ella, apresúrate – ordene al pelinegro, acto seguido este se fue con el propósito de traerme a Milk

Al entrar a la casa mis otros dos subordinados estaban en la sala mirando televisan sin haberse percatado de mi presencia

- Ustedes dos vagos – grite – deberían de vigilar a Milk

- Señor como ha estado- dijo uno nervioso – pues en realidad la chiquilla esta siempre encerrada en su habitación dudo que tengamos que vigilarla- se excuso – además 17 se encarga de esto

- Pues si se escapa les aseguro a los 3 que serian perseguidos y asesinados ¿me oyeron?- amenace iracundo

Completamente asustados lo hombres asintieron, me gustaba hacer que la gente me temiera me hacía sentir tan bien, mas aun así los ignore y me dirigí a mi estudio esperando a la heredera de Duval Business…media hora después escuche un toque en la puerta

- Adelante – fue lo único que dije

- Señor- dijo 17 abriendo la puerta – aquí se encuentra Milk Duval –

- Muy bien hazla entrar y luego retírate – ordene al pelinegro, viendo como metía a una chica cabizbaja en la habitación

- Vaya – dije acercándome a la joven – al parecer sigues igual- note que ahora la chica me miraba con mucho odio y antipatía

- Si aquí estoy – respondió fríamente

- Hablaras solo cuando yo te lo diga- le comencé a decir pasivamente – créeme que no te gustaría verme enojado Milk

- No me importa, todo el mundo me está buscando y le aseguro que pronto los encontraran a todos ustedes y los meterán a la cárcel hasta pudrirlos en ella – dijo muy valerosa, este acto me enloquecía aunque no tenía ni una sola ventaja aun tenía valor para hacerme frente

- Umm tienes mucha razón, todo el mundo te busca pero te aseguro que nunca darán con esta cabaña – la tome de lo brazos – no saldrás nunca de esta casa hasta que aceptes ser mía ¿me oíste? - susurre suavemente en su oído

- Nunca – respondió después de un largo tiempo – nunca de los nunca aceptare ser suya, el único para mi es Goku ¿me oyó? Solo el…- una bofetada fuerte llego a su mejilla haciéndola callar y provocando que cayera al piso

- TE LO ADVERTI- grite iracundo mirándola con furia – TE DIJE QUE NO TE GUSTARIA VERME IRACUNDO – la agarre del cuello mirándola con todo el odio y rabia del mundo para decirle – ESE TONTO DE GOKU ES MUY POCO HOMBRE PARA TI – comencé a decirle con palabras de odio- ¿NO CREES QUE SI TE HUBIERA QUERIDO TANTO COMO EL DECIA NO TE HUBIERA LLEVADO CON EL? – vi como había reaccionado ante mi pregunta se veía dolor en su cara

- Eso…- dijo suavemente ya que mis manos hacían presión en su delgado cuello – eso es porque yo le dije que se fuera- se veía lagrimas en sus mejillas – ¿Pero sabe qué? Ahora me arrepiento NUNCA DEBI DEJAR QUE ME DEJASE A SU MERCED ¡NUNCA! – se veía que Milk estaba frustrada por lo que la solté y deje que cayera al piso, otra vez me acerque a su oído para comenzar a romper sus defensas

- Así es si Goku no te hubiera "abandonado" – dije recalcando la última palabra – créeme que no estarías aquí, nunca creí que ese tonto te abandonaría pero ¿sabes una cosa?- saque un móvil de mi bolsillo - ¿Qué te parece si le damos un saludo? – note como la mirada de Milk era inexpresiva, estaba muy confundida

- ¿Qué haces con mi móvil? –logre oír de sus labios

- Veras- comencé a mostrarle una sonrisa macabra – me encargue de que el tonto de Kakaroto no se pueda enterar nunca de tu secuestro créeme que esto me costara un dineral…pero agradécelo- pronuncie causando la confusión de la pelinegro – al menos dejare que hables con el- de mi otro bolsillo saque una pistola – claro que si quisieras pasarte de lista y decir algo mas – se la apunte en la cabeza – me temo que te tendría que matar-

Al estar cerca de ella sentí como un gran escalofrió gobernaba sobre la pelinegro al fin había logrado causarle miedo, durante algunos minutos todo estuvo en silencio, sabía que ella estaba muy asustada no había dejado de temblar, pero este silencio se fue interrumpido por ella

- Hazlo, vamos mátame ¿de qué me sirve continuar viva si me quedare aquí como tu prisionera?- se notaba que trataba de parecer valerosa y sin nada de miedo, pero solo parecía

- Claro- sabia donde darle – a ti no te importa tu vida pero me pregunto qué sería si les pasase algo a tus padres – note como la pelinegro abrió muy asustada sus ojos

- No te atreverías- comenzó a decirlo – mis padres están lejos de tu alcance y más ahora ya que están en contacto con la policía – dijo muy segura de haberme dado en el blanco

- Si quisieras arriesgarte de esa manera – me levante guardando mi pistola en el bolsillo – te lo volveré a advertir – la mire fijamente – te daré un día –comencé con mi amenaza – mira las noticias- sonreí macabramente acercándome a la puerta – te tengo una gran sorpresa, ahí veras que conmigo no se juega – ni bien dije eso cerré la puerta y vi como la pelinegro se había sorprendido ante tal comentario

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_Después de la trágica desaparición de la señorita Milk Duval, las desgracias no se han acabado para la familia Duval ya que hoy a las 7 de la mañana mientras se dirigía a la comisaria, el señor Gyumao Duval tuvo un trágico accidente en la carretera, no se sabe como paso pero al parecer los frenos no le respondieron y esto provoco que el señor Duval no pudiera dar una curva, el doctor aun no ha dado su veredicto…me refiero a que aunque se sabe que el señor Duval está vivo no se sabe que causas traería este accidente hacia su salud…desde el lugar de la noticia Candice Roswell informo_

Tal y como había dicho a Milk en mi amenaza si no me hacía caso algo podía pasarle a sus padres, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y aunque yo sabía que esto pasaría ya estaba sentado en mi despacho esperando a que Milk viniera a recriminarme por lo sucedido, tal y como si de magia se tratase la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Milk desesperada e iracunda

- ERES UN MADITO – se acerco a mi silla – TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI PADRE? RESPONDE – me tomo del cuello

- Tal y como te lo advertí- la empuje al piso – si no me haces caso algo les podría pasar a tus padres…tu me subestimaste y aquí tienes el resultado – comencé a decir sarcásticamente – agradéceme que no soy tan malo y no mate a tu padre – me agache mirándola

- Eres un…- ya no continuo hablando creo que al fin la pelinegro podía comprender que conmigo no se jugaba, note como cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus manos formando un puño en señal de frustración y comenzaba a decir – tu ganas…seré tuya- comenzó a bajar su cabeza y comenzó a llorar – ganaste – musito suavemente tragándose su orgullo

Había ganado la batalla, pero me había resultado muy fácil conseguirlo…pero no estaba conforme quería mas, quería más sufrimiento, mas sufrimiento para Milk y para…Kakaroto

- Quien dice que ese era el trato para que dejase a tus padres en paz – note como Milk había levantado la mirada, comenzando a temblar – Yo solo te dije que – saque su celular de mi bolsillo – quería que hables con ese tonto de Goku y hables tranquila con el…eso sí, si se te va la boca podría ser que ahora tu madre lo pague

- ¿POR QUE? – Comenzó a llorar la pelinegro – PORQUE QUIERES ESO…ya te dije que seré tuya eso ¿eso no te basta?- me miro frustrada

- Ya te tengo comiendo de mi mano Milk- la tome de una muñeca- pero sabes quiero ver a ese tonto de Kakaroto como habla con su querida sin siquiera pensar que es el único que tiene contacto con ella- lamí una de sus mejillas – de solo pensarlo me vuelvo loco…lo peor será que cuando al fin se dé cuenta de todo tu ya estarás lejos de su alcance – comencé a reírme desenfrenadamente – así que – la hice levantarse por la fuerza y hice que se sentara en mi asiento para acercarle luego su celular – llámalo y dile que lo extrañas y que lo amas-

Vi como una mano temblorosa tomo el móvil y nerviosamente comenzó a marcar el numero de Goku – Quiero que pongas altavoz – ordene poniéndome en frente de ella apuntándole con la pistola, comenzó a sonar la llamada

- Milk, amor como estas –se logro oír de la otra línea

- Ho…hola Goku- comenzó a decir Milk mirándome fijamente – estoy…- bajo su cabeza – yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?

- Yo estoy aquí bien aunque algo atareado con mis tareas y practicas ¡son un dolor de cabeza! pero que podre hacer se supone que así debe ser – note como el hombre estaba muy contento hablando con Milk – Te noto extraña ¿está todo bien por ahí? – note como la pelinegro comenzaba a soltar mas lagrimas y quedándose callada por un largo tiempo…vi como me comenzó a mirar esperando a que le dijese que corte…pero yo quería mas, le dije en voz baja – continua-

- Yo…estoy así porque…- vi como comenzó a dudar en decir lo que diría – porque te extraño amor, no sabes cuánto, te necesito – comenzó a llorar con más intensidad

- Milk…amor no te pongas así – note que el también estaba triste – aun no es tarde si quieres puedo volver a Boston- con señas le ordene que lo convenciera en que debía quedarse en Francia sino ya sabía que podía pasar

- NO GOKU – dijo secamente – ya te dije que esta es una prueba para nuestra relación y créeme que si vuelves me estarías volviendo dependiente de ti y eso no puede ser- trato de serenarse – es por nuestro bien-

- ¿estás segura?- dijo el pelinegro – Milk aunque esta es una prueba no me gusta escucharte triste, te amo mucho como para soportar escucharte sufrir, yo…-

- No amor – dijo dulcemente – estaré bien, sabes debo cortar me está saliendo un poco carita la llamada, te volveré a llamar cuando pueda ¿ok?- dijo la pelinegro queriendo cortar la conversación

- está bien amor, pero quiero que te alegres un poco mas ¿ok? Qué te parece si sales con Bulma o con 18 tal vez eso te pueda despejar, no quiero oírte triste, te amo – dijo el pelinegro esperando la respuesta de Milk

- Yo te amo mucho y no sabes cuánto Goku- en ese momento Milk corto la llamada y dejo el celular encima del escritorio - ¿contento? – Pregunto iracunda la pelinegro – ya hice lo que me pediste ¿y sabes? esto me lastima – comenzó a llorar

- Lo sé – me acerque a ella – empieza a acostumbrarte ya que así será hasta que comiences a amarme – acerque mis labios a los suyos

- Me das asco- se alejo de mi como si fuera la peste – estoy haciendo esto solo por mis padres, nada más, nunca te amare mi corazón le pertenece a…- la pelinegro de la nada se desvaneció quedando desmayada justo en frente mío

- ¡Milk! – Grite acercándome a ella para tomarla del piso - ¿Qué te paso? Vamos ¡responde!- comencé a mecerla sin conseguir nada

- ¡Maldición! 17 ven inmediatamente – grite esperando a que 17 viniera

- Que paso jefe…- note como 17 se asombro de ver a Milk Duval en mis brazos – Que… ¿Qué le paso?

- Yo que se- dije enojado – pero ayúdame a llevarla a su recamara necesitamos saber que tiene – comencé tomándola en mis brazos para luego subir a su habitación

17 Era un medico, que nunca pudo ejercer por falta de empleo enojado consigo mismo comenzó a buscar ayuda hasta que dio conmigo, al contarle mi plan él había aceptado ser uno de mis cómplices, por lo que había decidido nombrarlo como el jefe de los secuestradores…ni bien pusimos a Milk en la cama 17 me pidió que saliese de la habitación para revisar a la pelinegro. Así lo hice quedando afuera esperando escuchar el veredicto de 17…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Así había sido prácticamente los 10 meses; cada cierto tiempo que yo deseaba iba a esa cabaña a hacer que Milk llamase a Goku y en frente mío comenzara a hablarle, sin siquiera saber (me refiero a Goku) que su noviecita estaba secuestrada. Ese había sido mi error si me hubiese conformado esa vez cuando Milk accedió a ser mía y no haber hecho que llamase a Goku cada momento que me daba la gana ahora la tendría a mi merced, pero no…tenía que seguir queriendo causar mas y mas dolor

- Pero esta vez no habrá errores – comencé a sonreír – Hare desaparecer a Goku y al otro que tengo en la cárcel…esta vez nadie te salvara Milk ya que por si todo esto fuera poco tengo algo mas debajo de mis mangas…

* * *

Estábamos en un restaurante lujoso habíamos acabado de cenar los dos juntos…no podía creer que el hombre que tenia justo en mi frente ya era mi novio era algo muy increíble de pensar, note como es que él no había apartado para nada su vista de mis ojos; cada vez que quería verlo sentía que nuestras miradas se enlazaban causándome un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Vegeta- pronuncie tímidamente

- Dime ¿Qué deseas?- comenzó a seguirme la conversación tomando un sorbo de su vino blanco

- ¿Por qué no apartas tus ojos de mi?- comencé a sonreírle con un dulzura típica de mi

- Porque me fascinas Milk…por eso- soltó secamente pero de una manera dulce - ¿acaso dudas de mi amor?- dijo algo ofendido

- Para nada Vegeta- moví mis manos en signo de negación – es solo que- tome un poco de seriedad y timidez a la vez- no te parece que…esto fue muy pronto me refiero a esta relación- comencé a sentir calor en el ambiente

- Rápido- me miro sorprendido – esto no fue para nada rápido – sentí como se acerco a mi oído para pronunciarme algo – créeme que tenerte a mi lado y como mi novia me ha costado más de 3 años y ¿sabes qué? –Agarró mi mano para luego acoplar la suya en la mía – valió la pena tener que esperarte…te amo mucho- pronuncio dándome un beso en la mejilla

- Yo…yo no sé qué decir- comencé a decir tímidamente

- No necesitas hacerlo Milk- se paro para luego hacerme levantarme de mi asiento – te tendré toda la paciencia que necesites y todo el tiempo que requieras para que te enamores de mi- este hombre sonaba tan sincero, era prácticamente tierno sin siquiera actuar tierno - ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a una discoteca?- me tomó de la mano para luego salir del restaurante no sin antes de pagar la cuenta.

Durante todo el camino del restaurante a la discoteca Vegeta no había soltado mi mano para nada y a veces sentía como él la acariciaba provocando que me estremeciese y causando una sonrisa por su parte

- Bueno amor – dijo apagando el motor de su auto – ya llegamos – salió del auto para luego ir a mi lado y sacarme como todo un caballero – hoy será una noche inolvidable- sonrió para luego cederme su brazo

- Si que lo será – tome su brazo – ya que estoy con un hombre maravilloso- sin más rodeos entramos a la discoteca por la puerta V.I.P comenzando lo que sería una noche I-N-O-L-V-I-D-A-B-L-E-

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bien? :O :O que paso waaa quien rayos es el secuestrador! pero ya tenemos un dato n17 es del grupo no? mm que mas ira a pasar, el que esta en la carcel quien es? **

**Amorxita TE MATAREMOS como pudiste hacenros esto todas te pedimos que Milk le diera un no a Vegeta, pero ¿que hiciste? lo contrario ahhh te mataremoooos! Jejej no lo hagan todos mis movimientos estn muy bien calculados, Don´t worry =D o tal ves no :O jjajajaja solo bromeaba antes que todo muchas gracia sx los 5 reviews espero que me dejen sus reviews tambien para este cap, que mas ira a pasar mm me pregutno na mentira el siguiente cap titula mm **

**SORPRESA INESPERADA mm que tratara de decir este cap mm pues tendran que esperar hasta el domingo upps xq! porque mm no se jaja no ser que me lleguen otros 5 reviews jejeje nos veremos hatsa el domingo y si no mm hasta el viernes jejee o talvez antes quien sabe =D jeje nos vmeos ByE**


	17. Capítulo 17: Sorpresa Inesperada

**Hola como estaaan! Sorry jejej subi este cap en jueves pero muy tarde en serio lo lamento hoy no estube en mi casa (y he estado algo triste) pero va! todo ya esta bien (en cierta forma) jeje bueno primeramente muchas muuuchas gracia spor sus reviews muchas graciass!**

**Raquel:** Dios Raquel que comes que adivinas jeje aqui tienes tu duda respondida veremos alguito de el baul de los recuerdos de Milk =d espero que te gusteeeee =D

**Mayra:** Jaja Mayra si no estoy haciendo odiar a Vegeta y jejeje sii soy una mala dejo con muuchas intrigas, aun asi xfa disfruta de este cap ^_^

**Kaoru Himurita:** Jaja querida si que tu imaginacion vuela me estas asustandooo jajajajaja creeme estas demasiado cerca, jajaja mi sorpresa creo que es demasiado obvia apra tu sabiduria jejje gracias por el review muchas graciaaaas =D

**Haide:** Mm el veredicto creo que fui muy obvia no? jejeje o no quien sabe(podria ser una enfermedad O.o) jejeejeje Haide me mataras con este cap pero aun asi te dare un consuelo en el siguiente okis ;) =D recuerda movimientos bien calculados

**Kiara:** Como estas! jejeje pues gracias por tu review yy ps cada vez nos acercamos mas y mas a la verda ;)

**Mari3304:** Jaja tomare muy en cuenta tu amenaza =D jajaja tranquis tengo mis movimientos uy calculados leelo en mis comentarios jejeje ( ot al vez no O.o quien sabe?) jeje mentira tranquis espero que te guste este cap muuucho

**La-Gran-Milk:** Jajaj como estas, pues si Vegeta y MIlk? que estoy haciendo eh? jajaja tranquis todo paa por algo, me gustaria saber cuales son tus conclusiones ? jeeje gracias x el review ^_^

**Bueno ahora que agradeci por sus reviews, espeor que les guste este cap y no me maten jejejee ^_^ bueno ya no intenrrumpo y me voy jeje nos leemos abajo ^_^**

* * *

**Sorpresa Inesperada**

.

.

Estábamos en una discoteca que por su pinta se veía que era una lujosa, sin tomar en cuenta que había mucha gente de dinero bailando en la pista, ni bien entramos fuimos recibidos por dos personas…

- ¡Vegeta! – oí de un hombre que era calvo y alto

- Ten como has estado, cuánto tiempo – dijo dándole la mano y un abrazo en signo de saludo – lo mismo para ti Lunch – miro esta vez a un peliazul que estaba junto al hombre calvo

- Vegeta que bien verte por aquí – dijo la mujer dándole una sonrisa – Veo que estas en buena compañía ¿no?- me miro, para luego quedarse estática

- ¿Qué te pasa Lunch?- dijo el que parecía ser su novio mirando en la misma dirección en la que su novia miraba, esa dirección era yo – No…no puede ser- tartamudeo el hombre calvo – esto…es esto real- no comprendía a que se refería el amigo de mi novio

- ¡MILK!- logre oír antes de recibir un abrazo fuerte por parte de la peliazul - ¿en serio eres tú?- comenzó a poner desdén en sus palabras ya que verme al parecer la había dejado sin palabras

- Si así es- comencé a decir – me llamo Milk…Milk Duval- no había contestado ese abrazo me extraño mucho el comportamiento de esa mujer

- Milk ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- me soltó para mirarme a los ojos – soy Lunch tu amiga Lunch- no pude evitar sorprenderme pero lo único que al parecer esa mujer había logrado comprender era que yo no la conocía – Ya veo – bajo la cabeza en señal de desilusión – Veo que si era verdad que tu…

- No recuerdo nada- complete su frase – así es…perdóname si te desilusione, pero es mejor ser sincera que mentirosa y debo decirte que- pensé muy bien lo que diría, decidí bajar la cabeza para decirlo – no te recuerdo

- Milk…-logre oír después de cierto tiempo por parte de la chica – lo sé- me tomo de un hombro – Lo sabía, pero debes saber que yo siempre tengo ilusiones tonta y creí que tal vez me reconocerías – vi como cerró los ojos para darme una sonrisa – me alegra verte de nuevo – otra vez la peliazul me había abrazado – te extrañe mucho-

- Gracias- dije sintiendo que la conocía – gracias Lunch –

- Bueno Milk, yo soy Ten fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria y en la universidad y pues se bienvenida a mi discoteca, ya no los molestaremos – dijo mirando a Vegeta – espero que tengan un velada hermosa- fue lo que dijo el hombre tiqueandole el ojo a mi novio recalcando la palabra "hermosa"

- Gracias Ten- dijo Vegeta para luego agarrarme de la mano y decirme – espero que este momento no te haya sido incómodo…al menos eso espero Milk

- No te preocupes- dije dándole una sonrisa – ya debo acostumbrarme a esto de no recordar a nadie –

- Si tienes razón – comenzó decir para luego jalarme a la pista de baile – pero no hemos venido a deprimirnos, hoy tenemos que conocernos mas ¿me oíste?- ya ambos estábamos en la pista moviéndonos al ritmo de la música que estaba bastante movida, Vegeta no había dejado de soltar mi mano causándome una gran sensación dentro de mí, así estuvimos durante cierto tiempo hasta que la música comenzó a bajar de intensidad dejándonos con una balada lenta y romántica; sin previo aviso vi como Vegeta puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra se encargaba de acomodar mis dos manos alrededor de su cuello, luego de lograr su cometido puso la otra mano en mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo e involuntariamente apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho musculoso y bien formado y el apoyado sobre mi cabeza… ambos comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música lentamente

- Esto parece algo irreal – logre oír encima mío

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte tímidamente

- El tenerte tan cerca mío…en serio que me tranquiliza – pronuncio Vegeta suavemente para luego sellar mi cabeza con uno de sus besos – te amo mucho Milk

No sabía que decir o que hacer saber que estaba rodeada por sus brazos y prácticamente protegida por su cuerpo me hacía sentir una gran sensación dentro de mi interior…me sentía tan feliz y tan satisfecha, no quería que ese momento acabara no lo deseaba. En ese momento no quería que hubiera palabras ni nada, quería estar en esta posición en competo silencio por parte de nuestras voces y disfrutarlo

- Vegeta – susurre interrumpiendo nuestra paz

- Dime- dijo Vegeta

- ¿puedes besarme?- pedí esperando una respuesta por su parte, no sabía porque pero sentía que sus besos me aliviaban cualquier cosa

En ese momento sentí como me jalo de la pista suavemente e hizo que nos fuéramos a una mesa alejada de todo el mundo fue ahí donde el se sentó primero para luego hacerme sentarme sobre sus piernas como si fuera una niñita

- Aquí tendremos un poco mas de privacidad – dijo jugando con uno de mis mechones

- ¿privacidad?- pregunte sin entender nada hasta que…Vegeta poso sus labios sobre los míos, los besos de Vegeta eran muy profundos y para sentirlos más comencé a abrir mi boca sintiendo como Vegeta metía su lengua para explorar cada rincón de mi boca; nuestros besos se volvían más intensos y esto me volvía loca no quería salir de este momento deseaba que durase, cuando sentí que mi conciencia estaba volviendo sentí como Vegeta acariciaba mis piernas con tanto frenesí y necesidad que me provocaba un calor interno y aunque deseaba que sus caricias aumentaran, me levante rápidamente de sus piernas

- Vegeta…no…no podemos hacer esto- dije mirándolo confundida

- ¿Por qué no?- me miro algo enfadado por mi reacción – creí que lo estabas disfrutando

- Y es así es solo que no quisiera que hagamos esto en una discoteca yo…- Vegeta me tapo la boca para luego comenzar a hablar

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, te ves cansada – al parecer estaba algo enfadado por mi forma de actuar pero aun así no había dejado de ser cortes

Salimos posteriormente de la discoteca sin siquiera despedirnos de los dueños Vegeta me subió a la vagoneta y dio marcha al auto…durante todo el viaje a mi departamento ninguno de los 2 pronunciamos palabra alguna y eso me ponía triste tal vez Vegeta estaba desilusionado, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por ese enfado pero el igual que yo estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que cuando llegamos a Riviera Building ambos nos quedamos durante un largo tiempo sentados en la vagoneta sin hacer ninguna palabra pero si pensar mucho…note como Vegeta salió del auto y abrió mi puerta ofreciéndome su brazo para bajar, ni bien baje Vegeta cerro el auto y se quito su saco poniéndolo encima de mis hombros para abrazarme luego…ambos subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 7 y al llegar a mi departamento, fue cuando yo decidí romper ese silencio

- Vegeta - tome aire para continuar hablando – yo lamento mucho si te hice enfadar, esa no fue…- Vegeta había vuelto a taparme mi boca con un dedo

- No Milk soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón- bajo la cabeza – a veces soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo y créeme que me cuesta mucho admitir que yo tuve la culpa esta vez, no tengo ningún derecho en quererme propasar contigo aunque seas mi novia eso no significa que deba aprovecharme…discúlpame- pronuncio para darme solo un pequeño y corto besito

- Gracias por ser tan compresivo – lo mire dulcemente – te quiero mucho Vegeta – saque las llaves de mi departamento para luego abrir mi puerta – ¿quieres pasar?

-créeme que me muero de las ganas…pero creo que por respeto hoy no aceptare tu invitación-dijo algo avergonzado Vegeta – después de todo recién estamos juntos como pareja desde hoy ¿no?

- Gracias por comprenderlo- pronuncie acariciando su mejilla con mi mano – te prometo que te abriré mi corazón, lo juro- fue lo último que dije dándole un beso de despedida – buenas noches- dije dándole mi sonrisa más dulce después de cortar aquel beso

- Buenas noches Milk- me miro con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego tomar mi mano y darle un beso como todo un caballero – vendré mañana ¿ok?-

- No puedo esperarlo – dije volviendo a sonreírle – nos vemos mañana Vegeta

- Buenas noches amor- musito por ultimo antes de retirarse en el ascensor

No tarde mucho en entrar a mi departamento y cerrarlo luego…un gran suspiro salió de mi boca que más parecía sacar pesadez de mi ser – Vegeta…si que me costara abrirte mi corazón- musite antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto para cambiarme mi ropa de noche por una solera rojita y una calza corta que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos rosada.

No sé porque todo lo que había pasado durante este día había marcado según en mi opinión "el comienzo del cambio" muchas cosas me habían dejado en total confusión que no sabía qué hacer, el beso que Goku había tratado de darme y haber aceptado ser la novia de Vegeta eran

Algunos de los que más me perturbaban mi mente, otro suspiro de pesadez volvió a salir de mis labios haciéndome pensar en que hacer; de la nada como un rayo de luz y esperanza la repuesta me llego

- La caja, la caja que tiene mis recuerdos – repetí varias veces para luego dirigirme a mi armario y ver algunas cosas más que habían en esa caja

El álbum de Goku, varias fotos, algunas cintas de video, revistas, tarjetas eran lo que había en esa caja pero algo que llamo mi atención que estaba muy en el fondo del cajón era…

- ¿Un diario?- pregunte algo confundida – esto…esto si me servirá- sonreí al mirar aquel libro adornado, aunque para cualquier persona era un diario común y corriente; para mí era un boleto a mi felicidad y salvación. Sin más dudas lo tome y abrí sin querer esperar más a leer que decía ahí…

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Desperté algo relajado pero aun así muy preocupado, no sé porque esa sensación en mi pecho no se iba, anoche había sido peor aun así, tuve fuerzas para irme a dormir…ya eran las 11 de la mañana y aunque era domingo y podía quedarme a dormir hasta tarde no podía darme esos lujos mañana iría a trabajar en Duval Business, no sé porque aquel nombre me sonaba muy conocido…sentía que lo conocía muy bien pero no sabía porque

- Vaya- suspire echando algo de café en mi taza – será mejor ver que me pondré mañana - tome un sorbo de mi café – aun así…debería de comprarme pan- mire mi mesa vacía sin algo más que comer – si eso comprare pan y algunos víveres mas- me dirigí a mi habitación para vestirme y arreglarme

A las 11:30 ya estaba completamente listo, sin mucha prisa tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi departamento, al salir fue como algo impulsivo y malo para mi quedarme viendo la puerta que estaba frente mío – Milk…-suspire mirando al puerta, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí mirando la puerta pero no podía quedarme ahí ¡debía comer! me saque todo pensamiento que tuviera y entre en el ascensor

- Bueno será mejor ir a un restaurante y ni bien termine de comer me dirija al supermercado para comprar todo lo que requiera…luego volveré a mi departamento- dije para luego dar marcha a mi auto y dirigirme a algún restaurante para comer algo…

* * *

- Hola Milk Duval al habla – conteste al tomar el auricular en mis manos

- Hola hija- logre oír de la otra línea

- Mamá- conteste feliz – que novedad recibir una llamada tuya ¿como estas? ¿Cómo esta papá?-pregunte aun feliz por la llamada de mi mamá

- Todos bien aquí Milk- dijo mi madre feliz- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estas pasando tu vida independiente?

- ¡Todo está muy bien!- conteste orgullosa – te dije que esto no sería nada nuevo para mi

- Jaja de seguro linda, Gyumao y John te mandan muchos saludos- volvió a decir mi mamá

- Diles que muchas gracias y que yo también les mando saludos y besos ¿ok?-

- Así lo hare linda- de la nada un gran silencio se hizo presente incomodándome

- Mamá…-hable dudosa

- ¿eh? Perdona dime- dijo mi mama tomando interés en lo que decía

- Bueno en realidad… ¿por qué me llamaste?- pregunte curiosa, no entendía muy bien el motivo de su llamada

- Hay si claro ¡se me fue!- comenzó a reír mas mi mamá – veras el día de hoy Capsule Corp y Weapons Company se fusionaran con Duval Business- comenzó a relatar mi mamá

- ¿es eso enserio?- pregunte muy sorprendida-hoy firmaran contratos ¿no?

- Así es hoy firmaremos los contratos es mas solo es cuestión de minutos para comenzar con la reunión- contesto mi mamá

- wuau esto sí que me tomo de sorpresa pero y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunte respetuosamente no entendía aun nada

- Bueno linda veras…necesitamos un representante de Duval Business y tu como serás nuestra sucesora decidimos nombrarte como nuestra nueva representante ¿Qué dices?- dijo mi mama esperando mi respuesta

- Bueno eso… ¡eso es genial! -conteste feliz- claro que acepto ser la representante pero… ¿Cuándo comienzo?- pregunte esperando no oír que mis vacaciones fueran canceladas

- Bueno…mañana- respondió mi mama con miedo

La noticia me dejo impactada aquel proyecto "proyecto Swam" era una teoría que tenía yo pero que sinceramente nunca espere a que ocurriese…aun así estaba siendo real, el proyecto swam no había sido fácil y la semana de vacación que me habían dado era prácticamente "muy corta" mi mama me estaba diciendo que ni esa semana se daría ¡rayos! ¿Qué haría ahora?

- Mamá…- grite enojada- tu sabes que…

- Si lo sé linda pero créeme que necesito mucho de tu ayuda- comenzó a rogarme mi mama- te prometo que te daré 2 meses de vacación si aceptas

- Mamá…-lo reconsidere el Proyecto Swam me había dejado agotada tal vez debería renunciar además debería también recalcar que sentía como que algo no está bien sentía algo que me impedía aceptar, aun así mi mama me necesitaba era mi deber de hija apoyarla por lo que…– ya que – dije resignada – creo que diré que…

- ¡GRACIAS LINDA! te quiero mucho ¡gracias por aceptar!- dijo mi mama sobreentendiendo que aceptaba su propuesta

- Si mamá – dije sorprendía por su forma de actuar

- Maña comienzo ¿no?- recalque otra vez mi pregunta

- Así es, bueno linda debo irme- dijo mi mama apresurada

- Ya han llegado los socios, la reunión de firmas de contrato darán comienzo, cuídate linda adiós- dijo mi mama colgando el teléfono

-Bueno mama cuídate hablamos…chau- dije colgando de mala gana el teléfono pensando aun si lo que había aceptado era algo correcto - algo me dice que esto no será un trabajo común y corriente- dije suspirando y dirigiéndome a la ducha Vegeta estaría en mi casa a las 2 de la tarde…

* * *

- vaya- dije llevando todas mis compras a mi auto en dos carritos del supermercado – sí que me compre muchas…demasiadas cosas- mire admirado como había comprado demasiadas cosas, no era algo anormal yo solía comer un montón y aunque viviera solo penas calculaba que todo esto me duraría máximo 3 días – bueno ahora a meter todo esto – abrí mi auto acomodando cosa por cosa en los asientos traseros y maletera. NI bien termine de acomodar todo y de ir a dejar los dos carritos en su lugar encendí el motor de mi auto y me dirigí a Riviera Building mi estomago estaba algo vacio aunque en los restaurantes toda la comida era muy fina también era poca, no me había satisfecho nada toda la comida que había ordenado; de la anda mis recuerdos de Francia vinieron a mi mente aun recuerdo que al vivir en Francia me había costado mucho aprender a cocinar ese no era mi estilo y peor cuando quemaba mi cena era horrendo, no obstante ya estaba acostumbrado a cocinar, ni bien llegase a mi departamento me cocinaría algo delicioso y suculento, de solo pensarlo ya quería llegar a mi departamento…

Ya estaba cerca de Riviera Building y casi al llegar a la puerta del garaje algo llamo mucho mi atención – ¿Vegeta? – Me pregunte algo confundido viendo como mi amigo estaba entrando al edificio - ¿Qué hace aquí? Que yo recuerde no dijo que vendría a visitarme – seguía confundido, aun así en ese momento vi que era oportuno que Vegeta hubiese venido - ¿Quién me ayudaría a llevar todo esto?- mire todos los víveres y conservas que habían en los asientos de atrás-solo no podre-baje inmediatamente de mi auto, no sin antes parquearlo para ir a alcanzar a Vegeta y pedirle ayuda aun así no quería gritarle quería sorprenderlo, ese era Son Goku, vi como entro al ascensor subiendo claramente al piso 7, al menos eso decía en la puerta del ascensor- bueno iré por las gradas- comencé a subir con todas mis fuerza hasta llegar al piso 7 , en ese momento cuidadosamente me acerque a mirar a Vegeta pero algo me llamo la atención…vi que Vegeta estaba en la puerta incorrecta esa no era la puerta de mi departamento esa era la puerta de…

- Hola Vegeta- logre oír por parte de la dueña de ese departamento ¿acaso ella lo estaba esperando? Le acababa de decir Vegeta

- Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?- de la nada vi como Vegeta la había tomado entre sus brazos y la estaba besando ¿"hola amor" acababa de decirle? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?...

* * *

Un gran golpe me acababa de impactar en la boca del estomago, esto ya se había hecho algo cotidiano simplemente era algo de cada día

- ¡VAMOS ESTUPIDO! –Grito un policía con una cicatriz en su mejilla – TE ASEGURO QUE ESTA VEZ TE GOLPEARE HASTA QUE HABLES- otro golpe me volvía a impactar haciéndome caer al piso – VAMOS ¡HABLA!

- Basta Yamcha – dijo un hombre ya anciano entrando a la habitación – Si lo matas no podremos nunca saber la verdad y eso no nos conviene ¿no?- ese anciano era el jefe de la jefatura de policía, desde que estaba en la cárcel siempre había tratado de sacarme aunque sea una pequeña información, aun así no se la había dado; el otro estúpido que me había estado golpeando momentos antes lo hacía simplemente porque yo estaba atado con unas esposas y no podía moverme si no estuviera con estas esposas yo ya hubiera molido golpes a aquel policía

- Señor Roshi – interrumpió de la nada aquel policía joven – discúlpeme pero yo no puedo soportar ver que este tonto sepa todo de Milk y no le dé la gana de decirnos, recuerde que Milk era una amiga mía, no puedo siquiera pensar que este estúpido – me señalo – y otros dos le hayan prácticamente arruinado la vida ¡no puedo!- golpeo la pared que estaba a lado suyo

- Te comprendo Yamcha- vi como el anciano posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de aquel policía joven- pero si te dejas manejar por tus emociones, solo lograras matar a este subordinado y perder toda esperanza de encontrar la verdad…tranquilízate

- Así lo hare señor- dijo algo triste y dejado ese hombre de cicatriz

- Y tu – de lanada el anciano se dirigió a mi persona – será mejor que vayamos a la sala de entrevistas, esta vez te hare una propuesta que no podrás siquiera negar- me miro con algo de enfado

- Dudo que vaya a convencerme, me llevare todo lo que se a la tumba – dije cínicamente sin tomar importancia de lo que decía el comisario

- Ya lo veremos – dijo desafiándome con la mirada – Yamcha lleva a este subordinado a la sala de entrevistas- ordeno el anciano

- Si señor-dijo el otro tomándome de las muñecas y del hombro para llevarme a esa sala

NI bien llegamos a la sala me despojaron de las esposas y me dejaron libre siendo el anciano y ese joven los que estaban ahí conmigo

- Toma asiento – me pidió el anciano – te diré la propuesta en este momento…

- No quiero oírla señor, haga lo que haga yo no diré nada ya lo dije- pronuncie muy decidido

- Incluso te negarías a tener tu propia libertad y ser cuidado por nuestro personal- dijo sutilmente aquel anciano

Aquella propuesta sí que me había dejado prácticamente atónito ¿acaso esto era real? NO podía creerlo ya iba 2 años en la cárcel y aunque mi jefe me había propuesto sacarme de la cárcel a cambio de callarme y no decir nada, hasta ahora no había rastros de nada de lo que mi jefe me había prometido

- Vaya jefe –dijo el policía joven – creo que esta vez dio en el blanco- vi como sonreía

- sí parece que si Yamcha aun así…-me volvió a mirar – aun no has respondido

- Bueno…-me puse a pensar esto era muy arriesgado si mi jefe se enteraría me mataría aun así no sabía si aceptaría o no…todo estaba en mis manos…

* * *

Tome el bolígrafo en mis manos y firme con mucha habilidad la tercera firma del contrato de la fusión de Duval Business, Weapons Company y Capsule Corp

- Muy bien- logre decir después de dejar mi firma – desde ahora somos solo una empresa

- Así es Bardock- dijo la señora Duval junto a su esposo - creo que desde ahora tendremos que aprender a trabajar juntos

- Vaya que eso si será e ver- dijo ese hombre Corpulento de manera sarcástica

- Vamos Azura, Gyumao- dijo el señor Brief – ustedes no cambian, podrían dejar su rivalidad a un lado y trabajar armoniosamente

- Vaya al menos alguien aquí piensa- dije mirando con algo de triunfo a los señores Duval

- ¿a qué te refieres Bardock?- pregunto ofendida Azura Duval – nosotros somos muy inteligentes y debes de admitir que nos debes una, fuimos más profesionales que emocionales, te invitamos a la fusión…

- No porque hayan querido sino porque lo necesitaban – sonreí cínicamente – admitan que sin Weapons Company no hubieran logrado todo este proyecto

- El proyecto Swam- interrumpió de la nada la joven Brief – fue propuesto por la señorita Duval y mi persona señor Son- me miro algo ofendida- además es verdad que requerimos de su ayuda pero si no está conforme aun estamos a tiempo de cancelar tal contrato

Lo que esa jovencita había dicho había sido prácticamente algo que me había dejado sin habla ¿me acaba de dar en el punto exacto? Qué tontería, debería de aceptar que los jóvenes de la siguiente generación tenían muchas agallas, aun así no podía perder compostura ni mostrar que lo dicho por aquella peliazul me había afectado

- Tiene mucha razón señorita Brief usted y al señorita Duval propusieron el proyecto Swam pero me pregunto ahora esto ¿Dónde está la señorita Duval?- pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema

- Pues ella- interrumpió Azura de nuevo – ella esta…en un descanso, el médico pidió que no haga mucho esfuerzo, Milk aun no se ha recuperado de su…

- Su secuestro- interrumpí sutilmente- lo sé perfectamente; aun así aprovechando el tema de nuestros hijos…debo de decir que mi hijo Son Goku será mi sucesor por lo que decidí nombrarlo como el representante de Weapons Company ¿quien será su representante el lunes Azura Gyumao?- pregunte esperando respuesta – un gran silencio domino el ambiente…de la nada

- ¿Goku está aquí?- pregunto Azura sorprendida y asustada

- Así es el ya está en Boston ¿Por qué?

Los señores Duval se miraron fijamente sin saber que mas decir en ese momento…

.

.

* * *

**Wuauuu ¿porque los papas de MIlk se sorprendieron? esperen un momento ¿porque ocultaron a Goku?(me refiero a sus padres) digo captan mi pregunta O:O jajaja bueno en el siguiente capitulo tendremos **

**LA RAZON DE UNA MENTIRA ? jajaj ni yo se como ponerle titulo, muchas cosas pasaran en el siguiente cap?(ojo tal vez cambie el titulo) ejejej**

**AHHH! no me mateeeeeen Vegeta es un %&%&(censurado) que le pasa se esta aprovechando y Goku :O :O vio a Milk y Vegeta¿como reaccionara? :O :O :O no quiero veeer , wuauuuu Lunch y Ten(nada que ver ya XD) y el hombre de la carcel ¿aceptara? ahh que estoy haciendo ya deberia de aclararlo tooodo no? que maldita que soy u.u jejeje bueno espero con muuchas ansias sus reviews y como dije antes mientras mas reviews hay, mas capitulos se actualizaran ^_^jejeje gracia spor sus reviews en serio se los agradesco muuucho ^_^**


	18. Capítulo 18: Explicaciones y ¿celos?

**Siiiii hola aunque tarde aqui les dejo el querido capitulo 18 jejeje spero que lo disfruten! ahhh estoy nerviosa el examen de mi instituto de ingles es mañanaaaaaaa :S :S pooorfaaa deseeenmeeee suerteee la necesitare y muuuuchoooooo un review me levantaria muucho el animoo =D =D en serio jejeje estoy tan nerviosa que ahora les dejare en paz para que leeeeaaan el capitulo 18 juju ¿que pasara ? pue sa leer =D **

**Haide:** Jajaja te cuento que el cap 19 te dare un graaaan consuelo (GokuxMIlk) =D jajaj grax x tu liindo reviewww

**Mari3304:** Muuuchoo odiooo (se tapa la carita por miedo) jajaja no me mates pero tranquis habra muucho consueloo jajaja(sino morireeee :S jajajaa tu amenza me lelgo jejeje =D) grax x el review

**Raquel**: Jajaja raqueeell! como tas pues ahora si en este cap habra mas fragmentos d elo que MIlk leyo de su diarioooo MUCHAS GRAX X TU REVIEW

**Mayra:** Jaja Mayris me pso no? soy una aml muucha intriga pero voy aclarando ams cosas(auqnue aumentando ams misterios :S) que mala u.u (que soy yooo) grax x e reviewww

**Kaoru Himurita: **No me matees ni liiiincheees(auqnue me lo meresco) jaja ps muuchas gracia spor tu review me gusto muucho =D jajaja habra consueloo lo prometo u.u (sino me lincharan XD)

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 18: Explicaciones y celos**

-Su secuestro- logre oír de aquel señor- lo sé perfectamente; aun así aprovechando el tema de nuestros hijos…debo de decir que mi hijo Son Goku será mi sucesor por lo que decidí nombrarlo como el representante de Weapons Company ¿quien será su representante el lunes Azura Gyumao?- aquella noticia había sido impactante para mis tíos – un gran silencio domino el ambiente…de la nada

- ¿Goku está aquí?- pregunto mi tía Azura sorprendida y asustada

- Así es el ya está en Boston ¿Por qué?

Los señores Duval se miraron fijamente sin saber que mas decir en ese momento.

Yo ya lo veía venir y ya lo había predicho; de ninguna manera hubiera podido ser posible que mi tía Azura aceptase que Milk y Goku trabajasen juntos, era algo simplemente imposible aun recuerdo como fue la reacción de mi tía Azura ante el noviazgo de Milk y Goku

**FLASH BACK**

Era domingo por la mañana, anoche había sido la fiesta de fin de año de la universidad y como había quedado con Milk en jugar tenis en la cancha de su mansión decidí ir a desayunar a su casa, ni bien llegue a su mansión toque el timbre esperando a que alguien me abriera, no había respuesta alguna era por eso que volví a insistir con el timbre, pero aun así no había respuesta ¿Qué pasaba?

DIN DON

Volví a intentar hasta que vi abrir la puerta por

- Hola John- sonreí muy feliz – como has estado ¿puedo pasar?

- Señorita Brief, como está claro pase por favor- cedió el paso el mayordomo dejándome entrar a la sala

- Le diré a la señorita Milk que usted ya llego- dijo gentilmente el mayordomo

- ¡Bulma!- logre oír por parte de alguien conocido

- ¡Milk!- grite igual de emocionada – ya estas despierta- de la nada ella vino y me abrazo

- Bulma estoy tan feliz tan contenta tan…- mi amiga no había parado de sonreír al parecer estaba demasiado feliz como para

- Milk, jaja y ese comportamiento estas muy sonriente ¿hay algo que debas contarme?- mire esperando alguna respuesta

- No sé por dónde comenzar Bulma esto es tan lindo, estoy tan…hay en el paraíso- mire cómo es que Milk bailaba y suspiraba tan dulcemente, algo muy lindo debía de haberle pasado

- Vamos Milk no me dejes en intriga cuéntame que paso- la mire más detalladamente y note que estaba con los ojos algo cansados- pero antes respóndeme esto ¿dormiste ayer?

- NO, jaja- comenzó a reírse de nuevo – estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera pude conciliar el sueño Bulma- miro por todos lados para luego elevar los brazos y gritar – Goku y yo somos… ¡NOVIOS! – wuau esa noticia sí que me había puesto a mi igual de feliz, hace algunas semanas Milk me había estado diciendo que Goku era un gran chico y que deseaba ser algo mas para él, y pues al parecer su sueño se hacía realidad ella ya era…

- Son novios- dije con algo de desdén – pues Milk debo decirte que…- me puse seria y cruzada de brazos

-¿eh? Bulma no te alegra- me miro de reojo algo preocupada mi querida amiga

- Pues en realidad…- la mire otra vez - ¡ESTOY FELIZ POR USTEDES DOS! – al abrace comenzando a gritar con ella – Wuau Son Goku y Milk Duval pareja… ¡QUE LINDO! –estaba muy feliz por la noticia

- Si Bulma Goku y yo somos novios y estoy tan feliz- comenzó a tararear como toda chica enamorada – aun así aun no se los dije a mis padres ¿crees que ya deberían de saber?- pregunto algo dudosa

-Pues yo creo que si, después de todo se alegraran, Goku es un buen chico yo creo que tus padres ¡LO APROBARAN!- levante mi pulgar en alto en señal de que Milk no debía preocuparse

- ¿Aprobar qué? – pregunto mi tía Azura bajando con una bata blanca de las gradas

- Mamá- oí de mi gran amiga – Bulma vino a jugar tenis conmigo

- ¿Jugar tenis?- pregunto mi tía – pero Milk si ayer tuviste una fiesta ¿aun tienes energía para jugar tenis?

- Claro que si mamá- dijo muy alegre Milk – ayer estuvo muy lindo no sabes- dijo completamente emocionada

- Claro que no lo sé querida, dime que paso- pregunto muy emocionada mi tía

- ¡Ya tienes yerno!- grito completamente feliz Milk

- ¿yerno?- pregunto Azura para luego gritar con Milk- ¡QUE BIEN! Y dime quien es el afortunado

- No me lo creerás es un chico muy guapo y lindo se llama Son Goku- grito muy feliz Milk – fuimos amigos durante ya casi 3 meses y me llevo muy bien con él, debes conocerlo…- Milk seguía hablando a mi tía pero lo que ella no se había dado cuenta era que mi tía se había quedado atónita con la noticia que no dijo nada…

- Milk- pronuncio mi tía algo dudosa - dijiste ¿Son? ¿Goku?- volvió a mirar a Milk

- Si así es ¿lo conoces?- pregunto algo curiosa mi amiga

- No acepto esa relación- dijo secamente mi tía Azura dejando a Milk totalmente atónita

- Que… ¿Qué no la aceptas?- repitió Milk- pero ¿por qué? comenzó a mirar a mi tía con algo de enfado- no me descuidare en los estudios

- ¡No es eso! Son Goku y tu no pueden estar juntos- grito mi tía algo alterada

- Mama ¡POR QUE! – Pregunto ofendida Milk- nos queremos además yo lo amo, mama no puedes estar hablando enserio ¿o sí?

- Milk nunca he hablado mas enserio- respondió mi tía enfadada- si te dije que no acepto esa relación es porque no y punto

- No lo hare- grito Milk mirándola confusa – No entiendo que tiene de malo Goku no lo conoces

- No lo conozco pero sé que hay mejores partidos – se defendió mi tía algo triunfante

-Goku es de buena familia mama, porque te opones – pregunto Milk aun confundida

- Yo sé porque lo digo y punto – dijo secamente mi tía queriendo cerrar el tema retirándose de la sala

- pues no te obedeceré esta vez- dijo Milk a espaldas de su madre haciendo que ella se detuviese

- ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto ofendida mi tía Azura

- ¡ESTOY HARTA! – grito muy enojada Milk- yo hago todo lo que me pides porque soy una buena hija – se notaba que poco a poco sus palabras sonaban muy tristes- pero ahora que me enamoro enserio de un chico me lo prohíbes – se veía ya algo de lagrimas en sus mejillas - ¿pero sabes una cosa mamá? esta vez iré en contra de tus ordenes, no te obedeceré –termino Milk queriéndose ir de la sala

- Milk, escúchame, yo sé porque lo digo – trato de defenderse mi tía Azura

- ¡no mama! no lo sabes…no te hare caso esa no soy yo – comenzó a decir más enfadada Milk debido a las palabras de su mamá

- Milk recapacita – pido su mamá queriendo tomarla del hombro para hacerle reaccionar

- porque debería de hacerlo – dijo Milk evitando aquel roce de su mamá- Goku me respeta y es de buena familia no veo nada malo en que seamos pareja, además el es un buen chico – volvió a repetir Milk

- Milk escúchame – volvió a pedir Azura algo desesperada

- No mamá ya estoy harta no pienso seguir aquí escuchando esto – dijo finalmente Milk yéndose a su habitación rápidamente sin que su madre tuviese tiempo en alcanzarla

- Milk - pronuncio mi tía algo triste, mirando en la dirección en donde Milk se había ido – Bulma…- pronuncio algo triste mi tía – disculpa que te hayamos hecho pasar un mal rato – me miro algo triste

- No importa tía – dije algo gentil – pero no entiendo porque no aceptas a Goku – comencé a tomar el tema otra vez – yo lo conozco y te puedo jurar en que es un buen chico

- No lo sé Bulma – dijo mi tía algo dudosa – algún día sabrás porque no acepto a Son Goku…para todo siempre hay una razón – dijo finalmente mi tía dirigiéndose a las gradas – si me disculpas me iré a cambiar hoy debo ir a la empresa, cuídate Bulma- dijo mi tía para luego subir a su recamara

- Chau tía- musite para luego querer dirigirme a la habitación de Milk

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Esa fue la primera vez que mi tía había reaccionando de una manera muy negativa ante un noviazgo de Milk, y esto era aun más confuso para mí en ese entonces porque no entendía el porqué tanta negatividad ante un novio de Milk algo no iba nada bien aquí decía. Pero fue después de que Milk fue secuestrada y recuperada que Azura había decidido contarme en realidad porque no quería aceptar esa relación…

**FLASH BACK**

Ya había pasado un día después de mi charla con Milk; aquella charla sí que me había hecho sentir tan culpable ¿cómo había podido dejar que le pasase todo esto? aun así el destino me daba una oportunidad para enmendar mi error y ayudar a mi amiga y eso haría

_- Muchas gracias Bulma y discúlpame que no te reconozca, pero espero que seamos grandes amigas- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo._

_- de seguro que será así… - dije aun abrazándola aunque muy dentro mío mi corazón lloraba y en mis pensamientos también decía -de seguro que si Milk-_

No me había ido del hospital para nada y hoy no sería la excepción me quedaría hasta lo último…hasta que Milk se recuperase, estaba sentada en la sala de espera leyendo un revista, en este momento los doctores estaban revisando a Milk y pues mi tía Azura había ido a traer un poco de café junto a mi tío Gyumao, me sentía tan mal todo esto…todo esto era mi culpa, pero eso no importaba ahora Milk estaba con nosotros y contaría conmigo para recuperar su vida…yo la ayudaría

- Toma querida- oí decir de mi tía Azura alcanzándome un vaso con café

- Gracias tía- respondí tomando aquel vaso para luego beberlo

- Al parecer aun no han salido ¿no?- preguntó de la nada mi tío Gyumao

- Pues al parecer no, porque sino ya nos hubieran informado tío – respondí algo pensativa

- ¡Ring! ¡Ring! – logre oír de un celular que era de…

- Discúlpenme- musito mi tío retirándose de la sala para contestar el celular

- Vaya- dejo salir un suspiro de pesadez mi tía – creo que esto nos matara mi linda Milk… ¿por qué le tuvo que pasar esto?- comenzó a lagrimear mi tía

- Tranquila tía – trate de consolarla – de seguro Milk se recuperara ella no es una debilucha ella tiene agallas y es valiente – sonreí superficialmente ya que dentro mío yo estaba igual de destrozada como mi tía

- Bulma…todo esto es mi culpa –comenzó a decir Azura de la nada – yo no debía de estar enojada con Milk, si no la hubiera ignorado ella hubiera estado protegida por mí, pero eso no fue así- comenzó a llorar mi tía desconsoladamente- su relación con Goku me separo de ella, mi orgullo era demasiado como para aceptar a Goku- lo ultimo dicho me había dejado confundida ¿Qué acababa de decir mi tía?

- ¿Azura? – Pregunte dudosa - ¿a qué te refieres con esto?

-Bulma ya no puedo ocultarlo debo contarte porque nunca acepte a Goku- tratando de serenarse – veras…él es el hijo de Son Bardock, es algo ya viejo pero las familias Duval y Son se odian, nunca ha podido haber paz; el dejar que mi hija estuviera con un Son era algo que prácticamente no dejaría ¿o sí?

- Tía es decir que ¿ustedes se odian? – pregunte aun sorprendida

- Así es era casi algo imposible que los Duval y los Son estén juntos es algo simplemente natural, nos odian y nosotros a ellos así funciona todo – explico mi tía – pero todo se arruino cuando Milk vino con la noticia de que ella y Son Goku salían, simplemente ni tu tío Gyumao ni yo aceptaríamos esa relación, es por eso que decidimos ignorar y pelearnos con nuestra propia hija- comenzó a tener dificultad en hablar – pero…por ese odio que teníamos a los Son no vimos para nada como el verdadero mal se acercaba a Milk, los secuestradores esperaron a que Milk se quedase sola y cuando la vieron sola, se la llevaron- note como mi tía estaba frustrada – nunca debí dejar de protegerla, ella es mi única hija y hice caso más a mi orgullo que mi hija – volvió a lagrimear mi tía – aun así, Bulma quisiera pedirte un favor – me miro para que le diera una respuesta

- Claro tía, dime lo que necesites – ofrecí mi palabra y buena voluntad

- Te ruego que no le hables a Milk de Goku – comenzó a decir mi tía – Goku debió enterarse de lo que le paso a Milk pero aun así el ni siquiera llamo para preguntar cómo estaba Milk, si al menos el hubiera hecho una llamadita hubiera dejado que él y ella se viesen; pero ahora - elevo su mirada – se que Milk solo fue algo pasajero para Goku, es por eso que aprovechando que Milk no recordara nada…le ocultemos a Goku, el no la merece para nada Bulma ¿o no? – volvió a mirarme para esperar mi respuesta

- Tienes razón – baje mi cabeza algo triste – si Goku se hubiese preocupado por Milk, el ya hubiera estado aquí, pero no es así Vegeta…Vegeta es el que está haciendo todo lo que Goku debería de hacer – me sentí algo triste por admitir tal cosa

- Entonces Bulma esto es un hecho, Milk nunca sabrá de la identidad o existencia de Goku – me dio la mano en señal de cerrar tal secreto

- Si tía es un hecho – le di mi mano haciendo así una promesa, aunque sentía algo de pena en hacerla

**FIN FLASH BACK **

O al menos ese trato solo duro 1 año y algo más ya que ahora era la misma Milk la que había descubierto a Goku

_- No Bulma…no lo recordé, lo descubrí- comento mi amiga – un día subí a la azotea para ver cosas de mi pasado y ahí descubrí un álbum _

Aun así no comprendía algo Goku y Milk vivían en el mismo piso y en el mismo edifico ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Milk no me haya contado que al menos Goku le había pedido perdón? Algo andaba mal, además el la había lastimado una noche dejándole algunas marcas en los brazos "¿o será que Goku nunca se entero del secuestro de Milk?" comencé a pensar, pero eso sería casi imposible Goku y todo el mundo debía de haberse enterado del secuestro de Milk, había sido noticia mundial aun así, desde el lunes trabajaríamos juntos todos y ahí aprovecharía para preguntarle a Goku sobre esta duda…

* * *

- Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?- de la nada vi como Vegeta la había tomado entre sus brazos y la estaba besando ¿"Hola amor" acababa de decirle? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

No pude evitar sentir un gran dolor en mi corazón, verlos de esa manera me había despertado un montón de emociones ¿envidia, odio, celos, duda? Todo esto lo sentía pero…no podía creerlo MiIk estaba besando a Vegeta, ella era algo especial para mi aunque no quisiera admitirlo; ella había sido mi primer gran amor y Vegeta era mi amigo pero sabía que el también estaba enamorado de Milk…mis reflejos fueron lo que me manejaron en ese momento haciéndome ir directo donde la pareja para separarlos, tome a Vegeta del cuello y lo empuje hacia una pared haciendo que cayese al piso

- ¿Qué haces? – logre oír por parte de Milk queriendo acercarse a Vegeta

- Goku… - pronuncio Vegeta algo lastimado - ¿Qué te crees? Milk es mi novia- dijo mi amigo acercándose a mí para querer devolverme el golpe

- ¡Basta!- grito la pelinegro haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera

- ¿Pero que no viste lo que me hizo? Milk solo le enseñare quien es el más fuerte aquí- Vegeta trataba de avanzar cuando los brazos de Milk agarraron sus brazos

- ¡Vegeta tranquilízate!- suplico Milk, la mirada triste que tenia me había lastimado…Milk estaba asustada

- Milk…- susurre mirándola en ese estado

- Perdóname Milk- oí de Vegeta- no debería de hacerle caso a este tonto- pude ver como Vegeta comenzó a acercarse más a Milk para abrazarla de la cintura.

La verdad era que deseaba hacer desaparecer a Vegeta, la forma en la que él agarraba a Milk de la cintura acercándola más a él me hacia hervir la sangre pero ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- ¿novios? – pregunte confuso a Vegeta – ¿tu y Milk son novios? – mire confuso hacia la chica

- Así es – dijo Milk secamente agarrando a Vegeta de las mejillas – ayer ambos nos declaramos nuestro amor por el otro y pues ahora nos ves aquí - ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Milk no era así, ella era alguien diferente además al parecer decía la verdad ¿acaso se había olvidado de lo que habíamos sido?

- Vaya disculpen- dije rindiéndome ante esa pareja – perdona por lo que te hice Vegeta- lo mire con algo de sarcasmo, dentro mío no me arrepentía para nada ¿pero que podía hacer? – Felicitaciones a ambos espero que sean felices – dije secamente entrando a mi departamento completamente enojado sin ver a "esa pareja"

- Maldición- lancé mi teléfono, comenzando a llorar – Milk… ¿te perdí? –comencé a preguntarme, me costaba admitirlo pero aun sentía amor por ella, pero al parecer yo ya era pasado…solo un juego más para Milk Duval

* * *

- Bueno…-me puse a pensar esto era muy arriesgado si mi jefe se enteraría me mataría aun así no sabía si aceptaría o no…todo estaba en mis manos

- No tenemos todo el día- grito el anciano – piensas responder si o no

- Me ofrecen protección y libertad ¿a cambio de toda la información que tenga? – pregunte dando vuelta al tema

- así es, así que por tu bien deberías de aceptar ¿no lo crees? – preguntó el policía joven

- Pues me quedare aquí en la cárcel…- dije secamente

- Que pero…-dijo el policía joven

- Y cuando atrapen al que maneja todo esto recién pediré mi libertad- propuse esperando respuesta

- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó el anciano esperando a que respondiera

- Debemos de ir a la casa donde tuvimos a Milk Duval secuestrada por 10 meses, desde ahí podre mandar información poco a poco a los familiares y amigos de Milk Duval

- ¿y por qué no a la policía?- pregunto el joven policía

- Pues esas son mis condiciones para abrir la boca – termine diciendo para esperar la respuesta de los policías

- Muy bien esto es un trato- dijo el anciano dándome la mano

- sí que lo es – sonreí dándole la mano, cerrando el trato

* * *

Ni bien Goku entro a su departamento me sentí muy mal, creo que había sido demasiado dura, pero debía de averiguar muy bien lo que pasaba… aun recordaba lo que estaba en mi diario

**Lectura:**

_El día de hoy fue el más triste y el más feliz de mi vida ¿por qué? …no se por donde comenzar, es algo tan difícil de expresar comenzare con lo malo…Goku se irá a Francia por una maestría que su padre quiere que haga, esta noticia me dejo muy triste Goku y yo cumpliremos dentro de poco 1 año de novios y no quiero que nos separemos pero sé que es por el bien de Goku, acepte que se vaya no porque no lo quiera; él es mi vida pero no puedo atarlo a mí, aun así yo creo que podre sobrevivir mucho a este reto y obstáculo que la vida nos está dando._

_Y por otro lado hoy también fue un día mágico para Goku y para mi, ambos…ambos estuvimos juntos pero de una manera muy diferente hoy fuimos solo uno; asi es me entregue a Goku creo que ya era el momento Goku es el hombre de mi vida y lo amo, por eso ahora soy suya, Goku está en el cielo no deja de llamarme ni mandarme mensajes está muy feliz y yo también y por si todo esto fuera poco Goku me juro amor eterno y matrimonio a su regreso…Dios no puedo esperar a que pasen estos 2 años deseo estar con él toda mi vida, Goku me ama y yo, YO LO AMO no se que podría hacer sin el… _

_._

_._

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Goku se fue de Boston lo extraño mucho, tal vez dos años sea mucho más difícil y largo de lo que pensé… aun así estoy feliz nadie lo sabe pero solo esperare 6 meses para volver a ver a Goku, me iré a Francia para estudiar también será una sorpresa para todos incluyendo a Goku…aun así creo que la ausencia de Goku me está afectando mucho, últimamente no tengo ganas de comer ni siquiera ganas de levantarme Goku me hace mucha falta y para aumentar más problemas…siento este sentimiento e persecución en cada momento, no puedo estar en la calle tranquila siento que alguien me sigue; aunque sé que es mi imaginación tal vez despejarme me ayude…Bulma es la única amiga de la que puedo en realidad confiar, no tengo a nadie más…mis padres siguen enojados conmigo y John se fue de vacaciones, este periodo de tiempo será muy largo pero lograre sobrevivir…por Goku_

_._

_. _

Involuntariamente me fui a las ultimas paginas de mi diario para ver si ahí había alguna pista, mas aun así lo único que había leído me había confundido y lastimado de una forma indescriptible… ¿me había entregado a Goku? ¿Me iba a ir a Francia seis meses después de Goku? ¿Goku me había prometido matrimonio y amor eterno al volver de esos dos años?

Si todo esto era verdad ¿por qué Goku me trataba de esta forma? Un encuentro previo a este Goku había tratado de besarme ¿Qué pasaba? Goku por alguna razón me repetía "acaso olvidaste lo que fuimos" ¿acaso Goku no sabía lo que me había pasado? Esto era oficial debía de hablar con el inmediatamente sino…me quedaría con esta duda atormentadora

- Amor ¿te encuentras bien?- logre oír de alguien que llamo mi atención

-¿eh?- pronuncie confusa, mire quien estaba a lado mío y vi a…- Vegeta-

- Milk estas muy pensativa ¿pasa algo?- pregunto mi novio mirándome directo a los ojos

- Eh…veras Vegeta no me siento bien tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y creo que no podre salir contigo- mentí porque quería estar sola para pensar algunas cosas

- Pero eso no esta bien Milk deberíamos de ir a un doctor y…- comenzó a decir algo asustado Vegeta

- NO créeme que no es nada grave estaré bien solo me quedare aquí- le tape la boca para calmarlo

- En ese caso si no es tan grave, entremos y veamos una película – dijo más relajado Vegeta queriendo pasar

- En realidad Vegeta- interrumpí su entrada- desearía quedarme sola en mi departamento ¿te parece si mañana salimos?- trate de zafarme de el

- Si eso quieres- me acerco más a su cuerpo te dejare sola, pero mañana vendré a recogerte para ir a almorzar a algún lugar-trato de besarme pero tuve que interrumpirlo

- Veras Vegeta…desde mañana trabajare en Duval Business con mi mamá y supongo que tendré que almorzar con ella- lo mire algo apenada- sería lindo que me vengas a recoger a las 8 de la noche en Duval Business e ir a cenar después- le tique el ojo para que aceptara

- Vaya Milk- suspiro Vegeta – tendré que aceptarte, solo por esta vez la próxima aunque tengas que ir a la luna no te lo permitiré- dijo para luego besarme

- Adiós- dije separándolo de mí dulcemente- te veré mañana a las 8 de la noche

- así será – me miro con pasión Vegeta para luego irse

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y me fui a tomar una siesta estaba muy cansada… tal vez la confusión y muchos otros factores más hicieron que mi sueño se alargara ya que quede dormida toda la noche con solo dos cosas en mente…mi nuevo día de trabajo y…Goku…

.

.

.

* * *

**No me mateeeeeen(tapandose la cara) en serio ni yo queria hacerlooo . pobre mi Goku mucho suufreeee, pero Milk esta confundidaa =D upps creo que tneemos esperanza eh? pues chicas el siguiente cap titula ¿? jaja no lo se no ve0 un buen titulo pero solo dire una cosa HABRA UN GRAN CONSUELO Y UNA GRAN ENCUENTROO =D jajajaa espero que les haya gustado este cap muucho xq oigan MIlk voto a Vegeta eso debe de servcir**

**Los Duval y los Son ¿enemigos? jaja soo dire que es un odio mutuo, no hay explicacion en ese tema los Son y los Duval se oian auqneue MIlk y Goku rompieron eso (ni tanto ahora se odian .) o tla vez no? mm tooodas estan duas se esolveran en el siguiente gran chistoso y conmovedor capitulo 19! nos vemos e siguiente vierneees dejenme reviews como siempre lo hacen ( me gustan =D) ademas que quiero elevarme el autoestima mañana mi examen T_T estoy traumaditaaaa, no quiero aplazarmeee bueno lectoreees mios nos vemops el siguiente vierneees xfaa deseeeenme suerte en mi exmaen la necesitare y muucho :S **

**ByE**


	19. Capítulo 19: Doble Encuentro

**Hola comooo taaaan! Yo toy taaan feliiz siii! jajaja provee mi examen jajaja ya me gradue de mi instituto ahora puedo decir orgullosamente que e hablar ingles a la perfeccion (y como no si estubiste durante 4 años en ese instituto ) jaja chiks estoy tan feliz y apuesto que ustedes tambien lo estaran este capitulo tal vez mucha gente queria el tan esperado (consuelito) porque el 20 es uno mas grandeeee =D jajaja antes que nada quiero agradecerles muucho x seguir esta locura mia en seriooo =D significa muucho!**

**Mari3304:** Jaja tu amenaza sigue en mi cabeza jajaja (¿que hare?) bueno este cap te encantaraaa =D

**Mayra:** Gracia x ser una lectora tan fiel en serioo jajaja tus reviews me gustan muucho

**Raquel:** espero que te encnate muucho este cap ens erioo jaaj garcia x hacerte tiempo apr aleer mi historia ajaja

**La-gran-Milk:** Mas bien que te gusta mi fic ens erio gracias Gracias jajaja

**Kaoru Himurita:** Hay queridaa nos abes lo que se viene para el 20 dios Goku ashh seria un spoiler si te dijera = creeme este cap te gustara ;)

* * *

**Doble encuentro**

Ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana estaba corriendo aun por la calle ya que el parqueo de autos de la empresa no estaba abierto por lo que tuve que dejarlo parqueado en la calle, llevaba puesta una falda poco más arriba de mis rodillas guinda, con una camisa de mangas cortas rosado tornasol y una pañoleta guinda en mi cuello llevaba mi maletín negro en mis manos y corría al compas de mis tacos, hasta ver ya la entrada a Duval Business cuando note la presencia de alguien en frente mío

- Buenos días- dijo aquel hombre con un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata guinda queriendo entrar a la empresa

- Buenos días- respondí algo sorprendida ¿Qué hacia este hombre en la empresa de mis padres? No lo sabía pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo ya estaba algo tarde mi madre me mataría, sin mas corrí hacia el ascensor para luego entrar…al querer cerrar la puerta note como el hombre de cabellos alborotados estaba entrando junto a mí en el ascensor

- Yo también requiero del ascensor – dijo algo ofendido el hombre

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo tajante ante el hombre mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba

- Yo aquí pues eso debería de preguntártelo a ti – respondió ofendido nuevamente el pelinegro

- Si me estas siguiendo no es una broma- trate de sacarle información

- ¿yo? ¿Siguiéndote?- comenzó a reírse agraciado – Milk ya no soy un chico de universidad, ya no me interesas- me miro con algo de orgullo

- ¡QUE! –Grite algo ofendida – Ja, en ningún momento dije que me seguías porque estabas loquito por mí, tu solo sacas tus conclusiones- comencé a sentir calor en el ambiente y enfado por las palabras de ese pelinegro; pero aun así de ninguna manera dejaría que Goku me ofendiese

- Ya quisieras – dijo jadeante Goku – si se que estas con mi amigo Vegeta…además debo de decir que se ven muy bien juntos – Goku me estaba ¿retando? De ningún modo me rendiría haría que se callase, su tonito sarcástico ya me estaba cansando

- Tienes razón Vegeta es el hombre más bueno y comprensivo que existe, no sé qué haría sin el- dije haciendo salir un suspiro de mis labios

- Bien por ustedes – dijo cómico y sarcástico Goku, hubiera deseado golpearlo para que se callase pero ya no se podía el ascensor había llegado a mi destino por lo que salí de este dirigiéndome a la oficina de mi madre; curiosamente el pelinegro seguía detrás mío y aunque trataba de ignorarlo oí desde atrás

- al menos uno debe de despedirse ¿no crees?- comenzó a gritar el pelinegro

-¡YA DEJA DE SEGUIRME! – lo mire enfadada antes de entrar a la oficina de mi mamá, cuando quise cerrar la puerta note que Goku había puesto tranca en la puerta para luego decirme

- Que yo te deje de ¿seguir? Tu eres la que me sigue yo vengo a representar a la empresa de mi padre en esta empresa- aquella noticia me había dejado sorprendida ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- Tú… ¿tú trabajaras aquí? – pregunte aun sorprendida

- Así es- logre oír de mi madre algo enfadada y nerviosa – Milk déjame presentarte al joven Son Goku el representante de Weapons Company

- Aquí no necesitamos formalidades Azura- dijo Goku algo desganado – todos nos conocemos aquí

- Habla por ti- dijo mi madre igual de desganada– yo hablaba a mi hija

- Parece que sigo siendo de su agrado señora Duval- dijo sarcástico Goku – para volver a mirarme - Ahora recuerdo de donde conocía a Duval Business, tú eras la hija de los dueños – dijo algo orgulloso- vaya –suspiro - además de vivir en el mismo piso, también tendremos que soportarnos en el trabajo, eso si es suerte ¿no Milk?

- Vaya que si lo es- mire jadeante e indiferente a Goku – sobretodo tomando en cuenta que nuestros puestos son para siempre – nuestras miradas estaban conectadas aunque yo trataba de mirarlo con odio o indiferencia, notaba que muy dentro en los ojos de Goku había mucho dolor y soledad…me sentía reflejada ante sus ojos ¿Cómo podía ser esto? separe mi mirada de la suya y me fui de la oficina de mi madre a la mía corriendo como queriendo escapar de el

Al entrar a mi oficina cerré apresurada mi puerta y deje salir un suspiro de pesadez

- Vaya ¿y esa forma de entrar?- logre oír de una voz muy conocida para mi

- ¿Bulma?-pronuncie algo confundida mirando a mi amiga

- Buenos días Milk luces algo agitada ¿paso algo?- comenzó a acercarse a mi

-¿eh? Pasarme algo debería de…-fui interrumpida por los codazos de mi amiga y una carita picarona mirándome

- Claro que si Milk…que paso el sábado por la noche vamos cuéntame- comenzó a decirme algo picara mi amiga

-¿el sábado? Pues en realidad- comencé a hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, muchas cosas habían pasado en este fin de semana pensando más detalladamente

- Solo respóndeme una cosa- interrumpió mi amiga- Vegeta y tu ¿son novios?

Aquella pregunta si que me había dejado algo atónita ¿de dónde sabia Bulma eso? Y porque aunque la veía sonreír sentía que estaba ¿triste?

- Pues Bulma, no lo sé- dije secamente

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?- me miro algo confundida y ofendida mi amiga

- Pues si Bulma, Vegeta y yo somos novios…pero creo que esto fue muy apresurado yo…- no pude continuar la puerta comenzó a sonar por lo que tuve que decir- pase

Al ver abrirse la puerta me quede algo atónita…las dos personas de las que había escapado hace algunos momentos estaban ahí en frente mío

- Buenos días Bulma- dijo mi mamá mirando a mi amiga peliazul

- Hola Azura ¿Cómo estás? – respondió mi amiga mirando nada asombrada a Goku- Como estas Goku después de mucho tiempo

- Lo mismo digo Bulma- respondió el pelinegro mirándola algo confundido – Y tu- dijo refiriéndose a mi - ¿sabias que es de mala educación salirse de un lugar sin despedirse?

- ¿Qué? – Respondí ofendida – Si yo no hice eso

- Claro que lo hiciste- dijo secamente ese pelinegro – ya es la segunda vez en este día, al menos ahora tu madre vio como eres- comenzó a sonreír triunfal

- Tu eres un…- comencé a contener mi rabia para no matarlo

- ¡BASTA!- grito de la nada mi madre – muéstrense como personas maduras que son ¿me oyeron?

- Pero- dijimos al mismo tiempo, volviéndonos a mirar peor esta vez enojados con el otro

- Vaya ¿ya están todos aquí? – interrumpió una voz muy conocida para mi

- Tío Masato- dije emocionada ignorando al pelinegro- buenos días

- Oh pero mírate Milk- dijo el papá de Bulma mirándome de pies a cabeza – te ves como toda una ejecutiva

- Jaja tío Masato que milagro verte ¿a qué viniste?- pregunte algo curiosa y agraciada por sus comentarios

- Ah pues eso…- dijo mi tío queriendo continuar pero…

- Buenos días- oí otra voz desconocida para mí ingresando a mi oficina

- Buenos días Bardock- respondió mi tío Masato mirando a ese hombre, esto sí que era demasiado confuso ¿ese hombre era acaso igual a Goku? ¡No podía ser! esto era muy extraño era el mismísimo Goku con la única diferencia de esa cicatriz en su cara; note como al entrar ese señor, un escalofrió me había recorrido su presencia no me gustaba para nada; mientras me ponía a pensar todo eso vi como la mirada de ese señor se poso sobre la mía y nos conectamos de una manera muy extraña provocándome un mareo rotundo; cuando logre recomponerme vi que este hombre se acercaba a mi pronunciando algo

- Pero vaya, Azura tu hija esta tal y como la recuerdo no ha cambiado- continuo mirándome hacia los ojos, claro que esta vez yo lo esquivaba

- Si Bardock, pero no vinimos a reencontrarnos todos debemos de organizar este trabajo- musito mi madre algo enfadada

- ¿trabajo?- pregunte algo confundida

- Si Milk ¿acaso no te contaron de la fusión?- pregunto mi tío Masato algo confundido

- A si ya lo recuerdo- recordé como por eso estaba en la empresa de mi familia

- Alguien aquí está con la cabeza en otro mundo - de la nada dijo ese pelinegro insoportable

- Sabes que déjame de…- comencé a amenazarlo

- Ya es suficiente, comencemos con la reunión- dijo ese hombre parecido a Goku, al parecer estaba enfadado ¿tal vez por mi comportamiento y el de Goku? ¿Quién sabia? pero debía de admitirlo parecíamos unos niños peleando por esas cosas

Todos nos fuimos a la sala de reuniones y nos sentamos en lugares ya establecidos (con nuestros nombres) aunque Bulma estaba a lado mío; para mi mala suerte me había tocado estar también a lado de ese bocón tarado ¡qué ironía!

- Bueno desde hoy Duval Business, Capsule Corp y Weapons Company- comenzó a decir mi madre para introducir el propósito de la reunión – será solo una empresa, todo ya está hecho legalmente pero ahora necesitaremos del apoyo de las 3 empresas para que esto funcione – mi mamá hizo una pausa para luego decir – es por eso que cada empresa tendrá a su representante, y como Duval Business fue el de la idea principal, este también será el centro de la fusión donde todo tendrá que comenzar…comencemos con las presentaciones…Bardock eres el primero- dijo mi mamá para tomar asiento.

- Bueno- comenzó a hablar ese hombre parecido a Goku – Al ser el dueño de Weapons Company decidí dejar la representación de la empresa a mi futuro sucesor Son Goku, no solo porque es mi hijo sino que también es el profesional más especializado y adecuado para este trabajo…Goku por favor párate y preséntate.

- Buenos Días – dijo Goku levantándose de mi lado para comenzar a presentarse – Mi nombre es Son Goku, tal y como mi padre dijo yo seré el representante de Weapons Company y lo que comenzare diciendo es que daré todo de mi para que este proyecto funcione- creo que ya era algo obvio que ese hombre fuese padre de Goku, aun así mi mente aun no podía creerlo además que en ningún momento había apartado la vista de ese hombre, Dios sí que atraía mi atención, para colmo nuestras miradas se habían conectando otra vez haciéndome sentir asustada y nerviosa por su presencia, pero algo rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Por qué me sentía así?

- Mi representante será también mi hija Milk Duval, Milk querida párate y preséntate a los demás – comenzó a decir mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¡Ah! Si claro- me pare algo torpe comenzando a presentarme – Para comenzar buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Milk Duval y seré la representante de Duval Business, me declaro como la culpable de toda esta locura, el proyecto Swam fue una idea mía que aunque era muy buena, no hubiera podido funcionar sin la ayuda de mi amiga Bulma Brief, desde ahora me asegurare de que todo funcione muy bien en la tres empresas- ni bien acabe de decir eso tome asiento, para continuar escuchando la reunión

- Bueno mi hija desde hace ya seis meses es la nueva dueña de Capsule Corp por lo que ella ha deseado también ser su representante, Bulma prosigue- ofreció mi tío Masato mirando a Bulma

- Buenos Días, mi nombre es Bulma Brief y soy la dueña de Capsule Corp, aunque Milk me hizo partícipe de este proyecto, debo de reconocer que todo esto fue solo su idea y que todo el éxito que vayamos a tener desde ahora será solo por su buena capacidad- Bulma me miro con mucha confianza y tomo asiento

- Muy bien ahora que nuestros representantes se presentaron, debemos de proseguir con el trabajo, desde hoy quisiera que ustedes- dijo mi tío Masato refiriéndose a nosotros – comenzaran por conocerse, ya que este trabajo durara mucho tiempo ¿ok?

En ese momento involuntariamente vi a Bulma la cual me tiqueó el ojo susurrándome – ambas nos llevamos bien así que no hay porque preocuparse- las palabras de mi amiga eran tan ciertas que solo dije un- eso es un hecho- pero al decir eso involuntariamente voltee mi cabeza hacia el lado de Goku y me lleve la sorpresa de que él estaba atento mirándome, otra vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciéndome sentir de una manera tan pura y linda que me encantaba, lastimosamente mi sentido común me llamo e impido que continuase con ese momento de paz, volteando mis ojos hacia otro lado, de la nada el chico comenzó a susurrar – no te preocupes no te hare problemas dentro de nuestro trabajo, yo no mezclo problemas sentimentales con trabajo- aquellas palabras me habían dejado atónita ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Qué relación sentimental tendríamos ambos? Tal vez mi miedo y odio hacia él y su indiferencia nos habían alejado, pero eso no era un problema sentimental ¿o sí?

- mm- me bufe de él para contraatacar de inmediato – yo no sé a qué te refieres con problemas sentimentales – lo mire queriendo retarlo – la única relación que tendríamos sería la de dos vecinos que se odian mutuamente ¿o me equivoco?

Goku me miro con algo de sorpresa, al parecer mi forma de responderle lo había dejado bastante confuso, aun así al mirarlo directo a los ojos note que muy dentro de él había algo de tristeza y dolor; porque al ver eso yo me sentía… ¿tan mal?

- Gracias- logre oír gritar a mi amiga peliazul sacándome de mis pensamientos – en serio que lo necesitaba

- ¿Qué?- pronunciamos Goku y yo mirándonos mutuamente de nuevo

- ¿eh? ¿Acaso no oyeron?- pregunto mi amiga algo ofendida

- Si hubiéramos escuchado no te estaríamos preguntando- dijo Goku mirando a mi amiga algo enfadado

- Pues Goku deberías de estar atento ¿no lo crees? – logre oír por parte del padre de Goku, era extraño lo estaba viendo algo enfadado

- Ya basta Bardock- comenzó a decir mi tío Masato pasivamente – no seas tan duro o me dirás que tu siempre estas atento a las reuniones

- Tienes razón- dijo ese hombre parándose- bueno de todos modos yo debo de irme, mis negocios esperan- note como se acercaba a mi madre diciendo solo un- adiós Azura – de lejos, para acercarse a Bulma tomando una de sus manos para luego besarla y decir – hasta luego señorita Brief – provocando algo de incomodidad en mi amiga…acto seguido se acerco a mí y de la misma manera que mi amiga beso una de mis manos para decirme luego – muchas felicidades señorita Duval, el proyecto Swam de seguro que será un éxito, usted tiene un gran futuro- extrañamente el señor en ningún momento había soltado mi mano y esto me incomodaba

- Muchas gracias señor Son- jale con algo de sutileza mi mano, para luego decirle – le aseguro que todo saldrá bien, hasta luego- de ese modo el padre de Goku se fue sin apartar su mirada de la mía

- Muy bien- llamo mi atención la voz de mi madre- como Goku no me escucho lo repetiré, solo por este día les daré libre pero desde mañana todo comenzara por lo que les pido que se relajen y disfruten de este día ¿ok?

- Si- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo para luego decir – muchas gracias

- Muy bien ahora debemos retirarnos- dijo mi mama siendo seguida por el señor Brief – disfruten de su día y mañana nos veremos a las 8:30 en punto ¿ok?

- Si- volvimos a decir todos para luego ver como mi madre y tío se iban de la sala

-Vaya- dijo Bulma haciendo salir un bostezo- chicos debo de serles sincera yo no dormí ayer y pues ahora me iré directo a mi casa para dormir ya no puedo mas- al parecer mi amiga decía la verdad ya que sus ojos pintaban algunas ojeras

- ¿Qué pero Bulma?- oí de Goku- se supone que debemos de hablar ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿eh?- miro Bulma algo confundida a Goku – lo siento Goku mañana hablaremos ¿ok? Ya no puedo enserio- y sin aviso Bulma se fue de la sala dejándonos solos

- Pero Bulma- logre decir demasiado tarde mirando como mi amiga se había ido

- Vaya ahora nos quedamos solos- dijo Goku algo fastidiado

- Te equivocas- dije mirándolo enojada- yo también me iré, por lo que no te ilusiones

- Ja ¿ilusionarme yo? Ni de chiste ni que estuviera loco- comenzó a decir ofendido Goku

- Bueno no me importa lo que opines yo me voy- dije retirándome de la sala dejándolo solo

Por miedo a ser seguida por aquel pelinegro decidí irme a pasear toda la mañana en auto despejándome de mis preocupaciones y relajarme, después de haber almorzado en un restaurante y haber pagado toda mi cuenta observe mi reloj mirando la hora…3:00 de la tarde aun era muy temprano como para ir mi casa y además había supuesto que Goku tal vez estaría ahí esperando para volver a molestarme

- Ya se – dije pensando en una idea – mejor me voy al centro comercial, después de todo, todo lo que compre lo deje abandonado en la calle- recordé como el primer día que había visto a Goku sentí un gran miedo que me había provocado dejar todas mis preciadas cosas en la calle

Sin pensar más me dirigí al centro comercial para ir a comprar de nuevo….

* * *

_- mm- logre oír de sus labios – yo no sé a qué te refieres con problemas sentimentales – comenzó a mirarme queriendo retarme – la única relación que tendríamos sería la de dos vecinos que se odian mutuamente ¿o me equivoco?_

¿Por qué esas palabras me habían dolido tanto? Comencé a preguntarme a mí mismo mientras manejaba mi auto hacia la casa de mi padre, no quería aceptar que Milk había sido algo dura y fría conmigo…me dolía ¿Por qué yo no podía ser igual o peor?

- Milk- volví a dejar salir un suspiro de mi boca- hoy estabas tan…linda que…- abrí de la nada mis ojos dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho – que digo, yo no puedo pensar en eso – me reprimí a mi mismo por tal pensamiento

- Yo no puedo decir que hoy estabas más linda que nunca y que además me encantaba hacerte enojar…pero ¿qué cosas estoy diciendo?- comencé a preguntarme a mí mismo- no quiero, no puedo admitirlo…- volví a suspirar-Milk tu aun me interesas y aunque me hiciste tanto daño yo…yo no puedo odiarte- comencé a decir algo enojado conmigo mismo ¿por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no tenia orgullo?

De la nada mientras pasaba por el parque cercano a mi casa vi a dos personas muy conocidas para mi, in pensarlo parque mi auto de inmediato y corrí hacia esas dos personas…

* * *

Estaba ya sentado en mi despacho aburriéndome cuando me llego una llamada muy inesperada, sin pensarlo dos veces conteste escuchando por el auricular una voz muy conocida

- ¿Como esta señor?- comenzó a decir aquel hombre

- Hola ¿Qué quieres?- conteste secamente al de la otra línea

- Tengo información que puede ser de su interés- comenzó a decir otra vez aquel hombre

- Se rápido no quiero rodeos- dije secamente

- Es sobre Milk Duval- dijo el que había llamado, al oír el nombre de aquella chica abrí mis ojos esperando oír la información de aquel hombre, esto era verdad la información era de mi interés

- Habla de una vez ¿Qué sabes de mi victima?- pregunte desafiante esperando respuesta

- Hoy pude verla en el edificio Duval…no daré mas información solo le diré que la señorita comenzara a trabajar desde el día de mañana en la empresa de sus padres debido a la fusión de tres empresas-

- Dime algo que no sepa- comencé a decir enojado – esa noticia ya la sabia, y por si no lo sabias Milk Duval no estará por mucho tiempo en ese trabajo ya que esta vez no se escapara de mis manos- colgué muy enfadado el teléfono para volver a quedarme sentado en aquel despacho

- No me importa si esta vez tenga que amenazarla, lastimarla o incluso intentar matarla…esta vez Milk será mía o no será de nadie – golpee mi escritorio mirando con furia la foto ajada de la que sería pronto MI MUJER

* * *

- Amanda- grite para atraer la atención de mi nana que llevaba un carrito de bebe por el parque

- ¿eh?- dijo ella confusa para luego verme y decir – Goku ¡que alegría verte!

- Hola Amanda- dije mirándola ya más de cerca para luego mirar mi hermanito – Hola Dan ¿Cómo estás?- pronuncie dulcemente viendo como mi hermanito abría poco a poco sus ojos, al tenerlos abiertos se vio que el niño estaba muy feliz de verme, lo sabía porque sus ojitos tenían ese toque especial que me recordaba a alguien…a mi madre…

- Vaya es un hecho deberías de vivir en la casa Goku- interrumpió mis pensamientos mi nana- Dan se ve muy feliz cuando te ve

- Eso sí que es muy gracioso, ya que solo nos vimos 3 veces- comencé a decir agraciado tomando a mi hermano entre mis brazos - Dan eres el bebe más tierno que existe enserio- dije mirándolo alegre - ¿A dónde estás yendo Amanda? – pregunte para ofrecerle llevarla a la mansión Son

- En realidad Dan y yo salimos todos los días desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las 6 para despejarnos- comenzó a decir mi nana algo pensativa- no me gusta tener a Dan encerrado en la mansión-

- Tienes mucha razón, aun recuerdo que hacías lo mismo conmigo cuando era niño…lo mas gracioso era que mi padre nunca se dio cuenta ¿es lo mismo con Dan?

- Puedo decir que incluso tu padre es el doble de estricto con Dan de lo que era contigo Goku- opino mi nana algo pensativa

- Vaya entonces como sales- pregunte sorprendido por las palabras de mi nana

- A escondidas- comenzó a decir- agradezco que nadie me haya delatado, pero si tu padre se enteraría…me despediría- dijo algo triste mi nana

- Pues ya tendrías a donde ir- opine algo feliz- mi departamento es grande Amanda si pasase algo tu y Dan siempre serán recibidos – ofrecí mirando la cara de sorpresa de Amanda

- Gracias Goku- dijo algo feliz mi nana- lo tendre en cuenta

Un gran silencio nos invadió haciéndome sentir incomodo, al parecer Amanda se veía triste, tal vez ella había estado prácticamente toda su vida cuidando de mi y de Dan que nunca había tenido tiempo para ella, eso me ponía triste; de la nada una gran idea vino a mi mente

- Ya se- grite emocionado

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa Goku?- me miro confundida mi nana

- Que te parece si hoy me dejas al cuidado de Dan y tú te vas a relajar, te lo mereces Amanda- sonreí esperando a que mi nana aceptara

- ¿yo? ¿Descansar?- pregunto sorprendida mi nana - como Goku no podría

- Vamos-dije dándole dinero- tu solo descansa y yo cuidare a Dan, nadie se enterara- tique mi ojo esperando a que aceptara

- Solo esta vez Goku- dijo agarrando el dinero- estoy muy cansada…aun así ten cuidado que tu padre se entere

- Vamos Amanda, Dan es mi hermano, mi padre tendría que estar loco para enojarse en ver que este con él, yo siendo el – comencé a decir orgulloso- estaría alegre de que mi hijo aceptara a un hermanastro como yo lo hago

- Hay Goku- suspiro resignada mi nana- estaré en tu departamento a las 8 de la noche, hoy tu padre se quedara a trabajar, por lo que podremos llegar algo tarde, pero Goku estaré 8 en punto no quiero que te retrases ¿ok?- amenazo mi nana mirándome con una cara que asustaba

- Claro Amanda estaremos a las 8 en mi departamento cuídate- dije mirando como mi nana se despedía de Dan para luego retirarse

- Bueno Dan- dije mirándolo en mis brazos – hoy iremos al parque para que te despejes, pero no a este parque sino a otro ya lo veras- dije llevándolo a mi auto en su carrito

Mientras manejaba mi auto con Dan a lado mío comencé a sentirme en realidad muy dichoso, sentía algo que nunca había podido experimentar, era prácticamente hermoso; pero toda dicha comenzó a borrarse cuando Dan comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su llanto era tan fuerte que juré que se estaba muriendo, no entendía como Dan había comenzado a llorar con tanta fuerza, sin más pare el auto en un estacionamiento y comencé a mecerlo

- Vamos Dan- comencé a mirarlo dulcemente- no llores yo estoy aquí- aun así los llantos de Dan no cesaban es mas habían aumentado haciéndome desesperar, sin más rodeos busque en su maletín algo que lo callase, en el fondo vi un biberón que rápidamente paro en la boca de Dan callándolo- fiu- suspire- al menos ahora te callaste, y ahora ¿Qué haremos? – dije mirando donde me había parqueado- umm estamos en el centro comercial ¿Qué dices Dan entramos o no?- como si me hubiese entendido Dan comenzó a sonreír por lo que dije- es un hecho entramos

Estuvimos una hora paseando en el centro comercial, Dan estaba en su carrito divertido mientras que yo ya estaba agotado un asiento se hizo presente y sin pensarlo dos veces me senté para descansar un poco cuando comencé a relajarme sin previo aviso escuche como Dan comenzaba a llorar otra vez provocándome un gran susto, esta vez Dan lloraba con más fuerza desesperándome

- Vamos Dan ¿Qué pasa?- comencé a decir algo nervioso porque toda la gente me miraba- vamos quieres tu biberón- ofrecí metiendo el biberón en su boquita para luego ser escupido por el bebe haciéndole llorar más fuerte- vamos Dan- comencé a hacer caritas graciosas, que al parecer no habían hecho efecto ya que Dan seguia llorando- vamos Dan ¿Qué quieres?- comence a decir desesperado cargandolo para que se callase pero nada parecía surtir efecto, ya me estaba dando por vencido Dan no se callaba con nada…

- ¿Necesita ayuda señor?- logre oir en mis espaldas

- Si por favor- dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a la chica que había dicho eso, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando al ver de quien se trataba era nadie mas y nadie menos que -¿Milk?- pegunte asustado

- ¿Goku?- respondió muy sorprendida la pelinegro mirándome de pies a cabeza

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntamos ambos mirandonos algo orgullosos

- Yo…si tu…- seguíamos diciendo ambos cuando el llanto de Dan comenzó a empeorar haciéndonos callar

- No importa- dijo Milk quitándome al bebe de los brazos- era de suponerse que el bebe llorase, de seguro que vio tu cara y se asusto- comenzó a decir agraciada y orgullosa haciendo que el bebe se calmase un poquito

- ¿mi cara? ¿Se asusto?-pregunte ofendido- nada raro que haya sentido que venias y haya comenzado a llorar- dije quitándole el bebe de los brazos

- ¡Ah mira nada más!- respondió ofendida Milk- te vengo a ayudar y así me lo agradeces eres un…-

- Buaa Buaa- comenzó a llorar Dan otra vez

- Mira lo que hiciste- grito Milk- ya se estaba calmando y tu…- Milk dejo de hablar para mirar al bebe más detenidamente - ¿puedo cargarlo?- pregunto educadamente ofreciéndome sus brazos para que le diese al bebe

- Claro- la mire asombrado dándole el bebe

- Hola bebe- comenzó a decir Milk mirando a Dan de una manera tan dulce y linda que me había quedado enbellezado; sin exagerar no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Dan dejo de llorar, mirando a Milk con detenimiento

- Al parecer le agradas- dije mirándola con dulzura

- ¿lo crees?- pregunto Milk emocionada – es la primera vez que tengo un bebe en mis brazos…debo de admitirlo esta sensación es muy linda- de la nada su rostro se volvió de alegre y feliz a uno melancólico- es… ¿es tu hijo?- pregunto algo dudosa mirándome con una expresión indescriptible

- ¿mi hijo?- pregunte algo confundido sin entender la pregunta al principio- a ¡no!- respondí rápidamente dándome cuenta de la pregunta – es mi hermano su nombre es Dan jeje

No puedo describir que vi en la cara de Milk tal vez algo de confusión y tranquilidad era lo que más resaltaba, aun así no podía evitar pensar que ver a Milk con Dan en sus brazos me ponía tan… ¿dichoso, feliz, realizado? De la nada un punzón en mi pecho me atravesó el corazón, acababa de recordar que esto podía haber sido nuestro destino…una familia…todo eso ¿se había esfumado? No quería admitirlo pero ahora ambos estábamos separados y para agravarlo todo Milk estaba con Vegeta ahora…

- ¿Goku?- logre oír de la nada

-¿eh? Dime- respondí mirando a Milk

- Tu celular – dijo señalando mi bolsillo mientras este sonaba

- ¡ah claro! - dije contestando el celular – hola

- Goku- oí a mi nana hablando

- Amanda ¿como estas?- comencé a hablar- que se te ofrece

- Necesito que vengas inmediatamente a tu departamento tu padre llamo…dijo que vendrá más temprano debes venir lo más pronto posible

- No te preocupes ya iré a mi departamento tranquilízate- dije colgando. Ni bien guarde mi celular vi a una Milk bastante enojada ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto hecha furia

- ¿eh? Eso no importa o si- respondí mirándola extrañado

- No claro que no importa, o crees que a mí me importa- dijo algo ofendida-lo que tú y tus noviecitas vayan a hacer me tiene sin cuidados – Milk estaba muy enfadada ¿a qué se refería?

- Bueno sabes no tengo tiempo para pelear debo de irme- cambie el tema para irme

- Ve yo no te estoy deteniendo- dijo ofendida Milk

- Ok ¿pero me podrías dar a Dan antes? – dije queriendo quitarle al bebe, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Dan no quiso separarse de Milk, y para empeorarlo Dan amenazaba con llorar, sutilmente comencé a separarlo y aunque Milk trataba de ayudarme nada pasaba

- No quiere separarse- dijo frustrada Milk

- Y ahora…- dije pensando en todas las opciones ocurriéndome una idea- ¿tienes que hacer algo importante ahorita?

- No- dijo Milk- planeaba ya irme a mi departamento

- Ahí esta- dije mirándola- yo te llevo a Riviera Building y todos felices

- Hay dos problemas genio- dijo sarcástica Milk

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuales?-pregunte curioso

- ¿que hare con mi auto? Y ¿crees que dejaría que me lleve alguien como tú?- grito Milk

- Pues yo no me hago lio en manejar tu auto y luego volver aquí para recoger el mío- respondí sutilmente

- Aun así, yo no quiero ir contigo- continúo diciendo Milk

- Por favor es urgente que vayamos- comencé a rogarle- no seas mala

- Pues- dijo Milk pensando

.

.

* * *

**Amorxitaaa TE AMAMMOOOS al fin tu cerebro pudo captar lo que queriamios y ps que liindo. Jajaj sinceramente cuando revise este cap dire que hasta yo me moria de la risa ver que Goku y Milk pelearan y mas cuando Dan entro a escena fue tan graciosos o me diran que nooo? mm quien habra llamado al secuestrador y la gran pregunta **¿en el siguiente cap habra reconciliacion por parte de Milk y Goku? **creanme que el siguiente cap esta mm como se diria...no lo ireee jajaja quiero que ea sorpresaaaa jajaaja bueno lectoras mias nos vmeos el siguiente viernes! cuidense y fleiz fin de semana diviertanse **

**ByE**


	20. Capítulo 20: ¿Reconciliación?

**Hola como estan! yo aqui jaja festejando de mi libertad . (que cinica) jejeje bueno espero que no hayan tenido que sufrir mucho con la pobre intriga (que dices tenemos dos almas en pena por parte de mari3304 y pues al menos deberias de tener pena) (hay pero les di lo que querian =D una escena GokuMilk =D)upps jeje bueno coemnzare diciendoles que este capitulo sera un gran CONSUELO yo creo que dejaran de odiarme o talve zme quieran matar . de seguro que lo sbare en los reviews XD buneo otra vez volvere a agradecerles mucho por sus lindos reviews acepto cualquier critica y peugnta solo haganla y con gusto les espondereeee ¿Rous? ¿donde estas? jejeje bueno les agradesco mucho a:**

**KaoRu HimuRita: **Alguien saltara de fleiciad con este cap mm Kaoru me estas saliendo algo clarividente! =D jajaj o es que soy algo obvia? :S

**Raquel: **Muchas gracia s por tu review en serio que siempre me gustan =D jejeje sin el 19 te gusto el 20 te encantaraa!

**milk goku: **Hay isa! Es tu primer review grcias por comentar espeor que te vaya a gustar este cap ¿te cuerdas de mi?

**mari3304: **Si mari tu sobre todo me ibas a matar si un momento GokuMIk no llegaba y yo creo que con este cap te quedaras maravillada y olvidaras tus amenazas de muerte ^_^ (perdon por volverte alma en pena a ti y a tu amiga U.U)

**Mayra: **GraciAS por tu review ¡en serio! jejeje espero que el cap 20 te encante te lo puedo asegurara esta liindooo ^/^

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 22: ¿Reconsiliación?**

.

.

_- Pues yo no me hago lio en manejar tu auto y luego volver aquí para recoger el mío- respondí sutilmente_

_- Aun así, yo no quiero ir contigo- continuó diciendo Milk_

_- Por favor es urgente que vayamos- comencé a rogarle- no seas mala_

_- Pues- dijo Milk pensando_

- Milk por favor acepta yo…- logre pronunciar sorprendiéndola a ella y a mi ¿Qué había acabado de decir?

- Tú que…-trato de completar Milk mirándome sutilmente

- yo….-trague un poco de saliva mirándola a los ojos ¡cuánto me moría por tomarla y besarla! pero mis nervios ahora me lo impedían, deseaba decirle que la amaba y que se quedase conmigo; quería decirle… que aun la amaba y que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para odiarla…que nos diéramos una oportunidad pero…

- Esta bien tu ganas Goku- interrumpió de la nada mis pensamientos aquella pelinegro

- ¿eh? ¿Gane?- pregunte aun confuso, estaba totalmente desubicado

- ¡GOKU!- grito ofendida Milk mirándome muy enojada- se supone que deberías de saltar de alegría, accedo a ir contigo y…- de la nada comencé a darme cuenta de que Milk había accedido a que la lleve

- ¿en serio? ¡Gracias!- comencé a gritar de felicidad- Milk eres la mejor ¡GRACIAS!- pronuncie comenzando a abrazarla involuntariamente…en ningún momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando fue la misma Milk que me dijo en ese momento que…

-¿Goku?- dijo algo apretada

- ¿eh? Dime- dije aun rodeándola con mis brazos

- ¿podrías soltarme? me estas asfixiando- en ese momento la vi entre mis brazos ¡estaba abrazando a Milk! No pude evitar sonrojarme conectando mi mirada con la suya, por algún impulso desvié mi mirada de la de ella bajándola un poco, involuntariamente pude ver que entre los brazos de Milk se encontraba Dan este sonreía de una manera tan linda que juraría que estaba gozando de vernos en ese estado a Milk y a mí, pero tal vez solo eran imaginaciones mías

- A si…si claro- dije soltándola algo nervioso ¡que vergonzoso! ¿Qué me había pasado?

- Bueno Goku, será mejor que vayamos ya- comenzó a decir Milk no podía evitar ver algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ¿eh? ¿Y por qué tanta prisa?- pregunte inocente olvidándome de porque teníamos prisa

- ¿Cómo que por qué tanta prisa?- me mira ofendida Milk- tu novia te llamo y por eso estabas tan desesperado por ir a tu departamento ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- en ese momento vi mucha molestia por parte de la pelinegro acaso esto era señal de ¿celos?

- Jaja- deje escapar un risa contagiánte de mis labios, en serio que la cara de enfado de la pelinegro me hacia feliz

- ¿eh? ¿De qué te ríes?- comienza a decir hecha furia Milk

- Pues sucede que- trate de tranquilizarme- te ves muy chistosa cuando estas celosa y te enojas- termine diciendo volviendo a reírme

- ¡QUE DICES! ¿Yo celosa?- comenzó a decir muy enojada y roja- yo…yo no estoy celosa ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- comenzó a irse muy enfadada

- Jaja tal vez porque tu cara lo muestra- dije dándome cuenta que Milk se estaba yendo ¡y con Dan!- ¡OYE! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte siguiéndola dejando el carrito de Dan

- Me estoy yendo a mi departamento en mi auto y SOLA- comenzó a recalcar yéndose- sabes Goku mejor nos vemos en Riviera Building no estoy para estar soportando que te burles de mi- dijo Milk queriéndose marchar- ¡ah pero antes!- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme- te agradecería mucho si llevas mis cosas- dijo señalando un montón de bolsas y cajas que estaban cerca del carrito de Dan

- ¡QUE!- grite ofendido por tal pedido- ¿y por qué debería de hacerlo eh?- comencé a decirle a la pelinegro

- No lo sé tal vez…PORQUE NO TENGO MANOS- comienza a poner una cara que en realidad me asustaba – bueno nos vemos en Riviera Building- volvió a un estado calmado, saliendo del centro comercial dejándome ahí solo

- ¿eh? ¡NO! Milk espera- dije tomando todas sus compras metiéndola en el carrito de Dan saliendo en búsqueda de Milk que de seguro iría al parqueo así que debía de apresurarme. Al llegar al estacionamiento, pude ver a Milk queriendo subirse a un auto que de seguro seria el suyo, note como ponía al pequeño Dan en los asientos de atrás, se notaba que lo estaba acomodando, aprovechado que estaba aun tratando de acomodar al bebe, le di alcance tomándola de un hombro

- Hey- dije algo agitado – por poco me dejas ahí solo- sonreí mirándola

- Esa era la intensión- dijo secamente Milk para darse la vuelta y encararme- ¿Qué quieres aquí?- me miro aun molesta por los comentarios que había hecho

- Pues lo que habíamos quedado- dije sarcásticamente- te llevare en tu auto a Riviera Building junto a Dan

- Dan ya esta acomodado en los asientos de atrás si quieres puedes alzarlo y llevártelo, yo saco mis compras y te puedes ir tranquilamente- comento de la nada Milk, en serio que aunque su idea sonaba más racional yo no quería hacerla quería estar junto a ella…

- Esta bien – dije después de un largo rato pensando- te gustaría que acomode tus compras en el auto y luego me llevo a Dan

- Por mi está bien, gracias- dijo abriendo la parte trasera de su auto- yo ya tenía un plan ya formulado por lo que comencé a acomodar sus cosas…ni bien acabe cerré la maletera y la mire- Milk podrías pasarme a Dan por favor- pedí gentilmente

- Claro –dijo Milk entrando en el auto inocentemente; de la nada metí el carrito en la maletera, cerré la puerta y entre por la puerta de adelante, más bien las llaves ya estaban puestas por lo que encendí el motor causando el miedo de la pelinegro

- ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!- comenzó a gritar cuando di marcha con el auto- Goku esto no es una broma ¡DEJAME SALIR!

- Milk solo estoy haciendo lo que habíamos quedado- continué manejando tranquilo

- GOKU BAJATE- comenzó a amenazar la pelinegro, pero para cuando quería contestarle note que Dan comenzaba a llorar

- Jaja será mejor que te ocupes de Dan ¿no lo crees Milk?-dije mirándola de reojo

- Hay Goku ¡te pasas!- comenzó a mirarme con unos ojos asesinos- es tu hermano no mío

- Tienes razón- dije dándome cuenta- pero tú le hiciste llorar con tus gritos infernales- comencé a burlarme – si no hubieras gritado HAY GOKU BAJATE- comencé a imitarla- Dan no hubiera llorado

-Goku eres un…-comenzó a enojarse Milk

- Buaa Buaa- comenzó a llorar otra vez Dan para interrumpir los insultos que la pelinegro tendría para mi

- Ya bebe- comenzó a decir dulcemente Milk- mira si te callas prometo venir a visitarte, pero solo si te portas bien ¿qué dices eh?- comenzó a decirle la pelinegro al bebe; dentro mío decía que era algo tonto querer persuadir a un bebe por dos cosas, ellos no entendían y a ellos no les importaba que pasaría con ellos

- Así se hace Milk, juras que te hará caso- dije sarcástico…pero para mi gran sorpresa Dan se había callado y ahora estaba muy feliz mirando a Milk

- Decías- comenzó a mirarme con orgullo la pelinegro- es que Goku eso es típico de ti tú no sabes tratar con bebes, se necesita de mucha psicología- comenzó a señalarse la cabeza en signo de sabiduría

- Ja y como si tú fueras la experta, es el primer bebé con el que tratas – trate de defenderme

- Puede ser, pero me resulto- respondió tajante Milk

- Claro como si eso…- dije mirando por el retrovisor la escena de atrás Milk estaba con Dan jugando, prácticamente me estaban ¡ignorando! No pude evitar sonreír y continúe con el camino…

* * *

- Buenos días- salude gentilmente a la secretaria – ¿será que me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Milk Duval?

- Oh señor como esta disculpe ¿pero tiene cita?- comenzó a preguntar la secretaria

- Bueno en realidad yo…- comencé a hablar

- ¡Vegeta!-Logre oír de una voz familiar

- Señora Azura- dije dándome vuelta para ver a la madre de Milk – ¿como ha estado?- dije dando una pequeña reverencia

- Muy bien Vegeta que gusto verte- dijo dando también una pequeña reverencia- desapareciste desde que Milk volvió a nuestras vidas- comenzó de hacerme recordar

- Si en realidad tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios y por Milk ya me encontré con ella- respondí recordando que Milk era ahora mi novia, no pude evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarla

- ¿en serio ya la viste?- pregunto sorprendida la madre de Milk – que extraño ¿y te pudo reconocer?

- En realidad no, no me reconoció, pero aun así me alegro verla sana en cierta forma- respondí

- Bueno que bien y si disculpas mi atrevimiento ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- era verdad Azura de seguro no sabía que yo era novio de Milk aunque ya deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba prefería que Milk fuese la que se lo dijera

- Bueno en realidad- comencé a pensar en una excusa para esquivar el tema

- ¡Vegeta!- oí otra voz refiriéndose a mi

- Señor Gyumao ¡como esta!- dije dándole la mano en señal de saludo

- Muy bien muchacho ¡qué alegría verte!- dijo dándome un abrazo fuerte – de que tiempo ¿eh?

- Si mucho señor- comente

- Bueno será mejor que los deje hablando a ambos a solas, me retiro hasta luego Vegeta- dijo Azura saliendo e nuestras vistas

- Hay no en serio que me alegra mucho verte ¿sabes algo?- comenzó a decir el dueño de Duval Business interrumpiendo – te invito un trago, necesitamos hablar de negocios eso si tienes tiempo

- ¿negocios?- pregunte dudoso, me fije en la hora y esta ya marcaba 5 de la tarde – "bueno de todos modos quede en encontrarme con Milk las 7"- pensé resignado para decir – claro señor Duval tengo tiempo para hablar con usted

- ¡Que bien!- pronuncio el padre de Milk- entonces vamos acompáñame a mi oficina- dijo dirigiéndome a su oficina.

* * *

- Bueno ya llegamos- dije estacionando el auto de Milk en el garaje del Riviera Building

- Mira bebé ya llegamos- dijo Milk un hablando con el bebé- ¿Goku me podrías ayudar a salir?- dijo la pelinegro tratando de abrir la puerta

- Claro- dije saliendo del auto abriéndole la puerta de la nada la mano de Milk pidió la mía, por lo que se la di alzándola, durante el momento que la pare ella estaba muy cerca mío y aunque adoraba sentir esa sensación que sentía con Milk note que esto la puso incomoda haciéndola desviar su mirada de la mía y comenzando a caminar

- Sera mejor que saques el carrito y la bolsa de Dan – dijo muy pensativa Milk mientras se dirigía al ascensor del estacionamiento

No pude evitar quedarme aun pensativo mirando como Milk y Dan se alejaban poco a poco, cada paso que Milk tomaba me hacía sentir tan distante de ella, fue cuando vi como Milk se dio la vuelta para mirarme directo a los ojos; su mirada no tenia descripción, se veía triste pero a la vez tan feliz, comencé a mirarla con mas detenimiento cuando ella me dijo

- Goku piensas venir con nosotros sí o no-

- Ah cierto, perdona- dije sacando la bolsa y el carrito de Dan del auto de Milk, no olvide de echar llave y poner su alarma al auto para acercarme a ella y volver a mirarla

- ¿te pasa algo?- logre oír de ella

- ¿eh? No ¿por qué?- dije curioso sin apartar mi vista de la suya

- Lo digo porque no has parado de mirarme, Goku esta situación me incomoda- dijo entrando al ascensor con Dan en brazos siendo seguida por mí que agarraba la bolsa y carrito

- ¿te incomoda?- dije aun extrañado por sus palabras, mientras ponía el ascensor para que subiera al piso 7

- Goku…- me miro como queriéndome encarar, la mirada de sus ojos mostraban frustración y tristeza

- Dime Milk- me acerque más a ella queriendo descifrar lo que le pasaba

- ¿por qué?- bajo la cabeza para no seguir viéndome

- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- comencé a frustrarme ¿qué trataba de decirme?

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me odias?- dijo finalmente provocando mi sorpresa

- ¿por qué te odio?- pregunté confuso tomando su mentón para mirarla directo a los ojos – Milk ¿por qué tratas de evadir el tema?

- Yo no estoy evadiendo nada- dijo mirándome más frustrada que nunca- ¿Goku acaso tu?

No pudimos continuar ya que el ascensor había llegado a su destino el piso 7, ni bien la puerta de este se abrió Milk salió junto conmigo, no dejaba de apartar mi vista de los pasos que ella hacia hasta que…

- Goku al fin llegas…te- logre oír de mi nana

- No puede ser- dijo Amanda mirando a Milk detenidamente

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Milk confundida

- Milk- dijo Amanda abrazando a Milk – no puede ser eres tú, sigues tal cual te recuerdo- comenzó a lagrimear Amanda, esta situación me había dejado muy confundido ¿por qué decía todo esto Amanda? Ni que Milk se hubiera muerto, Amanda estaba muy emocionada a mi parecer

- Señora-dijo Milk algo apretada – que alegría verla pero…- de la nada se comenzó a oír sonidos de molestia por parte de Dan, ya que el único afectado de tal abrazo era él

- Míralo pobrecito- comencé a opinar- ven Dan te salvare de que te asfixies- lo tome en mis brazos quitándoselo a Milk

- ¡Mira nada más! Dan accedió a ser cargado por ti- opino Milk contenta, no pude evitar ver la cara que Amanda había puesto por las palabras de Milk

- ¿qué pasa Amanda Milk dijo algo malo?- pregunté curioso

- ¿eh? ¡No! Claro que no- dijo Amanda moviendo sus manos nerviosamente- bueno Goku si me disculpas me tengo que retirar tu padre no tardará en llegar y si se entera que salimos se puede enojar- de la nada Amanda me quito a Dan para comenzar a acomodarlo en su carrito

- Tan rápido pero si ni siquiera…- comencé a tratar que Amanda se quede

- Goku ya me debo de ir lo siento- dijo Amanda apretando el botón el ascensor- que lindo haber vuelto a verte Milk-opino Amanda entrando en el ascensor para luego cerrarlo

- Espera Amanda- dije tratando de detenerla algo tarde

- Si que tenía prisa- logre oír de Milk algo sorprendida - ¿ella era tu mamá? – preguntó algo dudosa

- No claro que no- dije mirándola directo a los ojos - ella es mi nana Amanda ¿no te acuerdas?

- Eres increíble- dijo Milk mirándome enfadada – ¿sabes algo? tu sí que eres un insensible- pronuncio para luego tratar de irse a su departamento, pude ver como ella comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su departamento para comenzar a entrar…a una velocidad que hasta yo mismo me maldije entre a su departamento tomando la llave de la pelinegro para luego echar llave la puerta, claro que todo esto no había sido para el gusto de Milk ya que ella había comenzando a pegarme con sus suaves puños gritando

- QUE HACES VETE, SUELTA ESA LLAVE, VETE- todas esas palabras sonaban desesperadas y mas los golpes que Milk me daba cualquier hombre se hubiese ido aun así persistí en cerrar esa puerta. Ni bien eche llave el departamento conmigo y Milk dentro agarre a Milk de sus muñecas y la acerque más a mi cuerpo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- comenzó a preguntar Milk algo asustada

- Algo de lo que espero no arrepentirme- dije robándole un beso de sus suaves labios; no pude evitarlo desde que estábamos en Duval Business no había dejado de desear volver a probar aquellos labios tan suaves y deliciosos que Milk tenía, nuestro beso me había vuelto a despertar emociones que ya había olvidado, de la nada sentí una bofetada fuerte chocar en una de mis mejillas provocándome dolor; cuando quise ver quien había sido vi a Milk algo agitada

- ¡Qué te pasa!- dijo Milk comenzando a llorar y respirar agitadamente- ¿por qué me confundes de esta manera?- note como Milk comenzaba a llorar dándome la espalda

- Milk- dije tomándola de uno de sus hombros- me deje llevar, si te ofendí discúlpame

- ¡No te comprendo, no te entiendo Goku!- grito frustrada Milk – Claro que me ofendiste tengo novio… ¿crees que ahora me siento bien?- comenzó a mirarme muy triste Milk

- No lo volveré a hacer Milk- dije tratando de consolarla- pero es que no puedo siquiera admitir que lo nuestro se haya acabado, Milk no puedo siquiera comprender porque terminaste conmigo- pronuncié finalmente mirando como Milk se había quedado atónita

- ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo mirándome confundida

- Milk tu y yo nos amábamos ¿qué te pasa?- pregunte comenzando a frustrarme – tú eras mi vida, lo eras todo para mi, nunca hice algo malo como para que me terminaras aún así lo hiciste- comencé a tomarla por ambos hombros – Milk respóndeme, explícame porque terminaste conmigo Milk necesito saberlo, te necesito- comencé a rogarle mirándola directo a los ojos

- Goku ¿acaso no lo sabes?- dijo Milk mirándome sorprendida y confundida

- ¿Saber qué Milk?- la mire confundido – lo único que se es que ahora que te veo tan cerca de mí pero a la vez tan distante no puedo vivir sin ti ¡me vuelvo loco!

- ¿Por qué te sientes así?- dijo Milk mirándome más confundida que antes

- Porque te amo y aunque mi orgullo me impida perdonarte tú sigues siendo la única para mi…Milk yo…yo te quiero de vuelta- dije acercándola otra vez a mi cuerpo para volver a besarla, esta vez Milk no había puesto objeción y lo único que hizo fue apoyar sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho para esperar a que la besase

Comencé besándola suavemente ¡cuanto deseaba probar su dulce néctar! solo ella lograba producirme tal satisfacción aun así note como Milk comenzaba a rodear con sus manos a mi cuello para acercarse más a mi; mi instinto carnal me estaba dominando por lo que aun besándola la tome de las nalgas para alzarla, como si se tratase de un impulso por parte de Milk sus piernas rodearon mi cadera haciendo así que nuestras partes intimas se rozaran, sin perder tiempo comencé a apretar sus nalgas haciendo que mi deseo por poseerla creciera, por falta de aire Milk y yo tomamos un descanso en el beso para conectar otra vez nuestras miradas

- Goku- dijo algo sonrojada Milk

- Que quieres amor- respondí dulcemente aun cargándola

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme?- pregunto con algo de lujuria comenzando a besarme el cuello

- Hare lo que tú quieras- dije comenzando a sentir como mi miembro comenzaba a crecer por la excitación

- Poséeme- logre oír de sus labios mientras susurraba sensualmente en mi oído

Ni bien oí su petición no dude en ningún momento y me dirigí al sofá de la sala sentando a Milk sobre mis piernas volviendo a continuar con nuestros besos, Milk esta vez estaba tan excitada que comenzaba a subir y bajar sus manos de mi torso, yo sin esperar mas comencé a desabrocharme la camisa dejando la parte superior de mi cuerpo desnuda, sin más vueltas abrace a Milk acercándola a mi…ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros dejando salir muchos gemidos de su boca sus manos seguían subiendo y bajando sobre mi piel desnuda; por lo que mientras la abrazaba comencé a bajar el cierre de la blusa que llevaba, ese rosado tornasol bajo dejando a Milk solo con su falda guinda y su sostén sin más comencé a amasar sus dos senos ocultos en ese sostén provocando muchos más gemidos de Milk

Cuantas veces había deseado volver a sentir a Milk así, sentir que yo era el motivo de su excitación, escuchar cada momento mi nombre saliendo de su boca, no esto ya estaba dicho no dejaría que Milk se aleje de mi…nunca…continué con la acción esta vez quitándole el sostén dejándome ver a sus senos nuevamente, Dios cuanto había extrañado estar con Milk de esta forma, note como Milk comenzó a pararse para luego incarse en el piso y comenzar a desabrocharme el cinturón, una vez que lo había sacado comenzó desabrochándome el pantalón haciéndome gemir esta vez a mí, note como sus manos comenzaban a tocar mi miembro haciéndome excitar mas, cuando mi pantalón ya estaba fuera, Milk comenzó a quitarme los zapatos y calcetines, ni bien lo logró me pare para esta vez alzarla, la tome en mis brazos y la hice echarse en el sofá…después de mirarla por un momento mirando esa belleza que me hipnotizaba, comencé a besarle los pechos con deseo mientras mis manos comenzaban a despojarla de su falda, ni bien logre sacarla vi que estaba puesta pantis por lo que contornando sus muslos comencé a quitarle sus pantis poco a poco cuando le quite los tacos y los pantis lo único que me faltaba era su parte mas íntima, sin esperar más la hice levantarse del sofá teniéndola en frente mío; comencé a besarla otra vez con necesidad, para luego tomarla de las nalgas y acercarla a mi justo cuando iba a comenzar a bajarle esa prenda

-Ring Ring – ese sonido infernal nos interrumpió llamando nuestra atención

- Es mi celular- dijo Milk queriendo separarse de mi

- Que siga sonando – dije queriendo volver a besarla

- Puede ser que sea importante- dijo Milk sacando el celular de su cartera

- No puede ser- dijo Milk mirando de quien era la llamada

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?- dije acercándome para ver de quien era la llamada

.

.

* * *

**Wuauuuu Amorxita no sabemos que hacerte o matarte o quererteee ¡COMO PUDISTE INTERRUMPIR TAN LINDO MOMENTO! ¡malaa! jejeje upps perdonen pero tampoco podiamos ponersela facil a ambos personajes no? ^_^no me matennn ( ¬.¬ me pase) jejeje ^-^´ perdonen sii? jejeje peor me diran que e cap no estubio liindoooo a mi me encantooooo! jejejeje **

**¿sera que Goku y MIlk continuan en el siguiente cap o lo interrumpiran?**

**¿De que hablaran Gyumao y Vegeta?**

**¿Milk dejara a a Vegeta?**

**mm todas estas y mas preugntas se sabran el siguiente vierneeessss ajaj depsues del 21 vovleremos a hacer el trato okis? JAJAJA BUNEO SE CUIDAN MUUCHO NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE VIERNES DEJEN MUCHO REVIEWS (^_^ADORO LOS REVIEWS !) cuidense muucho okis Byeeeee a sii Gracia spor leeerrrrr ! =D =D **


	21. Capítulo 21: Lo Correcto

**Hola como estan! jajaja perdonen si algo tarde . pero ojo sigue siendo vierneees =D jajaja bueno queridos lectores les cuento que me tarde un poco por el simple hecho de que tuve un curso de orientacion vocacional jajaa ¿que estudiare? mm pues no tengo idea . jaja que preocupcion la mia jaja el proximo año dire adios al cole y pues a la universidad jaja ¿en serio que estudarie? jajaj bueno ya no las molesto **

**Creo que la mayoria de ustedes se emociono mucho con el cap 20 no? jaja les dije que seria un gran consuelo! =D jaja y como siempre agradecere por sus lindos y motivadores reviews enserio que los adoro y me dan mas y mas energia para escribir mas y maas =D jaja asi que ya saben como Amorxita escribe jaaja mas reviews=mas capitulos hecho =D (¬.¬ maldita chantageadora) . jajaja na era broma chicas les agradesco en serio mucho por leer esta locura mia en serio que siiiiii =D Jaja ya basta ahora a agradecer:**

**Kaoru Himurita:** Jaja Kaoru ¡QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTO EL CAP! en serio que si esta cabeza pues recien reacciono en dar lo que pedian muchos ;)

**Raquel: **Jaja enserio que siempre te hago sufrir ¿que me creere no? jaja que alegria ver que te haya encantado el cap ens eiro y como siempre muy lindos reviews =D Thank you!

**Mayra: **Milk rapidita si tienes algo de razon jaja pero con Goku ¿quien no? jaja que felicidad la mia e saber que ta haya encantado el cap jaja

**Mari3304: **Mi amenazadora favorita jaja se muy bien que nuestros pobres Goku y Milk sufrieron mucho y pues tratare de que haya mas momentos . jaja que bien que a tu amiga le haya gustado el cap jaja y GRACIAS POR LAS FLOWERS!

**La-Gran-Milk: **Jaja que alegria me gusta mucho que te guste leer mis locuras jaja hasta yo me quise pegar por interrumpir tan lindo momento ¿me paso no? jaja U_U

**Angelicacuario: **Nueva lectora! =D ME GUSTAAA jajaja que alegria ver que te haya gustado mi fic en serio Thank you so much! espero que disfrutes de las continuaciones Bienvenida!

**Haide: **Haide! si te perdiste y mucho U_U me estaba asustando de no ver tus reviews jaaj hasta que me llego Thanks! fiel lectora que bien que te haya gustado mucho los caps jaja ;) ;) =D

**Jaja bueno ahora que agradeci mucho por sus lindos reviews les dejare disfrutar del cap 21! ¿que pasara ? mm nos leemos abajo **

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Lo Correcto**

_-Ring Ring – ese sonido infernal nos interrumpió llamando nuestra atención_

_- Es mi celular- dije tratando de separarme de Goku_

_- Que siga sonando – dijo él queriendo volver a nuestros besos_

_- Puede ser que sea importante- me aleje de él tomando mi cartera para ver quien había llamado_

_- No puede ser- dije mirando la llamada_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?- dijo Goku acercándose para ver de quien era la llamada_

- Hola Vegeta- comencé a hablar tratando de sonar normal

- Hola Amor ¿Cómo estás?- respondió mi novio

- Muy bien – respondí sin pensar en algo más

- ¿se podría saber donde estas?- comenzó a cuestionarme Vegeta

- ¿eh a qué te refieres?- comencé a temblar pensando que tal vez Vegeta sabía lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Me pediste que viniera a recogerte a las 7 de la noche de Duval Business para que fuéramos a cenar- comenzó a sonar Vegeta un poco molesto

- ¡Hay Dios!- dije recordando lo que habíamos quedado – Vegeta discúlpame, se me fue por completo, te cuento que mi madre nos dio el día libre, y pues me vine a descansar a mi departamento ¡En serio que lo siento mucho!- comencé a pedir perdón

- ¿Saliste antes entonces? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo podía haberme dado una escapadita de mi trabajo- volvió a hacerme reproche Vegeta

- Vegeta…veras- comencé a formular alguna excusa, la verdad era que quería estar sola de por si la presencia de Vegeta me incomodaba pero…la de Goku no, cada vez que lo sentía cerca quería quedarme un montón con el ¿acaso esto estaba bien? ¡No claro que no! algo andaba mal – sabias que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza y pues vine a descansar a mi departamento Vegeta perdóname

- Hay Milk, esos dolores de cabeza me preocupan, tal vez ir al doctor no te haría mal, no quisiera que te pasase algo malo- dijo en un tono preocupado Vegeta

- Tranquilo te prometo que estaré bien- trate de convencerlo

- Aun así, ahorita mismo iré a tu casa llegare en una media hora ¿ok?- dijo Vegeta colgandome el celular en ese momento

- Espera Vegeta- dije cuando la llamada ya estaba finalizada- Rayos- pronuncie algo enfadada

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto algo confundido Goku, provocando que lo mirara, involuntariamente dirigí mi mirada hacia su entrepierna cuando me di cuenta que ¡Dios! Goku estaba en unos bóxers con algo que sobresalía de ellos y yo solo con mi ropa interior inferior ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

- ¡Que hicimos!- dije mirándolo a los ojos, reprochándome a mi misma

- Estábamos- dijo Goku acercándose a mi – empezando a hacer el amor- susurro en mi oído - ¿y sabes algo?- comenzó a acariciarme por todo el cuerpo- quiero continuar

- No está bien- dije tajante mirándolo como tratando de reprocharlo – Goku nos dejamos manejar por nuestras emociones, esto no estuvo bien; agradezcamos que no pasamos a algo mas- trate de alejarme de el

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- comenzó a mirarme con esa cara y esos ojos que reflejaban dolor, desesperación y tristeza

- ¿Cómo soy contigo?- pregunte aun mirando esa cara

- ¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras? – Volvió a tomarme del brazo – ¡Milk te perdone! no tienes que actuar de esa forma conmigo yo…- comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos- yo te amo- dijo antes de volverme a besar con una necesidad tan fuerte que me hacia preguntar solo una cosa ¿tanto me deseaba? Los besos de Goku y los de Vegeta eran completamente diferentes…con los besos de Vegeta sentía mucho deseo y poca satisfacción, mientras que con solo uno de Goku sentía paz, satisfacción y por sobretodo amor, sin duda alguna un beso de Goku ganaba a muchos de Vegeta ¿pero lo que sentía estaba bien?

- Goku- dije separándome de él – esto no está bien- comencé a razonar nuevamente, aunque no pude evitar lagrimear – Yo tengo novio y…-logre sentir como un dedo me tapaba la boca

- Si tienes novio- me miro dulcemente- pero yo fui tu novio antes y me consta que tú me amas, Milk con lo que paso hoy pude convencerme de que tú me seguías amando ¡No quiero dejarte ir! – comencé a sentir dos fuertes brazos rodearme- eres mi vida y me di cuenta que sin ti no puedo vivir…por favor – comenzó a implorarme – no me dejes, te amo mucho…y aunque no quieras admitirlo tú también me amas

- ¡BASTA!- comencé a llorar desesperada – no puedes amarme eso no es correcto…yo…- lo mire fijamente a los ojos podría jurar que no quería oír lo que diría después- ¡Yo no te recuerdo Goku! – Comencé a alejarme de él- Goku hoy solo te seguí la corriente por descargas hormonales yo no te amo, no puedo amar a alguien que me lastimo tanto como tú lo hiciste, por favor vete- dije abriendo la puerta (con la llave)

- ¿no me recuerdas? – me miro confundido sin comprender lo que había dicho

- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando todo esto me paso eh?- comencé a alterarme – si dices que me amabas tanto ¿como permitiste que me pasase eso? No Goku yo no te importe ya que ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme como estaba tú fuiste grosero conmigo sin ser sensible para nada- trague un poco de saliva - ¡VETE! No quiero saber más de ti Goku vete por favor- dije empujándolo para luego volver a echar llave la puerta comenzando a llorar detrás de esta

- ¡GOKU!- comencé a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡Perdóname!- continúe llorando- creo que yo también…- tome conciencia de lo que diría por lo que decidí callarme

* * *

Seguía pensando en Milk esos dolores de cabeza me preocupaban ¿acaso eran efectos secundarios de su amnesia? Esperaba que no ya que su recuperación se atrasaría…

- Milk- deje salir suspirando, esta tarde había sido muy importante, la conversación con Gyumao me había alivianado un montón estaba feliz…

**FLASH BACK**

Ni bien entre a la oficina de Gyumao Duval, este me invito a tomar asiento en la pequeña sala que tenia

- ¿quieres que te sirva algo?- ofreció el padre de Milk tomando dos vasos

- Yo creo que un coñac me sentaría bien- respondí mirando como el padre de Milk servía en los vasos un poco de coñac

- Pero vaya que desapareciste por un largo tiempito- dijo el señor Duval sentándose en uno de los sillones ofreciéndome mi bebida- ni siquiera me diste tiempo para agradecerte por tu ayuda- comenzó a beber un poco de su trago

- No tenia porque- dije tomando un poco del coñac- Milk era alguien muy importante para mí y cuando oí sobre su secuestro no dude en ningún momento de ayudar a buscarla- tome un pequeña pausa algo pensativo

- Sabes algo- dijo Gyumao rompiendo el silencio – aunque la idea de ver a mi hija con alguien tan mayor como tú me espantaba- tomo un poco de aire- cuando te vi tan atento en la búsqueda de Milk...no pude evitar querer verte como alguien de la familia

- Señor Gyumao- lo mire algo asombrado por tal opinión

- Milk es mi única hija y siempre trate de alejarla de lo malo…aun así Son Goku tenía que haber llegado a su vida – comenzó a ponerse nostálgico tal hombre – no sabes Vegeta cuanto nos dolió cuando Milk fue secuestrada, no había día que Azura y yo nos echáramos la culpa; tal vez haber aceptado a Goku como alguien de nuestra familia hubiera sido riesgoso ya que él es un Son, pero hubiera preferido mil veces verlo a él…que pensar que mi niña fuera secuestrada- yo solo lo mire sin entender porque el señor Duval me decía todo esto- yo creí eso hasta que llegaste tu- me miro con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada – cuando te vi, supe que tu merecías a mi hija

- Señor Gyumao- pronuncie sorprendido- yo…

- Espera Vegeta- volvió a pedirme la palabra- Son Goku ni siquiera se molesto en llamar para preguntar por Milk, no le interesaba; mientras que tu…tu nos ayudaste a encontrarla- volvió a mirarme con esa mirada- Vegeta tu nos regresaste a nuestro tesoro…tu….yo se que tú la amabas- terminó diciéndome

- yo…- dije sin poder decir nada- tal como se lo dije señor Gyumao, su hija era alguien muy importante para mi…no lo negare la amaba

- Lo sé- susurro mirándome- es por eso que quiero que te acerques a ella Vegeta- tales palabras me habían dejado sorprendido y sin habla ¿acaso esto era un sueño?

- Perdone- dije tratando de confirmar lo que creía haber escuchado

- Vegeta, te doy todo mi consentimiento y te aseguro que el de Azura para que te acerques a Milk- no podía ser había escuchado bien, esto sí que era increíble

- Señor Gyumao ¿usted quiere que trate con su hija?- volví a preguntar algo feliz

- Así es Vegeta- me miro esperando una respuesta- ¿y qué dices?

- Señor Gyumao se lo agradezco mucho- dije dándole la mano- le prometo que respetare a su hija

- No dudo de ti después de todo te lo has ganado, y Vegeta- susurro mirandome

- Dígame- respondí

- Espero ya tener a mis nietos- comenzó a reírse, provocándome algo de sonrojo

- Le aseguro que tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible- hable siguiendo la corriente

- Eso si dentro de un matrimonio- dijo algo serio Gyumao

- Claro que sí señor, conmigo todo tiene que ser formal- afirme mirándolo orgulloso

- de seguro que será así, nadie más que Vegeta Kozlov podría hacer a mi hija la mujer mas feliz de mundo- comento el padre de Milk para luego decir- bueno ya son las 7 de la noche tan rápido- miro su reloj

- Vaya que si- dije parándome- señor Gyumao me gusto mucho hablar con usted y muchas gracias por su consentimiento prometo no decepcionarlo, pero debo de retirarme tengo asuntos que atender- me despedí de él

- Claro ve, ya te retuve mucho tiempo Vegeta, cuídate- dijo para que luego yo me retirara de la oficina, ni bien salí de Duval Business empecé a esperar a Milk por varios minutos volviéndose esta espera media hora…sin rastros de Milk comencé a asustarme por lo que decidí llamarla…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ya tenía el consentimiento de los padres de Milk, ellos estaban desacuerdo con verme como a su yerno además que Milk merecía ser feliz y yo haría eso posible, dibuje una sonrisa mientras manejaba mi auto en dirección a Riviera Building. Después de media hora de haberme comunicado con Milk parque mi auto en frente e Duval Business, cuando ya me disponía a bajar un hombre se acerco a mí comenzando a decirme

- Buenas noches señor Kozlov- esa voz era un completo misterio para mi ¿Quién era?

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte tajante

- No necesitas saber quien soy para escuchar lo que debo decirte- dijo el hombre queriendo sacar algo de su saco; con temor a que fuera un arma golpee su brazo impidiendo que este hombre sacara lo que tuviese en su saco

- Si te mandaron a matarme resígnate, porque no lo lograras- amenacé

- ¿Matarte?- pregunto agraciado el hombre misterioso- quien dijo algo de matarte, tengo algo que de seguro será de tu interés

- ¿mi interés?- pregunté dudoso- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu eres una de las personas que mas contribuyo en la búsqueda de Milk Duval ¿desearías saber quien la secuestro?- las palabras de ese hombre en habían dejado atónito y sin habla; momentos después pude ver que en mis manos había un paquete que decía 2

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunte dudoso- si este es el 2 donde está el uno

- El paquete uno lo tiene Bulma Brief- dijo el hombre para luego querer irse – recibirás mas paquetes, claro que solo los pares, hasta que cambiemos o rotemos

- ¿cambien o roten? ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunte molesto notando que el hombre ya no estaba – que rayos- dije para luego abrir el auto y meter el paquete dentro de este e irme a Riviera Building –"Despues de que vea a Milk llamare a Bulma, si esto es verdad ella ya debió recibir el paquete- comencé a subir en el ascensor hasta el piso 7

* * *

No pude creer que esto había pasado - estuvimos cerca de hacer el amor otra vez Milk- dije recordando aun tal momento, si ese celular no hubiera sonado ella hubiera vuelto a ser mía pero no - Vegeta- susurre recordando que el había sido el obstáculo aun así ella había actuado muy extraño y me había dejado confundido con sus ultima palabras…

**FLASH BACK**

_- ¡BASTA!- comenzó a llorar desesperada – no puedes amarme eso no es correcto…yo…- me miro fijamente a los ojos, estos me transmitían que algo no andaba bien…dentro mío no deseaba escuchar lo que ella diría - ¡Yo no te recuerdo Goku! – dijo dejándome atónito y separándose de mi- Goku hoy solo te seguí la corriente por descargas hormonales yo no te amo, no puedo amar a alguien que me lastimo tanto como tú lo hiciste, por favor vete- comenzó a abrir la puerta… ¿pero cómo? ¿En qué momento me había quitado la llave?_

_- ¿no me recuerdas? – la mire fijamente totalmente confundido ¿a qué se refería MiIk? No comprendía_

_- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando todo esto me paso eh?- comenzó a gritarme – si dices que me amabas tanto ¿como permitiste que me pasase eso? No Goku yo no te importe ya que ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme como estaba… tú fuiste grosero conmigo sin ser sensible para nada- tomo una pausa - ¡VETE! No quiero saber más de ti Goku vete por favor- dijo empujándome para luego sacarme del departamento completamente confundido y atónito, no puse objeción y entre a mi departamento no sin antes ver su puerta por última vez_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estas palabras me habían dejado totalmente confundido y deseaba saber ¿Qué le había pasado? Porque ella estaba muy resentida cuando me mencionó esto

- Aun así- sonreí olvidando la confusión que tenia – hoy supe que aun me amas y que yo no puedo odiarte- toque mi pecho cerrando los ojos – se que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos…esto es solo cuestión de tiempo- comencé a planear como comenzaría a acercarme a Milk aunque eso ya estaba casi hecho ya que – ambos trabajamos en el mismo lugar- volví a reírme aunque acto seguido baje mi mirada mirando que mi miembro estaba aun erecto por lo que decidí tomarme una ducha en agua fría para calmarme…

- Esto es lo que me provocas Milk- susurre antes de entrar al baño mirando como estaba

* * *

Ya eran las 8:30 estaba completamente relajada mirando una película mientras comía fideo con algo de salsa de tomate

- ¡Que tierno!- comente al mirar una escena romántica de la película – Bella beso a Edward ¡si que son tiernos!- dije para luego comer algo de mis fideos cuando…

Ding Dong

- ¿eh quien podrá ser?- pronuncie para luego acercarme a la puerta y preguntar desde ahí - ¿Quién es?- espere respuesta pero no halle ninguna, por si las dudas mire por el pequeño orificio que tenía mi puerta y no logre ver a nadie- ¡que raro!- opine para luego abrir la puerta y mirar de un lado a otro quien había tocado la puerta cuando un hombre con saco se acerco a mi

- Buenas noches señorita Brief- comento ese hombre

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte asustada mientras buscaba mi gas pimienta en uno de mis bolsillos

- No necesitas saber quien soy sino saber a que vine- dijo el hombre queriendo sacar algo e su saco

- No me importa a que hayas venido, te lo advierto si te atreves a lastimarme no tendré piedad- dije mostrando mi gas pimienta

- Tranquila- dijo el hombre misterioso tomando la mano que agarraba el gas – no necesitas ser agresiva

- ¿Qué haces?- dije tratando de zafarme de ese hombre- si no te vas juro que gritaré- noté como solté involuntariamente el gas

- No vine a hacerte daño, sino un favor- comentó algo molesto el hombre del saco

- ¿un favor? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté mirándolo (hipotéticamente porque su cara estaba tapada)

- Bulma Brief es una de las personas que sirvió de mucha ayuda para encontrar a Milk es por eso que comenzare a darte pistas para que descubras quienes fueron los secuestradores de tu querida amiga- después de decirme eso note que el hombre me dio un paquete que tenía el numero 1

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté notando que el hombre se estaba alejando

–Ábrelo es la primera pista, la segunda se la deje a Vegeta Kozlov, de seguro la tercera llegara a ti en dos días- dijo el hombre

- ¿2 días? ¿Pero qué debo hacer?- trate de preguntar a tal hombre dándome cuenta que ya no estaba - ¿pistas del secuestro de Milk? ¿Puede ser esto posible?- comenté cerrando la puerta de mi departamento para querer abrir ese paquete

* * *

- Toc Toc – sonó la puerta cuando comencé a tocarla pero no hallaba repuesta esto era raro, ya había tocado el timbre y tocado la puerta y Milk no daba rastros de querer salir, esto me preocupaba

- Vamos Milk- volví a tocar con más insistencia- por favor ábreme- comencé a temer lo peor, tal vez los dolores de cabeza de Milk se hubieran intensificado haciéndole desmayar; ojala que me estuviera equivocando

Volví a tocar la puerta comenzando a desesperarme cuando note que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse dejándome ver a una Milk con ojos rojos y mejillas bañadas de lágrimas

- Vegeta- hablo sorprendida al mirarme – lle…llegaste rápido- comentó algo asustada

- ¿Temprano?- pregunté confundido – Milk tarde una hora en llegar, eso no es rápido – comencé a asustarme en ver el aspecto de Milk – pero… ¿Qué te paso?- tome su cara entre mis manos mirándola fijamente

- Nada- dijo Milk tratando de ocultar la verdad

- ¿Cómo que nada?- comencé a alterarme mirándola – esto no está bien Milk ¿Qué paso?- un gran silencio logro invadirnos haciendo que la mirada de Milk y la mía se conectasen por mucho tiempo su mirada estaba muerta no expresaba nada

- Vegeta…mi cabeza me duele- comenzó a tocarse la cabeza volviendo a llorar – quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño y querer despertar de este Vegeta

- Tanto te duele la cabeza amor- la mire preocupado comenzando a abrazarla

- Vegeta- me miro fijamente – bésame- suplico mirándome muy desesperada y necesitada, esta necesidad era por lo que sin poner objeción acerque mis labios a los suyos comenzado a besarnos, creí que nuestro beso seria largo pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando a los 2 segundos ella trato de alejarme

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte algo confundido – creí que querías que te bese

- No sentí nada- susurro suavemente Milk haciéndome casi imposible comprender lo que decía

- ¿No sentiste nada?- pregunte confundido - ¿Qué querías sentir?

- Vegeta…tus besos no me levantan el alma- dijo secamente

- ¿Qué dices?- comencé a enfadarme

- No siento nada…esto no está bien- comenzó a mirarme frustrada Milk

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Comencé a mecerla – ¿Milk estas borracha?

- No Vegeta- volvió a mirarme triste – estoy confundida ¡QUIERO SABER SOBRE MI PASADO! ¡QUIERO MI VIDA DEVUELTA!- dijo Milk para luego caer en llanto y desmayarse por su frustración

- Milk despierta por favor ¡Milk!- comencé a mecerla sin conseguir ninguna respuesta - ¡MILK!

- ¿Qué pasa?- logre oír de parte de…

- Goku ¡gracias a Dios! Milk se desmayo y…- note que Goku ya la había cargado para meterla en su departamento( el de Milk) ni bien entramos a su cuarto pude ver una caja con hartas cosas dentro, sin tomar mucha importancia, abrí la cama de Milk para que luego Goku la posara dentro de ella, ni bien la tapamos con las frazadas Goku me tomo de la camisa para encararme

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- su mirada asesina era indescriptible y me había dejado atónito ¿Por qué actuaba así?

- Que te pasa Goku suéltame – trate de zafarme de su agarre – ¡Maldita sea estúpido suéltame! – seguía forzando

- No lo haré hasta que me digas que le hiciste a Milk- Goku comenzó a enojarse más queriéndome ahorcar

- Maldición Kakaroto ¡suéltame!- dije haciendo que Goku se enojara mas

- Sabes muy bien que detesto que me digan Kakaroto…mi nombre es GOKU ¿ENTENDISTE? – volvió a mecerme de un lado a otro

- Como sea, Milk se desmayo sola… yo llegue y se desmayo- pronuncié para luego ser soltado por Goku cayendo exacto en esa caja

- Si es así…necesitamos alcohol para despertarla- comenzó a salir del cuarto- ahorita vuelvo

- Pero ¿Qué le pasa? -Dije ofendido mirando la dirección por donde se había ido Goku – ese estúpido Kakaroto me hizo caer en esto- dije sacando un álbum de fotos - ¿eh que es esto?- abrí el álbum viendo una foto de Goku y Milk abrazados arriba decía "El mejor cambio de mi vida" - ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté asustado – no puede ser, tal vez Milk…- dije mirando la caja con más detalle

Fotos, álbumes, cintas de video, cintas de audio, tarjetas, incluso un diario era lo que había dentro de esa caja, aun así ese álbum me había llamado la atención haciéndome mirarlo con más interés

- Aquí está el alcohol- logre oír de Goku sintiendo que entraba en la habitación…por simple impulso oculte lo que miraba provocando la atención del pelinegro

- ¿Qué ocultas Vegeta?- preguntó curioso Goku

- Nada, créeme no te interesa- dije tratando de alejarlo

- No lo creo dámelo- dijo el pelinegro quitándomelo fácilmente

- Te dije que…- ya era tarde Goku ya había visto el álbum quedándose atónito

- Lo…lo sigue teniendo- susurró atónito Goku – ¿Milk aun lo conservaba?

- En realidad – interrumpí los pensamientos de Goku- Milk estaba votando todo lo que estaba en esta caja- dije señalándola

- No te creo- susurro Goku queriendo acercarse a Milk

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- comencé a enfadarme de ver a Goku tan cerca de Milk

- Hago lo que uno debe hacer, preocuparse por la mujer que ama- dijo acercando una bolita de algodón mojada de alcohol para hacer reaccionar a Milk

- ¿la mujer a la que amas?- comencé a bufarme de él – Milk ya no es tuya Goku…ella es mía- comencé a sonreír – esta vez no pienso descuidarme para nada, puede ser que tu y ella hayan sido algo en el pasado pero yo tengo algo que tu nunca tuviste- comencé a recordar que ventaja tenia

- ¿Algo qué nunca tuve? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto enojado Goku

- Yo si tengo la aprobación de los señores Duval, además Milk es mi novia- volví a sonreír triunfante quitándole el algodón a Goku para que yo hiciera reaccionar a Milk

- Eso no será por mucho tiempo – dijo Goku tratando de querer golpearme pero…

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Milk mirándome a mí y a Goku muy confundida - ¿donde estoy?- trato de sentarse para luego tocarse la cabeza y exclamar – Mi cabeza ¡me duele!

- Milk- dijo Goku acercándose a Milk – tienes fiebre- susurro después de tocar con su mano la frente de Milk – debemos llevarte a un medico- dijo volviendo a cargar a Milk

- No te lo permitiré- grite enfurecido dando un puñete en la mejilla a Goku provocando que este se cayera al piso

- ¡Vegeta!- grito Milk asustada cayendo otra vez en la cama

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Vegeta?- grito enfurecido Goku - ¿no ves que MiIk está mal?-comenzó a pararse el pelinegro

- No dejare que te acerques a mi novia- grite celosamente, notando como Goku se preparaba para golpearme

- Eso es porque sabes que conmigo tú no tienes ni siquiera una ligera oportunidad de tener a Milk alado tuyo- dijo Goku dándome un puñete en la cara, provocando en ese instante un enfado por parte mía

- Tú no eres mi amigo, yo te pedí que te acercaras a Milk para que me informaras sobre ella, pero no- lancé una patada – tú tenías que robármela alegando que la conocías mejor

- Milk y yo nos amábamos no tenias el derecho de separarnos- grito eufórico y frustrado Goku

- Pues eso ya es muy tarde ¿no crees?- volví a darle un puñete- Milk ahora es mi novia

- ¿Vegeta podrías dejar de pensar solo en ti y preocuparte por los demás?- dijo enojado Goku - ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que Milk quiere?- me dio una patada

- ¡Yo no escuchare nunca! porque sé que es lo mejor para ella…y yo soy eso- volvía a devolverle la patada

- ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! – grito frustrada Milk causando nuestra atención

- Milk- dijo Goku acercándose a ella para abrazarla – perdóname…yo no quiero verte triste déjame llevarte al hospital- las palabras de Goku me habían hecho enojar por lo que me dirigí a él para querer matarlo

- No Goku- logre oír de Milk tratando de alejarlo de ella lo que provoco mi sorpresa – Debes irte, Vegeta es mi novio y el se encargará de llevarme al hospital si es necesario

-Pero Milk- susurro Goku sorprendido- yo…

- Por favor- comenzó a llorar Milk – no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es Goku – note como Milk bajaba su cabeza – quiero que te vayas y me dejes con Vegeta, hay que hacer las cosas correctamente

- Milk- susurró algo triste Goku

- ¿Qué no has escuchado Kakaroto?- grite triunfante – Milk quiere quedarse conmigo por lo que debes irte ¡VETE!

- Yo lo hare Vegeta- dijo Goku acercándose a mi – pero no porque tú me lo digas sino porque Milk me lo suplica, esta discusión aun no ha terminado- dijo Goku mirándome con un gran odio para luego retirarse del departamento de Milk

- Goku- susurro Milk algo dolida lo que me hizo enfurecer

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con Son Goku- ordene a mi novia provocándole sorpresa

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Milk algo enojada – tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada Vegeta, yo hago lo que…-Milk volvió a tocarse la cabeza comenzando a llorar- me duele…

- Milk- dije acercándome a ella – debo llevarte a hospital esto no está bien

- ¡SUELTAME!-grito enojada Milk – yo no necesito ir al hospital y peor estar acompañada por ti ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- dijo para luego querer pararse

- Tranquilízate Milk- la tome en los brazos para luego abrazarla – perdóname

- Vegeta tu perdóname nunca debí de aceptar ser tu novia…yo no te amo- dijo Milk rompiéndome el corazón

- ¿Qué?- pregunté asustado- No digas tonterías

- No Vegeta yo creo que lo mejor sería…- no quise oír lo que Milk quería decir por lo que la comencé a besar para luego pensar en una forma de evadir el tema

- Te ayudare a descubrir mas de tu pasado- dije terminando el beso – no quisiera que mi futura esposa diga que no me preocupo por ella- sabia que lo que había dicho había causado sorpresa, pero no pensaba darme por vencido

- ¿Futura esposa?- pregunto algo confundida y asustada Milk

- Milk tus padres me dieron su consentimiento y quieren verte feliz- comencé a arrodillarme- aunque tal vez es algo muy pronto… ¿Milk Duval quieres casarte conmigo?

- Vegeta…- quedo Milk completamente atónita cuando vio un anillo en frente suyo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yo:** No espereeen!- tapandose la cara viendo un monton de antorchas encendidas y trinches frente suyo - PUEDO EXPLICARLO

**Lectores:** Maldita!- comenzando a seguirlaa

**Yo:** No espereeen- comenzando a correr como loca

**Lectores:** Malditaaa despues de que te adoramos y alabamos con tan lindos reviews se te ocurre hacernos estooo

**yo:** Siiiiii- le llega una tomate en la car - digo no es decir...si esquue veran ya les diej una vez

**Lectores:** ¬.¬ ¿que cosa?

**Yo:** tengo los movimientos muy bien calculados =D -todos los lectores lo piensan

**Lectores** mm-se mrian y luego - atrapenla!

**Yo:** Nooooo espereeeen T_T - corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero se tropieza O.O

**Lectores**: Ahi esta- señalandola

**Yo:** O.o no espereeen les prometo que el siguiente cap revelare algo muy importantee! =D enseriooo palabra

**Lectores:** ¿que cosa? ¬.¬

**Yo:** no puedo decirlo sino para que leen :S ademas pasara algo que puedo asegurar que les gustara

**Lectores:** Mas te vale- apagan las antorchas- pero si se te ocurre hacerte la lista YA VERAS

**Yo:** si asi lo hareeee T_T

**Jajaja y bien? que les aprecio se me hace que muchos se sentiran identificados con mi relatito jaaja o no pero no me odien en serio! prometo que els gustara el sigueinte cap y admeas animense MIlk si que esta confundida ¿o no? O.o jajaja bueno espero que lleguen muchos reviews y me digan que opinan de este cap se aceptn amenazas me lo meresco U_U aun asi Michy le gust mucho sus reviews cualquier consejo o duda la recivire lo prometo jeje bueno espero no me odien y contunuen ya que TODO PASA POR ALGO =D =) don´t lose your hope! jajaaj bueno lectores mios se ucidan muucho okis jajaja nos vemos el sigueinte viernes okis se cudian muucho y como siempre disfruten de su fin de semana jajaja yo lo hare =D **

**ByE**


	22. Capítulo 22: Un Trato

**Hola como estan! jaja bueno espro que bien les cuento que recien acab de llegar la luz jaja hubo un apagon y pues no podia entrar U_U aun asi como siempre y promesa de Amorxita (ya pues hecha a las que cumple palabras) jaja les traigo su tan preciado oro UN NUEVO CAPITULO (de locura podria decir mm no...no creo que eso describa a este cap O.o) jaja bueno despues se haber visto y leido sus tan lindos (y amenzantes algunos) reviews me dije - Amorxita tu si que eres cruel- jaja pero luego pense - movimientos muy bien calculados- por lo qeu ahora estoy asi O.o jajaja bueno chica sdebo decirles muchas gracia spor leer este fic (locura _) y dejarme tan lindos e inspiradores reviews =D Amorxita adora su oro_ORO=REVIEWS jaja por lo que dire algo despues de agradecer a:**

**Raquel: **Querida te hice sufrir lo sientoo jaja hasta yo misma me odie por interrumpir tan lindo momento vieras que me castigue ajaja peor espero que este cap te guste en seerio jaaj si no ESTARE MUERTA X.X Thanks por tu review

**Mayra: **Jaja Mayraa me alago y alegro muuucho que entraras a tu compu solo para leer mi locura que felicidad eso en serio que me levanto el animo gracias por tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo y espero que etse cap te encanteee =D

**Mari3304: **U_U´ como siempre tus reviews me recuerdan a que debo vivir XD ajaja na era broma mari ajaj (ya se lo que me pasara si hiciera alguna locura :S) aun asi espero mucho que tu y tu amiga disfruten de este cpaitulo tal vez te de ganas e perdonarme (o talves no ) jaja bromeo (queiro vivirrr) jajaa muchas gracias por el review

**La-Gran-Milk: **Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo me gustan mucho =D jaja sabes aunque se quee es algo que te preocupa a mi me gusta que te hayas obsesionado con mi fic jaja eso significa que voy a buen camino =D jaja aun asi espero que te guste este cap de todo corazon y muchas PERO MUCHAAS GRACIAS POR TU LINDO REVIEW

**Haide: **Ya puedo leer la mente emi elctora Haide (muerteee a Vegeta X.X) jajajaa si se paa no que crees que vaya a responder MIlk sera tan tonta como pra aceptr o cmabaire de escena :S upps ajaj tranquis tal como siemrpee digo Movi...(me canse de repetirlo U_U) jaja ya sabes aq ue em refiero: Espero que te guste muucho este cap y gracia spor tu review ;) ;) I like it =D

**Kiara: **Jaja lo sadica me queda poco no Kiara auna si GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW y prometo que dese ahora dejare de ser tan pero tan mala (tratareee U_U) que mala eh ajajaj buneo Kiara gracia spor tu indo review ya extrañaba tu review ajaja peor ams bien aqui te tengoooo gracias besitos

**Kaoru Himurita: **Siiii review de soporte y apoyo eso me gusta muucho Kaoruu ajaja =D creoq ue ya se ebria aumentar el club (muerte Vegeta X.X por culpa e amorxita) jajaja aun asi esos odlores de cabeza jaja pues ya veremooos =D ajaj gracia spor tu review me gusta muucho =D espero que te guste el cap si no ( puess Mari3304 se encargara de mi U_U´) ajaj te cuidas.

**Jaja chicas en serio gracias por cada review (todo lo tomo a bien y lo tomo en cuenta ya veran que si =D) jaja ahora tal y como prometi para salvarme de la revuelta de lectores aqui les dejo al querido (o talvez odiaado) CAPITULO 22 naaaa bromeo disfrutenloo :) =D.**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 22: Un Trato**

.

.

_- Te ayudare a descubrir mas de tu pasado- dijo terminando el beso – no quisiera que mi futura esposa diga que no me preocupo por ella- No podía ser estaba así de terminar con Vegeta ¿y el me salía con esto? ¿Casarme?_

_- ¿Futura esposa?- pregunté algo confundida y asustada _

_- Milk tus padres me dieron su consentimiento y quieren verte feliz- ¿Qué pasaba aquí mis papas sabían de nuestra relación? ¿Verme feliz? No podía creerlo, pero comencé a ver a Vegeta arrodillándose para luego decir - aunque tal vez es algo muy pronto… ¿Milk Duval quieres casarte conmigo?_

_- Vegeta…- dije completamente sorprendida mirando aquel anillo de oro rodeado de diamantes por doquier…ahora si estaba en problemas ¿Qué haría?_

- ¿sorprendida?- dijo Vegeta mirándome feliz- te amo mucho MiIk y no te dejare ir…eres….

- ¡No Vegeta!- comencé a lagrimear mirándolo con impotencia ¿acaso me estaba volviendo a persuadir? –

- ¿NO?- pregunto Vegeta algo sorprendido con la mirada - ¿por qué no?- note como se paro para luego tomarme de los hombros y encararme – Yo te amo y sé que soy el único que te puede hacer feliz

- ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero?- grite harta de ver como Vegeta prácticamente trataba de sacarme un si

- ¡Yo no te estoy obligado Milk! yo sé que es lo mejor para ti y ese soy YO- comenzó a enfadarse o tal vez frustrarse mirándome de una manera indescriptible, luego note como tomó mucho aire para luego tranquilizarse y decirme – Milk tal vez te lancé la noticia muy rápido…perdóname- dijo dándome un abrazo con toda la suavidad posible – Te amo mucho como para hacer que me odies Milk…te hago un trato

- Vegeta- dije tratando de soltarme de su abrazo sin conseguirlo - ¿un trato? – lo mire confundida

- Si logro descubrir quien fue tu secuestrador y que esa persona entre a la cárcel- tomo un poco de aire – te casaras conmigo sin objeción

- Vegeta- pronuncie sorprendida para luego mirarlo a los ojos, note como su mirada me expresaba decisión y esperanza; pero ni siquiera la policía había logrado tal cometido en este año y un poco mas era casi imposible que Vegeta lo consiguiese y aunque tratase tal vez eso le tomaría mucho tiempo

- Se que tal vez pienses que no lo vaya a lograr…o tal vez pienses que me tomara mucho tiempo ¿no?- adivino Vegeta mis pensamientos dejándome atónita ante su exactitud

- Yo…-baje la cabeza para no mirarlo, de la nada sentí como su mano subió mi mentón haciendo que nuestras miradas volvieran a conectarse

- Yo se que- acerco su boca a mi frente paras darme un beso luego ahí – tal vez no lo logre pero si aceptas este trato daré todo de mi para cumplirlo

- Vegeta ¿Por qué? – Lo mire algo triste - ¿Por qué teniendo tal vez muchas más chicas en el mundo solo para ti te molestas tanto en mi?

- Porque yo se que te amo- me miro feliz- dame medio año para conseguir este trato, si lo logro te casaras conmigo sin peros…pero si yo no lo lograse- trago un poco de saliva y tomo aire – sino lo lograse te dejare libre…

- Vegeta gracias- lo abrace con todo mi cariño para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero y ahora ¿Qué será de nosotros?

- ¿Ibas a terminarme no ve?- me miro algo triste

- Bueno yo…- trate de buscar alguna excusa, para sentir como un dedo suyo me hacia callar

- No necesitas excusarte- sonrió algo melancólico – podrás ser libre, pero en medio año sabremos si para siempre o no

- Gracias por comprenderme – lo mire dulcemente para sentir una de sus manos cálidas en una de mis mejillas

- Milk…- susurro mirándome indescriptiblemente- me dejas darte un último beso- se notaba como sus ojos dejaban salir un brillo dándome a entender que quería lagrimear; sin objeción ni duda acerque mis labios suavemente para conectarlos con Vegeta, comencé a sentir como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, lo único que yo hacía era apoyar mis manos en su pecho, su beso se había transformado de algo pasivo y dulce a algo salvaje y necesitado, comencé a requerir de aire por lo que tuve que alejarlo de mi para tomar un poco

- Gracias Milk- dijo Vegeta algo agitado mirándome aun dulcemente – ya no te molestare mas- acaricio por última vez mi mejilla para luego retirarse de mi habitación y gritar- nos vemos luego

Mis lagrimas no habían dejado de salir…la pregunta era ¿por qué? tal vez me sentía mal por como Vegeta sufría por mi o tal vez lloraba de felicidad porque ahora si seria libre aun así no deje de llorar para nada…

* * *

_- Hoy es el primer día de secuestro de Milk Duval…desde hoy comenzaré a grabar algunas cintas para guardar este momento nadie sabe de su existencia excepto yo. El día de ayer según lo que mis compañeros dijeron Milk fue presa fácil, no entiendo cómo pero fue fácil secuestrarla dijeron ellos, desde que la señorita Duval entro a esta casa no salió de su cuarto y se nota que no piensa hacerlo ¿cuanto desearía ella salir? Me pregunto, debemos ser fríos y altaneros con ella al menos eso nos ordeno el señor (IIIIIIIIIIII)_

- ¡QUE!- grite enojada mirando como la identidad del "jefe" estaba tapada – ¡Maldición!- golpe la mesita de sala que estaba frente mío y poner pausa al video

- ¡No puede ser!- suspire pesadamente muy enojada- aun así este chico- dije mirando a ese pelinegro con ojos celestes muy claros como el cielo – este chico se me hace muy conocido me recuerda a alguien- comencé a pensar y tratando de recordar a quien se parecía cuando…

Ring Ring

- ¿eh quien podrá ser?- dije contestando el celular – Bulma Brief ¿Qué desea?

- Bulma- logre oír esa voz que me hacia suspirar y temblar como una tonta

- Ve…Vegeta- trate de formar mis palabras- ¿Cómo estás? Digo a que se debe… pero digo

- Recibiste el paquete- respondió secamente Vegeta esperando mi respuesta

- ¿paquete? – respondí completamente desconcertada

- No vino ningún hombre misterioso a dejarte un paquete

- ¡AH!- dije recordando ese pequeño detallín - ¿y tú de cómo sabes eso?

- Lo recibiste sí o no-preguntó impacientado Vegeta ¡Pero qué maleducado!

- Oye si no sabes yo soy una señorita, y se respetan a las señoritas ¡MALCRIADO!- grite diciendo algo que hasta yo misma dudaba de decirle a Vegeta Kozlov

- Vaya alguien está muy alterado hoy ¿no?- dijo cómico Vegeta

- ¡CALLATE!- respondí enfadada- aun así si recibí el paquete ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Ahorita mismo iré a tu departamento por lo que te pido que me esperes- respondió por primera vez educadamente

- ¿ahora? ¿Y por qué?- pregunté algo sorprendida ya eran las 9:30 de la noche y pues que un hombre te viniera a visitar a estas horas era algo extraño

- Tu solo espérame luego te lo explico- dijo Vegeta colgándome el teléfono

- Pero que mal ¡VEGETA NO TIENE MODALES! Ni siquiera dijo adiós- suspire pensando en ese maleducado de Kozlov

- ¡Ya que! si dice que vendrá ¡que puedo hacer!- dije entrando a la cocina para preparar algo

* * *

Ya era de noche y muy tarde para ser precisos aun así deseaba esperar hasta que llegase la noticia para ir a mi casa tranquilo, de la nada sentí el sonar de la puerta

Toc Toc

- Pase – ordene esperando a que fuera la persona que esperaba

- Buenas noches- dijo ese hombre de piel verde entrando a mi oficina

- Hola Piccolo- dije mirándolo - ¿ya acabaste de hacer lo que te ordene?

- Por supuesto que sí- dijo sonriendo algo misterioso – ya deje los dos primeros paquetes

- Perfecto tal y como planeamos – dije alegrándome – ahora solo nos falta recibir la siguiente señal

- ¿Crees que esto vaya a salir bien? – preguntó algo dudoso ese hombre verde

- Yo creo que sí, y si no pues aun tenemos una salida- respondí muy seguro

- Tiene razón señor pero…- tomo una pausa para pensar en lo que diría

- Pero…- trate de sacarle lo que quería decir

- ¿no cree que todo esto sea una trampa comandante?- respondió el policía algo pensativo

- No lo sé- respondí secamente- aunque fuese así nuestro subordinado está muy bien vigilado no hay forma de fallar

- De todos modos esto lo hacemos solo por Milk- sonrió algo melancólico el hombre verde – ella no merecía sufrir todo esto no crees Yamcha

- ¡Claro que no!- afirme mirándolo algo dolido - nadie se merecía algo como esto- suspire para luego salir de mi oficina e irme a descansar….

* * *

- Tenemos que continuar corre Milk en cualquier momento el aparecerá- logre oír una voz que estaba delante mío corriendo, al parecer yo también corría ya que me sentía agitada y sentía un sentimiento de persecución muy horrendo

- Espérame por favor- grite parando para descansar un poco

- Milk no tenemos tiempo de seguro que ya se debieron dar cuenta de que escapamos- note cómo la sombra de ese hombre me tocaba uno de los hombros

- Ya no puedo- dije respondiendo totalmente frustrada- estoy cansada- comencé a llorar

- Si no puedes- dijo esa sombra comenzando a cargarme (yo detrás de su espalda) - yo te ayudare

- ¡YA LOS ENCONTRE!- grito otra sombra que se acercaba a nosotros al parecer era un hombre por el tono de su voz

- No puede ser- logre oír a la otra sombra susurrando

- Milk debemos de escapar- dijo al sombra comenzando a correr

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

Un montón de balas volaban sobre mi cabeza o a un lado faltando poco para darnos

- Por favor apresúrate- continuaba llorando por miedo

- Tranquilízate- dijo la sombra muy dulcemente – estas conmigo yo te protegeré aunque sea con mi propia vida

Continuamos corriendo o mejor dicho el corriendo y yo siendo cargada por el aun sintiendo como las balas amenazaban con alcanzarnos

¡PLAF!

- ¡AH!- grito la sombra cayéndose y por lo tanto haciéndome caer a mí también

- ¡NO!- grite espantada

- Al fin los atrapé- dijo al otra sombra comenzado a acercarse muy peligrosamente hacia mi para luego apuntarme con una pistola

- ¿Qué…Que haces?- comencé a tartamudear por mi miedo

- ¿acaso no ves?- respondió esa sombra cínicamente – voy a matarte

Todo el miedo del mundo se había juntado en mi ser haciéndome asustar ¿acaso moriría así? ¿Acaso no tenía otra salida? ¿No tenía otra salvación? Cerré mis ojos esperando a que ese disparo me llegase para dejar este tormento de vida

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós amigos- susurre apretando mis puños para recordar a mi familia y amigos; cuando alguien especial vino a mi mente

- …adiós Goku- sonreí algo triste- nunca pudimos casar…

-¡PLAF!

.

.

- ¡NO!- dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, note como mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor sí que estaba muy asustada…sentía como mi corazón quería salirse del pecho y como mis lágrimas salían sin cesar de los ojos

- Dios mío- continúe llorando tocándome la frente o el pecho para ver si no me habían disparado – Más bien todo fue un sueño – trate de serenarme – aun así todo esto lucia real…- susurre mirando el reloj que marcaba 11:30

-Sera mejor que lo olvide- dije para luego volver a echarme- después de todo estoy a salvo aquí- volví a tratar de convencerme para luego intentar conciliar mi sueño

* * *

Toc Toc

- Ya voy – respondí ante el toque de la puerta sabiendo quien era mi visitante por lo que la abrí diciendo – Hola Vegeta

- Hola Bulma- dijo apagadamente Vegeta, aunque fuera difícil de darse cuenta yo lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba triste

- ¿eh?- lo mire algo confundida - ¿paso algo? – lo mire algo curiosa

- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó evadiendo el tema

- Claro- accedí a que entrase "¿que le habrá pasado?" me puse a pensar quedándome aun en la puerta

- ¿piensas venir?- dijo algo enojado Vegeta

- ¡AH VERDAD!- dije cerrando la puerta para entrar a mi departamento - ¿quieres algo de tomar o de comer?- ofrecí notando que Vegeta estaba pensativo - ¡HOLA TIERRA A VEGETA! – grite causando su atención

- Podrías dejar de ser tan ruidosa- dijo enfadado aquel hombre tapándose los oídos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- Pues en realidad no- respondí cómica – no lo volveré a repetir ¿quieres algo de tomar o beber?

- No gracias- respondió secamente para luego mirar la mesita de sala fijando su vista en el paquete ¡EL PAQUETE!

- Perdona si vuelvo a interrumpirte pero ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- pregunte curiosa notando como Vegeta se acercaba a la mesita para tomar el paquete

- Tal y como me dijo este es el numero 1 – "vaya que bien me estabas ignorando" pensé algo resignada y enfadada

- ¡VEGETA!- grite captando su atención

- ¿Qué te pasa Bulma? ¡Hoy estas muy gritona!- opino enfadado Vegeta

- Te he estado preguntando desde hace un buen rato ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- respondí de la misma forma que él lo hacia

- Vine a ver que hay en tu paquete- se acerco a mi mostrándome que el paquete estaba vacío – y veo que no hay nada

- Eso es porque lo saque ya- suspire resignada – la cinta de video ya esta n mi casetera y la estaba mirando

- Ponla de nuevo- ordeno secamente Vegeta sentándose en la sala

- ¿Hey que te crees?- lo mire enfadada - Yo no soy tu sirvienta para que…

- ¡YA LO SE!- grito enojado Vegeta – Pero es que necesito descubrir ¿quien secuestro Milk?- me miro con una mirada indescriptible estaba dolido, y por lo tanto yo también estaba dolida

- ¿Tanto la amas?- lo mire melancólica deseando ser yo la mujer a la que el amara

- La deje ir…- susurro triste Vegeta provocándome sorpresa

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunte sin comprender nada

- Terminamos- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro de dolor, aquella noticia me había dejado muy atontada ¿Vegeta y Milk habían terminado? ¿Acaso podía ser esto posible? Un sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza me invadían…pero también de dolor y tristeza ya que al parecer el rompimiento entre Milk y él lo había dejado muy triste; no pude evitar sentir un dolor en mi corazón "Milk no sabes cuanta suerte tienes que Vegeta te ame…cuanto desearía ser tu para hacerlo feliz toda mi vida" pensé algo resignada para decir algo que ni yo quería decir

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Pero qué paso?- lo toque del hombro para mirarlo, notando que nuestras miradas se habían conectado haciéndome latír el corazón a mil

- Ella se aburrió de mí- dijo algo triste y dolido

- Pero...-trate de hablar sin pensar en algo

- Ni siquiera teniendo amnesia Milk me soporta, debi de aceptarlo hace tiempo- dejo salir un suspiro mirándome dolido- Aun asi no me pienso rendir

- ¿eh por que lo dices? – lo mire algo sorprendida

- Soy Vegeta Kozlov y no dejaría que la mujer de mis sueños se fuera ¡Yo soy el mejor!- dijo señalándose como toda persona con alto ego – Y aunque vengan un montón de barreras yo no renunciare, es más el trato que le hice a Milk prácticamente la ato a mi

- ¿trato?- lo mire algo sorprendida y enojada por tal noticia - ¿Qué trato? ¿La ataste a ti mismo como es eso?- dentro mío deseaba besarlo y decirle que se olvidara de Milk y que se fijase en mi pero no…mi corazón no estaba preparado para volver a ser rechazado por Vegeta

.

.

_- Eres patética – dijo mirándome burlonamente – crees que ¿me interesas? – comenzó a reírse – no te has dado cuenta que te he estado utilizando para atraer a Milk- me jalo de la nada para acercar su boca a mi oreja – y como Goku ya no está para interrumpir mis planes, no te necesito – pronuncio rompiendo en ese momento mi corazón en miles de pedazos, aquellas palabras me habían llegado con tal impacto que solo sentí como millones de lagrimas salían de mis ojos_

.

.

- Tengo seis meses para descubrir quien secuestró a Milk, si lo logro…Milk se casara conmigo- note como esa sonrisa triunfante que tanto caracterizaba a Vegeta lucia en su rostro ¡QUE LINDO SE VEIA! Aun así, baje mi cabeza resignándome aun Milk continuaba en sus pensamientos

- ¡Que bien Vegeta!- opine hipócritamente sonriendo- me alegraría verlos juntos ambos son tan lindos- continúe auto lastimándome con mis propias palabras ¿acaso disfrutaba ser tan masoquista?

- Aun así, es momento de ver esa cinta Bulma quisiera ver de qué trata- dijo sentándose en el sillón – ahora ponla

- Vaya- suspire resignada "Ni siquiera pides un por favor más aun así pondré la cinta porque yo también deseo verla"

Sin más me dirigí al aparato y puse rebobinar hasta que la cinta estuviera en el principio ni bien lo logre me senté a otro lado de Vegeta para luego apretar en el botón reproducir (PLAY) y comenzar a ver la cinta…

- Hoy es el primer día de secuestro de Milk Duval…desde hoy comenzaré a grabar algunas cintas para guardar este momento nadie sabe de su existencia excepto yo. El día de ayer según lo que mis compañeros dijeron Milk fue presa fácil, no entiendo cómo pero fue fácil secuestrarla dijeron ellos, desde que la señorita Duval entro a esta casa no salió de su cuarto y se nota que no piensa hacerlo ¿cuanto desearía ella salir? Me pregunto, debemos ser fríos y altaneros con ella al menos eso nos ordeno el señor (IIIIIIIIIIII) yo pienso hacer todo lo que me diga con tal de recibir ese monto gigante de dinero que me ofreció, estoy harto de esta sociedad y de la mediocridad quisiera…quisiera tener aunque sea un trabajo pero con lo que soy ¡un gran doctor especializado! aun así- tomo un poco de aire- dudo que este secuestro dure más de 3 meses Milk Duval no resistirá lo puedo apostar, mi nombre es Junanago aunque todos me dicen 17, esto se debe a que una vez deje noqueados en una sola tarde a 17 chicos de mi preparatoria "soy un chico muy rudo" ahora tengo 30 años y soy un doctor renegado podría decirse ¿por qué acepte este trabajo? pues no lo sé…lo que si se es que desde que este secuestro se dio ya no podre salir limpio aun así seré el hombre más despiadado y cruel del mundo porque este es así conmigo… CORTE

La pantalla se puso azul dándonos a entender que la cinta ya había acabado, por lo que puse detener (STOP) y apague la televisión algo sorprendida

- Un completo renegado social- dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos mirando la pantalla con rabia- ¡Maldito!- golpeo la mesa de sala con toda su furia – todavía el muy cínico se grabo diciendo que sería "el hombre más despiadado del mundo"

- No creo que eso importe- lo mire enfadada – aunque ya tenemos la identidad y nombre de un secuestrador teníamos la referencia de que habían 4 personas bien metidas en el embrollo, además por si esto fuera muy poco…el hombre que me dio esta cinta ¿Quién era?

- Tienes muchas dudas que son necesarias conocer eres muy buena determinando cosas- me miro Vegeta completamente sorprendido

- Bueno hay muchas cosas que no sabes ni pensarías de mi- dije tiqueandole el ojo – aun así no nos rendiremos de todos modos- tome un poco de saliva y relajarme – tenemos 6 meses para descubrir al secuestrador ¿no?- sonreí algo dolida por pensar que ayudaría a Vegeta a quedarse con Milk

- Claro que si- dijo Vegeta sacando algo de su saco- hora nos queda ver esta cinta

- Vegeta sé que esto es muy importante Milk es mi amiga pero…- lo mire algo cansada – tengo sueño y es muy tarde

- tienes razón- dijo Vegeta mirándome con ojos soñolientos – será mejor que mañana venga a las 7 de la mañana para que sigamos con nuestras investigaciones

- De seguro que si- dije alcanzándole mi mano provocándole algo de duda- ¡no me mires así! – Opine cómica- estamos juntos en esto, juntos descubriremos a los secuestradores de Milk

- Es un hecho- dijo Vegeta dándome la mano también haciéndome sonrojar y estresar

- Nos vemos mañana Vegeta te veré puntual- dije cerrando la puerta de mi departamento después de que Vegeta saliera

- Vegeta…-suspire sintiéndome mal – cuanto me dolerá estar tan cerca de ti sin siquiera poder abrasarte o decirte lo que siento- puse mi mano al pecho sintiendo una gran soledad e ironía…

.

.

* * *

**Jujuu Amorxita te perdonaremos en parte jajaa MIlk y Vegeta ¿terminaron? bueno en parte si y en aprte no creen que Vegeta vaya a descubrir al secuestrador en menos de 6 meses mm hay que toar en cuenta que... mm como se diria los policias ya iban un año y un poco ams investigando jaja medio que resultara imposible**

**T_T pobre Vegeta ajjaaj no que digo pobre BUlma resignarse asi (acaso no lo ama como apra luchar por el ) jaja pues eso veremos muy pronto**

**Ummm y ese sueño de Milk que pasa? fue real o vio una pelicula de terror y por sobre todo que paso con Goku que hice cone l (lo extrañe mucho U_U)**

**Piccolo aparecio jajaja nada que ver que desubicada _ lok!**

**jajaja bueno chicas espero que al menos esto me haya salvado en aprte aunque en el sigueitne cap mucha scosas mucha emociones apsaran quieren el titulo? mm pues como diria**

Capitulo 23: Descubrimeinto** mm a que se referira jajaja pues le saconsejo que no se pierdan el siguiente viernes este garn cap ah y pues creo que anda ams**

**Chicas garcia spor leer mi locura de fic y por sus tan indos (adelantando) reviews ajaj nos vemos el sigueinte viernes disfruten de su fin de semana jaja YO LO HARE y pues besos 3 3 3**

**Amorxita ;) ;) **


	23. Capítulo 23: Descubrimiento

**Jaja como estaan mis queridos lectorees! Como ya es de costumbre cada viernes les tengo su amado nuevo capitulo (¿sera que aman este?) jajaja que mala que soy a veces soy capaz de crearme una inner (Subconciente) y maltratarme para alegrarlos ;) mas aun asi eso tendria que ir a votacion (U_U´ ojala que no apoyen sino me maltrataria a mi misma XD) jaja bueno despues de haber leido sus inspiradores (y uno muy tenebroso _) reviews creo que les debo una no?**

**Jaja es por eso mismo que pues ahora tengo miedo de darles este cap les juro que les dejara asi :O :O :O :O jajaja ¿sera para algo bueno o malo? pues tendrian que leer este emocionante capitulo 23 jjujuuu lo que se viene U_U es la verdad ! pero antes mis agrdecimientos a:**

**Haide: **Uyy este cap ira muy dedicado a Goku y pues Muerte a vegeta creo XD jajaja muchas muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto con tus reviews

**Mayra: **Jaja mi fiel lectoraa muchas gracias por tu review, y tienes razon pobre Vegeta U_U me paso de mala XD

**Mari3304:** :O :O :S :S tengo miedooooo!, al menos ya eje bien repartida mi herencia incluso el fic XD jajaja mari tienes una gran imaginacion y pues te dire algo (NO ME MATEEEEEES U_U) jajaja hasle caso a tu amiga Stella e seguro ella comprende a esta pobre autora principiante...na mentira jaja me hizo reir muucho tu review y aunque entendi la indirecta tienes que leer y decirme como me quedo este cap en serio XD jajaja muchas gracias a ti y a Stella por el review jajaj nos vemos ^_^

**JanellaBround: **¡Nueva lectora! en serio que lindooo jaja muchas gracias por tu review y si me paso de mala U_U aun asi te tengo una sorpresa en este cap ¡Bienvenida! ^_^

**Angelicacuario: **Jaja gracias por brindarme tu apoyooo en serio eso me levanta mucho el animo y pues espero de todo corazon que disfrutes de este cap ^_^thanks x el review ;) ;)

**La-Gran-Milk: **Jaja mejor tarde que nunca(me refiero a tu review) y pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap si se que me paso de mala U_U jaja me pegare lo prometo XD muchas gracias por tu review y pues espero que te encante este capitulo jajaja ^_^

**Jaja bueno sin mas rodeos dejo que lean el maravilloso e impactante capitulo 23 ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: Descubrimiento**

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana cuando comencé a desayunar, no había podido consolar el sueño anoche, en realidad que no podía muchas cosas venían a mi mente…Milk venía a mi mente

**.**

**.**

_- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando todo esto me paso eh?- comenzó a gritarme – si dices que me amabas tanto ¿como permitiste que me pasase eso? No Goku yo no te importe ya que ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme como estaba… tú fuiste grosero conmigo sin ser sensible para nada- tomo una pausa - ¡VETE! No quiero saber más de ti Goku vete por favor- dijo empujándome para luego sacarme del departamento completamente confundido y atónito, no puse objeción y entre a mi departamento no sin antes ver su puerta por última vez_

**.**

_- No Goku- logre oír de Milk tratando de alejarme de ella– Debes irte, Vegeta es mi novio y él se encargará de llevarme al hospital si es necesario – mi corazón sentía un gran punzón, pero algo muy dentro mío decía que Milk mentía_

_-Pero Milk- susurre Goku dolido- yo…_

_- Por favor- comenzó a llorar Milk – no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es Goku – note como Milk bajaba su cabeza – quiero que te vayas y me dejes con Vegeta, hay que hacer las cosas correctamente_

_- Milk- volví a susurrar algo triste _

**.**

**.**

- Milk- comencé a susurrar deseando ver su linda sonrisa antes que ver esa cara de confusión y tristeza que llevaba – No te dejare ir…no otra vez- dije tomando mi taza de café

Hoy tenía planeado volver a recuperar a Milk, no me importaba si esto significaba quitársela a Vegeta… ¡la recuperaría! Con todo mi entusiasmo y ansias tome la manilla de mi puerta cerrando así mi departamento, al darme vuelta vi como el departamento de Milk estaba justo en frente mío sin desdén me acerque a la puerta para luego tocar el timbre, mi reloj marcaba 7:30 de la mañana

- ¡Buenos Días!- grite emocionado al notar como la puerta se abría - ¿Cómo dormiste? – pronuncie mirando como Milk me miraba sorprendida

- Go… ¿Goku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- trataba de formular sus palabras tratando de no sonar nerviosa, pero no le había funcionado

- Vine a recogerte – dije mirándola directo a los ojos – trabajamos en la misma empresa y pues si yo te puedo llevar y traer para que necesitarías usar tu auto –comencé a decir continuando mi vista hacia la pelinegro

- Porque no está bien que me lleves Goku imagina que pensarían todos de mi- respondió secamente Milk queriendo cerrar la puerta de su departamento, actuando rápidamente puse tranca en su puerta tomando a Milk en mis brazos comenzando a abrazarla

- ¿No te gusta la idea de que todos piensen que somos pareja? – susurré en su oído causando que ella se estremeciese

- Goku…por favor para- susurro algo nerviosa Milk, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello

- Déjame demostrarte mi amor Milk, no me niegues, no lo soportaría –comencé a rogarle tratando de acariciarla

- Tu ganas- susurra Milk algo nerviosa dejándome sorprendido – solo por hoy dejare que me lleves al trabajo y me traigas luego aquí

- Milk- la comencé a elevar en el aire dando vuelta como lo que era… un hombre feliz

- Bájame, Goku por favor bájame- comenzó a suplicar Milk queriendo bajarse

- Solo con una condición- dije bajándola un rato para mirarla a los ojos, mi mirada bajo poco a poco a sus labios haciéndome pronunciar un – bésame

- Goku…-me miro algo confundida Milk – yo…- interrumpí sus palabras tomándola delicadamente de las mejillas para luego posar mis labios sobre los suyos, aunque esto la había tomado desprevenida sentí como Milk no quería acabar aquel beso y peor yo; nuestro beso no quería dar final pero sentí como pequeñas lagrimas me rozaban la mejilla ¿Milk estaba llorando? No quería terminar nuestro beso pero necesitaba ver que le pasaba, con gran remordimiento termine el beso tomando su mentón para mirarla

- ¿Qué pasa Milk?- la mire con dulzura queriendo descifrar su dolor

- No lo sé Goku- me miro algo emocionada – adoro que me beses, adoro sentir tus labios, pero no sé porque mi corazón llora cuando te tengo tan cerca, es como que este me pidiese que no te soltase, pero a la vez siente que va a perderte…siento que en cualquier momento me dejaras sola y no quiero eso Goku- Milk volvió a llorar apoyándose en mi pecho, no comprendía porque Milk se sentía así pero yo deseaba verla feliz

- Déjame hacerte feliz- susurre acariciando ese pelo tan suave y negro que tenia –No te alejes de mi – implore abrazándola con más fuerza

- Goku…- me miro con una cara indescriptible – cuanto desearía poder…– de la nada el celular de Milk comenzó a sonar volviendo a interrumpirnos en un momento tan grato, no pude evitar poner cara de molestia al ver que ella contestaba, si era Vegeta juraría matarlo para ya no interrumpirnos pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando un beso en mi mejilla cayo haciéndome sonrojar – ¿podrías esperarme un rato? Debo lavarme la cara, eso me pasa por llorona- comenzó a señalarse burlándose de ella misma

- Jaja si yo creo que sí, te espero- respondí mirándola irse, durante un corto periodo comencé a sonreír de felicidad tal vez después de todo Milk si volvería conmigo; aunque deseaba pensar eso recordé lo que había pasado anoche con Vegeta, porque de la nada Milk había cambiado completamente de carácter; ayer me decía que lo correcto era que la dejase con Vegeta…pero hoy Milk había correspondido mi beso y además había admitido que los adoraba(mis besos), sin tomar en cuenta ese beso en la mejilla que me había dejado perplejo… no ambos necesitábamos hablar y urgente

- Goku ya estoy lista- logre oír de Milk mirándome alegre, esa pose me recordaba tanto a nuestro noviazgo en la universidad en serio quería que esos tiempos volvieran, mi vista se poso en lo que se había puesto enserio que hoy iría muy hermosa llevaba unos pantalones ejecutivos negros con una solera blanca todas sus joyas eran de oro puro y su cabello estaba en media coleta dejándole caer un poco de cabello suelto, sus sandalias eran de tacón alto negras y para finalizar una cartera negra muy linda

- Estas bellísima- alabe mirándola con dulzura, si te alistas así para mi todos los días seria el hombre más…- sentí como un dedo suyo posaba en mis labios haciéndome callar, curioso mire directamente a Milk queriendo ver la respuesta en sus ojos

- Goku no lo malinterpretes, quisiera que comenzáramos siendo amigos- esas palabras me habían dejado atónito ¿amigos? ¿Por qué me hacia esto? De la nada me viene alguna idea de cuál sería la razón

- ¿Es por Vegeta no? – la mire deseando gritarle ¡tu eras mi novia antes, tenemos derecho! O un ¡Déjalo el no te merece! Pero no debía no era justo para Milk

- En realidad- dijo Milk interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – no es por el- aquellas palabras me habían dejado confuso ¿por qué entonces amigos? Con algo de rapidez Milk cerró su departamento con ambos fuera, para luego dirigirse al ascensor; obviamente la seguí sin dejar de mirarla

- Con que no es por el- dije subiendo mis brazos detrás del cuello mirándola extrañado (ya dentro del ascensor) – entonces ¿por qué quieres que seamos amigos? – cuestione algo enojado

- Goku…-me miro confundida - ¿acaso no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?- la mire desesperado, ya era la 2 vez que me decía lo mismo ¿Qué debía saber?

- Goku- bajo la cabeza Milk algo triste – yo…- no pudo continuar ya que la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejándonos en el parqueo del edificio, ni una sola palabra volvió a sonar por parte de Milk preocupándome…

- Sígueme mi auto esta por aquí- dije tratando de romper aquel silencio que me incomodaba, solo sentí como Milk me seguía algo callada y sin intención de hablarme; al llegar a mi auto me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela a Milk

-Pasa por favor- dije mirándola notando como su mirada estaba perdida - ¿Milk? – pregunte confundido sin ver que Milk reaccionase

- ¿eh? ¡Ah sí!- comento de la nada Milk entrando al auto algo torpe, ni bien cerré su puerta entre yo al volante y comencé a da manejar el auto…un gran silencio volvió a invadirnos hasta que fue Milk la que comenzó a hablar

- Me sorprende mucho esto- dijo mirando a su alrededor

- ¿Te sorprende? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sin comprender su comentario

- Que siendo el hijo del dueño de Weapons Company y trabajando no tengas un auto último modelo

- Jaja mira nada mas- sonreí algo sarcástico – alguien aquí se volvió algo materialista ¿no? – La mire hecho a los ofendidos – yo creí que te gustaría entrar a este auto, ya que ambos después de todo vivimos muchas cosas aquí- susurre tomando su mano poniendo a Milk algo nerviosa

- Desearía recordarlo- susurro algo triste Milk mirándome con desesperación

- ¿Qué?- pregunte mirándola algo sorprendido y frenando de golpe el auto - ¿por qué juegas así conmigo? – pronuncie algo enojado con las palabras de la pelinegro

- Yo no estoy jugando contigo- dijo Milk defendiéndose totalmente ofendida – todo lo que dije es la verdad

- ¿Y cómo no vas a poder recordar lo que paso aquí? – Comente completamente enojado – Milk deja de jugar de esta manera, por si no lo sabías yo tengo sentimientos y soy una persona de carne y hueso; si lastimarme era lo que querías lograr…felicitaciones lo conseguiste- la miré completamente enojado

- ¿Tu crees que lo hice a propósito?- me miro completamente frustrada y triste - ¿crees que es lindo no poder recordar?

- ¿Recordar qué?- la mire queriendo conseguir la respuesta…durante unos segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron y trataron de explicarse el pensamiento del otro pero…

- Lo nuestro- bajo Milk su cabeza comenzando a llorar – desearía poder recordar lo nuestro Goku- me miro con mucho dolor haciéndome sentir tan mal que me maldecía por haberle gritado

- ¿lo nuestro? – la mire confundido sin comprender

- Eres increíble- me miro enfadada Milk, quitándose el cinturón del auto para luego abrir la puerta del auto

- ¿Qué haces?- grite dándome cuenta que Milk se quería bajar

- ¡Tomaré un taxi!-grito Milk cerrando la puerta de mi auto bruscamente

- ¡OYE ESPERA!- dije saliendo del auto para convencerla de que se quedase

- No pienso esperar Son Goku- grito Milk tapándose la boca y quedando algo atónita – dije…dije Son Goku- susurro algo sorprendida tocándose los labios

- Claro que lo dijiste- dije interrumpiéndola – Ese es mi apellido, además tu solías llamarme de esa manera cuando te enojabas mucho conmigo ¿no lo recuerdas?- comente algo confundido preguntándome porque Milk actuaba de esa manera

- No puede ser- dijo Milk tocándose la cabeza y mirándome confundida – esto no puede ser posible

- ¿Qué cosa no puede ser posible?- la mire confundido

- Yo…- me miro durante un momento para luego levantar su mano haciendo parar un taxi – yo…yo debo irme- dijo Milk entrando al taxi desapareciendo de mi vista

- ¿Qué?- pronuncie algo desconcertado mirando como Milk se había ido, al darme cuenta que Milk se había ido y que yo debía llevarla - ¡Maldición! Deje que se fuera- comencé a darme golpes en la cabeza, por mi estupidez, pero que mas daba Milk iría a Duval Business por lo que me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a Duval Business ya eran las 8:15

* * *

**En otro lugar**

_- Bueno hace tres días que se cumplió un mes del secuestro de Milk Duval, hace dos días el señor / vino a esta cabaña a hablar con Milk Duval, sinceramente no se dé que hablaron pero hace dos días la señorita Duval se quedo en el despacho del señor / hasta las 8 de la noche y no probo ni un solo bocado, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue al día siguiente cuando en la tarde la señorita Duval bajo de su cuarto gritando ¡COMO PUDO! Obviamente al investigar de este hecho me di cuenta de que el padre de la señorita Duval se había accidentado, ni bien me entere de ese hecho el señor / comenzó a llamarme; en ese instante fui hacia su despacho viendo como la señorita Duval estaba desmayada, la subimos a su cuarto y pues la examine….note como es que ella padecía de desnutrición aguda, era algo obvio durante todo este mes de encierro ella no había querido comer nada y se paraba llorando, no me hubiera sorprendido que si no detectábamos esto ella podría haberse enfermado de anemia…aun así durante toda su exanimación ella no paraba e mencionar a un tal Goku…desde ese momento hasta ahora ella no ha despertado por lo que tuve que ponerle un suero; ahora las ordenes del señor / son que Milk Duval debe comer y si se opusiera la obligáramos…aun así y me cupo por esto- el hombre pelinegro baja su cabeza algo triste – me da mucha pena ver cómo es que esta chica sufre- se sacude la cabeza para volver a ver la cámara- ¿qué digo? ¿Acaso olvide lo que dije? Prometí ser el hombre más despiadado del mundo…pero creo que el señor / se gana el premio ¡no entiendo! el tiene todo el dinero del mundo y puede tener a cualquier chica pero… ¿por qué tanta obsesión con Milk Duval? …CORTE_

La pantalla volvió a pintar el fondo azul dejándonos perplejos a ambos

- Maldición- logre oír de Vegeta golpeando la mesita de mi sala – Milk estuvo desnutrida durante su secuestro

- No deberías preocuparte de eso Vegeta –dije bajando un poco mi cabeza por estar triste-lo que más me preocupa es que en estas cintas no podemos saber el nombre del jefe de todo este embrollo, siempre que el secuestrador lo menciona sale un / sin siquiera darnos una pista

- Bulma- susurro algo frustrado Vegeta –necesitamos investigar sobre Junanago –note como sus manos me tomaron de los hombros haciendo conectar nuestras miradas…note como Vegeta se había sonrojado y por impulso me había soltado alejándose – disculpa- susurro algo avergonzado para luego mirarme como una total desconocida-pero no me había dado cuenta que tenias unos lindos ojos- tal comentario me había dejado algo sorprendida haciendo acelerar mi corazón

- Vaya- susurre algo apenada – esta es la primera vez que alguien me hace un elogio por mis ojos- lo mire nuevamente – gracias Vegeta

- Es que es la verdad- volvió a interrumpirme Vegeta – tus ojos tienen un color especial y un brillo que nunca había visto

- Jaja ¡Ya basta!- dije tocándome las mejillas – me estás haciendo sonrojar

- Oye- dijo Vegeta mirándome nuevamente – que un amigo te haga elogios no significa que sea malo ¿o sí?

- Pues… - lo mire algo triste por la palabra que había usado "amigo" ¿por qué solo me veía como a una amiga? Yo deseaba que me elogiara como lo haría con Milk…no como a una amiga – será mejor que me aliste para ir a mi oficina- dije parándome- después de todo ya son las 8 de la mañana

- Tienes razón además…

- ¿hola Goku? – logramos oír de la televisión causando nuestra atención e impresión al ver como el video tenía una escena muy particular, Milk estaba justo en frente de la pantalla con un celular en su oreja

- Milk…Milk amor como estas- logramos oír otra voz que nos aprecia muy familiar

- Goku- gritamos algo sorprendidos reconociendo esa voz de inmediato

- Muy bien mi amor ¿y tú?- vimos como Milk comenzaba a llorar

- Como siempre algo aburrido y cansado, esta maestría me está matando, aun así nuestro amor me mantiene en pie- se logra oír por parte de Goku

- ¿Cómo puede ser esto?…- susurra Vegeta siendo callado luego por mi

- Nuestro amor lo lograra todo- se nota como Milk comenzaba a bajar la cabeza- aun así no puedo evitar extrañarte mucho

- Amor ya ha pasado 3 meses y yo tampoco puedo quitarte de mi cabeza…sabes quiero volver a Boston y tenerte en mis brazos – de la nada vemos como Milk levanta la mirada hacia la cámara y susurra un notable "basta por favor" pero luego de un rato se nota como hace fuerzas para hablar

- Amor ya sabes en qué quedamos, debemos pasar esta prueba sino nuestra relación seria otra más del montón- susurro algo triste

- Milk lo sé- se nota que Goku se pone triste – ¡TE AMO TANTO! Me has hecho caso ¿no?

- ¿a que te refieres amor?- susurra dulcemente pero confundida Milk

- Me refiero a que si me hiciste caso en que salgas con tus amigas y disfrutes del aire libre…no quiero que te quedes encerrada despéjate tal vez eso te ayude- ¡no podía ser! ¿Acaso Goku no sabía nada? Era algo obvio que esta cinta se grabo durante el secuestro de Milk pero Goku estaba hablando con Milk esto no tenia coherencia ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Goku hablase con Milk durante su periodo de secuestro?

- Goku…-se notaba como Milk estaba frustrada, siguió conteniendo las lagrimas hasta que…

- Milk discúlpame pero debo colgar debo irme…TE AMO MUCHO AMOR y prométeme que estaras bien– pide Goku esperando la respuesta de Milk

-Goku…te lo prometo- se notaban muchas ms lagrima en el rostro de Milk - cuídate un beso- susurra Milk finalmente cortando la llamada

De la nada se ve una cara frustrada y dolida por parte de Milk hacia la cámara y se nota que se para algo brusca

- ¡Espero que estés contento!- grita dolida Milk saliendo de la habitación llorando con mucho dolor…otra vez la pantalla se torna azul pero curiosamente con un mensaje

"Durante el mediodía en el Café World un paquete estará oculto en la silla de la mesa 5, la siguiente pista estará ahí"

- No puede ser- susurre con lagrimas en mis mejillas por haber visto el sufrimiento de mi amiga – Ese secuestrador es un maldito- no me importo si Vegeta me mirase comencé a llorar desconsoladamente comenzando a golpear la mesita, mis manos comenzaron a taparme la cara…estaba frustrada y dolida ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien hiciera algo así?

- Tranquilízate- note como Vegeta me había abrazado tomándome por sorpresa, el tono de su voz también trasmitía dolor - Solo sé que al encontrar a este secuestrador yo mismo me encargare de molerlo a golpes

- Vegeta…- dije tratando de calmarme – gracias- susurre antes de ocultar mi cara en uno de sus hombros – muchas gracias-

* * *

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y todos estábamos sentados en la sala de reuniones, para ser más precisa mi mamá, mi tío Masato, Goku y yo estábamos sentados…Bulma no había dado indicios de aparecer y pues mi mamá y mi tío parecían estar enojados

- "¡Bulma aparece de una vez!"- comencé a pedirme mentalmente, necesitaba hablar con ella muchas cosas que me habían pasado y estaba bastante confundida como para poder sacar alguna conclusión…ya era martes y si daba una perspectiva era algo extraño pues…el sábado Vegeta y yo nos habíamos hecho novios y con solo 3 días de relación esta se había terminado, bueno en cierta forma ya que había hecho un trato con Vegeta… si el descubría a mi secuestrador en 6 meses me casaría con el pero si no lo lograba me dejaría libre – puff- dije soltando un suspiro – "¡Que vida la mía!" – volví a pensar mirando esta vez involuntariamente hacia Goku, al verlo note que su vista estaba posada en mi y esto me puso algo incomoda por lo que cambie de dirección a mi vista comenzando otra vez a pensar sobre Goku, esto era peor pues ayer habíamos estado a punto de acostarnos ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto? Además no me entraba en la cabeza que fui yo la que le había pedido poseerme…

**FLASH BACK**

- Goku- dije algo sonrojada Milk

- Que quieres amor- logre oír de sus labios mientras él me tenía aun en sus brazos

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme?- comencé a besar su cuello queriendo sentir más placer, no sé porque pero mi cuerpo me suplicaba continuar y no podía evitarlo

- Hare lo que tú quieras- dijo Goku acercándome más a su cuerpo

- Poséeme- susurre en su oído, otorgándole así mi cuerpo, no me arrepentía deseaba sentirme suya, deseaba ser de Goku.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-"¿Qué me había pasado?" – me volví a preguntar tratando de recriminarme fue cuando…

- Milk ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto mi madre mirándome confundida

- ¿eh?- moví mi cabeza despertando de mi meditación

- ¿Qué pasa acaso no dormiste bien?- pregunto sarcásticamente Goku

- Pues eso- dije mirándolo enfadada- tu mas que…

- DISCULPEN – interrumpió nadie más y nadie menos que Bulma dejándome completamente atónita – EN SERIO ME DISCULPO MUCHO POR EL RETRASO

- ¡Vaya ya era hora que llegaras!- grito mi madre en un tono bastante enojado

- Tía en serio que…- trato de excusarse Bulma antes de que…

- Esto es inconcebible Bulma Brief- grito mi tío Masato completamente ofendido- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tan tarde?

- Papá discúlpame…sucedió un percance y pues no pude venir mas antes- dijo Bulma completamente avergonzada

- Bulma ¿crees que un…?- trato mi mamá de volver a regañar a Bulma pero esto ¡ya era el colmo!

- ¡Suficiente mamá! – Grite enojada– Bulma nunca llega tarde y hoy que lo hace ¿la tratan así? Yo aceptaría que regañen de esa forma a alguien como yo pero no a Bulma- mire a mis dos mayores completamente atónitos sin entender porque había dicho eso

- Vaya muy buena defensora- se oyó un aplauso y una voz que yo ya conocía, sin mucho más me volqué a ver a ese hombre cuando oí – lamentablemente una chica algo insolente ¿no lo crees Azura?- no sé porque esas palabras me habían asombrado no lo entendía pero me estaba incomodando

- Vaya Bardock, esa manía de entrar tarde e interrumpiendo la reunión siempre es tu estilo- susurro mi madre cruzándose de brazos – si vamos a hablar de educación comienza por ti, luego por tu hijo – note como mi mamá había elevado su mirada para mirar al señor Son y decir - y si aun te queda tiempo recién permitiré que te fijes en mi hija- la mirada de mi madre con la del dueño de Weapons Company estaban muy conectadas pero de una manera que solo demostraba enojo y rivalidad por lo que algo asustada decidí hablar

- Discúlpeme señor Son si le resulte algo malcriada…pero Bulma Brief no se merecía ese regaño – me pare mirándolo, cortando así un poco la tensión del ambiente que el padre de Goku y mi madre producían

- Vaya- dijo el padre de Goku acercándose a mi sector – me sorprende que hayas sido una persona madura y te hayas disculpado- note como ese señor se colocaba justo detrás mío para luego continuar– aun así…falta mucho para que recién pueda quitarme el sombrero ante usted…señorita Duval

- ¡Basta Bardock! – Grito mi madre mirando muy enfadada al señor Son – mi hija no necesita que te quites el sombrero ante ella, y puedo asegurarte que nunca lo requerirá- en serio que las reacciones de mi mamá me estaban asustando ¿por qué estaba tan alterada? Y el señor Son no se quedaba atrás el también era agresivo

- Pues Azura en ese caso…-comenzó a hablar el señor Son, ya lo veía venir diría algo malo

- ¡Suficiente ustedes dos!- interrumpió mi tío Masato calmando a mi madre y al señor Son – muéstrense como personas maduras y alejen sus problemas personales del trabajo, por si no lo recuerdan ESE ES EL JURAMENTO DE UN EMPRESARIO EXITOSO

- Pues en ese caso, yo me retiro de la sala- grito mi madre saliendo de la sala muy enojada

- Espera Azura- dijo mi tío Masato siguiéndola – tu Bardock acompáñame- ordeno mi tío antes de salir de la sala

- Vaya ahora yo seré el culpable – susurro el señor Son siguiendo a mi tío Masato enojado

De la nada Bulma, Goku y yo habíamos aparecido solos en esa sala, con cara de asombro y embobados

- Esto sí que es genial- dijo Bulma algo avergonzada- y pensar que yo cause todo esto

- No te culpes- susurro Goku atrayendo mi atención ¿por qué decía eso?

- Como que no debería culparme- respondió algo enojada Bulma- si no hubiera llegado tarde esto…

- De todos modos pasaría tarde o temprano ¿no Milk?- dijo Goku mirándome, esperando mi respuesta

- ¿y yo como debería de saber eso?- respondí confundida – yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de…

- ¡Milk deja de actuar así!- grito cansado Goku mirándome con una cara de enojado – No me gusta que te hagas a las locas TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS SE ODIAN - ¿Qué decía Goku? ¿Por qué susurraba que me hacía a las locas? ¿Nuestras familias se odiaban? Goku si que era increíble me pedía cosas que sinceramente no podía sinceramente recordar.

- ¡BASTA! – Grite tapándome los oídos por sus gritos – Ya me canse de esto – me paré dirigiéndome a la salida - ¡ERES UN INSESIBLE!- grite muy fuerte antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a mi oficina a llorar, estaba harta no soportaba escuchar que Goku me tratase de esa manera

- ¿acaso no lo sabes?- me pregunte a mi misma entrando a mi oficina - ¿acaso no sabes que tengo amnesia y no recuerdo nada Goku?- me deje llevar por la gravedad y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas detrás de la puerta de la oficina sobre el piso; necesitaba estar sola…

* * *

- ¡BASTA! – Grito completamente enojada Milk tapándose sus oídos – Ya me canse de esto – note como Milk se paraba y se dirigía a la salida - ¡ERES UN INSESIBLE!- oí antes de que la puerta se cerrara bruscamente

- ¿Qué…qué le paso? – comente completamente sorprendido

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?- dijo Bulma esta vez mirándome completamente enojada

- ¿Qué me pasa a mi?- respondí sarcástico – Pues a mi nada pero se nota que ha Milk…-no pude continuar pues una cachetada había llegado a mi mejilla dejándome atónito, al ver quien había sido el o la agresora vi a Bulma en frente mío.

- ¿Bulma?- la mire confundido - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás volviendo loca? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- comencé a enojarme ¿Bulma estaba loca o qué?

- Eres un estúpido y tonto- se notaba que Bulma se estaba controlando, pero no entendía porque hacia eso ¿Qué había hecho yo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – la mire desafiante queriendo saber su respuesta

- ¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de preguntarme eso?- Bulma si que estaba a un paso de explotar pero ¿por qué?

- No te entiendo- la mire esperando a recibir otro golpe (Bulma si que estaba enojada), pero lo que note fue que sus manos hacían puños y gotas de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar

- ¿Por qué no la protegiste Goku?- Bulma comenzó a llorar mirándome completamente destrozada

¿Proteger a quien?- la mire confundido sintiéndome mal por la lágrimas de Bulma

- ¿Por qué permitiste que la secuestraran? ¿Por qué permitiste que la maltrataran? ¿Por qué permitiste que le quitaran su pasado?- Bulma comenzó llorar con más fuerza tomándome de la camisa para encararme con cada pregunta; aunque yo no entendía a quien se refería ni porque me lo decía, un fuerte punzón en mi corazón se hacía presente incomodándome

- ¿Bulma de quien estás hablando?- la mire completamente confundido…de la nada algo vino a mi mente asustándome completamente – No…no me digas que…

- Goku ¿acaso nunca te enteraste? – Bulma comenzó a enojarse, lo notaba por el elevo de sus voz

- ¿Enterarme de que Bulma?- ya era la tercera persona que me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué DEBIA ENTERARME?

- ¡Goku! – se noto como Bulma tomo aire para luego pronunciar -Milk fue secuestrada durante 10 meses por 4 desconocidos – de la nada mis ojos se abrieron sintiendo como un balde de agua fría se echaba sobre mi espalada dejándome un sentimiento muy horrendo ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- ¿Milk fue secuestrada? ¿Bulma estás jugando?- pregunté deseando escuchar una negativa, no quería aceptarlo, movía mi cabeza en signo de negación, pero…

- ¡No Goku! Milk fue secuestrada dos semanas después de tu viaje…Milk – se noto como Bulma bajaba su cabeza. Como si de una película se tratase, sentí como el tiempo se había detenido y como muchas emociones comenzaban a brotar dentro de mí; sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y mi cara expresaba angustia sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y mis pies temblaban. Aceptar esa realidad era algo imposible para mi…por última vez volví a cuestionar, quería asegurarme

- Milk… ¿Milk fue secuestrada?- susurre sintiendo como me desvanecía y como mi corazón se doblaba de dolor, ya no aguantaba deseaba que alguien me pellizcara y despertase de ese sueño…

.

.

.

**Vayaaaa! Dios Mio! Oh My God! Acht Du Mein Gott! Goku...Goku :O :O :O AH! se enterooo! dios miooo (Bulma si que fue muy dura me dio risa XD) pero dios SE ENTEROOO que ira a pasar con Milk y Goku desde ahora que pasaraaa, creo que vi ademas alguna señal de Vegeta y Bulma? o me lo imagine? Ellos ya saben que Milk y Goku hablaban ¿que haran? Los Son y Duval pelean muy fuerteeee Azura y Bardock dios dieron miedo y por sobre todo lo que mas me preocupa ¿Milk perdonara a Goku o no lo hara? Hay dioos muchas emociones ¿o no?**

**jajaja bueno chicas creo que simplemente me perdonaran ¿o no? ¿Estoy a salvo o aun no? jajaja pues debido a ser una malvada y mala desearian tortutrarme con una inner o es demasiada maldad XD XD eso depende de ustedes aun asi esto no acaba aqui**

**El capitulo 24 esta de fabula! es mas creo que se queedarian asi :O :O :O :O :O :O (aun mas impactados que con este cap) jaja pero recien publique el 23 asi que no podre el 24 _ (de la nada le llega un tomate por malvada) bueno U_U en el siguiente capitulo habra mucha mas accion y sorpresa por lo que espero que se preparen XD jaja disfruten mucho de su fin de semana y pues hasta el siguiente vierneees cuidensee**

**Besos Amorxita ;) ;) **


	24. Capítulo 24: ¡Perdóname!

Sin Comentarios ^/^

**La-Gran-Milk: **Jaja gracias por apoyarme siempre en serio te lo agradesco mucho jaja pues si yo tengo el futuro de Goku y Milk en mis manos y pues ahora despues de 1 semana de martirio te dejo este cap :) YO tampoco deseo que acabe la historia jaja es como un hijooo jajajaa =D

**Mayra: **Jaja gracias por tus comentarios tan lindooos jajajaa en serio jaja que bien que te guste la historia y pues ahora espero que te guste muucho este cap =D ¿Que ira a pasar ahora con Goku y Milk?

**Kaoru Himurita: **Jaja la maldad me invade pero en este cap ¿sera que volvere a hacer lo mismo? Interumpir es mi estilo soy la tipìca dramática jajaja pregunta a la gente que me conoce XD aun asi Kaoruu gracias por tus reviews me gustaaan =D

**JanellaBround: J**aja pues claro ¡Bienvenida! de nuevo XD jajaja en serio muchas gracias por comenzar a apoyarme te lo agradeco de corazon en serio, espero que este cap te encanteee ^/^ Thanks x el review!

**Haide: **Jaja lo que te depara en este cap Haide XD jajaja aun asi me paso siempre corto en el momento mas criticooo :S :S jaja ya veremosen futuros caps el secuestro jajaja espero te guste muucho este cap y gracias X EL REVIEW (muchas gracias por apoyarmeee)

**Mari3304** ¡te extrañe! no habia quien me amenazee :( jajaja **Raquel:** ¿Que paso donde te perdisteee? jajaja espero tu review **Angelicacuario** (te extrañe tambieeen jajaa) **Kiara** ¿donde te fuisteee jajaja no te veo jajaja **Rous** mi primera lectora ¿QUE ES DE TIIIII jajaja ojala des rastros de vidaaa ^_^

Jaja solo les dire que disfruten de este capitulo jajaja abajo nos leemos ;) ;) (Como siempre gracias por los tan lindos e inspiradores reviewwws =D)

* * *

**Capítulo 24: ¡Perdóname!**

_- Milk…. ¿Milk fue secuestrada?- susurre sintiendo como me desvanecía y como mi corazón se doblaba de dolor, ya no aguantaba deseaba que alguien me pellizcara y despertase de ese sueño…_

- Si Goku- susurro Bulma muy triste causándome una tremenda herida en el alma, se notaba que esto tampoco era fácil para Bulma, ella estaba tratando de contener su llanto también; de la nada sentí como volvió a mover los labios para decirme… – y eso no es lo peor- esa frase aumentaba aun más mi frustración ¿que mal mas podía pasar? simplemente ya no quería oír pero debía…- al ser rescatada Milk descubrimos que tenia amnesia crónica, Milk no recuerda casi nada de su pasado, prácticamente está volviendo a vivir, Goku…Milk solo supo tu nombre por el álbum que le regalaste – aquella afirmación me había dejado aun mas dolido ¿Milk no recordaba nada? ¿Amnesia crónica?, de la nada abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que este era el fragmento que necesitaba de Milk

- Milk…- susurre antes de caer en el piso - ¡Mi Milk!- comencé a recordar todo lo que Milk me había dicho desde que nos habíamos reencontrado

**FLASH BACKS**

_-suéltame-dijo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre- yo no tengo que decir nada y tampoco oírte…yo no te conozco -dijo aun forcejeando_

_- ¿así? Si fuera así me explicarías como dijiste mi nombre ¿eh? ¿Crees que soy un idiota?-le grite aun agarrándola-no creas que me olvidare de todo no Milk Duval NO SOY EL MISMO DE ANTES- la mire con mucho odio_

_- Te juro que no sé quién eres-dijo aun tratando de zafarse de mi agarre- se que te llamas Goku y que fuimos pareja pero…no sé nada mas- dijo comenzando a lagrimear, se notaba que estaba completamente asustada y confundida _

…_**.**_

_-¿Porque me haces esto?-escuche de su boca-TE JURO QUE NO TE CONOSCO-continuo gritando ¿acaso era tan cínica? - si en realidad fuimos pareja debí ser una completa tonta-dijo zafándose de mi agarre. _

…_**.**_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes? – Le pregunte tratando de contener mi ira – Ni que no te acordaras de lo que fuimos – dije sarcásticamente – me dirás que olvidaste esto – dije seductoramente tomándola de la cintura para luego intentar besarla, aunque mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera deseaba volver a probar sus labios pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me alejo de ella_

_- Es exactamente eso, no lo recuerdo – me dijo muy enojada separándome de ella_

…_**.**_

_- mm- logre oír de sus labios – yo no sé a qué te refieres con problemas sentimentales – comenzó a mirarme queriendo retarme – la única relación que tendríamos sería la de dos vecinos que se odian mutuamente ¿o me equivoco?_

…_**.**_

_- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me odias?- dijo finalmente provocando mi sorpresa_

_- ¿por qué te odio?- pregunté confuso tomando su mentón para mirarla directo a los ojos – Milk ¿por qué tratas de evadir el tema?_

_- Yo no estoy evadiendo nada- dijo mirándome más frustrada que nunca- ¿Goku acaso tu?_

…_**.**_

_- No claro que no- dije mirándola directo a los ojos - ella es mi nana Amanda ¿no te acuerdas?_

_- Eres increíble- dijo Milk mirándome enfadada – ¿sabes algo? tu sí que eres un insensible- pronuncio para luego tratar de irse a su departamento_

…_**.**_

_- Milk tu y yo nos amábamos ¿qué te pasa?- pregunte comenzando a frustrarme – tú eras mi vida, lo eras todo para mi, nunca hice algo malo como para que me terminaras aún así lo hiciste- comencé a tomarla por ambos hombros – Milk respóndeme, explícame porque terminaste conmigo Milk necesito saberlo, te necesito- comencé a rogarle mirándola directo a los ojos_

_- Goku ¿acaso no lo sabes?- dijo Milk mirándome sorprendida y confundida_

_- ¿Saber qué Milk?- la mire confundido – lo único que sé es que ahora que te veo tan cerca de mí pero a la vez tan distante no puedo vivir sin ti ¡me vuelvo loco!_

…_**.**_

_- ¡BASTA!- comenzó a llorar desesperada – no puedes amarme eso no es correcto…yo…- me miro fijamente a los ojos, estos me transmitían que algo no andaba bien…dentro mío no deseaba escuchar lo que ella diría - ¡Yo no te recuerdo Goku! – dijo dejándome atónito y separándose de mi- Goku hoy solo te seguí la corriente por descargas hormonales yo no te amo, no puedo amar a alguien que me lastimo tanto como tú lo hiciste, por favor vete- comenzó a abrir la puerta… ¿pero cómo? ¿En qué momento me había quitado la llave?_

_- ¿no me recuerdas? – la mire fijamente totalmente confundido ¿a qué se refería MiIk? No comprendía_

_- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando todo esto me paso eh?- comenzó a gritarme – si dices que me amabas tanto ¿como permitiste que me pasase eso? No Goku yo no te importe ya que ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme como estaba… tú fuiste grosero conmigo sin ser sensible para nada- tomo una pausa - ¡VETE! No quiero saber más de ti Goku vete por favor- dijo empujándome para luego sacarme del departamento completamente confundido y atónito, no puse objeción y entre a mi departamento no sin antes ver su puerta por última vez_

…_**.**_

_- Desearía recordarlo- susurro algo triste Milk mirándome con desesperación_

_- ¿Qué?- pregunte mirándola algo sorprendido y frenando de golpe el auto - ¿por qué juegas así conmigo? – pronuncie algo enojado con las palabras de la pelinegro_

_- Yo no estoy jugando contigo- dijo Milk defendiéndose totalmente ofendida – todo lo que dije es la verdad_

_- ¿Y cómo no vas a poder recordar lo que paso aquí? – Comente completamente enojado – Milk deja de jugar de esta manera, por si no lo sabías yo tengo sentimientos y soy una persona de carne y hueso; si lastimarme era lo que querías lograr…felicitaciones lo conseguiste- la miré completamente enojado_

_- ¿Tu crees que lo hice a propósito?- me miro completamente frustrada y triste - ¿crees que es lindo no poder recordar?_

_- ¿Recordar qué?- la mire queriendo conseguir la respuesta…durante unos segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron y trataron de explicarse el pensamiento del otro pero…_

_- Lo nuestro- bajo Milk su cabeza comenzando a llorar – desearía poder recordar lo nuestro Goku- me miro con mucho dolor haciéndome sentir tan mal que me maldecía por haberle gritado_

_- ¿lo nuestro? – la mire confundido sin comprender_

_- Eres increíble- me miro enfadada Milk, quitándose el cinturón del auto para luego abrir la puerta del auto_

**FIN FLASH BACKS**

- ¡Maldición! ella me lo repitió muchas veces y aun así terminaba diciéndole egoísta o cobarde cuando en realidad me decía la verdad- comencé a golpear el piso por mi frustración – Milk amor ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?- mi corazón me lastimaba deseaba morirme en ese rato ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Pero la pregunta más grande era… ¿Dónde estuve yo mientras todo esto había pasado?

- Goku…no fue nada fácil rescatar a Milk…ella estuvo a punto de morir el día de su rescate…es mas Milk no tenía esa amnesia crónica el día de su rescate, todo paso justo cuando…- Bulma se detuvo causando una pausa gigante incomodando al ambiente… ¡incomodándome a mí!

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte completamente asustado de escuchar lo que Bulma diría, note como había tomado aire para luego continuar con su relato…

- El día que recibimos una llamada de la ubicación de Milk teníamos como referencia una cabaña en el bosque…pero al llegar a dicha cabaña descubrimos que los secuestradores y Milk habían desaparecido...fue una completa decepción descubrir eso pero…pero la policía no perdió las esperanzas y encontraron un rastro con el que nos dimos cuenta que si los secuestradores y Milk habían escapado habían huido a pie por lo que recuperamos las esperanzas y seguimos el rastro hasta que…- Bulma volvió a dudar en seguir pero yo deseaba oír que había pasado por lo que…

- ¿Y qué paso?- pregunte muy desesperado mirándola con mucha frustración…después de estar largo tiempo mirándonos note como Bulma bajo su cabeza y con algo de resignación comenzó a hablar…

- Había un barranco…ni muy alto ni muy bajo…mis tíos Gyumao, Azura y yo estábamos en un helicóptero de la policía cuando pudimos ver a Milk…lastimosamente la escena que teníamos en frente no era muy grata – Bulma comenzó a tragar saliva y a temblar cuando intento continuar – Milk estaba acorralada por un hombre, todos supusimos que sería uno de los secuestradores; o era el hombre o era el barranco…- Bulma cerró sus ojos queriendo continuar…

**FLASH BACK**

Habían muchos policías en la tierra rodeando al hombre y solo un helicóptero donde estábamos nosotros - La policía te tiene rodeado levanta las manos y deja en paz a Milk Duval- grito uno de los policías en el helicóptero…

- ¡Milk hija!- grito mi tía Azura completamente feliz al ver a mi amiga de toda la vida

- Ma… ¡mamá!- grito Milk muy feliz mirando a mi tía Azura

- Mi niña- grito mi tío Gyumao sacando su cabeza por la ventana-

- Papá- grito Milk queriendo llorar por su alegría – Me alegra…

- Milk gracias a Dios – grite yo volviendo a ver a mi amiga después de 10 meses

- ¡Bulma!- dijo Milk muy sorprendida para luego poner un rostro iluminado de alegría alado de un – tu también viniste

- ¡BASTA! - grito el hombre interrumpiendo nuestro momento de reencuentro (ojo aun estábamos en el helicóptero) – no dejare… ¡no permitiré! que se lleven a Milk Duval- en ese mismísimo momento el hombre toma a Milk con un cuchillo en el cuello y comienza con su amenaza – Si no quieren ver muerta a su hijita señores Duval será mejor que me traigan un auto y paralicen en este momento a la policía

- ¡SUELTAME!- logramos oír de Milk mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de ese hombre

- ¡TU CALLATE! – Grito ese hombre a Milk para luego mirarnos y decir – policía y señores Duval ¡ya me oyeron! Les dije que quería un…- en cuestión de segundos Milk logra zafarse del agarre de ese hombre mordiéndole el brazo para intentar escapar

- ¡Milk! - grita muy asustada mi tía Azura temiendo lo peor – Piloto ¡baje este helicóptero de inmediato!

- en seguida señora – dice el piloto intentando aterrizar pero es cuando un balazo nos impide tocar tierra

- ¡NO SUELTAME!- logramos oír de Milk siendo otra vez agarrada por ese hombre, pude notar cómo es que ese hombre se acercaba mas a ese precipicio cuando dijo…

- Un paso más señores Duval o policía y Milk morirá por una terrible caída – la mirada de ese secuestrador si que era siniestra por lo que todos teníamos miedo a que Milk le pasase algo

- No espera- grito mi tío tratando de razonar con el secuestrador – por favor suéltala, prometemos no arrestarte si la dejas, por favor tranquilízate- mi tío sonaba muy nervioso y quien no su hija podía morir si dábamos un mal paso…

- ¿Creen que me creeré eso?- comenzó a bufarse el secuestrador – quiero el auto y a la policía paralizada sino…no responderé –amenazo el hombre aun con Milk en brazos

- ¡No le hagan caso!- grito de la anda Milk – este hombre solo sigue ordenes el verdadero jefe de todo esto es…

- ¡MALDITA CIERRA LA BOCA!- dijo el hombre mientras apretaba el cuello de Milk

- ¡Déjala cobarde!- grite desesperada, mientras veía como Milk trataba de zafarse de ese hombre y este trataba de ahorcarla

- ¡Milk!- comenzó a llorar mi tía – piloto ¡baje el helicóptero!

- No tía es muy arriesgado ese hombre podría lastimar a Milk- susurre frustrada de no poder hacer nada, es en ese momento que se ve como Milk logra zafarse otra vez de ese hombre y es cuando comienza a gritar

- El verdadero jefe –comenzó a decir Milk agitadamente por el agarre de ese hombre- el hombre que dio la orden de secuestrarme es…-en ese momento el secuestrador toma desprevenida a Milk y la empuja hacia el precipicio

- ¡NO MILK!- gritamos al unísono mis tíos y yo, al ver como Milk comenzó a caer chocando fuertemente con las piedras que habían en las bajadas

- ¡Mi hija! ¡Gyumao mi niña!- comenzó a llorar mi tía perdiendo toda esperanza en el pecho de mi tío

- Policía dígale a sus camaradas que arresten a ese hombre y usted baje al precipicio debemos ver…necesitamos ver que tan fuerte fue el golpe…-susurro mi tío también dando a su hija por muerta

- Milk… ¡MILK!- grite frustrada comenzando a llorar. Al llegar al lugar de la caída baje inmediatamente del helicóptero para ir a ver a Milk, por suerte en nuestro helicóptero un paramédico había entrado por lo que el comenzó a ver sus signos vitales

- Nosotros también vamos- grito mi tía siendo detenida por mí

- Tía debes quedarte aquí solo el paramédico y yo iremos, confía en mi si- susurre dando esperanzas a mi tía

- Bulma yo…tu ganas puedes ir- dijo mi tía algo triste y resignada

- Señorita Brief hay que apresurarse- dijo el paramédico atrayendo mi atención haciéndome seguirlo al llegar donde estaba Milk me quede espantada y asombrada si bien la caída había sido muy fuerte solo su cabeza sangraba aunque era horrendo me sorprendió mucho ver que su cuerpo solo tenía rasguños, pero eso no era lo peor al parecer Milk no respiraba…

- Dígame por favor que está viva- suplique mirando como el paramédico revisaba a Milk

- Señorita….la señorita Duval está viva pero…- por un momento me había tranquilizado pero ese "pero" volvía a inquietarme

-Pero…- susurre mirando la cara del paramédico, era algo casi obvio que no sería buenas noticias

- Dudo que vaya a sobrevivir…si bien la señorita sobrevivió a tremenda caída, no debemos ignorar los golpes que se hizo…lo más probable es que este teniendo un derrame cerebral…no creo que se pueda hacer algo - dijo algo triste el paramédico colocándole algo con la jeringa…esas palabras sin nada de esperanza me habían roto el alma causándome un dolor tan tremendo ¿acaso ya estaba escrito que Milk no volvería a Boston nunca más?

- Maldición- susurre sintiendo como mi llanto comenzaba a hacerse presente para luego volverse algo intenso – Mi mejor amiga…mi hermana no tiene esperanzas- mire al paramédico tratando de sacarle alguna respuesta

- Lamento decirle que no tenemos muchas señorita aun así…- de la nada notamos como Milk comenzaba a decir -ayúdenme…ayúdenme-

- Milk- susurre mirándola con esperanza – aun habla podemos actuar- susurre alegre

-¡Debemos actuar cuanto antes! le puse una sustancia que hará que el derrame cerebral no sea tan intenso, aun así debo decirle que esto afectara mucho a la memoria de la señorita Duval debido a que matara algunas neuronas y lastimara el hemisferio derecho de su cabeza- al oír esas palabras me asuste mucho, Milk tal vez no recordaría si eso pasaba ¿Qué haríamos?- debemos apresurarnos señorita- dijo el paramédico cargando a Milk con delicadeza interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Si de inmediato- susurre parándome y dirigiéndome junto al paramédico al helicóptero- Piloto al hospital de inmediato- grite haciendo que nos fuéramos al hospital

- Bulma ¿Milk está viva? –pregunto mi tía con alegría al ver a Milk

- Por el momento si pero Milk estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral es por eso que el paramédico le inyecto algo pero...hay la gran posibilidad de que Milk no recuerde nada- susurre viendo la cara de sorpresa de mis tíos

- No puede ser- susurro mi tío triste – mi Milk no recordara nada

- Hija…- susurro con impotencia mi tía bajando su cabeza, mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a tomar vuelo; en mi ventana pude ver como el secuestrador ya había sido capturado y llevado a la cárcel…

2 días después Milk abrió sus ojos siendo nuestros mayores temores realizados…Milk no recordaba nada…

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Milk…-susurré después de haber oído el relato de Bulma sintiéndome miserable – Como pudieron hacerle eso…ella no merecía esto, son unos malditos- baje mi cabeza aun estando en el piso

- Goku- dijo Bulma tomándome del hombro- será mejor que hables con Milk…ella necesita de tu apoyo…

- Bulma- dije mirándola - ¡Tienes razón! Lo mejor será que vayamos a solucionar las cosas, yo…yo la quiero de vuelta- susurre causando sorpresa a Bulma

- ¿Eh? Goku pero…- dijo ella mientras yo me paraba

- Si dime- respondí esperando a escuchar lo que quisiera decirme

- Olvídalo, ve y habla con ella, su oficina es la del final del pasillo derecho- dijo Bulma, ni bien termino de hablar yo ya había salido de la sala de reuniones para ir a hablar con Milk

- Amor…nunca más te volveré a dejar- dije mientras corría hacia la oficina de Milk…

* * *

Continuaba lagrimeando, esta vez ya no estaba en el piso sentada había optado por sentarme en uno de los sillones de mi sala (en mi oficina), la forma de actuar de Goku me destrozaba el corazón ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan insensible Goku?- dije dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de pena – Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarme de ti pero no quiero hacerlo…se que eso me lastimaría mas… ¿como te sacare de mi corazón? ¡Como!

- Tal vez no deberías de hacerlo- logre oír de alguien que estaba en mi oficina

- Tu…no…no puede ser- dije congelándome por completo a oír esa voz tan conocía por mi

- En mi opinión el tonto de Goku no se merece perdón, al menos si no tuviera una excusa ni yo lo perdonaría- esa voz estaba detrás mío…lo que ahora venía a mi mente era ¿Cómo había podido entrar a mi oficina sin que yo lo notara?

- Goku…Cómo entraste sin que yo…- susurre algo nerviosa al notar que había escuchado lo que había dicho

- Lo notaras- completo mi frase tomándome de los hombros por atrás- Estabas tan hundida en tus pensamientos que no lo notaste- note como todas sus palabras eran susurradas en mi oído estremeciéndome

- Déjame sola por favor- rogué queriéndome parar, cosa que fue imposible ya que Goku había aparecido como magia justo delante mío junto a una mirada de dolor y tristeza

- Perdóname- dijo Goku comenzando a lagrimear – Amor perdóname- note como apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas abrazándolas – Soy un completo idiota sé que no merezco siquiera tu palabra pero...pero ¡TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA!

- Goku- dije tocando su cabeza- ¿Por qué ahora dices todo esto?- lo mire confundida notando como Goku elevaba su mirada para luego acariciar una de mis mejillas

- Nunca me entere de la verdad- susurro Goku dejándome aun mas confundida

- ¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad Goku?- lo mire sintiendo aun sus caricias

- Tu secuestro…tu amnesia…Milk Dios me siento como el estúpido más grande del mundo ¿Cómo pude dejarte, abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas? y lo peor de todo era que volví de Francia odiándote ¡No me merezco nada!- de la nada no sé porque todas las palabras de Goku me lastimaban, eran tan sinceras, tan puras, tan culpables…

- Goku yo…-dije comenzando a llorar- yo creí que lo sabías fue algo que todo el mundo sabia y…- al menos todo lo que había pasado ahora tenía su explicación…Goku no se había enterado de mi secuestro

- Todos menos un pobre estúpido que no vivía en el mundo- dijo Goku insultándose a sí mismo- UN pobre estúpido que ni siquiera estuvo cuando la mujer de su vida más lo necesitaba ¡SOY UNA PORQUERIA! Soy un…- yo no quería que se siguiera insultando, no deseaba hacerle cargar toda la culpa, no deseaba verlo tan afligido y frustrado…fue por todo eso que ahora tenía clavados mis labios en los suyos siendo yo por primera vez la que iniciaba el beso, no quería terminarlo…toda mi razón se iba y solo deseaba darle a entender que lo perdonaba pero ¿Cómo haría para que el sintiese que lo perdonaba? El aire se me hizo necesario por lo que me separe de él, estaba muy agitaba y mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero en ese fragmento de tiempo mi mente me dio la respuesta a la anterior pregunta

- Hazme tuya- dije mirándolo notando como le había causado sorpresa – Goku quiero que me hagas tuya…quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero que sepas que yo te perdono- lo mire acercándome cada vez más a el

- Milk yo…-susurro Goku sintiendo como lo abrazaba – yo no sé si…

- No creas que te estás aprovechando de la situación Goku…-susurre en su oído estremeciéndolo - estoy muy consciente de lo que quiero hacer y si al menos no te recuerdo quiero ahora al menos memorizarme tu cuerpo y sentirme plenamente tuya yo…- de la nada Goku me tomo de la cintura para luego posar sus labios en los míos, sentí como el comenzaba a desnudarme la parte de arriba quitándome la solera, el sostén y como yo comenzaba a quitarle el saco, la camisa, la corbata… cuando de la nada…

- Espera… - murmullo Goku en mi oído, parando nuestra acción

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté mirando como él se dirigía a la puerta, ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

- Esta vez no habrá interrupciones- dijo sonriéndome para luego asegurar la puerta de mi oficina con llave y apagar los celulares de ambos

- Goku yo…- susurre sintiendo como él se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a desabrocharme el pantalón mientras daba succionadas a mi cuello

- No quiero que hables, no quiero que hagas uso de tu razón…déjate llevar por lo que haremos Milk, quiero hacerte sentir placer ¡quiero poseerte!- dijo Goku al ultimo haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo, para comenzar a desabrocharse el cinturón y luego bajarse el pantalón y desprenderse de sus calzados.

En ese momento note que yo estaba solo con mi ropa interior y que el solo estaba con bóxers. Mis ojos comenzaron a mirar cada parte del cuerpo escultural que tenia Goku. Sus fuertes manos se posaron en mi piel, cuando sentí como el me tomaba de las caderas comenzando a bajarme poco a poco la prenda inferior, un leve suspiro salió de mi boca haciéndome sentir ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que pasaría. Cuando me quitó mis bragas, una vergüenza terrible me invadió. El estaba palpándome con ternura aquella zona tan intima, desvié la mirada para que no se detuviera al verme tan ruborizada. Pero deje de sentir sus calidas manos sobre mi zona, yo voltee a verlo y el me sonreía tiernamente. Acercó sus labios a los míos y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis caderas, mi vientre y mi entrepierna, sus manos eran tan suaves y calidas que solo provocaban lujuria en mi ser. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, una gran oleada de calor comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo. Estaba hirviendo, comencé a acariciar aquel tórax con músculos tan bien formados, no solo eso, si no también su torso desnudo luego note como Goku se bajaba los bóxers y los tiraba a otro lado, mi vista bajo involuntariamente hacia su miembro notando que este era grande y estaba erecto, mi estomago comenzaba a hacerme sentir mariposas y de la nada sentí como Goku me acerco a su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos, haciéndome sentir mas a su miembro sobre mi vientre, no podía evitar estar nerviosa fue cuando sentí que Goku me hacia echar en el sillón reclinable de mi escritorio y se colocaba justo encima mió

- Amor…si quisieras parar en algún momento solo dímelo ¿ok?- dijo Goku dulcemente haciéndome asentir algo embobada, al instante sentí como sus labios comenzaban a poseer los míos y como su miembro comenzaba a entrar dentro mió poco a poco; una vez teniéndolo totalmente dentro de mi cavidad, el inicio su faena, al inicio Goku comenzó dándome empujones suaves, una sensación expresadamente placentera sentí en mi interior, estaba enloqueciéndome. Pero a la medida que mi cavidad se acomodaba a su miembro estos empujones comenzaban a intensificarse volviéndose completamente en embestidas bruscas que me hacían volar de placer, mis gemidos trataban de ser lo mas silenciosos posibles ya que estábamos en un edificio publico por lo que si gritaba, como deseaba hacerlo alguien podría escucharme, oí como Goku también contenía sus gemidos succionando mis pezones, el movimiento de sus caderas me volvía loca y sentía como el clímax llegaba…estaba en el extremo de mi orgasmo – Goku ya voy a- dije sintiendo como Goku comenzaba a aumentar aun más su velocidad

- acabaremos juntos- susurro Goku besándome otra vez para luego de unas diez penetraciones violentas, hacerme sentir un inmenso placer. Mis gritos estaban siendo contenidos por el beso de Goku y comencé a sentir como su liquido masculino entraba dentro mió; el se apoyó en la silla para no aplastarme mientras su cabeza estaba a un lado de mi rostro, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero aun así estuvimos durante 5 minutos abrazados y unidos, observándonos fijamente con una sonrisa de amor y gran satisfacción de tenernos el uno al otro. Hasta que….

- Milk… ¡Me has vuelto a hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo!- la sonrisa que tenia Goku era indescriptible, prácticamente era la felicidad en persona

- Goku yo…- dije aun agitada – yo también me siento la mujer mas suertuda del mundo Goku, adoro saber que ahora soy tuya y que…que te amo…

.

.

.

* * *

**AH! pa que se los debia y me tarde muucho jajaja siii chicas que les parecio esta forma de reconsiliarseee buaaaa buaaaa llore de felicidad este lemon estuvo hecho por mi pero fue retocado como siemrpe por mi querida amiga SHOMI (/u/2377509/PrincessasDragon) jajaa en serio que esta vez me encanto mucho este cap sigo llorando por tan lindo que me quedo wuauuu HOLA? Siguen vivas?(reviso por todo lados notnado que muchas estan desmayadas) O.o EH? pues chicas por eso no puse ningun comentario arriba porque TODO ERA UNA SORPRESA jajaja si see U_U que les hice pasar por malos ratos, dolores de cabeza, frustracion, ganas de matarme pero esto me libera de algo no? Buaaa llora de fleicidad que lindo Goku y Milk volvieron a estar juntooos siiiii, ademas que Goku ya se sabe la historia(al igual de ustedes) de como Milk perdio ese dia la memoria =D =D me meresco aplausos flores y muuchas felicitaciones no? capitulo dedicadisimo a mis GOKUXMILK FANS ^_^ se los debia jajaja ahora no hubo interupsion no? jaja chicas espero que les haya encantado**

**Pero ahora ¿Seguira habiendo felicidad? ¿Que paso con el secuestrador? ¿Bulma y Vegeta que? ¿Los Duval y Son se seguiran odiando? ¿Recivire reviews? jajaja chica todas estas dudas seran respondidas en parte el siguiente vierneees jaja en serio que sii chicas cuidense muucho y disfruten de su fin de semana (VIVA HALLOWEEN!) a disfrasarse y ir a bailar a alguna discoo siiii (comienza a bailar) VIVA ELECTROOO =D jaja chicas espero me perdonen por haber tardado tanto para este momento pero es que... JAJAJ BUSCABA EL MAS OPORTUNOOO jajaj siguiente cap se llamara ¿? jajajaja ni yo lo se :P ajja cudiense muucho**

**Y escribanme reviews diciendome y explicandome Que sintierooon! jajajaa asi sabre si le di al punto o falle jajaja no desaparescaaan sus reviews me ponen al tanto, de lo que quieren y escucho cualquier critica en seriooo...****acepto nuevas/os lectorees! **

**^_^se cuidan ByE**


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Un día típico de trabajo?

**Como estan como estaaan ^_^ jaja despues de muuucho agetreo en esta semana (para mi U_U)jajaja al fin llego viernees =D bendito viernes te alavo 2 semanas mas y acabare mi penultimo año de colegio U_U que tristeeee pero ya que...asi es la vida ( O.o que les estoy diciendo?) es la verdad _ extrañare el colegio (ni que me estuviera saleindo el proximo año mas y recien te despediras el cole! =D) aun asi no es verdad colegio, adolescencia, locuras de sabado tooodos esos ecuerdos maduraran y quien sabe como sera i vida en la U (sera igual solo que mas complicada XD) vaya que maaal U_U**

**Jajaja bueno lectores mios aqui les dejo su querido capitulo de viernes y espero que esten disfrutando mucho de esto ^_^**

**Kaoru Himurita: S**obre el lemon de Goku y Milk jaja si no podian haberse aguantado? pero sabes SE RECONCILIAROOON jaja estoy taaan feliiiz ^_^ grax x tu review

**Haide: **Jaja grax x mi aplauso y enserio que alegria que te siga gustando mi historia lo mejor ya comenzara jajaja este capitulo estara talvez algo aburrido pero el siguiente comienza con pura accion ^_^ grax x tu review

**Mayra: **Jaja con lectoras como tu claro que me da ganas de continuar en seriooo ^_^jaja gracias por apoyarme desde siempreee ^_^ Thanks x el review !

**Mari3304: **Como siempre el don de la imaginacion te toca cuando me dejas reviews jajaja pobre Stella en un burro y yo...XD XD XD como prisionera XD XD pues en realidad ya se como seria mi futuro si metiese la pata U_U jajajajaja pues veras si creo que fui muy brusca en el lemon y gracias por resaltarme ese detalle como siempre he dicho las criticas hay que leerlas y aceptarlas jaja como siempre tus reviews me dejan asi (Boba...asustada...bajoneada...risa...muere de risa...y recien comprende el mensaje y se pone a teclear XD XD XD) jaja gracias por tu review y mandale mis saludos a Stella ^_^ no me pegues con este cap te prometo que el 26 ya comienza la verdadera accion ^_^

**La-gran-Milk: **Jaja gracias por ser una lectora fiel en serio que me encanta muuucho! jajaja este cap sera el comienzo de la accion ahora si se viene lo buenooo ^_^ danke x el review!

**Shomi: **Jaja que bien que ya comiences a dejarme mi orooo jajaj esperare ansiosa tus reviews jajaja ^_^

* * *

**Capitulo 25: ¿Un día típico de Trabajo?**

**.**

**.**

- Milk… ¡Me has vuelto a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo!- la sonrisa que tenia Goku era indescriptible, prácticamente era la felicidad en persona

- Goku yo…- dije aun agitada – yo también me siento la mujer más suertuda del mundo Goku, adoro saber que ahora soy tuya y que…que te amo

- No MiIk…- susurro dulcemente Goku juntando su frente con la mía – Yo soy el que te ama más que a su vida- note como Goku comenzaba a rodearme con sus manos y comenzaba a besarme con dulzura – NO quiero volver a perderte…- susurro hundiendo su cabeza en la mía, aun seguíamos juntos

- Goku…no me dejes nunca más por favor- susurre en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Te lo prometo Milk- dijo Goku tomando mi mano y mirándome fijamente – Prometo no dejarte nunca más sola ni abandonada y prometo amarte y ser solo de ti

- Goku yo…te amo…te amo tanto amor- volví a decir abrazándolo con dulzura

- No puedo pensar una vida sin ti Milk…lo eres todo para mí y no importa que no recuerdes tu pasado, me tienes a mí, a tus amigos y a tu familia para ayudarte- dijo Goku comenzado a separarse de mi

- Lo sé…siempre me dicen eso- dije bajando mi cabeza y sintiendo como Goku se separaba cada vez mas – aun así…- susurre mirando a Goku para luego pararme y mirarlo fijamente – aun así desearía recuperar mi vida, recuperar mis recuerdos, desearía recordar nuestra vida Goku- comencé a acariciar su rostro sintiendo como una lagrima salía de mi mejilla

- Lo lograras- susurro Goku tomando mi lágrima en su dedo y haciéndola a un lado – Yo me encargare de que lo recuerdes todo

- Goku…-dije mirándolo a los ojos – Muchas gracias- volví a repetir para hundir mi cabeza en su pecho

* * *

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y me encontraba en mi despacho como era costumbre hoy había amanecido de mal humor y el día no me había apoyado para nada, mi ser estaba muy enojado y una rabia gigante me dominaba lo que no lograba explicarme era ¿Por qué me sentía así? No había habido ningún motivo como para que me enfadara cuando de la nada…

- Toc Toc – sonó una puerta muy desesperada, ese ruido infernal me estaba impacientando cuando decidí…

- ¡Pase!- grite enojado sintiendo como la puerta dejaba de sonar y uno de mis subordinados se ponía en frente mío haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Que es lo que quieres – dije enojado esperando la respuesta de ese hombre

- Señor…Buenas tardes- susurro algo asustado ese hombre – Vengo a traerle algo de información del edificio de Duval Business

- Vaya eso está bien- susurre notando que la cara de mi subordinado estaba preocupada…dentro mío decía que no seria para nada una buena noticia, un gran silencio comenzó a invadir el ambiente enfadándome - ¡Habla!- grite haciendo asustar a aquel hombre

- Señor, los guardias de seguridad que usted puso en el edificio…vieron algo- dijo tartamudeando aquel hombre algo asustado

- ¿Qué es lo que vieron?- eleve una de mis cejas mirándolo impacientado - ¡Que no piensas hablar!

- La señorita Duval…- dijo algo inseguro ese hombre no queriendo continuar

- Ya sé que la noticia será sobre la señorita Duval, por algo puse guardias en Duval Business ella es mi meta ¡Estúpido!- grite pegando un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa de mi escritorio

- La señorita Duval y el joven Son estuvieron juntos esta mañana- grito asustado el subordinado causándome una gran sorpresa, esto me estaba enfadando

- ¡Claro que van a estar juntos!- grite enojado – Ella y ese maldito trabajan en la fusión de la empresa, si bien no sabias eso ya lo…

- Tuvieron algo más que solo una relación de trabajo señor- interrumpió mi subordinado quitándome la palabra de la boca…

- Algo… ¿Tuvieron algo más?- pregunte incoherentemente temiendo lo peor

- Si señor así es- dijo ese subordinado afirmando sus palabras

- ¿Se besaron?- pregunte esperando a que solo fuera eso y nada mas

- Señor…fue algo más que un beso ambos…ambos- comenzó a tartamudear aquel hombre sin querer continuar

- ¡Ambos que!- grite tomando a ese hombre del cuello

- ¡Ambos tuvieron relaciones sexuales señor!- soltó de una vez ese hombre sorprendiéndome

- ¿Qué…Qué dices?- pregunte no queriendo aceptar la verdad

- Señor su meta se acostó con…- dijo asustado el hombre siendo callado por mi; tenía mi mano en su cuello queriendo ahorcarlo

- Ese maldito de Kakaroto me las pagara no solo me encargare yo mismo de desaparecerlo sino que también me quedare con su Milk- susurre soltando a ese hombre y saliendo de mi despacho…esta vez Milk Duval no se escaparía de mis manos

- Aunque te tenga que obligar Milk…tú serás mía…y solo mía- susurre antes de entrar a mi auto y dirigirme a algún lugar…

* * *

Ni bien terminamos de cambiarnos y mojarnos algo la cara Milk y yo salimos de aquella oficina tomados de la mano siendo el objeto de las miradas de muchos de los que nos veían pasar…a mí en lo personal no me importaba nada lo que pensaran…lo único que me importaba era esa dulce mirada que Milk me dirigía podía oler incluso la felicidad que tenia dentro suyo, mi hermosa princesa estaba frente mío…

-"y pensar que hace algunos meses deseaba olvidarte y no querer saber de ti, incluso había pensado en la opción de casarme con alguien para olvidarme de ti pero mi corazón no podía…"- comencé a pensar mientras le daba una sonrisa mía –"ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue un mal entendido y que el destino me quiere a lado tuyo y…eso hare no te dejare sola ni te abandonare"- continúe pensando mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de reuniones

- Goku…- susurro algo tímida Milk mientras acercaba mi mano a la perilla de la puerta

- Si dime- respondí mirando a Milk

- ¿te parece bien si le contamos a Bulma sobre lo nuestro?- pregunto algo ilusionada mirándome con una carita que solo era de ella

- ¡Jaja claro!- afirme acariciando una de sus mejillas – Nada me haría más feliz que declarar nuestro noviazgo otra vez

- Me alegra mucho ver que te guste la idea Goku- sonrió alegre Milk- un así…- note como bajaba su cabeza- me da mucha pena enterarme que mis padres no te hayan aceptado nunca

- Nada es perfecto en la vida Milk -susurre mirándola a los ojos- además esta vez hare todo para que me acepten y si no lo lograse- tome a Milk de la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo- si no me llegaran a aceptar, podríamos fugarnos…después de todo ya somos independientes - susurre en su oído causando en Milk un gran estremecimiento

- Tienes razón no necesitamos de su aprobación- dijo alegre Milk abriendo la puerta de la sala de Reuniones viendo algo muy singular

- Mamá…tío Masato…Bulma ¿ya están todos aquí?- dijo sorprendida Milk al ver a su madre, tío y amiga frente suyo; a decir verdad yo igual estaba sorprendido pues además de todo Milk y yo habíamos llegado juntos…esto no vendría bien

- ¡Claro que estamos aquí!- grito enojada Azura Duval acercándose a Milk – La pregunta del millón es ¿Dónde estabas tú? Y ¿por qué llegaron ustedes dos juntos?- pregunto Azura mirándome esta vez a mi…la mirada que la mamá de Milk me daba no era la más grata es mas se podía decir que con la mirada trataba de decirme un "Ni se te ocurra volver a conquistar a mi hija" o un "aléjate de mi hija EELA NO TE RECUERDA" lo que ella no sabía era que su hija y yo habíamos vuelto y que no me separaría de ella

- Azura no tiene porque verme de esa manera…ya no puede intimidarme- susurre mirando a la madre de Milk completamente enfadada

- Son Goku quiero hablar con usted de inmediato- grito Azura tratando salir junto a mí de la sala

- Espera Azura- grito de la nada el señor Brief - ¿podrías repetirme en qué quedamos esta mañana?

- ¿Masato estas de mi lado o de…?- comenzó a decir cansada y ofendida la dueña de Duval Business

- ¿en qué quedamos?- dijo el señor Brief sin tomar importancia a la madre de Milk

- Vaya…-suspiro al madre de Milk dirigiéndose a su asiento nuevamente- nunca hay que mezclar problemas personales con trabajo

- Así se hace- susurro el padre de Bulma calmando la situación

- Milk…Goku por favor tomen asiento que esta vez debemos hablar como personas maduras ¿No es así Azura?- dijo el señor Brief mirando a Azura como un padre mandón a una hija enfadada por las ordenes de su padre

- Si Masato…como digas- susurro entre dientes la madre de Milk

Ni bien tomamos asiento la primera en pedir la palabra fue Bulma quien al pararse comenzó a decir…

- Los balances que Capsule Corp necesitaba mostrar ya han sido revisados por el señor Gyumao Duval, mientras que los ingresos y egresos eran controlados por Azura Duval, lo que ahora nosotros requerimos seria las contadurías y déficits de Weapons Company Goku ¿Cuándo creen poder darnos toda esa información?- comenzó a decir Bulma para luego mirarme y esperar alguna respuesta

-Pues Bulma yo eso tendría que hablarlo con mi padre pero haciendo unos cálculos rápidos diría que en un mes todo podría estar listo… ¡eso sí! si no hubiera inconvenientes

- En ese caso- interrumpió Milk mirándome y pidiendo la palabra – yo creo que lo mejor sería que un trabajador de Duval Business vigilara todos los balances así ya no se necesitaría de un control moderado ¿no lo creen?

- ¡Vaya Milk como siempre una genio en casos de solucionar problemas! –Opino el padre de Bulma- en ese caso yo te pospondría a ti como el control en Weapons Company

- ¡Ni hablar!- grito Azura Duval golpeando algo enojada la mesa – Milk es la representante de Duval Business y la fusión requiere de ella, pues además si no lo recuerdan ella creo este proyecto

- Con más razón apoyo la opción de poner a Milk como la encargada de controlar a Weapons Company tía- interrumpió Bulma apoyando la idea de su padre

- Bulma…- miro sorprendida la mama de Milk sin poder creer lo que Bulma decia

- Pero tía no veo problema alguno es mas de todos modos MiIk tendría que hacer el control así que, qué mejor forma de ayudarla mandándola a Weapons Company

- Además- interrumpí causando la atención y la mirada desafiante de Azura- Yo no me haría problema de ayudarla, sería su guía y también…

- Joven Son- hablo la madre de Milk interrumpiendo mi frase- si bien recuerdo su padre me dijo que usted recién estaría en su 2 semana en Boston por lo que no lo vería a usted como al perfecto guía

- En todo caso ese puesto me pertenecería a mi ¿no Azura?- de la nada fuimos interrumpidos por ¿mi padre?

- ¿Papá que haces tú aquí?- dije mirando hacia la puerta

- Pues como siempre Bardock viene a…-comenzó a decir Azura mirando a Masato Brief quien al hacerle un gesto hizo que no terminara su frase

- Muy bien estas progresando- susurro triunfante el padre de Bulma mientras veía a una frustrada Azura

- Jaja pues al menos alguien ya le enseño buenos…- comenzó a decir mi padre mientras era atravesado por una mirada bien tajante del señor Brief

- Basta ya todos- ordeno Bulma comenzando a calmar a todos los mayores presentes- mas que nuestros mayores ustedes parecen los principiantes

- Bueno entonces que opinan en que Milk vaya a Weapons Company siendo guiada por Bardock- comenzó a decir el señor Brief después de que todos se calmaran y se sentaran

- ¿No crees padre que eso se lo tendrías que preguntar primero a Milk?- interrumpió Bulma antes de que la charla continuara

- Pues yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con ir a Weapons Company- dijo Milk dirigiéndome una sonrisa

- y pues en lo personal diría que sería mejor que yo guie a Milk en Weapons Company- interrumpí antes de que alguien más lo hiciera- padre…sin querer ofenderte opino que Milk Duval se sentiría mejor en compañía de alguien más cercano a su edad…¿o tu qué dices Milk?- pregunté mirando como Milk quería comenzar a hablar

- Pues en realidad…-trato de hablar Milk cuando

- Nada de eso- interrumpió Azura enfadándose causando la vista sorprendida de todos los presentes– Yo….yo vería más a Bulma para este trabajo, además…

-¡Muy bien! Ya está decidido Milk iras a hacer el control a las auditorias de Weapons Company- grito cerrando la conversación el señor Briefs

-¿Qué? –grito Azura mientras trataba de calmarse – Masato… ¡pero ni siquiera oíste lo que yo propondría!

- El hecho de que quisieras proponer algo no significaba que lo tomaríamos en cuenta Azura es por eso que YO…- comenzó a señalarse el señor Brief- al ser parte de la fusión le encargo este trabajo a Milk ¿me oíste? La veo más capaz que cualquiera en esta sal- volteo a vernos a todos para luego decir – sin ofender por si acaso

-¡Pero Masato al menos reconsidéralo!- comenzó a pedir Azura mientras todos mirábamos como era la desesperación de la señora pelinegra

- Ni hablar…Azura mejor dejamos esto de un lado y continuamos con la reunión- volvió a insistir el señor Masato mientras una derrotada Azura se sentaba en la silla principal de la empresa

- Vaya al fin la pusieron en su lugar- logro susurrarme mi padre mientras yo dejaba salir una pequeña risita

- Y tratando de cambiar un poco el tema- interrumpió de la nada Milk a todos – Madre ¿donde se encuentra mi papá?

- Es verdad no he visto a mi tío Gyumao desde hace mucho- aumento Bulma haciéndonos dar cuenta, en especial a mi papá y a mí que ahora había una explicación razonable en el porqué aun se podía convivir "en paz".

- Vaya…-suspiro la señora Duval mientras se tocaba la cabeza – La mayoría de todos sabemos que Bardock, Gyumao y yo en una misma sala es como pedir que un león, un tigre y un…umm ¿Cómo se diría? – Comenzó la ojinegro a pensar mientras todos tratábamos de comprender que trataba de decir al mama de Milk - ¡AH YA SE! Es pedir como si un león, un tigre y un lince vivieran en la misma jaula compartiendo las misma presas sin lastimarse- comenzó a bufarse mientras todos la mirábamos con una cara atontada

- Vaya Azura tú y tus ejemplos no dejan de sorprenderme- comenté mientras veía como todos se reían por mi comentario

- Estoy de acuerdo con Goku…mamá eres un caso- comenzó a bufarse también Milk tomándome debajo de la mesa de la mano – Ya quiero que sea hora salir- comenzó a susurrarme muy bajito para que solo yo la escuchara

- No sabes cuánto lo deseo yo también- dije apretando su mano con dulzura mientras la veía algo sonrojada

- Vaya… ¿y ustedes dos de que hablan? – opino Bulma causándonos susto a ambos sin dejarnos continuar con nuestro roce de manos

- ¿eh? ¡De nada Bulma!- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa Milk mientras negaba cualquier suposición con sus manos

- Si solo le estaba diciendo que nuestros "maestros"- recalque haciendo comilla son mis manos – Más parecen nuestros "menores"

- Pues tienes razón son muy infantiles- comenzó a reírse como una loca Bulma sin darse cuenta que se estaba burlando de mas, no paró hasta que 3 miradas bien punzantes se posaron en ella haciendo que se pusiera pálida – Vaya…jaja vamos papá, tía...señor Bardock hay que admitir que ustedes son muy chistosos ¿o no? – trato de defenderse Bulma mientras nos miraba a mí y a Milk con una mirada que tal vez pedía un "¡Ayúdenme chicos!" pero para su mala suerte no pensábamos hacer eso ya que Milk y yo estábamos mirándonos de una manera tan dulce y tierna que en ese momento hubiera deseado besarla…aunque eso no podía ser posible ya que…

**FLASH BACK**

Después de que Milk posase su cabeza en mi pecho una gran tranquilidad me invadió ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esta paz! Tenerla a ella me ponía feliz y eso me hacía sentir en cierta forma seguro…ya que si la tenía ahí, sabía que estaba feliz y que yo era su dicha era más que suficiente para que yo viviera feliz

- Goku…no sabes cuánto deseo contarles esto a mis padres…apuesto a que se alegraran – dijo inocentemente Milk, mientras sus palabras lograban abrir una herida que ya no creía tener…no pude evitar bajar mi cabeza y bajar mi sonrisa

- Milk…yo...no creo que vaya a ser buena idea que se los cuentes- susurre mirándola algo dolido

- ¿eh Goku?- dijo Milk elevando mi mentón para mirarme - ¿Por qué me dices esto? Pasa algo que yo no sepa- la mirada de Milk expresaba mucha angustia…me sentía mal ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

- Amor mirarme tal vez te cueste creerlo pero...-comencé a hablar mientras la tomaba de las manos pero no quería continuar

- Pero que…- trato de completar la frase Milk mientras era yo ahora el que la miraba con duda

- pues Milk…nuestras familias se odian- solté de una vez para ya no querer dar más vueltas al caso

- ¿se odian?- preguntó ella alejándose de mí para querer tomar algo de aire- Eso es imposible ellos nunca…

- ¿Te hablaron alguna vez de mi? – pregunte sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

- Pues en realidad no…pero yo creo que…- trato de excusarse Milk mientras me miraba confundida

- Ellos nunca me aceptaron y aprovecharon de esto Milk- dije mirándola a los ojos- ellos aprovecharon de tu amnesia para hacer que te olvidaras de mi…ahora comprendo todo- dije comentando lo ultimo mas para mi

- Goku…esto…esto tiene lógica- comentó Milk mientras se tocaba la cabeza – peor no comprendo por que…

- Milk es un odio mutuo…yo tampoco entiendo porque se odian así pero creo que esto se debe a la familia- no pude evitar bajar mi cabeza para continuar hablando – aun así Milk- subí mi mirada para conectar mis ojos con los suyos- nosotros tratamos de romper esos vínculos o lazos de odio

- Goku…- susurro Milk mientras sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza entro - ¿y lo logramos?

- Lastimosamente no- dije soltándola y dándome la vuelta para ya no mirarla

- No… ¿no lo logramos?- susurro ella mientras me hablaba triste

- No…y esto fue un gran sufrimiento para ti- continúe bajando la cabeza por mi tristeza…ella aun estaba detrás mío – Tus padres dejaron de hablarte a los 6 meses que teníamos de relación y eso te hacia llorar- de solo recordar esos momentos mi corazón se destrozaba pero debía ser fuerte – incluso pensé en terminar contigo…no deseaba verte triste…y si terminar me ayudaba a hacerte feliz lo hubiera hecho

- Pero no acepte ¿no es cierto?- de la nada pronuncio Milk mientras me causaba una tremenda sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía eso? Logre preguntarme, me volqué para mirarla y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome firme

- Milk… ¿Cómo es que?- trate de pronunciar antes de que ella…

- Porque me conozco Goku…-dijo ella tomándome de un cachete – se que aunque me implicara renunciar a mis padres por ti y esto me hiciera sufrir…- note como cerraba sus ojos y me hacia una sonrisa- se que te escogería a ti…mi corazón te necesita créeme me di cuenta de esto ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

- Milk…-susurre abriendo mis ojos al máximo ¿acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Acaso ella aunque no me recordase, sintiese todo lo que decía?, mis ojos no evitaron verla con tanta ternura como tampoco mis brazos pudieron evitar tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a mi…cerré mis ojos y trate de contenerme pero mis labios sin previo aviso ya tenían a los suyos besándolos, no pude evitar explorar toda su boca y tratando de mostrarle con ese beso ¡que deseaba protegerla!

- Si dices que mis padres nunca llegaron a aceptarte…les daremos tiempo yo intentare prepararlos para esto…- dijo Milk al terminar el beso

- Pero y como piensas…-trate de preguntar antes de que ella…

- Dame un poco de tiempo…por el momento aparentemos frente a ellos que no somos nada…te aseguro que los convenceré además si no lo aceptan prefiero dejar de hablarles y ser desheredada a no vivir contigo ¡Goku te amo!- grito volviendo a abrazarme

- Yo igual Milk…te amo más que a mi vida- susurre abrazándola para luego irme a cambiar y salir de la oficina

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Un leve suspiro salió de mi boca mientras seguía mirándola con dulzura

- ¡Ustedes dos!- grito Bulma despertándonos de la realidad- Ustedes dos son unos traidores y cobardes además…- continuo diciendo Bulma mientras yo me daba cuenta que ni Azura, ni Masato y peor mi padre se encontraban en la sala

- ¿EH?- solté mirando a Bulma muy confundido - ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte inocentemente logrado recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bulma –oye- dije tocándome la cabeza – eso dolió- de la nada comencé a oír la risa matadora de Milk que comenzaba a burlarse de Bulma y de mi

- No es gracioso Milk – dijo Bulma ofendida cruzándose de brazos- esto es inconcebible

- Vaya Bulma tú no tienes sentido del humor para nada- comenzó a bufarse Milk mientras me miraba a mi- en cambio Goku si lo tomo a bien o ¿es que aun no lo ha captado?- preguntó acercándose a mi

- Ni de chiste- dije tomándola en los brazos- te tendré que castigar por ser tan inmadura- acerque mi cara a la suya logrando una risita de la castigada

- Si es así me portare para siempre mal- aquella carita de felicidad que Milk me daba me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo y olvidarme de todo por completo

- Esperen un momento ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó completamente asustada Bulma, causando nuestra atención

- ¿EH? Pues en realidad- dijo Milk comenzado a sonrojarse- ¡Goku y yo somos novios!- grito después de un rato a los 4 vientos

- ¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida Bulma – eso…eso es increíble- grito Bulma después de pensar durante mucho rato - ¡Que alegría Dios chicos felicidades!- volvió a gritar Bulma mientras nos abrazaba a ambos con mucha fuerza

- Gracias Bulma- susurro Milk mientras yo la miraba a los ojos

- En serio que les deseo lo mejor chicos- dijo Bulma dejándonos tomar algo de aire

* * *

-Ring Ring- sonó el teléfono causándome una gran duda - ¿Quién podrá ser?- me pregunte mientras tomaba el teléfono en mis manos y hablaba- Vegeta Kozlov al habla

- Hola Vegeta- logre oír de un desconocido

- ¿quién eres?- dije mientras fruncía el ceño

- No necesitas saberlo…pero lo que si necesitas saber es que la pista 4 estará hoy en la puerta de tu departamento a las 8 de la noche- de la nada la línea se colgó causándome sorpresa

- Rayos- susurre mientras colgaba el teléfono de mi oficina

* * *

- Bueno esto es inconcebible- grite golpeando la mesa de mi escritorio – Bardock de ninguna manera dejaré que mi hija vaya a tu empresa ¡Ni siquiera si me pagaran!

- ¡Basta Azura! – grito mi amigo de toda la vida Masato quien se había puesto el día de hoy en contra mía

- No puedo Masato…mi hija no puede…-comencé a tratar de excusarme pero…

- Tranquila crees que a mí me agrada la idea de poner a Goku junto a tu hija- susurro aquel hombre de cabello alborotado que me miraba como si fuese algo bajo

- Pues espero que no- susurre mirándolo con todo mi odio- al menos concordamos en algo Bardock- deje escapar una sonrisa mientras él me miraba confuso

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto mirándome curioso

- Me refiero a que ninguno de los dos acepta al hijo del otro- recalque mirando su expresión

- Eso es un hecho – susurro Bardock mientras se paraba

- Es por eso que te hago una propuesta- me pare mientras me acercaba a el

- Tu serás el guía de MiIk y se lo más frío y menos amigable que puedas- sonreí al pensar en eso- aunque ¿sabes algo? No necesitaras fingir…ya eres así- dije mientras lograba ver la cara de odio de ese hombre

- Pues en ese caso seré peor que nunca- hablo ese hombre mientras se iba de la sala

- Entonces… ¿en qué quedamos?- pregunto Masato mientras me veía a mí y a Bardock

- Milk será guiada por mi- respondió Bardock a Masato – Pero como se supone que la ahuyentare…prepara a Bulma- susurro mientras se iba de la sala

- Estoy de acuerdo Masato ya estamos de acuerdo- susurre mientras me sentaba tranquila

- Ustedes son un lio y muchas historias- susurro Masato mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se sentaba

- Bueno será mejor que les vaya a dar las noticias a los chicos- susurro mi amigo mientras se iba

- Mas bien Milk no recuerda a Goku pero ni de chiste dejare que se hagan amigos, primero muerta…- dije parándome para ver a través de mi ventana – no quisiera que mis nietos lleven el apellido Son en sus nombres….además… Kozlov- susurre abriendo los ojos- invitare a Vegeta a cenar para que así el y Milk se acerquen- sonreí al tramar mi nuevo plan

- Vegeta Kozlov- me puse a pensar –sería un gran yerno y también es un gran partido…

.

.

.

* * *

**Ummm no se por donde comenzar ya he presentado los nuevos problemas que tendran que solucionarse U_U si se que tal vez este cap estuvo aburrido pero necesitaba hacer una introduccion a lo que pasaria... tenemos los siguientes lios :**

**Azura quiere a Vegeta como yerno **

**El secuestrador ya se entero de Milk y Goku y esta hecho furia (entrara en accion?)**

**Milk ira a Weapons Company y era guiada por Bardock (pobre U_U)**

**Bardock y Azura detestan al hijo del otro**

**Vegeta recogera la siguiente pistaa**

**Wuauuu en resumen muchas cosas nos depara el cap 26 y enserio que hasta yo ya me emocionooo pues ya tengo hecho el proyectooo =D jajaja chicas ya estamos cerca a las 100 reviews vamos en 91 chicas! jaja (sin contar a princesa Dragon jaja porque ese es un negocio aparte) jajaja quiero que llegemos a 9 reviews con este cap...jajaja ¿que obtendrian si hiciesen eso?**

**Pues...un combo de 2 capitulooos jajaja (hace tanto que no hacia tratooos XD) jajaja ni bien reciva 9 reviews (excepto tu Shomi) jajaja al dia siguiente publico los dos caps en unooo! en honor a las 100 reviews de esta historiaaa ^_^ espero que llegemos a esa meta pues los siguientes caps estan de fabulaaa XD jaja cuidense y bailen el sabadooo**

**ByE**


	26. Capítulo 26: Interpuestosy¿Descubiertos?

**Hola! Jaja bueno disculpen que no haya actualizado como prometi (un dia despues de recibir mi preciado orooooo) jaja les cuento que hoy acabode salir de vacaciones y pues TOY TRISTEEE como nunca ahora solo me quedara un año mas de colegio U_U y pensar que de niña deseaba que termineee Buaaaaa jajaja bueno despues de haber leido sus hermosos reviews solo me queda decirle MUCHAS GRACIAS! y como les prometi aqui comienza toda la trama jajaja estoy en el punto...bueno espero que lo disfruten muuucho y como siempre:**

**Kaoru Himurita: **Jaja si tienes razon me emocione mucho y les hice meter la pata _ (lemon) pero ya que ambos se quireen mucho...juju el chismosoo pues quien sabe (como descubrio o como se dio cuenta)solo los capitulos lo diran XD jajaja muchas gracias Kaoru por tu review y como siempre le echare ganas al maximoo (teniendo lectoras como tu quien no digamos ^_^)

**Mayra: Jaja **yo igual amo mucho a mi GokuxMilk son taaan tiernooos jaja me alegra mucho que te guste el cappp ^_^ y como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme tan fielmente Thanks! La lectora y la historia te lo agradecen muuucho.

**Haide: **Jaja el: "me gusta la historia" me encantaaa eso me dice que voy por buen caminooo ^_^en serio que si y eso me alegraaaaa jaaja pues si el secuestrador esta hecho furia y ¿Que planeara hacer ahora? juju no quiero veeer (me tapo los ojos) gracias por ser tan fiel con esta historia y autoraaaa

**La-Gran-Milk: **Jaja Azura es demasiado odiosa diria yo jaaja tienes muchas razooon ^_^ y nuestra parejita GokuxMilk son taaan tiernooos ahhhh demasiado los quierooo... Muchas gracias por decirme que va bien esta historiaaa en serio eso me levanta animo y pues me hace teclear mas y maaas y con lo que ahora estare de vaga en mi casa pues jajaja escribire mas raaaapido jajaja gracias por tu review (que siempre es fiel)

**JanellaBround:** Jaja eso de estar sin internet es un horror! jaja pero mas bien ya estas aqui con tu hermoso review...espero que te este gustando muuucho la historiaa y si algo no te gusta, pues estoy aqui para oir criticas okis? jajaja espero q te guste este cap

**Angelicacuario: **Ohhh lindaa no sabia esooo lo siento muuucho (por tus problemitas) a todos nos pasan pero hay que afrontarlos con una sonrisa y olvidarlooos, aun asi quiero que sepas QUE PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO EN LO QUE SEA puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras okis? jajaja me alegra saber que estos capitulos te levanten el animo y si pudiera hacer aalgo por ti no dudes en decirlooo con gusto lo hare okis ^_^ sonrie muuucho que esta autora lok siempre te apoyaraaa Besitooos ^_^

**Raquel: **Jaja y hablando de perdidaaas Raqueeeee como taaas! jajaja que añegria volverte a leeer me alegraaa jajajaa pues han pasado muchas cositas en tu ausencia (ya ni que hubieras desaparecido un mes) pero espero que puedas leer este cap tranquis jajajaa espero que la historia este yendo por buen camino y si algo no estuviera bien (a tu punto de vista) hasmelo aber okis? jajja cuidate

**Natsukishi: **Jaja miren nada mas alguein nuevooo! ^O^ajaja eso me alegra e nota que y te desperaba que noactualice pues aqui me tienes jajaja cuidate mucho y espero que te guste muucho la historia

**Muchas gracias por seguirme siempreee y espero disfruten este cap ^_^ nos leemos abajo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Interpuestos y… ¿Descubiertos?**

- Vegeta Kozlov al habla- logre oír de alguien que debía entrar en mi familia

- Buenas Tardes Vegeta ¿Cómo estás?- respondí comenzando a saludar al dueño de West Bank

- Señora Azura ¡Como esta! Yo aquí muy bien- contesto cortésmente mientras dentro de mí me convencía más de que lo quería en la familia

- Vegeta todo muy bien por aquí, te llamo para hacerte una invitación- comencé a decir mientras Vegeta decía

- ¿Una invitación?- cuestiono el - ¿Qué tipo de invitación?

- Mi familia se reunirá mañana para cenar en la mansión Duval, quisiéramos que nos honrases con tu visita, necesitamos hablar de negocios además- concluí mientras esperaba una afirmativa

- Pues déjeme ver…- dijo Vegeta mientras hacia un pausa- Yo no tengo nada importante para hacer mañana en la noche así que con gusto iré- concluyo el joven Kozlov mientras yo sentía haber avanzado mucho

- En ese caso Vegeta espero verte mañana en la noche a las 7 de la noche en la mansión Duval, te estaremos esperando- dije para luego colgar el celular y retirarme de la sala…

* * *

- Hola chicos- dije tocando la puerta y causando la atención de los 3 representantes de las compañías

- Papá jaja ¿ya solucionaron su problema?- pregunto mi hija mientras los otros me miraban, curiosamente Milk y Goku estaban juntos…demasiado juntos, una leve mueca fue hecha por mi

- Bueno en realidad creo que al fin Azura y Bardock se pusieron de acuerdo en algo- comencé a reírme siendo seguido por los demás

- Jaja ya veo…-comento Milk mientras trataba de calmarse – Eso sí que es una buena señal sino la fusión podría acabarse

- Tienes razón pero sabes hicieron un gran paso Milk- susurro Goku mirando a mi sobrina de una manera muy dulce… ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Tienes razón…creo que siguieron nuestro ejemplo- respondió Milk devolviéndole una sonrisa pura a Goku…esto era demasiado extraño aun recuerdo que en la primera reunión Milk y Goku intentaban evadirse y ahora lo único que había en ellos era puras sonrisas y miradas ¿Había pasado acaso algo?

Note que Bulma se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba o tal vez lo había expresado tan bien que note que susurro algo a MiIk y Goku y estos se separaron, haciéndome dar cuenta de algo… ¿Algo me ocultaban?

- Saben algo que yo no sepa- pregunte mirando a los tres y causando mucho nerviosismo en el ambiente

- ¿Algo que no sepas?- preguntó nerviosa mi hija mirándome agraciada- Vamos papá ¿Cómo nos crees capaces de mentirte a ti?- comenzó a darme codazos confirmando aun mas mis sospechas

- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- pregunte mirando a Milk y a Goku completamente asustados

- Tío- bajo Milk su cabeza causándome sorpresa – Goku y yo…

- ¡Estábamos haciendo una apuesta! – grito Goku dejándome desconcertado…

* * *

- Hola hace mucho que no te veía Vegeta- susurre mirando a ese hombre frente mío

- Vaya eso debería decirte yo a ti- respondió ese hombre mientras me miraba enojado- has desaparecido mucho y en realidad creí que te habías olvidado de mi

-¡Nada de eso! Vine a hacer negocios…-respondí mirando a ese hombre de pelo parado

- Debo recalcarte que aunque yo soy el primer dueño de West Bank…Vegeta ya se está haciendo cargo de la empresa- comento el hombre mientras lo veía de reojo

- ¿eso significa que le sacaras dinero a tu propio hijo?- pregunte mirándolo

- Algo así…por personas como tu ¡Como no hacerlo!- afirmo el hombre dándome una maleta

- ¡Vaya eso me alegra! ser tu amigo tiene privilegios- susurre mirando la maleta llena de billetes

- Si no es algo torpe... ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero?- pregunto mi socio mirándome algo curioso

- Pues en realidad…son cosas privadas y prefiero no compartirlas- respondí dirigiéndome a mi auto

- Solo una cosa…-dijo Vegeta antes de que entrara al auto- espero que no te estés metiendo en negocios sucios

- Claro que no…- dije completamente ofendido- ni loco haría una cosa así…lo hago por una mujer

- ¿Una mujer?- pregunto ese hombre cuando ya estaba en mi auto

- Si una muy linda mujer…me la llevare a Suiza y viviremos ahí para siempre- susurre dando marcha al auto y alejándome del punto de encuentro de Vegeta Kozlov padre

- Esta vez Milk te irás conmigo a la fuerza y si te opones- dije apretando el volante con mucha fuerza y tratando de calmarme comenzando a sonreír de forma macabra- dudo que vayas a oponerte…Goku ya no estará contigo yo mismo me encargaré de eso…

* * *

- ¿Hija estas ocupada?- logre escuchar de mi madre cuando entro de golpe a mi oficina…

- ¡Mamá!- susurre mirando a mi mamá

- Azura debería de tocar la puerta ¿no lo cree?- pregunto sarcásticamente Goku quien estaba sentado en un sillón, lejos de mi por suerte

- Goku en este momento no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo…- susurro mi madre comenzando a mirarme-hijita ¿tienes algo para mañana en la noche?- pregunto dejándome confusa

- ¿algo para mañana en la noche?- pregunté mirándola confundida y pensando si debía hacer algo- Pues…en realidad creo que nada ¿por qué?

- ¡Que bien!- grito mi mamá mirándome alegre- mañana cenaremos en casa con Vegeta Kozlov queremos hablar de negocios…me gustaría que fueras, veras tu padre y yo somos mayores y alguien de su edad, o mejor dicho que se acerque a su edad lo hará sentir cómodo…por eso ¡Quiero que seas tú su acompañante!- grito mi madre haciéndome caer a mí y a Goku al piso por la sorpresa…por suerte la caída de Goku no fue percibida por mi madre y aunque yo aun estaba en el piso esperando a escuchar otra ocurrencia de mi madre, note que Goku estaba por estallar- Y bien que te parece…

- Pero mamá ¿porqué debo ser yo?- comencé a mirarla asustada…me puse de pie y mi mirada con Goku se conecto…lo note ¡Goku estaba hecho furia! – Creo que por esta vez yo…

- Vegeta fue un chico muy educado y guapo desde que lo conozco- susurro mi madre mirándome enojada- nos ayudo a encontrarte…así que se un poco mas agradecida y acompáñalo solo mañana en la noche- dijo mi madre haciéndome sentir un peso de conciencia hacia Vegeta…-"madre si tan solo supieras"- comencé a pensar mientras miraba la cara ofendida de mi madre

- Mamá yo…- susurre poniéndome pensativa ¿Qué haría ahora? Mi madre prácticamente me estaba pidiendo que acompañase a un hombre en frente de mi novio y no a cualquier hombre sino ¡a mi ex!…al ver la cara de Goku note como la furia salía de sus orejas y me miraba con una cara desesperada que pedía un ¡Dile que no! ¡Dile que no!

- Gracias hija- grito mi mamá dejándome atónita y atontada- Nos vemos mañana en la mansión a las 7 de la noche ¡Ah! y no olvides ir lo más linda que puedas… ¡Adiós!- dijo mi madre saliendo de la sala –

- Pero mamá espera…- grite desesperada después de reaccionar por la sorpresa de mi madre - ¡Esto no puede ser!- susurre entre dientes tocándome la frente y dejando salir un suspiro de pesadez

- ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo Milk!- de la nada oí del hombre que había presenciado de toda la conversación

- Goku…- susurre parándome y dirigiéndome a el – Tranquilízate ¿si? – comencé a acariciarle la mejilla mientras notaba como Goku trataba de soltar sus puños

- No soporto escuchar que tu madre te diga todo eso… ¡Y EN FRENTE MIO! – Goku se veía frustrado y eso me ponía triste

- Goku…- lo mire algo triste – No te pongas así yo solo…

- Eso no es lo peor Milk- dijo Goku tomándome de las manos y completamente enojado- Tu madre sabe que fuimos algo y aun así tiene el descaro de venirte a hablar de otros hombres y… ¡EN FRENTE MIO!- de la nada un jarrón cayó al piso debido a un golpe que Goku le había dado

- Amor tranquilízate…- susurre abrazándolo, aunque yo era algo baja a comparación de él, subi mis talones y trate de acariciarlo de la cabeza logrando que se calmase

- Adoro sentir tus manos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo…me relaja y tranquiliza- susurro tranquilo Goku

- Goku…tu siempre eres tan…- trate de decir siendo interrumpida por el beso apasionado de Goku…era la primera vez que sentía esa pasión y ese fuego por parte de Goku ¡ese beso me estaba volviendo loca! Pero debía parar no quería que alguien nos viese

- Amor basta- dije dejando escapar una pequeña risita de niña traviesa – Esperemos la salida y ahí podremos besarnos si quieres toda la noche

- En realidad yo tenia…- comento Goku mientras me acercaba mas a su cuerpo- yo tenia en mente algo más profundo ¿sabes? - la voz seductora de Goku me sonrojaba, y tampoco había que evitar el detalle de que ahora Goku me estaba subiendo y bajando sus manos al contorno de mi cuerpo; un leve gemido salió de mi boca pidiendo que Goku continuara

- Amor…eres tan…- trate de formular alguna palabra pero no podía…mi mente no razonaba y mi boca se trababa

- Quiero sentirte Milk- susurro Goku, logrando despertarme de la situación

- ¡Espera un momento!- dije alejándome de Goku completamente roja

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado Goku mirándome con una cara de enfado

- Amor no aquí…espera hasta la salida ¿si?- dije tratando de recuperar el tono de mi piel

- Ten en cuenta que me lo debes Milk- susurró Goku algo agraciado con unos libros en sus brazos- Debo hacer firmar esto con el señor Masato, te quiero- dijo Goku saliendo de mi oficina y dejándome completamente atontada

- Goku…eres el hombre de mi vida…- susurre antes de continuar con mi trabajo…

* * *

- Jefe ¿ya quiere poner su plan en marcha?- preguntó de la nada uno de mis subordinados

- Pues a decir verdad aun no…quiero que Milk y Goku estén un momento más juntos cuando ellos no puedan vivir sin estar al lado del otro los separare- conteste comenzando a reírme de lo que pasaría

- Señor usted es…usted es muy malvado- dijo mi subordinado acompañándome en las risas maquiavélicas

- Ténganla bajo custodia todo el día y no se descuiden…todo lo que haga Goku con ella me las pagara el día que lo haga desaparecer así que dejemos que disfrute de su querida princesa- dije tomando un pequeño álbum en mis brazos

- ¿de dónde sacó eso señor?- dijo el hombre señalando el álbum que agarraba

- Lo que uno hace por una mujer…- susurre sonriendo – si te dijera todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo

- No me diga que usted…- comenzó a tartamudear mi subordinado señalando el álbum- no me diga que se atrevió a entrar a su departamento solo por…

- Tal como te lo dije antes…tengo a Milk en mis manos y hare cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla… ¡ESTA VEZ NO SE ESCAPARA DE MIS GARRAS!- grite comenzando a reírme malvadamente

* * *

- Ya te los firme todos- logre oír del padre de Bulma después de firmar el montón de documentos que requería

- ¡Señor usted es rápido! – dije alabando el trabajo del señor Briefs

- Jaja hijo es solo la experiencia- dijo el señor Masato mientras intentaba ser algo modesto

- Aun así esto es increíble- continúe mirando asombrado los papeles

- Bueno cambiando el tema- dijo Masato tornando su cara en una seriedad indescriptible - ¿Cuándo piensan lanzarle la noticia a Azura, Gyumao y Bardock?

- ¿QUE?- pregunte sintiendo que había sido descubierto- no…no entiendo a que se refiere usted con…- comencé a fingir para que el papá de Bulma no sospechase

- Claro que entiendes a que me refiero…- dijo de la nada burlón el padre de Bulma – seré viejo pero no tonto

- Señor en serio no entiendo- dije tratando de convencer al señor de que estaba imaginando todo

- Bueno si quieres que sea claro lo seré…-dijo el señor Brief mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para hablar – ¿Cuando piensan decirles tú y Milk a sus padres sobre su relación formalmente?

- ¡QUE! – volví a gritar cayéndome y queriendo ser tragado por la tierra

- Ya te lo dije- dijo el padre de Bulma golpeándome la cabeza-seré viejo pero ¡No tonto!

- Ya que…-dije dándome por vencido- ¿Fuimos muy obvios?

- Yo diría que los pesque en mal momento, porque posteriormente fingieron muy bien- dijo hablando completamente sorprendido

- Señor le ruego que no se lo diga a nadie- suplique mirando como el señor Brief me miraba algo conmovido

- No te preocupes con padres como los que ambos tienen cualquiera se asustaría en ver su reacción- el tono que Masato usaba sonaba como el de un padre comprensivo…un padre que yo nunca había tenido

- Muchas gracias- dije viendo al padre de Bulma como un gran hombre

- Bueno Goku creo que al menos podría aclararte algo…- la cara del señor Brief era muy preocupante que me asuste

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirando como el señor Masato se ponía nervioso

- ¡HAS A MI SOBRINA FELIZ! – de la nada volví a caer al piso a ver que no era una mala noticia

- Eso ni que decir señor Masato…- complete para luego pararme

- Bueno chico creo que ya debes irte, lleva esto a Azura y que los selle- dijo el señor Briefs antes de que yo me fuera de la oficina

- Si así lo hare…y señor Masato ¡muchas gracias! – dije antes de irme

- Espera un momento- grito de la nada el Señor Brief deteniéndome secamente

- Si señor dígame que necesita- dije esperando la respuesta del dueño de Capsule Corp

- Olvide decirle a Milk que mañana debe ir a las 8 de la mañana a Weapons Company ya fue decidido ¿ok? – dijo el padre de Bulma

- No se preocupe se lo diré ahorita mismo – susurre saliendo de la oficina no sin antes despedirme…

* * *

- Ya están sellados todos – dije molesta dándole los papeles a Goku…la presencia de ese chico simplemente me enojaba y me aburría

- Se que mi presencia no es grata Azura- susurro Goku mirándome aburrido y adivinando mis pensamientos – Pero al menos disimule ¿no lo cree? – vaya que descaro pedirme algo así…ese chico si que era un Son puro no había duda alguna

- El hecho de que nos fusionemos no significa que tenga que tratarte con respeto y cariño Goku- susurre molesta comenzado a encararlo – Yo no te debo nada y tu tampoco me debes a mi

- Me consta eso…- dijo enfadado Goku golpeando la mesa- Es por eso que habla de otros hombres a Milk en frente mío ¿no? – ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderme ahora venia ¿a gritarme? ¡QUE SE CREIA!

- ¡Yo hablo de otros hombres a mi hija cuando se me pegue la gana! Además también lo hago porque ella ya no quiere recordarte…además tu y ella ya no son nada ¿Por qué debería de enfadarte todo esto?- sonreí triunfal mientras lo veía enfadado – A ambos nos consta que nunca te hubiera aceptado en la familia y es mas ahora ya tengo en mente a alguien perfecto para mi hija

- ¡CALLESE DE UNA VEZ! – Grito enfurecido Goku tratando de controlarse – ¡Milk no es su juguete!

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije sarcástica mientras lo miraba hecho furia - ¿Acaso te lastima ver que mi hija vaya a estar en compañía de otro? – el tono burlón que usaba me hacía sentir orgullosa estaba sintiendo que Goku explotaría muy pronto

-….- el silencio que Goku usaba solo podía expresarse con la mirada que él me dirigía; esos ojos rencorosos y asesinos me recordaban mucho a su padre, tenía la misma mirada de un hombre sin sentimientos y mucho odio

- Hace dos años- comencé a relatar logrando la atención de Goku– hubo la posibilidad de que te hubiese aceptado como mi yerno…mi hija se veía feliz e incluso le había valido que su padre y yo no le dirigiéramos la palabra; estabas a un poco- dije haciendo una mímica con mis dedos – estuviste así de poco para lograrlo- pero todo tenía que haber pasado

- ¿Se refiere a mi viaje?- preguntó Goku confuso logrando solo que me enfadase aun mas

- ¡No! No me refiero a tu viaje…me refiero a que teníamos que haberla perdido y tu- dije mirando a Goku completamente asombrado – Tu no hiciste nada por devolvérnosla o siquiera dignarte a llamar, Son Goku ese día me jure a mi misma que mi hija no volvería a caer en tus garras –golpe de manera brusca al mesa haciéndola estremecer -¿ y sabes? estuve a punto de lograrlo y aun no lo doy por perdido…mi hija ya tiene un pretendiente y aunque tenga que obligarla…¡mi hija se casara con él! – Grité enojada logrando sorpresa en Goku y provocándole furia -¿Quieres saber el nombre de tu oponente?- susurre acercándome a un Goku completamente enojado – Su nombre es Vegeta Kozlov – susurré en su oído sintiendo como Goku temblaba y hacia sus manos puños para tratar de calmarse

- Usted no tiene la menor idea- dijo Goku mirándome directo a los ojos – Yo no pienso renunciar a ella y en lo que a su secuestro se trata yo no me entere de ello ¡NUNCA!- vaya ahora ese muchacho me venía con excusas sin sentido, tal descaro solo se merecía un buen golpe por lo que cuando me disponía a dárselo

- Mamá…-interrumpió mi hija entrando inocentemente a mi oficina

- Milk – dijimos Goku y yo al mismo tiempo mirándonos a ambos de una manera enojada y molesta

- Yo me voy de aquí- susurro Goku retirándose de la habitación de una manera brusca y enfadada

- Vaya favor que me haces- grite antes de que este se acercara a la puerta

- Goku ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Milk tomando a Goku del brazo para luego mirarlo con una cara de confusión y miedo ¿Por qué Milk estaba haciendo eso?

- Pregúntaselo a tu madre- dijo Goku mirándome para luego retirarse

- Hasta que al fin se fue – dije yo triunfante mirando como Milk se quedaba viendo hacia donde se había ido Goku – Ahora volviendo al tema ¿qué deseas hijita?- dije notando que mi hija me miraba enfadada

- ¿Qué le hiciste mamá? – la mirada que MiIk me hacía solo me recordaba a las pelas que ella y yo teníamos hace 2 años cuando salía con Goku, y ese tono quebradizo solo me señalaba que quería llorar

- Hija eso no importa- dije tratando de olvidar el problema y cambiar de tema

- ¡GOKU ESPERAME!- grito Milk saliendo de mi oficina cerrando de golpe la puerta, dejándome completamente atónita

- "¡Que te pasa Milk!"- pensé quedándome estática en ese sitio –"¿Acaso tu…? "– comencé a pensar mientras movía mi cabeza negándolo – Es imposible tú no puedes recordarlo- susurre tratando de convencerme a mi misma sobre lo que había pasado….

.

.

.

* * *

**Uyyyy con esto muuuchas odiaran a Azura no? jajaja es que esta vez si se pasooo hasta yo ¬.¬ mi Goku no se merece eso! malaaa jajaja bueno depsues de muuchos acontesimientos y cosas...nuestro cap 27 estara cagado (que cargado diria sobrrreeeeeecargadiiisimo) de romance y nuevas revelaciones, les dare talvez una pistita de quien podria ser nuestro secuestrador (Verdad?...jajaja noo lo se) bueno chicas muucha gracias por leer y como la maldad es mi mejor amiga las tendre con la incognita de lo que ira a pasar hastaa... mmm el vierneees (me llega un piedra con una nota que dice NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES) O.O ok ok no sere tan malditaaa jajaja les dejare con la incognita hasta mañana! claro que actualizare a las 12 de la noche (me vuelve a llegar esta vez una roca que me deja inconciente durante muucho rato con una nota que dice SI HACES ESO TE ASEGURAMOS UNA VIDA DE 16 AÑOS) pero si yo tengo esa edad! T_T okiiis actualizare temprano ( le llega un hueso que dice: MUY BUENA CHICA ^_^) O.o no soy un perro soy personaaa! me llega otra piedra dejandome emobobada con una nota que dice ( LO SENTIMOS BAJO PRESUPUESTO) ehhh y esto que significaa! (corte de television)**

**Mala clausuraa ¬.¬ pues mañana nos vemooos tempranitoo lo prometooo okis se cuidan muuucho y dejenme evieeews calientitooos jajaja AMORXITA AMA LOS REVIEWS SON SU...**

**Se corta la transmicion por falta de dinamica y atencion de la au**tora (OIGAAAN!) grita ese alguna partee XD


	27. Capítulo 27: Yo te amo, aún más

**Hola (comeinza a recivir un monton de piedras que la golpean cruelmente) Disculpeeen ayer entre a mi compu y cuando comence a escribir mis comentarios se apago la luz y cuando volvio mi turno en la compu habai terminado T_T aun asi aqui les ejo el cap 27 que como prometi estaria recagadisisisisiiiimo de Romance jajaja se cuidan**

**Muchas peor en serio muuuchas gracias a:**

**Angelicacuario: **No es nada todos pueden contar conmigo porque tambien soy persona jeeje ^_^mi correo te lo madare a tu cuenta okis? si quieres te puedo ayudar ne lo que necesites en serio okis? jaja y como siempre a meterle ganas a cada episodiooo ^_^nunca olvides sonreir si?

**Kaoru Himurita: **Me diste en el punto Kaoru (dios donde tendre mi cabeza para ser tan...volada? XD)(jaja amor) bueno ahora aclaro que Vegeta es el dueño del banco West Bank (que nombre mas original) jajaja perdon no se me ocurrio nada mas U_U aun asii ya esta corregido pero todo te lo debo a ti sino hubiera dejado a mucha gente confundidaa Gracias Kaoru! jajaja se me extraño? graciaaas aun asi les ejo su combo seguido jeje muchas gracias por ser tan fiel ^_^

**La-Gran-Milk: **Jaja habre tardado pero no desapareceria! jajajaa se la angustia y frustracion que se siente cuando no actualizan o desapareceren U_U (es horrible...horrible!) jaja aun asi me tienes aqui una vez mas ^_^ Yo opino lo mismo que tu...¿Por que Azura no abre los ojos? ¿porque? dios el odio que hay entre familias es algo tan horrendo y ahora que hara Bardock? sera otro Azura o sera peor el tiempo dira U_U Gracias! por ser una lectora muy fiel y darme tan liiindos reviews...a mi megustaaaa ^O^ jajajaja

**Raquel: **Jaja nuestros Goku y Milk estan super bien y eso a mi tambien me gusta! Y Azura ¬.¬ Dios hasta a mi me enfada jajaja pero sabes lo que ma me alegra? Que seas una lectora tan fiel y me dejes reviews taaan lIndos ^_^ los adorooo jajaja espero te guste muucho este cap

**Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y fidelidad y pues ahora...disfruten muuucho del cap 27 ^_^**

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo 27: Yo te amo…aún mas**

.

.

¿Qué podía haber pasado con mi mamá y Goku? Era la única incógnita mientras corría por el pasillo del Edificio Duval Business…lo único que sabía era que había dejado a mi mamá plantada y me había decidido por ir detrás de Goku…después de un buen rato corriendo logre mirarlo…

- ¡GOKU! – grite con todas mis fuerzas logrando que Goku se detuviera sin darse la vuelta aun…aproveche el momento y me acerque a él para luego abrazarlo por detrás

- Milk…- susurro Goku mirándome algo triste y melancólico - Quisiera estar solo por este momento…discúlpame – aquella mirada apagada y vacía me dejaba perpleja pero aun así no lo solté y lo abrace aun con más intensidad

- No quiero dejarte – susurré mirándolo a punto de lagrimear- No me pienso ir hasta que me digas que te dijo mi madre

- Ella…- susurro Goku dudando en lo que diría – Ella me dejo muy en claro que hará lo que sea para que tu y Vegeta estén juntos incluso si esto implica obligarte y que además no piensa aceptarme nunca- dijo Goku tomando algo de aire; al oír esas palabras tan quebradizas me quede completamente atónita no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo podía mi madre haber dicho semejantes cosas? De la nada sentí como Goku apoyaba su rostro sobre mi hombro y comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo alguno, esto me destrozaba el corazón por lo que instintivamente le devolví el abrazo tratando de transmitirle todas mis fuerzas y darle a entender que me tenía ahí… aunque muy en el fondo yo estaba aun más destrozada

- No importa lo que ella diga- susurre después de un buen rato mirando a Goku sorprendido – Tal como lo dijimos antes- comencé a sonreír logrando una confusión por parte de Goku- Ahora ambos somos independientes y ellos no decidirán por nosotros, aunque quieran desheredarme no me importara yo te quiero a ti- dije esta vez abrazándome a él colocando mi rostro sobre su pecho

- Milk…gracias- dijo después de un buen rato Goku devolviéndome el abrazo para luego quedarnos en esta posición durante mucho rato

* * *

- El jefe se morirá al saber de esto- susurre mientras mi colega miraba encolerizada aquel momento que tenían esos dos

- ¡Maldita zorra deja de tocarlo! – grito esa peliazul mientras ese tal Goku y la señorita Duval "nuestra victima" se abrazaban

- Tranquilízate Marron no es para tanto- dije cómico mientras veíamos como esa parejita se iba – si que se ven bien juntos- susurré logrando recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ni de chiste vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me oíste?- grito Marron completamente enojada

- Oye y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?- grite mirando como la peliazul explotaba de furia

- Goku debió ser mío desde el principio ¡y no de esa niña mimada!- el tono que Marron usaba me asustaba si que era demasiado ruda

- Aun así el mismo está cavando su tumba- dije completamente tranquilo – El meterse con la chica que el jefe quiere lo terminara matando

- Lastimosamente es así- dijo tristemente Marron mirando como la pareja se alejaba – Aun así- note como la peliazul sonreía pícaramente – Ojala que el jefe al menos acceda a darme una noche con el ¿no lo crees?

- En tus sueños…podría ser- dije sarcástico logrando recibir un pellizco de esa chica ruda - Oye ¡Basta! – grite mirando como la peliazul ya no intentaba matarme

- No entiendo que vio el jefe en ella…yo soy más atractiva y linda – susurro molesta Marron mientras esperaba una respuesta de mi parte

- Pues a mí no me lo preguntes…pero- dije mirando detenidamente a la señorita Duval – es un hecho que es muy hermosa…además mírala sin conocerla se podría decir que es la mujer perfecta…se ve dulce, sensible, cariñosa…

- ¡Cállate maldito! – Grito Marron comenzando a ahorcarme – Esa niña no me llega ni a los talones

- Jaja ¿niña? Dices- comencé a reírme en su cara mientras la miraba confundida, esa peliazul si que era todo un caso – Si ya es toda una mujer además tu solo le ganas por 2 años

- Mejor cállate y vamos a avisarle todo esto al jefe- susurro molesta Marron mientras la peliazul se retiraba

- Si que eres todo un caso- susurre dentro mío mirando como esa peliazul se iba y conmigo siguiéndola

* * *

- Ya estamos en casa – susurre mientras Milk revisaba su cartera

- Jaja gracias por traerme Goku- comenzó a decir esa mujer tan hermosa que había robado hace ya tiempo mi corazón, ni bien terminó su frase le fui a abrir la puerta como todo caballero

- Madeimoselle deme el honor de tomar su mano- dije tratando de hacer un acento francés provocando muchas risas de Milk

- Jaja lo siento lacayo no puedo ofrecerle ese derecho – respondió burlonamente Milk mientras yo comenzaba a idear un nuevo plan

- En ese caso…tendré que tomarla como lo hacían muchos caballeros- susurre divertido comenzando a cargar a Milk en mis brazos

- Oye jaja ¡Suéltame! Llamaré a mis guardias- sentía como Milk trataba de dar unos cuantos golpes en mi pecho sin lastimarme

- Ahora la declaro como mi propiedad- comencé a sonreír mientas cerraba el auto con una mano mientras la otra sostenía a Milk

- Jaja Goku ¡me matas! suéltame por favor- comenzó a suplicar Milk mientras subíamos al ascensor (ella estaba aun en mis brazos)

- Lamento no poder hacerle ese favor…no sin antes me pague lo que me debe- susurré en sus oídos mientras Milk me miraba confusa

- que te debo lacayo mío – sonrió traviesa mientras yo no dejaba de mirarla

- Me debe esto…-susurre acercando mis labios a los suyos, tenerla en este estado me volvía loco…de esta manera podía sentirla segura y estar seguro que no le pasaría nada…poco a poco el ascensor se fue abriendo haciendo que ambos saliéramos…Milk caminaba de espaldas mientras que yo la dirigía; poco a poco la apoye en la puerta de su departamento comenzando a acariciarla, subía mis manos de arriba abajo y trataba de intensificar el momento cuando…

- Amor basta- sonrió cariñosamente Milk – Lamento decirte que no tengo ganas – la cara que Milk me ponía era de vergüenza y timidez y aunque la noticia no me gustaba debía aceptarla

- Comprendo- dije sonriendo mientras me separaba de ella- aun así con todo esto olvide decirte algo...

- Umm ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Milk curiosa mientras yo trataba de comenzar

- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que vayas a Weapons Company y como yo ya no soporto a tu madre…tome una decisión- sonreí notando que Milk me miraba confundida

- No te entiendo nada amor- susurró ella mirándome extrañada

- Yo seré tu guía mañana…le diré a mi padre que se encargue de representarme en Duval Business y yo te guiare por todo Weapons Company ¿Qué te parece?- grite emocionado logrando que Milk sonría de felicidad

- ¡Si me encanta!- comenzó a saltar alegre – ¡Amor que gran noticia!

- Dímelo a mi – susurré acercando mi frente a la suya - es por eso que hoy debes descansar bien; mañana habrá mucho trabajo y te cansaras

- Si que descansare- dijo Milk acercándose más a mi – Buenas Noches y…Hasta Mañana

- Te extrañare esta noche…te amo mucho- dije notando que Milk abría la puerta de su departamento

- Cuídate mucho, sueña bien- susurro Milk queriendo entrar a su departamento

- Si sueño contigo despertaría feliz- dije dándole un beso en al frente

- Duerme bien – susurró Milk abrazándome nuevamente logando que me sonroje

- Buenas noches- susurre mientras Milk se separaba de mi y cerraba la puerta de su departamento…

* * *

**Toc Toc**

- ¡Vaya llegas tarde!- susurre algo ofendido mirando a la peliazul frente mío algo agitada

- ¡Disculpa!- dijo Bulma haciendo una reverencia- Había un gran tráfico y yo no pude…

- Jaja- comencé reírme al ver la cara de susto que había puesto Bulma al verme

- ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- comenzó a preguntar completamente ofendida Bulma mientras yo la veía despeinada y agitada

-¡Nada! es solo que nunca creí poder ver a Bulma Brief en el estado tal cual estas ahora- comencé a burlarme de ella causando después de un rato una risa de ella

- Jaja si tienes razón me veo graciosa ¿no?- comenzó a reírse como loca Bulma mientras se señalaba

- Definitiva….- de la nada una cachetada fuerte me llego a la mejilla causándome sorpresa

- ¡TONTO!- grito Bulma queriéndose ir

- ¿eh?- dije desconcertado mirando como Bulma se quería ir – ¡Espera!- dije tomando su mano siendo esta vez nuestros ojos los que se conectaban

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Bulma tratando de alejar su mirada de la mía

- ¿No quieres ver la pista?- dije hablando sarcásticamente

- Solo vengo por eso aquí- dijo tajante Bulma mientras se dirigía a la puerta de mi departamento

- Siéntate…ahorita pongo PLAY- dije yendo a traer dos bebidas

- Vaya al menos eres caballeroso ahora- dijo irónicamente Bulma mientras veía como traía dos bebidas

- Pues para que Milk se fije en mi…- comencé a reírme como loco – Sabes hace tiempo que no la veo ¿Cómo esta?- pregunté logrando que Bulma se atorara con la bebida y sacase un poco por la boca

- ¿Qué dije?- pregunte algo desconcertado al ver la reacción de Bulma

- ¿Milk?...a pues en verdad…- note como Bulma comenzaba a rascarse la nuca queriendo buscar alguna excusa

- Milk que…- dije impacientado mirando como Bulma se sonrojaba

- Milk está bien…está muy ocupada con la fusión, es por eso que no podemos hablar mucho- soltó de una vez Bulma sacando un suspiro de pesadez

- Porque será que no te creo- dije algo ofendido mirándola de reojo

- Pues…pues ¡Ese es tu problema no mío!- dijo Bulma mirándome enojada – Después de tantos años que me conoces debería de constarte que yo no miento…- comenzó a gritar ofendida mientras yo veía asombrado su reacción

- No me gusta recordar el pasado…- solté de la nada causando la sorpresa de Bulma – Pero que yo recuerde…mentiste a Milk varias veces solo para estar conmigo

Al terminar de decir lo que había dicho me llego una bofetada de Bulma que me dejo embobado…al elevar mi mirada para encararla…note que Bulma trataba de contener su llanto pero estaba fallando pues la veía lagrimeando…

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- grito de la nada Bulma mirándome encolerizada - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que aun te amo? – soltó de la nada Bulma mirándome desesperada… ¡no podía creer lo que Bulma me decía! ¿Aun me amaba? Al verla justo en frente mío notaba como cada lágrima suya me lastimaba ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Un montón de emociones me dominaban y no entendía porque pero comencé a acercarme a Bulma tocando primero sus mejillas y luego querer acercar mis labios a los suyos…en un segundo la tenía tomada de la cintura y mis labios la dominaban...cuando mi conciencia apareció o despertó me di cuenta que… ¡Estaba besándola! No sentí oposición ni correspondimiento por parte de ella, pero si una necesidad de respirar…al alejarme de ella

- Cálmate si- solté mirándola asombrada

- Vegeta…-susurro Bulma sin poder creer lo que había pasado

- Yo…- comencé a tratar de excusarme pero, esta vez era la misma Bulma la que me besaba con desenfreno y necesidad que no pude evitar corresponderle ¿Qué me pasaba?…esto nunca me había pasado yo siempre solía tener control sobre mis impulsos y emociones cuando de mujeres se hablaba… A decir verdad, la única mujer que había logrado tergiversarme eso había sido Milk… ¿la única mujer? Pues esto había cambiado ¡Bulma se había vuelto la segunda! y a decir verdad no quería soltarla….

* * *

Unos cuantos rayos de sol me despiertan encegueciéndome por un momento la vista…un nuevo día se hacía presente y estaba completamente enérgica con esto…hoy iría a Weapons Company a ver cómo iba el aspecto económico y contable de la empresa, lo que más me encantaba era que Goku me acompañaría no puedo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa y sentir que mi corazón salta de gozo

- Goku…- susurro dejando escapar un suspiro como toda chica adolescente enamoradiza haría – ¿Como puede ser posible que me haya vuelto tan dependiente de ti en tan poco tiempo? – me pregunte mirando el álbum que nos unía a ambos – En serio que debiste ser también el mejor cambio de mi vida Goku, por eso es que aunque no te recuerde del todo mi corazón sigue palpitando y te quiere cerca- susurre tocándome el corazón superficialmente y dejando escapar otro suspiro de amor

- Din Don – logre oír del timbre de mi departamento, Dios ese ruido era tan infernal

- ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano?- susurre enfadada mientras me paraba de la cama para luego acercarme a la puerta y abrirla -Se puede saber qué es lo que…- dije enfadada sin poder completar mi frase pues unos labios muy conocidos por mi comenzaban a apoderarse de mi sintiendo esta vez dos brazos mas rodearme de la cintura; ni bien el aire se nos hizo necesario pude oír un

- ¡Buenos Días amor!- esa cara tan feliz y particularmente inocente me hacía tambalear, el hombre que estaba en frente mío era la causa de mi felicidad y aunque yo deseaba quedarme en ese momento contemplándolo… – No pude dormir anoche…deseaba estar al lado tuyo- unos fuertes susurros retumbaron en mis oídos haciéndome estremecer y sentir tan a gusto que pensaba que todo esto era un sueño…Goku estaba detrás mío

- Yo tampoco- susurre bajando mi cabeza un poco y sonriendo al máximo – Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo al respecto ¿no lo crees?- pregunte pícaramente mientras me daba la vuelta para abrazarme de su cuello

- ¿Hacer algo eh?- pregunto Goku captando mi mensaje y sonriendo algo pícaro- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- No lo sé…- susurre inocentemente- Tu eres mi mayor y yo hago caso a mis mayores- volví a comentar inocentemente mientras usaba un tono de niña consentida

- En ese caso…- dijo Goku empujándome al sofá para luego ponerse encima mío poniéndonos a ambos en una situación demasiado caliente – Propongo que empecemos a vivir juntos ¿Tu qué dices?

- Jaja no crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido- susurre tratando de levantarme del sofá mientras Goku se oponía a soltarme

- No lo creo- dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera - te amo demasiado y eso te consta ¿no?- susurro Goku en mi oreja mientras yo solo sentía que mi corazón saldría del pecho en cualquier momento

- Claro que si – dije alegre mientras acercaba su rostro más al mío – Pero te tengo una mala noticia- comente muy seria mientras causaba una cara demasiado preocupada y asustada de Goku – Yo te amo mucho mas- grite sonriendo logrando que Goku se caiga del sofá y comience a reír como loco después de un momento de silencio

- Jaja eso es lo que tú crees yo te amo aun mucho mas- dijo Goku cómico mientras se paraba del piso y me levantaba del sofá

- No digas tonterías…yo te amo desde aquí al cielo- dije tratando de ganar la nueva batalla declarada

- Ja eso no es nada- susurro Goku mirándome desafiante -yo te amo aun mas…te amo desde la tierra hasta el sol

- Eso no es nada- dije mirándolo contenta – Yo te amo infinitamente y mucho mas

- No lo creo yo te amo aun mas…yo te amo infinitamente pero al cuadrado- susurro triunfante Goku

- ¡Eso no se vale!- grite enojada mientras lo veía – No hay nada que supere al infinito… ¡nada! infinito doble no vale- comencé a hacer un berrinche mientras lograba un montón de risas por parte de Goku

- Jaja pues yo digo que existe algo que es aun mas grande que el infinito ¿Y sabes qué es?- pregunto Goku mirándome fijamente colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

- Pues… ¿el cuadrado?- dije sarcásticamente mientras lo miraba burlona

- No te equivocas – susurró Goku causándome una gran duda

- ¡Me equivoco!- grite enfadada y confundida - ¡Eso no puede ser! Nada gana al infinito

- Mi amor por ti lo hace- dijo Goku besándome la frente de una manera dulce dejándome completamente embobada y roja como un tomate

- Goku…-susurre dulcemente mientras lograba una cálida sonrisa por parte de el

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mirándome esta vez extrañado

- Goku…- lo mire algo impactada mientras lograba un miedo por parte de mi novio

- Que…que pasa- susurro preocupado

- ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!- grite poniéndome encima de el provocando que ambos nos cayéramos al piso y riéramos como dos niños alegres

- Jaja ¡Milk eso no se vale!- grito Goku mientras yo comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago

- Claro que si vale…jaja gane yo- grite triunfante mientras un pobre Goku estaba estampillado en el piso sin dejar de reír

- Jaja ok…ok ¡tu ganas!- grito Goku haciéndome que lo suelte y lo mire triunfante

- Jaja ¿ves? Te lo dije…yo siempre gano- susurre aún encima de él queriéndome parar

- No puedo pensar un mundo sin ti Milk- dijo de la nada Goku provocándome una gran sorpresa

- Amor- dije acariciando su rostro suavemente – Yo preferiría ya no vivir si no estás conmigo

* * *

No podía creer lo que había pasado anoche…aun permanecía echado en mi cama no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche y sentía mucho cansancio en mis parpados

- Bulma…-comencé a pensar en lo linda y delicada que era…la chica había demostrado ser de un carácter fuerte y eso…eso me volvía loco ¿Cómo no pude haberme fijado en ella antes? Me puse a pensar mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido anoche

**FLASH BACK 1**

El beso que Bulma había comenzado me estaba convenciendo de algo no quería dejarla ir…pero de la nada sentí un peso de conciencia al recordar a Milk pensando en que tal vez la estaba engañando ¿Qué me pasaba? yo no era así a mi poco me valía ser o no fiel pero…esto era diferente

- ¡Ya basta!- dije empujando con algo de brusquedad a Bulma

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertada Bulma mirándome algo triste

- Solo estoy aprovechando la situación ¿acaso no te das cuenta?- dije alterado mirándola algo decepcionada

- Vegeta…- la cara que Bulma tenía expresaba algo de rabia y tristeza a la vez– Yo creí que esta vez íbamos en serio- note como una pequeña lagrima cayo de la mejilla de Bulma y aunque sentía pena por hacerle eso, me mostré duro y continúe…

- No debemos continuar haciendo las investigaciones los 2 juntos…preferiría que cada uno lo haga por su lado- la mirada de Bulma sorprendida me hacía pensar mucho

- Ya me harte de esto…sabia que me dirías estas tonterías- la mirada egocéntrica y enfadada que Bulma me dirigía asombraba…y mucho

- Mejor vete…si descubrimos algo yo…- dije tratando de evadirla, la presencia de Bulma me estaba incomodando

- ¡Milk ya te reemplazo! – grito de la nada Bulma dejándome completamente atónito por lo que oía

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dije sorprendido y enfadado a la vez – No digas tonterías ella…

- ¡Deja de soñar Vegeta!- grito Bulma tomando distancia entre ambos – ¡Tu y ella nunca podrán estar juntos! al menos que Goku dejase de existir eso será imposible – cada palabra que oía de Bulma me dejaba más atónito y aunque mi mente tratase de negarlo sabía muy bien que eso era cierto

- ¡MIENTES!- grite encolerizado mientras Bulma me miraba asustada – ¡Ella y Goku se odian! –grite sabiendo que eso era una total mentira pues…

**FLASH BACK 2**

- ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! – grito frustrada Milk causando nuestra atención

- Milk- dijo Goku acercándose a ella para abrazarla – perdóname…yo no quiero verte triste déjame llevarte al hospital- las palabras de Goku me habían hecho enojar por lo que me dirigí a él para querer matarlo

- No Goku- logre oír de Milk tratando de alejarlo de ella lo que provoco mi sorpresa – Debes irte, Vegeta es mi novio y él se encargará de llevarme al hospital si es necesario

-Pero Milk- susurro Goku sorprendido- yo…

- Por favor- comenzó a llorar Milk – no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es Goku – note como Milk bajaba su cabeza – quiero que te vayas y me dejes con Vegeta, hay que hacer las cosas correctamente

- Milk- susurró algo triste Goku

**FIN FLASH BACK 2**

Era un hecho que Milk trataba de alejarse de Goku…durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado en esa habitación los 3 juntos…no pude evitar que todo lo que Goku había dicho sobre su odio a Milk ¡era una completa mentira! El se preocupaba por ella y ella le rogaba que no lo hiciese mas difícil...además ese mismo día Milk intento terminar conmigo y eso…eso me dejaba algo en claro; ellos tendrían que haber vuelto

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! –Grito triste Bulma – Contigo nunca lo haría- note entonces que Bulma estaba en frente mío…esos ojos que parecían dos zafiros azules estaban llorosos, me dolía verla así… - Milk es mi amiga…y la quiero mucho- notaba como Bulma bajaba su cabeza en señal de tristeza

- Bulma…- susurre tratando de formular alguna palabra pero no podía no me nacía nada

- No necesito que hables déjame terminar- susurro Bulma callándome con su dedo – Milk es mi amiga y deseo verla feliz…lamentablemente Vegeta no quisiera decírtelo pero…- esta vez Bulma me miraba más seria y algo dudosa de lo que diría.

- Que quieres decirme…- susurre mirándola listo para lo que viniese

- Milk y Goku han vuelto…- las palabra se Bulma me habían congelado…esos pensamientos que tenia eran cierto esos dos estaban otra vez juntos pero… ¿Por qué? De la nada algo me vino a la mente recordándome esa noche

**FLASH BACK 3**

- Hago lo que uno debe hacer, preocuparse por la mujer que ama- dijo acercando una bolita de algodón mojada de alcohol para hacer reaccionar a Milk

- ¿la mujer a la que amas?- comencé a bufarme de él – Milk ya no es tuya Goku…ella es mía- comencé a sonreír – esta vez no pienso descuidarme para nada – dije triunfante y orgulloso

- Eso no será por mucho tiempo – dijo Goku tratando de querer golpearme

**FIN FLASH BACK 3**

- ….- no dije nada y me quede en silencio mirando como Bulma apretaba los puños y se preparaba para hablar

- Vegeta…- dijo atrayendo de nuevo mi atención; esta vez su tono de voz era sereno – mi amiga se ve muy feliz con Goku…y de ninguna manera permitiré que los separes…incluso si eso significa que me odies… ¡LO HARE! – la mirada desafiante de Bulma me asombraba, pero por algún motivo más me dolía el hecho de que ella prefiriese mi odio a ayudarme… - Aun así..-susurro atrayendo mi atención – ¡Milk no te merece! – sentí como Bulma me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba en silencio

- Bul…-susurre mientras le devolvía el abrazo

- No hables Vegeta…- susurro haciendo notar que estaba llorando - desearía que la olvidases y te fijaras en mi- todas sus palabras sonaban quebradas y aunque yo no quería admitirlo tenerla en mis brazos me gustaba – Yo te haría feliz cada día…no me fijaría en nadie más e incluso me arreglaría linda solo para ti…Vegeta sé que no me amas, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de intentarlo prometo hacerte feliz…¡Por Favor…NO ME DEJES!-las palabras que eran más suplica para mí me habían dejado desconcertado e indeciso

- Yo…-susurre levantando su mentón – Yo no quiero que lo intentes…- note como Bulma me miraba triste y dolida – Porque ya lo lograste…Bulma yo…yo te amo – ni bien termine de decirle algo que ya había sentido desde hace mucho pero intentaba no aceptarlo la tome en mis brazos y la bese con toda la pasión que tenia para darle; todo recuerdo que fuese Milk ahora había sido cambiado por Bulma…ahora ella era mi vida

**FIN FLASH BACK 1**

- Bulma…- susurre recordando como ambos habíamos comenzado una relación que esperaba…fuera la definitiva… - Espero que tú seas la indicada, yo daré todo de mi para hacerte feliz – susurre parándome para dar bienvenida a un nuevo día – Eso sera un hecho…

.

.

* * *

**Si! jajaja Vegeta y Bulma Dios ya se dioo! jajajaa que añlegria no? bueno no soy muy fan de esta pareja pero saben me alegra muuucho porque ahora Goku y Milk tienen un pretendiente menos (Vegeta) jajajaa que alegria pero saben que fue lo mas tierno?' GOKU y MILK! dios esos si que se amannn los adoro y quiero tantooo que solo suspiro ( se desmaya por la emocion) Bueno (toma compostura y se torna seria) pero desde ahora habra mas cosas de que preocuparse pues ya aparecio una chica mas en la historia bueno diria que reaparecio (Marron) y se encarga de vigilar a Milk y Goku ¿quien sera su acompañante alguna opsion? (grillos cantan) bueno en realidad U_U _ ahora si estoy emocianda de escribir pues como me dijo una amiga llegamos al punto cuspideee siii! haaahaha y pues ahora si escribire sin parar ^O^**

**Jaja nuestra siguiente cita sera el viernes umm que fecha sera? (comienza a pensar) a si! sera el viernes 3 de diciembree O.O (ya...ya es diciembre) ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- grita como loca (censurado por mostrar mucha violencia y locura por parte de la autora) Bueno chicos U_U nos vemos esa fechaaa de seguro y pues cualquier critica o duda que tengan (si esta en mis manos) las respondere jejeje respondere en la pagina de Reviews asi que cualquier duda que tuvieran o critica se las respondere a esa pagina ok? jaja si no saben como entrar solo apretan reviews (que esta con letras rojitas) a lado del titulo de mi historia asi que bueno nos vemoooos cuidense ^_^**

**besos Amorxita! **


	28. Capítulo 28: Bajo Presión

**Holaaa! Perdonen en seriooo pero esq no tube tiempo pra anda apra entrar ayer U_U lo siento mucho en serio pero aun asi les dejo el querido capitulo 28 que espero les guste pues ya comenzamoos ^_^jajaja**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**La-Gran-Milk:** Muchas gracias por tu review tan fiel como siempreee espero de todo corazon que te guste este cap ^_^Es verdad es muy lindo cuando alguien te corresponde jajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW ^_^

**Mayra: **Mi fiel lectora muchas gracias por tu lindo review en serioo jajaj eso me hace dar cuenta que estoy haciendo bien la historia y espero que este cap te guste ok? jejeje COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SER TAN FIEL Y BUENA LECTORAAA ^_^

* * *

.

**Capítulo 28: Bajo Presión**

.

- ¡Buenos Días señor Goku!- logre oír de una mujer que se acercaba a Goku de una manera alegre mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo - ¡Hace mucho que no lo vemos! ¿Sabe algo? ¡LO EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO!

- Sarah jaja que alegría verte- dijo alegre Goku mientras abrazaba a esa mujer…no pude evitar fruncir el ceño un poco y al verlo pues esa mujer era joven y demasiado atractiva

- ¡Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí! – Dijo la mujer después de haber abrazado a mi novio acercándose a mí – Goku se ve que no has perdido el tiempo para nada jaja

- Ah pues en realidad yo…- dije algo ruborizada mientras veía como la mujer me miraba de arriba hacia abajo

- ¡Déjame presentarte a mi hermosa novia! – Dijo Goku tomándome de los hombros – Sarah ella es Milk

- Milk…- susurro la mujer mirándome algo extrañada – Que hermoso nombre ¡Me encanta! Mucho gusto Milk- dijo levantando su mano en señal de saludo

- Mucho gusto Sarah- dije devolviéndole el saludo recibiendo una grata sonrisa de esa mujer

- ¡Que suertuda que eres! – grito alegre Sarah mientras me codeaba – El haber atrapado a este chico no debió ser nada fácil ¿no? – la mirada picara que esa chica me dirigía solo me hacia ruborizar aun más de lo que estaba cuando…

- Ni tanto Sarah…en realidad el que rogo mas fui yo- comenzó a reírse Goku mientras me tomaba de la mano – No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para que al fin fuese mi novia- esta vez Goku había posado sus ojos en los míos haciendo que lo mirase dulcemente y roja a la vez

- ¡Que dulces que son!- dijo la mujer mientras nos miraba – Pero alejándonos el tema- susurró mientras movía su cabeza - ¿A qué se debe tu visita pronta? Que yo sepa tú serías nuestro representante en Duval Business ¿o no?

- Tienes razón- susurro Goku dándose cuenta que nos estábamos desviando del tema – Vine a hablar con mi padre para que él se haga cargo de ese puesto. En Duval Business se eligió entre las 3 empresas a Milk como la encargada de hacer un control en la contabilidad y finanzas de la empresa y yo he sido asignado como su guía… ¿Mi padre ya llego o aun no? – preguntó Goku mientras miraba de un lado a otro cuando…

- Estoy aquí Goku – la voz de ese hombre sonaba demasiado escalofriante para mí y como si fuese un reflejo solté a Goku de la mano logrando ver al dueño de la empresa Weapons Company justo en frente nuestro– He oído parte de la conversación y aunque la mayoría de lo que dijiste es cierto…te equivocaste en quien sería el guía de la señorita Duval – al decir esto el padre de Goku me había visto con algo de indiferencia y molestia – El escogido fui yo

- Padre…es un hecho que la señora Azura no soporta mi presencia y ayer hubo una pelea muy grande entre ella y yo- Goku sonaba algo enfadado – Ya no pienso soportarla…por eso te pido que tu suplas mi lugar en Duval Business y yo haga de guía aquí en Weapons Company – Goku sonaba desesperado pero al parecer su padre no pensaba cederle nada pues en su cara eso se veía

- Es verdad que a veces mi madre es fría y solo se ocupa de gritar sin fundamentos – dije tratando de apoyar a Goku -Ayer fue un hecho que ella se equivoco; yo apoyo a Goku en la idea de irse pues cuando mi madre no se lleva bien con alguien no finge…lo trata como quiere – mire como el señor Bardock me miraba atentamente y antes de que también me negase decidí aumentar algo - Además yo preferiría que Goku me guiase, así me sentiría algo mas cómoda y haría el trabajo bien

- Como siempre eres una niña insolente – dijo el padre de Goku en un tono muy seco – Nunca esperas a que de mi opinión…y tu Goku – dijo esta vez mirando a Goku – En la vida siempre te toparas con personas como Azura y no por eso dejaras de trabajar deja de ser un niño y ve con la frente en alto a Duval Business

- Pero papá acaso tú…- dijo Goku algo impotente

- ¡He dicho que no! – grito Bardock mientras dejaba en claro que no cedería nada – Mejor apresúrate y ve a Duval Business no quiero que representes mal a la compañía…además no fuiste a ser amigo de nadie en Duval Business fuiste a trabajar así que ve a hacer eso- ordenó su padre dando por finalizada la discusión

- ¡Yo no pienso ir allá!- grito enojado Goku mientras sentía como el señor Son me jalaba con algo de brusquedad y comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos de la empresa – ¡Padre te estoy hablando! –gritaba enfurecido Goku mientras yo solo veía asustada la discusión

- No me importa si te quedas o vas…yo hare mi trabajo- dijo el señor Son cerrando la puerta de su oficina conmigo dentro…durante unos 5 minutos la puerta sonó fuertemente debido a los golpes de Goku pero después fueron cesando hasta que no se oyó nada…mi única conclusión era que Goku se había ido

- ¡Por qué es usted así con su hijo!- pregunté enojada mientras veía como el señor Bardock tomaba asiento en su escritorio y me evitaba

- No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a ninguna niña insolente y con más razón a una Duval – el padre de Goku me miraba con una gran cara de odio que solo me dejaba perpleja; aun así no me dejaría llevar por el miedo esa no era yo…

- Si cree que me va a intimidar con sus miradas, pues no lo intente porque a mí no me asusta – en ese momento note como el señor Son se paraba y se acercaba amenazadoramente a mi ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Comencé a preguntarme cuando de la nada un fuerte agarre en mi brazo llegó, haciéndome chillar de dolor…

- Escúchame muy bien Milk Duval en este momento tu estas a mi disposición y aunque estemos fusionando nuestras empresas de ninguna manera pienso ser amable contigo así que te hago un consejo…prepárate para este día porque será muy agotador y difícil - Aquella mirada fría y enfadada que me dirigía el señor Bardock solo me dejaba mas asustada de lo que podría pasar…no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos debido al miedo que sentía y como algunas lagrimas salían de mis ojos… de la nada ya no sentí su agarre y al abrir mis ojos vi como el señor iba a tomar asiento nuevamente en su escritorio y susurrar un - ¡MARRON!

* * *

- ¡Buenos Días Tía! – dije alegre mientras abría la oficina de mi tía toda sonrisas

- Vaya Como estas linda – respondió mi tía mientras me veía entrar con papeles en la oficina

- ¡De maravilla tía!- dije aun sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio

- Jaja eso veo pero ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?- pregunto muy picara mi tía mientras me empezaba a dar codazos – ¿Podría tratarse de un hombre?

- Jaja quien sabe tía…-dije cerrando mis ojos mientras la imagen de Vegeta solo venia a mi mente

- Vaya ¡Que alegría mi niña! – Dijo Azura mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas – Mi niña ya tiene un hombre…jaja ¿y cómo es? Es guapo, cariñoso… ¡DIME! – comenzó a pedir mi tía un poco más de información mientras yo era movida de un lado a otro

- Jaja tía es perfecto…y lo más importante es que lo amo- dije mientras comenzaba a abrir un portafolios – Sera mejor que deje de volar tanto y comience a trabajar

- Tienes mucha razón linda…dime que tienes para informarme – preguntó mi tía mientras ojeaba mis papeles

- Pues solo algunos contratos que necesitan tu sello…ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Milk y Goku?- pregunte mientras comenzaba a mirar de un lado a otro

- Pues Milk hoy ira a Weapons Company para controlar los ingresos y contabilidades de esa empresa- susurro mi tía mientras seguía mirando los papeles

- ¿Y Goku? – pregunte inocentemente causando que mi tía me mirase enfadada

- Pues me tiene sin cuidado donde este ese Son – susurró mi tía mientras se sentaba algo enojada; aquella respuesta me había dejado atónita ¿Ese Son? ¿Que había pasado? ¿Se habrá enterado? Me pregunte tratando de calmarme un poco

- Buenos Días- dijo apagadamente una voz conocida por mí que hacia al fin acto de presencia

- Goku…-susurre notando que Goku estaba de muy mal humor - ¿Paso algo? – dije inocentemente mientras notaba como mi tía y Goku se miraban enojados con la presencia del otro

- No paso nada Bulma- respondió Goku seriamente - ¿O que podría decir usted Azura?

El ambiente se tornaba a algo muy tenso que incluso se podría decir que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo…mi tía Azura se veía molesta mientras Goku la miraba encolerizado ¿Qué haría para que estos dos no chocasen? Comencé a preguntarme mientras mi cabeza intentaba buscar dicha solución

- ¡Tía necesito tu firma en estos papeles y Goku necesito que me ayudes con la información de Weapons Company por favor!- dije haciendo por fin lo que quería separar a esos dos

- Muy bien Bulma lo haré ahorita mismo – respondió mi tía comenzando a firmar mientras Goku se había acercado a mi para darme la información que necesitaba

- "Vaya Milk si tú no estás estos dos chocan" – comencé a pensar mientras veía a mi tía y a Goku haciendo su respectivo trabajo

* * *

- La señorita Duval ya está en Weapons Company…nuestra misión será vigilarla todo el tiempo posible ¿no? – pregunte mirando como toda la información de la "victima" estaba escrita en un papel

- Definitivamente el jefe está obsesionado con ella- respondió mi colega mientras esta parqueando su auto frente al edificio – Lo único que debemos hacer es anotar su rutina y saber quienes la rodean…en menos de 2 meses la haremos desaparecer de Boston y la llevaremos a Suiza

- El jefe se lo tomo en serio ¿no? – Opine mientras veía las fotos de Milk Duval – Aunque ¡quien no! Mírala es demasiado linda – dije admirado mientras veía cada foto de esa chica

- Ni se te ocurra mirarla…ya sabes que paso con el ultimo que hizo eso- comento mi colega mientras hacia recuerdo de lo que había pasado

- Ja el muy estúpido murió…que da- dije guardando la información en un portafolios– Yo no sería tan tonto como para cambiarme de bando y hacerle frente a mi jefe

- Nadie está a salvo con nuestro jefe – susurro mi colega mientras lo miraba – Incluso su servidor más fiel fue asesinado…todo para que no dijese nada a la policía

- Nappa Larsen ¿no? – pregunte mientras recordaba haber oído sobre ese asesinato

- Por supuesto que si…te aconsejo no meter la pata para nada pues incluso Son Goku corre peligro – dijo mi colega dejándome atónito

-¿Son Goku está en la lista negra del jefe? – pregunte asombrado mientras mi colega me daba otro portafolios con la información de Goku

- El meterse con la chica que quiere el jefe no es chiste y eso mismo fue lo que hizo Son Goku – respondió mi colega mientras yo miraba asombrado como había la orden de capturar a Goku el mismo día que Milk fuese secuestrada y no matarlo…

- ¿Asunto Personal? – Pregunte dudoso sin haber entendido muy bien lo que eso significaba en el final de ese papel - ¿A qué se refiere con asunto personal?

- El mismísimo jefe se encargara de desaparecerlo – respondió mi colega tranquilamente mientras yo lo miraba asombrado

- Vaya eso es un hecho…nadie se salva de las garras del jefe – dije algo cómico mientras estaba asustado por dentro

-Nadie…Oob – susurró tenebrosamente mi colega mientras yo me quedaba solo pasmado – Y he oído por ahí que también habrá la orden de matar al que está en la cárcel – aquella nueva afirmación solo me dejaba aun más asustado pues…

- Si será capaz de matar a Son Goku aun con más razón a…-de la nada alguien toco la ventana de nuestro auto

- Este no es un parqueo señores les aconsejo que mejor se vayan de aquí – hablo un policía muy particular pues tenía la piel verde

- Disculpe oficial – dijo mi colega mientras encendía el motor - No volverá a pasar

- Muy bien que así sea – dijo desconfiado el hombre verde mientras yo lo miraba fijamente con algo de miedo dentro mío- yo seguiré por aquí- ni bien el oficial se alejo deje escapar un suspiro muy profundo pues al parecer ese policía había notado algo

- Hay que tener más cuidado – dijo mi colega mientras manejaba el auto – Creo que ese oficial sospecho algo

- Sería nuestro fin si nos descubre- dije algo asustado mientras me limpiaba el sudor de mi frente

- Trata de ser mas frio… no debes mostrar miedo- dijo mi colega mientras yo lo miraba atento – Al ser tu primer trabajo aun estas a prueba así que más riesgos corres si algo sale mal – la mirada que mi colega me dirigía me asustaba por lo que solo afirme apenado mientras continuábamos con el camino

- Así lo hare Broly – susurre mientras lo miraba más alegre- y muchas gracias por el consejo

- No es nada- dijo ese hombre mientras continuaba manejando

* * *

- Me llamaba señor- dije mientras entraba a la oficina de mi jefe

- Así es Marron- respondió mi jefe mientras se paraba y se acercaba a… ¡Maldición era esa mocosa! - aquí te traigo a la representante de la fusión Milk Duval- dijo mi jefe mientras me presentaba a esa mocosa

- Mucho gusto- dijo esa niñata mientras hacia una reverencia; mientras que yo solo la miraba enojada y molesta

- El gusto es mío Milk – dije hipócritamente mientras decía en mi mente "Púdrete niña mimada" ¿Acaso eres tan tonta que ni me recuerdas?

- Marron tu trabajo será mostrarle toda la empresa a la señorita Duval, así que espero que ambas se lleven muy bien – dijo el señor Bardock mientras yo solo podía decir en mi mente "Con mucho gusto hare tu estadía aquí placentera"

- ¡Si señor!- respondí dejando mis pensamientos de lado – Acompáñame Milk que iremos a las bodegas- dije mientras la miraba sin darle mucha importancia

- Claro vamos- respondió esa niña mientras salíamos de la oficina del señor Bardock

- ¿Y bien cuáles son tus pasatiempos?- preguntó esa niña tratando de buscarme charla

- Ja ¿Pasatiempos?- respondí irónicamente mirándola tontamente – No tengo tiempo para estar con pasatiempos, debo trabajar y ganarme dinero

- Ah…disculpa- dijo tímidamente esa mocosa mientras yo solo la miraba con ganas de estrangularla

-Y dime Milk… ¿No me recuerdas? – dije mirándola esta vez algo dolida haciéndole sentir compasión

- ¿Recordarte? – Preguntó Milk mientras me miraba de arriba abajo para luego bajar su cabeza muy triste y decirme – Perdóname…pero hace un año y un poco mas yo…

- Se lo que paso- dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente – Es solo que tenia la ligera esperanza de que me recordaras – dije mirándola algo triste – Nos llevábamos tan bien que tuve la esperanza de que me recordaras

- Discúlpame en serio que lo lamento- susurró apenada Milk mientras yo solo la miraba con rabia

- No te disculpes…por el momento- dije interrumpiendo el momento para abrir la bodega de armas dejando a Milk muy sorprendida – Debo mostrarte la bodega de ¡Weapons Company!

- Wuau – dijo asombrada Milk mientras se adentraba en la bodega – Debe haber miles ¡no millones! de armas aquí

- Pues eso es obvio hablamos de Weapons Company – dije muy orgullosa y presumida – Somos la mejor empresa que fabrica armas de todo el mundo

- De eso si que no hay duda- dijo asombrada Milk mientras se acercaba a la habitación de documentación y entraba a ella, con algo de molestia la seguí y ni bien entramos a la oficina encendí la luz dejando ver una oficina muy bien equipada con un montón de casilleros que llevaban la información de la empresa

- Bueno por el momento aquí esta toda la información que requerirás pero… ¿Piensas hacer la contabilidad tu sola?- pregunte mirando de reojo a Milk

- Jaja ¿suena extraño no? – Dijo Milk en un tono burlón mientras yo la miraba – Yo creo que con la ayuda de los representantes de las otras dos empresas ¡Todo esto estará hecho en 2 meses! – el tono tan confiado y alegre que había elegido usar esa niña ¡me enojaba! fruncí el ceño de tal forma que la mire toda hecha furia esperando a que algo malo le pasase pero nunca paso - ¿Pasa algo Marron? – pregunto inocente aquella niña que me encolerizaba

- Pues que…- dije enojada dándome cuenta que no podía decir nada – Sucede que…- dije cambiando mi tono en otro más tranquilo – que me envidia un poco escuchar que seas muy confiada

- Ah…disculpa- dijo Milk algo apenada mirándome avergonzada - el punto será ¡que si! podre hacer todo esto en 2 meses, esos i con ayuda de los representantes e la otras dos empresas

- ¡Eso suena bien!- dije dibujando una sonrisa muy falsa - bueno pues cualquier cosa que necesites; házmelo saber ¿ok?- dije gentilmente comenzando a salir del lugar

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas? – pregunto Milk mirándome algo apenada

- Si tengo mucho trabajo – respondí mirándola orgullosa- yo tengo dos trabajos y pues el segundo comienza en la noche…así que no me queda mucho tiempo para este ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – dije comenzando a salir más rápido del lugar – Nos vemos

- ¡Espera!- grito Milk dándome alcancé cosa que me enojaba…la presencia de aquella pelinegro no era de mi gusto pero tuve que quedarme a esperarla

- ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte enojada sin mostrarlo

- Me gusto mucho conocerte…y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- comentó Milk dándome la mano en señal de amistad

- Eso espero – dije dándole la mano hipócritamente – Bueno ahora me voy ¿ok? ¡Nos vemos! – dije saliendo del lugar rápidamente

- ¡Adiós!- respondió Milk mientras yo me iba de ese lugar

- ¡Maldita! - susurre al salir por completo de la bodega – Te detesto con toda mi alma…estúpida Duval- dije dirigiéndome a mi oficina – Por el momento fingiré ser tu amiga – cerré al puerta enojada mientras continuaba hablando - Mi verdadero objetivo es… ¡Goku! El se quedará conmigo antes que contigo…

* * *

Después de haber recibido la llamada de mi madre a las 5 de la tarde mientras ojeaba los papeles de Weapons Company recordándome que hoy debía ir a cenar con ella, mi padre y Vegeta; decidí salir de la empresa para irme a alistar…

Para la ocasión solo use un vestido lavanda que estaba algo arriba de las rodillas…era un vestido con tirantes y su falda era en forma de campana, junto a mis zapatos y accesorios plateados ¡sí que me veía muy bien!

Decidí no recordarle esta cena a Goku, pues él de todos modos lo sabia; aun así le había dejado una carta debajo de su puerta para que cuando entrase la leyera y supiera que estaba ahí…sin muchas mas interrupciones tome mi auto y comencé a manejar en dirección al que era mi anterior hogar… la mansión Duval

Después de haber sido muy bien recibida por los dos serenos de la entrada a mi casa, entre a mi ex hogar parqueando mi auto justo donde siempre solía parquearlo…me volví a mirar en el espejo para arreglarme un poco el cabello, había decidido hacerme unas hondas por lo que este no estaba lacio…me dirigí sin mucha prisa a la entrada principal y como si de un adivino se tratase John me abrió la puerta dándome la bienvenida

- ¡Señorita Milk! Que dichosos son mis ojos de verla – gritó alegre mi mayordomo mientras hacia una reverencia frente mío

- Jaja John ¡que exagerado! – Dije graciosamente – Creo que ni siquiera han pasado 2 semanas de lo que me fui… ¡es más! recién debe ser una semana – sonreí mientras veía alegre a mi mayordomo

- Aún así señorita todos en esta casa la extrañamos mucho- dijo melancólicamente mi mayordomo mientras me abría el camino - Por favor pase que todos la esperan en la sala principal

- Muy amable John – dije entrando a la sala tan elegante que tenía mi mansión, al entrar como siempre ese olor tan delicioso me invadía en la nariz…

- Cedro…- susurre mientras entraba más a la sala aún olfateando ese delicioso aroma

- ¡Hija! – grito de la anda mi padre mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a mi para abrazarme – ¡Linda te he extrañado mucho!… ¡mírate estas linda como siempre!

- ¡Jaja papá que dramático! Creo que ni siquiera pasaron 2 semanas estas igual o peor que John – comencé a reírme mientras lo miraba graciosa

- Jaja hija como siempre tan alegre- dijo mi padre mientras ambos mirábamos a esas dos personas en frente nuestro

- Madre- dije secamente mientras me acercaba a abrazarla

- Hija…- dijo mi madre abrazándome mientras que en un susurro que solo ambas podíamos oír me decía – Se amable con Vegeta…

Ni bien me separe de mi madre la mire sin poder reconocerla ¿Acaso esa era mi mamá? La mujer que era algo dura de carácter pero dulce también no se mostraba así ahora…solo una frialdad e interés se oía de su voz dejándome muy decepcionada de ella; ni bien aparte la mirada de mi madre note que alguien mas estaba en esa sala ¡Vegeta Kozlov! aunque él y yo habíamos sido…pareja…-"bueno eso sonó raro"- comencé a pensar mientras un escalofrío me invadía… ¡no podía ser maleducada e ignorarlo! Por lo que había decidido acercarme…pero sin que me diese cuenta él ya había tomado ese paso quedando en frente mío

- ¡Que alegría verte Milk!- dijo Vegeta tomando mi mano para luego besarla – Esta noche luces preciosa…

- Vegeta…-susurre algo ruborizada mientras lo miraba algo apenada, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un buen tiempo cuando…

- ¡Esperen un momento!- grito mi madre tomando nuestra atención – ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Al escuchar eso, no pude evitar asustarme y mirarlo con cara de susto, al parecer mis padres no sabían que Vegeta había ido un día a mi departamento y que además ambos habíamos sido novios –"¿Y ahora que haremos?"- pensé mientras mi madre esperaba la respuesta

-Ambos nos conocimos en un Café hace 4 días – dijo sutilmente Vegeta mientras yo sentí algo de alivio – Ella no me reconoció pero ni bien me presente ambos nos llevamos bien… ¿NO Milk? – pregunto Vegeta dirigiéndome una mirada que solo pedía que lo apoyase

- ¡Así es!…jaja estábamos con Bulma y pues ahí lo conocí – dije comenzado a reírme como loca

- Ya veo…- dijo mi padre mientras se dirigía al comedor – Pero no hablemos mas en la sala, por favor pasen al comedor – al oír eso todos entramos al comedor notando que en este ya estaban todos los cubiertos, platos y cristalería listos para ser usados

- Vegeta tú te sientas en la silla principal al lado sur y tu Gyumao al lado norte; Milk tú te sentarás a la derecha de Vegeta y yo de Gyumao. La mesa del comedor no era para nada pequeña por lo que en las posiciones en las que mi madre nos había puesto eran prácticamente… ¡muy lejanas!...había una distancia de 12 sillas entre cada lado

- Señora Duval yo vería mas preferible que Milk se siente al lado izquierdo del señor Gyumao y yo a lado de ella ¿Qué le parece? Sugirió Vegeta esperando alguna respuesta mientras todos la mirábamos

- Esta bien Vegeta si así lo deseas que así sea – susurro mi madre para luego de un chasquido dos sirvientes pusiesen todo como Vegeta lo había sugerido.

- Bueno ya no esperemos mas- dije ni bien los sirvientes se fueron – Sentémonos por favor

Ni bien trate de mover mi silla Vegeta me gano siendo él, el que ofrecía sentarme

- Por favor señorita tome asiento – dijo Vegeta mientras me dirigía una sonrisa algo extraña a mi parecer, aquella sonrisa que Vegeta me dirigía en cierta forma me confundía ¿Qué pasaba?

- Gracias…- logre pronunciar mientras me sentaba y Vegeta me acomodaba

- Bueno ahora si hablemos de los negocios – dijo mi padre comenzado la charla de la cena

- Tiene razón señor Gyumao tenemos mucho por acordar – dijo Vegeta mientras se metía una cuchara de sopa en la boca

- West Bank está aumentando su fama desde que entraste Vegeta – dijo mi madre mientras tomaba un poco de su vino – Al parecer tienes aun más carisma que tu padre

- Muchas gracias señora Duval- dijo Vegeta mientras hacia una reverencia sentado – El ser comparado con mi padre es un gran honor

- ¡Y Quien no! – Dijo mi padre mientras se reía – El Gran Vegeta Kozlov Padre es todo un hombre de negocios y al parecer su hijo ha salido aun mejor

- Bueno con Sayumi como su madre – dijo mi mamá mientras probaba un poco de su sopa – Era más que obvio que su hijo saldría mejor

- Jaja tiene mucha razón- dijo Vegeta sonriendo alegre – Mi madre hasta el momento de su muerte siempre me enseño muchas cosas…pero lo que nunca pudo contarme o explicarme fue lo abstracto que es el amor- al escuchar aquellas palabras tan dulces me quede embobada mirándolo

- Sayumi era la mujer más romántica que pude haber conocido – comento mi mamá mientras lo miraba alegre – Su recuerdo siempre me alegra el alma y espero no haberte entristecido

- ¡No tiene por qué preocuparse! todo el mundo siempre me habla de ella como si hubiera sido la mejor mujer del mundo y eso me alaga mucho – las palabras que Vegeta decía me dejaban cada vez mas boquiabierta que me le quede viendo un buen rato

- Eres muy admirable Vegeta- susurro mi padre mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino – Yo diría que eres un chico muy bien preparado

- Señor Gyumao no es para tanto – dijo Vegeta siendo algo modesto

- ¡No exagero! además cada vez me gusta más la idea de hacerte mi yerno – en ese momento escupí todo el vino que había tomado en la mesa y mire a mis padres extrañada

- Jaja Vegeta ¿y cuándo será la boda? – comenzó a preguntar mi madre dejándome aun mas asustada

- ¿DISCULPEN? – Pregunté enojada parándome de mi asiento - ¿Hay algo que no sepa y ustedes si? – la cara que todos llevaban me decía que algo no iba bien, excepto la de Vegeta que parecía más preocupada que todas

- ¡Pues no es nada del otro mundo!...Vegeta debería de estar en la familia… ¿no lo crees Milk?- dijo mi madre esperando una respuesta mía que llegaría después de un buen rato

- Que ¿qué creo? – Dije a punto de explotar… sintiendo que eso no estaría bien; cerré mis ojos frustrada por lo que opté por irme de la mesa – Si me disculpan necesito aire puro – ni bien dije eso me retire del comedor dejando a mis padres y a Vegeta embobados

- ¡MILK! – gritaron mi padres, pero no los oí estaba enfadada

Ni bien salí al jardín trasero de la mansión para tomar algo de aire, opte por irme al borde del pequeño laguito que había en la mansión, me senté en uno de los bancos y trate de desestresarme ¿Cómo podían mis padres hacerme esto? No pude evitar dejar escapar una lágrima que me dejaba dolida…

- Goku…- susurré mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua; aquella vista era de lo más linda pues mi rostro estaba delante de la inmensa luna llena, era una vista ¡Hermosa! Pero aun así continuaba triste ¡de ninguna manera renunciaría a Goku! Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ir a encarar a mis padres pues estaba aun muy dolida y enojada; de repente una mano se poso en mi hombro helándome por completo…

- ¿Puedo sentarme a lado tuyo? – pregunto Vegeta mirándome de una manera que no podía explicarme

- Siéntate…- susurre bajando mi cabeza para ya no encararlo

Ni bien Vegeta se sentó a lado mío note como me tomaba de las dos manos y me miraba esta vez de una manera dulce

- Quiero hablar yo primero y no quiero que me interrumpas…cuando te diga que acabé recién dejare que hables ¿Entendido? – dijo dulcemente mientras yo solo asentía ante su petición; las palabras que Vegeta decía me dejaban aun mas asombrada pero más me había sorprendido el sentir como un brazo suyo rodeaba mi cintura y el otro empujaba mi cabeza a su pecho haciéndome oír su corazón

- Vegeta… ¿Qué haces? – pregunté mirándolo extrañada y con los ojos cristalinos…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dioooos :O :O que ira a decir Vegeta? Habra sido mentira lo que le dijo a Bulma? Habra boda? Diooos _ ademas Bardock es un %$%65 de por ahii que le pasa para tratar asi a su nuerita lindaa U_U y Marron y ella ya se hablan ¿que planea esta chica? U_U ademas aparecen dos espias mas Oob y Broly Dios el proximo cap saldra el 10 e ciembre asi que esperenlo con muchas ansias pues estara suuuperrr ^_^ jajaja cuidense muuuchos saluditos**

**Amorxita**

**P.S: Hice esto rapido porque no tengo muucho tiempo lo siento ByE**


	29. Capítulo 29: Una nueva revelación

**Disculpenmeeee en serio! T_T T_T La pobre amorxita se quedo sin internet desde el jueves, ya perdi la cuentaa dios _ y tampoco tube tiempo estube como loca, mi hermanita tubo su primer musical y pues tube que ir a verla, ademas hubo 2 fiestas el viernes y sabado (Tarada no deberias de decir estoooo O.O) y el domingo fue el aniversario de mis padres por lo que adivinen...estuve de niñera U_U sin tomar en cuenta que no hubo internet y hoy apenas y pude tener señal es ams escribie rapido capaz de cortarseee T_T **

**Muchas gracias siempre por su gran apoyo queridos lectoreeees!**

**Mayra:** En serio que te agradesco por contar siempre con tu review ERES GENIAAAAAL pues si en este cap veremos que hara Vegeta...se decidira por MIlk (U_U) o con Bulma (^O^) jajaj solo tiempo lo diraaaa

**Raquel: **Pues raquelita Bardock odia a una Duval y eso pues mete a Milk en su lista..ejemmmm(pone una carita de misterio) GRACIAS POR DEJARME TUS HERMOSOS REVIEEEEWWS! me encantaroooon en serio! (O.o y a mi que me pasa para cambiar tan rapido de humor) jajaj pues en este cap clarare mis misterios jejeje espero que te gusteeee ^_^

**Sin mas chicas debo irmeeeee dios las dejo con este cap tan inesperadooooo jajaja disfrutenlooo**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Una Nueva Revelación**

.

.

_- Quiero hablar yo primero y no quiero que me interrumpas…cuando te diga que acabé recién dejare que hables ¿Entendido? – dijo dulcemente mientras yo solo asentía ante su petición; las palabras que Vegeta decía me dejaban aun mas asombrada pero más me había sorprendido el sentir como un brazo suyo rodeaba mi cintura y el otro empujaba mi cabeza a su pecho haciéndome oír su corazón_

_- Vegeta… ¿Qué haces? – pregunté mirándolo extrañada y con los ojos cristalinos_

- La primera vez que te vi fue un día cuando había quedado en recoger a Goku…yo hasta ese momento no había creído nunca en el amor a primera vista, pero tu… – susurro acercándome más a su cuerpo – tú fuiste la primera Milk…nunca me había enamorado de alguien tan perdidamente como lo hice contigo…

Me quedé algo atónita con lo que Vegeta decía pero no podía hablar, le había prometido guardar silencio hasta que él me lo dijese…

- Te veías tan frágil y sensible que yo me consideraba el hombre que te protegería, me consideraba el único y el apto…- de la nada una pausa llego dejándome incómoda – Pero…tenía que haber cometido el error más tonto que podía haber hecho…- las palabras de Vegeta ahora sonaban como un arrepentimiento pero ¿Por qué tanta culpa? – Tenía que haberle pedido a Goku que se hiciese amigo tuyo y que averiguase todo de ti – aquella revelación me dejaba pasmada y no creía lo que oía aun así esto se ponía interesante deseaba oír mas – Goku al ser mi mejor amigo acepto gustoso y comenzó a hablarte y al cabo de 3 meses se habían vuelto los mejores amigos…todo iba justo al plan

Nuevamente otra pausa nos invadió dejándome otra vez desesperada ¡deseaba oír la historia!

- Una fiesta se daría en honor al final de ese año universitario y yo lo vi como la oportunidad de mi vida por lo que le pedí a Goku que me dijese todo lo que sabía de ti…pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando él se negó a hacerlo alegando a que tu odiabas a las personas que no demostraban sus sentimientos de frente… - aquella afirmación era verdadera pues yo seguía detestando a ese tipo de personas –"Goku me conocía muy bien"- comencé a pensar mientras Vegeta continuaba relatando – Aun así…yo me di cuenta en ese momento que esa no era la razón…- por la sorpresa abrí mis ojos - Goku se había enamorado de ti y eso me encolerizaba pues ¿YO TE HABIA VISTO PRIMERO Y NO EL! – esta vez Vegeta sonaba muy enojado y también logre sentir como temblaba por todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro.

No pude evitarlo y lo abrace logrando calmarlo en cierto modo…durante un buen rato ambos continuamos así hasta que Vegeta me dijo que se sentía mejor…

- El día de la fiesta te encontré casualmente en el jardín trasero de la discoteca…ese será el momento más inolvidable de mi vida pues ahí nos conocimos…y es ahí donde también te consolé…para mi mala suerte al oír tu historia me di cuenta que tu también te habías enamorado de Goku y que la razón por la que habías ido al jardín era porque ese tonto...- sentí como Vegeta hacia sus puños demostrando su enojo – ¡Ese tonto se había besado con otra!….lloraste desconsoladamente y aunque yo te apoye…no pude evitar robarte un beso; no te opusiste ni gritaste me correspondiste y por primera vez sentí que eso era amor – me había quedado pasmada al haber escuchado la historia de Vegeta que solo pude mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Te pedí que fueras mi novia y pues no me diste ninguna respuesta…aun así me tomaste de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile donde noté como Goku nos observaba enojado; en un momento en el que fui a traer bebidas para ambos ¡COSA QUE NO DEBIA HABER HECHO! No te encontré mas…te busque y busque, y al salir al jardín pude verte a ti y a Goku besándose apasionadamente…ese momento fue el más duro de mi vida, el ver a tu mejor amigo besar a la mujer que amas es algo horrendo Milk…

Note como Vegeta trataba de contener su rabia e impotencia continuando con sus puños, de un momento a otro volvió a tomarme de la cintura para acercarme más a él…habíamos vuelto a la posición en la que habíamos estado antes, yo acurrucada en su pecho y el rodeándome con sus brazos

- Días después me enteraría por boca de Goku que tú y él eran novios y aunque le di mi mano a Goku y le dije "sin resentimientos" no dejé de amarte, ni dejar de planear como volverte a tener…debo serte sincero; momento que no estabas Goku…¡era como oro para mí! lo aprovechaba e iba a decirte cosas como: que te amaba, que me pertenecías, que nunca te dejaría a merced de Goku, etc. pero nada funcionaba tu solo me dabas una cacheteada y dabas como finalizado el asunto…- otra pausa nos volvió a invadir cuando…

- Pero de ahí tome tal vez la decisión mas infantil, mala o sensata…decidí acercarme a ti usando a Bulma…- aquellas palabras me habían dejado perpleja ¿Había usado a Bulma? – Bulma Brief demostró mucho interés en mi y como ella era tu mejor amiga no dude en ningún momento en usarla, planeaba darte celos con Bulma yendo con ella a todas partes y besándola cada rato que te fijases en nosotros…pero aun así… ¡eso no funciono! y me conseguí un problema más, pues Bulma había confesado que me amaba perdidamente… ¡yo no podía corresponderle! ¡YO TE AMABA A TI! -Hubo muchos momentos en los que tú llamaste a Bulma rogándole que salieran, pero ella inventaba excusas para estar conmigo y aun así nunca funcionó mi plan de darte celos…

-Cuando Goku se fue lo vi como la oportunidad de mi vida e intente acercarme a ti pero estabas tan triste que no pude hacer mucho; además tenía a Bulma encima mío ¡todo el día! Debido a esto tomé una decisión…deshacerme de ella y conquistarte a como dé lugar…el día que terminé con Bulma la deje completamente destrozada – ante aquel relato me quedé perpleja comenzando a pensar en el sufrimiento que mi amiga habría experimentado – Pero… ¿puedes creer que a mí no me dolió para nada dejarla? Era un hombre cruel y frio, no me interesaba para nada los demás…solo tú

Lastimosamente al día siguiente me entere que…- las palabras de Vegeta ahora comenzaban a sonar quebradizas – Me entere que te habían secuestrado…y que no había habido contacto con los secuestradores…me desespere tanto que empecé a averiguar como loco por tu paradero…y junto a mi estuvo Bulma quien al comienzo no quiso saber de mi…el hecho de haberte perdido Milk me había abierto los ojos y me había hecho dar cuenta que era un hombre sin sentimientos…me arrepentí mucho que incluso le rogué a Bulma que me perdonara pero que yo te amaba- Vegeta volvió a hacer puño su mano mientras trataba de continuar – Buscamos y buscamos hasta que logramos mantener un corto periodo de comunicación con un hombre anónimo, nos enteramos de la ubicación de los secuestradores y de ti, sin pensarlo dos veces fuimos en tu busca junto a la policía…pero como ya debes saber tú habías huido del lugar; seguimos tu rastro y pues paso lo que sabemos…perdiste tu memoria

Hasta este punto yo ya estaba destrozada, no había cesado de lagrimear pues cualquier persona que me hablase de lo trágica que había sido mi búsqueda me dolía…

- Tiempo después de tu accidente tuve que ir a Francia por negocios y me encontré con Goku quien al parecer no se había enterado que te habían secuestrado y pues como punto a mi favor NO SE LO CONTE Goku en ese tiempo te odiaba y aunque no le había preguntado porque a mí me ayudaba mucho eso. Cuando Goku volvió a Boston y fui a visitarlo, me enteré vivías en frente suyo y que además Goku continuaba odiándote…aproveche y pues trate de seducirte…ambos sabemos a que llego todo esto, y aunque prácticamente te pedí un año para descubrir sobre tu secuestro Milk…mientras investigaba, recibí la ayuda de Bulma nuevamente y ahora no puedo ocultártelo…- dijo Vegeta para esta vez hacerme verlo a la cara fijamente…otra pausa nos volvió a invadir dejándome atónita ¿Qué debía decirme?

- Yo amo a Bulma Brief- al decir aquello me hele por completo mirando a Vegeta de una manera indescriptible – Bulma siempre me amo y yo tardé mucho en abrir los ojos…. Milk…se que volviste con Goku y no pienso pedirte cuentas… lo único que quiero que sepas es que aunque tu estés con él y yo con ella no dejare de investigar sobre tu secuestro y te aseguro que llegaré al fondo de todo esto…ya que después de todo eres el primer amor de mi vida ¿no? – dijo finalmente Vegeta dándome una sonrisa

- Vegeta…- susurre mirándolo asombrada, aquellas palabras que Vegeta había dicho me habían dejado algo muy en claro ¡el me quería! pero ya se había dado por vencido- al pensar en todo el sufrimiento que había causado en él baje la cabeza para ya no mirarlo…no tenía cara para hacerlo

- No he terminado aun- dijo Vegeta mirándome deseoso mientras elevaba mi mentón para que lo volviera a ver – Se que aunque dije que amo a Bulma y que se que tu y Goku están…no puedo evitar no desearte…- de la nada sentí como Vegeta se paraba y me hacía parar a lado suyo – Se que no deberíamos, pero solo te pido algo…- note como Vegeta me rodeaba de la cintura y hacia a un lado un mechón de mi cabello- Quiero que me beses como si lo hicieses con Goku y que sea el aire el que nos detenga – aquella mirada desesperada que Vegeta me daba, solo hizo que me sintiera aun mas mal de lo que ya estaba

- Vegeta…- susurre mientras sentía como él me acercaba más a su cuerpo

- Prometo olvidarte después de esto, y esta si será la definitiva-

Vegeta acerco sus labios y aunque sabía que era él a quien besaría, decidí hacer lo que Vegeta me había pedido, imagine que el era Goku y comencé a besarlo con tanta necesidad y afecto que incluso acaricie su pecho tiernamente, cuando el aire fue el que nos obligaba a separarnos, note algo, Vegeta se había quedado asombrado mirándome fijamente… ninguno dijo nada

- He hecho lo que me has pedido- dije mientras intentaba incorporar aire a mis pulmones - Te he imaginado como si fueras Goku…Vegeta es por eso que te bese de esta forma – susurré mirándolo asombrado

- Lo sé ¡si que ese Kakaroto tiene mucha suerte y ms le vale no echarla a perder! - dijo Vegeta sonriendo para luego quererse retirar

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte dudosa mientras el se alejaba

- Bueno Bulma me esta esperando y además yo creo que Goku también ¿no?- susurro Vegeta mientras me miraba

- Muchas gracias Vegeta- susurre antes de que él se fuera de mi vista –"Se que Bulma te hará más feliz de lo que yo hubiera podido"– pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos al pensar que ahora Goku y yo ya no teníamos a nadie que nos pudiese separar…

* * *

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y yo continuaba ahí en frente del televisor buscando algo que me interesara pues… ¿Qué puede hacer uno cuando no está al lado de la persona que ama?... ¡nada! solo ver televisión hasta que llegase la hora de dormir…

- Que noche más aburrida- dije dejando salir un suspiro mientras continuaba cambiando canal tras canal – ¿Acaso no hay nada interesante en estos canales? ¿Acaso su misión es aburrirme? – dije mientras apagaba la televisión y decidía pararme para ver lo que había en mi ventana…- Como todo un solitario, tendré que ver el cielo sin nadie conmigo… – susurre mientras abría la puerta escurridiza que me llevaba a la terraza, ni bien me apoye en aquel balcón comencé a divisar como un montón de edificios estaban alrededor mío y como las bellas luces de la noche los acompañaba; cambiando de dirección un pequeño parque estaba debajo del edificio…en este se veía como las luces blancas y el césped junto a aquel lago y la grandiosa luna hacían el paisaje mas lindo y romántico que podía haber visto; y como no era sorpresa en muchos bancos del parque habían parejas que estaban sentados o caminaban uno al lado de otro…

- Vaya Milk…- dije suspirando mientras volvía a releer su carta

.

_Querido Goku: _

_Como te debes acordar mi madre quiere que vaya a cenar con ella, mi padre y Vegeta en mi casa…prometo salir ni bien todo termine, tranquilízate solo tendré ojos para ti y si es necesario peleare por ti_

_Te Amo Mucho_

_Atte: La mujer que te ama, Milk_

_._

- Solo espero que sea así y que Azura no tenga nada debajo de sus mangas- susurre mientras doblaba la hoja para luego acercarla a mi nariz – Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo siempre lleva tu aroma…- comencé a aspirar ese hermoso olor que la carta emanaba – Milk…ya quiero verte

-Din Don – de la nada comenzó a sonar lo que parecía ser mi timbre

- ¿Eh Quien podrá ser? – Susurre mientras me disponía a dirigirme a la puerta principal para luego abrirla - ¿Si que desea? – susurré antes de ver de quien se trataba

- Hola Goku…- susurro aquel hombre que tenía en frente

- Papá…- dije sorprendido mientras me daba cuenta que no solo mi padre estaba ahí sino también Amanda y Dan – Pero vaya ¡Que Sorpresa! – Grite mirando a todos – Díganme ¿A qué se debe semejante sorpresa?

- Vine a disculparme hijo – susurro mi padre mientras yo me quedaba embobado por su revelación – Perdóname…-

- Papá…- susurre sorprendido mientras no podía creer lo que pasaba…era la primera vez que mi padre actuaba de esta forma; el nunca admitía haberse sobrepasado y peor pedir perdón a alguien

- No me gusta interrumpir momentos tan gratos de familia pero ¿saben algo? No podemos seguir charlando en el pasillo- dijo algo ofendida mi nana mientras Dan solo hacia un ruidito que parecía expresaba estar de acuerdo con Amanda

- Jaja pero mírenme… ¡que descortés que soy! –Dije algo avergonzado mientras les ofrecía entrar a mis invitados – Por favor continuemos con la charla adentro, siéntanse cómodos por favor

- Vaya…al fin un lugar donde sentarse- susurro aliviada Amanda mientras acomodaba a Dan mejor en sus brazos y se dignaba a sentar

- Jaja por favor dámelo- dije alegre mientras alcanzaba mis brazos a mi pequeño hermano

- Vaya…me alegra saber que te lleves con tu hermano – susurro discretamente mi padre mientras veía como yo tomaba a Dan en mis brazos

- Pues que puedo decirte…- dije comenzando a reírme con Dan en brazos – Con esta carita tan angelical y estos ojos tan brillantes… ¡Quién no!

- Jaja hay que admitirlo…- dijo contenta Amanda mientras me veía con Dan en brazos – Los ojos de Dan… ¡son únicos! Tienen un brillo que transmite inocencia y cariño

- Ya déjate de curserias Amanda – dijo secamente mi padre mientras me miraba algo serio – Bueno yo solo vine a disculparme de ti Goku por el simple hecho de que tal vez te trate muy mal esta mañana – susurro mientras me miraba fijamente – Pero lo que no me gusto fue que demostrases debilidad ante esa Duval…eso me aburre – un golpe en la mesa de la sala se hizo presente… mi padre estaba enojado – Y lo que más me molesto fue que te ofrecieses como su guía, alegando que se llevaban bien

- En ningún momento dijimos eso…- dije tratando de defenderme pero…

- ¡Pues eso parecía Goku!- grito mi padre enojado mientras yo solo lo miraba incrédulo – No quiero que hagas amistad con esa Duval… ¡ELLA NO SE MERECE NADA DE ESO DESPUES DE QUE…!

- Lo sé papa…- dije interrumpiendo su regaño – Se que no debería ni siquiera hablarle pero aunque no quieras es mi colega y tampoco puedo…

- ¡YA TE LO DIJE Y LO VOLVERE A REPETIR! –Grito mi padre mientras continuaba golpeado la mesa- ¡NO FUISTE A DUVAL BUSINESS A HACER AMIGOS…FUISTE A TRABAJAR!

- Pues tal vez no quiera hacerme ver como un cascarrabias idiota – dije sutilmente mientras mandaba una indirecta a mi padre

- Pues a veces es mejor hacerse ver así a estarse haciendo amigos de todos y distraerse de un propósito– susurro mi padre en un tono mas tranquilo y sutil– La amistad y el amor son solo tonterías y obstáculos que nunca te dejaran llegar a la victoria y riqueza – como siempre y típico de mi padre…para él lo más importante era el dinero y la fama…eso me dejaba mucho que desear de él…

-¡Pues yo no soy así!- susurre mientras me paraba con Dan aun en brazos – Padre yo te puedo demostrar que una persona puede tener ambas cosas en su vida… ¡No todo es dinero y fama! ¡También están los sentimientos y seres queridos! ¿De qué sirve tener toda la riqueza del mundo si no tienes con quien compartirla?- esto no pintaba bien mi padre me miraba como una bestia a punto de atacar y aunque yo sabía que podía enfrentarlo, el comenzó a hablar…

- A veces no puedo creer que seas mi hijo- susurro decepcionado mi padre mientras me veía encolerizado – Todo lo que dices me demuestra que aun no has madurado…y eso no está bien ¡Por Dios ya tienes 27 años! ¡MADURA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- la frustración que mi padre transmitía me dejaba asombrado pero yo sabía que no debía dar marcha atrás…debía expresar lo que sentía y no decir lo que él quería oír

- Nunca seré como tu…- susurre logrando atraer la atención y enojo de mi padre – Debes de entender que también llevo la sangre de mi madre y ella tenía el mismo pensamiento que yo tengo…así que no me arrepiento de haber dicho todo lo que dije…-de la nada Dan me fue arrebatado de los brazos por mi padre dejándome perplejo

- Amanda llévate a Dan al auto y espérenme dentro – susurró mi padre mientras le daba a Dan y las llaves

- Si señor…- dijo Amanda mientras ponía a Dan en el carrito y se disponía a salir – Adi…

- ¡NO LE DIRIJAS LA PALABRA AMANDA! – Grito mi padre mientras me causaba sorpresa – Al menos hasta que se disculpe ¡QUEDA PROHIBO QUE SE CONTACTEN!

- Pero padre…- susurre mientras miraba como Amanda se iba del departamento – Amanda también es mi nana y no tienes el derecho de prohibirle que me hable

- Yo hago lo que me dé la gana- susurró mi padre mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa - Y tu como siempre paras decepcionándome…si Dan tuviese aunque sea 16 años ¡YA TE HUBIERA DESHEREDADO! ¿Me oyes? – dijo mi padre mientras yo lo desafiaba sin miedo con la mirada

- No me importa si me desheredas ¿Sabes algo? ¡Por qué no lo haces de una buena vez! – dije mientras apartaba a mi padre – Ya no dependo de ti… ¡no necesito ni requiero nada de ti!

- No sabes con quien te metes – susurro mi padre mientras continuábamos con las miradas desafiantes – Vine a darte tal vez el consejo más importante para el éxito y me lo agradeces de esta manera- susurro mi padre mientras me veía enojado

- No digo que no te agradezca por preocuparte por mi padre…- dije mientras lo miraba tranquilo – Pero quiero que entiendas que yo no soy como tu…yo tengo otros puntos de vista y debes aceptarlos tal como yo acepto los tuyos

- No tengo porque perder mi preciado tiempo contigo…se ve que eres un terco ¡TAL COMO TU MADRE LO ERA! – grito mi padre mientras salía del departamento

- Para mí eso es todo un orgullo…mi madre siempre fue mi ídola- tire la puerta de un golpe, mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire…

* * *

- Ya me está aburriendo vigilar a esta niña toda la noche – dije cansada mientras me apoyaba en el asiento del copiloto

- Vamos Marron… ¡no es para tanto! – susurró aquel pelirrojo mientras me miraba gracioso

- Di eso para ti…pues para mí ¡sí!- dije enojada mientras lo encaraba con la mirada – tú no tienes que mirarla todo el día

- Jaja ¡vamos! solo fue hoy y ya vas generalizando todo…además a mí me encantaría estar acompañado con su presencia- susurro mi colega mientras usaba un tono de loco enamorado

- Se nota que no tienes buenos gustos… – opine mientras me daba por vencida – No sé que le verán…pero ya quiero que pasen 2 meses

- Yo no…- susurro mi compañero mientras me veía agraciado

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté curiosa y enojada mientras lo veía

- Pues porque en dos meses ya no habrá rastro de Milk Duval, pena para mi…además…- comenzó a mirarme aquel pelirrojo queriendo burlarse de mi – Te recuerdo que tampoco habrá rastro de Son Goku- Aquel hombre me había recordado algo muy grave para mí… Mi Goku…

- Tienes razón…- deje salir un suspiro de mi boca mientras miraba al frente el auto de esa niña – Mi Goku tendrá que pagar la consecuencias de estar con esta…

- Vaya... ¿ya te resignaste? – preguntó asombrado mi colega mientras me veía sorprendido

- ¿Tú me crees capaz de contentarme solo con una noche con Goku?- pregunté comenzando a sonreír de una manera picara

- Pues supongo que si al menos eso dijiste ayer…-susurro aquel hombre mientras me miraba asombrado

- ¡Que poco me conoces Ken!- susurre decepcionada mientras comenzaba a mirarlo pícaramente – ¡No pienso dejar que esos dos estén juntos estos dos meses!… ¡pienso separarlos! - con mi comentario deje a mi colega asombrado mientras yo solo comenzaba a reírme como loca - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Debo de aprovechar de mi Goku por estos 2 meses no?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Ya te lo tenias bien escondido no? – preguntó mi colega mientras me miraba agraciado

- ¡Pero claro que sí!- dije contenta – Después de todo yo estuve con Goku esos 2 años…tengo muchas cosas que tal vez le interese a Milk Duval saber…- dije mientras comenzaba a reírme traviesamente

- Jaja entonces supongo que también podría servirle de consuelo ¿no?- preguntó mi colega mientras me miraba pícaro

- No te comprendo ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunté confundida mientras el solo se reía

- Pues que tal vez si tú te quedaras con Goku… Milk desee a alguien como consuelo o apoyo – vaya las ideas que mi amigo tenia me dejaban ¡boquiabierta! pero lastimosamente no podía dejar que el pensase en hacer eso porque…

- Jaja vamos Ken...- dije graciosa mientras lo miraba sarcástica – Debo recordarte lo que le paso ¿a Junanago?...o mejor dicho ¿A tu primo? – un gran silencio nos invadió dejándome incomoda por haber dado ese comentario

- Pues no...- susurró melancólico mi colega mientras yo lo miraba asombrada ¡Qué rápido había cambiado de carácter! – Lo que él hizo fue una imprudencia y pues...no le fue muy bien que digamos – susurro mientas el ambiente se convertía en algo silencioso e incomodo

- Bueno Milk Duval esta entrando a su departamento… ¡Qué emoción! – Dije sarcástica mientras mi colega continuaba pensativo- ¿Eh Ken? ¿Estás ahí? – pregunté mientras movía mi mano tratando de atraer su atención

- Mi primo fue un insensato…-susurro Ken mientras yo solo lo escuchaba triste...- ¡El no se merecía eso…!

- Ken…- susurre triste mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo – Lamento haberte traído malos recuerdos – dije sintiéndome culpable

- No importa... ¿así es la vida no?- dijo mi colega mientras fingía estar feliz

- Si eso dices...- dije finalmente mientras le seguía la corriente – Si me disculpas yo pienso dormir ahora, pues esa chica no saldrá – comencé a acomodarme en el asiento mientras mi colega tomaba un sorbo de su café express que habíamos comprado en el camino…

* * *

- Ya mande 3 paquetes en total – dije mientras aquel anciano me miraba feliz

- Muchas gracias por contribuir – interrumpió una voz que yo ya conocía, las palabras que decía aquel joven policía sonaban muy sinceras y agradecidas

- No tienes porque agradecerlo…yo hago esto solo por mi libertad y protección- dije sutilmente mientras ignoraba a ese hombre llamado Yamcha

- Pues de eso ni te preocupes, pues yo me encargaré de que no te pase nada – dijo el anciano mientras tomaba un paquete más…

- Supongo que debo darles esto ¿no? – pregunto Piccolo mientras yo solo asentía…

- Así es, Bulma y Vegeta hacen caso a cada cosa en el video, eso es un punto a su favor…- susurre mientras de la caja sacaba otro paquete

- ¿Y ese paquete también? – preguntó Piccolo mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza de una manera sutil

- Este paquete…- dije mostrándolo - debe verlo Milk Duval en persona, solo ella podría verlo y aunque no recuerde nada debe saber la verdad…- dije mientras lo guardaba en mi saco

- ¿Se puede saber qué es? – pregunto ese joven mientras me miraba curioso

- Es algo que Milk Duval deberá ver cuando esté preparada…por el momento Vegeta Kozlov y Bulma Brief continuaran siguiendo pistas, aun no es el momento para que todo se sepa – dije mientras trataba de pararme de donde estaba…

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo más debemos esperar?- pregunto Piccolo mientras me miraba algo curioso

- Yo creo que en una cuestión de 2 meses ellos se darán cuenta de todo, además Milk Duval hasta eso ya estará preparada ¿no 18? – pregunté mientras aquella rubia hacia acto de presencia

- Así es…- respondió aquella mujer mientras me miraba – Milk fue una gran amiga en la universidad; así que la ayudare ¡cuanto pueda! – la determinación que esa mujer expresaba solo se podía ver de una verdadera amiga, y ella sí que lo era…

-¡Vamos Kanna! – comenzó a decir aquel hombre de baja estatura y de cabello negro que era su esposo – No olvides que yo también estoy en esto…¡Milk también fue mi amiga!

- Vamos no me digan que se pelearan por eso – dijo algo sarcástico y serio el comandante Roshi mientras la pareja lo miraba – Por si no se dieron cuenta… ¡tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!

- Pero disculpen... – interrumpió aquel policía joven, Yamcha mientras todos le prestábamos atención - ¿No creen que 2 meses es mucho para saberlo todo? – pregunto algo desesperado aquel joven…cuando me disponía a hablar, fue el mismo comandante quien comenzaría a aclararlo todo…

- Tomando en cuenta que estuvimos casi 2 años buscando el rastro del secuestrador y no lo hayamos logrado – comenzó a decir el señor Roshi – El tener a este hombre como nuestro aliado… ¡Nos ayudara mucho Yamcha! considera que somos afortunados de poder resolver todo esto en 2 meses – aquel anciano era demasiado inteligente y había dado justo en el clavo con aquel joven

- Tiene mucha razón Señor Roshi…- dijo cabizbaja aquel joven - Pero y si el secuestrador… – trato de decir mientras yo ya me daba cuenta de a donde quería llegar…

- Dudo de que el secuestrador vaya a hacer algo en 2 meses así que el atraparlo será pan comido- susurre mientas todos me miraban

- Tienes razón- susurró Piccolo mientras yo miraba el paquete que era para Milk – Sin embargo… ¿Cómo sabrán que Milk estará preparada para ver aquel paquete? – pregunto mientras miraba esta vez a la única mujer presente

- Eso es simple Piccolo – respondió Kanna (o 18) quien sonreía orgullosa – Conmigo como la mejor psicóloga de Estados Unidos todo se podrá lograr…al menos eso espero- dijo algo presumida aquella mujer, que había conocido hace 3 días por medio del señor Roshi..

- Me estas saliendo muy presumida Kanna…- susurro su esposo mientras yo los miraba agraciado – Es por eso que me enamore de ti…- la mirada que se dirigían esos dos demostraba el amor que se tenían… ¡pero este no era el momento para curserias!

- Vamos chicos dejen de ser melosos y hagamos nuestro trabajo- susurró Yamcha diciendo lo que yo quería decir…

- Para comenzar… – interrumpió Kanna mientras todos la mirábamos algo mas seria - ¿Cómo comenzaré a ver a Milk?

- ¡Pues eso debe ser lo más pronto!- respondí mientras la miraba – Milk esta aun con su amnesia pero si usaras el efecto inversión, o hipnosis ella volvería a la normalidad ¿o no? – pregunté sutilmente mirándola

- Pero para eso tardare mucho…incluso siendo la mejor en lo que psicología se trata…no puedo hacer milagros – dijo algo asustada Kanna – ¡Me costara poder hacer esto en 2 meses!

- Amor toma en cuenta que se trata de Milk…- susurro su esposo mientras todos asentíamos

- Pues…- dijo algo frustrada Kanna cuando; después de dejar salir un suspiro…- Tienes razón, además hablamos de Milk de seguro con lo inteligente que es ella lo logrará

- Piccolo… ¿Han estado siguiendo a Milk? - preguntó el comandante Roshi interrumpiendo la anterior charla – Si bien tenemos la idea de que el secuestrador no vaya a intentarlo; ¡Milk sigue siendo un blanco fácil! – después de decir aquello note como el hombre verde sacaba unos papeles que parecían ser informes

- No hemos encontrado nada sospechoso…además de una que otra actividad extra… la señorita al parecer tiene una rutina muy bien establecida – comentó sin mucho interés el hombre verde mientras le entregaba los informes a su superior…

- Por eso su secuestro fue pan comido – susurre mientras todos me miraban asombrados

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Kanna mientras yo los miraba agraciado

- Es simple…- Milk Duval ese día no tuvo escapatoria…

.

.

* * *

**Diooos el secuestrador y dos personajes maaaaas Kanna (N18) y Krillin si! el secuestrador contara el dia en el que todo paoo como prometi mas accion y el siguiente si que la tendraaa queridos lectorees espero le shaya gustado muucho en serio que estoy dando lo mejor de mi para que puedan disfrutar de esta locura mia XD espero que lo disfruten y si me flata algo en serio con gusto lo tomare en cuenta okis ^_^ la pelea de Goku y Bardock me dio miedooo y Vegetaa DIOS dejo de ser un lioooo...Marron ò_ó dioos que planeeaaa que dira que haraaa diossss**

**Esto y mucho mas nosdepara el siguiente cap diooos jaja chicas me ebo diosculpar les ebo un cap asi que este viernes aunque haya fin del mundooo lo publicaree okis? jajaja firmen lindo **

**Besos Amorxitaaaaaa ^_^**


	30. Capítulo 30: Marcando la línea

**Como estaaaaan! espero que bien, bueno pues como prometi y gracias a dios ya tengo inteer el cap 30 en el que tendremooos muuuchas cosas contadas por uno de los secuestradores de Milk ¿quien creen que sea? bueno pues como siempre quiero agradecer muucho a la gente que se toma la molestia de leer mi historia y colocarla en favoritos, alertas, ademas de que comentan en serio lo apecio mucho ^_^ UN APLAUSO PARA USTEEDES **

**Para los que dejan su review:**

**La-Gran-Milk: **Si esta vez me emocione en hacer que Bardock saliera como un malo peor malo, espero haber logrado mi objetivo, pobre Milk U_U jaja y pues esta historia esta comenzando su auge jaja te tendre una sorpresa para el siguiente cap ^_^

**Angelicacuario: **Hola como estaaaas! Pues la historia recien comienza con u auge es decir el punto medio (me tare mucho) pero ya veras que muy pronto todo se comenzara a aclarar, espero que te este encantando la historia pues en este cap (y el siguiente) en serio que di todo de mi XD XD bueno sin mas lee bajo que tendre un anuncio

**Mayra:** Edward aaaahhh (suspira como enamorada) si pues se noto mi lado Twilight XD me puse algo cursi creo XD XD pero igual me alegra que te haya gustado la manera en que termine con la paea que creo la amyoria odiaba, esque que me pasaba? XD XD pues me alegra que te haya gustado y que haya sido perdonaa jaja espero este cap te gusteee (di todo de mi)

**Sin muchos mas y un gran agradecimiento espero que disfruten de este cap ^_^(nos leemos mas abajo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Marcando la línea**

- Es simple…- Milk Duval ese día no tuvo escapatoria – susurre mientras todos me miraban curiosos – No quiero interrupciones y les contare todo ¿me oyeron?- pregunté mientras todos asentían aun asombrados

**FLASH BACK**

Ya habíamos estado vigilando a Milk desde hace ya dos meses y justo ese día ya se cumplían 2 semanas desde que Son Goku se había ido de Boston a Francia…

- Vamos Nappa no me digas que al fin llegó el día – dije mientras miraba a mi compañero de equipo manejando el auto

- Pues al parecer el jefe ya no quiere esperar más…- susurro él mientras continuaba viendo el camino

- Yo no entiendo porque tan pronto; necesitamos aun más tiempo para poder hacer que Milk no deje rastros – opine mientras miraba el portafolios de Milk

- Tienes mucha razón su desaparición sería un gran problema y tomando en cuenta que los señores Duval contarían con la policía mantenerla encerrada será un gran reto – opinó mi colega mientras me apoyaba

- Bueno eso es verdad…- dije pensativo mientras notaba como la tarde estaba en su auge – Y se podría saber ¿donde está en este momento? – pregunte mientras veía como mi compañero sacaba su celular para leer un mensaje

- Según los otros 2, Milk salió de su casa a las 2:30…y por el momento esta hablando con una de sus amigas más intimas…Bulma Brief

- Ya veo... ¿la peliazul verdad? – pregunté mirando a mi colega

- ¡Así es! pero tal vez mejor momento no podríamos tener…en cualquier momento ella se quedara sola al menos eso hemos notado cuando se reúne con Bulma Brief…terminan yéndose cada una por su camino – comentó mi compañero mientras yo me daba cuenta de eso…

- Entonces propones que esperemos hasta que se quede sola y la llevemos ¿no? – pregunté tratando de captar el plan de mi amigo

- Así es…ya hable con 17 y el ya esta alistando todo en la cabaña – dijo mi compañero mientras yo solo miraba el reloj 4:00...

- ¿y donde se encuentran hablando?- pregunté dándome cuenta que mi compañero había omitido tal detalle

- Pues veras…- susurro mi amigo mientras veía su mensaje – Se encuentran en la región suroeste de la plaza Satan

- Ya veo un lugar muy grande…pero también muy poblado ¿cómo piensas secuestrarla? – pregunté mientras miraba a mi amigo

- Si bien nunca secuestré a nadie…debo decirte que será fácil…la tomaremos por sorpresa – susurro mi colega mientras sacaba de su saco una jeringa – esta droga no le dolerá y la mantendrá despierta, solo que no tendrá voluntad ni fuerza para oponerse

- Vaya...- dije asombrado mientras le quitaba la jeringa de la mano - ¿Y de donde sacaste esto Nappa? – pregunté mientras veía de cada ángulo a aquella sustancia

- Es obvio que el jefe me la dio…el ya lo planeo todo – susurro él mientras comenzaba a reírse – Pobrecita… ¿sabes?... me da algo de pena…no podrá hacer nada…

- Jaja ya veo…- dije mientras me daba cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la plaza Satan; que si bien era una plaza céntrica también tenía un parque por la zona sur - ¡Bueno ya estamos en nuestro destino!

- Tienes razón… ¡baja rápido y luce muy natural! ¡Es más! hablemos de cualquier cosa para que nadie sospeche- dijo mi compañero mientras me quitaba la jeringa y la guardaba en su saco

- Bueno… ¡manos a la obra! – dije mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y comenzábamos a caminar. Durante un buen rato buscamos donde podría estar Milk Duval y su amiga pero en menos de 15 minutos ya las teníamos localizadas; al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado pues no muchas personas estaban por el lugar así que llevarnos a Milk Duval sería algo fácil

- Vamos…debemos escondernos tras ese árbol de allá- dijo mi compañero mientras señalaba un árbol que estaba muy cerca de las dos jóvenes

- Ok…- susurré mientras ambos nos colocábamos detrás de tal árbol y escuchábamos de que hablaban aquellas jóvenes

– ¿es esto en serio? – susurro la pelinegro en un tono triste

- Si Milk ya estoy cansada de oír tus tonterías sin sentido, trato de comprenderte pero ni bien ves que soy feliz vienes y me dices que no lo sea…ERES UNA EGOISTA- grito aquella peliazul mientras, mi amigo simplemente decía mediante gestos…están peleando…

- Bulma si es por Vegeta te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, no soy egoísta me preocupo por ti- dijo aquella pelinegro mientras sus palabras sonaban mas como una súplica– por favor te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer LO PROMETO – note como las palabras quebradizas de la joven comenzaban a hacerse presentes

- ¡NO MILK!- grito la peliazul mientras se oían los chillidos de la pelinegro - ya no quiero saber más de ti y tus problemas ¡me cansaste! – vaya ¿Qué habría hecho Milk Duval para que aquella chica la tratase de esa forma? El tono seco que usaba con ella era presente, al parecer era un problema muy fuerte

- BULMA –grito Milk Duval mientras se notaba como alguien caía al piso - te lo suplico por favor, eres la única persona que me queda, sabes que mis papas y yo estamos peleados, ellos no saben todo este sufrimiento que siento y eres la única persona que tengo ahora – continuo aquella joven con su suplica, -"Si tan solo supiera"- comencé a pensar mientras seguía oyendo a la pelinegro suplicarle a la peliazul – hemos sido amigas desde que éramos niñas, por favor…¡NO ME DEJES CUANDO TE NECESITO MAS QUE NUNCA! – un gran momento de silencio domino el ambiente, dejándome algo interesado en que iría a decir aquella peliazul…

– Milk…te odio, no me pidas volver a ser tu amiga, tu ya no existes para mí – con aquella frase incluso Nappa y yo nos quedamos asombrados mirándonos uno al otro por un largo tiempo; por simple suposición sabíamos que la peliazul ya no estaba ahí y que Milk Duval continuaba llorando…

- Es nuestro momento – susurro Nappa mientras ambos nos parábamos y comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a Milk- tu solo sígueme la corriente y todo saldrá bien – susurro Nappa mientras yo notaba que Milk Duval estaba llorando apoyada en el piso

- ¿Por qué...? Porque Bulma…solo me quedabas tú...- comenzó a decir muy triste e impotente aquella joven mientras Nappa y yo nos acercábamos a ella

- Señorita… ¿se encuentra usted bien? – Preguntó Nappa mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura de Milk Duval – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – pregunto Nappa mientras yo me agachaba para hablar con ella

- No se sienta afligida…puede confiar en nosotros – susurré dulcemente fingiendo muy bien lo que en realidad haríamos

- Son muy amables… – susurró aun triste Milk mientras trataba de pararse – Pero no es necesario…- dijo mientras trataba de tomar distancia de nosotros

- No sea tímida – susurro Nappa mientras notaba como sacaba la jeringa de su saco – De seguro necesita apoyo…

- ¡Eh dicho que no! – grito enojada Milk mientras Nappa me decía por medio de señas que me colocara al otro lado

- Vamos…deja de ser malagradecida ¡y acepta nuestra ayuda!- dije mientras conseguía tomar la atención de la pelinegro con la vista

- Mejor aléjese o grita…- de la nada Milk se quedó callada pues la jeringa ya estaba clavada en su brazo dejándola atónita

- Que… ¿qué esto? – susurró débilmente la pelinegro mientras Nappa metía toda la sustancia a su sangre

- Te aconsejo que no intentes hacer nada, pues desde ahora tus sentidos y sistema inmunológico están en desconcordancia – comentó Nappa agraciado mientras me llamaba – Sera mejor que nos vayamos al auto y nos dirijamos a la cabaña

- Tienes razón- respondí mientras caminábamos entre la multitud muy tranquilos

- Entra a la parte de atrás del auto con Milk Duval…yo conduciré – susurró Nappa mientras abría la puerta del lado de atrás del auto

- Déjenme…por favor se los suplico- comenzó a rogar débilmente Milk mientras yo la metía al auto

- Lamentamos no poder hacer eso Milk Duval…tenemos ordenes de secuestrarla – dijo muy agraciado Nappa mientras Milk abría sus ojos muy grandes demostrando así mucho miedo

Sin más Nappa entro a la parte delantera del auto y comenzó a dar marcha al auto mientras que yo comenzaba a atar a Milk; comenzando de las manos a los pies

- Sera mejor que le cierres la boca también – dijo Nappa mientras yo hacía caso a su petición

- No te preocupes- dije dirigiéndome a Milk – No pensamos matarte…al menos que eso disponga el jefe – después de comentar aquello noquee a Milk golpeándole la nuca suavemente

Después de casi ya 3 horas de viaje al fin nuestro destino estaba cerca y aunque había ocultado a Milk debajo de mis piernas para no hacer sospechar a nadie, note como ella empezaba a despertar poco a poco

- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? – comenzó a decir en un tono normal…al parecer la sustancia ya había surtido efecto

- Como te lo dijimos antes- respondió Nappa mientras continuaba manejando esta vez en un terreno de tierra – Te estamos llevando a nuestra guarida

- ¡Que quieren! – comenzó a gritar Milk mientras intentaba pararse moviendo sus pies

- Eso te lo dirá nuestro jefe – susurre bajando mi vista hacia al joven – Pero te hago un consejo mejor acepta todo y no pongas resistencia…

- ¡Ya llegamos!- comentó Nappa mientras notaba como ya era de noche y un bosque era lo único que nos rodeaba

- ¡Muy bien! hogar dulce hogar…- comenté sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta. De la nada sentí como Milk había intentado salir, al parecer se había desatado

- ¡OYE SE ESCAPA! ¡ATRAPALA!- grito Nappa mientras yo comenzaba a perseguir a aquella chica

- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! – comenzó a gritar Milk mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSA! – grite notando como la pelinegro comenzaba a tener ventaja conmigo

De la nada noté como alguien la había agarrado en pleno camino ¿Quién podría ser? Sin mucho mas comencé a preparar mi arma en caso de que se tratase de algún leñador de por ahí

- Por favor ¡ayúdeme! ese hombre me tiene secuestrada por favor ¡TENGA PIEDAD! - logre oír de la joven mientras me daba cuenta de quien la había agarrado

- ¡Vaya Junanago! Como siempre ¡eres rápido! – comenté mientras notaba como la pelinegro miraba aterrorizada la escena

- Dímelo tu a mi- susurro 17 mientras agarraba a Milk de las muñecas – Por poco se nos escapa esta mocosa

- ¡SUELTAME! – comenzó a gritar Milk mientras comenzaba a patearlo

- Jaja ¡ni los sueñes! – grite victorioso mientras veía como Milk había logrado darle una patada justo en la parte que le dolía mas a un hombre a Junanago

- ¡Maldita mocosa! – grito Junanago sin haber soltado a la pelinegro mientras se disponía a golpearla

- ¡Suficiente! – grito de la nada el hombre que había planeado todo esto

- ¡JEFE! – susurramos Junanago y yo mientras veíamos como Milk miraba asombrada a nuestro jefe

- ¿Usted?- dijo sin poder creerlo Milk mientas miraba al señor – Esto no puede ser… ¡POR QUE! – comenzó a gritar mientras yo miraba a la escena agraciado

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el jefe mientras tomaba a Milk del mentón – Te diré porque… – y de la nada comenzó a besar a Milk con todas sus fuerzas, claro que Milk no había contribuido para nada es más había puesto resistencia…

- Maldita… ¡me mordiste!- grito el jefe mientras miraba a Milk enojado – ¿Pero sabes? ¡Eso me encanta de una mujer! – note como el jefe se lamia el labio inferior mientras miraba siniestramente a Milk

- ¡Aléjese de mi asqueroso! – grito Milk mientras comenzaba a forcejear con Junanago

- Vaya Milk...al parecer no me lo dejaras fácil…pena por ti – dijo decepcionado el jefe mientras nos daba un señal diciéndonos que nos dirigiéramos a la cabaña

- ¡POR FAVOR!… ¡SUELTENME!… ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!... ¡TENGAN PIEDAD! – Comenzó a rogar Milk mientras comenzábamos a dirigirnos a la cabaña con el forcejeo de ella – ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN ESTO!… ¡PIEDAD!

- ¡Desde ahora! – grito el jefe mientas le daba una cachetada muy fuerte a Milk en la cara; ya estábamos dentro de la cabaña – ¡Harás lo que yo haga y diga! ¿Me oíste? – esta vez tenia a Milk agarrada de los cabellos

- Nunca ¿me oyó? ¡Nunca! – grito valientemente Milk mientras nosotros solo mirábamos como el jefe continuaba golpeándola en la cara…

- ¡ENTONCES COMIENZA A ACOSTUMBRARTE!...pues será así hasta el día que decidas ser mía – grito enfurecido el jefe mientras agarraba a Milk de las mejillas

- ¡PUES PIERDE SU TIEMPO SEÑOR! - susurro Milk mientras lo miraba enrabiada – No pienso aceptar ser de usted, porque ese puesto lo tiene…

De la nada un gran golpe le llego en la nuca a Milk dejándola inconsciente en el piso

- ¡JUNANAGO!- grito el jefe logrando nuestra atención

- Dígame jefe… – dijo 17 mientras miraba a Milk en el piso

- Encárgate de llevarla a su habitación y cierra la puerta muy bien – ordenó el señor mientras veía como 17 levantaba a Milk

- ¡Así será señor! - dijo Junanago con Milk en brazos, la chica estaba con muchos moretes y una que otra herida en la cara…daba lástima

- Y Junanago… – susurro el jefe mientras 17 se daba la vuelta para mirar al jefe

- Dígame…- susurra él mientras lo veía

- Cúrale todas esas heridas- susurró mientras se iba a su despacho

- Así lo haré jefe – susurro 17 mientras subía a la segunda planta…

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Y es así como secuestramos a Milk Duval…- susurre mientras veía a todos muy tristes – Vamos eso ya…- de la nada una gran cachetada me llego en la cara dejándome muy perplejo

- ¡Y USTEDES MALDITOS COBARDES NO HICIERON NADA POR SALVARLA! – comenzó a gritar encolerizada aquella rubia mientras se veían unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro

- ¡Vamos Kanna! – dijo su esposo mientras la agarraba - ¡TRANQUILISATE POR FAVOR!

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? – Preguntó la rubia mientras veía asesinamente a su esposo – ¡Pides que me calme después de haber oído como mi amiga fue maltratada de la misma boca de uno de sus secuestradores! ¡QUIERES QUE ME CALME! – comenzó a gritar como loca aquella rubia mientras dejaba salir un gran chillido de sufrimiento – Mi amiga…ella no se merecía para nada esto…

- Kanna… - susurro el señor Roshi mientras miraba a la rubia - Mantente fuerte…por favor sé que es difícil pero hazlo

- Señor Roshi… ¿cree que me gusta mostrarme débil ante la gente? ¡PUES YO NO SOY ASI! – Comenzó a gritar enfadada Kanna mientras me miraba enojada – Y TODO ESTO ES POR LA CULPA DE TU MALDITO JEFE

- Pues no pienso negarlo – dije mientras la miraba con algo de pena

- ¡Por eso mismo porque no nos dices el nombre! – comenzó a gritar la rubia mientras me pedía cuentas

- Yo no puedo…- susurre haciendo puños en mis manos – No puedo decir su nombre…

- ¿Por qué? – Gritó de la nada el policía más joven mientras me tomaba el cuello – ¡PORQUE NO PUEDES DECRINOS EL MALDITO NOMBRE…RESPONDE! – la mirada iracunda que aquel hombre me daba me sorprendía, pero para su mala suerte no haría eso…

- Yamcha…en mis condiciones dije que no daría el nombre de mi jefe y eso fue aceptado por ustedes – dije mientras lo miraba enojado

- ¡En ningún momento lo dijiste! – Susurro el señor Roshi mientras me miraba decepcionado – Nunca mencionaste tal detalle…

- Pues entonces… ¡ahora lo aclaro! – dije siendo esta vez encarado por aquel hombre verde

- ¡De ninguna manera!… ¡tú nos dirás ese nombre ahora! – susurro Piccolo mientras me apretaba el cuello

- ¡COMPRENDANME!…- susurré algo desesperado – ¡Yo tengo mis razones y les suplico que me entiendan!- comencé a rogar mientras Piccolo continuaba apretando mi cuello

- ¡Piccolo ya déjalo! – susurro Roshi mientras, el hombre verde hacia caso a su petición

- Por el momento deseo hablar con 18 a solas… – dije ni bien tome algo de aire, ante mi petición todos me miraron asombrados sin poder entender que quería

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres estar a solas con mi esposa? - pregunto el hombre de baja estatura mientras yo lo miraba algo enfadado

- Pues eso es porque debo de decirle algo muy delicado que debe saber del secuestro- respondí mientras todos me miraban asombrados

- ¿Y porque no lo compartes con todos? – pregunto el señor Roshi mientras me miraba algo frustrado

- Eso es porque ella es la única psicóloga del grupo y debe saberlo…- respondí mirándola algo enojada

- ¿Omitiste acaso algo más maldito? – susurro Kanna mientras hacía puños con sus manos

- Pues en realidad si… – respondí sin miedo logrando evitar el golpe que la rubia intentaba darme -Además me he dado cuenta de algo…y debes aclararlo – susurre muy bajo logrando que solo la rubia escuchase eso, la mirada confusa que la rubia me daba me dejaba en claro que ella entendía a que me refería…

- Bueno en ese caso… ¡vámonos todos! – susurro el señor Roshi mientras todos hacían caso sin peros ni preguntas…

Ni bien todos salieron de la sala dejándome a mí y a la rubia a solas un gran silencio nos invadió dejándome algo incomodo

- Ahora si…dime ¿Qué más le hicieron a mi amiga? – comenzó a preguntar la rubia mientras yo la miraba seriamente…

- Pues…- susurre– En realidad te contare que hay en la cinta de este paquete pues debes preparar a Milk ¿me oíste?- pregunte a la rubia recibiendo una afirmación con su cabeza – Además quiero que me digas algo mas… ¿Junanago fue o no tu hermano? – con aquel comentario logre notar que la rubia me mirara asombrada y triste a la vez…una charla muy interesante vendría…

* * *

_**Al día siguiente en otro lugar…**_

- Buenos días Sarah- dije alegre mientras entraba a mi oficina en Weapons Company

- Buenos días señorita Duval ¿Cómo ha estado? – preguntó la secretaria mientras me miraba alegre

- Gracias a Dios muy bien…- susurre feliz mientras me retiraba – Si me disculpas ya debo irme…

- Claro señorita ¡gusto en saludarla! – dijo la secretaria mientras yo me disponía a entrar a mi oficina…de repente note que una mujer y un bebe hacían entrada en Weapons Company

- Señora Amanda…y el pequeño Dan ¡QUE SORPRESA! – comenzó a gritar la secretaria mientras se acercaba al bebe – Supongo que vinieron a ver al señor Bardock ¿no? – pregunto la secretaria mientras veía esta vez a esa mujer que Goku me había presentado la anterior vez

- Así es Sarah… ¿Se encuentra el señor? – preguntó amablemente la mujer mientras mecía al bebe en sus brazos

- Lamento decirle que está en una reunión y no saldrá hasta las 11 de la mañana- susurro algo triste la secretaria mientras le señalaba los asientos – Pero si desea puede esperarlo en la recepción, por favor tome asiento

- ¡Muchas gracias! – respondió la mujer mientras se dirigía a la recepción

- ¡AMANDA COMO ESTA! – Grite sin haber entendido porque lo había hecho - ¡Qué alegría verla! – dije acercándome a la mujer mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo

- Milk... ¿Milk Duval? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó algo espantada la mujer mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

- Jaja pues vera son cuestiones de la fusión…- respondí mientras la miraba muy alegre – ¡PERO MIRATE! – susurre dulcemente mientras miraba a Dan muy alegre – ¡Dan estas grande! ¿Puedo cargarlo? – pregunte dulcemente mientras la mujer solo asentía algo sorprendida y asustada

Ni bien cargué a Dan en mis bazos volví a sentirme completamente realizada pues aunque no quisiese admitirlo ese bebe me levantaba mucho el ánimo…-"Goku cuanto desearía que tengamos uno ya"- comencé a pensar mientras veía dulcemente a Dan

- Discúlpame…- susurro Amanda mientras me quitaba a Dan de los brazos bruscamente

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté completamente asombrada mientas la mujer peli castaño me miraba algo nerviosa – El señor Bardock es muy celoso cuando de su hijo se trata, si la viera cargándolo ¡DIOS SERIA UNA GRAN DESGRACIA!

- Supongo a que se refiere a que se volvería loco si ve a una Duval cargando a su hijo ¿no?- pregunte tristemente mientras la nana de Goku me miraba asombrada – No tiene porque disculparse comprendo – susurre algo triste mientras me alejaba

- Señorita Duval yo no quise…- susurró algo apenada la mujer mientras trataba de darme alcance

- No tiene por qué decir nada…- dije mirándola con algo de dulzura – Comprendo muy bien lo que pasa – sin más y sin oír nada de la mujer me fui de la recepción hacia mi oficina; no comprendía porque había hecho tal cosa pues nunca me había pasado

- ¿Por qué sentí tanto dolor cuando me quito a Dan? – Comencé a preguntarme mientras me tocaba el corazón, ya dentro de la oficina que me habían asignado en Weapons Company– ¿O será que me dolió el hecho de que yo era una Duval y no debía tocarlo? – comencé a buscar alguna razón mientras sin razón alguna lagrimeaba…

- ¿Por qué lloro?...No me ha pasado nada malo...es más estoy tal vez en el momento más feliz de mi vida – dije mientras continuaba con el llanto…

* * *

- Vamos Bulma…creo que ya es suficiente – susurre mientras alejaba a mi novia del montón de besos que me había dado por dejarla en su trabajo

- Jaja pues no deberías de culparme – susurro muy alegre Bulma mientras me veía – Contigo a lado mío ¡mis labios saldrán muy afectados Vegeta!

- Jaja ¿y me lo dices a mi?- respondí algo resignado mientras la miraba algo serio – Aunque ¿sabes algo? No me gusta ser aguafiestas pero no me gusta hacer este tipo de escenitas en público, y llegaras tarde también – susurre mientras lograba recibir solo un tiqueó de Bulma

- No te preocupes… ¡ya no pasara! - dijo saliendo del auto mientras ya afuera me decía – Nos vemos a las 7 de la noche

- Claro que si – dije mientras que en algún momento volví a pensar en Milk y la veía en la misma situación que Bulma – Milk…- susurre mientras movía mi cabeza – "¿Qué me pasa? Yo ya me resigne a ti" – comencé a pensar mientras me disponía a encender el auto e irme a West Bank

* * *

- Adiós Vegeta ¡Que te vaya bien! – Susurre mientras miraba como el auto de mi novio se alejaba – Bueno será mejor que ya entre al trabajo sino mi tía intentara matarme – sonreí graciosa mientras me disponía a entrar al edificio

- Buenos días señorita Brief – susurro la secretaria mientras me daba la bienvenida

- ¡Buenos días Mia! – susurre alegre mientras la miraba alegre

- Se ve que sigue de muy buen humor ¿no? – susurro picara la secretaria mientras me hacía gestos

- ¡Jaja para que!- dije algo apenada – ¡El amor vuelven locas y tontas a las personas!

- Jaja pues lo de locas le creo pero no tonta…usted es muy inteligente – susurró la secretaria mientras la miraba agraciada

- Jaja Mia… ¡que chistosa! – dije muy feliz – Bueno si me disculpas iré a hablar con mi tía ¿ok?

- Claro vaya sin cuidado señorita Brief – susurró la secretaria mientras me miraba aun

- Buenos Días – susurre abriendo la puerta muy feliz mientras miraba a mi tía con una cara de pocos amigos y a Goku en otro lado…

- Buenos Días Bulmita – susurro mi tía mientras intentaba ocultar su cara de enojo

- Buenos días Bulma – susurro sutilmente Goku mientras me miraba

- Jaja ¿a que se debe esta reunión?- pregunté inocentemente mientras ambos me miraban algo serios

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – preguntaron ambos poniéndome algo nerviosa

- Jaja pues verán…- dije buscando alguna excusa mientras en mi mente decía – "Dios trágame tierra ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

- Bueno eso ya no importa…- interrumpió resignada mi tía mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – quería verlos a ambos

- Para hablarnos de la contabilidad en Weapons Company ¿no? – dijo Goku mientras yo solo miraba que era la única que no estaba enterada de nada

- Pues si, así es…- susurro mi tía con una cien en la frente, por suposición me daba cuenta que hacia eso porque Goku la había vuelto a interrumpir

- Jaja pues en ese caso… ¿qué debemos hacer con la contabilidad? ¿Qué Milk no se iba a encargar de eso? – pregunté inocentemente mientras ambos me miraban otra vez serios

- ¿y tú crees que Milk es un pulpo para hacer todo ese trabajo sola? – pregunto algo enojado Goku mientras yo me daba cuenta que era verdad nadie podía hacer semejantes milagros

-A pues es…- comencé a tratar de defenderme mientras mi tía decía

- Últimamente has estado fuera de este mundo Bulma…mejor comienza a aterrizar – comentó mi tía mientras continuaba seria

- Ya discúlpenme, he estado algo desubicada pero prestare más atención- dije moviendo mis manos desesperadamente para que tuviesen piedad de esta pobre chica

- ¡MAS TE VALE! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y yo solo miraba como estaba a punto de ser tragada por esos dos

- Bueno solo quería informarles que desde mañana ambos irán a Weapons Company, yo también iré mañana donde también les daré todos los detalles ¿ok? – pregunto mi tía a ambos mirando si había alguna duda – Bueno pueden retirarse…- dijo mi tía mientras Goku y yo nos levantábamos y salíamos de la oficina

- Vaya mi tía está muy enojada ¿se puede saber que le hiciste? – pregunte mientras miraba a Goku cerrando la puerta

- Pues ni me lo preguntes que ella ya estaba así desde esta mañana – susurro Goku victorioso mientras se alejaba – Bueno tengo mucho documentos que revisar debo irme Bulma nos vemos – Goku salió disparado como un bala mientras yo continuaba a lado de la puerta de la oficina de mi tía

- Vaya todos tienen prisa últimamente – opine mientras veía por todo lado a gente ajetreada o trabajando duramente – Bueno ya que…- dije dejando salir un suspiro – Yo también tengo mucho trabajo pues desde mañana iré a esa contabilidad…debo acabar mi trabajo hasta hoy – dije mientras me disponía a ir

- ¿Bulma? – logre oír de la nada mientras dirigía mi vista hacia la persona que me había hablado

- Si soy yo por qué…- dije asombrada mientras notaba que yo conocía muy bien a esa persona – No puede ser…

.

.

* * *

**Jaja pobre Azura anda idiota porque Vegeta y Milk no se casaraaan XD XD jja me da pena pero creo que se lo merecia no? XD XD ademas Vegeta y Bulma actuan como pareja aunque Vegeta penso en MIlk ¿porque sera? mm...no me gusto para nada como actuo Amanda ò_ó que le paaaa y pues de que habran hablado el secuestrador y Kanna?**

**Diganme que les parecio el secuestro como me quedo? espeo que bien jaja y pues ahora un pequeño aelanto de lo que ira a pasar en el cap 31 en el que por cierto habra algo que a toodos les gustaraaaaa ^O^ jja no dire que es pero saben les encantaraaa, habra unos encuenros, unos cuantos planes nuevos personajes y por sobre todo nuevos enemigos, me emociono de solo pensrlo jjaja chcias firmeen lindoo y diganme que les paecio okis **

**^_^ Cuidense muucho y disfruten del fin de semana ^_^ ByE **


	31. Capítulo 31: Preparando y Planeando

**Hola como estan! Espero que bien y alegres ^_^ hoy como regalo de navidad les traigo un hermoso capitulo, que de seguro les gustara a muchaaas ^O^ Pero antes quiero desearles (y de todo corazon) FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS! (no esperaaaaa ese es otro dia) ASIII FELIIIIIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que la pasen genial junto a la gente importante para ustedes (como yo lo estoy ^_^) y que reciban UN MONTOOON DE REGALOOOS Bueno chicas ahora quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios y sobretodo a la gente que se toma la molestia de leer esta historia SON GENIALES GRACIAAAAS ^_^**

**Raquel: **Como estaaas Raque! FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero que la pases super en este dia okis? Sobre el fic pues ens erioq ue ando aclarando mas cosas y pues lo que Milk vera en la cinta aun no sera revelado eso sera cuando Kanna haya preparadop a MIlk para verla aunque lo que vera sera algo impresionante...

**Mayra: **Como estaaaaas Mayrita! FELIZ NAVIDAD! Disfruta de este dia al maximo con tus seres queridos , te lo desea de corazon esta autora ^_^Espero que este cap te encante me esmere muuucho jejeje MUCHAS POR LEER Y SER TAN FIEL ^_^

**La-Gran-Milk: **FELIZ NAVIDAD LALALALA FELIZ NAVIDAD LALALALA FELIZ NAVIDAD PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD...(me olvide XD) Como estaaaaas espero que bien y que disfrutes mucho de este dia okis? ^_^ espero q ue te encnate mucho este cap pues creo que esta bello! XD XD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER TAN FIEL ^O^

**Mari3304: **Hace tiempo que no te leia XD y extrañaba tus amenazas XD XD jajaja antes de continuar quiero desearte una FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero que la pases super con las personas mas cercanas a ti ^_^ (te lo deseo de corazon) PORAVOR NO TE LLEVES A PAPA NOEL! ESQUE ME DEBE 4 REGALOS XD XD y que sera de esta pobre autora sin sus amados regaloos T_T por eso escribi este cap :D apuesto a que te tgustara y si no pues ya se que mis regalos corre riesgooo T_T nooo mis regalooos XD XD Te cuidas

**Angelicacuario:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y yo te deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD! (con todas mis fuerzas y corazon) te agradesco mucho por ser una lectora tan fiel y espeor que recivas este cap como un regalo pues apuesto a que te gustara :D jajaja bueno angelica espero que la apses super en este dia que esta autora te lo desea ^_^

**Bueno ya no interrumpo y disfruten de este cap que espero les guste nuevamente FELIZ NAVIDADDD atodos mis lectores que gracias a ustedes publico dia a dia y trato de mejorar ^_^ son geniales!

* * *

**

.

**Capítulo 31:Preparando y Planeando**

.

_- Si soy yo porque…- dije asombrada mientras notaba que yo conocía muy bien a esa persona – No puede ser… _

- Hace mucho que no te veía – susurro algo fría

- Pues…yo tampoco… - dije asombrada mientras me acercaba a abrazarla por la emoción que sentía – Kanna ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- Bulma…- dijo algo apenada Kanna mientras me alejaba de una manera algo brusca

- ¿eh que pasa? – Pregunté algo dudosa mientras ella me veía seria - ¿Dónde está Milk? Necesito hablar con ella

- ¿Milk? – Pregunté algo sorprendida mientras me preparaba para responderle– Pues ella en este momento no está trabajando aquí…

- Supongo que ahora que ya ha pasado un año Milk ya puede ver a más de sus amigos ¿no? – preguntó secamente Kanna mientras me miraba

- Kanna ¿te paso algo? Te noto muy enojada – susurre mientras la miraba algo molesta

- Pues en realidad, necesito hablar contigo y con la madre de Milk entonces si Milk no está aquí…– dijo mientras cambiaba de tema

- Mi tía se encuentra aquí, acabo de salir recién – dije mientras la miraba aún extrañada

- Pues ¡entra conmigo! – susurro mientras me jalaba del brazo

- Hay ¡Kanna! – dije mientras ambas entrabamos a la oficina de mi tía

- Vaya Bulma ¿pasa algo?...- dijo mi tía mientras se daba cuenta de la presencia de la rubia

- ¿Kanna? ¿Kanna Rosenberg?- dijo mi tía incrédula mientras se paraba de su escritorio y corría a abrazarla – Linda ¡Qué alegría verte!- comenzó a decir mi tía mientras Kanna la abrazaba con la misma emoción

- Señora Azura que gusto verla…- susurro algo quebradiza en sus palabras

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- pregunto mi tía mientras comenzaba a señalarle los asientos

- Pero por favor ¡siéntate! …Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado contigo – comenzó a decir emocionada mi tía mientras Kanna me miraba algo seria

- Pues es una larga historia, que quiero también la oigas Bulma- susurro Kanna mientras me miraba aun con algo de decepción y rabia

- Claro…- susurre algo asustada, pues no entendía porque Kanna estaba así; si después de tanto tiempo que nos veíamos y ella ¿me trataba así? ¿Qué le pasaba? Sin más me senté mientras la rubia se disponía a hablar…

* * *

Después de haber salido de la oficina de la mamá de Milk, me dirigí sin más a la oficina que me habían dado y mientras continuaba ojeando los documentos que debía revisar no puede evitar comenzar a reírme como loco al recordar la cara que tenia Azura, al parecer estaba de muy mal humor…

- Jaja ¡Hay suegrita! – susurre mientras me ponía a recordar cómo ni bien había entrado con un "Buenos Días " ella solo me había mirado con un cara de pocos amigos; lo que apoyaba muy bien con lo que Milk me había contado ayer…

**FLASH BACK**

- Din Don – sonó mi timbre después de mucho rato de que mi padre se fuera y aunque ya me daba algo de flojera levantarme y abrir la puerta decidí hacerlo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ni bien abrí la puerta me encontré con Milk besándome con muchas fuerzas…

- ¡Hola amor! – Grito emocionada mientras yo la miraba extrañado – Jaja te sorprendí ¿verdad? – Comenzó a preguntar mientras yo solo asentía embobado ante su pregunta –"Que hermosa que esta"- comencé a pensar mientras mi novia se disponía a sentar en la sala – Vamos Goku al parecer no eres un buen anfitrión ¿eh? Ni siquiera sirves un refresco – susurro mi novia fingiendo algo de ofensa mientras yo continuaba mirándola embobado…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué yo no soy un buen anfitrión? – pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta de mi departamento y me disponía a encimarme sobre Milk

- Jaja Goku ¡pesas mucho! – comenzó a decir agraciada Milk mientras yo me encontraba encima suyo comenzando a reírme como loco

- Jaja ¡pues esta es la manera en la que recibo a mis visitas!…en especial a las que son hermosas y delicadas como tu – comencé acariciar su mejilla mientras que Milk solo continuaba riéndose como una niña

- Jaja ¡ya basta amor! – grito después de que me dispusiese a levantar - Como siempre lo digo... ¡Eres un tramposo! – comenzó decir mientras trataba de encimarse esta vez ella sobre mi

- Jaja pues admítelo… ¡Yo siempre ganare! – dije mientras esta vez comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

- ¡Ya amor!…jaja ¡basta por favor! – comenzó a rogar mi novia mientras yo le robaba un beso

- Te amo mucho…- susurre mientras me separaba de ella notando como había hecho que mi novia se sonrojase como un tomate

- Jaja me tomaste desprevenida...- susurro algo apenada Milk mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – Vine a contarte lo que paso hoy… – comenzó a decir Milk mientras la acomodaba en mis piernas

- Ya veo…- susurre algo serio mientras la miraba algo preocupado – ¿Azura tuvo algún truco bajo su manga?

- Pues en realidad…- susurro algo tiste Milk mientras yo comenzaba a abrazarla

- No me digas que se salió con la suya…te ruego que no me digas eso…-comencé a rogarle mientras ella solo se disponía a hacerme verla a la cara

- Amor... ¡ya todo acabo!- susurró dulcemente mientras me miraba alegre, no comprendía –"¿A qué se refiere con todo ya acabo?"– comencé a preguntarme mientras miraba a mi novia

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunte serio temiendo a que ella me saliera con alguna sorpresa indeseable…

- Vegeta…ha dejado de ser un problema para ambos – susurro alegre MiIk mientras comenzaba a sonreírme alegre

- ¿Es…es eso verdad? – Comencé a decir mientras comenzaba a alegrarme – Jaja ¿Hablas en serio? – comencé a decir mientras levantaba a Milk por el aire queriendo saltar y festejar lo que ella me decía

- Jaja ¡Amor bájame! Tengo que contarte mucho – susurro Milk mientras la bajaba y la hacía echar sobre el sofá

- ¡Pues soy todo oídos!…deseo escuchar que paso hoy – susurre mientras echaba mi cabeza sobre el vientre de Milk como si de una almohada se tratase

-Pues veras…- dijo Milk mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello con su mano suavemente – Si bien mis padres me llevaron con el propósito de hacerme fijar una fecha para boda…- susurro algo triste Milk mientras yo me sorprendía al oír eso – No sabían que Vegeta tenía otros planes…- comenzó a decir alegre

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunte mientras mi novia se disponía a hablar

- Pues veras…él y Bulma han comenzado una relación y él me dijo que esta vez sí será en serio…supe que me decía la verdad al momento en el que vi sus ojos – susurro algo alegre Milk mientras yo solo oía atento

- Ya veo…- susurre mientras comenzaba a sonreír muy alegre

- Pero…también paso algo que quiero que sepas – susurro Milk mientras yo me asustaba por el tono que Milk había usado al decirme eso

- ¿Qué…que pasó? – pregunte algo asustado mientras rogaba que no fuese algo que nos fuera a separar

- Si bien Vegeta me dijo que había renunciado a mí y que amaba a Bulma…- comenzó a decir algo dudosa Milk mientras yo tomaba su mano para mirarla a los ojos

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte suavemente mientras ella me miraba algo asustada

- Vegeta me pidió que lo besara por una última vez…- soltó algo temerosa Milk mientras yo me quedaba estático al oír eso… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Vegeta le había pedido un beso? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué…que había hecho Milk? Comencé a preguntarme mientras ella me miraba temerosa

- Y… ¿Y tú qué hiciste? – pregunte serio mientras esta vez la miraba a los ojos aun echado encima de ella

- Yo…- susurró Milk mientras bajaba su cabeza, dándome así la respuesta

- Ya veo…- susurre mientras me paraba y me sentaba esta vez en el sofá, ni bien hice esto note que Milk se había colocado en el piso y se haba arrodillado comenzando a poner sus brazos sobre mis piernas

- Amor…-susurro algo triste Milk mientras yo estaba cabizbaja con la cabeza de Milk debajo mío – Amor…Vegeta solo me pidió eso y nada más, me prometió que no se acercaría mas a nosotros ¡Te juro que solo paso eso! – comenzó a decir Milk mientras esta vez yo tomaba sus manos y las besaba dulcemente

- Tranquilízate…comprendo muy bien lo que me dices – dije mirándola sonriente – Además confió demasiado en ti…así que si me dices que solo fue un beso…solo fue eso – comencé a pararme haciendo que Milk también lo hiciese – Te amo mucho…- dije mientras comenzaba a abrazarla

- Goku… ¡muchas gracias! – dijo Milk mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho – Ahora no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe… ¡seremos felices por siempre! – comenzó a decir Milk mientras volvía a robarle un beso

- Eres la mujer de mi vida…- dije mientras le daba otro beso en su frente – Ten en mente eso siempre…porque no pienso renunciar a ti ¡nunca!

- Yo tampoco Goku – dijo Milk mientras me miraba alegre - ¿Sabes algo? Apuesto que hubieras hecho fiesta cuando Vegeta les dijo a mis padres que no habría boda porque él y yo ya teníamos a otras personas – relato graciosa Milk mientras un detalle se hacía presente en mi mente

- ¿Eso significa que ya saben lo nuestro? – Pregunte algo asustado mientras Milk me miraba agraciada

– No aún no…- susurró mientras yo dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio – Aun no se han enterado… pero quisiera que ya lo hagamos público amor – suplico Milk mientras me besaba el cuello

- Yo también deseo eso con todo mi corazón amor – susurre mientras sentía los besos de Milk en mi piel – Pero lamentablemente mi padre vino hace rato y pues… tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte; aunque le haya dicho que no necesito nada suyo, desease que nos diese su bendición- dije algo triste mientras Milk me abrazaba

-Pues prometo ser la mejor mujer del mundo para que tu padre prácticamente te obligue a casarte conmigo- susurro dulcemente Milk mientras yo la miraba incrédulo

-Amor te amo mucho- susurré mientras la besaba dulcemente….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Pues todo lo que se planea para lastimar a los demás siempre saldrá mal- dije mientras pensaba en mi suegrita…- Y supongo que se morirá de rabia cuando ella y yo proclamemos nuestra boda- dije mientras algo venia a mi mente - Ella ya tiene 25 y yo 27…es la perfecta edad para que nos casemos- comencé a reflexionar sobre eso mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara - Milk…debo hacerte mi esposa lo mas antes posible….

* * *

- Bueno supongo Jan que ya todo debe estar preparado- dije mientras miraba a aquel hombre que estaba encargado de preparar todo para que Milk Duval desapareciese de Estados Unidos

- Pues en cierta forma si…- susurro algo tajante mientras comenzaba a acomodar unos cuantos papeles

- Vaya…se nota que eres alguien de pocas palabras ¿no? – pregunte tratando de buscar algo de conversación pues ese hombre parecía ser muy serio

- Pues si…pero como dicen el tonto habla…el sabio calla – respondió mientras me miraba con una cara de sarcasmo ¿Qué trataba de decirme con eso? Comencé a preguntarme mientras yo solo lo miraba algo enojado

- Vamos Jan…- dije golpeándole uno de sus hombros como broma - ¡Deja de ser tan serio y alégrate al menos! – susurre mientras aquel hombre me miraba incrédulo

- ¿Qué me alegre? – comenzó a preguntar sarcástico el señor mientras yo lo miraba algo asustado - ¡Como puedo alegrarme de hacer esto a alguien Oob! – comenzó a decir aquel hombre mientras golpeaba la mesa y todas las hojas comenzaban a volar de un lado a otro, provocándome así dar un salto por el susto

- Ya…ya tranquilízate por favor – comencé a rogar mientras aquel hombre me miraba enfadado

-Yo hago todo esto solo por el dinero…nada mas – note como el chico comenzaba a bajar su cabeza mientras yo lo miraba algo apenado

- Pues ¡Estas igual que yo! – Dije mientras lo miraba – Yo igual necesito dinero para la gente de mi pueblo…- una leve nostalgia comenzó a invadirme mientras el chico me miraba asombrado

- Vaya…yo lo siento no quise hacerte recuerdo de eso – comenzó a pedirme perdón mientras yo lo miraba algo triste

- No te hagas lio…así es la vida después de todo pero…-comencé a decir mientras alzaba las hojas del hombre – pero ambos somos principiantes en esto así que… ¿Qué te parece si ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente? – eleve mi mano tratando de hacer un trato con aquel hombre

- Lo siento…pero trabajo solo- susurro el hombre mientras me quitaba las hojas y se retiraba – Además…Broly es tu compañero de trabajo ¿no? – Pregunto mientras yo lo miraba asintiendo con la cabeza – Bueno…me retiro – susurro mientras salía con algo de prisa

- Eh?...y ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte mientras veía como el hombre ya estaba para desaparecer

- Voy a darle todo esto al señor…- respondió apagadamente mientras se iba – nos vemos – susurro desapareciendo del lugar

- Adiós Jan- susurre notando que el hombre ya se había ido – Pero que chico más misterioso – susurre mientras me sentaba a esperar a mi compañero de espionaje Broly Herbst

* * *

- ¡Buenos Días Milk!- logre oír de aquella peliazul que se había vuelto mi amiga

- Hola Marron – contesté vivazmente mientras sonreía alegre - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…pero no tanto como tu ¿eh? – pregunto aquella chica mientras me miraba picara

-Jaja pues en realidad…- dije tartamudeando mientras ella me miraba graciosa

- No necesitas contarlo…para mí basta con solo ver tu cara ¡estas más linda!– comenzó a decir alegre mientras yo solo le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- Jaja ¡Muchas Gracias! – susurré para luego seguir ojeando los documentos de Weapons Company

- Vaya...- susurro Marron mientras comenzaba a leer lo que había anotado – ¿Y como puedes haber sacado todo esto en un día? – Pregunto dudosa mientras yo la miraba agraciada – Uno normalmente tarda en hacer estos informes…

- Pues veras… creo que ese es mi don – comencé a reírme agraciada mientras ella me miraba algo ofendida

- ¿Un don?...- las cejas fruncidas de aquella chica me dejaban muy en claro que estaba enojada…pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

- Marron ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte algo dudosa mientras ella me miraba aun ofendía

- Pues me pasa que…- comenzó a dudar de lo que diría cuando – Que soy muy bipolar y sin razón...- dejando escapar una risa maniaca

-Ante aquel comentario no pude evitar caerme al piso por estar decepcionada… ¡Dios me había llevado un susto! Y aquella chica me venía a decir que era bipolar

- Bueno Marron – susurre tratando de incorporarme en mi silla notando la atención de mi amiga

- ¿Eh? Dime-susurro aun sonriente mientras yo la miraba extrañada

- ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?- pregunte mientras ella me miraba extrañada

- Pues si…estoy bien ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras yo me sentaba en la silla y la miraba

- Pues por nada – dije mientras comenzaba a tomar notas de algunos documentos

- Y bien ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? – pregunto mientras yo la miraba algo molesta

- Pues estoy anotando los números de documento para que cuando haga la contabilidad sea más fácil buscar fuentes de información- respondí mientras continuaba copiando los códigos

- Vaya…ya veo…- susurró mientras yo comenzaba a sentirme incomoda con la presencia de aquella chica

- No quiero ser descortés – susurre mientras dejaba de escribir y mirar a aquella peliazul algo seria – Pero... ¿puedo saber a qué viniste a mi oficina? – no era el tipo de personas que preguntaban la razón de la presencia de alguien en un lugar pero esta vez estaba tan aturdida con la presencia de aquella peliazul que prefería que se fuese

- Pues sinceramente…- dijo mientras me miraba seria – Vine a ver cómo te iba- susurro dejando escapar una risa y provocándome otra caída

- Vaya…- dije dejando escapar un suspiro de mi boca- Ya veo pero…- dije mientras la miraba algo molesta - ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer por ahí?

- pues en realidad ya no- comenzó a decir feliz al peliazul mientras me miraba graciosa

- Ok…- susurré maldiciéndome mentalmente por tener la presencia de aquella peliazul en mi oficina

* * *

-"Pero que te crees mocosa"- comencé a pensar algo enfada y aburrida por estar con ella –"¿Crees que a mí también me gusta tu compañía?"- comencé a dirigirle una mirada de odio mientras mis manos se hacían puños

- Marron… ¿será que me podrías traer aquel folder? – pidió aquella pelinegro mientras me señalaba un montón de folders sobre una mesa

- "¿crees que soy tu empleada o qué? ¡Estúpida!" – comencé a decir en mi mente mientras me dirigía a la mesa y tomaba cualquier folder para dárselo

- ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció Milk mientras del folder comenzaba a sacar unos cuantos datos muy concentrada

- Umm…- dije dejando escapar un ruidito de molestia –Para trabajar sí que te concentras mucho ¿eh?

- Pues en realidad Marron…tengo que usar todos mis sentidos para trabajar – susurro algo seria MiIk mientras yo la miraba extrañada – Pues veras…debo de agradecer que mi cabeza no hubiese olvidado hacer todo lo que son las ciencias exactas y financieras- comenzó a golpearse levemente la cabeza mientras yo la miraba aun molesta

- Aun así…- susurre comenzando a hablar superiormente – Aunque seas la mejor trabajadora de la historia, no puedes recordar nada de tu pasado… – con aquel comentario había logrado sorprender y entristecer a Milk –"Victoria"- me dije a mi misma mientras ella se ponía cabizbaja

- Te suplico y con mucho respeto – susurro Milk mirándome seria - Que dejes de ser tan egocéntrica y que dejes de recordarme mis desgracias ¿Me oíste?

Vaya aquella chica ¡me sorprendía mucho! ¿Como hace algunos momentos era la chica mas rosa y alegre del mundo y por un simple comentario que había hecho había logrado sacarla del quicio logrando así una amenaza por su parte?

- Eres una insolente…- susurre mientras la miraba enojada – Mejor me retiro...

- Vete buen favor que me haces – responde aquella chiquilla mientras comienza a concentrarse en sus papeles ignorándome por completo ¡Pero que se cree!

- Vete al demonio…- susurre mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina y me retiraba – Maldita mocosa me las pagaras…

* * *

_**Más tarde en otro lugar**_

- Vegeta ya se ha tardado mucho – susurre algo aburrida mientras esperaba la llegada de mi novio en mi departamento - ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que el destino de MiIk está en nuestras manos? – susurre mientras agarraba la cinta que contenía el video de antes de ayer; que por razones románticas…no habíamos podido ver…un leve sonrojo se hace presente en mi y comienzo a recordar lo que había pasado hace 2 noches -Vegeta…

- Toc Toc – suena de la nada mi puerta dejándome algo embobada

- ¿Sera Vegeta? – me pregunte a mi misma mientras me acercaba a la puerta – Pero…si fuera así, el hubiera tocado el timbre y no la puerta – comencé a deducir mientras ponía mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta - ¿Quién es? – pregunte al momento que abría la puerta y miraba de un lado a otro quien podía ser mi visitante…de la nada note que en el piso había otro paquete con otro video de seguro

- Bulma ¿Qué haces fuera de tu departamento? – oí de la nada decir a mi…

- Vegeta…- susurre mientras me acercaba a él para abrazarlo - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunte mientras lo veía a los ojos

- El trabajo…- susurro serio Vegeta mientras me abrazaba de la cintura discreto y me metía al departamento

- Estas muy callado ¿Paso algo? – pregunte mientras Vegeta se sentaba en mi sala para ver el video

- Pues no…no me pasa nada Bulma…- susurro Vegeta mientras me miraba extrañado – ¿Ese es otro video? – preguntó cambiándome el tema por completo mientras yo lo miraba confundida

- Pues hace unos momentos alguien toco la puerta y pues al abrirla encontré este paquete – respondí mientras me sentaba a lado de Vegeta y apuntaba con mi control remoto hacia la máquina para ver aquel video

- Espera…- susurro Vegeta mientras me miraba a los ojos – Tal vez debería de decírtelo antes de ver esto – susurro Vegeta mientras yo lo miraba muy confundida

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras Vegeta dejaba salir un suspiro de su boca y me miraba algo nervioso

- Bese a Milk anoche….- soltó de una vez Vegeta mientras yo solo lo miraba asustada, enojada y frustrada

- ¿Qué…que dices? – pregunté llorosa mientras él me tomaba de las manos

- Bulma solo necesitaba saber que ya la sacaba de mi corazón…con ese beso me olvide de ella para siempre – Vegeta se veía algo impotente al decírmelo, pero aun así no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía creerle? ¿Debía votarlo de mi casa? ¿Debía…debía qué?

- Yo… yo- susurré dejándome caer por el llanto mientras Vegeta me abrazaba suavemente

- Perdóname…no quiero terminar Bulma pero…- comenzó a decir algo triste Vegeta mientras yo solo lo miraba enojada

- PERO ME FUISTE INFIEL – grite enojada mientras alejaba a Vegeta del abrazo

- ya te lo dije…- susurro enojado Vegeta mientras me miraba enfadado – Debía hacerlo…debía meterme a la mente que ella y yo no podríamos estar juntos NUNCA

- MIENTES – susurre mientras Vegeta me tomaba de los hombros

- Pues no me interesa lo que pienses – susurró Vegeta enojado mientras yo lo miraba asombrada – Milk Duval ha dejado de ser la mujer más importante de mi vida…Y ME VALE UN RABANO SI ME CREES O NO…PORQUE YO…YO TE AMO – ni bien termino de decir aquello Vegeta poso sus labios sobre los míos mientras yo me quedaba atónita ante su reacción

- Vegeta…- susurre algo avergonzada mientras Vegeta se alejaba de mi

- No puede haber una relación si no hay confianza Bulma…- soltó Vegeta aun con esa mirada enfadada – Y créeme que yo no quiero ocultarte nada…no quiero que haiga secretos entre ambos – susurro Vegeta mientras yo lo abrazaba feliz

- Perdóname…- susurre mientras besaba su cuello – Debí confiar más en ti…- dije mientras Vegeta me devolvía el abrazo

- Se que tal vez no debí hacerlo pero…da igual ahora lo que pase- comento Vegeta mientras jugaba con mi pelo – Debemos de descubrir al secuestrador de Milk

- Tienes mucha razón – susurré feliz mientras Vegeta solo me tomaba de la mano y miraba dulcemente – Es momento de ver la siguiente pista – dije mientras apretaba el botón PLAY en el control…

* * *

- Vamos ya basta…- susurre agraciada mientras Goku estaba encima mío besándome como un loco

- Jaja- dejo escapar una risa Goku mientras yo solo lo miraba alegre – Te amo mucho y no deseo dejarte ir

- No lo harás – amenace comenzando a besarlo dulcemente del cuello

- Jaja pues contigo como mi novia NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS LO HARIA – resaltó Goku tomándome de las mejillas y comenzando a acariciarlas

- Tus ojos me encantan e hipnotizan…- comenzó a decir Goku dejando escapar un suspiro suave– desde el momento que mi mirada se cruzo con la tuya pude sentir que me pasaría algo grande contigo

- Y cuando sentía el calor de tus brazos – susurre mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus fuertes brazos - Me sentía completamente segura… ¡Sabía que no me podía pasar nada si estaba contigo!

- Tu cabello…- dijo Goku peinando mi cabello suavemente con sus dedos – Tiene un color tan peculiar…y su brillo es tan intenso que puedo decir que hace resaltar a tu rostro de una manera tan linda que hace que cualquier hombre se quede mirándote

- La forma del tuyo – susurre comenzando a tocar el pelo de Goku – Tiene una forma muy peculiar que debo de admitir ME FACINA

- La suavidad de tu piel me hace pensar que cualquier cosa puede lastimarte – comenzó a decir Goku mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el sofá para luego acomodarme a mi frente a él - Te veo tan delicada y frágil que desearía ponerte en una burbuja de vidrio y mantenerte a salvo

- Tus músculos…- comencé a decir mientras acariciaba el pecho de Goku suavemente haciendo movimientos circulares – Son tan firmes y fuertes que me vuelve loca poder tocarlos

- Tu aroma…esa deliciosa mezcla de rosas y fresas – susurro mi novio mientras comenzaba a oler mi cuello y mi cabello – Hace que pueda volar al cielo y encontrarme feliz en el paraíso…ME VUELVE LOCO PODER SENTIR TU DELICIOSO AROMA

- Tus ojos…- susurre muy suavemente mientras Goku me miraba asombrado – Pueden lucir normales…pero yo puedo descifrar muy bien como te sientes o como estas…no importa si sabes fingir muy bien YO SE MUY BIEN LO QUE TE PASA

- El latir de tu corazón – Comenzó a decir Goku mientras se ponía de rodillas en el piso y acercaba su oreja a mi pecho justo donde mi corazón estaba – tiene un ritmo que solo yo puedo descifrarlo y al oírlo una gran paz me invade…siento tu amor posando mi cabeza sobre tu pecho Milk…- Goku se quedo en esa pose mientras yo lo miraba dulcemente comenzando a acariciar sus mejillas y cabello – Y es por eso…- susurró después de un buen rato Goku mientras me tomaba de las manos – Milk tal vez te parezca algo rápido pero…- note como Goku sacaba de su pantalón una cajita negra con adornitos dejándome totalmente atónita – Milk…¿Deseas casarte conmigo? – pregunto Goku dejándome sin habla

- Goku…- susurre algo asombrada mientras veía como ese anillo era hermoso, el anillo era de oro blanco y justo en el medio llevaba un diamante en forma de copo de nieve que me dejaba muy asombrada… el brillo era deslumbrante y la respuesta era ya algo que no pensaría, sabía muy bien lo que quería…- Acepto…- susurré acercando mis labios a los suyos comenzando a besarlo con mucha dulzura…

Ni bien nuestro beso termino Goku tomo mi mano izquierda y suavemente comenzó a ponerme el anillo siendo este del tamaño ideal – Es hermoso- susurre asombrada mientras Goku me besaba la frente

- Pero no puede ganarle a tu belleza Milk- susurro Goku dejándome embobada

- Te amo…- susurré abalanzándome sobre el haciéndolo caer al piso

- Jaja Duval Milk y Son Goku se casaran…- dijo Goku comenzando a besarme, ambos continuábamos en el piso

- Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida Goku…- susurre abrazándome de su pecho; ahora si era una mujer muy bien realizada y feliz….

.

.

.

* * *

**:O :O QUE LES PARECIO! XD XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**Me tengo que ir okis chicas porque es dia de fiestaaas y espeor que la pasen supèeeer ^_^ se cuidan mucho**

**en el siguiente cap tendremos el titulo "2 meses" mmm que podra significar jajaj pues nos vemos hasta el siguiente viernes (bueno espero) porque estoy en otra ciudad y o en mi casita y ya saben cuando estas en otro lado no t epuedes quedar en la casa porque vas a pasear (espero qtener tiempoooo) jajaja bueno se cuidan y felices feistaaas nos vemos**

**ByE**


	32. Capítulo 32: Dos Meses

**Hola! Como estaaan! Feliz Año Nuevo Aunque Tarde Pero FELICIDADEEES espero que este año este cargado de buena onda y suerte para ustedes y disfruten! En serio! ^_^ aunque algo tarde publico lo siento me fui a festejar las fiestas en una casa de campo Y QUE CASAAA pero iguall recien llegue anoche y molidaa dios que cansancuio peroi ay estoy bien ^_^lista para publicar este cap que tienen algo en comuuun (lean el tiutlo del cap y veran que todo concuerda con esa 2 palabras ^O^**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios en serio MUCHAS GRACIAS ^_^ **

**Raquel**: Jaja sii nuestra pareja quiere casarse pero en este cap veremos como les ira a salir tal plan dioos jaja se pondra interesante este caaap ^_^ muchas gracias por comentar

**Mayra**: Sii he cambiado de caracter Vegeta bueno intento hacerlo como es, pero no puedooo XD XD aun asi le queda noo ser taaan tiernoo bueno no tanto pero esss ^_^ jaja sii nuestra parejaa se caasaraaa

**Mari3304: **JAJa muchas gracias por dejarme un review con tanta imaginacioon jajaja en serio que me describes bien XD XD naaa solo un pocooo esq estaba tan asustada de miis regaloos XD XD pero ahora los tengo conmigooo y pues sabeees cumplistee tu palabraaa ^_^disculpa la tardanza de mi publicacion pero esque año nuevo se pasa a lo grandee jajaja espero que te guste el capp okis ^_^ gracias por el review

**Sakuken: **Siii nueva lectoraaa BIENVENIDAAA siii jaja pues siii me alegra saber que te gusto tanto el fic que te pasabas de una pagina a otraa jaja ens erio comprendo que a veces es asii XD XD yo solia ahcer eso cuando un fic era demasiado bueno como para no querer detenerse y si eres co,mo yoo entonces mi fic anda por buen caminooo JAJAJ TU REVIEW DEBO SERTE SINCERA ME LEVANTO MUUCHO EL ANIMOO y me hizo recuerdoo que debo teclear mass y maaas en serio muchas gracias y bienvenidaaa ^_^

**En serio muchas gracias por dejarme reviews y tambien muchas gracias a los que agregan a favoritos y alertas me ayudan a teclear mas y mas jajaj ^_^**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 32: Dos Meses**

.

.

_- Jaja Duval Milk y Son Goku se casaran…- dijo Goku comenzando a besarme, ambos continuábamos en el piso _

_- Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida Goku…- susurre abrazándome de su pecho; ahora si era una mujer muy bien realizada y feliz…. _

- Y tu Milk eres mi luz – logre oír de Goku mientras acariciaba mi cabello suavemente

- No quiero separarme de ti…NUNCA MAS – dije mientras mi ahora prometido me miraba feliz

- No importa lo que ahora vaya a pasar con nosotros, no pienso de chiste dejarte ir…ERES MI VIDA MILK – después de eso ambos quedamos mirándonos de una manera dulce e infantil sin que ahora nada nos interrumpiera o molestara…

Después de un buen rato mirándonos, una extraña molestia se hizo presente en mi corazón haciéndome dar cuenta de un pequeño detalle que habíamos omitido… - "Nuestras Familias"- pensé rápidamente mirando ahora a Goku con preocupación y miedo

- ¿Qué te pasa Milk?- susurro preocupado Goku mientras me tomaba de una mejilla

- Nada…- susurre bajando la cabeza no queriendo demostrar aun mi preocupación a mi novio

- No me engañas…- dijo Goku esta vez algo mas dolido- No me gusta que ocultes como te sientes Milk, eres mas fácil de leer que un libro

- Perdóname- susurre triste mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba – Es solo que...- dije no queriendo continuar…estábamos en un momento tan grato y lo tenia que arruinar

- Es solo que… ¿Qué Milk?- preguntó algo mas paciente y pasivo Goku tomándome del mentón

- Nuestras familias…tal vez…- solté finalmente mientras la mirada de Goku demostraba algo de tristeza y preocupación, al parecer recién se había dado cuenta…

Durante unos minutos ambos quedamos en un silencio tan incomodo que deseaba no haber dicho nada pues Goku estaba también triste y todo por…mi culpa…no evito sentirme culpable y bajo mi cabeza para ya no querer continuar con la charla, había "metido la pata" y si que había arruinado nuestro momento cósmico…

- Eso no debería de importarnos ¿o si? – Dijo después de un rato Goku sonriéndome feliz atrayendo mi atención – Después de todo como te lo dije NO DEJARE QUE NADA ME SEPARE DE TI…NI DE CHISTE – después de tales palabras sonreí alegre de escuchar lo que Goku opinaba e involuntariamente lo bese comenzando a reír como una niña en el parque

- MUCHAS GRACIAS GOKU…TE AMO – grite feliz mientras Goku se paraba y después me alzaba en el aire comenzando a darme vueltas

- ¿Sabes algo? Lo que en realidad debería de preocuparnos seria en decidir cuando les daremos la noticia a nuestros padres- dijo Goku razonando algo que era aun más preocupante

-Tienes razón- dije comenzando a pensar sobre el asunto – No creo que sea un buen momento decírselos ahora ya que con la fusión y todo eso, ellos se preguntaran como es que paso…además debemos hacer una contabilidad en tu empresa por lo que decirlo ahora solo seria una preocupación mas, yo creo que lo ideal seria decírselos ni bien el trabajo en Weapons Company se acabe…o que me dices tu – pregunte a Goku ni bien acabe de dar mi punto de vista

- Pues en ese caso tienes razón- afirmo Goku ante mi opinión para luego sentarse en el sofá a meditarlo – Pero…eso significaría que no podría acercarme a ti si tus padres o mi padre estuvieran cerca, y yo…NO PODRIA HACER ESO - grito echando un berrinche Goku mientras que yo lo miraba agraciada.

- Jaja amor…solo será hasta que el trabajo termine…- digo completamente burlona mientras i novio me miraba aun aturdido - Y hablando del trabajo – comienzo a cambiar el tema - ¿Mi madre les dijo que irían a ayudarme a hacer la contabilidad?- pregunte mirando a Goku con una sonrisa gigante y una risa burlona

- Si…nos lo dijo a mí y a Bulma, pero...- Goku tomo una pausa comenzando a demostrar una seriedad muy única de él haciéndome pensar en que cosa podría haber pasado

- Pero…- susurre mientras el me miraba serio para luego decir

- Pero es que estaba tan enojada que no pude evitar reírme mentalmente, por lo que no escuche muy bien cuando comenzaríamos- soltó Goku mientras comenzaba a reírse como loco y yo me caía al piso

- ¿No escuchaste bien? – pregunte algo asombrada mientras Goku me miraba burlón

- Pues debo de decirte que me distraigo fácilmente y pues esta es la ocasión – respondió Goku mientras yo le daba un golpe en la cabeza algo enfadada

- ERES UN TONTO – grite logrando oír un pequeño chillido de Goku para luego sentarme

- Oye Milk al parecer no se te olvido para nada golpearme ¿no? – preguntó Goku mirándome algo asombrado y agraciado

- Jaja pues al parecer no…- dije mirando mis manos asombrada – Fue un impulso lo que me llevo a hacerlo – comente para luego reírme…momentos después Goku me acompañaba en la risa y continuamos así durante un buen tiempo…

* * *

**Ese día en la mañana…**

- Pero por favor ¡siéntate! …Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado contigo – comenzó a decir la mamá de Milk mientras Bulma me miraba aun extraña

- Pues es una larga historia, que quiero también la oigas Bulma- susurre mirándola de la manera de cómo me sentía frente a ella

- Claro…- susurro nerviosamente Bulma mientras continuaba mirándome con una cara de _no te entiendo _y yo me preparaba para hablar

- Para comenzar no vine a hablar de mi vida, vengo a contarles algo muy importante – comencé a decir mientras la señora Azura y Bulma me miraban asombradas

- ¿Algo importante? - pregunto la señora Duval perpleja y atónita mientras yo asentía con la cabeza

- Pues si...- respondí comenzando a aclarar mi voz – La policía solicito mi presencia hace mas o menos una semana debido a que uno de sus presos solicitaba a una psicóloga especializada y muy discreta, como soy la mejor psicóloga de todo Estados Unidos ellos me llamaron y pues cuando me dijeron para quien se trataba esta investigación…no dude ni dos veces en venir a ayudar

- ¿Por quien viniste a investigar Kanna? –preguntó Bulma mirándome aun asombrada

- Me llamaron para el caso de Milk…- solté de una vez logrando que la señora Azura y Bulma se asombraran aun mas y dejaran escapar un gritito de sus bocas

- ¿Por Milk? – Preguntó Azura Duval mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire – La policía no me mencionó eso para nada…no comprendo ¿Por qué quieren ahora a una psicóloga, y a una especializada además?

-Esto se debe a que el reo que esta en la cárcel lo vio conveniente – respondí algo triste al recordar la charla que tuve con aquel hombre- El quiere que prepare a su hija para la verdad que tiene derecho a saber… y pues es cierto que necesitara de mucha preparación

- NO TE ENTIENDO - grito Bulma enojada ni bien termine de decir lo que debía - ¿Qué verdad debe saber Milk? Que siempre le paso para que requieran de una psicóloga...Kanna por Dios DIMELO

- ¡Tu mas que nadie deberías de estar callada sin decir nada Bulma! – dije completamente enojada mientras ella me miraba incrédula

-¿POR QUE ME DICES ESTO? – comenzó a preguntar algo frustrada la peliazul mientras yo trataba de contenerme

- Eso lo hablaremos en otro momento… - susurre comenzando a hacer puño mi mano y pararme algo molesta - NO HE VENIDO A DISCUTIR CON UNA HIPOCRITA – ante mis palabras Bulma se quedo pasmada y atónita mientras que la madre de Milk no sabia como cambiar de tema

- Chicas por favor cálmense- pidió la señora Duval mientras yo la miraba preocupada

- Señora Azura disculpe que me haya desviado del tema…- ni bien dije eso decidí tomar asiento para luego querer continuar con mi charla

- Yo creo que no me necesitan aquí – susurro Bulma enojada mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta para luego cerrarla

- Bulma…- dijo la madre de Milk sin recibir ninguna respuesta

- Bueno volviendo a nuestro problema – dije sin tomar importancia a la presencia de la peliazul pues estaba enojada con ella – Deseo que me de su consentimiento…

- ¿Mi consentimiento? – preguntó algo dudosa Azura para que luego yo le respondiera

- Así es…vera he decidido utilizar el método hipnosis o efecto inversión para ayudar a Milk… con este podré entrar a sus mas remotos recuerdos haciendo que ella comience a recordar…al comienzo nos era nada fácil lograr que Milk recuerde pero solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella pueda poco a poco a relatar todo lo que paso

- Pero eso solo pasara cuando este bajo el efecto ¿no? – preguntó la madre de Milk mientras me miraba algo curiosa

- Efectivamente...solo será en ese momento pero…ahí es donde entro yo… - susurre algo presumida mientras la madre de Milk me miraba asombrada – Mi deber es hacer que Milk logre recordar lo que dijo en la hipnosis

- ¿Eso…eso puede ser posible? – pregunto asombrada la madre de Milk mientras yo sonreía

- No será para nada fácil... pero lo lograre porque se trata de mi amiga Milk – respondí mirando como la madre de Milk sonreía y me miraba con una luz de esperanza

- Muchas gracias por todo Kanna – susurro Azura mientras se paraba para darme un abrazo – Nos has devuelto a todos la esperanza de volver a tener a Milk como era antes

- No es nada señora Duval…- susurre algo triste – Después de todo Milk era también mi amiga y deseo ser de utilidad para ella

- Desde cuando comienzas – soltó de la nada la madre de Milk unos pocos segundos después de haberse separado de mi

- En cuanto antes señora Duval…y mi tiempo limite para prepararla será de…

* * *

Mi conversación con el joven Oob me había puesto a una realidad que había olvidado por completo, a nadie le gustaba hacer los trabajos que nos daba el jefe, pero era el dinero lo que nos empujaba a hacerlo; la necesidad de este factor puede volver locas a las personas y a veces nos hacen hacer locuras aun así, otro factor que me había movido a este trabajo era mi odio a la sociedad, aunque eso ya había cambiado hace algún tiempo…

- Vaya…- susurre dejando escapar un suspiro de pesadez para luego solo continuar caminado por los pasillos de aquel lugar – Será mejor que me apresure a darle todo esto al jefe…

Continúe con mi caminata el estudio del jefe aun estaba lejos por lo que mis recuerdos comenzaron a volver al tiempo recordándome todo lo que había pasado en mi vida logrando hacerme suspirar una y otra vez…

- Desearía con muchas fuerzas no hacer esto pero es mi única opción – susurre para luego estar frente a aquella puerta de roble y acercar mi mano libre de papeles…

- Toc Toc – sonó la puerta dando a entender al jefe que necesitaba verlo… un "adelante" muy bajo fue escuchado en mi oído dándome a entender que podía entrar, sin mas tome la perilla y me metí al estudio del "jefe"

- Buenos Días señor – dije tranquilo mientras cerraba la puerta y el jefe me miraba fijamente

- Buenos Días Jan – respondió secamente mientras miraba como sostenía algunos papeles en mis brazos – Supongo que ya preparaste todo ¿no? – con aquel comentario solo una movida de cabeza en signo de afirmación fue hecha por mi dando a entender que ya tenia hecho todo

- Así es señor – susurre dejando los papeles en la mesa de su escritorio

- Bueno quiero que me expliques con detalles todo…- dijo el jefe comenzando a ojear cada hoja de mi informe

- Pues para comenzar ya he preparado el viaje a Suiza y he realizado la compra de una cabaña familiar al borde de un lago, toda su propiedad señor es de 5.000 metros cuadrados de extensión en el cual 1.000 están destinados a la construcción y otros 2.000 en atracciones como piscina, campo de golf, etc.

- ¿Y el resto? – Preguntó mi jefe mirándome algo curioso – Para que me sirven los oros 2.000 metros

- Estarán destinados a la producción señor- respondí comenzando a notar conformidad de parte de mi jefe

- Vaya muy astuto…te felicito – susurro secamente el señor mientras yo trataba de continuar

- Su cuenta de banco y todas sus tarjetas han sido actualizadas, el matrimonio al que usted impondrá a Milk Duval será uno de compromiso…es decir que sus padres entregaron a su hija en representación de pago por lo que el gobierno no podrá interferir, he tramitado todo para que usted y la señorita Duval cambien de nombre totalmente…su nombre será de ahora en adelante Gerard Ivanov y el de la señorita Duval será de soltera Camilla Wyss y de casada Camilla Ivanov

- ME GUSTA ME ENCANTA – comenzó a gritar como loco el jefe mientras comenzaba a repetir una y otra vez TODO ESTA SALIENDO PERFECTO

- Además de todo la muerte de Milk y Goku ya estará planeada una separada de la otra como pidió; a Son Goku lo haremos aparecer muerto por accidente automovilístico y a Milk Duval la haremos ver muerta medio año después de su nuevo secuestro, claro que en este caso ella no habrá muerto realmente usaremos otro cuerpo – susurre para nada entusiasmado mientras mi jefe comenzaba a reírse como loco otra vez

- ESTA SALIENDO PERFECTO TODO… ¿PARA CUANDO YA TIENES PLANEADO TODO ESTO JAN? – pregunto alegre mi jefe mientras yo lo miraba

- Tal y como me lo pidió señor todo esto estar hecho en la fecha indicada anteriormente…

* * *

- Es momento de ver la siguiente pista – dije mientras apretaba el botón PLAY en el control

El fondo de la pantalla era solo azul y al cabo de 5 minutos no cambiaba para nada ¿Qué significaba esto? Comencé a preguntarme mientras Vegeta movía sus dedos a cada rato dándome a entender de que estaba aburrido y ansioso

- ¿Cuándo piensa esta cosa comenzar? – pregunto impaciente Vegeta mientras yo solo agarraba el control y comenzaba a adelantar la cinta

Durante un largo momento no salio nada hasta que al fin comenzamos a ver un cuarto por lo que dispuse a apretar PLAY, el cuarto estaba vacío hasta que de la nada un hombre se sentó en frente nuestro comenzando a querer hablar

- Buenas señorita Bulma Brief y señor Vegeta Kozlov – al oír eso Vegeta y yo nos quedamos tan atónitos que no entendíamos ¿como era que este tipo nos conocía?

- Bueno de seguro se preguntan como se que se llaman así, pues se los explicare – dijo preparándose para hablar – Pues soy el hombre que lanzo a Milk Duval por el barranco el día que la encontraron en su secuestro ¿Qué hago aquí? Se preguntaran pero lo que en realidad quedran saber es ¿Qué quiero nO? Para comenzar yo no soy el secuestrador de Milk Duval para nada, soy un simple ayudante del verdadero ¿Daré su nombre? Pues no pues he dicho a la policía que no quiero hacerlo por motivos "personales" Pero entonces ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues a informales algo… la policía y yo quedamos en un trato por lo que yo me comprometí a ayudarlos a ambos a encontrar al secuestrador, Milk Duval no debe saber de esto para nada pero lo que les diré es que doy un limite para que todo se sepa y puedo asegurarles que tal limite solos e cumplirá si logan interpretar bien las pistas por lo que diré solo algo, deben esforzarse mucho; Milk Duval se pondrá a prueba con la mejor psicóloga de Estados Unidos Kanna Rosenberg una gran amiga de infancia de Milk Duval y además amiga de usted ¿no señorita Bulma? Si todo sale como la policía, la señora Rosenberg y yo planeamos todo este trabajo se podrá hacer en…

De la nada la cinta se acabo dejándonos con la intriga en la boca y sin poder hacer nada… - Con que esa era la razón – pronuncie mientras Vegeta me miraba extrañado – Esa es la razón por la que Kanna esta aquí; el secuestrador que fue atrapado quiere ayudarnos, eso significa que ella ayudara a Milk - Por lo que debemos esforzarnos Vegeta Milk depende de nosotros

-Tienes mucha razón pongamos la siguiente cinta Bulma… - dijo Vegeta emocionado mientras poníamos la siguiente cinta…

**Esto continuara después…**

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

- Bueno Milk entonces nos vemos en Weapons Company ¿ok? – pregunto Goku mientras yo asentía entrando a mi auto

- Sal en 20 minutos Goku así nadie sospechara, cuídate – susurre mientras Goku se acercaba a la ventana y me besaba tiernamente

- Conduce con cuidado si – me pidió mientras se separaba de mí y yo lo miraba dulcemente

- Por supuesto que si amor, chau – dije ni bien puse en marcha el auto y salía del garaje del edificio

El camino no fue nada fuera de lo normal era un típico día de trabajo con una pequeña diferencia, comencé a pensar mientras miraba en mi bolso la cajita que llevaba a mi hermoso anillo – Jaja ahora soy una mujer comprometida – dije alegre mientras sacaba la cajita y la abría viendo el anillo – Goku te amo tanto NO DESEO VIVIR SI NO TE TENGO A LADO MIO – susurre mientras miraba mi anillo. Después de media hora de conducir llegue a Weapons Company sin mucho mas parquee mi auto en mi puesto y me dirigí mi oficina pero ni bien entre al edificio…

- ¡Hija! – grito mi madre mientras yo me daba vuelta a ver a mi

- MAMA que alegría como estas…- dije tratando de fingir que me alegraba verla

- Pues de seguro debes saber que Bulma y el Son vendrán a ayudarte en la contabilidad de esta empresa

- Si ya lo sabia mamá – susurre sonriente mientras mi mama me miraba extrañada

- ¿Qué te paso? – susurro mi mama mientras comenzaba a verme de arriba abajo

- Umm ¿A que te refieres mami? – dije mirándome de un lado a otro

- Te veo distinta…diferente – comenzó a decir algo extrañada mi mama mientras yo sonreía graciosa

- Jaja pues nada mama estoy simplemente feliz y desestresada – susurre dándome cuenta de algo –"Se dio cuenta de mi felicidad…desearía decirle que me voy a casar con el hombre al que amo" –

- Pues si pero es que tu sonrisa esta demasiado viva ¿Estas fingiéndola? – comenzó a decir mi mama mientras yo me ponía mas nerviosa

- No nada de eso- susurre moviendo mis brazos de un lado a otro mientras una gotita salía de mi frente

- Fingiré que te creo Milk Duval – dijo algo astuta mi madre mientras yo comenzaba a reírme como loca y ponía uno de mis brazos detrás de mi nuca

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – susurro de la nada una voz que era muy conocida por mi

- BULMA – grite abrazando a mi amiga – no interrumpes nada llegaste en buen momento

- Vaya Milk te veo diferente – susurro extrañada Bulma mientras yo solo me ponía mas nerviosa – "A este paso seré descubierta" – comienzo a pensar mientras mi madre y mi amiga me miraban extrañadas

- Buenos días señoritas y señora – dijo de la nada el que probablemente era la razón de que ahora estuviese en una situación tan estresante

- Buenos Días Goku – susurre dulcemente tratando de contenerme de irlo a besar desenfrenadamente

- Buenos Días Milk – respondió Goku mientras me besaba una de las manos – Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿no?

- Pues en realidad…- trate de decir mientras mi madre se ponía en medio de ambos tratando de empujarme

- Pero bueno no es momento de charlas debemos trabajar – soltó mi madre nerviosa mientras me empujaba – pero vamos linda debemos ir a la sala de reuniones

- Ah claro mama – dije algo sorprendida mientras Bulma me miraba con una cara de "Si tan solo supiera"

Ni bien todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de reuniones de Weapons Company mi madre comenzó a hablar

- Bueno como sabemos Milk Duval fue la asignada a realizar un estudio en la contabilidad de Weapons Company por lo que desearía oír que tiene para decirnos, Milk prosigue – susurro mi madre mientras yo me paraba para mostrar mis documentos

- Buenos días a todos hoy deseo exponerles sobre lo que estudie sobre la contabilidad – comencé a decir mientras mi mirada se dirigía a una persona en especial…Goku…

La exposición duro mucho tiempo y aunque no me había equivocado en decir nada y todos parecían estar interesados en mi exposición, mi cabeza iba en otro mundo donde alguien también me acompañaba…Goku; en ningún momento ambos habíamos dejado de vernos y lo que era mejor era que nadie se había dado cuenta de tal cosa…

- Disculpen mi retraso- susurro de la nada el dueño de la empresa

- Buenos Días Señor Son – susurré algo molesta por su interrupción mientras el señor se sentaba en su asiento

- Prosiga señorita – susurro fríamente el padre de Goku mientras yo me quedaba mirándolo fijamente ¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes? Comencé a preguntarme mientras veía como el padre de Goku y Goku eran de igual apariencia pero de diferente carácter ¿Acaso pueden haber personas tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo? comencé a preguntarme mientras Goku se daba cuenta de cómo miraba a su padre y el me miraba fríamente

- Milk linda…continua – dijo suavemente mi mama mientras yo solo daba un suspiro de pesadez y continuaba con mi exposición…

Ni bien logre meterme totalmente en el tema sin tener que pensar en nada ni nadie logre agarrar el hilo de la exposición logrando asombro de todos hasta que de la nada…

- Bueno pero ya basta de tanto embrollo ¿no cree señorita? – preguntó el padre de Goku enfadándome una vez mas

- Si tuviera que ir al punto señor…entonces no deberíamos de habernos reunido ¿O qué me dice usted? – respondí sutilmente mientras el padre de Goku me miraba enojado

- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo señorita- susurro el señor Son mientras se paraba y me miraba desafiante

- Si cree que me va a intimidar con esa mirada señor…pues falla – dije valerosamente mientras todos me miraban asombrados

- Señorita le estoy pidiendo educadamente que vaya al punto – susurro impacientado el señor Son mientras yo solo lo miraba cansada

- Yo le pido educadamente que no me interrumpa y se lo diré con gusto – susurre mientras Goku se paraba para interrumpirnos

- Señorita Duval- susurro Goku mirándome con una cara de "Que estas haciendo amor" – Yo veo mucho mejor que nos diga cuanto tiempo nos durara este proyecto para así comenzar

- Goku tiene razón – dijo Bulma tratando de calmar las cosas – Ir al punto nos hará comenzar cuanto antes

- Bueno en ese caso – dije algo resignada mirando a mi novio y a mi amiga – No me queda de otra más que decir el punto…de acuerdo a mis estudios y revisiones, si tenemos 3 manos trabajando solo en este proyecto calculo que nuestro trabajo no pasara de los…- levante mi mirada hacia el señor Son para mirarlo enojada –"Maldición por esta vez usted se salio con la suya, pero en la siguiente no será así"

* * *

**Volviendo a la anterior noche…**

Ni bien puse la cinta que nos tocaba ver a Vegeta y a mi en la casetera me senté a lado de el para volver a apretar el botón PLAY y ver lo que nos deparaba la cinta…grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando en letras grandes y en fondo azul 2 palabras se hacían presentes

"DOS MESES"

Ni bien vimos eso ambos comprendimos solo una cosa; toda la investigación tendría que estar antes de Dos Meses…pero antes de apagar la televisión una frase mas salio

EN DOS MESES SE SABRA TODO….BUENA SUERTE

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bien? Por si nadie comprendio lo que quise hacer con este cap es que en las escenas todo (bueno excepto dos escenas) acababan con DOS MESES jejej bueno y ahora que todos se han puesto limitees ¿que ira a pasar? sera que la policia encontrara al secuestrador antes de que secuestren a Milk? Goku morira? Nuestra amada pareja se casara? Casi todo el mundo sospecha sobre el origen de Dan ¿Que sera? Jaja bueno Y que tiene que sbae rMilk que necesita de preparacioon uuuy todo esto en los proximos cappps ^_^**

**Cuidense muucho y espero que hayan disfrutado de mi capp, a siii lo olvidabaaa publique un nuevo fic que ira alterno a este se llama LA VIDA CONTINUA =D es otro GokuxMilk jaja les invito a leerlo bueno si quiereen XD XD ademas les recomiendoo otro fic que titula Mi Deseo Es Estar Junto A Ti estara lindo jaja al menos eso piensoo jeje se cuidan muucho ^_^ **

**Un ultimo favooor porrfaa les pido que me diesen solo por esta vez tiempo para publicar el sigueinte cap esq esta semana estare super ocupada y quisiera me diesen tiempo hasta el miercoles de la sigueinte semana para publicar (bueno ese es mi limiete) tratare de publicar mas antes okis'? bUENO GARCIAS POR COMPRENDEER **

**bYe amorxitaa ^_^**


	33. Capítulo 33: Dolorosas Revelaciones

**Disculpenmeee en serio se que me desaparecio un montoon de tiempo pero debo decirles que mi via ha sido toda una pelicula U_U el lunes llegue erecien a mi casa despues de las vacaciones de un mes y mas y me entero que no habai inter T_T DISCULPENME pero en seiro que lo siento se como uno se siente cuando el autor no publica cuando prometo y en serio o siento DISCULPENMEEE espero que este cap me salve de ser asesinada por ustedes porfa lo siento muuchooo**

**Muchas gracias en serioo a todos los que leen mi historia y la siguen y muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus comentariios son geniales en serioo ^_^ Disculpenme por la demora no volvera a pasar.**

**Mari3304: **Ya lo se Mari no tengo perdon U_U pero no me matessssss (comienzo a arrodillarme) Pobre de mii T_T Esta autora ha decidido revelar algo jajaj espero que te gustaraa en serio o no? jaja nolo se pero ahora si comienza la cuenta regresiva y en serio que yo tampoco deseo que termine la historiaa jajaj Gracias por tu review

**Anonimo: **Jaja como estas anonimo! Disculpa en serio la demoraaa esta vez me pase T_T pues te dire que yo no estoy muy segura de cuando vaya a terminar el fic o mejor dicho no se cuanto mas me falta para escribir, pero como que ya nos estamos acercando al final en serio ^_^ Jaja sobre el fic de Vegeta y Milk pues tengo uno en mente que en serio espero poder publicar hasta marzo espero que te vaya a gustar si? Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te etse gustando la historia.

**Raquel:** Antes que naa mi lectora antigua y fiel lo siento por mi tardanza! U_U. Buen punto de vista ojala que no me tarde 2 o mas meses en acabar el fic y si todo estuvo mezclado jajaja espero que hayas podido entender el cap jajaj disculpame mucho por la tardanza pero te aseguro que este cap te revelarara algo a medias jajaja bueno en serio espero que perdones a esta autora por ser tan tardona, muchas gracias por tu review ^_^

**PrincessaMilkDbz: **Shomi como estaas! jeje pues siii quieren matar al pobre de Goku, sera que podran Vegeta y bulma revelar el misterio antes de que sea muy tarde? Ojalaa jaja me mata cuando tienes tus arranques de ira espero que te vaya a gustar este cap pues tendra algo como se diria RECALCANTE en la historiaaa U_U disculpa la demora y muucha gracias por tu review.

**La-Gran-Milk: **Tus reviews en serio que me levantan el animo y me recuerdan que debo actualizar muy rapido pues tengo muchas lectoras que les gusta mi fic TU ERES UNA DE ELLAS y en serio que agradesco mucho de tu apoyo y de tus palabras ademas de que te pido millones de disculpas por tardarme no fue para nada planeado en serio lo sientooo T_T espero que este cap te guste en serio que lo espero jejeje cuidate si? Y mcuha gracias por tu review.

**Mayra: **Jaja muchas gracias por tu review y en serio disculpame mucho por la tardanza tu eres una de mis lectoras mas antiguas y fieles por lo que tengo peso de conciencia de no haber publicado jaja me gusto mucho tu termino de "esas novelas que paan una vez por semana" jajaj ens erio que me gustoo y pues espero disfrutes de este cap. Cuidate ^_^

**Sakuken: **Mi nueva lectora como estas! espero que no me odies por actualizar tan tarde no fue aproposito lo juro! en serio disculpame y espero que este cap te vaya a gustar porque revelarara algo ^_^ Me alegra ucho que te emociones con mi historia (eso me hace dar cuenta que va bien ^_^) muchas gracias por el hermoso review y espero que te cuideees.

**TokiitaKaulitz:** Nueva lectoraa! megusta mucho en serio y me agrada saber que estes disfrutando de la historia pues me llenate de reviews jajaj ens erio muuchas graciass eres genial espero que te este gustando como va la trama y si tienes alguna duda hasmela saber, nuevamente muuchas gracias por tu review ^_^Diculpa en seiro mi tardanzaaa U_U.

**Bueno sin mas espero que les agrade el cap (o tal vez no?) jejej mejor lean:**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 33: Dolorosas Revelaciones**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Señorita está usted segura de poder terminar todo esto en 2 meses? – pregunto algo incrédulo pero serio el señor Bardock cuando yo había terminado de exponer mi tema; no puedo evitar mirarlo algo ofendida.

- Si yo he dicho que ese es mi tiempo límite es porque confío en mis habilidades y de la del equipo que me ayudara – respondo algo molesta mientras el padre de Goku se para algo enojado

- Con tres personas dudo que eso sea posible, tal vez no ha visto lo gigante que es la empresa además…-

- He estudiado muy bien su empresa señor Son- dije sentándome algo cansada e irritada – Y aunque le parezca difícil creerlo ¡Ese es mi tiempo!

- Aun así tal vez una ayudante auxiliar podría ayudarlos- comenzó a proponer el señor Son mientras yo ya me preparaba para decir ¡Un Momento!

- Hija tal vez Bardock tenga razón, tres personas haciendo un inventario de toda esta empresa en dos meses –opina mi madre dejándome sorprendida, ahora lo que me faltaba mi madre estaba ¿Apoyando al señor Son? ¡Qué le pasaba! ¿Se estaba poniendo del lado de su enemigo?

No puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de resignación ante el comentario que mi madre había acabado de dar, mientras que en mi mente solo maldecía el momento en el que el padre de Goku había decidido entrar a la sala – "¡Esto es el colmo!"- comienzo a pensar mientras mi mirada comienza a enfocarse a las personas que me rodeaban. Cada uno me miraba como esperando una respuesta…Bulma me miraba así, mi tío Masato me miraba así, mi madre, el señor Son hasta…hasta ¡Goku! ¿Qué acaso nadie me defendería? Involuntariamente comienzo a ver a Goku algo molesta siendo esto percibido por él.

- Y Bien ¿Qué piensa responder…señorita Duval?- pregunta nuevamente Bardock Son mientras yo continuo mirando a Goku esperando a que haga algo

- Pues yo…- susurro comenzando a fruncir el ceño por este tonto momento que pasaba –"Que esperas Goku ¿No piensas decir nada?"- comienzo a pensar mientras noto que mi novio y futura victima comenzaba a tomar agua tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

- En mi opinión yo creo que conozco a la chica perfecta para el puesto, está muy bien preparada y además es una empleada de confianza, propongo a Marron Hori como ayudante extra en el equipo – soltó de una vez el señor Son dejándome completamente perpleja

- ¡QUE! – grito completamente sorprendida notando que Goku había gritado junto a mí y no solo eso sino que también se había atorado con el agua que había tomado

- ¡Goku! Tranquilízate respira – comienza a decir Bulma parándose rápidamente comenzando a dar golpes en la espalda a un Goku completamente morado

- "¿Qué le pasa?"- comienzo a preguntarme mentalmente mientras una gota comienza a caer por mi nuca debido a mi confusión

Durante un momento, que no fue para nada silencioso ya que Goku continuaba tosiendo y siendo golpeado por Bulma, comencé a perder mi paciencia haciendo debajo de la mesa puños con mis manos ¡No me sentía conforme! no solo el señor Son había dicho que era prácticamente imposible que lográramos hacer un inventario en 2 meses sino que también había mencionado a Marron como una chica muy bien preparada y de confianza ¿Qué trataba de decir con tales palabras el señor Son? ¿Acaso no me creía lo suficientemente buena como para poder hacer esto con mi equipo? ¿Qué se creía?

- Milk hija ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto algo curiosa mi madre haciéndome volver a la realidad, solo logro fruncir a un más el ceño para comenzar a defenderme y si era necesario gritarle al señor Son

- ¿Quieres saber que opino? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? – dije completamente enojada golpeando la mesa fuertemente haciendo que incluso el mismo Goku y Bulma se callaran debido al susto – Pues ahora te diré lo que opino madre…no me convence que esa tal Marron Hori entre a mi equipo, además que el inventario esta A MI CARGO señor Son… y no AL SUYO así que llegaremos a una sola conclusión MARRON NO ENTRARA A MI EQUIPO Y TAMPOCO NADIE, PORQUE YO SE QUE EN DOS MESES ESTE INVENTARIO ESTARA LISTO Y EN SUS ESCRITORIOS – ni bien termine de gritar note como todos menos el señor Son se habían quedado atónitos y asustados debido al grito que había hecho, era la primera vez que recuerde que había gritado de esta manera y hasta yo me había sorprendido ante mi reacción, pero es que también el motivo que me había llevado no era uno muy lindo que digamos me habían ofendido y no solo eso habían despreciado mi trabajo

- Suficiente Milk Duval- grito enojado el señor Son golpeando la mesa tal como yo lo había hecho - ¿Esta usted diciendo que yo no tengo derecho a proponer algo que podría ser mejor que su idea?

- USTED ESTA DESPRECIANDO MI TRABAJO SEÑOR BARDOCK Y NO PIENSO CALLARME, DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE ESA MARRON HORI ENTRE A MI EQUIPO ME REHUSO – grite igual que el padre de Goku mientras este me miraba con una mirada completamente demoniaca

- Eres una insolente…- susurro tratando de calmarse el señor Son mientras yo seguía mirándolo fijamente

- No pienso callarme para nada señor Son, de ninguna manera DEJARE QUE ME INTIMIDE CON SU MIRADA – continúe amenazando al padre de Goku mientras nuestras miradas no se habían separado

- MILK DUVAL TÚ…- trato de decir el padre de Goku siendo interrumpido por…

- Suficiente papá- logra decir Goku golpeando la mesa no tan fuerte logrando atraer la atención de ambos – Debes de admitir que tal vez ofendiste a la señorita Duval y lo mejor sería es que actúes como un caballero y te disculpes- debido al comentario logro formar una sonrisa triunfante comenzado a mirar a Goku dulcemente, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron note que Goku me miraba algo enojado y decepcionado – Y usted señorita Duval debería de controlarse más y no ser tan maleducada con alguien que es más mayor que usted, aunque mi padre no haya tenido razón ni fundamento para haber menospreciado su trabajo no es excusa para que lo haya agredido de esa forma – ante el comentario de Goku solo puedo abrir mi boca y mirarlo atontada ¿Acaso me estaba regañando? ¿Y porque me miraba así? ¿Acaso hice mal en gritar?

Bajo mi cabeza algo apenada y triste debido a las palabras que Goku había dicho ¿Acaso yo me había hecho ver como una maleducada ante el hombre que amaba? Esta vez debía de admitirlo me había comportado como una niña e incluso mi novio me había hecho dar cuenta de eso, al recordar como me había visto no evito sentir un punzón en mi corazón…Goku estaba decepcionado de mi y no solo eso sino que también había salido a la defensiva en parte de su padre. Solo logro cerrar los ojos triste y frustrada tratando de contenerme debido a la mezcla de emociones que llevaba dentro, solo deseaba salir de esa habitación.

- Discúlpenme por todo lo ocurrido…con su permiso – susurro levantándome aun cabizbaja para luego retirarme de la habitación…sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas

* * *

- Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella Goku – Pronuncia triste Bulma mientras yo miro algo dolido la puerta por la que Milk se había ido

- Creo que iré a hablar con ella – susurro sin importarme lo que la madre de Milk o mi padre pensasen dirigiéndome a la puerta – Discúlpenme pero me reti…

- Espera Goku- susurra la madre de Milk parándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi – Yo iré a hablar con ella, por favor disculpen su mal comportamiento ella no suele ser así

- No por favor déjeme ir a mi – suplico levantando mi brazo haciendo detener a la madre de Milk – Yo le hice sentir mal, no medí mis palabras, fui duro con ella- susurro bajando mi cabeza algo apenado

- Son Goku yo…- dice algo asombrada la madre de Milk siendo interrumpida

- Déjalo ir Azura, después de todo el quiere enmendar su error, tu no harás mucho si vas – opina el padre de Bulma haciéndome sonreír un poco

- Esta bien Masato como digas…Goku ve…- dice Azura dejando salir un suspiro de pesadez agarrándome de la nada del saco antes de que me moviera – Pero antes…muchas gracias por haber interrumpido la pelea anterior ya que pudo llegar a cosas peores Goku…- susurra muy bajito Azura mirándome agradecida

- No es nada – susurro sonriéndole para luego alejar su mano para retirarme – Con su permiso

Ni bien salí de la sala de reuniones comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la empresa buscando alguna señal de Milk, pero no había nada, ni siquiera un rastro; no puedo evitar maldecirme de haber sido tan duro y de haberle dirigido esa mirada – "Milk lo siento tanto"- comienzo a pensar mientras continuo buscando a Milk desesperadamente…

* * *

- Vamos tranquilízate Milk…- comienzo a oír de la peliazul que me acompañaba en mi oficina dándome palmaditas en la espalda mientras me abrazaba – Vamos no te pongas así…

- Marron en serio que eres una buena persona…después de cómo te trate ayer y que no desee tenerte en mi equipo… ahora me consuelas- pronuncio difícilmente debido a mis lágrimas

- Bueno si bien el señor Bardock hizo mal en decir lo que te dijo Milk no te preocupes por mí, después de todo yo también te trate mal ayer – susurra triste mi amiga mientras sigo llorando

- No comprendo porque tanto odio a mi familia… ¿Por qué el señor Son es así? – Comienzo a decir aun triste – Además su hijo…también me grito y me dijo que era una maleducada, no comprendo porque Goku actuó así…

- Goku suele perder sus cabales cuando ve gente peleando o es inmadura, es su forma de ser…es el típico pacifista…aunque no demuestra ser maduro a veces, yo lo considero todo un hombre maduro y serio al momento de trabajar o hablar- responde Marron sorprendiéndome con lo que decía….

- Tu… ¿Cómo sabes que Goku es así? – pregunto aun sorprendida mirándola fijamente

- Jaja vamos Milk…una chica debe conocer muy bien a su novio ¿O qué me dices? – responde Marron inocentemente mientras yo comienzo a sentir como un balde de agua fría me chocaba la espalda y sentía un fuerte punzón en mi corazón ¿Goku era su qué?

- Tu…tu novio– comienzo a preguntar mirándola incrédula – ¿Eres la novia de Goku?

- Pues en realidad no me gusta hablar de eso…- dice algo triste Marron separándose de mí para mirarme fijamente – Después de todo yo te consideraba a ti como mi mayor rival en preparatoria…y cuando tu y el terminaron yo lo vi como una luz en mi vida…Pero que digo…

Lo que Marron había dicho me había dejado perpleja y sin habla dejándome solo con un millón de preguntas sin que pudiese siquiera formular alguna… ¿Goku era su novio? ¿Por qué decía eso? Estaba tan sorprendida y confundida que seguía sin poder formular alguna pregunta

- Discúlpame Milk debo de haberte confundido...sé que te sorprenderá lo que te diré pero tú y el eran pareja y pues…

- Ya sabía eso Marron- susurro cabizbaja sin poder decir nada más

- ¿En serio quien te conto eso? – pregunto algo nerviosa Marron mientras subía mi cabeza para mirarla

- Obviemos ese detalle Marron…quiero saber por qué dices que Goku es tu novio– susurro dirigiéndole una mirada seria y completamente enojada

- Porque él y yo estamos comprometidos Milk, se que fue tu novio en el pasado pero cuando su relación termino Goku estaba desconsolado…y como yo estaba en Francia al igual que él, comencé a acercarme más a él después de todo era soltero y yo siempre había estado enamorada de él…después de un tiempo ambos comenzamos a salir y…

- MIENTES- comienzo a gritar mirándola completamente enfurecida – Tu y Goku no pueden ser novios ¡NO PUEDEN! – comienzo a sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a destrozarse con las palabras que Marron me había dicho inocentemente pero ya no soportaba oír mas… ¿Goku había estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

- ¡Milk yo no miento! si bien al comienzo solo resulte ser el consuelo de Goku, el y yo comenzamos a acercarnos más volviéndonos novios…- comento muy triste Marron mientras yo solo la miraba enfadada - Y pues después de un tiempo el me pidió matrimonio aunque nunca le di la respuesta ya que llegamos aquí y no he podido encontrarme con él desde entonces…se que tal vez ya sepas que tu y él fueron pareja pero no pienso renunciar a el Milk…NUNCA LO HARE, LO AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA DEJARTELO OTRA VEZ; SE QUE A TU LADO EL SUFRIRA TU ERES UNA DUVAL Y EL UN SON, NUNCA PODRAN ESTAR JUNTOS entiéndelo – comenzó a decir Marron mientras comenzaba a llorar mas y mas; con cada palabra que oía de esa peliazul me sentía aun mas y mas devastada ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!.

- Marron no digas mentiras te lo suplico – comienzo a arrodillarme en el piso mientras Marron comienza a llorar aun mas.

- Ya te dije que no miento Milk y si te habías estado haciendo ilusiones con MI NOVIO pues estas muy equivocada en que el volverá contigo NUNCA PERMITIRE QUE ME LO QUITES Goku y yo nos casaremos y a ti más que nadie debería de constarle que nunca tu y el serán felices; Milk yo lo amo con toda mi alma él será feliz conmigo NO SEAS EGOISTA Y PIENSA EN EL deja de pensar que al haber sido su novia por un año te da el derecho de volver con él cuando te dé la gana – Marron estaba igual que yo…destrozada, y por lo que oía de sus palabras yo solo me sentía miserable pues yo podía jurar que ella lo amaba aun más que yo y eso…eso me dolía.

- CALLATE MIENTES- comienzo a gritar llorando con muchas fuerzas tapándome los oídos – DEJAME EN PAZ, DEJAME EN PAZ…

* * *

Desde ya hace mucho que estaba sentada en mi nuevo consultorio, aun recordaba como hace solo 3 horas este lugar estaba completamente vacío y con la ayuda de mi maravilloso esposo había podido al fin adornar y decorar todo.

- Boston, hace mucho que no estaba en esta ciudad – comienzo a decirme a mi misma mientras desde la ventana veo el paisaje de la ciudad – Y pensar que aquí viví los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida- susurro poniéndome de pie

Kanna Rosenberg la mejor psicóloga de todo Estados Unidos era solo una máscara que tenia y si bien mi nombre estaba lleno de fama y gloria yo no deseaba ponerle mucha atención, lo único que a mí me importaba era proteger a mis seres queridos…comienzo a cerrar mis ojos mientras una de mis manos se posa en la ventana del consultorio; era increíble como había podido cambiar el modo de pensar de mucha gente alrededor del país y era por eso que me consideraban la mejor, y aunque en cierta forma lo era yo no me merecía tanto elogio…pues hace ya casi 2 años había sido incapaz de detener a mi propio hermano…

- Junanago…- susurro dejándome llevar por recuerdos…

**FLASH BACK **

- Pues…- comenzó a decir aquel hombre mientras yo lo miraba enojada– En realidad te contare que hay en la cinta de este paquete pues debes preparar a Milk ¿me oíste?- ni bien oí lo que el tenía que decirme solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza sin decir nada mas – Además quiero que me digas algo mas… ¿Junanago fue o no tu hermano? – con aquel comentario no solo mire incrédula a aquel hombre sino que también recordé momentos muy tristes de mi vida…y la de mi hermano…

- No voy a mentirte… 17 era mi hermano – respondí triste mientras aquel hombre me miraba incrédulo – El y yo fuimos mellizos aunque nos separamos al salir de la universidad

- ¿Por qué dices fuimos?- pregunto algo curioso el hombre mientras yo solo lo miraba melancólica

- Hay dos razones para explicar ese "Fuimos"…- dije para luego tomarme una pausa y continuar – La primera causa es que tanto tu como yo lo sabemos…mi hermano esta muerto- no puedo evitar comenzar a lagrimear – y la segunda es que el dejo de ser mi hermano el día que se metió a los negocios sucios

- Entonces si te enteraste de la muerte de Junanago…- susurra algo curioso el hombre mientras yo trataba de contenerme – Se puede saber ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Un hombre llamado Nappa me lo dijo hace un año...y también me dijo que 17 estaba involucrado en el secuestro de Milk…no pude creerlo pero termine aceptando ambas verdades- respondí mientras aquel hombre me miraba triste

- Te esperabas algo así de el- pregunto mientras yo me contenía el montón de lagrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos

- Sinceramente nunca me espere algo así de el…17 era un buen chico hasta que se sintió frustrado con su carrera…- comencé a explicar mientras el hombre tomaba asiento

- ¿Se frustro? Sinceramente el solo me dijo que odiaba a la sociedad pero nunca me lo explico – comenzó a contarme el hombre mientras yo solo lo miraba de reojo

- Junanago salió con honores de la universidad incluso fue sugerido como el mejor estudiante que hubiese tenido la universidad en el campo de medicina…pero todo comenzó cuando no consiguió trabajo- comencé a recordar mientras el hombre me miraba interesado en la conversación – Toda la gente que se graduó junto a él ese año ya había conseguido un trabajo, incluso los que eran pésimos alumnos, y eso comenzó a frustrar a 17...pues recuerdo que él decía que la injusticia de la sociedad era haber nacido en una familia sin contactos…

- ¿No comprendo a que se refería con eso? – comenzó a preguntar el hombre recibiendo solo una mirada de mi parte

- Según 17 la sociedad que solo era conformada por unas cuantas familias se ayudaban todos entre todos y si no habías tenido la fortuna de haber nacido en alguna familia de ahí, nadie te ayudaría y tampoco mirarían tu desempeño; para explicarme mejor si no habías nacido en familias ricas aunque fueras el mejor de los mejores nunca saldrías adelante pues la sociedad ayudaría primero a sus contactos y si aun había espacio ayudaría al resto…- baje mi cabeza recordando como mi hermano había dicho algo que era casi cierto – 17 sufrió mucho durante un periodo de 3 meses, hasta que me conto algo que cambiaria nuestros lazos…17 había decidido unirse a un grupo de hombres que hacían negocios turbios…

- Nuestro grupo…- susurro el hombre sonriendo de lado

- 17 nunca me dijo el nombre del jefe de la organización pero lo que si me dijo fue que este hombre había logrado superar a la sociedad de la que hablaba tanto y que deseaba que 17 fuese su mano derecha- termine de relatar mirando como una sonrisa de lado estaba en el rostro de aquel hombre.

- Y así fue…17 era la mano derecha el jefe- comento el hombre comenzando a mirarme fijamente

- Le pedí que se saliera de tal organización, pues si entras jamás sales aunque lo desees…17 no me escucho y me dijo que ya no quería tener lazos familiares por lo que me dijo que desde ese momento dejaba de ser su hermana, y que era una completa egoísta pues según el yo debía haberme alegrado que él tuviera un trabajo…llore mucho era mi único hermano y aunque intente nunca pude ubicarlo hasta que me entere de su muerte…llore mucho y desconsoladamente pero ya no había vuelta atrás- comencé a decir completamente devastada cayendo en llanto

- No llores tanto…- susurro el hombre mirándome solo con pena- Ahora me toca contarte algo de Jun.…

Durante un periodo de silencio trate de calmarme del llanto que tenía y me quede pensando en que podría contarme ese hombre sobre mi hermano, por lo que decidí hablarle de una buena vez.

- ¿Contarme algo de 17? – pregunte incrédula mientras el hombre se acomodaba para relatar lo que quería decir

- Así es, veras cuando se nos dio la instrucción de secuestrar a Milk Duval, nuestro jefe nos presentó a Junanago diciéndonos que el seria el que vigilaría todo y que además seria el jefe del grupo, yo y mi compañero nos enojamos debido a esto ya que 17 era nuevo y se había vuelto jefe mientras que nosotros ya teníamos un gran historial de cosas hechas para el jefe; aun así nos llevamos bien y llego el día del secuestro que ya lo relate…lastimosamente para el jefe Milk se rehusó mil veces a estar con él y esto lo frustraba por lo que siempre que el llegaba era el tormento para Milk… al mes de su secuestro Milk se desmayo en una de las visitas del jefe…inmediatamente llamo a 17 para que la subiera a su cuarto y la revisase…17 ya nos había dicho que Milk le había ofrecido dinero si él la ayudaba a salir, pero él nunca le prestó atención…se podría decir que comenzó a odiarla ya que Milk pertenecía a la sociedad de la que tanto me cuentas, ese día algo cambiaria en la cabaña donde teníamos a Milk Duval secuestrada…- ni bien el hombre termino su relato yo me quede muy estática aunque en mi mente salían un montón de teorías prefería escuchar lo que el hombre tenía para decir…

- ¿Que paso ese día? – pregunte muy desesperada de que el hombre ya no hablase

- Nos enteramos que Milk Duval estaba embarazada…- soltó finalmente el hombre que tenía en frente mío muy angustiado y frustrado

Al oír tal declaración no pude evitar quedarme anonadada y sin habla ¿Era verdad lo que este hombre me decía? No…no podía ser que Milk hubiese estado embarazada, nunca creímos que eso fuese verdad; aun recuerdo como los secuestradores hablaban con nosotros y nos pedían recompensa por dos personas, ellos decían que Milk tenía un bebe y que si no queríamos que les pasase algo a alguno debíamos pagar, los padres de Milk siempre mandaban la cantidad pero nunca nos devolvían a Milk…

- Entonces…entonces todo era verdad – susurro bajando mi cabeza muy asombrada – La recompensa que pedían era porque tenían a Milk y a un bebe…todo era verdad

- Si, todo era verdad y si bien nosotros pedíamos dinero esa no era la orden del jefe, eso fue mas una iniciativa de mi parte y Nappa – soltó sinceramente el hombre mientras yo le propinaba una cachetada

- ENCIMA QUE TENIAN A MI AMIGA EN ESA CARCEL USTEDES PEDIAN DINERO SIN ORDENES DE SU JEFE – Grite muy enfadada mientras aquel hombre me miraba apenado

- Se que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien y aunque no me creas incluso yo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… ya que ni siquiera pude ver ese dinero todo se lo llevo ese maldito de Nappa…- susurró algo enojado el hombre para luego calmarse y mirarme fijamente – Me estoy desviando del tema que quiero tocar Kanna, quiero que sepas algo mas de tu hermano durante ese periodo del secuestro…veras si bien Jun aun le tenia rencor a Milk por su procedencia, le dio pena tener que decirle a su jefe que ella estaba embarazada

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte angustiada mientras el hombre me miraba triste

**FLASH BACK**

- MILK EMBARAZADA- grito el jefe mientras 17 le daba la noticia cabizbaja

- Por lo que calculo está embarazada de dos meses señor – comento 17 mientras Nappa y yo veíamos la escena

- Esto no se quedara así…- susurro el jefe saliendo de la habitación furioso

- ¿Qué crees que le vaya a pasar a Milk 17? – pregunto mirando como 17 miraba la puerta fijamente

- No lo sé…no lo sé- susurra sentándose en el sofá mientras Nappa y yo seguíamos parados

Durante momentos de silencio que resultaron ser muy eternos para los tres no oímos nada hasta que oímos el ruido de una puerta abrirse y oír un grito fuerte que a nuestra deducción era Milk, comenzamos a escuchar como bajaban las gradas el jefe y Milk mientras esta comenzaba a llorar

- ¡Suéltame! – comenzó a gritar asustada Milk mientras el jefe la tiraba fuertemente al piso dejándonos sin habla

- Respóndeme lo que te pregunte Milk…. ¿ESE BEBE ES DE GOKU?- la mirada llena de maldad y enfado del jefe solo se comparaba a la mirada de un demonio, hasta yo logre sentir estremecimiento al sentir como agarraba a Milk del cabello para encararla – HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

- Pues si quieres saberlo…SI GOKU ES EL PADRE, ES EL UNICO HOMBE AL QUE ME HE ENTREGADO ASI QUE AUNQUE TE DUELA ESTE BEBE QUE LLEVO DENTRO ES… - de la nada el jefe le da una cachetada fuerte en la cara haciendo que Milk vuelva a caer en el piso

- AHORITA MISMO LO ABORTAS ¿ME OISTE? LO ABORTAS – grito furioso el jefe mientras Milk lo miraba desafiante

- NO PIENSO ABORTARLO POR LO QUE SI QUIERES QUE LO HAGA TENDRAS QUE MATARME – amenaza desafiante Milk logrando recibir una patada en el estomago muy fuerte por parte del jefe

- PUES SI NO LO QUIERES HACER A LAS BUENAS LO HAREMOS A LAS MALAS MILK – dijo enojado el jefe mientras comenzaba a golpear a Milk de una manera bruta y salvaje

Los chillidos de Milk se oían por toda la casa y si bien el jefe la había golpeado en todo lado Milk solo se cubría el vientre sin importarle que le fuese a pasar en el rostro, brazos, piernas…nada. El jefe estaba más que furioso y aunque ya los gritos y chillidos de Milk eran más bajos esto solo era una mala señal, ninguno de nosotros hacíamos nada por defenderla

- LEVANTA TUS BRAZOS MILK NO ME HAGAS DARTE UN BALAZO EN EL VIENTRE TE LO ADVIERTO – continuaba amenazando el jefe mientras Milk continuaba cubriéndose el vientre

- Nu…nunca lo hare mátame…- susurraba Milk cada vez más bajo – Acaba con mi vida porque esto ya no es vida…

- ¡Suficiente señor! - grita 17 agarrando del brazo al jefe

- Pero que piensa hacer…- susurro Nappa mientras el jefe miraba incrédulo a 17

- Hazte a un lado 17- ordeno el jefe aunque 17 no hizo caso

- Se que está enojado señor…pero puedo asegurarle que este embarazo puede ayudarlo más de lo que piensa- dijo pasivamente 17 mientras el jefe lo miraba interesado

- ¿En qué me beneficia tener a un hijo que no es mío Junanago? ¡RESPONDE!- comenzó a gritar encolerizado el jefe mientras 17 lo miraba tranquilo

- Yo se que usted ya tiene un montón de cosas en mente señor…así que déjeme curar a la señorita Duval…- respondió tranquilo 17 soltando al jefe

- Eres demasiado astuto Junanago….demasiado diría yo pero sabes tienes razón lleva a Milk a su habitación cúrala….-ni bien terminó de dar su orden el jefe se fue a su estudio dejando a una Milk llena de heridas, ensangrentada y llorando

- Tranquila…ya paso todo- susurro 17 mientras intentaba cargar a Milk Duval

- Muchas gracias Jun…- susurro Milk desmayándose posteriormente en los brazos de Jun

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Maldito…- susurro después de que el hombre terminase su relato

- Lo sé lo que el jefe hizo fue algo muy inhumano, pero más bien gracias a 17 Milk no murió y pudo continuar con su embarazo…aunque también este acto seria la ruina de 17 – susurra algo melancólico el hombre dejándome grandes dudas

- ¿A qué te refieres con que sería la ruina de mi hermano…qué paso? – pregunté asustada esperando una respuesta del hombre

- Después de que 17 hubiese salvado a Milk del aborto, yo comencé a darme cuenta que esos dos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas….- no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos asombrada de oír lo que ese hombre decía por lo que quise preguntar algo inmediatamente

- Me explicare mejor Kanna… 17 solo paraba en la habitación de Milk e incluso esta lo miraba dulcemente cuando bajaba de su cuarto… me di cuenta de que 17 se había enamorado de Milk y lastimosamente para él, yo en ese entonces era un hombre malo sin sentimientos que no dudo en informárselo al jefe…desde el momento en el que se lo dije al jefe, este perdió toda su confianza en Junanago y me la dio a mi dándome una misión extra: espiar a Milk y a 17 – noto como el hombre baja su cabeza frustrado comenzando a temblar- Kanna debo confesarte algo que me está atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué cosa podría ser?- Preguntó algo curiosa notando como este hombre me miraba con pena ya no queriendo hablar más – VAMOS RESPONDE – grito impaciente notando como el hombre se prepara para hablar después de un rato

- Yo…yo fui el asesino de tu hermano el día que él y Milk intentaron escapar…yo mate a Junanago…

Ante la confesión llena de dolor de aquel hombre solo me quedo otra vez estática sin poder creer lo que me había dicho…el hombre que tenia justo en frente mío había sido el que me había quitado la única familia que me quedaba, ese hombre me había quitado a mi hermano, ese hombre estaba justo en frente mío

- Tu…tu lo mataste- susurró destrozada dejando escapar un grito lleno de dolor…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Siii creo que di en el blanco de muchos de ustedes y los llene aun mas de dudas ¿Quien es el hombre con el que Kanna esta hablando? ¿Milk embrazada? ¿Que paso con el bebe? (Esto lo sabremos en el siguiente cap, alguna sugerencia?) ¿Marron habra dicho la verdad? ¿Que hara Milk ahora? **

**Dios que mala que soy he dejado muchas dudas que necesito aclararlas en el siguiente cap jajaja menudo lio en el que esta la trama dios como ira a salir todoo jajaj algunas sugerencias sobre mis preguntas? Esta vez Amoxita tecleara y tratara de subir el siguiente cap lo ms antes posibe lo prometo chicas se las debo depsues de mi TARDANZA en serio que se los debo y espero que este cap los haya emocionado tanto como a mi T_T muuchas cosas iran a pasar en el siguiente cap, nuevamente muuchas gracias por sus reviews y agradesco mucho por el gran apoyo que me estan dando ^_^**

**Cuidense, saluditos**


	34. Capítulo 34: El secuestrador es

**Como estaaan! Espero que bien ^_^ bueno debo decirles que mi GRAN RETRASOSE DEBE a que mi inter esta demasiado lento popr poco y no me muero de aburrimiento pues HA ESTADO ASI TODA LA SEMANA ¬¬ (I hate you internet!) Pero bueno despues de que al fin la pagina entrase he podido al fin publicar ^_^ espero que les este gustando como va la historia pues este cap tiene un punto clave EL TITULO LO DICE TODO si asi es U_U jajaja**

**Muchas gracias como siempre, por acompañarme con esta historia ^O^ se los agradesco mucho y a los que me dejan reviews tambien SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES QUE UNA AUTORA PUEDE TENER**

**Kiara: **En serio que me alegra volver a leerte de nuevo en serio! ^_^ pues bueno tal como lo dije en este cap aclararia muchos misterios y dudas y creeme que este cap se salio completamente de lo que alguien podria haber esperado aunque tal vez habra alguito obvio ^_^ jejeje espero que disfrutes de este cap en serio ;) Muchas gracias por tu review ;)

**Anónimo: **Gracias por perdonarme! En serio que andaba como alma en pena con que nadie me perdonara por el retraso pero en serio espero que disfrutes de este cap prometo aclararte la amyoria de las dudas que habai ejado en tooodo el fic jejeje es en seriooo, mucha gracias por tu review en serio que me animas muuucho y por si me olvidaraaaaa LECTOR NUEVO! jajja gracias por agregarte a mi historia ;)

**La-Gran-Milk: **Siento mucho haber tardado con el anteior cap pero creeme que con este cap aclarare la mayoria de las dudas que tendrias jajaj tranquilaa que prometo que ahora si comenzara el dramaaaaa mucho muchooo dramaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por ser tan fiel con mi historia y de dejarme un review en cada cap eres genial mil graciaaaaaas ^_^

**Sakuken: **Jaja disculpame si te mate de dudas y ansiedad durante tooodita esta semana pero te prometo que este cap te gustaraa habra alguitooo muyy muuuy aclaradooor en seriooooo muchas udas se iran creo que la mas grande o.o jajaja muchas gracias por tu review en serio te lo digo de corazon jajajaj disfruta muuucho de este cap ;)

**PrincessaMilkDbz: **Shomiii-samaaaa solo te direee algooo NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES TAAN RAPIDOOOO jajaja ^_^ muchas gracias por felicitarme por el cap Michy seguira escribiendoooo. Promesaaa dios Shomi se me hace que te moriras con este cap! O.O jajaja muchas gracias por tu review en serio que me alegra recivirlos ^_^Thank youu!

**Raquel: **MI FIEL Y BUENA LECTORAAAAA como estaaas! Espero que esta no haya sido una larga semana jajaja ^_^ debo decirte que para el futuro te tengo UNA GRAN SORPRESA en serio creeme que te encantara! pero aun faltan capitulos asi que ten pacienciaaa :D :D :D Muchs gracia por tu review y me alegra que te este gustando la historiaa en serio que me encanta tus reviews ^_^

**Mayra: **OTRA GRAN Y FIEL LECTORA QUE ME ACOMPAÑA SIEMPREE MUUUCHAS GRACIAAAS! Gracias por tus reviews tan lindos que animan a esta autora a escribir ma y maaaas ^_^ Tienes razon creo que ahora AZura paso en segundo lugar y Marron ahora es la personaje maaaas odiadaa XD XD yo tambien la odiooo (es muy malaaa) jajajaja espeor que este cap aclare mkuchas dudaaaas ^_^ y disfrutalo

**Pues bueno muchas gracias por seguirme y ser tan fieles en serio que se los agradesco un montoooon y ahora sin mas les dejo el cap de hoy ;)**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 34: El secuestrador es…**

**.**

**.**

_- Yo…yo fui el asesino de tu hermano el día que él y Milk intentaron escapar…yo mate a Junanago…_

_- Tu…tu lo mataste- susurre destrozada dejando escapar un grito lleno de dolor_

No pude evitar contenerme todo el dolor que llevaba dentro me sofocaba ¿Cómo podía ser que tenia al asesino de mi hermano en frente mío? No podía hablar continuaba llorando e incluso una gran presión en mi pecho me impedía respirar junto a ese nudo en la garganta que me tenia asfixiada; en serio que deseaba morir en ese momento.

- Se que tal vez ya no desees hablar ahora que sabes lo que necesitaba decirte – susurra algo bajo el hombre mientras yo solo puedo levantar mi mirada para mirarlo con mucho odio

No vuelvo a pronunciar palabra alguna durante un buen tiempo, después de todo mi corazón seguía dolido y aunque en mi situación otra mujer se hubiera desmayado yo debía mostrarme fuerte y segura, aun tenía muchas cosas que aclarar…

- Por…por favor dame un momento…para que…me calme – susurro tratando de mostrarme más tranquila pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos – Aun debes…debes aclararme muchas cosas

**PAUSA FLASHBACK

* * *

**

- CALLATE MIENTES- comienzo a gritar llorando con muchas fuerzas tapándome los oídos – DEJAME EN PAZ, DEJAME EN PAZ – continuo gritando desesperada por cada cosa que decía Marron

- NO ME CALLARE LO QUE DIGO ES LA VERDAD – grita enojada Marron muy enfadada mientras yo solo puedo mirarla completamente enojada y furiosa

- MIENTES, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS – grito nuevamente saliendo esta vez de la oficina sin tener algún camino bien definido

No podía creer que todo lo que Marron decía, era dicho en un tono tan sincero que solo me quedaba hacerme una pregunta ¿Me estaba diciendo la verdad? Si así era ¿Por qué Goku me hacia esto? – Por favor solo deseo que esto sea una pesadilla…- susurro aun corriendo cabizbaja por los pasillos queriendo salir de aquel horrendo lugar – Quiero despertar, quiero escuchar que esto es mentira por favor…- comienzo a decir muy dolida hasta que…

- Milk Duval quédate ahí…- logro oír deteniéndome en ese momento sin poder hacer nada

* * *

- Milk ¿Dónde estás? – Vuelvo a susurrar mientras corría por los pasillos sin poder encontrar a mi novia – Por Dios ¿Dónde siempre te metiste? – comienzo a decir otra vez bajando esta vez por las gradas.

Ya iba más de una hora buscando a Milk sin tener éxito y para ser sincero comenzaba a pensar que tal vez MiIk ya se había ido, pero conociéndola no podía ser este el caso pues se había ido en plena reunión…esto no pintaba bien si Milk se había ido todo lo de la fusión podía venirse abajo- MiIk aparece- susurro nervioso mientras llego a la recepción de Weapons Company esperando que Milk no se hubiese ido.

- SARAH DIME ¿MILK SALIO DEL EDIFICIO? – grito totalmente nervioso mientras toda la gente que estaba en la recepción y la secretaria me miraban atontados debido a mi comportamiento, no puedo evitar sentirme algo avergonzado pero más me importaba Milk en ese momento

- Joven…Goku….por favor tranquilícese – dice algo atontada pero enojada la secretaria mientras yo solo pierdo aun más mi paciencia

- SARAH NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS NECESITO SABERLO – estaba desesperado pues si Milk había salido del edificio tendríamos muchos problemas con mi padre…incluso la fusión estaba en riesgo si Milk se había ido

- Joven Goku….la señorita Duval no ha salido por esta puerta al menos yo no la vi salir – respondió sin más la secretaria junto a una cien bien marcada en su frente

- Entonces sigue aquí…- susurro más tranquilo comenzando a correr por otra dirección – Gracias Sarah

- PERO GOKU – grita enojada la secretaria mientras yo solo escapo de la sala

- Vaya ahora sí que Sarah intentara matarme – digo dejando escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba buscando a Milk sin poder tener aún rastro de ella.

- Vaya se nota que tienes prisa no GOKU – logro oír de alguien quedándome completamente petrificado

- No…no puede ser…- susurro dando la vuelta mi cabeza para mirar nuevamente a aquella chica – Marron…

Sin que yo quisiera en realidad hacerlo comencé a darme la vuelta por completo mirando como aquella chica se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a mí de una manera tan sensual y seductora que solo me hace tragar saliva y temblar las piernas – No puede ser…- susurro nervioso sintiendo como Marron me abraza completamente feliz de verme sin recibir alguna palabra, gesto o movimiento por mi parte…una mueca de molestia se hace presente en su cara haciéndome sentir más nervioso y tragar aun mas saliva

- ¿Esta es la forma en la que saludas a tu novia? – pregunta Marron con una venita resaltando en su frente, yo solo me limito a tragar mas saliva y sentir como mi frente se llena de sudor – SON GOKU TE ESTOY HABLANDO – grita impacientada Marron mientras yo solo tomo distancia de la chica enojada que tenía en frente

- Ma…Marron ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó muy nervioso poniendo una mano en la nuca rezando que Milk no nos viera en ese momento a mí y a…

- ¿COMO QUE, QUE HAGO AQUÍ? – responde muy encolerizada Marron mientras yo solo me limito a oírla - ¿ACASO NO LEISTE TU CORREO? AHÍ TE CONTE QUE TU PADRE ME HABIA CONTRATADO, PERO CLARO A TI NO TE IMPORTA PARA NADA TU NOVIA – suelta por fin Marron dejándome la cara bastante seria debido a lo que había dicho

- ¿Novia? – pregunto pacíficamente pero con una cara bastante seria a la chica que tenía en frente mío

- GOKU QUE TE PASA – grita muy enojada Marron mientras yo continuo mirándola serio – Acaso…acaso tu ya te olvidaste de lo nuestro – soltó comenzando a llorar amargamente acurrucándose en mi pecho- Amor por favor no me hagas esto…ahora si te tengo una respuesta

- Para comenzar…- susurro alejando a chica de mi pecho – Nosotros dejamos de ser algo el día que te fuiste del Restaurant así que no me vengas con NOVIOS porque eso sería una cobardía tuya Marron – digo muy enojado mientras la chica solo se limita a verme muy triste

- Goku…amor yo….- susurra Marron mientras yo le pongo un dedo encima de sus labios

- YA DEJA DE DECIRME AMOR MARRON- grito enojado notando como Marron baja su cabeza muy triste solo me limito a dejar escapar un suspiro - Ambos sabemos que no quisiste comprometerte…y no te culpo tal vez tal como me lo decías tu solo eras mi consuelo…

- NO DIGAS ESO GOKU…- suelta dolida Marron dejando escapar su llanto – Puede ser que así hayamos comenzado pero después terminaste olvidándote de Milk y tu…

- Te equivocas- susurro bajando mi cabeza debido a que lo que le diría a Marron sería demasiado fuerte – No pude olvidarme de Milk porque cuando la volví a ver…-comencé a tocarme el pecho debido a lo que sentía – No pude evitar volver a sentir el mismo amor que le tenía…perdona Marron

Un gran momento de silencio invade a nuestro ambiente haciéndome sentir muy nervioso, la mirada perdida y dolida que Marron me mostraba solo me hacía sentir un gran peso de conciencia y algo de frustración, pues en mal momento me encontraba con Marron – "Milk donde rayos estas" – me pongo a pensar mientras unos cuantos chillidos comienzan a oírse en mis oídos, volteo mi mirada para mirar como Marron se había arrodillado y trataba de tomar mis rodillas

- Marron…. ¿Qué haces? – pregunto algo desconcertado debido a como Marron estaba actuando

- Me costó mucho tiempo el poder tenerte a mi lado Goku…- susurra muy dolida y enojada Marron mientras trataba de acurrucarse en mis rodillas – Milk siempre estuvo entre ambos y cuando ella salió de tu vida ¿Quién estuvo ahí Goku? – comenzó a preguntarme Marron levantando su mirada para chocar con la mía – Estuve yo…yo fui la que siempre te espero y que siempre te amo…se que tal vez el día que me salí del restaurant no fue la mejor forma de probártelo, ahora si se lo que quiero en mi vida….y es vivirla junto al hombre al que amo y ese eres tu Goku….- la mirada desesperada y arrepentida que Marron me dirigía me hacía sentir muy triste por ella pues tal como se lo había dicho; yo la había usado como un consuelo y nada mas…no la amaba…

- Marron….perdóname….- susurro algo avergonzado levantando mi vista de la suya – Tu te mereces ser amada…y conmigo nunca lo lograras créeme – después de decir lo que debía comienzo a sentir que el agarre de Marron se hace más débil dándome a entender que se soltaba, bajo la mirada para verla y la miro parándose de una manera triste y decepcionada

- Ella siempre nos ha separado, se que ambos estaríamos juntos ¡pero no! Estoy segura que ella te ha embrujado estas muerto por ella, ese amor no es normal…Milk….- susurra muy bajo Marron mientras yo solo la miro con pena – LA ODIO GOKU CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, LA DETESTO, DESEARIA QUE DESAPARECIESE QUE…

- BASTA MARRON – grito enojado mirando como Marron cierra la boca por miedo – Milk no me ha embrujado, no es nada de lo que dices y mejor arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste de ella, porque soy capaz de….OLVIDARME DE QUE ERES UNA MUJER – la mirada asustada de Marron cambio a una llena de odio y recelo que solo me hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo había cambiado tan de repente? De la nada una gran cachetada se choca sobre mi mejilla dejándome atónito

- No pienso darme para atrás, no me digas que no te lo advertí Son Goku – susurro llena de rencor Marron mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por el pasillo desapareciendo de mi vista poco a poco…

- **No me digas que no te lo advertí** – fueron las palabras que había usado Marron dejándome completamente confundido ¿Qué trataba de decirme con eso? ¿Me estaba amenazando? Eso ya poco me importaba estaba devuelta buscando a Milk caminando por los pasillos de Weapons Company, continuaba preocupado el edificio era grande pero no tanto como para no poder encontrar a Milk - Milk aparece….- susurro aun frustrado sin conseguir nada a cambio…

* * *

- Piccolo ¿Quién está vigilando el edificio de Weapons Company? – pregunte algo preocupado mirando como mi colega solo me miraba algo cansado.

- Umm…no lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yamcha? – responde sin preocupación Piccolo mientras yo solo logro sacar un suspiro pesado de mi boca para luego mirarlo afligido

- Sucede que en todo este tiempo a mi no me ha tocado vigilarla y deseo, verla…Milk era mi amiga desde el colegio, y desde su accidente no he podido volver a verla – suelto algo avergonzado mientras Piccolo solo me mira algo serio

- Pues no eres el único, yo solo la he podido ver y no dirigirle la palabra. Milk necesita tiempo para poder recordar Yamcha….- lo que Piccolo había dicho era verdad pero mi deseo por volver a ver mi amiga era muy grande deseaba saber que pensaba y que necesitaba, de todos modos ella era una gran amiga - No te aflijas Yamcha de seguro que con el apoyo de Kanna ella volverá a ser la misma – dijo Piccolo muy tranquilo mientras una de sus manos me tocaba el hombro

- Tienes razón…- susurro sonriendo mientras Piccolo solo se sienta para mirar por la ventana de aquella oficina – Son las 2:45 pero el cielo esta demasiado nublado como para poder mirar lo magnifico que es el sol o el brillo de la tarde.

- Se avecina una tormenta….- susurra delicadamente Piccolo señalándome como las nubes grisáceas se oscurecían cada vez más y mas

- Una tormenta muy fuerte según parece- solo logro susurrar mientras algunos resplandores en el cielo comienzan a hacerse presentes…

* * *

**CONTINUANDO FLASH BACK**

Ni bien pude tranquilizarme un poco debido a lo que aquel hombre me decía al fin pude verlo directamente a los ojos sin poder esperar a decir algo o simular algo…sentía mucho odio dentro mío y aun muchas más ganas de llorar y derrumbarme, pero el momento y lugar no me lo permitían debía mostrarme fuerte como solo yo podía hacerlo.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – susurro secamente el hombre mientras yo solo lo miraba aun mas enojada

- Si estoy mucho mejor….ahora quiero que me aclares algunas cosas – digo algo más tranquila mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que me miraba con una media sonrisa

- No tienes que hacerte las fuertes en frente mío; se que enterarte de que soy el asesino de tu hermano no es nada fácil… - al oír las palabras cínicas de aquel hombre ya no puedo evitar tomarlo el cuello de la camisa para encararle lo que el se merecía

- DEJA DE DECIRME ESTUPIDESES YO NO SOY NINGUNA DEBIL ME OISTE Y SI BIEN ME LASTIMO TU CONFESION ESO NO ME EVITARA HACER MI TRABAJO ASI QUE SI DESEAS SALIR CONVIDA DE AQUÍ MEJOR PREPARATE PARA CONTESTARME LO QUE TE DIRE ¿ENTENDIDO? – ni bien termine de decir lo que debía lo solté de una provocando que el hombre cayera al piso mirándome solo asombrado

Durante un largo tiempo ambos nos quedamos en esta posición, el en el piso mirándome asustado mientras yo lo miraba enojada desde arriba, de la nada la cara asustada de aquel hombre se había cambiado a una más calmada y seria que me extraño ver, decidió por fin pararse callado y dirigirse hacia su silla sin más; ni bien el tomo asiento opte por hacer lo mismo quedando yo en frente de él, cara a cara, mirada con mirada

- Ahora que ambos estamos calmados quiero que me aclares algo…- susurro seria mientras el hombre se cruza de brazos y sonríe nuevamente de lado

- No me dejaste terminar lo que te estaba contando…- dice algo ofendido el hombre provocándome elevar una ceja debido a mi enojo

- ¿No te deje terminar? – pregunto algo curiosa mirando como el hombre solo se preparaba para hablar…

- Si bien estoy seguro de que dispare a tu hermano…no sé si lo mate – soltó de una vez el hombre dejándome completamente perpleja y asustada ¿Qué me acababa de decir? No puedo evitar volver a sentir aquel sentimiento doloroso atravesar en mi pecho haciendo que mis ganas de llorar crecieran descomunalmente, pero no…no podía dejarme ver tan débil

- Tu mismo me dijiste que lo habías matado…. ¿Por qué ahora me vienes con que no estás seguro? – pregunto iracunda mirando como el hombre me miraba sutilmente

- Porque tal vez ese maldito de Junanago haya sobrevivido – suelta algo gracioso ese hombre provocándome mucha rabia en el alma – Junanago no era fácil de derribar y me sorprendió mucho que con el balazo que le hice haya muerto…

- Mi hermano…- susurro haciendo puños con mis manos – Ojala eso fuese verdad…

- Pues a la final quien sabe tal vez si lo mate…o tal vez no; pues el destino terminará diciéndolo – suelta despreocupado el hombre mientras yo solo bajo mi vista para mirar hacia la mesa

- ¿Qué pasó con el bebe de Milk? – pregunto algo dolida queriendo evitar más el tema anterior sin juntar miradas con el hombre

- Supongo que murió…- suelta de la nada el hombre dejándome completamente sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿Murió?…- suelto aun mas angustiada de haber oído eso…vuelvo a bajar mi mirada para poder pensar en el dolor que podía haber significado esto para Milk, ella no era el tipo de personas que aceptaría una muerte tan fácilmente y mucho peor la de un bebe, esto de seguro la había marcado de por vida…

"_Los bebes son un gran tesoro…son la bendición más grande que puede darte la vida y el destino; no importa si ese bebe no fue planeado o fue producto de un abuso el también lleva tu sangre lo quieras o no_

_¡Deseo ser madre lo más antes posible Kanna! Es más cuando me case con Goku deseo tener un montón de niños y también deseo adoptar"_

Aun recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que Milk había dicho cuando tuvimos un debate sobre el aborto, ella sentía gran atracción por los bebes los adoraba y amaba, había momentos que recuerdo en los que Goku decía que ella debería casarse con los bebes, no puedo evitar marcar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, si Milk había estado embarazada durante su secuestro de seguro no le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar a ella sino a su bebe, ella era ese tipo de persona…capaz de darlo todo por su bebe; pero si lo que aquel hombre me decía era cierto entonces Milk había sufrido un gran colapso mental con la muerte de su bebe…ella no hubiera podido resistir, de seguro ahí comenzaba el punto de partida hacia sus problemas amnésicos y no debido a la caída que tuvo tiempo después como todos suponíamos…

- El día que nació el bebe el jefe estaba ansioso y si bien había ordenado que Milk se cuidase bien durante el embarazo…Nappa y yo ya suponíamos que era solo una forma de engañar a Milk, el bebe nació y el jefe se lo llevo sin decir nada…Milk no paró de llorar hasta el día que escapo….Aun recuerdo que antes de su huida era Jun quien iba a consolarla pero ni aun así ella parecía mejorar ya no comía, ni salía de su cuarto. El único que estuvo con ella en aquel momento tan desastroso fue 17 Kanna – soltó algo melancólico el hombre haciéndome sentir aun peor.

- Pero… ¿Cómo supones que el bebe murió? – pregunté tratando de sacar alguna esperanza sobre lo que el hombre me decía

- Conozco al jefe…- susurra algo triste el hombre mirándome fijamente para querer continuar – El no se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás, solo los suyos son los que le importa; a él no le importa dejar al olvido a sus hijos, o matar gente sin remordimientos, el lo hace porque quiere o porque esa persona en este caso el bebe interfería en su camino… - de la nada noto como el hombre ya no puede continuar debido a un dolor que llevaba dentro, de seguro su orgullo le impedía mostrarme lo débil que el también podía ser

- Se nota que conoces muy bien a tu jefe…- susurro aun triste mientras noto como un gran puño golpea a la mesa

- Quiero que armes tu consultorio lo mas antes posible…te llamare dentro de dos días a las 3 de la tarde...ahí te diré quien es el secuestrador y porque lo he estado ocultando todo este tiempo…Kanna eso fue todo por hoy – soltó de una vez el hombre dejándome atónita y sin saber que poder decir, todo esto había venido tan de repente que no tuve tiempo ni para parpadear.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? – pregunto algo curiosa mientras el hombre solo se limita a cruzarse de brazos nuevamente

- Porque necesito tiempo para meditar como te lo diré…por favor solo te pido dos días nada mas – suplica el hombre dejándome algo en claro, él aun no estaba preparado para decírmelo, pero ese cambio tan rotundo de personalidad me había dejado una duda…

- Pero…después de tanto tiempo ¿Por qué recién te animas a darme el nombre? – pregunto muy curiosa esperando que él me diese una respuesta

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…después de haber matado a tu hermano sin tener alguna razón que lo justificase; creo que te debo una…- soltó dolido el hombre mirándome con cargo de conciencia – Ahora haz lo que te pido y retírate por favor – pide por último el hombre terminando así nuestra conversación

- Como digas…- susurre sin poner objeción y parándome para dirigirme a la puerta – Muchas gracias…- susurre antes de salir de la habitación mirando por la ventana como el hombre estaba cabizbaja, al parecer estaba muy frustrado…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ya habían pasado esos dos días que tanto había esperado para descubrir o mejor dicho enterarme: Quien era el secuestrador de MiIk, solo logro volver a concentrarme en el paisaje que tenía en frente de la ventana de mi consultorio

- Parece que hoy lloverá….- susurro sin tener la vista puesta sobre algo definido, miraba mas a la nada que a cualquier cosa, los rayos comenzaban a hacerse presentes junto a sus sonidos tan graves, aquella maravilla de la naturaleza guardaba tantos misterios como los tenía mi vida…esta vez trato de rasguñar la ventana queriéndome tranquilizar, nadie sabía lo que aquel hombre me había dicho hace 2 días y prefería no comentárselo ni siquiera a mi esposo pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que la **tan esperada** llamada jamás llegaría; además algo muy importante se me había ido por completo…- ¿Cómo se llama este hombre? – comienzo a preguntarme mientras solo un suspiro sale de mi boca…sin más me dirijo al escritorio donde empiezo a buscar el portafolios que el comandante Roshi me había dado

- Veamos debe estar por aquí – comienzo a decir en voz alta sacando un documento con la información de aquel hombre pero antes de que leyera el nombre del hombre

- Ring Ring- comienza a sonar el teléfono dejándome completamente congelada, por impulso mi mirada se dirige hacia el reloj que había en mi muñeca siendo mis sospechas confirmadas

- Son las 3 de la tarde…- susurro acercándome rápidamente hacia el teléfono para tomarlo completamente nerviosa – Hola…Kanna Rosenberg al habla – digo nerviosamente mientras que al otro lado de la línea solo se puede oír la respiración de alguien – Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó algo nerviosa oyendo una respiración aun más agitada

- Kanna soy yo…tal como lo prometí – al fin logra soltar la persona que estaba en la otra línea

- Esperaba tu llamada….- susurro algo preocupada mientras el hombre de la otra línea se toma mucho tiempo para contestar

- Como lo prometí hoy te diré quien fue el secuestrador de Milk Duval…y también te explicare porque lo estuve ocultando todo este tiempo…- soltó de una vez el hombre haciéndome sentir ansiedad al extremo

- Te escucho con atención….- susurro volviendo a ser invadida por el silencio…

* * *

- Milk Duval quédate ahí…- logro oír deteniéndome en ese momento sin poder hacer nada

Mi cuerpo quedo totalmente helado cuando pude oír a esa voz, se oía bastante cambiada…no era la voz que yo conocía si bien la había oído tanto tiempo y sabía a quién le pertenecía, esa orden había sido dada con tanta frialdad que solo me limito a asustarme, pero más grande sería mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que un objeto se posaba en mi espalda…comienzo a tratar de descifrar que podría ser, pero lo único que puede venir a mi mente es…. - Una pistola – logro decir quebradamente mientras mi cuerpo se paraliza aun más de lo que ya estaba; debido a mi miedo solo puedo dar la vuelta mi cabeza para mirar fijamente a la persona que tenía en frente mío…mis ojos se abren aun mas sin poder creer lo que yo veía

- No…puede ser…- pronuncio asustada por tener que recibir el balazo del arma que estaba justo detrás de mí

- Mejor te quedas callada porque si haces lo contrario soy capaz de hacer alguna tontería…- susurra dejándome aun mas asustada

- Pero…porque…- susurro queriendo llorar debido a la situación en la que estaba – Yo que he…- de la nada 2 personas más se acercan a ambos dejándome una duda ¿Quiénes eran?

- Señor ya está todo podremos bajar por el escape de emergencia no hay nadie…- dice uno de los hombres que estaba ahí, tenía el cabello rojo y era bastante musculoso

- Bajar…- susurro comenzado a llenarme de pánico y terror ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía tantas ganas de gritar pero el miedo me había congelado tanto que no podía y aunque quisiese hablar…

* * *

- QUE DICES – grito completamente asombrada mientras el hombre continuaba hablando detrás de la línea

- Tal como te lo dije, el secuestrador el hombre que organizo todo esto es mi padre…aunque yo nunca fui reconocido por el ya que no fui hijo dentro de su matrimonio. Aun así el era mi padre y revelar quién era; era como traicionarlo… por el afecto que le tenia es que no quise nunca delatarlo además de que él me había prometido sacarme de las celdas si me callaba pero nunca llego ese día….así que ahora lo he decidido ya no callaré mas y si darte el nombre me mata correré el riesgo…Kanna el nombre del cabecilla del secuestro es…

* * *

Estaba tan congelada y tan asustada que ni siquiera mi cuerpo me respondía sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría pero no puedo evitar sentir como aquel hombre musculoso de cabello rojo junto a un chico que tenia la piel muy oscura comenzaban a atarme las manos sin que pusiese oposición…no evito caerme al piso para comenzar a llorar del miedo que sentía

- Pues al parecer te has vuelto más sumisa Milk…- suelta aquel hombre mientras yo solo puedo mirarlo completamente frustrada – Hace 2 años te hubieses puesto a gritar como una loca, pero ahora se nota que has madurado y que sabes que haciendo eso no consigues nada

No puedo evitar bajar mi mirada debido a lo decepcionada que me sentía de mi misma ¿Dónde estaba mi orgullo? ¿Qué me pasaba? No puedo evitar dejar salir aun mas lagrimas poniéndome a pensar que podría hacer cuando de la nada algo viene a mi mente… -"el miedo a Goku" – comienzo a pensar abriendo mas mis ojos – "Mi miedo a Goku se debe a que el…"

- Mírate, debo de decirte que te has puesto aun más bella- suelta aquel hombre tomándome del mentón- Quien podría creer que incluso ya fuiste madre- lo nuevo revelado por aquel hombre me deja aun más dudas llenándome de más miedo y frustración

- ¿Madre? – susurro muy asustada mientras el hombre solo se limita a sonreír

- Vaya lo olvide…olvide que no recuerdas nada y debo agradecérselo a la suerte pues esta vez ya no escaparas de mi – vuelve a decir el hombre

- ¿Por qué me hace esto…?- susurro llorando amargamente…- Dígame ¿Por qué?

* * *

- Goku es que…– Digo completamente sorprendida, sin poder creer incluso o que yo había dicho

- Así es Kanna…Son Goku es mi medio hermano…el no me conoce pero yo si y me maldigo por haberle hecho esto…- susurra dolido el hombre mientras yo solo me quedo estática

- Entonces eso significa que...tu padre es…- ya no puedo continuar por la sorpresa que me había llevado, esto era demasiado…difícil de creer que solo me limito a temblar y sentir que mi cuerpo se enfría

-Si Kanna como supones mi padre es Son Bardock y fue el hombre que estuvo tras el secuestro de Milk durante todo este tiempo, no sé porque lo hizo pero sea lo que sea Milk continua en peligro….- ni bien oigo eso me quedo aun mas asustada –"Milk"- susurro asustada recordando que había una fusión entre las empresas Duval Business, Weapons Company y Capsule Corp, Milk y el señor Bardock habían estado conviviendo todo este tiempo…esto era peligroso demasiado diría yo, debía sacar a MiIk de ese lugar rápidamente…

- Muchas gracias por todo Raditz en serio que te lo agradezco…pero debo colgar Milk está trabajando con Son Bardock entonces no está segura…adiós – ni bien termine de hablar algo que ni siquiera a mi juicio estaba dicho lógicamente, colgué el teléfono queriéndome comunicar con la policía inmediatamente, con algo de nervios y muy asustada comencé a llamar…. – ¡Por dios contesten! – susurre esperando a que alguien me contestara…

.

.

* * *

**:O :O :O Y bien! :O :O :O Dioos ya lo reveleee sii al fiiin! y aunque apra muchos era obvio para otros estaba por verse y para otros no era tantooo siiii Bardock es el secuestradoooor! pero ahora la nueva incognita ¿Por que? ¿Que pasooo cual es la razon para haber secuestrado a Milk? ¿Y que acaso el secuestro no seria en 2 meses? Pues U_U asi fueee pero en la historia nunca dije desde cuando se habian estado contado estos 2 meses pues siii Milk sera secuestrada pero ahora ¿Sera que Goku logra encontrarla antes? ¿Dan es o no el bebe? (segun Rditz el bebe fue asesinado) Marron ¿se vengara? ¿Que pasara ahora?**

**Pues bien muuuchas dudas pero tranquilos yo las aclarare poco a pooocooo y debo decirles estamos en un punto muuuy clave ni yo se si el final anda cerca o no? U_U jaja creo que lo tendre como sorpresa y que lleguee no masss Diooos jaja espero que les haya gustado el cap 34.**

**Mi actualizacion anda en un misterio pues dese el lunes comienzo clases (de nuevo al cole) y pues no se si podre actualizar pero les prometo que ni bien acabe el cap 35 lo subireee en serio tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible okis? Tenganme paciencia con el 35 mas desde el 36 todo sera normal viernes cada semana hasta el GRAN FINAL palabraaa ^_^ bueno me despidoooo**

**ByE!**


	35. Capítulo 35: Por un momento

**Disculpenme! ens erio que lo siento muucho, lamento haberles abandonado estas 2 largas y agotadoras semanas U_U esta vez si que me piso el tiempo y es porque como es el ultimo año de colegio toodos los de la mesa directiva estamos mas que ocupados (estoy en la mesa) Sintomar en cuenta que estoy en area de exactas por lo que mate, fisica y quiica me aplastan el cuello asi que muchos de ustedes diran que mi castigo llego (pobre Amorxita) aun asi con muucho sacrificio y dolor termine este cpa que espero sea de su agrado ok? Jee quiero agradecerles uucho por la reviews que me hacen escribir maaas en serio que sacaba tiempo cada vez que podia para escribir aunque sea un párrafo (espero que haya valido la pena tooda su pobre espera lectores mios) lo siento mucho en serio**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me lee, a la gente que e pone en favoritos a la gente que me deja su comentarioo ^_^ **

**Sakuken: **Muchas gracias por decirme que tengo madera para el suspenso y me alegra que te hayas quedado O.O porque esa era mi meta mas bien la logree ^_^ muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu bello review (discupa a este escritora por ser incumplida)

**Mari3304: **Jaja Marii tu imaginacioon es demasiado maquiavelicaa pero eres buenaaa O.o aun asii pobre de mi si estubiera en tu ciudad jaja ya estaria secuestrada XD aun aii muchas garcias por tu revieew me alegra que me hayas liberado imaginariamente y esta vez si que noplantare mass este viernes ya es seguro el cap 36 ^_^ gracias por tu gran apoyoo y recomendacion (menzas) creeme me ha hecho teclear mas rapido XD

**Kaoru Himurita: **De tiempo que no te leia te extrañee :( aun asi me alegree muucho de leer tu review y como tu dijiste fuiste la primera incluso cuando lo dijiste me dije (es tan obvio?) jajaja Kaoruu tienes muucha inteligenciaaa jajaja y si fuiste la primeraaa, deberias de tener un premio haber si pienso en algo ^_^

**Jessiede: **Gracias por dejarme tu review (ademas me encanta tu historia) y en serio que hasta yo odio a Marron la matare creo XD XD jaja mentira hay que dejar que la trama avance y muuchas gracias por animarte a dejar review eso me animaa maaas ^_^

**Raquel: **Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review eres la lectora mas antigua que tengo y en serio que espero no haberte enfadado con mi falta de publicacion espero que disfutes de este cap ^_`y en serio me alegra que te haya gustado muucho el anterior cap espero que este lo haga y sobre 17 ;) ya se sabra

**PrincessaMilkDbz: **¬¬ Shomi-sama no abuseee Michy quiere su oro y ya sbeque podria pasr si no lo tienee (la hsitoria podria dar su giro de 180 grados si no me da orooo) Jajjaa pues shomi sama me alegra qwue hayas disfrutado de este cap y que muchas udas se te resulvna con este (o te ahras ams) ¿Quen sabe? jajaja me gusto tu "amenazaa" jajaja quiero la actu de tu ficc prontooo ^_^ByE

**Anónimo: **Muchas graciass por este review tuyoo ens erio que me gusta saber que a un lector le guste lo que escriboy supongoi que toda autora se siente asii me alegra que la traama este saliendo bien y espeor que estecap te encanrte ysi no pegameee (noe ra mentiraaa :O) jajaja cuidate y gracia por tu revieew en serioo ^_

**: **Nueva lectoraa! (me gustaaa) muchas grecias por felicitarme por mi forma de escrituraa y espero que en los proximos caps en serio que te emocionees garcias por 5 revieewsss me gustaroon muchoo y tus criticas buenas en serioo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Por un momento…**

- ¿Por qué me hace esto…?- susurro llorando amargamente…- Dígame ¿Por qué? – susurro muy dolida mientras aquel hombre solo se limita a sonreír, de un momento a otro comencé a notar como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mas y no me dejaba moverme con libertad el miedo que sentía me estaba invadiendo, dejándome incluso sin habla…

Durante unos segundos que me parecieron muy eternos un gran silencio invadió a todos los presentes dejándome sobre todo a mi muy asustada ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Comienzo a preguntarme mientras comienzo a sentir como un gran nudo en mi garganta comienza a asfixiarme comenzando a desesperarme y haciéndome notar que estaba tan asustada que no podía siquiera derramar alguna lagrima; de un momento a otro noto como el padre de Goku se pone de cuclillas para que ambos estuviésemos a la misma distancia obligándome a chocar las miradas. Esos ojos me expresaban mucho deseo y felicidad y junto a esa sonrisa tan siniestra estaba más que convencida de que ese hombre estaba completamente loco y que no tenia escapatoria, sin tomar en cuenta que el tenia a dos ayudantes mas haciendo que mi lucha fuese 3 contra 1, no tenia siquiera alguna posibilidad. De repente note como sus manos tomaban mis mejillas una a cada lado para luego querer decir algo.

- Por el momento no te diré porque estoy haciendo todo esto…- toma una pausa para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos - aunque eso podría cambiar si tu contribuyeras – susurra suavemente aquel hombre mientras trata de acercar sus labios a los míos

- NO – grito completamente alterada y asustada sin poder decir nada mas, alejando mi cara de sus manos

Una cachetada demasiado fuerte choca en mi mejilla haciéndome caer al piso sin otra opción, noto como uno de mis aretes se cae en el piso haciéndome notar que el golpe había sido muy fuerte, con mis manos atadas y con tres hombres en la escena no tenía nada a mi favor. Comienzo a sentir mucho dolor en la mejilla donde había recibido la cachetada logrando sacarme al fin algunas lagrimas que aparte de expresar el dolor del golpe demostraban el dolor y frustración que tenia de estar en esa situación…poco a poco intento mirar a ese hombre que me estaba haciendo pasar tal vez el momento más horrible que pudiese recordar y con todo mi odio comienzo a dirigirle una mirada que solo expresaba lo que sentía dentro mío

- ¿Crees que frunciéndome tu cara de esa forma demuestras algo? Me consta que te mueres de miedo por dentro – pronuncia muy cómico ese hombre haciéndome sentirme aun más miserable – Aunque creo que ya deberíamos de irnos cuidado que alguien venga – susurra el señor Bardock queriéndome tapar la boca

¡Eso si que no! si bien mi situación no era la mejor; de ninguna manera dejaría que ese hombre me pusiese un dedo encima por lo que ni bien sentí su agarre comencé a tratar de pararme para querer escapar; pero Bardock no planeaba dejarme ir por lo que comenzó a agarrarme por la cintura desde atrás dejándome con solo una opción… sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a darle pequeñas patadas que no tenían mucha fuerza pero tenían todo el propósito de lastimar a ese señor para poder liberarme.

Durante ese momento de desesperación comencé a forzar mi boca para que dejase salir siquiera algún chillido o llanto para que alguien en el edificio se diese cuenta del peligro que corría y me viniese a ayudar pero nada…estaba completamente muda, muda y sin oportunidad de escapar de tal situación; un gran dolor comienza a invadirme nuevamente volviéndome a hacer sentir inútil y cobarde…y aunque no me rendía y trataba de pronunciar algo, poco a poco comenzaba a perder toda esperanza, hasta que…

- SUELTAME, SUELTAME – comienzo a gritar al fin liberándome de ese miedo que me aprisionaba para luego querer gritar mas – AYUDA POR FAVOR AYUDENME – en tal momento el padre de Goku solo se limita a arrastrarme tratando de soportar las patadas débiles que le hacia

- KEN ABRE ESA PUERTA, OOB TAPALE LA BOCA – ordena muy enfadado el padre de Goku mientras yo me oponía tratando de retenerme en donde estaba

- SUELTENME – comencé a gritar desesperada queriendo alejar a los 2 ayudantes del señor Bardock moviéndome de una lado a otro, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano…el hombre pelirrojo estaba abriendo la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, dejándome así solo con una conclusión…ya me estaban sacando del edificio, sin que nadie más se diese cuenta –BASTA SUELTENME- continúe forzando e incluso atreviéndome a morder al chico de piel oscura que trataba de taparme la boca –AUXILIO POR FAVOR AYUDENME

Ni bien comenzamos a bajar las gradas continuaba pataleando y gritando pero era inútil no sentía que nadie me estuviese escuchando eso me frustraba y me dejaba solo con una incógnita ¿Qué sería de mi desde ahora?

De un momento a otro y aprovechando un poco de su distracción, logre hacerle una zancadilla al padre de Goku siendo yo liberada en ese momento, sin más aproveche y comencé a correr como si no hubiera un mañana; aunque mis manos estaban atadas aun tenia a mis piernas y boca.

Así continúe corriendo hasta llegar a lo que era el almacén de las armas de Weapons Company sin más intente esconderme detrás de una de las cajas que había en el almacén esperando a que no me encontraran.

Durante mucho rato comencé a oír como los 3 hombres me comenzaban a buscar y rebuscar como locos corriendo de un lado a otro por todo lo que era el almacén sin tener rastro mío, pero si bien estaba segura por el momento cada paso que oía era un eco que terminaba destruyéndome los nervios, temía ser encontrada por esos hombres y deseaba desviarlos con toda mi alma, si por algún motivo se acercasen yo ya tenía planeado huir hasta el portón gigante del almacén que siempre estaba abierto

- Al parecer no está aquí señor – susurra uno de los ayudantes de Son Bardock a una distancia muy lejana de donde yo estaba haciéndome sentir más tranquila…al menos no me encontrarían

- Señor no está por ningún lado la hemos buscado por todos lados, pero nada – dice otro de los ayudantes a una distancia algo más cercana a mi aunque de todos modos lejana

Hasta ese momento estaba mas tranquila que nunca pues si bien los 3 hombres me habían estado buscando en aquel almacén tan grande; no me habían encontrado, no evito poder sonreír y esperar a que esos sujetos se rindiesen y se fuesen, a menos por el momento aun estaba segura

- ¿Crees que soy un tonto? – logro oír de la nada decir a esa macabra voz detrás mío sintiendo como me tapaba la boca y me acercaba más a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir muchos escalofríos y deseos de ser querer ser tragada por la tierra – Tu perfume me vuelve loco…- vuelve a decir ese hombre mientras comenzaba a aspirarme el cuello provocándome una sensación de repulsión y asco. Debido a que estaba asustada y a que en la posición en la que estaba no tenía muchas posibilidades de huir comencé a darme por vencida comenzando a sentir mis lagrimas correr por las mejillas y como aquel hombre comenzaba a besarme el cuello, hombro y oreja – He tenido que esperar mucho…pero aun así al fin te tengo – comenzó a decir otra vez ese hombre mientras sentía como comenzaba a acariciarme el vientre con sus brazos; hasta este momento ya deseaba morir a seguir sintiendo a ese hombre tocarme, cada vez que sentía sus manos o boca tocando mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir nauseas y aunque deseaba correr y huir de aquel hombre mi cuerpo no me respondía y se quedaba mas estático que una piedra, era un hecho se había vuelto a congelar debido al miedo

De un momento a otro y queriendo reunir más fuerza trate de moverme intentando formular algún plan que me ayudase a escapar pero los nervios y asco que sentía en el momento me impedía pensar con mis 5 sentidos en uno y fue ahí que comencé a ver el alrededor notando que algunas cajas estaban mal puestas y que con un simple empujón podrían caerse y fue cuando ahí decidí escapar….

Sin más y con todo el esfuerzo de mi cuerpo me levante dirigiéndome a esas cajas aun con mis manos atadas – MILK VUELVE AQUÍ – comenzó a gritar otra vez el señor Son comenzando a seguirme y aunque tenía miedo de fallar mejor era intentarlo que no hacerlo y recriminarme por ello toda mi vida.

- ¡Vamos Ken se escapa!- comencé a oír de uno de los hombres que me perseguía mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a mí con el propósito de atraparme, estaba asustada si fallaba de seguro no tendría escapatoria y estaría completamente perdida, con esa ideas en mi cabeza continúe corriendo con más fuerzas notando como esos hombres amenazaban con atraparme en cualquier momento. Mi plan iba en marcha los 3 hombres ya me seguían y lo que había planeado era hacer caer esas cajas sobre ellos haciéndome ganar tiempo para escapar, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo por lo que cada vez me ponía mas y mas nerviosa, temiendo a que fuese a fallar.

Ni bien me acerque bastante a las cajas note que el hombre pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de mi plan y planeaba detenerme comenzando a sostenerme por detrás; con mucho miedo y desesperación comencé a patalear como lo había hecho con el padre de Goku para gritar un débil pero desesperado "suéltame por favor"

- ¡Milk Duval quédate ahí!- comencé a oír de ese pelirrojo que me agarraba fuertemente mientras yo me oponía con más fuerza a ser atrapada, las cajas estaban a poca distancia y de mi dependía lograr que cayesen sobre los hombres, no deseaba rendirme debía pelear hasta lo ultimo hasta que…

- ¡Au! ¡Duele! –comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo soltándome de golpe debido a que le había pisado el pie con mucha fuerza logrando así poder huir ¡al fin algo a mi favor me llegaba! tal vez me salvaría, pero cuando creí que estaba libre sentí un gran empujón por parte del padre de Goku hacia mi cuerpo provocando que yo fuese la que chocase con las cajas provocando así que ellas cayesen sobre mi

- "No puede ser" –comencé a pensar mientras veía como las cajas bajaban en cámara lenta sobre mis ojos haciéndome sentir muy vulnerable –"¿Acaso perdí?...

* * *

- ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE NO HAYAN MANDADO HOMBRES A VIGILAR A MILK? – comenzó a gritar eufórico el comandante Roshi mientras Piccolo y yo lo mirábamos extrañados

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos está gritando de esta forma señor Roshi? –comenzó a preguntar molesto Piccolo mientras yo me daba la vuelta preocupado debido a lo que había escuchado

-¿NADIE LA ESTA VIGILANDO?- fue lo único que pronuncié antes de que quisiese salir de la oficina

-¡ESPERA YAMCHA!- grito autoritariamente el comandante Roshi haciéndome detener en ese mismo instante –YO NO TE HE PEDIDO QUE VAYAS A VIGILARLA,SOLO DESEABA SABER PORQUE NO HABIA NADIE VIGILANDOLA – continuo diciendo el comandante mientras yo solo apretaba mis puños de una manera muy brusca y fuerte

- Lo sé…- logro susurrar aun enojado notando como Piccolo se paraba para querer hablar

-Yo creo que en este momento Yamcha y yo iremos a vigilar el edificio, uno nunca sabe que podría pasar – susurra pasivamente Piccolo mientras yo solo asiento de una manera suave y desesperada

- Lo sé…- dice algo más calmado el comandante Roshi mientras Piccolo y yo esperamos a que nos diese la orden – Pero nadie me ha dicho aun porque no mandaron a nadie a vigilar el edificio

-Sinceramente yo no lo sé y no es que sea mi trabajo – dice despreocupado Piccolo mientras comienza a caminar justo al lado del comandante con las manos en los bolsillos – Pero lo que si se es que no hay que descuidarnos de Milk, como dijo Raditz, el jefe tal vez tenga en sus planes atacarla de nuevo…

En ese momento note como Piccolo y el comandante Roshi cruzaban miradas demostrando mucha preocupación y desesperación haciéndome sentir muy nervioso, si lo que Piccolo decía era cierto pues no podíamos descuidarnos sino Milk correría riesgo de ser secuestrada nuevamente.

Al parecer el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo en funcionar más lento el día de hoy pues unos cuantos segundos significaban para mí una gran eternidad…de la nada un gran rayo adorno el paisaje de atrás que tenia la ventana llamándome a la realidad…

- Parece que acerté….- susurre aun mirando como las nubes grises y las gotas de agua adornaban el paisaje de afuera y captaba la atención de ambos hombres – Viene una gran tormenta…

- Vaya…creo que esta vez tu ganas…- susurra el comandante Roshi dirigiéndose a su asiento para luego sentarse y dejar salir uno de sus típicos suspiros – Vayan lo más pronto a Duval Business y vigilen que no pase nada anormal, ya saben lo demás…

- Gracias señor Roshi – susurre dibujando una sonrisa en mi cara para luego tomar mi abrigo y un paraguas para querer salir de la oficina – Piccolo será mejor que nos vayamos…

-Si tienes razón…vámonos – susurró Piccolo para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina sin tomar un paraguas o abrigo

-¿No piensas abrigarte? – Pregunté dudoso mientras comenzaba a señalar a la ventana de la oficina – Por si no te diste cuenta está lloviendo…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento….- susurra Piccolo suavemente para que solo yo lo oyera – Sera mejor que nos vayamos lo mas antes po…

- RING RING – comenzó a sonar de la nada el teléfono interrumpiendo toda charla que hubiese para luego ser callado por el comandante

- Policía de Boston- dice tranquilo el señor Roshi mientras Piccolo y yo ya nos disponíamos a ir…

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos – susurro suavemente notando como el comandante fruncía su cara de una manera que solo expresaba incredulidad y miedo, debido a lo que oí de la otra línea

- ¡QUE MILK QUE! – grita de la nada el señor Roshi haciendo que Piccolo y yo nos congeláramos y escucháramos lo que había pasado – ¿ESTAS SEGURA? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡INMEDIATAMENT E! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! – de la nada el comandante colgó el teléfono de manera brusca para mirarnos con una cara desesperada y preocupada, diciéndome que no nos daría para nada alguna buena noticia

- ¿QUE PASO? – preguntó preocupado Piccolo mientras el comandante solo se limitaba a mirarlo serio y preocupado

- Que todas las patrullas se dirijan al edificio Duval…- susurra suavemente el comandante haciendo que Piccolo y yo nos viéramos preocupados - ya se sabe quién es el secuestrador…

- QUE- grito asombrado notando como el señor Roshi y Piccolo salían a toda prisa de la oficina sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta –"No puede ser Milk…"- susurro preocupado mientras solo nos limitamos a llamar a todas las patrullas disponibles y luego tomar nuestro auto…Duval Business estaba a media hora debíamos darnos prisa si queríamos atrapar al secuestrador…Milk dependía ahora de nosotros…

* * *

Colgué el teléfono bruscamente sintiendo como mi cuerpo continuaba temblando mientras yo solo me limitaba a apoyarme en el escritorio tratando de calmarme – ¡Por favor! que aun no sea tarde….- suplico preocupada agarrando mi frente ya que un dolor fuerte de cabeza me molestaba.

Durante mucho tiempo me quede estática tratando de pensar en que poder hacer, estaba demasiado preocupada por mi amiga; si Son Bardock estaba trabajando con ella desde hace ya algún tiempo, podía ser posible que tratase de volver a secuestrarla...pero la pregunta que mas me atormentaba era… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Son Bardock había secuestrado a Milk? ¿Cuál era su propósito o motivo?

-¡MALDICION!- grito comenzando a votar todas las cosas que encontraba a mi alcance ¡estaba muy enfadada con todo! Me encontraba ya en el punto cúspide de mi control emocional; estos días sí que me habían dejado una marca de por vida que difícilmente o incluso nunca más podría olvidar. Primero la policía me pedía tratar el caso de mi gran amiga Milk… luego me encontraba cara a cara con el asesino de la única familia que me quedaba y para ultimo me enteraba que el secuestrador de Milk era el padre de Goku, quien ya había estado trabajando con ella desde hace no mucho.

Caigo de rodillas en el piso agarrándome de los cabellos debido al dolor y frustración que sentía ¡Ya no podía! De seguro caería en la locura muy pronto si el problema de Milk no se solucionaba…

- ¡Kanna mira lo que te compre! – dice una voz muy animada que comenzaba a entrar a mi oficina, para luego quedarse en total silencio por un momento. De seguro ya se había dado cuenta de cómo había destrozado toda la oficina debido a la frustración que sentía y no podía creerlo; de la nada el sonido de una caja cayéndose al piso hace resonar con eco en todo el ambiente que junto a un montón de pasos me dejaban en claro algo…Krilin se estaba acercando a mí

– ¡Kanna! ¿Qué paso aquí? – comienza decir desesperado Krilin mientras me tomaba de los hombros suavemente esperando alguna respuesta mía que de seguro no legaría – Kanna responde por favor – suplica mi esposo moviéndome de una manera ya mas brusca tratando de sacarme alguna respuesta

- Ya no puedo más….- susurro débilmente después de mucho tiempo notando como la cara de mi esposo trataba de encararme

- ¿Qué dices? – susurra dolido y preocupado Krilin tomándome de las mejillas suavemente haciéndome así mirarlo fijamente – Kanna por favor dime QUE PASO ¿POR QUE ESTAS ASI? – las palabras de Krilin habían subido de tono dejándome muy preocupada por él; Krilin no era de las personas que se alteraban fácilmente, su carácter era muy pasivo por lo que cuando se alteraba no era por loco sino que en serio debía estar o muy molesto o muy angustiado.

- Krilin…por favor dime que esto es una pesadilla – susurro comenzado a abrazarlo como una niña indefensa – Te suplico que me despiertes, por favor Krilin DESPIERTAME – suplico comenzando a romper en llanto mientras mi esposo me devolvía el abrazo acariciando suavemente mi espalda.

- Kanna…por favor tranquilízate…me lastima verte así – las palabras de Krilin sonaban tan dolidas y preocupadas que solo me hacía sentir más dolor y culpa ¿Acaso yo lo estaba lastimando?

No era el momento de dejarme caer por el dolor, estaba más que consiente que en momentos como este el llorar no me ayudaría en nada y por sobretodo debía mostrarme más fuerte que nadie, aun muchas cosas no estaban claras y necesitaba ponerlas en claro cuanto antes.

Durante unos minutos me quede en los brazos de Krilin sintiendo como el trataba de consolarme, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, estaba más que agradecida de tenerlo como esposo…Krilin había sido en un momento la luz que me había sacado de la oscuridad que vivía, Junanago hace mucho tiempo que me había dejado al igual que mis padres y demás familia, por lo que no tenía a nadie conmigo, volviéndome esto a mí en una chica dura y fría que no deseaba formar lazos con nadie, hasta que los encontré…pude conocer a Milk, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Ten Shin Han, Lunch, Yamcha, Piccolo, pero por sobre todo a…

-Krilin…- susurro suavemente oyendo sol un – ¿Uh? – por parte de él para luego tratar de sonreírle.

- Nunca te agradecí por salvarme de la oscuridad y darme tanta felicidad…te amo Krilin, te amo demasiado….muchas gracias por estar conmigo – susurre sintiendo como mi alma se calmaba poco a poco aunque el dolor seguía presente – Debemos ir a Weapons Company…- solté de repente tratando de pararme junto a mi esposo

- ¿A Weapons Company? – Preguntó confundido Krilin mientras yo tomaba mi bolso para luego abrir la puerta – Milk nos necesita Krilin debemos ir en cuanto antes – dije ya mas tranquila saliendo de mi oficina

- Pero Kanna ¿Qué ha pasado? No sé de qué estás hablando que le ha pasado a Milk- preguntó Krilin dándome alcance

-Te diré todo en el camino Krilin….DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS – dije comenzado a correr a lado de mi esposo saliendo así del edificio donde tenía mi consultorio

* * *

- Milk ¿Dónde estás? – volví a susurrar ya aburrido de buscar a Milk por todos lados sin obtener nada ¡No era posible que no pudiese encontrarla! Conocía demasiado bien a este edifico y la había buscado en cada rincón de las oficinas sin obtener nada a cambio, lo que me faltaba revisar era el gran almacén, pero era casi imposible que ella estuviera por ahí ¿Para que iría a ese lugar? Comencé a pensar sin encontrar alguna respuesta

-Milk…por favor aparece…- susurro viendo como un arete de oro estaba tirado en el piso y la puerta de emergencia estaba abierta – Que raro…- opino extrañado mirando el objeto de lejos

Sin más me acerque al objeto para tomarlo en mis manos y revisarlo con detalle – No cabe duda esto es de Milk…- susurro mirando ahora a la puerta con extrañeza – Pero… ¿Por qué esto está abierto? ¿Acaso Milk se fue por ahí? – comencé a preguntarme nuevamente mientras me disponía a querer entrar por la salida de emergencia

- Vaya…mira a quien tengo aquí, si es Son Goku….o mejor dicho Kakaroto – logre oír decir a alguien a mis espaldas haciéndome sentir confundido

- ¿Quién eres? – susurre antes de darme la vuelta para querer mirar al hombre que me hablaba

Ni bien mire al hombre que tenía en frente, comencé a notar que estaba vestido completamente de negro y además usaba gafas haciéndome así casi imposible saber de quién se trataba

- TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIEN ERES?- pregunte impaciente debido a que este hombre me interrumpía en la búsqueda de Milk

- Vaya ¡QUE IRONICO! ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu amigo de la infancia? – comenzó a decir ese hombre de cabello café y bastante alto de una manera sarcástica y ofendida

- TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA QUIEN ERES – grite enfurecido notando recién como ese hombre se había acercado velozmente hacia mi para luego darme un puñete en la boca del estomago dejándome más que sorprendido–Co…cómo es posible que tu…- susurro cayéndome al piso debido al dolor que sentía

- Tu nunca aprendes, ya te dije muchas veces que respetaras a tus mayores – susurra burlón el hombre mientras comenzaba a pisarme las manos – Sobre todo a los que somos mas fuertes que tu…

- ¿Broly? – susurre incrédulo y adolorido después de recordar como esas palabras eran las que siempre usaba un chico que me molestaba en el colegio hace mucho tiempo

- El mismísimo…- susurra con una media sonrisa mientras me daba patadas a un lado de mi cuerpo provocándome mucho dolor – Pero mírate se nota que sigues siendo ese enclenque de siempre Kakaroto….no has cambiado para nada….

- CALLATE – susurro parándome bruscamente para devolverle el puñete en la boca del estomago – Debo de advertirte que ahora soy más fuerte que nadie y que si me derribaste solo fue porque me encontraste desprevenido

De la nada noto como una media sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de ese hombre haciéndome confundir rotundamente ¿En qué estaba pensando? Comienzo a preguntarme mientras el solo se paraba y se preparaba para querer volver a atacarme –TE DIJE QUE RESPETARAS A TUS MAYORES – grito el hombre comenzando a atacarme…comencé a esquivar puñetes y patadas que me llegaban de todo lado sin mucho problema e incluso me había dado el lujo de darle buenos golpes al hombre que deseaba atacarme, pero lo único que atormentaba mi mente era ¿Por qué me estaba atacando? ¿Qué le había hecho? Todo esto era demasiado raro y no tenía mucho tiempo como para perderlo en tonterías como lo era esta situación por lo que de un momento a otro logre derribarlo haciendo que el cayera al piso y yo siguiese de pie, sin más puse mi pie sobre su cuello para querer sacarle información

- Broly ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué te he hecho? – pregunté muy serio mientras el solo me miraba con una media sonrisa para luego escupirme el zapato

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Kakaroto, solo te diré que tenía muchas ganas de darte algunos golpes para recordar viejos tiempos….

- DEJA DE JUGAR Y DIME PORQUE ME ATACASTE – comencé a gritar enfurecido pisando con más fuerza e cuello de mi oponente…

- Jaja no pienso decírtelo Kakaroto….- vuelve a susurrar Broly haciendo que perdiese toda la paciencia que mi cuerpo pudiese tener

- ¡TE LO DIJE! – grite impaciente queriendo apretar mas fuerte su cuello con mi pie…pero antes de que eso pasase, una cosa choco con mi nuca haciéndome caer inminentemente al piso –Pero… ¿qué? – comencé a preguntarme mientras veía como unos tacos de mujer se ponían en frente de mi vista para luego solo oír un…

**No me digas que no te lo advertí Son Goku…

* * *

**

- ¡Bulma responde! – Comienzo a decir mientras tenía una mano sosteniendo el celular y la otra manejando a toda velocidad – Maldición en que mala hora no se te ocurre contestar, mujer- suelto aun más molesto mientras el semáforo continuaba en rojo

- VEGETA – de la nada comienzo a oír por parte de Bulma gritando a todo pulmón – Llámame en otro momento ahora no puedo – comenzaba a decir molesta y agitada Bulma provocándome aun más rabia, si la veía en serio que la ahorcaría

- ¿Qué NO ES MOMENTO? ¿Qué NO ES MOMENTO? – Comencé a decir enfadado mientras continuaba manejando – BULMA EL SECUESTRADOR QUE ESTABA ENLA CARCEL LAMO Y ME DIJO…-

- ¡QUE! ¿A TI TAMBIEN?- grito asombrada i novia dejándome totalmente desconcertado – Entonces te dijeron que el secuestrador es…

- El padre de Goku…- susurro serio comenzado a sentir como la sangre me hervía por la rabia que sentía – Bulma ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté dándome cuenta que ella está en Weapons Company donde seguro estaba el padre de Goku

-Estoy encerrada en mi oficina por algún motivo al parecer se dieron cuenta que lo descubrí y no puedo salir de aquí Vegeta – soltó frustrada Bulma mientras yo me quedaba asombrado

- Eso significa que…tal vez actúen hoy mismo…- dije acelerando mas el auto pasando así el semáforo – Te llamare luego Bulma...- susurré colgando así el teléfono para querer acelerar mas

Nunca había acelerado tanto en mi vida un auto como lo hacía hoy; esta vez sí que el peligro que corría Milk era demasiado peligroso que y si habían encerrado a Bulma de seguro ya habían hecho otro plan para llevarse a Milk – Ella está bajo su dominio…eso esta muy peligroso…- susurro enfadado queriendo acelerar mas; de la nada note como un auto estaba en mi carril yendo hacia el lado contrario era una vagoneta negra que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, tuve que moverme de carril para dejarla pasar porque sino un choque fuerte se daría

-¡Pero qué rayos! – grito enojado mirando como ese auto iba a toda velocidad por el carril equivocado

De repente comencé a sentir como una opresión en mi pecho sintiendo que algo no andaba bien, debía apresurarme Milk corría peligro y si no llegaba lo más antes posible tal vez seria demasiado tarde

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bienn hayyy muuchas dudas maas ¿que habra apsado con Milk y Gokuu? ¿seran ambos secuestrados? ¿que pasoo? ¿quien encerro a Bulma? ¿de donde conoce Goku a Broly? ¿La policia llegara a tiempoo? ¿la lluvia empeoraraaaa? Dioos muchaaas dudaaas que de seguro esta autora aclarara el viernes proximoo lo prometo**

**Una vez mas disculpenme por mi retraso y estefue el ultimoo palabraa **

**Muchas garcias por sus comentarioos y por favor diagnme coo slaio este capp **

**Adoroo a mis lectores SON LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO EN SERIO**

**ByE**


	36. Capítulo 36: La Amarga Realidad

**Como estan! Espero que muy bien! Disculpen que el cap llegue a tantas horas de la noche aqui en Bolivia son las 11 de la noche y en serio que me aveguenzo de haber tardado en publicar, la pobre Amorxita agradece que sea viernes ya que un dia ms en el cole no sobrevivia U_U ****AUNQUE SABEN ALGO? AMORXITA ESTA FELIIIZ en serio que las reviews que recivi del cap 35 me levantaron muuucho muchiiisimooo el animoo y en serioq ue he dado todo de mi apra que les guste este cap en serio que ME FACINARON SUS REVIEWS los quiero muuucho!**

**Un autor no es nada si no tiene lectores y me siento enserio muuuuy agradecida con los lectores que tengo SON LOS MEJORES (y aunque les suene a cliche en serio que se los digo desde el fondo de mi corazon) ****Agradesco a la gente que me tiene en favoritos, alertas y me dejan sus TAN INSENTIVANTES reviews que hacen que esta autora adore escribir:**

**Sakuken: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario en serio que me alegro saber que te haya gustado tanto que incluso me diste permiso de desaparecerme si te traia un cap como el 35 espero que este cap te deje con la boca asi :O proque pasara algo, muuuy importanteeeeee (muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo en serio que te lo agradesco) Muy pronto Amorxita traera sorpresas ;)

**Mayra: **Jaja tal como prometi este viernes la nueva contiii y muuuchas muchiiisimas gracias por seguirme tanto tiempo Mayris en serio ;) me alegra leerte y espero que este cap te emocione ;) (lee la descripsion de abajo luego de que termines con el cap porque hay una pequeña informacion de lo que vendra el siguiente viernes) ^_^ thanks x tu review

**Jessiede: **Jaja muuchas frutas y verduras y las que mas le encantan a Michy son las lechugas, tomates y Sandias ^_^jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el cap 35 y espero que este te sorprenda tal vez esta vez quieras 2 galletas? jejejejeje (muchas gracias por tu apoyo en serio ^_^ Amorxita esta agradecida :D)

**Raquel: **Cap 35 muy picanteeeee entonces el 36 estara ¿Impactante? O.o pasara algoo muuuy relevante Raque y espero que te guste ^_^ (Muchas gracias por tu review me levanto muuucho la ganas de escribir, porque el punto de los autores es que el lector se enganche con la historia no?) Jejeje entonces no puedo decepsionar a mi lectora no? Jejeje muy pronto habran maaas sorpresitaaas ^_^

**Anónimo: **Este cap si que dejara a mas de uno con la boca :O Michy se esforzo apra dejarlo asi ^_^espero que continue yendo por el camnio del bien y haga que a mis lectores les encante la histoia (muchas garcias por decir que voy bien ) Amorxita yaesta ecribiendo e cap 37 por la emocion ^_^

**: **Como tas! muuchas garcia por tus 5 reviews en serio que me alegra que me estes dejando en cada cap review y pue si jajaja creo que me encanta interrumpir en momentos claves (Creo que soy muy mala) jajajajaja espero que los proximos caps te sigan gustando ^_^

**Mari 3304: **(Amorxita traga salida pesadamente) Si Michy viviese en la misma ciudad de Mari estaria ¿Donde? U_U´ en el cielo O.o (comienza a asustarse) Amorxita esta tecleando mas y maaaas jajaja y con cada amenaza de Mari ella continua tecleando y tecleando mas y maaas (ojala que el latigo no me llegue) Jejej Mari espero que este cap te guste muucho y te aconsejo leer la descripsion de abajo pues habra detalles de proximo cap O.O Que sera? Ojala Mari no use el latigo con la pobre autora

**La-Gran-Milk: **Me ENCANTA ENCATA ESTE REVIEW en serioo que siii ^O^ lo mas lindoo que le puede suceder a una autora es que su lector diga que le gusta su historia 2 veces en la misma linea ^O^ Amorcxita esta feliiiz por eso muuy pronto traera maaaas sorpresitaaaas en serio que siiiii ^O^

**Este cap es la preparacion para lo que se vendra en el cap 37 (leer la descripcion de abajo para saber a lo que me refiero)**

**Sin mucho mas Amorxita les deja el cap 36 a sus queridos lectores que titula:**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 36: La Amarga Realidad**

.

.

.

Krilin y yo quedamos completamente atontados al ver como toda la gran avenida y alrededor de Weapons Company estaba bloqueada por la policía con barras gigantes que impedían los pasos de civiles curiosos; de repente pude ver a la mamá de Milk Azura Duval hablando con alguien que parecía ser Yamcha muy a lo lejos por lo que sin dudar y señalándoselo a mi esposo ambos nos dirigimos hacia lo que era una conversación muy desesperada por ver la cara de la señora Azura

- No puedo creer que ese maldito de Bardock haya sido el verdadero secuestrador, Dios mío mi hija- comenzó a decir completamente angustiada y dolida la señora Azura mientras yo y Krilin nos acercábamos cada vez más a la conversación

- Tranquilícese señora Azura…yo personalmente me encargare de encontrarlo, se lo juro por mi vida- dijo muy frustrado Yamcha aunque con un tono valeroso para darle confianza a la mamá de Milk

- No deberías de hacer promesas tan difíciles Yamcha…- solté algo molesta al ver que Yamcha tal vez estaba perdiendo tiempo al hablar con Azura

- Kanna…Krilin- susurra algo asombrado Yamcha mirándome a mí y a Krilin en frente de el – Me temo decirles que…

- DIGANME LO ATRAPARON – pregunté sin querer oír mas detalles, estaba demasiado preocupada y de seguro no era la única Yamcha lo expresaba todo con su cara…esa preocupación y frustración que me mostraba solo me hacia sentir que mis mayores temores tal vez si hubiesen ocurrido – RESPONDEME – vuelvo a gritar tratando de sacarle algo de información

El sonido de una mano haciendo un puño se hizo notar, haciendo que yo notase como Yamcha comenzaba a temblar y a contenerse de lo que sentía a través de ese puño – Se la llevaron…- susurro suavemente haciendo que mi esposo y yo abriéramos la boca del asombro; Azura Duval estaba en una peor situación que Yamcha, pues a oír que se habían llevado a su hija nuevamente volvió a caer en llanto sin poder tener consuelo – MALDICION LLEGAMOS TARDE…- comenzó a gritar por su desesperación Yamcha haciendo notar en su rostro unas cuantas lágrimas que de seguro expresaban toda su frustración

- Milk…- susurre cayendo de rodillas secamente sintiendo como comenzaba a gritar y a llorar con tantas fuerzas que incluso cualquiera diría que me estaba muriendo en vida – MILK– comencé a gritar sin querer contenerme todo lo que sentía; notaba como mucha gente me miraba alrededor con pena y tristeza y yo aun así continuaba con mi llanto desenfrenado – MILK POR DIOS PORQUE ELLA…MILK

- Kanna amor por favor tranquilízate…- susurro Krilin agachándose para luego abrazarme y acariciarme suavemente la espalda para que pudiese calmarme – Te puedo asegurar que la encontraremos…Son Bardock no podrá salir de Boston para nada así que tranquilízate…

- Yamcha…- pronunció alguien a lo lejos que se iba a cercando a Yamcha para querer decirle algo, al ver quien era la persona pude ver que era Piccolo con una cara bastante preocupada y seria

- ¿Qué pasa Piccolo?- preguntó Yamcha muy apagadamente queriendo oír lo que su compañero trataba de decirle

- Son Goku y Bulma Brief también han desaparecido…no sabemos nada de ellos- soltó sin más Piccolo dejándonos a todos en un silencio bastante largo y sofocante

- Ni Goku…y tampoco Bulma se encuentran en el edificio…- susurro preocupado Krilin al oír lo que Piccolo estaba diciendo

- Lamento decirles que no…al parecer ellos también han desaparecido…- soltó Piccolo bastante preocupado y serio – Cabe la posibilidad de que hayan tratado de intervenir en el secuestro de Milk…

- Y se los llevaron…- susurro suavemente Azura Duval mientras todos mirábamos atentos a Piccolo

- Me temo que esa situación sería demasiado lejana señora Duval…se ha encontrado restos de sangre en el edificio…esto nos da una idea de que tal vez uno de ellos haya sido herido…. Y si ha sido así lo más probable es que a estas horas ellos esten ya…

- No…- susurro dolido Krilin tratando de calmarse aun a lado mío - No puede ser Piccolo ellos…ellos son Bulma Brief y Son Goku…no ellos no pueden estar…

* * *

Abrí lentamente mis ojos sintiendo aun como todo estaba borroso y confuso para mi, una gran opresión en mi cuerpo y mente comenzaron a atormentarme…sentía mucho dolor y adormecimiento no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni que había pasado, sentía que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, no podía explicarlo era algo extraño como si hace mucho que no hubiese sido yo

- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurro a la nada hablando mas para mí que a cualquier otra cosa sin vida que pudiese estar ahí…me sentía extraña no sabía como sentirme. Comencé a agarrarme fuertemente de la frente comenzado a sentir como mi cabeza estaba vendada y de cómo un montón de heridas y moretones estaban adornando mi cuerpo de una manera espantosa asustándome.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – comencé a decirme eufórica mirándome las manos asustada y frustrada…estaba histérica y preocupada, no entendía que sentía – Dios lo último que recuerdo es que… ¡DIOS MI CABEZA! – comencé a decir mientras trataba de agarrarme con fuerza todo mi cráneo y cerraba los ojos desesperada…este dolor es tan…frustrante Dios ¡QUE SE ACABE! – Grite dolida apretando con más fuerza a mi cabeza – No recuerdo muy bien...recuerdo simplemente que…dos hombres desconocidos y el padre de Goku me tenían rodeada en Weapons Company y que el… ¡HAY MI CABEZA! – volví a gritar sintiendo como cada vez aquel dolor se intensificaba y hacia que me sintiese mas asustada

Aquella sensación de miedo e incertidumbre que me estaba dominando estaba llegando al punto que deseaba sacarme la cabeza para olvidarme de aquel dolor, no quería saber que pasaba sentía mucho miedo y opresión – PORQUE ME DUELE TANTO – continua gritando sintiendo como me desvanecía en el piso.

Comencé a abrir y entreabrir los ojos sin poder ver bien donde me encontraba, todo estaba confuso, todo daba vueltas, todo pensamiento comenzaba a traer algo….poco a poco comencé a cerrar mis ojos tratando de evitar aquel dolor que me estaba atormentando sentía que cerrándolos tal vez pudiese dejar de sentirlo pero…

**-OJOS ABIERTOS-**

- Te amo, te amo tanto que no sé si me podre despegar alguna vez de ti

- Milk…yo también te amo, te amo tanto eres mi vida, créeme desde el día que te conocí no ha habido segundo que no piense en ti Milk…

- Goku por favor si esto es un sueño no me despiertes nunca

- No habrá nadie ni nada que nos separe…nunca

- Con que este a lado tuyo no me importa donde estemos

-Quiere que me vaya a Francia por dos años

_- ¿Debes irte a Francia por dos años_? ¿Por qué me quiere separar de ti?

- Milk no llores

- Debes ir…debes hacer ese viaje de dos años

-Pero Milk…

- Te esperare estos dos años sin importar lo que pase…te amo Goku

- Quiero ser tuya esta noche ¡es lo que más deseo! Quiero ser tuya justo aquí y ahora

- Puede ser que por tu lado no haya ningún problema pero por el mío si Milk, después de lo que paso esta noche me doy cuenta que no puedo ¡no quiero separarme de ti!

- ¡Te juro! Que ni bien vuelva de Francia no descansare hasta que me des el "si acepto"

- Te juro amor eterno

– Milk… ¡No te quiero dejar aquí sola! ¡No deseo decirte adiós!

- No es un adiós Goku…es un hasta luego, en dos años ambos estaremos de nuevo juntos…te esperare…lo juro

**-OJOS CRISTALINOS-**

- Hagas lo que hagas Vegeta no lograras que me fije en ti…mi corazón solo le pertenece a él…Son Goku

– NO ME DEJES CUANDO TE NECESITO MAS QUE NUNCA

– Milk…te odio, no me pidas volver a ser tu amiga, tú ya no existes para mí

- ¡POR FAVOR!… ¡SUELTENME!… ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!... ¡TENGAN PIEDAD!

– No saldrás nunca de esta casa hasta que aceptes ser mía ¿me oíste?

– Nunca de los nunca aceptare ser suya, el único para mi es Goku ¿me oyó? Solo el…

– TE DIJE QUE NO TE GUSTARIA VERME IRACUNDO

- Respóndeme lo que te pregunte Milk…. ¿ESE BEBE ES DE GOKU?

- SI GOKU ES EL PADRE, ES EL UNICO HOMBRE AL QUE ME HE ENTREGADO ASI QUE AUNQUE TE DUELA ESTE BEBE QUE LLEVO DENTRO ES DE EL

- Eres demasiado astuto Junanago….demasiado diría yo pero sabes tienes razón lleva a Milk a su habitación cúrala….

- Tranquila…ya paso todo

- Muchas gracias Jun…

- Esta sociedad solo ayudara a los que hayan nacido en su círculo, mientras que la gente como yo no recibirá nada y peor ganara…por eso odio a todo lo que tenga que ver con la sociedad TU sociedad

- No todo es así de injusto…si lograra salir de aquí Jun te juraría que acabaría con esa La injusticia de la gente que ha sido olvidada, la injusticia de las mentes muertas, La injusticias de este mundo, tu injusticia…

- ¡ES UN NIÑO! FELICIDADES ES UN NIÑO MUY FUERTE MILK LO HICISTE BIEN

- GOHAN…AL IGUAL QUE EL ABUELITO DE TU PAPA…TU TE LLAMARAS GOHAN

- Termina con Goku o matare al bebe

- "Perdóname Goku" Ya no significas nada para mi Goku, creíste que podría esperarte 2 años, ya no me interesas…encontré ya a alguien más y el es mucho mejor que tu

- BARDOCK ¡Por favor te lo imploro devuélveme a mi hijo! ¡No te lo lleves te lo suplico! ¡Mi Hijo Bardock devuélvemelo!

- Al parecer se deshizo de él… ¡Milk perdóname! ¡No pude protegerte ni a ti ni a él! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

- Mi vida ya no tiene sentido…perdí a mi hijo y perdí a Goku para siempre…. ¡PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON ESTE DOLOR!

- No permitiré que él se salga con la suya…ambos escaparemos de aquí mañana por la mañana…ya he podido comunicarme con la policía

- VUELVAN AQUÍ MALDITOS

- Milk…ya no llores…eres aun más hermosa cuando sonríes además de que eres la mujer más valiente que haya podido conocer; por eso… no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…TE AMO

- No me dejes, te suplico por lo que más quieras…JUN NO ME DEJES PO FAVOR RESISTE… ¡JUN!

**-MONTON DE LÁGRIMAS-**

– Si no quieren ver muerta a su hijita señores Duval será mejor que me traigan un auto y paralicen en este momento a la policía

- ¡No le hagan caso! este hombre solo sigue ordenes, el verdadero jefe de todo esto es…

- ¡MALDITA CIERRA LA BOCA!

- ¡MILK!

- Miren ya abrió los ojos

-Qui... ¿quiénes son? Milk? Quien es Milk?

- Doctor, Milk ha perdido su memoria, pero y que hay el otro asunto

- Me temo señora, que no hay rastros, sobre el otro asunto

- Milk…ese es tu nombre…Milk Duval

- Me llamo Bulma Brief y desde ahora seré tu mejor amiga ¿estás de acuerdo? Aunque para mí tus eres como mi hermanita menor

**-MANO EN EL PECHO-**

- Dime que estoy soñando y que no tengo a Milk Duval justo al frente mío

- Tú…tú eres Goku

- Tu y el eran algo más que amigos Milk fueron novios… si Son Goku y Milk Duval…hacían linda pareja

- se que te llamas Goku y que fuimos pareja pero…no sé nada mas

-¿Pareja? si éramos pareja ¿y sabes qué? fue el mayor error de mi vida

- Pues querida Milk soy nadie más y nadie menos que Vegeta Kozlov, mi corazón siempre te perteneció a ti, te amo Milk ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si quiero

- ¿Qué te crees? Milk es mi novia…Milk solo le enseñare quien es el más fuerte aquí

– ¿Tú y Milk son novios?

– Así es, ayer ambos nos declaramos nuestro amor por el otro y pues ahora nos ves aquí

– Felicitaciones a ambos espero que sean felices

- Si me estas siguiendo no es una broma

**-DOLOR-**

- ¿yo? ¿Siguiéndote? Milk ya no soy un chico de universidad, ya no me interesas

– si es que estas con mi amigo Vegeta…además debo de decir que se ven muy bien juntos

- Tú… ¿tú trabajaras aquí?

- Así es Milk déjame presentarte al joven Son Goku el representante de Weapons Company

- Aquí no necesitamos formalidades Azura todos nos conocemos aquí

- Parece que sigo siendo de su agrado señora Duval

- Además de vivir en el mismo piso, también tendremos que soportarnos en el trabajo, eso sí es suerte ¿no Milk?

- Buenos días Bardock

- Pero vaya, Azura tu hija esta tal y como la recuerdo no ha cambiado

– no te preocupes no te hare problemas dentro de nuestro trabajo, yo no mezclo problemas sentimentales con trabajo

– yo no sé a qué te refieres con problemas sentimentales

- Hola bebe… es la primera vez que tengo un bebe en mis brazos…debo de admitirlo esta sensación es muy linda es… ¿es tu hijo?

- a ¡no! es mi hermano su nombre es Dan

**-NEGACIÓN-**

- QUE HACES VETE, SUELTA ESA LLAVE, VETE ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Algo de lo que espero no arrepentirme

- Milk tu y yo nos amábamos ¿qué te pasa? tú eras mi vida, lo eras todo para mi, nunca hice algo malo como para que me terminaras aún así lo hiciste Milk respóndeme, explícame porque terminaste conmigo Milk necesito saberlo, te necesito y aunque mi orgullo me impida perdonarte tú sigues siendo la única para mi…Milk yo…yo te quiero de vuelta…te amo

- Poséeme

- Si logro descubrir quien fue tu secuestrador y que esa persona entre a la cárcel, te casaras conmigo sin objeción

- ¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad Goku?

- Tu secuestro…tu amnesia…Milk Dios me siento como el estúpido más grande del mundo ¿Cómo pude dejarte, abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas? y lo peor de todo era que volví de Francia odiándote ¡No me merezco nada!

– Goku quiero que me hagas tuya…quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero que sepas que yo te perdono

**-MUCHAS MÁS LÁGRIMAS-**

– Milk tal vez te parezca algo rápido pero… Milk… ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

-Goku…acepto…

- Esta vez nadie nos podrá separar

**-GRITO DESESPERADO-**

* * *

- Hemos mandado por todos lados a gente a buscar a Son Bardock el no podrá huir de Boston, y tenemos a cualquier avión en la mira, todo está muy bien vigilado Comandante Roshi – susurra Dende uno de los policías mas novatos mientras Roshi se quedaba ahí mirándonos a todos

- Entonces comencemos con al búsqueda de Milk Duval, Bulma Brief y Goku Son…es imposible que desaparezcan de Boston todos tienen que estar cerca…- susurro muy angustiado Roshi mientras todos lo mirábamos mas atentos

- Roshi…te suplico que pongan todo de ustedes para encontrarla…Azura y yo ya no soportaríamos volver a perderla, no otra vez – comenzó a decir el padre de Milk al borde del llanto

- Tranquilícese…- susurre tratando de calmar al señor Duval –Milk es muy fuerte y de seguro les volverá a hacer pelea a los secuestradores ella de seguro no se dará por vencida señor Duval se lo puedo asegurar

- Kanna…muchas gracias- susurra aun triste el señor Duval, logrando una sonrisa por mi parte

Nadie estaba bien en el grupo donde estábamos, Yamcha estaba completamente frustrado tratando de buscar alguna manera de poder calmarse pero nada funcionaba, Krilin estaba mucho peor que yo, pues si las teorías de los policías eran ciertas lo más seguro hubieses sido que Goku o Bulma hubiesen sido heridos y llevados por los secuestradores para luego ser asesinados, Azura Duval estaba devastada no podía formular siquiera alguna palabra y de seguro sus nervios estaban destrozados por completo, Piccolo estaba bastante preocupado tratando de comunicarse con las trancas de las ciudades preguntando si había alguna novedad, el Comandante Roshi estaba demasiado ocupado dando órdenes de un lado a otro y por si fuera poco yo estaba ahí sin hacer nada maldiciéndome por no ser de gran ayuda y por sobretodo no haber podido salvar a mi amiga…

* * *

Ya había llegado hasta lo máximo que había podido con mi auto que era a dos cuadras de lo que era Weapons Company al parecer ya toda la policía había reaccionado y esperaba que ya hubiesen atrapado al padre de Goku a tiempo

- Si han trancado todo debe ser porque lo tienen y de seguro ya dejaran transitar las calles…al menos eso espero – dije aun corriendo a través de las calles para llegar al edificio de Weapons Company

Continúe con mi carrera durante un buen tiempo ya que mucha gente se había puesto alrededor del edifico para ver que había pasado y si ya se liberaría a las calles, mientras corría con el traje y miraba a mi alrededor veía como muchos policías comenzaban a señalar una que otra calle y todos ellos estaban muy movilizados, debía llegar cuanto antes al edificio, si bien no me equivocaba Bulma estaba encerrada en una de las oficinas del edificio y debía ir a liberarla cuanto antes, después de un rato llegué a las barras que había puesto la policía para que los civiles ya no entrasen y con la mirada traté de buscar a alguien que me reconociese y me permitiese entrar

- Rayos…no hay nadie – susurré entre dientes mirando de un lado a otro – Bueno tengo prisa así que tendré que pasar por la barras- me dije antes de querer para por debajo de la barra que me impedía el paso al edificio

- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo señor? – pregunto un policía bigotudo que me miraba curioso mientras yo lo miraba bien altanero

- ¿Qué qué hago? – pregunte altanero pasando por completo la barra anti civiles – Quiero ir a ese edificio porque mi novia está encerrada en una de las oficinas y me pidió que la saque, así que gusano déjame pasar – ordene autoritariamente viendo como el policía se ponía en frente mío impidiéndome el paso

- Lo siento señor usted no tiene la autorización para pasar mas allá de esta barra, me temo que tendrá que volver – susurro algo temeroso el hombre notando como le dirigía yo la mirada

- ¿Qué no entiendes que mi novia está ahí? – pregunte tratando de contenerme ante aquel hombre

- Pues señor usted no puede pasar son órdenes del Comandante – susurró ya mas asustado el hombre haciendo que perdiese por completo la paciencia

-EL COMANDANTE ROSHI ME CONOCE ADEMAS DE QUE DEBO SACAR A MI NOVIA DEL EDIFICIO NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO ¡TE ESTOY INFORMANDO! – grite eufórico haciendo a un lado al policía corriendo hacía el edificio

- ALERTA A PASADO UN CIVIL – comenzó a gritar el policía tirado en el suelo mientras yo corría con más fuerzas notando que otros comenzaban a seguirme tratando de arraparme

- DETENGASE SEÑOR ETA ES UN AREA PROHIBIDA- comenzó a decir uno de los policías que me seguían haciendo que me detuviese lleno de furia

- Escúchenme muy bien policías ineptos – hable altaneramente mientras los policías me miraban asombrados – Yo tengo mis contactos en la policía y si quiero puedo pasar por aquí así que no son nadie para detenerme – dije queriendo moverme, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo note como otros policía me tomaban de las muñecas comenzado a llevarme al lado contrario del que debía ir

- ¿Pero que rayos hacen? ¿Tienen idea de quién soy? – comencé a preguntar amenazadoramente mientras los policías me miraban aburridos

- Pues no, no lo sabemos por eso lo estamos sacando señor- respondió uno de los hombres que me agarraban haciéndome enfurecer

-SUELTENME MI NOVIA ESTA DENTRO MALDITOS INSECTOS SUELTENME – comencé a gritar como loco tratando de ir por el lado contrario

- ¿Vegeta? – logre oír de la nada notando como una mujer rubia me miraba asombrada

- ¿Kanna? – pregunté asombrado notando que los policías miraban la escena asustados

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hiciste para que te estén llevando hacia la barra? – preguntó curiosa la rubia mientras yo la miraba ofendido

- Estos hombres no me dejan ir al edificio, Bulma está encerrada en una de las oficinas y no puede salir de ahí – susurre molesto notando como Kanna miraba autoritariamente a los policías para luego decir

- ¡Suelten a este hombre! Yo lo conozco y por si no lo sabían es el dueño del West Bank así que muéstrenle su respeto – después de decir eso los policías me miraron completamente pálidos soltándome sin ninguna objeción diciendo entre "Lo sentimos mucho" a un "Por favor no nos guarde rencor"

- Gusanos fuera de mi vista – susurre haciendo que todos los policías se fueran

- ¿Bulma está encerrada en una de las oficinas del edificio? – preguntó de la nada Kanna mirándome de reojo

- Pues así parece…- respondí mirándola yo ahora fijamente – Bulma me dijo que alguien la encerró

- ¿Pero por qué, qué paso? – pregunto Kanna mirándome completamente asombrada y desesperada

- Porque te pones así – pregunté dudoso mirando como Kanna comenzaba a temblar

- Mas bien Bulma está a salvo…pero y Goku ¿Acaso el también podría estar encerrado en una de las oficinas? - comenzó a preguntare Kanna tratando de que yo le diese alguna respuesta

- Pues sinceramente yo…

- KANNA aquí estas…- susurro un viejo que se acercaba ambos rápidamente haciéndome reconocerlo rápidamente

-¡Comandante Roshi! – salude mirando al viejo

- Vaya las noticias vuelan rápido ¿Tú también ya llegaste Vegeta? – preguntó el Comandante Roshi mirándome asombrado pues en realidad

- ¡Señor Roshi! – comenzó de la nada a gritar un chico de piel verde muy parecido a otro que conocía a acercarse rápidamente con una cara bastante preocupada y dolida

- Que deseas Dende ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo inmediatamente el Comandante Roshi viendo al chico acercarse más a él

- Me temo que tengo muy malas noticias señor…- susurro Dende cansado tratando de formular mas palabras

- ¿Malas Noticias? ¿A qué te refieres? – comenzó a preguntar bastante preocupada Kanna tratando de sacar alguna palabra del chico Dende

- Se trata de Son Goku…- susurra Dende bastante preocupado

- ¿SOBRE GOKU? DIME ¿QUE PASA CON EL? – pregunté bastante preocupado mirando a ese tal Dende con cara de miedo

- Su auto fue identificado en la carretera oeste de Boston señor- susurro preocupado el chico de piel verde mientras todos lo mirábamos esperando a que dijera más

- ¿Y qué paso? RESPONDE – grito alterada Kanna esperando a que el chico dijera algo

- El auto exploto por motivos desconocidos y al parecer su conductor Son Goku murió en la explosión ya que se encontró al cadáver en los restos del auto junto a sus papeles de identificación, no hay duda Son Goku murió hace 15 minutos aproximadamente

Ni bien termine de oír aquella noticia sentí como mi espalda comenzaba a sentir una oleada de frio tan intenso que creí que me encontraba en una nevera, todo el ambiente se congelo dejándonos a todos los presentes con caras tan indescriptibles que cualquiera juraría que habíamos entado en estado de Shock

- Kakaroto…esta muerto…- susurre quedando completamente atónito sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bien :O :O Dios mio Goku! T_T no! porqueeeee buaaaaa maldito Bardock! lo odioooo Buaaaa buaaaaaaa dios mio Milk ya recordo todo! Ya lo recordo pero ¿como? ¿Donde esta ella? ¿Goku ha muerto? ¿Quien encerro a Bulma? ¿ Bardock que ha pasado con el? ¿Dan y Amanda donde estan? ¿El tan querido Dan es e hijo perdido o en el hermanastro? **

**Dios mioo el cap 37 si que estara muuuy cargado y creanme que se emocionaran con el muuucho**

**Tal vez este cap ha sido el resumen de la histroia de la manera mas corta en lo que respecta a la relacion de Goku y Milk espero que les haya gustado ^O^**

**Como siempre mucha gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos que hacen que esta autora se esfuerce ^_^ son geniales y espero con ansias saber que les parecio este cap diganme ¿Les gusta como esta tomando el rumbo la historia? ¿O sera que Anorxita deberia de ser perseguida por una multitud alterada tal como Mari3304 describiria con gusto? ^_^ jejeje espero que les haya gustado el cap que el siguiente titulara **

Capítulo 37: La injusticia de MI mente olvidada

**que casualmente es parecido al titulo de la obra porque sera? **

**Sii! Tal ves el cap 37 sea lo que todos han estado esperando desde que comensaron a leer mi fic (Que emocion no?) muchos misterios se resolveran y las sorpresas iran aumentando mas y maaas, ¿El final esta cerca? **

**jejeje cuidense muuucho **

**ByE **


	37. Capítulo 37: La Injusticia de mi Mente O

**Hola a todooos! Lamento aparecerme con un dia de retraso y a pocos minutos de la media noche del sabado lo siento muuucho, pero es que estuve retocando este cap para que quede mas dramatico y les vaya a gustar, tal como lo prometi este cap estar impactante y dejara mas de uno con la boca abiertaaa lo rpoetooo ;) (les cuento que estoy rengando pues ya huce mi descipcion pero se cancelo debido al inteeer ya estoy cansada pues al hacer is comentrios taro mas o menos una hora) U_U au asi esta autora terminara sus comentarios solo como ella lo sabe haceeer**

**Muchas gracias tooodos mis fieles lectores que me siguen siempre y que me han apoyado en todo momento en serio! ^_^ son los mejores!**

**Jessiede:** Mis condolencia por tus uñas en serio que lo lamento muuuchooo Amorxita pagara tus uñas portisas (no mentira!) Jeje pues bueno y es que como lo dije el anterior cap estaria de impactant epor lo que apra este mi querida lectora te recomiendo que alejes toood objeto punzocortante que estuviese cerca tuyo Ok? Jajaj ya que malaaa solo bromeoo espero que te gusteee muucho esta caaap en seriooo!

**Sakuken:** Dioos te hice caer de la silla ioos me diculpo por esoo en serio (Amorxita te pasate) jejejeje me lñegra mucho saber que hayas disfrutado e anterior cap que este estara aun mas sorprendenteee, sobe Goku ( se cierra la boca) Si esoo me cierro la boquitaaa, jeje me gustoo muucho tu review pues lograr esa impresion era lo que queria en seriooo ^_^

**La-Gran-Milk:** Siii Amorxita es muuy mala hace sufrir a sus lectores y muy sadica (wuajajaja) O.O mi querida lectoraaa espero que el cap anterior te haya gustado y si fue asii no e que opinaras de este que espero haya salido coo queriaa en seriooo ^_^ me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo desde hace ya tiempo muchas gracias por ser fiel ;) Michy te lo agradece de corazon querida lectora ^_^

**Raquel:** Raque me alegra leerte siempree y como siempre me encantaaan muuucho tus reviews son muy "levanta animooos" ^_^ muchas gracias por la felicitacion y eso es lo que hace a una autora buena (los lectores hacen a la autora) muchas gracias por tu apoyo y como te dije el 35 fue picante, el 36 impactante y el 37 el que tooodos esperabann eso es mas que seguro ^_^

**PrincessaMilkDbz:** Michy-chan no tiene la culpa de que su maestra Shomi sama no tenga inspiracion apra darle lo prometido (su oro) por eso Amorxita tuvo que tomar medidas extremas pues Shomi sama no cumplio con su contrato en la fecha limite asi que Michy no tiene miedoooo( comienza a hacer puños comenzando a hacerse las luchadoras) Vamoos Shomi Michy no tiene miedo (comienza a reirse como una lunatica chocandose de la nada con la mesa a lado suyo) AUUUU eso doliooo pero aunque haya sido una amenazaa Michy cumplira lo prometidooo ;) Na menitraa shomi sama muchas garcias por tus reviews ;)

**Panecita-san:** NUEVA LECTORA NUEVA LECTORA (comienza a gritar como loca Michy saltando con muucha alegriaaa) Dioos Michy esta muuy agardecidaa con tus 2 hermosos reviews en serio que me alasgate muuchoo (comienza a llorar de felicidad) Nunca nadie me habia dicho que habia creado su cuenta solo para poderme comentar en serio estoy muuy agradecida contigoo tu felicitacion y tus lindos reviews me hacen la autora mas feliiz del mundo en serio y como dije antes el autor no es nada sin lectores fielees yo los tengo a toodos ustedeees muuchas graciaaas ;) en serioo espero que te guste muucho este caaap ;)

**Mari3304:** (Michy se pone toda una armadura antes de leer el comentario de una de sus mas grandes y fieles lectoras Mari3304 junto a un casco a prueba de todo que impedira que la lastimen) Al acabr el comentarios e queda embobada O.O no logre escapar de mi huida a deshierto del Sahara siquieraa, Michy ya sabe como se siente los autores como Kishimoto (autor de Naruto) pues si no da lgo quelos fans quieren sufreen ñas consecuencias NO ME HAGAS DAÑOOO comienza a suplicar mirando como es revocdo por un Vegeta y Mari3304 maquiavelicos AMORXITA SE PORTARA BIEN susurra . Na mentiraaa jajaj Mari cada vez me sorprendes maas con tus reviews son muuuy claros en lo que los lectores quieren ;) jejej siento mucho lo de tu inteer es horrendo cuando eso pasa yo vivo algo similar este inter esta lento ¬¬ y se cortaaa! Jajaj auna si espero que puedas leer este capq ue esta de fabul y saber que te parecio okis? ^_^

**:** Hola querida lectoraa eres genial al dejarme en cada cap un review en serio te lo agradesco muucho eso significa muucho para mii enseriooo! Como me peugntaste n un rview estoy cursando e ultimo año de cole el proximo recien sera universidad tu en que año va? Jejeje espero que estes disrutando muucho de la hsitoria que te agrego un cap mas ;)

**Bueno tras agradecer a mis queridos lectores que dejan sus comentarios, tambien deseo agaradecer a los que me tienen en favoritos, alertas, amigos, etc los quieroo muchoo son los mejoreees (lo digo desde el fondo de mi coraozooon) Ahora sii el tan esperado cap 37 que los dejara de seguro...(bueno ustedes lean ^_^)**

* * *

.

.

_Alguna vez nos juramos un amor eterno…_

_¡Nadie podría separarnos! Amor todo era demasiado perfecto, hasta que…te tuviste que ir…_

_Lo admito estuve de acuerdo con eso, sabía que era por tu bien y si yo te lo impedía jamás me lo perdonaría…_

_Pero Goku…_

_Nunca pudimos darnos cuenta que el peligro estaba tan cerca de nosotros…_

_Tu padre…tu padre fue el que me separo de ti y nos quito al fruto de nuestro amor, Gohan…no se qué es de él ahora, no quiero pensar en que nos lo hayan quitado para siempre, pero tal vez esa es la dura realidad. _

_Goku… ¡Deseo tenerte aquí conmigo! ¡Por favor! ….vuelve a mí ¡Te necesito!…Siento que mi mundo poco a poco se apaga y si no te tengo conmigo entonces ¿Para qué quiero vivir? _

_Tal vez esta sea mi despedida Goku, perdóname por ser tan débil pero en esta situación trate de ser valiente hasta lo último…jamás le pertenecí a otro hombre mas que a ti así que, moriré siendo solo de ti, Goku te amo mucho y perdóname por dejarte ahora solo…_

_Por siempre tuya Milk Duval_

.

.

En la escena solo se puede ver a alguien entre las sombras leyendo aquel pedazo de papel para luego doblarlo hasta un diminuto papel y guardarlo en su bolsillo, se oyen algunos pasos en el cuarto y es solo una vela la que ilumina el lugar, una puerta se cierra y es silencio ahora lo único que invade al ambiente…

* * *

**Capítulo 37: La Injusticia de mi Mente Olvidada**

- Suficiente…- susurre suavemente tocándome aun la cabeza – Por favor ya basta…

Me encontraba aun echada en el piso sin poder sentir por competo a mi cuerpo mas los recuerdos que ya había olvidado hace mucho continuaban pasando por mi cabeza de una manera tan desgarradora y dolorosa que deseaba poder sacarlos de mi mente.

No comprendía del todo bien lo que recordaba, más sabia muy bien que el corazón me lastimaba cada vez que recordaba alguna escena, pero la que más me lastimaba era…

- Gohan…- susurre tocándome el pecho dolorosamente para luego bajar mi brazo hacia la zona de mi vientre y acariciarlo suavemente – Te tuve en mi vientre durante 9 meses…y luego nos separaron – cierro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como mi garganta volvía a hacerse un nudo tan fuerte que sentía que ya no podría respirar – Hijito…te olvide durante todo este tiempo… ¿Qué clase de madre soy? – Solo siento como un montón de lágrimas continúan cayendo sin querer cesar mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre – Gohan…mi Gohan… ¡DONDE ESTAS!- grito eufórica comenzando a darme puños en el pecho y arrastrarme por el suelo - ¡GOHAN….DONDE ESTAS…HIJO! – no podía contenerme solo sentía como cada vez aquel dolor que tenia tanto tiempo oprimido salía dejándome más débil cada vez.

Solo logro dejar caer secamente las manos al piso quedando mi vista frente al techo de donde me encontraba…durante mucho tiempo no hice nada, me limite a mirar al techo dejando que los recuerdos continuaran atormentándome y revelándome tantas preguntas que había tenido anteriormente.

* * *

- Kakaroto…esta muerto…- soltó dolidamente Vegeta dejándome a mí también en la misma situación

-No puede ser…Goku…- susurre tapándome la boca debido a la angustia que comenzaba a sentir – No puede ser…- mi cuerpo ya no podía resistirlo más, tenía una gran mezcla de emociones que seguro explotarían en cualquier momento; solo deseaba poder contenerme algo mas aunque los temblores y respiros agitados me decían que en cualquier momento caería en la locura

- Kanna tranquilízate…- susurra el Comandante Roshi comenzando a darme palmaditas en la espalda –DENDE LLAMA A KRILIN INMEDIATAMENTE- ordena el hombre haciendo que el policía joven corriera a toda velocidad

Durante un largo tiempo nadie pronuncio nada y nos quedamos en un silencio tan amargo y tan oprimido que deseaba romperlo, pero ninguna palaba salía de mi boca, mi voz estaba ahogada y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿ES CIERTO LO QUE DENDE ME ACABA DE DECIR COMANDANTE ROSHI? – grito desesperadamente Piccolo de la nada haciendo que todos los que estábamos ahí lo viéramos con una cara que lo confirmaba todo – No puede ser…- susurra Piccolo después de un rato quedando boquiabierta – Goku…él no…no puede estar muerto…- solo se limita a ponerse cabizbaja comenzando a temblar al igual que yo

- Esta tormenta lo predestinaba…- susurra de la nada Yamcha acercándose a nuestro grupo – Hoy sería un día lleno de desgracias…Milk, Goku… ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? – comienza a decir triste Yamcha al borde del llanto.

- Kanna…- oigo de la nada a mis espaldas notando que era mi esposo el que ahora me abrazaba fuertemente, nadie podía negármelo el estaba aun mas peor que yo….su mejor amigo estaba muerto

- Krilin…- susurro devolviéndole el abrazo sintiendo como era yo ahora la que consolaba a mi esposo acariciándole de la espalda – Lo siento tanto Krilin…

- ¿Por qué mi amigo Kanna? ¿Qué hizo Goku para merecerse esto? ¿POR QUE? – Krilin estaba destrozado, y eso también me destrozaba, no me sentía bien otra vez habíamos llegado tarde…

Todos nos quedamos cabizbajas y en un silencio total expresando como nuestras lagrimas salían superficialmente o internamente. Vegeta se había dado la vuelta para no mostrarse así mismo, de seguro su orgullo le impedía mostrarse llorando por su amigo delante de todos nosotros y como él estaban también Piccolo y Yamcha quienes solo bajaron su cabeza y cerraron fuertemente los ojos. El Comandante Roshi se había tapado los ojos no queriendo mostrar su llanto en frente de todos, después de todo el era el jefe de la investigación y era muy difícil no sentirse prácticamente inútil al no haber podido evitar el secuestro de MiIk y la…muerte de Goku. Krilin por su parte se había olvidado por competo de los demás y era el que lloraba fuertemente y sin ninguna restricción; yo lo comprendía había perdido a su gran amigo Goku al igual que yo…había perdido tal vez esta vez definitivamente a mi mejor amiga Milk.

- COMANDANTE ROSHI – grito de la nada nuevamente Dende haciendo que todos nos calláramos para oírlo

-¿Qué ha pasado Dende? – pregunta algo lloroso el Comandante Roshi tratando de calmarse para que le dieran un informe

- Hemos recibido una llamada de la jefatura señor – dice algo cansado el policía llamado Dende tratando de calmarse

- ¿Y qué dicen? – pregunto impaciente y preocupado el Comandanta Roshi esperando la respuesta de su subordinado

- Han…ha…ha aparecido muerto el señor Raditz señor ¡Nadie sabe cómo! pero está muerto- dijo entrecortadamente el policía novato dejándonos a todos más que boquiabiertas y perplejos

- ¿Pero QUE DICES? – dijo incrédulo el Comandante mirando asustado al policía novato esperando a que todo fuera una broma; y no lo culpaba hasta yo deseaba que eso fuese una broma

- Señor el prisionero Raditz apareció muerto, y no fue un suicidio de eso no cabe duda pues fue asesinado con un arma, alguien entro y lo mato señor- respondió preocupado Dende mirando al Comandante muy afligido – ¿Señor y ahora que haremos? – pregunta Dende mirando a su jefe con desesperación esperando alguna orden

- …No…no lo sé…- susurra afligido el comandante mirándonos a todos con una cara tan frustrada que solo nos limitamos a sentirnos más miserables

- ¿POR QUE? ¡POR QUE ESTA PASANDO TODO ESTO! – grite frustrada dejándome llevar por el dolor y sintiendo como cada vez me desvanecía mas y mas.

-¡KANNA!- llega a ser lo último que llego a oír

* * *

Aun seguía con la mirada fija en el techo sin poder siquiera moverme, los dolores que sentía físicamente como el dolor de cabeza o los moretones en mi cuerpo no se comparaban para nada al dolor que tenía muy dentro mío, mi corazón ya se había roto hace mucho y las lagrimas se habían vuelto algo tan normal que ni luchaba por detenerlas, solo sentía vacio, todo mi ser…vacio

- Aun así…esto me explica muchas cosas…- susurro aun mirando al techo fijamente sin parpadear los ojos – Esta situación ahora me explica porque sentía a mi ser tan…pero tan vacio – vuelvo a tocarme el vientre con suavidad sintiendo como bajan las lagrimas sin objeción – No tenía a Gohan ni a Goku conmigo…aun así, esta sensación de preocupación y dolor ¡NO DEJA DE IRSE! Desearía poder liberarme, por Dios

- Tranquila…- oí de la nada notando como la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abría suavemente dejando a la vista la silueta de alguien muy conocido para mi

- "No…puede ser" – me pongo a pensar frustrada comenzando a fruncir el ceño de una manera que solo yo podía hacer notando como el hombre se agachaba para ponerse a mi altura

- Vaya… ¡Pero mira nada más! Parece que has recuperado tus anteriores hábitos – susurra aquel hombre que me producía ese sentimiento de repulsión comenzando a verme detenidamente para luego fruncirme su cara – No me gusta…que me mires de esa manera…- el tono que había utilizado si bien había sido muy suave…era más que obvio que era una amenaza, y bien seria.

Aquel sentimiento de miedo y desprotección volvieron a invadirme haciendo que solo dejase escapar un leve chillido ante aquel hombre que me miraba fijamente.

Nuestros ojos quedaron nuevamente conectados haciendo que me sintiese tan incómoda y tan desesperada que deseaba que aquel hombre apartase su vista de la mía, esto me dejaba muy abatida ¡Deseaba escapar! Por lo que comencé a meditar buscando una forma de huir y fue ahí que comencé a darme cuenta que la puerta por donde aquel hombre había entrado debería de estar abierta así que…-"Tal vez podría escapar por ahí"- comencé a pensar tratando de moverme; con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y con toda la voluntad que llevaba dentro mío, después de un largo rato pude levantarme queriendo abalanzarme encima de aquel hombre deseando lastimarlo para querer escapar luego, pero mi sorpresa llego cuando note que mis pies habían sido encadenados y no tenía una movilidad libre –"Maldición" – pensé notando como el padre de Goku me clavaba nuevamente en el piso de una manera brusca haciéndome sentir mucho dolor

- ¿QUE PLANEABAS HACER MILK? – comenzó a preguntarme agresivamente el padre de Goku apretándome más de los hombros haciendo gemir de dolor – TE ESTOY HABLANDO, RESOPONDEME – comenzó a amenazarme sin que yo le tuviese algún miedo, no planeaba hablar y si esto me mataría pues sería mil veces eso a escuchar lo que ese hombre tenia para decirme –DEJAME DEJARTE ALGO MUY CLARO MILK...AHORA TU ME PERTENECES, ERES MIA Y SOLO MIA ¿ME OISTE?– comenzó a decir aquel hombre tan autoritariamente haciéndome sentar para luego moverme de un lado a otro, solo me limite a cerrar los ojos para ya no encararlo y evitar oír lo que decía, el odio que le tenía seguía en mi corazón y ahora entendía muy bien porque lo sentía…aquel hombre era de lo peor.

- Nunca…- susurre después de un tiempo sintiendo como aquel hombre había dejado de moverme bruscamente para luego pronunciar un –"¿Qué acabas de decir?"- siendo este respondido por una mirada llena de odio y repulsión, para luego decirle –PREFIERO ANTES LA MUERTE A PERTENCERTE – ni bien grite comencé a rascarle la cara con todas mis fuerzas pues mis brazos estaban libres y no me dejaría intimidar por aquel hombre, mis uñas se incrustaron en su cara haciendo que este comenzara a gritar de dolor….pero todo acabo cuando de la nada un gran golpe choco en mi mejilla haciendo que me cayese al piso de una manera seca y brusca. Un fuerte grito de dolor resonó en la habitación por mi parte haciendo que el hombre me tomara del mentón para luego hacerme encararlo.

- Tú me perteneces ahora Milk…- dijo suavemente de una manera posesiva aquel hombre para luego apretarme fuertemente de las mejillas y decir - NO TE VOLVERAS A ESCAPAR PUES NOS IREMOS MUY PRONTO A SUIZA DONDE NADIE TE PODRA ENCONTRAR…TAL COMO LO OISTE ¡NADIE!

Volví a caer secamente al piso sintiendo mucho dolor en mi cuerpo debido a como Bardock Son me había tratado, comencé a llorar dolorosamente comenzado a mirar a aquel hombre completamente indefensa

- Por favor…ya basta…- suplique comenzando a llorar mas amargamente – Te suplico que me dejes ir…por favor te lo suplico – implore desde el fondo de mi alma tocando uno de los zapatos de aquel hombre

- Ya te he dicho que te irás conmigo Milk…- susurró secamente el padre de Goku para luego pararse y comenzar a irse de la habitación – Por el momento te dejare sola para que reconsideres sobre tu conducta y me pidas perdón, porque yo sé que no tendrás a un mejor hombre que yo…- ni bien el padre de Goku se disponía a irse tome uno de sus pies con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y comencé a arrastrarme hacia él, debido a que estaba encadenada no podía arrastrarme con tanta libertad

- Bardock…me iré contigo…- susurre dolida dándome al fin por vencida pero no sin antes – Pero me iré contigo si me das una explicación…- mi voz ya estaba demasiado débil como para que le gritase pero habían muchas cosas que no sabía del todo y en serio requería saberlas

- ¿Qué te dé una explicación? – susurro sarcástico Bardock mirándome fijamente para que yo solo le hiciese gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y tratara de hablar

- Quiero que me aclares….que paso con Gohan…- susurre dolida comenzando a llorar – Por favor te lo suplico…Gohan es mí hijo y aunque no lo quieras admitir el también es tu nieto…BARDOCK POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DIME QUE HICISTE CON MI HIJO – mis palabras se habían transformado en lagrimas tan dolorosas que sentí como el padre de Goku volvía a bajar a mi altura para comenzar a abrazarme, si bien debería de haberlo tomado como un consuelo este abrazo era tan sofocante y doloroso que dudaba que fuese un consuelo

- Con que quieres saber que le paso….- susurro maliciosamente Bardock mientras aun me tenía en sus brazos apretándome con mucha fuerza – Bien te diré que le paso…- de la nada sentí como Bardock me empujaba al piso bruscamente haciendo que estuviese echada en el piso boca arriba con él encima mío, era una posición demasiado asquerosa y cercana a mi parecer y si bien deseaba tener a aquel hombre lejos mío, no podía…necesitaba saber de mi hijo, solo me limito a cerrar los ojos fuertemente para sentir como las manos de Bardock comenzaban a acariciarme la mejilla – El día que me lo lleve de la cabaña, estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarlo por algún barranco…- ante aquella confesión me quede más que asustada y abrumada que muy dentro mío ya no deseaba oír lo que seguía, pero debía ser fuerte, debía soportar más – El maldito mocoso no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino y si bien deseaba votarlo tenia a muchos autos pasándome de una lado al otro, no podía detenerme pues ese día había muchos autos en el camino, me limite a llevarlo a mi casa y ahí deshacerme de él con mas precaución…pero al llegar

- Al llegar yo me opuse rotundamente a que le hicieras daño….- susurro de la nada otra voz que entraba a la habitación, esa voz era bastante conocida por mi y aunque no deseaba admitirlo, esa mujer estaba también metida en aquel lio, solo me quedo con los ojos tan abiertos debido a la sorpresa que sentía

- No puede ser…- susurro sorprendida al ver como aquella mujer entraba a la habitación junto a un bulto en sus brazos

- Amanda ¿POR QUE ENTRASTE? – pregunta iracundo el padre de Goku parándose bruscamente para luego acercarse a la mujer que tenía en frente mío

- Porque aunque no lo quieras Bardock, Milk Duval es tu nuera y no una mujer a la que debes obligar amarte….Bardock ¡Déjala en paz! ¿No crees que les has hecho mucho daño a ella y a tu hijo? ¿No piensas en que Gohan también es de tu sangre? ¿No te duele el haberle separado de sus padres? – susurro Amanda haciendo que me helase por completo

Mis ojos ya estaban más que abiertos y mi boca había comenzado a abrirse a más no poderse formando una mueca extraña en mi rostro…el cuerpo me temblaba y por sobretodo me comenzó a costar respirar…mis respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y los ojos comenzaban a sacar más gotas de dolor que en vez de helar a mi rostro comenzaban a quemarme…mi corazón poco a poco comenzó a estrujarse y solo sentía que me estaba muriendo en vida…Amanda acababa de aclararme algo muy importante…

- Dan…Dan…es Gohan – susurre comenzando a gritar como una loca y a arrastrarme por todo lado comenzando a gritar cosas sin sentido y a llorar note como Amanda se agachaba con Dan en brazos para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero no podía yo continuaba gritando como una loca, sintiendo que aunque mi hijo estaba frente mío mi vida se me iba…toda razón se iba

Pero fue ahí que vi fijamente a mi hijo tras un largo rato…me quede muy helada mirando su cara que aunque era inocente demostraba soledad, mis ojos con los suyos tenían un gran parecido…es mas podía jurar que era yo…Dan, era completamente idéntico a mí con la única diferencia de corte de cabello…- Hijito…- susurro dolida comenzado a sentarme para luego comenzar a acariciar su precioso y suave rostro – Dan… tu eres mi Gohan- comencé a decir dulcemente queriendo tomar a mi hijo entre brazos siendo Amanda la que me lo entregaría suavemente – Gohan…hijito…ahora estás conmigo- susurre comenzando a hundir mi cabeza en aquel niñito comenzado a romper en llanto, olvidándome así en la situación en la que me encontraba, ya no lloraba por dolor sino que ahora lloraba de felicidad por tener a mi hijo junto a mí, sentí como aun temblaba y si bien Gohan era muy bebe como para entender lo que le decía comencé a notar como el trataba de abrazarme para luego apoyarse en uno de mis hombros, tal vez el también había estado esperando por tenerme a su lado.

- No te acercaras mas a ella- susurro de la nada Amanda haciendo que yo viese lo que había estado pasando. Bardock había estado intentando acercarse a mí y Amanda se había puesto como un muro para que el no me quitase a mi hijo, si bien Bardock era musculoso y tenía bastante fuerza Amanda había estado poniendo todo de su ser para que el no pasase – Ya me encargue de llamar a la policía – susurro Amanda mirándome fijamente – Ni bien oí las noticias y de ver como la gente que te quiere a ti y a Goku estaban más que destrozadas por tu nueva desaparición, me olvide de todo este miedo…perdóname Milk…debí reaccionar antes de que todo esto pasara- susurro comenzando a llorar Amanda tan dolorosamente que solo me quede atónita al verla – Mi Goku…el niño al que crie con tanto amor….y tanta devoción ahora está muerto…- comenzó a decir Amanda haciendo que yo me quedase boca abierta debido a aquella nueva noticia

- ¿Qué…?- pregunté dolida mirando a Amanda sin poder creer lo que ahora me decía – No…. ¡NO! – Mis gritos comenzaron a hundir el ambiente haciendo que mi cabeza comenzase a moverse de un lado a otro y haciendo que toda razón de mi vida se esfumase – ¡GOKU!

- Discúlpame…- susurro llorando de igual manera Amanda mirándome fijamente – Bardock me obligo a guardar silencio sobre todo este asunto…me prohibió salir de la casa y que Goku o tu tuviesen contacto con Gohan…tenía mucho miedo, no quería que pasase alguna desgracia con Gohan o con Goku…por eso guarde silencio, pero ahora que Goku está muerto…llame a la policía y te entregue a tu hijo; pero debí reaccionar mas antes y no esperar a que pasase esta desgracia…Milk yo…- De la nada oí un disparo en el ambiente haciendo que me callase de repente notando como Amanda caía secamente al suelo y de cómo Bardock la hacía a un lado con su pie. Note como comenzó a acercarse a mi totalmente furioso para luego tomarme de uno de los brazos haciendo que me parase totalmente, aun tenia a mi hijo en brazos y para nada pensaría en soltarlo

- En este mismísimo momento nos iremos…- susurro cansado Bardock mirándome con mucha maldad haciendo que me asustase, era como si estuviese mirando al mismísimo demonio – Tu y Gohan…desaparecerán y Amanda…pues que lo tomen como un ejemplo de que ponerse en mis planes solo llevara a la muerte…aunque eso no es nada novedoso ¿No Milk? O ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – comenzó a preguntarme haciendo que comenzase a entender a que se refería, solo me limito a mover mi cabeza volviendo a sentir aquel dolor en mi corazón – Así es…Junanago, mi fiel servidor terminó muriendo a causa de salvarte aunque fuese por un periodo de 1 año porque ahora te tengo otra vez en mis brazos y esta vez para siempre

- ¡Por qué haces esto! – Comencé a gritar totalmente abrumada mirando muy desorientada a Bardock – Goku es tu hijo Bardock y Jun…Jun era un gran hombre ¿Por qué tuviste que matarlos? ¿Por qué? – comencé a preguntarle totalmente dolida, de la nada sentí como el padre de Goku me tomaba de la cintura acercando así su rostro más al mío

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta sarcástico comenzando a reírse como un maniaco -¿Quieres saber por qué decidí mandar a matarlos? – comencé a sentir su aliento frio en mi oído para luego comenzar a decirme – Los mate…porque hicieron el peor pecado que cualquiera haría…los mande a matar porque se enamoraron de ti…el hecho de que Jun te ayudase a escapar no me importaba, lo que si me importaba era que te amaba

Comencé a sentirme miserable a oír tal declaración, comencé a sentirme la peor cosa del mundo pues ya había originado muchas muertes a mi causa, no me sentía el todo bien pues Jun había resultado ser alguien muy importante en mi vida, mi amor por Goku era muy grande pero si tenía que escoger como alguien en segundo lugar ese hubiese sido Jun, mis lagrimas comenzaron a bajar nuevamente sin objeción alguna y todas las fuerzas que me permitían quedarme en pie se fueron, haciendo que me cayese de golpe, mi hijo aun estaba en mis brazos pero mi agarre era muy débil, sentía que tal vez en cualquier momento podría soltarlo

_- Tranquilízate…yo te juro protegerte a ti y a Gohan de Bardock…de ninguna manera dejare que él los lastime y si eso significa morir por ambos…moriré con gusto Milk…_

_- Al parecer se deshizo de él… ¡Milk perdóname! ¡No pude protegerte ni a ti ni a él! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!_

_- No digas que tu vida ya no tiene sentido, eres Milk Duval ¿No? Muéstrame de que estas hecha_

_- No permitiré que él se salga con la suya…ambos escaparemos de aquí mañana por la mañana…ya he podido comunicarme con la policía_

_- La bala me llego al pulmón…dudo que pueda sobrevivir MiIk...debes irte_

_- Milk…ya no llores…eres aun más hermosa cuando sonríes además de que eres la mujer más valiente que haya podido conocer; por eso… no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…TE AMO prométeme que buscaras a Gohan, prométeme que buscaras a Goku, prométeme…ser feliz con ellos, porque yo…yo ya no podre pelearme por tu amor con ese tonto de Goku, se feliz…júramelo_

Todos esos recuerdos todas esas voces, todo aquel sufrimiento…eran más que dolorosos, Jun se había sacrificado por mi felicidad y ahora ¿Qué había pasado? Me encontraba nuevamente en las manos de Bardock y por sobretodo con mi Goku…muerto

Mi hijito estaba conmigo el aun estaba con vida, debía luchar por él, eso al menos hubiera sido lo que Jun o Goku hubiesen deseado, de ninguna manera debía de darme por vencida, no ahora que me encontraba sola en frente de aquel hombre despiadado

- Vaya... ¿Acaso te lástima que te recuerde a ese tonto de Jun? – Susurra maliciosamente Bardock comenzando a hacerme sentir mas dolida – Acaso me dirás que también sentiste algo muy fuerte por el – de la nada sentí como me tomaba del cuello para querer asfixiarme – Te he hecho una pregunta…

El aire ya se me hacia escaso con lo que Bardock me estaba haciendo, con todas mis fuerzas puse una mano en su muñeca tratando de hacer que me soltase pero era inútil estaba completamente inútil ante aquel hombre y eso me frustraba y abrumaba de una manera horrenda

- Jun fue un gran hombre….- dije suavemente tratando de pronunciar mas – el me apoyo cuando Goku no estuvo conmigo y por sobretodo me levanto el ánimo cuando fui secuestrada por tus hombres…el me hablo de la injusticia que hay en nuestra sociedad y en la injusticia que hay en la vida…yo vivía la mía…y el la suya, Jun fue una gran genio y un gran pensador…él tenía demasiado talento escondido que nadie supo apreciar y fue él, el que me aconsejo buscar la raíz de todo problema…nunca entendí…porque ¿Por qué te obsesionaste Tu de esta forma conmigo? nunca supe porque me secuestraste y ya ha pasado casi dos años desde aquel momento y hasta ahora no lo sé Bardock…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Fue el hecho de que fuera una Duval o qué? ¡POR FAVOR DIMELO! – suplique sintiendo como la mano de Bardock me soltaba bruscamente haciendo que comenzase a tomar más aire

- ¿La causa eh? – pregunto secamente el padre de Goku para luego tomarme del mentón y hacer que otra vez lo mirase fijamente – Yo hice todo esto, porque el día que mi hijo me presento a tu persona, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti – sentí como mis ojos se habían abierto y de cómo mi mente no podía comprender bien lo que pasaba – El verte como novia de mi hijo me hizo sentir muy enojado…no me explicaba cómo era posible que un tonto y despistado como mi hijo podía haber conseguido a la belleza que eras tú – la mirada desesperada y malvada de aquel hombre me asustaba cada vez mas pero estaba tan congelada que no podía siquiera moverme – Asi que me dije ¿Por qué deberia de permitir que mi hijo te tuviese? – De la nada sentí como su aliento se había acercado de una manera muy corta a mis labios haciendo que me sintiese nerviosa - ¿Por qué deberia de dejar que estuviesen juntos? Es por eso que lo obligue a irse a Francia por aquel estudio y asi tomarte y alejarte a ti de él, yo se que yo te podría hacer mas feliz que lo que él pudiese yo se que soy mucho mejor que mi hijo, yo te amo

- No…no puede ser eso verdad…- susurre comenzando a mirar a aquel hombre con todo mi odio – ¿USTED SABE POR LO QUE TUVE QUE DECIDIR CUANDO PERMITI QUE GOKU SE FUESE? ¿SABE TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME CAUSO? ¿SABE TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE GOKU Y YO VIVIMOS, DEBIDO A QUE USTED ME QUISO ALEJAR DE EL?...eso no es amor, eso es obsecion – grite iracunda alejando a aquel hombre de mi cara comenznado a mirarlo con todo mi odio y rencor juntos

- ¿Y CRESS QUE ESO ME IMPORTA? – comenzó a decir el padre de Goku comenzando a acercarme más a su rostro – Ya te lo dije Milk tu ahora me perteneces y me vale lo que vayas a hacer, si tengo que volver a hacer que pierdas la memoria para que me ames entonces lo hare – de la nada sus labios chocaron fuertemente con los míos comenzando a besarme con toda su fuerza, yo no correspondía y tampoco podía alejarlo pues mi hijo estaba en mis brazos y si intentaba forzar tendría que soltarlo…solo me limito a lagrimear debido a la frustración que tenía pues era lo único que podía hacer

Después de mucho rato me soltó bruscamente comenzando a lamerse el labio superior mirándome lleno de lujuria, si ese niño no estuviera en este momento contigo, ahorita podríamos haber hecho otra cosa- comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba una de mis piernas – Por eso ya quiero llegar a Suiza donde podre tenerte sin reservas

- Ni loca, maldito viejo verde – dije mirándolo con toda la valentía que me quedaba

- ¿Sigues haciéndote la valiente? – Pregunto gracioso el padre de Goku tomándome del cabello bruscamente para luego querer votarme al piso bruscamente- Me parece que te tendré que enseñar quien manda aquí ¿No? Ten en cuenta que te tengo a ti en mis manos, si Gohan sigue vivo

Me sentía una completa inútil sabia que el tenia razón con Gohan entre él y yo, no podía hacer completamente nada, pero me dolía tener que admitirlo, yo no era una chica débil ¡Era una chica fuerte! pero mi hijo…era mi debilidad, no podía renunciar a el pues por el momento era lo único que me quedaba.

- Parece que ya te has resignado ¿no? – susurro el padre de Goku soltándome al fin haciendo que me quedase estática – Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos Milk o tal vez debería de decirte Camilla – el tono gracioso y despiadado que usaba Bardock al fin había ganado no podía poner oposición él había ganado…al menos por este momento él se saldría con la suya – Bueno mi querida Milk creo que nos…

- PLAF- se oye a alguien caer en el piso de manera brusca haciendo que me sorprenda, pues veo que es Bardock quien está en el piso completamente adolorido dejándome totalmente atónita

.- Mientras yo siga vivo no harás nada – logro oír de alguien muy conocido para mi, solo me limito a voltear a verlo siendo mis sospechas confirmadas

- Eres tu…- susurre esperanzada mirándolo fijamente queriendo comenzar a llorar – Creí que habías muerto…

.

.

.

* * *

**Amorxita comienza a correr de un lado a otro tratando de despertar a todos sus pobres lectores que quedaron desmayados, debido al cap que publico, la pobre se siente inutil pues solo tiene dos manos y hay muuchos lectores en mal estado -AYUDAAAA_ comienza a gritar como loca tratando de despertar a sus lectores y buscando ademas alguien mas que la ayude - POR FAVOR AYUNDEME!- comeinzo a decir a los personajes que no participaron en este cap notando que hasta ellos estan desmayados O.O Dios no puede serrr!**

**Comienza a correr de un lado a otro como loca lanzando agua a todos los lectorees pero nadaaa...**

**- Dioos chicoos despierteeen- suplica mirando como su computadora le recuerda que debe hacer su dicurso de despedida y que ya la habia estado grabando**

**Amorxita se acomoda el cabello y comienza a querer hablar ante la pantalla mirando como todos sus lectores y personajes andan desmayados en frente suyo...**

**O.O (comienza fingir una sonrisa ante la pantalla) Hola a tooodos mis lectoess como estann mucho drama el dia de hoy no ^_^(comieza a notar como toodo andan desmayados quedandome solo asi -_-) -vamos chicos! no es para tantoo despieten...- pero no hay respuesta - VAMOS DEPIERTEEEEN - grita frustrada dandose por vencida**

**Cuando se hayan despetado por favor lean esto!**

**Hola a todoos queridos lectorees se que este cap estuvo cargado de muchas emociones y creo que aclare muuchas cosas no? Lamento haber matado a algunos personajes no fue mi intencion pero se debia, creo que ha habido muuchas cosas (o almenos espero que me haya salido como deseaba) Milk si llego a sentir una gran relacion y afecto con Jun mas no fue un amor profundo debo de aclararlo aunque tal vez pudo pasar no?**

**Bardock se pasaa de malo! :S y Gohan? sii como muchos me lo decian ¡era Dan! (mas bien no murioo) Jejeje Me muero por sber que pasaraaa ^O^ **

**Chicooos como me salio? Espero que les haya gustado y sobre el personaje que aparece al ultimo metienen alguna sugeenciaa (¿Quien podra ser?) jejeje espero que les haya gustado muucho el cap y espero que no hayan tardado en despetar jejej**

**Como dije antes muchas gracias por seguirme y apoyarme! son los mejores lectores que alguien puede pedir, desearia saber como reaccionaron ante este cap (es en serio me muero de curiosidad) jejej pues espero les haya gustado que el siguiente cap vendra lleno de accion**

**Cuidense Bye**


	38. Capítulo 38: Nuestros sentimientos

**Como estan lectores mios! al fin tras una semana de intentos pude actualizar...cabe destacar que todo esto se lo debemos a la usuario Rakeloka ya que sin ella no hubiera podido actualizar este cap nunca MUCHAS GRACIAS RAKELOKA!**

**Aun asi debo disculparme por la extrema tardanza que les hice pasar U_U la escuela me esta presionando este año mas que nunca aunque muy pronto podre ordenar mejor mis horarios. Les deje en un momento muy clave y de seguro que muchos quedran matarme LO SIENTO TANTOOO aun asi este cap si que me costo hacerlo, el factor falta de inspiración y tiempo se confabularon para atacarme Ò_Ó pero los venci :D (tras dos semanas de pelea xD) **

**Como siempre y no me cansare de decirlo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU INFINITO Y FIEL APOYO LECTORES MIOS...ESTA AUTORA NO ES NADA SIN USTEDES agradesco muucho a la gente que me deja sus hermosos reviews, me ponen en favs y estoy en sus alertas esto es para ustedes (el cap) Jaja en cuanto a los que me dejan hermosos (y a veces amenazantes) reviews:**

**Anónimo:** No te hagas mucho lio de no haberme dejado review el anterior cap, la escuela te mata (soy testigo físico y comprobado de eso xD) y pues espero que te guste muuucho este cap ^_^ Muchas gracias por tu review en serio :D Perdona mi tardanza! U_U

**Kiara:** De cuanto tiempo que te leo! Como estas Kiara espero que muuuy bien ^_^ pues siii se esta poniendo grave la cosa y con este cap espero dejarte bastante emocionada :D Muchas gracias por tu review y perdoname en serio por la gran tardanza!

**Mayra:** Muchas gracias como siempre por tus lindos cumplidos Amorxita esta feliz :D en serio que siii con lectoras como tu me siento con hartas ganas de escribir :D Te agardesco mucho por tu review y espero que puedas perdonar mi tardanza :( (esta autora si que se pasa!)

**Sakuken:** Jajja pobre! Espero no matarte con este cap sino una lectora menos y el peso de conciencia muy atormentadooor xD me alegra saber que te haya gustado el cap anterior en serio que me gusta tener lectoras como tu :D te agradesco mucho por el gran apoyo y espero que en serio puedas disculpar mi demoraaa :(

**Jessiede:** Hay! Jessie me paseee jajaj haber si me manas la cuenta al final del fic xD asi que ya tengo deudas? Jajaja me pase si que me pase, si ami igual me encanto el momento Milk y Gohan mi corazon saltoo al fin le di a su hijo! y en este cap vendran mas cosas :D Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y espero que me puedas perdonar (me paso de atrasona)

**Panecita-San:** (Amoxita levantando sus manos debido a la arma que tiene su nueva lectora) Vamos panecita! no me mates no habra final si me matas Michy necesita vivir! T_T Aunque tal vez meresca ser castigada pues no actualise en muuucho tiempo Lo Siento! en serioooo me paso de atrasona pero espero que este cap te pueda calmar, sino estoy muerta :S XD XD Jaja muchas gracias por tu review en serioo lectorita mia ;)

**La-Gran-Milk: **FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER ATRASADO CON...19 DIAS! xD en serio que me pase! disculpaa por mi retraso en serioo LO SIENTO MUCHO, y en cuanto al dia de la mujer espero que lo hayas pasado supeeer :D en serioo ^_^ Y ahora te respondo sii Gohan es hijito de Milk y Goku ( eso ya lo sabian) y pues Goku (s.c.) y el que aparecio es (le llega un coco en la cabeza junto a un mensaje) uppps no puedo decirloooo :D pero podras leerlo ;) jajaja muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te encante este cap ;)

**Raquel:** Disculpame por mi gran demora en serio que o lamento muchooooo T_T me tarde mucho y espero que no te hayas enojado me pasoooo, aunn asiii (pone ojitos vidriosos) Muchas gracias por ecirme que soy una gran escritora me haces TAN FELIIIIZ te agradesco mucho por el elogioo Michy se siente mal por haber tardadooo pero espero que este cap te eje contentaaa ;) muchas gracias por tu HERMOSO review

**PrincessaMilkDbz**::D :D Michy chan al fin tuvo su oro y ahora etsa feliz aunque creo que cuando cumpli el trato ya sabes mi venganza) al parecer te gusto la idea ¡Quieres a Goku muerto y a Jun vivo ¬_¬ shomi samaaaa que mal! Le dire a Goku eso! xD xD jajaja emntira muuuchas gracias por tu review shomi sama michy chan esta feiz y muchas gracias tambien por darme mi oroooo ^_^ eres genial

**Mari3304:** Michy(amorxita) se tapa la cara completamente asustada) Mariii :) :/ :S NO ME MATESSSSSSS soy muy joven como para morir Y AL PARECER PRESIENTO QUE VOLVERE A LOS CALABOZOS TRABAJANDO 25 HORAS AL DIA DETRAS DE UN MONITOR PEQUEÑO Y TALVEZ MI UNICO ALIMENTO SEA AVENA VERDAD? DE SEGURO QUE SIII O TAL VEZ PEOOR NO SE QUE ESTARAS PLANEANDO HACER CONMIGO Mariiii (SE VUELVE A TAPAR LOS OJOS POR SU MIEDO) :) PERO VE EL LADO BUENO DEJE A GOHAN CON SU MAMA Y PUES POR GOKU... u_u S.C. xD xD bueno ens eiro pido muuchas disculpas por la demora pero me alegra saber que te haya gustado el anterior cap espero que este tambien te guste y lo disfruteeees. Gracias por tu leal apoyo te o agradesco de corazon

**Mugii chan :** A TI TE ADORO! muuchas gracias por haberme aconejado en los buenos fics! en serio muuchass pero muuuchas graciaaaas! Nose como te o pagare pero ya tendre algo en mente y en cuanto a tu lectura rapida xD xD me alegra saber que te este gustando el fic, perdona por mi tardanzaaaa U_U me estaba volviendo loca con esto de que no podia actualizar :( aun asi al fin y con ayuda de Rakeloka lo logre! ^_^muchas gracia spor tu apoyo lectorita ^_^

**Nuevamente disculpenme mucho por la demora :( y espero que difruten de este cap :)**

* * *

**1**

**2**

**3**

**YA!**

**Capítulo 38: Nuestros sentimientos...**

- KANNA- comenzó a gritar desesperado Krilin mientras todos los presentes solo nos limitábamos a mirar como aquella rubia se había desmayado

- "Maldición…todo este tiempo estuve creyendo en las palabas de Bardock" – comencé a pensar recordando que había comenzado a sospechar de él cuando Milk había desaparecido ¡Incluso cuando se atrapo a Raditz como prueba! Mis sospechas habían crecido notablemente, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a tal conclusión? Pues había sido algo muy difícil de percibir pues cuando Goku presento a Milk como su novia en aquella reunión recuerdo que Bardock había estado gritando que era una Duval y que no podía unirse su sangre con la de ella, pero fue ahí cuando la vio que la acepto…fue algo extraño pues no dejo de verla en toda la noche e incluso se había animado a decirle "Bienvenida a la Familia" – "Aquella cara, aquella expresión, ahí comenzó todo" – comencé a decirme a mí mismo haciendo mis manos puños

–"¿Cómo no pude hacer nada?" – comienzo a decirme bastante frustrado comenzando a recordar….esa vez cuando Raditz había sido atrapado, recuerdo haber ido a la oficina de Bardock a decirle que su hijito había estado tras el secuestro de Milk, eso me había molestado pues Milk era alguien bastante importante para mí y saber que el hijo "no reconocido de Bardock" estaba tras todo me hacía llegar a pensar que incuso Bardock habría estado tras todo. – Ese chico no es mi hijo ya- fue lo que me respondió Bardock dejando por conclusa la charla aquella vez, haciendo que también yo dejase de dudar de él - PERO QUE TONTO - comencé a pensar sobre mi dándome cuenta que había caído en la trampa de Bardock

- Bulma…- susurro en voz alta recordando que mi novia estaba aun encerrada en aquel edificio

- ¿Bulma? – Pregunta Yamcha mirándome fijamente - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Alguien la encerró en una de las oficinas porque llego a descubrir algo, debo ir a traerla, nos será de gran ayuda – digo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el edificio oyendo vagamente como Yamcha se ofrecía para ayudarme haciendo que solo hiciese un gesto de un "No gracias" y continuar con mi caminata

Me sorprendió mucho el notar que la mayoría de los policías me miraban para luego querer escapar o detenerse para darme paso, de seguro y podía apostarlo era porque Kanna les había dicho mi verdadera identidad y de cómo si me provocaban podía irles mal, aun así suspire algo resignado y ofendido debido a que estaba rodeado de muchos "cobardes"a mi paso. Nuevamente me enfoque a entrar al edificio y así poder buscara a Bulma según lo que yo recordaba mi novia había tenido la iniciativa de no decirme donde se encontraba-"Ya sé que a veces hace todo lo contrario de lo que debería de hacer"- comienzo a pensar resignado mientras de mi bolsillo sacaba el celular y me disponía a detenerme.

Ni bien me detuve comencé a oír como la llamada comenzaba a entrar y de cómo ese típico sonidito comenzaba a retumbar mis oídos haciendo que perdiese por completo la paciencia – Vamos Bulma contesta de una buena vez- susurro a impacientado para luego escuchar lo que a uno menos les gusta de una llamada "Después del tono dejar mensaje tiene costo" –MALDICIÓN – comienzo a gritar eufórico lanzando el celular bruscamente al piso – BULMA TE JURO QUE NI BIEN TE ENCUENTRE TE AHORCARE POR NO RESPONDER

- ¿Qué me harás qué? – comenzó a decir Bulma dejándome totalmente pálido debido a que mi novia estaba justo detrás mío cruzada de brazos algo despeinada y con sus tacos haciendo eco en el ambiente

- Bulma…- susurro asombrado durante un rato para luego fruncir el ceño para mirarla fijamente – ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO CONTESTAS EL CELULAR?- comencé a gritar enojado mirando a aquella chica bastante impacientado

- NO ME GRITES DE ESA MANERA VEGETA KOZLOV….POR SI NO SABIAS TUVE QUE METERME POR LOS PEQUEÑOS PASILLOS DE AIRE ACONDICIONADO Y BUSCAR UNA SALIDA DE AHÍ…. ¿Acaso no me ves toda desaliñada y despeinada? – comienza a gritar también eufórica mi novia haciendo que solo salera de mi nuca una pequeña gota en representación de la confusión y extrañeza que sentía

- Vaya mírate…tu callándome a mi…al parecer las confiancitas se han subido de tono desde que comenzamos a salir ¿No Bulma? – comencé a preguntar algo sarcástico mientras notaba como Bulma me miraba totalmente sonrojada pero aun enfadada, a mi modo de ver había dado en el punto exacto y de seguro ella ya no se pondría rabiosa

- Pues desde que comenzamos a salir cariñito…- susurro sarcástica e infantil Bulma comenzando a hacer gestos con su rostro – He notado que no eres más que un hombre muy gruñón y muy peor muy berrinchudo- de la nada comenzó a tratar de imitarme haciendo que solo me limite a mirarla con los ojos casi cerrados comenzando a hacer una mueca de paciencia

- Bulma….mejor no me hagas habar de ti porque si lo hago…

- Por el momento nuestra pelea deberá interrumpirse Vegeta…- susurra seria Bulma comenzando a acomodarse el pelo acomodándolo con su misma mano para luego acomodarse su traje de ejecutiva y mirarme después de un largo rato a mi – Me encerraron en la oficina de Azura porque llegue a ver a dos implicados en todo este embrollo Vegeta – susurro preocupada Bulma comenzando a hacer puños sus manos debido de seguro a la frustración que sentía en ese momento – No pude hacer nada solo vi como Marron…esa maldita arpía golpeaba a Goku y un hombre vestido de negro también había contribuido en todo el embrollo…deje salir un pequeño chillido y fue ahí que ese hombre me agarro bruscamente y me metió la primera oficina que vio, grite y grite pero nadie me oyó…el teléfono de la oficina no funcionaba y comencé a oír que todos comenzaron gritar que Milk y Goku habían desaparecido….todo fue cuestión de tiempo….MALDICIÓN – grito fuertemente Bulma comenzando a golpear la pared que tenia a lado dejándose caer poco a poco

Con mucha rapidez y buenos reflejos logre atraparla antes de que cayese al suelo, teniéndola ahí entre mis brazos bien acurrucada hizo que nuestras miradas se entrelazaran durante un largo tiempo y fue ahí que me di cuenta que tal vez esa chica que tenia justo en frente mío…aquella chica de pelo aguamarina y ojos del mismo color junto a aquellas mejillas bien rojas podría ser la verdadera chica a la que había estado buscando desde siempre, aquella chica que trate de forzar a mi mente fuera Milk…pero no…ahora esa chica ideal era Bulma y ahora ella era quien me hacía sentir esas "molestas sensaciones" No me considere nunca un chico introvertido pero cuando se hablaban de relaciones prefería ser lo más privado posible…pero en este momento ambos estábamos solos, deseaba demostrarle todo ese amor que sentía a aquella chica que tenia entre mis brazos, después de todo este momento era de ambos por lo que sin preámbulos ni pensamientos algunos, más que mi deseo por tenerla me hicieron besarla suavemente y apasionadamente haciendo que ella en una manera confundida pero tímida comenzase a corresponderme.

Ambos nos quedamos así durante un muy buen tiempo, después de todo no deseaba dejarla ir, esta vez sí que no dejaría que Bulma se fuese de mi lado ¡Nunca! Al fin la había podido encontrar…a la que se le llama cursimente media naranja o alma gemela…si eso era Bulma desde ahora para mí y para siempre…

* * *

– _Bueno mi querida Milk creo que nos…_

_- PLAF- se oye a alguien caer en el piso de manera brusca haciendo que me sorprenda, pues veo que es Bardock quien está en el piso completamente adolorido dejándome totalmente atónita _

_- Mientras yo siga vivo no harás nada – logro oír de alguien muy conocido para mi, solo me limito a voltear a verlo siendo mis sospechas confirmadas _

_- Eres tu…- susurre esperanzada mirándolo fijamente queriendo comenzar a llorar – Creí que habías muerto…_

Aquel hombre estaba completamente diferente de cómo lo recordaba su cabello estaba muy corto y había cambiado de color, su estilo de vestir estaba tan diferente a lo que recordaba e incluso sus ojos estaban de otro color –"¿Cómo ha cambiado tanto?"-comencé a pensar mientras veía como aquel hombre se acercaba mas a mi

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto aun con ese tono de voz que recordaba, mientras todas mis sospechas se aclaraban –"Pudiste cambiar superficialmente…pero nunca engañarme" – pienso mientras veía como aquel hombre me ofrecía su mano para levantarme

Acepte el buen gesto siendo jalada por él, al estar en pie ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente haciendo que sintiese nuevamente aquella protección que tanto me calmaba, sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho y fue ahí cuando note que el miro a Gohan delicadamente para luego mirarme aun con aquellos ojos

- Al fin lo tienes en tus manos Milk…tarde mucho perdóname…pero logre devolvértelo tal como te lo prometí- susurro delicadamente aquel hombre haciendo que sintiese como me temblaban las piernas y de como un nudo comenzaba a hacerse en mi garganta estaba tan confundida, tan agobiada, tan triste….pero a la vez tan feliz de volver a verlo que…

- JUN ESTAS VIVO – grite eufórica y alegre abrazando a aquel hombre tan fuertemente, que mi pobre Gohan de seguro se estaba asfixiando, pero mi felicidad estaba tan incontrolable que mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente; de la nada comencé a sentir el consuelo de aquel hombre sintiendo como comenzaba a dar palmaditas suaves en mi espalda y de cómo su mentón e poyaba en mi hombro; con el cuidado de no ahogar a Gohan tomo algo de distancia pero aun así me tenía en sus brazos

- Milk…ya te dije que te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes….por favor no llores….- susurra Jun mientras sentía como su abrazo se hacía más fuerte y de cómo cada palabra que pronunciaba sonaba tan alegre y tan cálida que me hacía sentir protegida ante el

Pero mi mente no puede omitir el recuerdo que venía esta última frase que Jun había pronunciado también me recordaba a aquel día en el que lo consideré muerto, aquel día en el que él recibió aquel balazo –"Ese día tan negro para mi vida"- comienzo a pensar algo frustrada apoyando mi rostro sobe su pecho para luego tratar de olvidar aquel día horrendo…

- Perdóname…- susurro apenada elevando la mirada – Últimamente me he vuelto muy sentimental y débil, la Milk de hace mucho ha cambiado – digo tímida y avergonzada notando como Jun me tapa la boca bruscamente con su dedo para luego mover la cabeza en signo de negación tomar una pausa para mirarme fijamente y decirme al fin en un tono cálido y agraciado

- ¿Tu cambiar? ¡Vamos! ¡No cambiaste en nada! Sigues siendo la chica infantil, inteligente y bella…la misma que me robo el corazón. Tu eres Milk Duval – aquellas palabras me habían dejado algo atónita aunque no podía omitir el detalle de que me había puesto alegre de oírlo con sus típicas frases, me limito a sonreír y volver a apoyarme en su pecho cálido comenzando a notar como el padre de Goku se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, haciéndome recuerdo de que hace algunos momentos él había estado muy agresivo conmigo…un leve dolor en el corazón me lastima haciendo que solo me apoye con mas fuerzas en Jun

- Sigues siendo algo exagerado y muy profundo Jun…- dejo escapar una pequeña y leve sonrisa -De verdad que extrañaba oírte…a ti y a tus típicas frases – volví a mirar inconscientemente al padre de Goku haciendo que dejase escapar lo que pensaba - Lo noqueaste muy fuerte Jun…aunque creo que momento más oportuno no pudiste haber elegido – opine curiosa cambiando mi cara a una algo más seria y confusa

- El ser a veces tan oportuno es considerado como una virtud Milk ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó algo serio Jun mirándome fijamente haciendo que solo me limitase a mover la cabeza en signo de afirmación con l boca algo abierta…

- Me alegra tanto verte vivo- cambio el tema de la nada comenzado a abrazarlo nuevamente - Verte con vida – susurré débilmente comenzando a agarrarlo del cabello suavemente – Pero…. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu apariencia? ¿Por qué cambiaste tan de repente? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó confundida notando como Jun agarraba mi mano seriamente para luego bajarla y mirarme

De la nada noto como la cara de Jun cambia a una seria haciendo que me desconcierte en algo –Milk…perdóname por tardarme tanto, pero ahora podre vengar todo lo que este hombre nos hizo- el tono que Jun había usado me había espantado pues ese no era él, tenía mucho odio acumulado en su ser que me sorprendía

- Jun…que te…- de la nada siento como el baja bruscamente hacia mis pies comenzando a meter lo que parecía ser una llave muy pequeña en la cadena que me mantenía presa en aquella habitación. Noto como logra liberarme para luego comenzar a jalarme para salir de la habitación, comenzando poco a poco a aumentar la velocidad de los pasos -¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto sintiendo como Jun se detenía para mirarme nuevamente con aquella cara que tanto lo describía, aquella llena de esperanza y amor, haciendo que me quedase estática debido a su comportamiento ¿Cómo podía cambiar de carácter tan de repente? – Jun… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estas muy extraño y demasiado brusco también… ¿Qué misterio me guardas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que está pasando aquí?- pregunte angustiada notando como Jun dejaba salir un suspiro y se preparaba para hablar…

- Prometo contarte todo cuando estemos en un lugar algo mas privado Milk…- toma una pausa resignado para luego…-Pero antes de hacer lo que debemos…deseo hacer algo que nunca me atreví a hacer- susurra Jun acercándose delicadamente hacia mí para luego tomarme de la cara comenzando a acariciarme las mejillas; me quede estática sin poder siquiera moverme sabiendo lo que tal vez se acercaba. De la nada sus labios rozaron los míos haciendo que sintiese como Jun me besaba con todo deseo y delicadeza, lastimosamente para el yo no correspondía…no podía.

Se separo de mi suavemente comenzando a mirarme con algo de frustración y tristeza queriendo tal vez hacerme una pregunta que tal vez ya había recibido su respuesta, tal vez él mismo sabía que yo ya la había dado hace tiempo y que él no deseaba comprender, antes de querer decirme alguna palabra yo decido aclarar algo que tal vez en el pasado no había dejado en claro…

- Jun…perdóname…pero- de la nada siento como su mano me toma del hombro y me hace mirarlo fijamente comenzando a hacer su agarre algo fuerte y brusco - ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – pregunto confundida mirándolo sin comprender y también algo frustrada

- Creí que tal vez esto podría unirnos más Milk…- susurro algo decepcionado Jun bajando la mirada secamente para luego darme la espalda – Creí que tal vez besándote podría despertarte algún amor por mí, pero ¡Veo que no es así! – grita frustrado Jun haciendo que Gohan comience a inquietarse

- Ya Gohan…- susurro dulcemente comenzando a mecerlo sintiendo como el niño lloraba y lloraba haciendo que Jun solo comenzase a temblar debido a su frustración, aun me daba su espalda– Vamos mi chiquito cálmate mami necesita hablar con…su amigo…- susurro algo incomoda notando como Jun se paralizaba y dejaba de hacer cualquier movimiento que hubiese estado haciendo –"Creo que ahí te he dado mi repuesta…perdóname Jun"- comienzo a pensar cerrando los ojos con mucha culpabilidad mientras noto como los llantos de mi hijo comienzan a cesar. Después de un largo rato noto que mi hijo deja de llorar y con esto viniera esa molesta cosa…el silencio

Un gran silencio llena el ambiente incomodándome, pues el no hablaba y yo no tenía nada en mi mente como para poder defenderme ¿Qué podía decirle? El día que lo había creído muerto había sido muy horrendo para mi, el haberlo visto tal vez en las ultimas me hizo sentirme completamente sola y abandonada…el amor que sentía por él no era uno que se puede sentir por un hombre, era más un amor que se podría sentir a un hermano o un gran amigo…más no podía ser –"Pero él me ama"- comienzo a pensar frustrada mientras el continua silencioso aun dándome la espalda…

-Yo…- susurra débilmente Jun dándose la vuelta de golpe haciendo que chocasen nuestras miradas – Yo solo…- vuelve a susurrar haciendo que me sienta algo confundida…de la nada siento como se acerca bruscamente hacia mi tomándome de los hombros- SOLO QUIERO QUE ME CORRESPONDAS MILK – grita frustrado Jun comenzando a mecerme con brusquedad – Solo deseo que me correspondas por una vez…bésame solo una vez como si me amaras y tal vez nosotros pudiésemos ser felices…Milk hazlo- comienza a suplicar Jun dejándome atónita y completamente miserable

- ¿Tanto me amas como para aun tener esperanzas en mi? – Pregunto con los ojos preparados para sacar lagrimas llenas de dolor - ¿Tanto me amas como para haberme salvado sabiendo tal vez que nunca te corresponderé? ¿Tanto me amas como para poder comprender que mi corazón le pertenece a Goku? – pregunto comenzando a llorar amargamente siendo Jun el que me tomara en sus brazos y comenzase a mecerme suavemente

- Si…te amo tanto como para respóndete a todas esas preguntas y a más…pon mi amor a prueba y sabrás que eres la única a la que amare con tanta devoción

- Jun…perdóname…- susurro comenzando a apoyarme en sus hombro – Perdóname por todo pero yo…- Nuevamente es Jun quien me vuelve a interrumpir haciendo que me sienta bastante confundida y angustiada

– Yo se que te puedo hacer más feliz de lo que…- comienza a aguantar su frustración - su padre…- dice mirando a Gohan - Pudiese hacer… Milk…solo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, prometo no decepcionarte, yo te puedo demostrar que puedo ser mucho mejor que Goku solo dame esa oportunidad

De la nada me separo bruscamente de los brazos de Jun mirándolo con mucha angustia, dolor y frustración- Jun no necesitas hacer nada de eso…- susurro comenzando a tartamudear en mis palabras tratando de aguantar un poco mas – No tienes porque prometerme ser mejor que Goku si el….¡Si él está muerto!.- susurro comenzando a llorar amargamente sintiendo como en cualquier momento me fuese a desvanecer – Goku…fue asesinado yo fui la causa de su muerte por mi culpa murió, fue Amanda quien me conto todo esto antes de morir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jun? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Goku? ¡Por qué no pude ser yo en vez de é! ¡Quiero a Goku Jun…lo quiero conmigo! ¡GOKU! – grito dolida notando como Jun me abraza fuertemente tratando de consolarme de algo que para mí ya me dejaba sin sentido a la vida.

Mis llantos continuaron y continuaron…Jun no había pronunciado palabra alguna y dudo que lo fuese a hacer tal vez aunque no desease pensar en eso el estaba alegre por la noticia, tal vez se había liberado de su GRAN obstáculo, tal vez tendría o creería que tendría alguna oportunidad conmigo, pero…la realidad era otra yo solo amaba a Goku y a nadie más.

Aun cuando creí que Jun no pensaría en hacer algo con todo lo que tenía en mente, note como se mostro comprensivo conmigo, comenzando a acariciarme la espalda suavemente mientras Gohan miraba la escena desde abajo un –"Tranquilízate Milk…todo saldrá bien"- fue oído por mi haciendo que lo mirase fijamente. Estaba muy susceptible y dolida pero su rostro me mostraba una confianza y esperanza que tal vez ocultaban desde muy dentro un gran dolor al no ser correspondido…no lo culpaba después del todo sabía muy bien de sus sentimientos y de que el continuaba con ellos pero…bajo la cabeza algo angustiada dejando escapar un suspiro entre los llantos que dejaba salir sintiéndome completamente miserable y desprotegida, solo me limito a apoyarme en su pecho nuevamente dejando salir aun mis lagrimas…

* * *

- ¿Desde cuándo tenían todo esto planeado Ken? – pregunté bastante curioso comenzando a ver como aquel hombre bastante alto, musculoso y pelirrojo preparaba una de sus pistolas metiendo bala por bala en el gatillo

- Pues Oob esto estuvo planeado desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde que Milk fue recuperada por su familia – respondió bastante tranquilo aquel hombre haciendo que me quedase bastante confundido –"¿Desde hace tanto que lo habían planeado?- comienzo a pensar comenzando así a brotarme mas y mas dudas sobre lo que aquel hombre me decía y escondía– Después de todo mi primo por poco muere a causa de ese maldito hombre…- susurra fríamente Ken haciendo que me quede muy desconcertado

- Se que era tu primo… ¡Pero no entiendo! La vez que fuimos a ver a Raditz el dijo estar bastante seguro de haberlo matado yo mismo lo oí – dije algo confundido mirando fijamente a aquel hombre mientras el deja salir una leve sonrisa

- Junanago no tuvo el apodo de 17 por nada Oob…- responde Ken mirándome bastante confiado – Mi primo era un hombre difícil de matar y como te habrás dado cuenta el está vivo después de todo lo que paso…el que si morirá hoy será Bardock

- No puedo creer que todo este tiempo Jan resulto ser en realidad Junanago Rosenberg – suelto bastante sorprendido mirando como Ken dejaba salir un leve suspiro mientas yo continuaba con la plática – No puedo creer que se haya ofrecido como el hombre que planease la desaparición de Milk ¡Resulto ser un genio! Se alió con su enemigo hasta el momento cúspide ¿Pero entonces todos sabíamos que el golpe al poder de Bardock lo haría Jun este día?- pregunté algo dudoso mirando como Ken dejaba su arma en la mesa para luego cruzarse de brazos y comenzar a hablar

- Pues Oob déjame explicarte algo…de este golpe solo sabíamos Jun, Amanda y yo…no hay nadie más que esté involucrado con todo esto, bueno ahora tu también estás metido en esto...así que espero de tu privacidad y silencio – susurra algo serio Ken mirándome fijamente

-¡Así será Ken!- digo fuertemente mirando como aquel hombre solo afirmaba con su cabeza – Después de todo Jan...digo Jun sabía perfectamente que yo entre a este trabajo no por diversión sino porque necesitaba del dinero para ayudar a mi pueblo – susurre aun triste notando como Ken ponía su mano encima de mi hombro

-Te agradezco mucho por haberte aliado con nosotros…en momentos como este no sé si Marron o Broly deseen cooperar, ellos eran muy unidos a Bardock….y sobre el dinero no te preocupes recibirás más de lo que te hayan ofrecido…- susurro Ken dejando de tocarme el hombro para luego tomar su arma y comenzar a salir de la habitación – Sera mejor que vayamos a cubrir a Jun…Marron y Broly de seguro no tardaran en llegar y pues de seguro tratarán de oponerse…

- Tienes razón Ken…- susurro tomando un arma que estaba encima de la mesa tratando de ponerle balas – De seguro que habrá un tiroteo con esos dos…- susurre tratando de abrir la puerta notando como Ken me miraba algo serio - ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto dudoso mirando a mi nuevo compañero

- Es una pena de seguro tendremos que matarlos…- susurra Ken mirando hacia otro lado – Es una pena Marron resulto ser de mi tipo...lástima que tendré que matarla si se opone cooperar- susurro secamente Ken saliendo de la habitación dejándome bastante atónito – Oob ¿Piensas venir?- pregunta Ken notando que aun no me había movido

- ¿Eh? A ¡Sí! – grito corriendo bruscamente hacia el -"Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que irá a pasar desde ahora?" – Me pregunto mientras comienzo a ver hacia la espalda de mi compañero caminando justo detrás de él –"¿Sera que Ken ira a hacer todo lo que dijo incluso queriendo a Marron? – tenía muchas dudas y si bien no me iba a parar a preguntarlas de seguro que tendría que hablar con él tarde o tempano -Aunque…tal vez los hechos terminen respondiéndome todas las dudas…"- me dije a mi miso notando como Ken comenzaba a caminar cada vez mas y mas lento

- Oob…no hagas ruido, debemos precavernos – susurro bastante bajito Ken haciendo que solo me limitase a caminar de puntas detrás de mi compañero

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte curioso mientras aquel hombre me miraba misterioso colocando su dedo encima de sus labios para luego pronunciar un "shh" bastante bajito, respondiéndole yo solo un "lo siento" también muy bajo.

Continuamos caminando lo más silencioso posible por los pasillos de aquella mansión muy alejada de toda la ciudad de Boston, aun me decía que era algo demasiado obvio el habernos ocultado aquí hasta que la avioneta del jefe apareciera, aun recuerdo el haber oído como el señor Bardock había pedido que metiéramos a Milk en aquella habitación y encadenarla, era algo asombroso cuando Ken me hizo a un lado contándome de todo el plan que él y Jan habían estado planeando, aquel golpe de poder al jefe sería demasiado peligroso aunque Jun afirmaba tener la suficiente confianza de poder derrotarlo…ahora lo único que faltaba en el plan era…aliarnos o matar a Broly y Marron y además saber cuál era la respuesta de Milk…

- ¿Crees que Milk vaya a aceptar con la ultima parte del plan?- pregunte algo desconfiado notando como Ken paraba con su caminata para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme muy sonriente y confiado.

- De seguro que ella aceptara…al menos no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar Oob ¿No lo crees? –pregunto aquel hombre haciendo que solo moviese mi cabeza en signo de afirmación. De la nada note como mi compañero me hacía señas tratando de decirme que me agachase…y así lo hice cuando de repente noté el porqué había tenido que hacerlo – Al parecer ya llegaron nuestros dos objetivos…- susurro Ken mirándome fijamente- Es el momento de averiguar si ellos quedran apoyarnos o terminar junto a su jefe en el infierno- comento fríamente haciendo que solo me quedase atónito – Oob te tendré que pedir que vayas donde ellos y les informes de lo que acaba de pasar si ellos deciden ir a ayudar a su jefe me moverás la mano derecha…pero si desean ayudarnos a acabar con Bardock mueve la izquierda, te cubriré, ante cualquier peligro los matare así que ve y averigua si han decidido apoyarnos o denegarnos….

- Como digas Ken…- respondí levantándome comenzando a correr hacia los dos individuos que acababan de entrar a la mansión…

- MARRON…BROLY – grite acercándome a ellos bastante alterado comenzando así la primera parte del plan…

- Oob… ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto algo alterada Marron mientras me acercaba mas a ellos

- Es...es el jefe chicos – susurré algo inseguro comenzando con la mentira…

* * *

- Jun…muchas gracias…- susurre sincera levantando mi rostro de su pecho para luego mirarlo fijamente – En serio necesitaba un consuelo, te lo agradezco mucho- pero note como la cara de Jun se había vuelto otra vez seria dejándome perpleja y algo atónita – Jun que te…

- Necesito decirte algo muy importante Milk…- susurro Jun separándose de mi dejándome mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba – Necesito hacerte una propuesta de la que ceo de seguro aceptaras

Me quede muy atónita mirando muy confundida y dudosa a Jun, de seguro mi mirada demostraba toda la confusión y desconfianza que sentía, no obstante volví mi mirada algo seria para luego mirarlo fijamente nuevamente y querer pronunciar un – De que se trata Jun…- ni bien el oyó mi pregunta o mejor dicho orden, se puso algo nervioso pero serio a la vez

- Creo que antes de hacerte mi propuesta lo mejor sería contarte lo que paso ese día en el que Raditz me asesino supuestamente…- dijo algo indeciso Jun haciendo que yo cambiara mi rostro de un serio a uno bastante sorprendido y nervioso – Creo que te debo una explicación

- Tienes mucha razón Jun…me debes esa explicación antes de querer pedirme cualquier cosa – dije bastante seria y firme mientras notaba como Jun me tomaba nuevamente de las manos para volver a jalarme

- Lo sé pero antes deberemos ir a un lugar más seguro para recién poder hablar Milk…- soltó Jun volviendo a correr junto a mí y Gohan hacia un lugar más seguro a su parecer. Ambos corrimos durante un largo tiempo hasta que note como saco de su bolsillo una llave para luego abrir con ella una puerta gigante que estaba frente a nosotros, me quede bastante perpleja al entrar a la habitación pues, esta era una sala de espera que en su fondo tenia a la vista una pista de aterrizaje…mas al fondo había otra puerta de la que no pude pasar desapercibido…muy dentro mío aunque sabía que estaba con Jun no pude evitar sentirme ahora completamente insegura y desconfiada.

- Te exijo que me expliques donde estamos…- dije autoritariamente a Jun notando como él me invitaba a sentarme pacíficamente. Muy dentro mío comenzaba a sentirme bastante desconfiada, algo no estaba bien aquí.

- No me digas que ahora hasta desconfías de mi- susurro bastante incrédulo y ofendido Jun haciendo que solo lo mirase bastante seria mientras tomaba asiento – "Pues aunque no lo creas así es Jun" - comencé a pensar mientras lo miraba fijamente, tal vez me equivocaba, tal vez no debía de ser tan tajante y paranoica con él, pero me creía aun así con todo el derecho ¿Es que acaso una no podía considerarse desprotegida ante un hombre que parecía haber resucitado y además ofrecerse ayudarme? Sabia que se trataba de Jun pero estaba tan confundida que hasta a el podía serle desconfiada. Mi mente había empezado a sacar unos cuantos cabos en todo lo que pasaba ¿Acaso no todo podría haber estado planeado así desde el principio? ¿Qué me podía garantizar que podía estar segura? ¿Cómo sabía que Jun no estaba tras de todo esto?

- ¿Milk me estás oyendo? – pregunto Jun sacándome de repente de todos los pensamientos y desconfianzas que llevaba en mi mente, solo me limite a afirmarle con la cabeza para luego bajarla algo avergonzada y decirle

- Perdóname…tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza pues todo ha vuelto tan de repente que no sé cómo reaccionar ante ellas…me harías un gran favor si me constases todo lo que paso aquel día en el que Raditz….- susurré muy pensativa notando como Jun se sentaba a lado mío para luego querer comenzar con su charla

- Todo es muy confuso pero déjame contarte la historia…- susurro mirándome serio mientras yo solo acomodaba a mi hijo mas a mi pecho…- Ese día…

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bien que tal? Este cap es la introduccion de lo que podria ser la pelea final! Ah! ahora si que he puesto los pilares del final! **

**Asi es ya estamooos cercaaa aunque aun asi no digo que el siguiente cap es el final aun falta un poco maaaas :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno diganme que les parecio la aparicion o tal ves seria mejor decir resurrección de Junanago? Creen que este personaje sea bueno o malo? Que pasaraaa? El siguiente cap estara mas que maravillosooo ademas de que... Marron y Broly se uniran a Ken y Oob? o sera que Ken los mataraaaa? que paso con Bardock sigue desmayado? Muchas pero muchas mas preguntas se vienenn espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por su gran apoyo!**

** ah! y por poco olvidaba les recomiendo que lean mi desripcion de autora, los nuevos puntos que agregue de seguro responderan a muchas preguntas que me han hecho ^_^ y otros futuros proyectos que tengo planeado pasen a leer :D**

**Espero que mi actualizacion sea mas pronta lo intentare lo prometo! aunque con autores como ustedes tecleare hasta que termine :D dejen sus comentarios porfavor deseo saber que les parecio este cap :)**

**Cuidenseee ByE**


	39. Capítulo 39: No fue mi hora aún

**Amorxita esta de regresooo! Y mas renovada que nunca al fin pude hacerme tiempo y redactar dos capítulos (se limpia la frente después de semejante sacrificio que paso). Disculpenme mucho por el retraso pero el colegio esta mas que asfixiante conmigo, dios como dueleee, ya pasaron tres mese en seis me voy del cole es una penaaa T_T aun asi a crecer se ha dicho, Michy se perdona mucho por tardanza pero espero que con este cap me puedan perdonar y tranquilos el próximo viernes si habra contiii ;)**

**Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que he ecibido en , en serio mis lectores son muy buenos LOS QUIERO (aplaudo por ustedes) Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews en serio los aprecio y aunque no me crean fueron incentivo para escribir en momentos libres que hallaba ;) mil gracia por ponerme en los mejores fics ^_^ Thanks!**

**Panecita-San: **Perdona! T_T me tardee lo admito en serio y espero que con este cap me puedas disculpar, lectorita mia, e alegra tenerte leyendo mi hitoria en serio ^O^ sopy muy sincera y me da gusto leer tus reviews ;)

**Sakuken: **Tal como pometi le s tengo sorpresas en este cap y en serio QUE SORPRESAS ya veras que te gustaraaa, me disculpo mucho por mi demora en serio pero me alegra mucho tenerte siempre dejándome un comentario en serio Thanks!

**La-Gran-Milk: **Siiii tu anterior review en serio que me encanto muchas gracias por decir que te gusta la historia en serio! :D alegras mucho a esta chica en serioo ^O^ la pregunta que te perturba se menciona en este cap en serio :D asi que espero que me disculpes por la demora U_U iempre digo lo mismo pero tranqui el próximo viernes me veras :D muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review ;)

**Jessiede: **Si tienes mucha razón deberia de aprender de ti (¬¬ quiero la conti de tu fic o no respondo) jaja bromeo bromeo (o tal vez no ¬¬) Milk disculpas por el retraso pero esta vez si habrá conti el viernes en serio :D muchas gracias por tu review me encanto saber tu opinion sobre las parejas y yo soy como tu me gusta el ChichixGoku o MilkxGoku, claro me gusta verlo sufrir XD XD para que le pique pero soy fiel a esa parejita, muchas gracias por decirme que te encanta mi historia en serio muchas gracias Michy te manda abrazos y besos ;)

**Raquel: **Muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo mi lectora mas antigua ;) ;) nunc ame olvidare de ti en serioo, mil disculpas por el retraso en serio me excediii U_U aun asi espero que este cap te guste y resuelva algunas de tus incognitas en serio ^O^ cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por el bello review ;)

**Anónimo: **Muchas gracia spor la comprension en serio lo aprecio y en cuanto a tu historia (MxV) me falta un poco mas asi que te pido tiempito que la tengo hechita si? Jajaja muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo y en serio gracias por estar en cada review desde que te apareciste ;) Thanks!

**Muchas gracias por hermosos comentarios y por favor disfruten de este cap ;), nuevamente disculpas por el retraso U_U lo siento!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39: No fue mi hora aún…**

**.**

**.**

- Todo es muy confuso pero déjame contarte la historia…- susurro mirándome serio mientras yo solo acomodaba a mi hijo mas a mi pecho…- Ese día, fue un completo golpe de suerte- susurro muy despacito Jun haciendo que lo mirase algo confundida – Supongo que el destino no tenia eso preparado para mi, siento que tal vez aquella vez aun no era mi hora…tenía muchas cosas por hacer y entre esas… – de la nada me toma de una de las manos dejándome bastante nerviosa – Es poder conquistarte Milk…

Solo me limito a abrir los ojos lo mas grande que pudiese, comenzando a sentir como un gran escalofrió me invadía haciendo que sintiese ¿Miedo?

* * *

- MARRON…BROLY – grite acercándome a ellos bastante alterado comenzando así la primera parte del plan…

- Oob… ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto algo alterada Marron mientras me acercaba mas a ellos

- Es...es el jefe chicos – susurré algo inseguro comenzando con la mentira

- ¿El jefe? – pregunto Broly haciendo que solo le respondiese con un gesto de afirmación mientras Marron solo se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba salir un bufido, solo me sorprendo por tal acto mientras la chica comenzaba a mover uno de sus pies haciendo que el taco de su zapato hiciese eco en aquella sala

- Pues si se trata de la chiquita Duval prefiero ni siquiera entrometerme en ello- susurro bastante molesta Marron mientras yo y Broly la mirábamos algo confundidos - ¿Por qué me miran así? Me dirán que no es verdad, el estaba bastante loco con volver a secuestrarla y ahora que la tiene yo opino que debería de dejarnos en paz y hacer lo que le plazca a él con ella – con cada palabra que esa chica decía comenzaba a pensar que de seguro tal vez podríamos contar con Marron para poder continuar con el plan de Jun hasta que…

- Ya deja de ser bromista Marron, al menos supongo que a ti no te gustaría para nada que al jefe le pasase algo…después de todo debemos hablar con él sobre el trabajo que nos asigno ¿No?- preguntó bastante despreocupado y algo enojado aquel hombre mientras la mujer de pelo azul se limitaba a sacar de su bolso un paquete de mentitas y meterse posteriormente uno en la boca

- Como dije antes Broly a mi no me importa lo que pase ahora con el jefe…- susurro Marron comenzando a ponerse más seria de lo que se consideraba normal….

Algo extraño estaba pasando y de rato en otro cuando me daba vuelta para mirar hacia Ken notaba que él me pedía que tuviese prisa en sacar aquella información, andaba bastante metido en mis pensamientos hasta que de la nada una risa bastante alocada y extraña invadió el ambiente. Ni bien me volqué me encontré con Marron matándose de risa a más no poder –"pero que le pasa"- comencé a pensar mientras la chica comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro mientras Broly solo hacia gesto de impaciencia

- Es…es increíble….Oob se lo creyó todito…- comenzó a decir bastante alto aquella chica mientras yo solo me limitaba a mirarla de reojo y bastante sonrojado

- ¿Qué me creí todito? – pregunté confundido notando como al chica se acercaba mas a mí y luego decirme

- Veras me siento ahora más ligera de lo que cualquiera pudiese sentirse Oob…me saque un peso de encima, pero ¿Sabes algo?- solo muevo la cabeza en negación para luego ver como la chica me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos - Estoy tan feliz que ahora ando de bromista….tranquilo nada de lo que dijese seria en contra del jefe después de todo por eso soy su mujer de confianza ¿No? – solo asiento la cabeza diciéndome muy dentro que esto ya no debía alagarse y que en realidad esto ya debía acabar….me dispuse a querer mover mi mano para hacer la señal cuando de la nada – Pero supongo que tu…¿Sabes muy bien eso de la confianza verdad?- preguntó bastante seductoramente Marron comenzando a moverse bastante….provocativa haciendo que me pusiese nervioso – Debido a que…- de la nada sentí como su aliento chocaba en mi nariz haciendo que me sonrojase al máximo sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento – BROLY Y YO….SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE DE SU PLAN – Ni bien grito lo ultimo me quede en estado de shock notando como Marron sacaba su pistola y la ponía justo en la boca de mi estomago para luego disparar y hacerme sentir aquella cubeta de agua fría en todo mi ser y un escalofrió lleno de confusión y miedo

Solo siento como caigo en el piso lentamente oyendo como fondo un montón de disparos y un – SAL DE AHÍ JUNANAGO SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ

- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Susurro mas para mi sintiendo como mis fuerzas me abandonaban rápidamente – No puede ser posible….que nos hayan descubierto…tan rápido….- susurro comenzando a cerrar los ojos bastante adolorido pero ligero y en paz…

* * *

Kanna se encontraba aun inconsciente, Yamcha caminaba de un lado a otro, Krilin no se había separado de su esposa los señores Duval había desaparecido de seguro a buscar nuevas pistas y el Comandante Roshi llamaba pidiendo nueva información; era increíble ver como todos nos habíamos movilizado – Incluso el – me digo a mi misma mirando como Vegeta caminaba de un lado a otro buscando siquiera alguna nueva novedad – No puedo creer que ella….haya desaparecido de nuevo – susurro bastante afligida comenzando a brotar lagrimas por mi dolor – Milk resiste un poco más, lo encontraremos….esta vez Bardock junto a esa arpía de Marron y Broly me las pagaran

- Bulma ayúdame está despertando – pide nervioso Krilin mientras notaba como Kanna comenzaba a abrir sus ojos suavemente comenzado a divisar las cosas con más detenimiento. –"Kanna…"- comienzo a pensar algo afligida y triste mientras la rubia trataba de pararse estando en los bazos de su esposo

- Me alegra verte mejor…- digo más tranquila mirando como Kanna me miraba con una cara algo confundida y luego una de molestia al tenerme justo en frente suyo – Kanna yo…

- De todas las personas que podría hablar tu eres la menos indicada HIPÓCRITA – grita Kanna logrando la atención de todos los presentes dejándome desconcertada - ¿Se puede saber…a que viniste? – un fuerte nudo en la garganta se forma en mi cuello haciendo que me sintiese bastante afligida y dolida por las palabras de una de mis "amigas" dijera…de la nada

- HEY QUE TE PASA – noto como mi novio se acerca hecho furia hacia nuestra discusión haciendo que me sintiese bastante nerviosa por dentro – SE QUE ESTAS AFLIGIDA PERO NO TE DESQUITES CON BULMA ELLA ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI – la cara de Vegeta era indescriptible y más cuando me tomo de los hombros para luego susurrarme un – Tal vez deberíamos dejarla un rato sola con Krilin…está muy susceptible, tranquila amor – solo llego a dirigirle una mirada de cariño para querer moverme con el

- Vegeta ¿Estas muy seguro que ella estaba preocupada por mi? – pregunta bastante seria y fría Kanna haciendo que quisiese ser yo misma la que le respondiese, después de todo ¿Qué le pasaba? – O será que…- logro interrumpirme haciendo que cerrara la boca para luego oír – Esta fingiendo como con Milk…- de la nada siento como todo mi cuerpo se enfría dejándome más que perpleja y asustada ¿Qué estaba pasando con Kanna?

No comprendía ¿A que se refería con que estaba fingiendo? Solo logro formar una cara de completa y difusa confusión notando que mucha gente nos rodeaba haciendo que me sintiese miserable y nerviosa, solo noto que Vegeta me toma de la mano susurrándome de nuevo un – No le prestes atención de seguro esta delirando compréndela- vuelvo a afirmar con la cabeza pero algo muy dentro mío me decía que tal vez las palabras de Kanna tenían un secreto que ella y yo sabíamos

- Yo no estoy delirando Vegeta ¿O qué es lo que crees tú Bulmita? – lo ultimo lo había dicho tan sarcásticamente que solo vuelvo a fruncir el ceño para quererle encarar

- KANNA QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA- le dirigí una mirada de frustración y asustada ¿Qué estaba insinuando Kanna?

De la nada noto como Kanna sonríe maliciosamente comenzando a dirigirme una mirada cargada de odio y rencor como si de una asesina se tratase, esto vuelve a helarme rotundamente dejándome muy en claro que Kanna estaba mal de la cabeza, de repente – ¿Estás segura Bulma que no tienes nada que ocultar? – la pregunta sonaba mas como si fuese una última advertencia y una forma de que pudiese arrepentirme, solo me lleno de valor para afirmarle con la cabeza diciendo un – Adelante no tengo nada oculto dilo, no oculto nada – pero de la nada Kanna comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para luego mirarme fijamente y decir – Sabia que había gente cínica en el mundo, pero quién diría que me encontraría con la mas cínica en mi propio círculo de amigos, gracias a Dios nunca te confié algo de valor – aquella palabras solo me lastimaban y hacían sentir miserable ¿Qué siempre sabia ella de mí que me trataba tan…cruelmente? – El día que Milk Duval fue secuestrada…recuerdas ese día Bulma- susurra más bajo Kanna haciendo que mi cuerpo se congelara y el tiempo se detuviese dejándome solo a mí y a Kanna en aquel ambiente, solo logro temblar y comenzar a pensar ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabe ella? ¡Nadie se entero y eso…moriría el día que Milk tuvo amnesia! Solo logro tragar hondo mirando como Kanna ya había adivinado mi miedo e incluso Vegeta me miraba esta vez confuso – ¿Sigues segura que no hiciste nada malo? – pregunta sarcásticamente Kanna haciendo que solo sintiese un montón de agujas atravesarme todo el cuerpo

- Bulma ¿Estás bien? – pregunta bastante preocupado Vegeta agarrándome fuertemente de la mano haciendo que me helase mas – Estas pálida ¿Qué pasa? – solo logro mirarlo fijamente para luego comenzar a sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a dominarme haciendo que llorase fuertemente y dolorosamente

- No ves lo que te digo Vegeta- dice aun fría Kanna dirigiéndose hacia mi novio haciendo que el quedase desconcertado – Al parecer ahora finge llorar para que no la juzguemos, pues Bulma NI LO INTENTES PORQUE DIRÉ TODO AQUÍ MISMO Y AHORA MISMO

-ESPERA- suplico mirándola dolida y asustada – Por favor déjame explicarte eso yo…

- Tuviste más de un año para decirlo todo Bulma – Kanna en cada momento me asustaba mas y mas – Pero como no lo hiciste déjame hacer el trabajo por ti…Vegeta lo siento tanto, novias como Bulma nadie quiere y más con lo que te enteraras de ella y lo que le hizo a Milk…

Vegeta al oír tales palabras me suelta la mano de golpe haciendo que yo me sintiese más devastada de pensar en cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que yo…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - susurro Vegeta tomándome de los hombros nuevamente haciendo que lo mirase a la cara, aquella cara me demostraba solo frustración y ganas de saberlo todo – ¿Qué le hiciste a Milk? ¡Vamos Bulma responde! - aquellas suplicas solo me hacían bajar la mirada impidiendo que diese alguna respuesta

- Milk sentía que alguien la perseguía desde que Goku se fue, el poco apoyo de sus padres en cuanto a su relación con Goku la habían alejado de su hogar, yo me encontraba en otro lado estudiando y Bulma "su mejor amiga" era la única persona que podía comprenderla, pero…¿Quieren saber algo? –comenzó a dirigirse a todos los presentes que oían – El día de su secuestro fue Bulma quien la abandono y fue Bulma quien al dejo a merced de sus secuestradores – de la nada todos dejan salir sonidos de sorpresa y resentimiento haciendo que comenzase a sentir que todo acababa ahí – Milk le rogo que la acompañara y fue la mismísima Bulma Brief quien le corto la amistad por un hombre…tu Vegeta – aquella señalización hizo que me asustase y quisiese huir o ser tragada por la tierra.

- ¿Qué…qué dices?- susurra Vegeta incrédulo mirando a Kanna bastante frustrado y asustado sin poder creer lo que oía

- Vegeta, Bulma dejo a Milk por conseguir tu amor, por su culpa es que la secuestraron ese día, ES TU CULPA BULMA, si la hubieras acompañado siquiera ese día ¡Ella no hubiese sido secuestrada! si siquiera hubieras denunciado esto a la policía o por ultimo a sus padres ¡Nada de esto estuviera pasando! ¿O sí? – pregunto bastante frustrada y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos Kanna, haciendo que comenzase a mover la cabeza de manera desesperada y tratando de taparme los ojos

- Bulma dime que esto no es cierto – comienza a suplicar Vegeta tomándome con bastante fuerza de los hombros haciendo que comience a tratar de formular alguna palabra o excusa

- ¡Si vamos! Hay que ver si sigues siendo cínica con esto – dice Kanna haciendo que me alejara de golpe de Vegeta para luego bajar la mirada y algo avergonzada y humillada pronunciase un – Perdóname Vegeta… pero lo admito, yo si la abandone ese día, e incluso le dije que no volviera a contar conmigo para nada

-¿POR QUE HICISTE ALGO TAN DESPIADADO Y EGOÍSTA BULMA? ¡SABES LO QUE CAUSASTE! – comienza a gritar de la nada Vegeta sin acercarse a mí pero dirigiéndome una mirada llena de ira y odio – yo no puedo estar con una chica que sería capaz de traicionar a su mejor amiga, yo…

- NO MIENTAS VEGETA TU SOLO DICES ESO PORQUE LA AFECTADA O VICTIMA FUE MILK – quise interrumpir aquellas dolorosas y horrendas palabras tratando de defenderme pero… – Lo único malo que pude haber hecho fue enamorarme de ti Vegeta, estaba tan ilusionada contigo aquella vez que la deje, LO ADMITO no hice lo correcto, pero tu tampoco contribuiste pues me diste alas, Milk tenía razón. Pero…yo te amo – comencé a decir mientras mis lágrimas continuaban saliendo mientras notaba como Vegeta me ofrecía su espalda sin querer siquiera hablarme

- Aquí se acabo todo Bulma…- susurro Vegeta tajantemente haciendo que me quedase estática y atónita ¿Qué acababa de decir? – Si yo hice daño a su amistad entonces no puedo estar ni contigo ni con ella, no es correcto…por mi culpa Milk ahora…- de la nada Azura lo toma del hombro haciendo que notase recién su presencia

- No te culpes por las desgracias ocurridas Vegeta, ni tampoco culpemos a Bulma- dice dolida comenzando a mirarme con cierta desilusión, que solo hace que me sienta mas miserable – De todos modos ellos hubieran visto la forma de secuestrarla y puedo apostarles a que no se hubiesen rendido hasta cumplir su objetivo

- Aun así…yo no deseo tener nada mas con Bulma y con respecto a Milk me siento ahora más atado y obligado a poder salvarla pues yo…aun la quiero – al oír tales palabras siento una gran estaca en el corazón haciendo que comenzase a perder la razón de lo que vivía y comenzase a llorar como un alma en pena. Llego a notar como Yamcha se acerca y comienza a consolarme

- Tranquilízate Bulma, no te pongas así…- Yamcha continuo abrazándome mientras notaba como Vegeta se alejaba de mi vista dejándome solo con una cuestionante bastante dolorosa ¿Había sido el consuelo barato de Vegeta?

* * *

El ruido estrepitoso de una bala hace retumbar al ambiente, esta bala si llego a su objetivo haciendo que la victima cayese de golpe en el piso dejándome a mí y a su acompañante en un silencio tan sofocante y profundo que solo me limito a tragar saliva de golpe

- Le di…- susurro bastante triunfante mientras noto como aquel hombre se encuentra echado en el piso junto a un charco de sangre a su alrededor comenzando a votar más de este líquido por su boca – Creo que es momento de acabar con el trabajo – susurro maliciosamente mientras noto como su acompañante se pone en medio apuntándome con su pistola, haciendo que me detuviese.

- Ni se te ocurra, camarada mío- susurra entrecortadamente aquella chica mientras yo solo la miro con pena – En este mismísimo momento me encargaré de mandarte al infierno maldito traidor – no me importaba lo que esa chica tuviese para decirme pero lo que si me dejaba más que atónito era la idea de pensar que aquella chica siguiera teniéndole lealtad al "querido" jefe

- Considérate afortunada, no pienso matarte, así que demuestra que eres inteligente y desaparece del mapa, hazte una vida Marron- después de susurrar aquello siento como la pistola se posa sobre mi frente haciendo que comenzase a perder la paciencia

- Ya te lo dije Ken, no pienso retroceder y mucho peor huir, o muero yo…o mueres tu – susurra Marron antes de que yo la hiciese tropezar haciendo que aquella chica disparara sin blanco alguno

- No puedes contra mi tonta y si has decidido morir ese será tu destino- susurre comenzando a apuntarle con la pistola dejando muy de lado mis sentimientos cuando de repente

- PLAF – siento como una de mis piernas recibe el impacto de una bala haciendo que me hele en todo el cuerpo – Como es posible si…- susurro aun adolorido notando que el hombre al que había disparado mucho mas antes seguía con el arma en la mano y tenia aun fuerzas para continuar disparando – Vaya…es una pena Broly ¿Ya no te quedan municiones no?- pregunto sarcástico sintiendo como aquel hombre comenzaba a maldecirse mientras yo solo lo apuntaba a distancia para luego decirle – Muérete estúpido – ni bien termino mi frase le disparo hacia la cabeza dejándolo ahora sí sin vida

- ERES UN MALDITO – susurra Marron tratando de pararse, pero yo la detengo tomando la ventaja y la tomo de la cabeza

- Puedo ser un maldito a tus ojos, pero tú eres mucho peor si te vemos por los ojos de Milk o Goku ¿No lo crees? – susurro bastante agraciado notando que Marron comenzaba a tratar de zafarse de mi agarre – Te daré una oportunidad más de poder huir y desaparecer Marron pero por el momento no podre prestarte atención- susurro serio dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola así inconsciente en el suelo

Me levanto suavemente para luego comenzar a notar como la mayoría de las paredes tenían pequeños orificios clavados y de cómo el cuerpo de Oob yacía en el suelo, logro sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho junto a un peso de conciencia que me impedía acercarme a el

- Debí actuar más rápido… – susurre mientas involuntariamente me acercaba al cuerpo de aquel chico – No puede ser, yo...lo metí en todo esto – comienzo a ver como la cara pacifica que tenia aquel chico, ahora no era nada más que una cara llena de dolor y sufrimiento – Lo tomaron por sorpresa…son unos malditos – susurro molesto tomando mi pistola para volver a dispararle una bala al cuerpo ya muerto de Broly – Perdóname Oob, prometo ayudar a tu pueblo en el futuro, déjame salir vivo de esto y prometo ayudarlos, en honor a ti, y tu valentía – ni bien termino de hacer mi promesa, decido levantarme suavemente notando como un gran dolor se hace presente en mi pierna – Maldición, me dispararon lo olvide – dije molesto comenzando a notar que mi herida no tenia hemorragia pero si estaba profunda – Malditos…aun así debo encargarme de Bardock y recién poder morir si quiero

Molesto y frustrado me dirijo hacia uno de los pasillos tratando de mejorar mi caminata para luego comenzar a correr – Sera mejor encontrar a mi primo para recién poder llevar el plan en marcha – ¿Sera posible que haya podido convencerla? – comienzo a preguntarme mientras corría aun a través de aquellos pasillos.

* * *

- ¡No! – grito bruscamente alejando mi mano de las suyas, para comenzar a tomar distancia de aquel hombre, solo logro notar como el pone una cara de dolor y decepción que logra hacerme sentir miserable y arrepentida – Jun…yo… ¡Yo no puedo! compréndeme – susurro bajito notando como Jun me daba la espalda de golpe – Por favor no te enojes – susurro suavemente tratando de tomar con una mano uno de sus hombros

- No me toques Milk – dice tajantemente Jun alejándose más de mi haciendo que comenzase a sentirme bastante dolida por su reacción y decepción - Yo solo creí que…tal vez podría tener una oportunidad contigo, que tal vez podrías amarme, de que siquiera pudieras decirme un Te Quiero pero…-

- Jun perdóname, no fue mi intención en serio lo siento – digo bastante arrepentida comenzando a implorarle – Estoy muy sensible, me ha pasado muchas cosas y verte fue una de las más impactantes, Jun siempre serás alguien muy importante para mi yo…- de la nada siento los brazos de Jun en mis hombros para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos

- Entonces ven conmigo Milk…yo puedo alejarte de todo este mundo que te ha hecho sufrir, puedo alejare de esta vida tan asfixiante y perturbante que te ofreció tu familia, puedo alejarte de tus sufrimientos, puedo… – siento como su boca se posa en mi oído para pronunciar un – Alejarte del recuerdo de Goku – de la nada siento como un gran puño lastima mi corazón haciendo que me quede sin palabras y atontada, sentía como me sangraba dentro…-"Goku…"- comienzo a pensar en su imagen recordando cada momento, cada anécdota, cada vivencia, cada experiencia de él comenzando a romperse en pequeños fragmento rápidamente y dolorosamente, pero…

De la nada algo me hace salir de aquel transe en el que me encontraba, comienzo a notar que Jun me tenía en sus brazos besándome, tierna y suavemente, sin querer hacerlo pero sin poder obedecerme a mi misma comencé a corresponderle con necesidad sintiendo como cada vez el corazón me sangraba mas y de cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer a diestra y siniestra de mis ojos, haciendo que este beso me hiciese sentir bastante miserable. De repente logro tomar conciencia de mis movimientos alejando a Jun de mi lado comenzado a respirar entrecortadamente, solo tenía una mano a disposición por lo que no podía hacer mucho, mi hijo se encontraba entre mis brazos bastante inquieto

- Dan…digo Gohan…- susurro tratando de buscar alguna excusa por mi separación tan brusca de Jun notando como este fruncía levemente el ceño – Hijito dime ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa? – pregunto dulcemente al infante tratando de pararme y escaparme de aquella situación

- Tu no vas a ninguna parte Milk – susurra Jun bastante enfadado tomándome de la muñeca provocándome esto un terrible dolor – No te irás antes de oírme, no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo Milk, no pienso dejarte ir – amenaza bastante obsesionado aquel hombre haciendo que me asuste por su reacción

- Yo no pienso oírte para nada hasta que me expliques de tu "supuesta" salvada de vida – digo bastante ofendida sintiendo como aquel hombre me soltaba bruscamente mirándome bastante sorprendido

- ¿Supuesta salvada de vida? – pregunta bastante incrédulo Jun haciendo que comience a alejarme bastante de el – TU CREES QUE FINGIRÍA ALGO TAN TERRIBLE COMO LO ES LA MUERTE – comienzo a notar en su mirada que todo lo que decía lo decía con sinceridad y que en serio podía confiar en él, aun así no deseaba acercarme a el

- Perdóname…- bajo la cabeza bastante apenada notando que el trataba de acercarse más a mi – Por favor no te acerques – pido levemente sintiendo como sus pasos paraban bruscamente haciendo que comenzase a respirar agitadamente – Jun por favor, estoy muy mal…no puedo hablar contigo en este momento…por favor sácame de aquí, no puedo con todo lo que he vivido hoy, por favor te suplico tiempo solo eso… – comienzo a suplicar comenzando a elevar mi mirada para notar como Jun me miraba sin ninguna expresión haciendo que comenzase a asustarme de nuevo

- Milk…por eso quiero hablar contigo, deseo sacarte de aquí – dice bastante pacifico Jun haciendo que me quede pasmada por tal revelación haciendo que me alegrase

- Oh Jun…- susurro bastante alegre tratando de acercarme a él, notando como ponía uno de sus brazos justo en frente mío impidiéndome continuar mi caminata – Que..¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida notando como la cara sin expresión de Jun cambiaba a una bastante seria

- Quiero que ambos salgamos del país Milk…- susurra Jun haciendo que vuelva a sentir gran opresión y dolor en el pecho – Quiero que nos alejemos de esta sociedad, esta maldita sociedad que nos hizo sufrir a ambos de diferentes formas, deseo darle una vida tranquila a Dan y a los niños que vayan a venir Milk, deseo tener un hogar pacifico y feliz, libre de dolor contigo ¡Por favor déjame dártelo! ¡Hare lo que quieras! Milk conmigo nunca sufrirás y…quiero que seas solo mía – susurra bastante suave Jun haciendo que comience a confundirme al extremo

No podía creer todo lo que Jun había acabado de decir en serio me quería dar todo eso, en serio estaba dispuesto a dejar este país por mí, acaso me amaba tanto que incluso había incluido a Gohan en su plan ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué decisión era la correcta para esta ocasión?

- Jun…yo…- susurro bastante confundida comenzando a llorar – Yo no sé qué hacer…- de la nada siento sus brazos rodeándome suavemente haciendo que comenzase a sentir aquel sentimiento de protección con Goku en el

- Yo te puedo jurar que conmigo, estarás más que protegida, te protegeré más que a mi vida Milk; conmigo nunca sufrirás. Tendremos una vida feliz y pacífica, he planeado todo esto para irme contigo, Bardock pudo haber sido el cabeza de todo… pero yo fui el que planeo nuestra nueva vida, déjame hacerte feliz. El destino intento separarnos con el intento de homicidio de Raditz, pero yo logre sobrevivir…por ti – comienzo a sentir sus manos tomándome de la cara haciendo que lo mirase fijamente – Mis ganas de vivir me hicieron mantenerme vivo. Con mucho sufrimiento y dolor logre sobrevivir hasta que un campesino de la zona me encontró y me curo, ni bien logre recuperarme tras 3 meses, me fui a la ciudad a buscarte, después me enteré de lo que te paso, tu amnesia, tu olvido…todo eso me hizo alejarme de ti me hizo sentir que te había perdido pero… me di cuenta que toda la culpa la tenía Bardock, ese maldito hombre nos separo, y nunca se lo perdonaría, por eso también decidí cambiarme de imagen por completo para entrar a este grupo de "nuevos secuestradores" , desde ahí planee todo para este día, todo para darle un golpe de poder a Bardock y poder irme contigo…nunca deje de pensar en ti, nunca te reemplace Milk, aun no fue mi hora de morir, yo debía decirte todo esto y volver a recordarte que yo… te amo…y nunca dejare de decírtelo, te amo con toda mi alma y no deseo perderte por favor Milk, ahora nada se interpone entre nosotros, nada nos hará sufrir más, tu y yo viviremos felices en otro país, Milk por favor…¡Ven conmigo! – ante aquellas palabras solo logro ver algo con claridad, volver a lo que era mi hogar y amigos, me haría vivir de nuevo en el recuerdo de Goku y eso...me lastimaría…

Mi resentimiento hacia mis padres había vuelto…con mucha dificultad podría perdonarles del haberme alejado de Goku y haberme ocultado de él en mi momento de amnesia, me costaría perdonarlos, Bulma había sido una mala amiga y ahora actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, tal vez el alejarme de aquella "maldita" sociedad de la que Jun hablaba no estaba mal, tal vez iniciar una vida lejos de un recuerdo a Goku me ayudase, tal vez podría enamorarme de Jun con el tiempo y tener la vida pacífica que había deseado desde niña, tal vez si decía un si ahora, podía comenzar una nueva y feliz vida, tal vez…si...esa era mi respuesta

- Jun...- susurro correspondiéndole el abrazo solo con una mano – He tomado una decisión, yo…quiero irme contigo – digo bastante convencida sintiendo como Jun me abrazaba con más intensidad haciendo que mi decisión fuese la final, pero…

- ELLA NO SE IRA CONTIGO ME OÍSTE – grita de la nada una voz muy conocida por mi haciendo que me asuste y me separe de golpe de Jun – NO DEJARE NI DE LOCO QUE ME SEPARES DE LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TENGO

- Tú...no…tú no puedes ser – comienzo a decir quebradamente sintiendo como en cualquier momento me desvanecería. Aquel hombre entro bruscamente corriendo rápidamente hacia mi comenzando a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas – Goku…amor…- susurro cerrando los ojos feliz comenzando a llorar - Dios Goku ESTAS VIVO – termino gritando por mi felicidad

- Milk perdóname por tardarme tanto... – susurra suavemente Goku haciendo que me aferre mas a él – Perdóname por causarte tanto dolor, pero nunca más pasara…

- Amor, yo…-trato de decir algo sintiendo como Goku mira fijamente y seriamente a Jun tratando de hablar - Si este tipo te puede convencer con un "No fue mi hora aun" siendo alguien que no estuvo contigo mucho tiempo y hacer que decidas irte con él. ¿Qué harías si yo te dijera un "No fue mi hora aun…"?

* * *

It be continued...

.

.

**Vamos ustedes creían que lo iba a matar (comienza a ver a todos sus lectores como perros con hambre) O.O" creo que siii :D Oigaaan vamooos, si yo también lo amo (todas la ven sin creerle) -.- vamos es enserio =D (Le llega una nota) "Por el momento estas a salvo aunque no olvidare tu tardanza ) O.O" **

**Jaja ¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien? Sii les dije acción y hubo noo (le llega otra nota) Claro matar a personas llamas acción) Pues siii además de que se revelo lo que Bulma hizo vamos reian que la iba a dejar libre de ese cargo merece arrepentirse (otra nota) "La lastimas y mueres" bueno bueno, vamos digabnmeee que pasara ahoraaa**

**¿Goku y Jun se pelearan por Milk? ¿Alguien morirá? ¿Wue fue de Bardock? ¿Marron se dara por vencida? ¿Por qué la policía no recibe la noticia de Amanda? ¿Goku sabe quien es Dan? **

**Jajaja ¿Habra conti rapido? ¿La autora esta loca? Pues solo responre las dos ultima, SIIIIIIII lectores mios ¡mil disculpas! nuevamente por el retrasoo U_U y espero que les haya gustado el cap, bueno eso lo vere en sus reviews ;) jeje opinen que el próximo cap estra mas que intenso, muchos sentimientooos**

**Cuidenseeee ;)**

**P.S: Rous Donde estaaaas? ****Where are you? Wo bist du?**


	40. Capítulo 40: Duras Peleas, Noticias y

**Amorxita bastante avergonzada, bueno se que dije que actualizaria el anterior viernes pero... (ve a todos sus lectores enfadados y con antorchas) O.O Pero es que no entiendeeeen! mi mamá se llevo mi Flash o Pent drive (como le digan) y ahi estaba el cap, hasta ahora no ha vuelto y tuve que volver a escribir! T_T tuve que trasnocharme hasta el lunes, pero luego wualaaaa no tuve internet hasta hoy! Me quise matar y pues tampoco tuve tiempo para ir a un cafe o algo para subirlo y hoy apenas y tuve inter, es mas lo subire rapido porque capas de que se corteee, asii que perdonenmeee, la suerte no esta del lado de Michyy U_U y si supieran de mi vidaa T_T jajaja aun asiii dejemos los dramas a un ladooo**

**Chicooos son muuy genialesss en serioo esta autora llora cada vez que vee cuanta gente comenta dejando su review, o la ponen en alertas o favoritooos T_T me hacen muy feliz en seiooo por eso mismo hoy he hecho un cap un poquito mas largo de lo habitual. Nuevamente agradesco mucho por tener a los mejores lectores del mundo ¡Por que eso son! LOS MEJORES muchas gracias por su gran apoyo que esta chica se los agradece infinitamente, muchas gracias por los favoritos, por las alertas y por sobretodo sus hermosos reviews! ^O^ **

**Sakuken: **Muchas gracias siempre por comentarme en serio lo aprecio muuucho eres genial ;) sabes tienes mucha razon Vegeta tiene a Bulma mmuriendose por el, creo que habria que ahcerlo sufrir jajaja lo tomare en cuenta ;) la pobre d eMIk estuvo estancada esta vez pero croe que aqui pasara algo inesperado si que preparateee :D Y por ultimoo perdon por tardarme en serio no fue planeadooo palabraaa, espro que disfrutes de este cap ;)

**Jessiede: **Michyy adviertee quiere continuaciooon! (Si no correra sangree) jajajaja muchas gracias por comentar y lo sientoo mucho por tardarme una semana mas de lo prometido, me pasooo pero no fue apropositoo :) sabesss me alegra saber que te guste mi historiaaa Michy lo apreica de verdad, y me alegra tenerte como lectora mil graciaaas ;) Espero que disfrutes de este cap ;)

**Mayra: **Sii tardee demasiado y me volvi a tardar U_U soy una mala! pero Michy lo siente muuucho en serioo :( espero de todop corazon que disfrutes de este cap y que puedas perdonar a esta atrasona, ajaja sino correra sangree conmigo no? ajajaja muchas gracias por comentarr lo aprecio muuuchoo :D

**PrincessaMilkDbz: **Thanks por el review Shomi samaaa (yo tengo que dejarte los mios jajaja este tiempo no me deja pero hoy lo intentare si?) Pues en mucchas de tus predicciones solo dire que (leas este cap xD) pues toodo se responde aqui jajaja muchas gracias por comentarme que me alegra muchooo Michy quiere su oroooo ;) jaja

**Panecita-san: **Respecto a tu review que por cierto me encantooo muuuchooo :D te dire solo una cosa "Lo que el cliente pide lo tiene ;)" jajaja ya veras porque, jajaja me gusta leertee, pues eres una lectora geniall perdoname por mi retraso epro espro que este cap me ayude a ser eprdonada sinoo pobre de miiii! jajajajjaa Cuidate ;)

**Rous! **SIII MI PRIMERA LECTORAA APARECIOOOOOO ESTOY FELIIIZ siiii me alegrooo leer tu review no sabes cuanto salteee, al fin diste rastros de vida :D me alegraa! me alegra! Si me decidi a arriesgarme en esta historia fue solo porque tu estuviste en el comienzo si tu no me hubieras comentadoo de seguro hubiera abandonado al historiaa (pues creia que estaba fea y por eso andie comntaba) :D es gracias a ti que estoy aqui en serio ;) Me algra que me estes lyendo y que te guste el fic, en srio lo apreciooo mcuhooo :D estoy feliiiz ajaja espero que te guste este cap ;)

**Raquel: **Jajaja en este cap se respondera en parte a lo que me preguntaaas en serio ;) como siemrpeee me alegaa leerte en reviewwws lectora antigua ;) ens erio que siii eres genail y como siempre tus reviews son muy lindooos, este cap esta muy controversial en serio y espero que lo disfruteees, perdona por mi tardanzaaa en serio :( esero que me perdones con este cap :)

**Anónimo: **Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu comprencion! en serioo lo aprecioo mucho pero si prometi algo, lo cumplo jaja (asi que solo espera que tu fic ya aparecera (M/V) jejeje me alegra mucho leerte y tenerte en mis reviews siemrpeee, me alegra saber que tengo una lectora como tu ;) soy taaan feliiz ajajaja asi que con este cap espero no decepcionarte, y que al contrario lo disfrutees ;) perdona el retrasooo pero espro que ya no apsee :D cuidateee

**Nei528: **Nueva lectoraaa, nueva lectora! ME GUSTAAA :D en serioo muchas gracias por comentar y por ponerme en favs ;) yo lo hare tambien si? Jajajaa muchas graciaaas en serioo tu comentarioo me gustoo y espero que esta espera que te hice pasar me sea perdonada con el caaap :D en serioo mcuhas gracia spor comentaaar, me algraa tenerte como neuv alectoraaa :D I´m HAPPY

**La-Gran-Milk: **Muchas gracioas por decir que te encanta al historiaaa :D MIchy anda feliiiz! En serioo me alegraaa aber que tengo lectoras tan buenas y geniales como tu en serioo lo aprecioo :D como siemrpe espero de todo coraozn que me perdones por el retraso y que me perdones cone ste cap , en serio de todo corazon espeor que lo disfrutess y muchas gracias por estar ahii ;)

**En serio muchas gracias, sus reviews son un gran apoyo para mi ^_^ahora les dejo este cap ;) espero que sea de su agrado si? ;)**

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo 40: Duras Peleas, Noticias y Amenazas**

.

.

Estaba más que enfadado tras oír como aquel sujeto manejaba emocionalmente a Milk ¡Como si él fuese la única opción que ella tenía! No iba a rendirme para nada ¡Milk y yo debíamos estar juntos! Aun recuerdo que minutos antes me encontraba inconsciente en aquel auto tratando de salir de el ¿Por qué me habían llevado hasta ahí? Y aun con más razón ¿Por qué Broly y Marron estaban metidos en todo esto?

Nada a mi parecer tenía sentido como podía ser posible que me trajesen hasta la finca de mi padre que estaba más que alejadísima de la ciudad ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Aun estaba confundido pero lo que más me perturbaba era saber que Milk también estaba aquí y que aquel sujeto planeaba llevársela, y ¿Por qué menciono a mi padre como cabeza del grupo? No comprendía ¿El era el secuestrador de Milk? No…eso no podía ser, ya estaba comenzando a alucinar…

Tenía tantas incógnitas en la cabeza mientras había estado oyendo detrás de aquella puerta…hasta que ese sujeto le propuso a ella irse con él ¡Vaya que promesas que le hacía! Estaba más que enfadado de oír todas las cosas que decía, pero lo que más me había molestado fue cuando Milk aceptaba irse con él, no la culpaba…ese hombre estaba manejándola psicológicamente de una manera tan sutil que hasta yo quede confundido…

- ELLA NO SE IRA CONTIGO ME OÍSTE – grite más que furioso entrando a aquella habitación donde Milk se separaba de golpe de aquel hombre, su mirada expresa incredulidad y miedo – NO DEJARE NI DE LOCO QUE ME SEPARES DE LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TENGO- amenazo bastante prepotente haciendo una pelea de miradas con aquel tipo que no me daba para nada buena espina, algo en él me perturbaba

- Tú...no…tú no puedes ser – susurra quebradizamente Milk queriendo comenzar a llorar. Dios mío la amo tanto que solo me dirijo a abrazarla con fuerza, tarde tanto en encontrarte… – Goku…amor…- susurra suavemente pero alegre aquella mujer comenzando a tocarme el rostro con una de sus manos - Dios Goku ESTAS VIVO – grita finalmente comenzando a lagrimear nuevamente, pero ¿Por qué dice aquello? ¡Estás vivo! Acaso creyó que morí, una pregunta más para mi cabeza…

- Milk perdóname por tardarme tanto... – es lo único que sale de mi boca ¡No quiero perderla! La veo tan destrozada que solo deseo reconfortarla, brindarle mi amor y protección – Perdóname por causarte tanto dolor, pero nunca más pasara…- prometo aun sin entender porque lo hago, mas aun así siento como mi amada me abraza suavemente con una mano apoyándose en mi pecho; me siento tan tranquilo…aun así…

Comienzo a mirar fieramente a aquel tipo con una rabia tan profunda que me hace ignorar por completo lo que me dice Milk, deseo molerlo a golpes ¿Qué se creía? ¡Nadie me separaría de Milk! No…nunca más, no lo soportaría…una leve duda nace dentro mío ya no puedo más… - Si este tipo te puede convencer con un "No fue mi hora aun" siendo alguien que no estuvo contigo mucho tiempo y hacer que decidas irte con él. ¿Qué harías si yo te dijera un "No fue mi hora aun…"? – Termino preguntando para dirigir mi mirada directamente a Milk, notando algo muy…impactante – Dan… ¿Por qué Dan esta aquí?- pregunto bastante confundido, aumentando mas y mas dudas a mi cabeza ¡Ya no sé si podre manejar más!

De la nada Milk abraza a Dan con mucha fuerzas y comienza a sonreír de una manera que me hace sentir dentro de mi corazón una paz y tranquilidad, que solo me hace querer abrazarla con mas fuerzas, de la nada comienzo a oír un leve llanto por parte de Milk haciendo que trate de mirar lo que le pasaba

- Amor… ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto angustiado al sentir que Milk continuaba abrazando a Dan moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, me siento muy preocupado

- Nos separaron Goku…nos separaron egoístamente y también él fue separado de nosotros – mencionaba quebradizamente Milk haciendo que solo crezca mas y mas la duda de lo que pasaba, no comprendía ¿Qué trataba de decirme? Algo muy dentro de mi esta mas que imperativo, siento que hay algo que yo no se

- ¿Qué paso Milk? – Pregunto aun sin saber si estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta; Milk me vuelve a abrazar fuerte haciendo que solo me quede atónito, siento algo muy extraño…- Milk… por favor dime – susurro devolviendo el abrazo

- Dan…no es tu hermano Goku…- susurra Milk dulcemente comenzando a mirarme llena de esperanza y amor haciendo que solo me vuelva a preguntar ¿Qué trata de decirme? Al parecer ella comprende mi mirada y deja escapar una pequeña risita, haciendo que mi ser comience a predecir algo, de la nada me siento feliz…- Goku…Dan es el fruto de nuestro amor…él es…nuestro hijo- suelta Milk haciendo que todo quede en blanco en mi mente, haciendo que de la nada comience a sonreír bastante atontado

- ¿Hijo nuestro? – pregunto shockeado sin poder aun comprender del todo la noticia que acababa de recibir, algo dentro mío me hace pensar más racionalmente… – ¿Dan…nuestro hijo?…Milk- susurro algo serio tomando de los hombros a Milk tratando de hacerle volver a la realidad solo de la forma que puedo ver en ese momento – Milk reacciona…Dan es mi hermano…no nuestro hijo- solo logro tratar de querer abrazarla sintiendo como ella se aleja de mi

- No bromeo Goku…ya lo recordé todo – susurra bastante seria Milk haciendo que mi sonrisa cambie por completo a una cara confundida y extrañada ¿Acaso me acabo de equivocar?

- ¿Cómo que has recordado todo? – pregunto nuevamente tratando de aclarar mejor mis dudas, siento ya un poco de pavor al ver como Milk sigue igual de seria, esto no es una broma…

- Mi amnesia era temporal Goku, tarde o temprano tenían que volver todos los recuerdos que había olvidado… aunque en realidad no desearía haberlo recordado todo – de la nada noto como Milk baja al piso de golpe comenzado a romper en llanto, Dan continua en sus brazos, algo muy dentro mío me hace sentir un gran torpe y solo me limito a bajar a su altura

- Amor tranquilízate…- susurro dulcemente abrazándola tratando de brindarle la protección que siempre solía darle

- Siempre lo haces para reconfortarme, y fue el mismo gesto que utilizaste el día en el que ambos confesamos nuestro amor… ¿Recuerdas? Aquella noche de luna llena, en aquella fiesta de clausura de año, aquella noche en la que tu y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso…- me quedo estático mirándola completamente sorprendido… ¿Acaso era todo esto verdad? ¿Acaso lo recordaba todo? – Recuerdo ese abrazo también el día de nuestra despedida aquel día en el que no querías irte, pero…yo te suplique que fueses, ya que 2 semanas antes habíamos quedado en eso, y también ambos…nos unimos- susurra tímidamente haciendo que solo me quede más que asombrado mas sin poder moverme…- Recuerdo el día en el que nos conocimos…más tarde me confesarías que te acercaste a mí para conocerme mejor y darle a Vegeta todos esos datos…pero terminaste enamorándote de mí y renunciaste a su amistad- solo logro mirarla esta vez más que incrédulo para oír por ultimo – ¿Ahora si me crees?

De la nada siento una gran alegría dentro mío que solo hace que lagrimee un poco, me siento tan débil de hacer esto pero…– Estas de vuelta…- susurro abrazándola fuertemente no queriéndome separar de ella – Milk…estas de vuelta, recuerdas todo...- susurro comenzando a besar su frente – Dios...gracias, gracias por devolvérmela- susurro más que alegre besándole la frente fuertemente, pero de la nada siento algo muy dentro mío que me perturba – Entonces…- bajo mi cabeza dirigiendo mi mirada hacia aquel pequeño haciendo que por primera vez lo viera detalladamente – Dan…es…

- Si Goku, Dan es nuestro hijo…él es el fruto de nuestro amor…nuestro Gohan…- susurra dulcemente Milk haciendo que me sorprenda y alegre por lo ultimo

- ¿Gohan? Tú le pusiste…- susurro bastante alegre mirándola inexplicablemente

- Así es…le puse el nombre de tu abuelito, sabía muy bien que tu lo adorabas y deseaba ponerle ese nombre si era varón, no hubo mejor hombre que tu abuelo Goku, deseo desde lo más hondo de mi corazón que nuestro hijo siga sus pasos – susurro Milk haciendo que la bese como un tonto enamorado mientras ella rompía del llanto

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Soy padre! - grito bastante neurótico comenzando a sonreír bastante alegre – ¡Milk somos padres! - comienzo a decir bastante alegre comenzando a mirar fijamente a Gohan, siento de repente a quien me recordaba tanto – Con que eso era…- susurro bastante feliz cargando a mi hijo mientras Milk me miraba enternecida – Se parece mucho a ti…- la mirada sorprendida de Milk hace que solo quiera abrazarla aun con Gohan en brazos – Estoy tan feliz, este vacío que sentía al fin se ha ido…- susurro besando la frente de Milk mientras ella solo se apoyaba en mi pecho

- ¡Oh Goku! – exclama suavemente Milk haciendo que solo me limite a tiquearle el ojo

- No te pongas así mi amor….ahora todo cambiará de segu…- de la nada siento algo que me perturba haciendo que hasta Milk se asuste de ver mi cara

- ¿Qué te pasa Goku?- pregunta asustada Milk mientras yo solo me limito a ponerme serio en todo sentido

– Si Gohan es nuestro hijo….porque…- de la nada miro lleno de rabia a aquel tipo mientras este solo se limita a devolverme aquella misma mirada, llena de rencor y odio que había tenido desde hace algunos momentos, con un gran intensidad - ¿Por qué este sujeto se los quiere llevar? ¿Acaso tú eres el secuestrador? – susurro molesto mientras me doy cuenta de que algo no llega a concordar en todo esto…soy yo mismo quien se da cuenta de que algo no está bien – Pero… ¿Por qué entonces Gohan era Dan? ¿Si Dan estuvo todo este tiempo a cargo de Amanda y mi padre? Milk…mi padre…él…él me dijo que era su hijo…no…no comprendo – susurro bastante frustrado tratando de mirar a una Milk que estaba ya cabizbaja

- Junanago no es el secuestrador líder Goku- comienza a decir Milk bastante perturbada mientras yo solo me quedo atónito ¿Junanago? De repente dirijo mi mirada hacia aquel sujeto respondiéndome yo mismo la pregunta que tenia, este sujeto era Junanago pero…me quedo de repente con una incógnita bastante atormentadora y difícil de creer

- Si...este tipo no es el secuestrador y Gohan estuvo todo este tiempo bajo el cuidado de Amanda y mi padre…esto significa que…- susurro incrédulo tratando de no querer escuchar lo siguiente

- Goku…tu padre mando a secuestrarme, él nos separo ¡EL NOS HIZO TODO ESTO! –grita Milk dejándome perturbado y atónito con semejante noticia, solo me limito a sentir un mareo en la cabeza tratando de aceptar aquella dura… ¿realidad?

* * *

Después del largo tiempo que necesitaba para poder tranquilizarme de toda aquella discusión, me había decidido por descansar en un asiento mientras mis nervios y pensamientos trataban de concordar y dejarme volver a una estabilidad emocional bastante difícil de conseguir. Me limito a mirarlo esta vez con una cara de aburrimiento, hace ya bastante tiempo que no había apartado su mirada de la mía y esto me incomoda, me limito a tomar un sorbo de té que una mujer de la policía me había dado.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto algo aburrida mientras mi esposo me miraba con una seriedad bastante diferente a su carácter habitual – Que yo sepa no tengo monos en la cara- vuelvo a comentar mientras Krilin alejaba su mirada levemente para luego mover su cabeza de un lado a otro desconcertándome por completo

– No veo justo todo lo que hiciste Kanna – susurro bastante decepcionado Krilin tomando algo de distancia de mi persona

Solo me limito a mirarlo fijamente con cierta rabia y decepción mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de te ¿Como podía ser tan ciego y apiadarse de aquella traidora?, solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro cortando así el ambiente, Krilin se da la vuelta para mirarme fijamente…siento que está bastante enojado

- ¡No comprendo eso no va contigo! – dice bastante afligido Krilin mientras yo le dirijo una mirada de ¿Qué te pasa? Bastante notoria – La mujer de la que me enamore no estuvo hoy Kanna… ¡Tú no eres así! - vuelve a repetir Krilin haciendo que me enfade y me pare de golpe bastante enfadada

- ¿La Kanna de la que te enamoraste? ¿No estuvo hoy? ¿Qué insinúas Krilin? – Pregunto bastante ofendida mientras Krilin me miraba bastante serio – ¿Ahora me dirás que Bulma es tu heroína? ¿O que tal vez Milk y Goku nunca fueron tus amigos? ¡A no! ¡De seguro me dirás que tal vez este matrimonio ha sido toda una fantasía! ¡Puedo apostar a que si! ¿No? Una fantasía de la que te acabas de despertar Krilin ¡Si así ves este matrimonio yo prefiero que me lo digas aquí y ahora! – me enfado bastante, veo mucha sorpresa y miedo en los ojos de Krilin, deseo darme para atrás y pedir disculpas….pero mi orgullo me lo impide ¡Que el de el primer paso! Después de todo el comenzó ¿no?

- No te reconozco… – susurra incrédulo mi esposo mientras yo solo comienzo a lagrimear bastante frustrada – Se perfectamente que estas estresada…Kanna tranquilízate – me limito a mirarlo enojada, Krilin lo siente estoy muy sensible; siento como intenta acercarse para intentar abrazarme pero me alejo de él bruscamente.

Rompo en llanto comenzando a llorar, siento que estoy al borde de la locura…debo dejar este lugar ahora mismo, sino me volveré loca de seguro, Krilin intenta otra vez acercarse a mí pero no quiero sentirlo, no quiero ver a nadie estoy cansada… ¡Harta con todo esto!

- DÉJAME EN PAZ – grito furiosa notando que Krilin se detiene bastante atónito mientras yo solo lo miro aun enojada – No quiero que te me acerques, ni tu ni nadie – susurro bastante enojada tratando de irme de aquel horroroso lugar. De la nada la mano de Krilin me toma de la muñeca haciendo que yo solo me frustre mas, él a pesar de su estatura es muy fuerte, tras tantos intentos de querer liberarme me rindo y comienzo a llorar cayendo de golpe al piso – Ya no quiero…- susurro bastante triste sintiendo como Krilin me acariciaba la cabeza brindándome así su consuelo…

- Yo tampoco puedo más…pero, debemos ser fuertes por ellos – susurra Krilin mirando firmemente al cielo – Goku nos debe estar vigilando desde arriba, él no dejara que le pase algo malo, después de todo la ama ¿no?- pregunta Krilin mientras yo solo apoyo mi rostro en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarme un poco mas

- Dios…debo tranquilizarme Krilin…sino este bebe nacerá muy sentimental como su madre – susurro suavemente sintiendo como Krilin se paraliza completamente, creo que ya solté la noticia… ¡Hay no! Debí mantenerme en calma…ahora tendré que reparar esto… – Tal vez debí decírtelo antes, pero con todo esto no tuve tiempo – respondo automáticamente a su respuesta mirando que Krilin me miraba bastante alegre, una esperanza y amor dentro de su ser se refleja en esos ojos

- Kanna…amor – susurra antes de besarme fuertemente mientras yo solo correspondía bastante alegre, aunque fuese por un momento, solo algo muy dentro de mi me produce tranquilidad y paz, no deseo interrumpir este momento Krilin está muy feliz…

* * *

Verlos…mirarlos…observarlos alegres ¡Me enfada y llena de ira!...Ver que ella lo mira con esa dulzura y devoción que siempre desee de ella hace que desee molerlo a golpes, no mis sentimientos cada vez empeoran, muy pronto le daré lo que se merece…obviamente que me refiero a aquel hombre…Milk y yo nos iremos, cueste lo que me cueste…

La imagen de familia perfecta que hacían esos 3 individuos ya me aburría, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada fría y cortante de Goku haciendo que solo le dirigiese la misma, con mucha concordancia. En buena hora apareces maldito, pienso dentro mío mientras veo como Milk lo abraza fuertemente ¿Acaso él puede demostrarle más protección que yo? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? De ninguna manera voy a renunciar a ti, el tuvo su oportunidad…pero ya la perdió ¿No?

El no te acompaño, el no te protegió en los momentos claves, ni siquiera se entero de tu embarazo y aun así ¿Lo amas? ¡Milk mírame! Sé muy bien que si me miraras cambaría todas tus ideas sobre él, de seguro incluso me comenzarías a mirar con esos mismos ojos ¡Milk mírame! Suplico mentalmente bastante ansioso notando nuevamente aquella mirada llena de odio ¡Esos ojos negros no me intimidan para nada! Siento que explotare en cualquier momento, no soporto verlo a él con ella, Milk ¡Mírame! De seguro te hare cambiar de parecer…solo date vuelta…

Me siento tan…vacía, tan…afligida, tan…culpable. Solo derramo más y más lagrimas ¿Por qué no dejo de ser cobarde y muestro mi cara? No…no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo y mucho peor, para mirarlo a él…

* * *

- Te engañe a ti… y la engañe a ella ¿De qué me sirvió resignarme? – Susurro bastante dolida mientras comienzo a pensar en aquellos dos, aquellos que en serio dieron una razón y un gran dolor a mi vida – Vegeta…siempre te amo Milk…- digo bastante dolida mientras sus rostros se ven reflejados en mi mente. Este vacío ya nada ni nadie me lo llena, estoy sola esta vez…completamente sola…

Un suspiro de dolor y pesadez sale de mi boca, me siento mal…estar sola nunca es bueno, desearía irme de este mundo y ya no sufrir mas – Tal vez les dejaría el camino libre…- susurro otra vez volviendo a llorar en silencio mientras siento que esta soledad aumenta

- ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? – Comienzo a preguntarme mientras me miro reflejada en la pantalla de mi celular- ¿Qué clase de amiga abandona a su "mejor amiga" a esta soledad? ¿Cómo pude abandonarla por él? – la imagen de aquel hombre me vuelve a perturbar, ya no quiero pensar en él…el sangrado dura mucho y el dolor es insoportable

- Milk…desearía volver al tiempo impedir que Goku se fuera, impedir que mis tíos se enojaran contigo…impedir…ENAMORARME DE ÉL – grito bastante llorosa mientras lanzo al celular con todas mis fuerzas a aquella pared, ya no me importa tener algo, si estoy vacía no quiero nada…- Lo mejor sería acabar con esto de una vez por todas… – susurro decidida tratando de sacar algo de mi bolso, un pequeño artefacto se hace presente a mi vista – Lo encontré… – susurro abriéndolo y dejando salir así una cuchilla muy filosa, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar…tengo miedo – Tal vez les dejaría le camino libre, y tal vez esto acabaría, si yo acabo conmigo….no merezco vivir – me dispongo a hacerlo, acabar conmigo misma, ya no valgo nada ¿o sí? – Ya no hay razón para estar aquí, no valgo la pena - tengo aquella cuchilla encima de aquella muñeca, tal vez no debería de mirar, tal vez no dolerá…

- NO HAGAS TONTERÍAS – oigo de la nada sintiéndome bastante avergonzada – Bulma no hagas estas tonterías… - susurra aquel hombre mientras ahora mi cuchilla se encuentra en su poder – Puedo dar mi cabeza que la compraste para impedir los robos, dudo mucho que sea comprada con el propósito de matarte ¿o me equivoco? – aquel hombre guarda aquella cuchilla en uno de sus bolsillos para luego tomarme del hombro

- ¡Ya no tengo propósito alguno Yamcha! – Grito desesperada mientras sus fuertes brazos me rodean el cuerpo haciendo que me reconforte – ¡Me siento miserable y sin razón de vivir! yo no soy humana, los humanos sentimos dolor y lastima por los demás, sufrimos con ellos…yo en cambio abandone a mi amiga y me metí con un hombre, sabiendo que él amaba a otra… ESO NO ES SER UN SER HUMANO

- Tu eres una gran persona…una gran, fuerte e inteligente persona Bulma – susurra Yamcha haciendo que me calle por completo, me siento por alguna vez con algo de autoestima levantada, solo sonrío para devolverle aquel abrazo – Todos hemos cometido errores, tal como lo has dicho…somos seres humanos…seres imperfectos, Bulma todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles…solo hay que saber afrontarlos…el suicidio no es una opción

- Yamcha…- susurro aun llorando mientras aquel hombre sigue brindándome aquella protección – Me siento terrible, nada de lo que he hecho ha salido bien…me siento tan…inútil y miserable, mi amiga cayó en sus redes de nuevo y a Vegeta…a él lo perdí por traicionar a Milk – vuelvo a caer en llanto mientras Yamcha solo guarda silencio

- No estás sola Bulma…- susurra Yamcha haciendo que lo mire bastante sorprendida – Tal vez te hayas ganado el odio y el resentimiento de mucha gente, pero yo…yo no te odio…te comprendo y sé que nadie es perfecto…solo puedo decirte que puedes contar conmigo siempre…y nunca te abandonare – las palabras de Yamcha me mostraban un rayo de luz del que nunca había visto siquiera, la comprensión y el apoyo es lo mas primordial para una persona y ahora agradezco de saber que lo tengo a él para poder sentir comprensión

- No sé como agradecértelo…- susurro bastante agradecida mientras Yamcha solo se limita a abrazarme y consolarme en silencio – No debí pensar siquiera en querer hacer esto…Milk me necesita ahora, y aunque ella me odie, le diré la verdad y me disculpare de ella, la vida tiene traspiés y mucho obstáculos, pero si tengo el apoyo de gente como tu Yamcha, que son verdaderos amigos, se que muy pronto podre recomponerme, no me dejare vencer por esta tristeza, al menos no aun, hay mucha gente que me necesita y Milk es por el momento mi mayor prioridad – de la nada un nuevo sentido se presenta a mi vida, no deseo perder a mi amiga, luchare por ella y no pienso rendirme…Vegeta ya no pediré que me disculpes…no lo merezco…tal vez nunca fuimos el uno para el otro…tal vez el hombre del que siempre espere señal en realidad estuvo mucho más cerca…mi mirada se dirige a Yamcha, siento que tal vez el sea el indicado… - Yamcha, creo que te tuve siempre en frente mío perdóname…por no haber notado que en realidad eras tu

Me acerco rápidamente a un Yamcha bastante confundido, robándole de golpe un beso que a la final termina siendo correspondido por el…solo espero no volver a equivocarme más…solo sé que desde ahora ala amistad esta antes que los hombres…Milk aguanta un poco más que ni bien sepa algo de ti iré yo misma a rescatarte…

* * *

Veo su cara sorprendida aun…me siento muy mal de habérselo dicho ya…Goku no puede creer lo que acabo decir, el solo se queda estático comenzando a temblar, siento muy bien su dolor, Goku….tarde o temprano tendrías que haberte enterado

- Mi padre…hizo esto…Dios mío – susurra cabizbaja Goku mientras yo solo bajo mi mirada por dolor, no me gusta verlo sufrir pero… no puedo hacer nada… Goku está muy mal…

Instintivamente lo abrazo tratando de darle el apoyo que de seguro necesitaba, me acomodo en su pecho tratando de contener las lágrimas una vez más….a mí también me duele recordar ese maldito secuestro…pero Goku me necesita ¡No puedo dejarme caer ahora! No… ¡Él me necesita! Después de todo, ¿A quién le gustaría enterarse que el hombre que se encargo de separarnos era nadie mas y nadie menos que su mismo padre?

- Estoy contigo Goku…por favor cuenta conmigo – susurro mientras Goku me devuelve aquel abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…haciendo que solo sienta como Gohan comienza a incomodarse pero aun así eso no importa…el podrá respirar aun… - Amor…perdóname por decirte esto, pero estamos aquí por su culpa – vuelvo a decir notando que Goku comienza a respirar bastante agitado, de seguro trata de contenerse para no llorar, solo me quedo en silencio no deseo incomodarlo…

Durante un largo rato nos quedamos abrazados y poco a poco siento que Goku comienza a calmarse….siento como apoya su mentón en mi hombro para hacer que me tranquilice mas…ya esta calmado, solo acaricio su espalda mientras él me toma de la cintura…

- Saldremos de esto…perdona por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir Milk, pero ahora seremos al familia que siempre deseaste, no me separare ni de ti…ni de Gohan y en cuanto a mi padre…yo desde hace mucho que deje de tener uno…así que no te sientas triste, ese hombre ya no es nada para mí y me encargaré de que sufra por todo lo que nos hizo pasar, ahora estamos juntos no hay nada que temer…te amo mucho – solo sonrió para volver a apoyarme en su pecho.

Me siento tan feliz, al fin los tres estamos juntos, ahora recuerdo tanto la añoranza que sentía cada vez que pensaba en mi vida, mientras me encontraba con aquella amnesia egoísta, lo recuerdo ahora…mi deseo desde que me entere de mi embarazo dentro de aquella prisión era…estar junto a él y nuestro hijo, estar con la familia junta…tras 2 años ahora veo que se cumplió, no estamos tal como desearía pero estamos los 3 juntos, abrazo a Goku con todas mis fuerzas ahora yo agarro a Gohan…nuestro pequeño niño es tan…bello, solo bajo mi mirada dirigiéndole una de cariño a mi primogénito ¡Tanto tardamos en reunirnos! Ahora sí que…no te dejare ir ni a ti ni a tu padre; cierro los ojos pero de la nada algo capta mi atención de una manera brusca y esto me asusta

- ¡GOKU! – grito asustada notando que Jun le propaga un buen golpe en la cara, lo pillo desprevenido esta es una desgracia ¿Qué pasa con Jun? No comprendo para nada lo que pasa con él, sus ojos expresan un odio muy profundo, no lo comprendo…

- Jun ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto asustada aun con Gohan en brazos mientras él se dispone a ignorarme y querer volver a golpear a Goku, no puedo con esto ¿Qué le pasa? – Jun detente por favor…- suplico poniéndome en frente suyo tomándolo de uno de los brazos con la mano que me quedaba libre - Por favor no hagas esto – digo suavemente mirándolo…

- Aléjate Milk, no me hagas hacer esto a la fuerza- amenaza fríamente Jun haciendo que me asuste, ese tono de voz, esa mirada…no ese Jun no es el mismo que conocí hace tiempo…me siento intimidada, pero…

- ¡Tu no la vas a amenazar me oíste! – grita Goku devolviéndole aquel golpe a Jun tirándolo al piso, esta vez ambos están parejos, y a mano…aun así tengo miedo no se que podría pasar no quiero que se hagan mas daño

- Goku, por favor cálmate y vayámonos de aquí – susurro acariciándole la mejilla que le había dañado hace un momento Jun, está enfadado lo siento en su forma de ver a Jun pero ya no quiero que se golpeen…aun así

- ¡TU NO TE IRAS CON EL MILK! – grita bastante enfadado Jun queriendo acercarse a mi haciendo que me asustase, solo siento como Goku se pone delante mío para impedir que Jun me toque

Una patada nuevamente vuelve a golpear a Jun haciendo que Goku comience a enojarse más, yo solo me quedo estática ¡No puedo moverme! Jun se para rápidamente y limpiándose la boca por un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca se decide por atacar a Goku iniciando así una pelea, Goku no dejaba de golpearlo con golpes y patadas y Jun los esquivaba con algo de dificultad pero aun así llegaba a darle golpes en el pecho o cara, me siento asustada de repente oigo como Jun grita – No te la llevaras me oíste – solo comienzo a sentirme culpable no puedo con esto – Pues estas loco si piensas que te permitiré hacerlo ¡Yo la amo! Y no la dejare irse contigo…además ella y yo tenemos un hijo y eso nos une mas, tú no eres nada para ella ¿Me oíste? – Responde Goku mientras seguían golpeándose el uno con el otro – ¿Un hijo? Vamos recién te enteraste de su existencia hoy, y ya lo usas como lazo irrompible, en todo caso yo debería de ser considerado su padre, lo soy más que tu, yo lo traje a este mundo y yo velé por él durante todo este tiempo ¡Tú no mereces ser llamado su padre! – susurra malvadamente Jun haciendo que Goku se vuelva una fiera y se abalance sobre él

- No voy a permitir que me los quites ¡ME OÍSTE! Ni loco lo voy a permitir – con cada palabra un golpe en la cara golpeaba a Jun, estoy muy asustada por él…de repente, Jun deja de poner resistencia y comienza a recibir los golpes que Goku seguía dando

- ¡Goku detente! – grito ya asustada temiendo lo peor por Jun, me acerco a rápidamente a tomando su mano – Por favor déjalo, ya no lo lastimes, por favor Goku – suplico mientras él deja de golpear a Jun y se dispone a pararse

- Perdóname por asustarte – susurra Goku mientras yo sigo agitada y temblando – Vámonos de aquí – susurra nuevamente Goku tomándome de la mano para hacerme irme con él - Es momento de salir de aquí y llamar a la policía – susurra bastante serio Goku haciendo que me preocupe por el…¿Cómo se estará sintiendo? Me siento muy frustrada, el no desea compartir lo que siente conmigo…

Me doy la vuelta para mirar hacia donde esta Jun, noto como comienza a levantarse del piso ¡Más bien no está inconsciente! Pero noto como comienza a mirarme fijamente como esperando alguna respuesta, yo solo lo miro con vergüenza tratando de esquivarlo, no deseo lastimarlo pero tampoco quiero confundirme más de lo que debo, doy vuelta mi cabeza y me dispongo a irme con Goku pero..

- No me dejes solo…- susurra Jun haciendo que me detenga, me siento culpable tal vez no debí decirle que quería irme con él, siento un peso de conciencia muy intenso – La última vez que me dejaste solo…me creíste muerto… ¿Ahora volverás a hacerlo aun sabiendo que me estas volviendo a abandonar? – cada palabra que susurra me remuerde en la conciencia ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Yo…no se que siento por él…pero a Goku…lo amo. No obstante no quiero abandonar a Jun ¿Dios que hago?

- Milk…no le hagas caso…te esta persuadiendo como hace unos momentos – susurra Goku notando que me detengo bruscamente, no deseo dar ni un paso más… no sin antes dejar todo en claro… - Milk vámonos…- pide Goku tratando de jalarme haciendo que solo le dé a Gohan en brazos y lo deje con más de una incógnita en la boca - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta confundido mientras me dirijo a Jun

Lo tengo en frente mío, el está en el piso así que me dispongo a bajar su altura para estar justo en frente de él, veo su mirada me muestra decepción y frustración ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo salgo de este lio? Noto como me toma de ambos hombros tratando de formular alguna palabra, no deseo oírlas, no quiero confundirme…lo correcto es estar con el padre de mi hijo, además lo amo, pero Jun es muy importante para mí ¡No deseo lastimarlo! Deseo decírselo pero no hallo palabas que me ayuden a salir de este problema

- Quédate…- susurra Jun haciendo que todo mi ser se estremezca, me siento extraña pero... ¿Por qué? – Milk, por favor no me dejes…yo nunca te hice daño...el te abandono, aunque digas que tu se lo suplicaste…él te abandono Milk yo…nunca lo haría – comienzo a confundirme, ya no se qué hacer…

- Jun, por favor no sigas – suplico mirándolo frustrada mientras aquel hombre me abraza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que comience a llorar de nuevo – Jun no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…por favor ten piedad de mi…- susurro tratando de alejarme de él…

- Sabes muy bien que estoy diciendo la verdad Milk…- susurra Jun haciendo que me asuste – Goku no te merece, tú te sientes atada a él por Gohan, pero…yo te amo y también quiero a Gohan….Milk ven conmigo y sabrás que no estás cometiendo un error – vuelve a decir Jun mientras comienzo a llorar, estoy en un momento difícil…

- Goku…no tiene la culpa de todo esto…- susurro mientras Jun continua abrazándome – Yo nunca le dije del embarazo y termine con él de una manera cruel, que incluso ahora le doy la razón de haberme odiado todo este tiempo…Jun él es el padre de mi hijo – noto en su mirada mucha confusión – Goku es el hombre al que amo… y si me amas tanto como dices, de seguro que me comprenderás…Jun déjame irme con él, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, debemos salir de aquí…- de la nada su mano me toma de la muñeca comenzando a lastimarme

- Tú no te irás con él…tu y yo nos vamos ahora…- susurra fieramente Jun haciendo que me asuste debido a tal comentario

De la nada siento como es que Goku me jala de la otra muñeca separándome totalmente de Jun, pero al mismo tiempo que me jala, noto como es que Jun logra arrebatarle a Gohan teniendo a nuestro hijo bajo su posesión, esto ya comienza a asustarme.

- O me das a Milk…y nos dejas irnos ahorita miso o me tendrá que doler tener que quitarle la vida a tu querido hijito, decide Goku….- susurra maliciosamente Jun haciendo que me asuste por mi hijo

- ¡NO JUN POR FAVOR! No le hagas nada a Gohan – suplico tratando de contenerme de ir hacia él – Por favor no hagas esto…

- Ven aquí Milk y asegúrate de que Goku no haga nada o te puedo asegurar de que ahorita mismo acabo con Gohan - noto como pone el arma en la cabeza de Gohan haciendo que comience a desesperarme

-Por favor no lo hagas, tranquilízate…- dice Goku bastante nervioso mientras Jun solo lo mira bastante molesto

- Yo estoy más que calmado Goku…mejor cálmate tu y has lo correcto – amenaza cruelmente Jun haciendo que me suelte de Goku de golpe, creo que sé lo que debo hacer…

Comienzo a acercarme lentamente hacia Jun sintiendo como es que Goku me mira bastante frustrado pero comprendiendo muy bien porque estaba yo haciendo esto, Jun me toma de la mano y comienza a jalarme mientras yo solo me limito a seguirlo, Goku y yo sabemos perfectamente que nos tiene en sus manos, veo aquella puerta de madera en frente mío notando como es que Jun trata de abrirla, de seguro que al atravesarla nos alejara nuevamente a mí y a Gohan de Goku…me siento muy frustrada e inútil de no poder hacer nada, estoy tan hundida y metida en mis pensamientos que de repente…

El arma de Jun vuela y yo solo me siento en el piso con Jun encima mío, estoy muy confundida y shokeada, trato de levantarme aun debilitada notando que la mano de Jun está sangrando y esto hace que solo quiera mirar instintivamente hacía Goku notando que este grita fuertemente hacia otro lado haciendo que dirija mi mirada hacia donde Goku miraba…mis ojos se agrandan al notar que es Bardock quien está en frente mío con Gohan en uno de sus brazos y con una pistola en el otro, solo dejo salir un grito de miedo por mi hijo para luego oír

- ¿Con que querían huir no? Hijo al parecer ya te has enterado de todo…es una lástima pero me tendré que llevar a Gohan y a Milk conmigo ¡Lo siento tanto! En cuanto a ti…- comenzando a pisar a Jun en el piso – Vaya Jan…resultaste ser Junanago, mírate estas muy cambiado… ¡No te hubiese reconocido nunca! – de la nada siento que aquel hombre me toma del pelo haciéndome parar rápidamente para luego soltarme y hacerme mirarlo fijamente – Milk…linda…tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no? Tranquila tendremos tiempo de sobra para charlar sobre eso…- solo me limito a mirarlo completamente frustrada mientras aquel hombre apunta a Gohan con su arma, tal y como Jun había estado haciendo hace algún rato

- Bueno es momento de irnos Milk…y tu Goku…ni se te ocurra moverte o hacer algo estúpido porque si Milk no es mía, no será de nadie más…además no te dejare nada heredado – una risa malvada comienza a retumbar en el ambiente, siento mucho miedo…

.

.

.

* * *

**AH! Diooos ya vino el ogrooo! (se tapa los ojos) Que les parecio el cap? Vamos me iban a decir que iba a olvidarme del villano, antagonista y malo del fic? Pues noo...aqui esta Bardock el malooo de los malos ¬¬ te odioo Bardock, muuuchooo**

**Pues buenoo, ahora si que todos se han encontrado con lo menos esperadooo es decir Kanna embarazada? Bulma y Yamcha? ¿Amorxita estas lok? Primero Jun se estaba llevando a Milk y ahora resulta que Bardock esta al final**

**Haaaay muuuchasas emocionees, esta chica si que se emociona de solo relatar, estamoos muy cerca del final O.o sii creo que siii (aunque no quiero que sea asiii) dejar a este bebe me da tristezaaa (bebe=fic)**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer este cap y espero que les haya gustado mucho, y en serio mucha gracias por su apoyo constante y de siempreee los quiero muuuchooo :) cuidense**


	41. Capítulo 41: Sentimientos Negativos

Michy se tapa la cara...¡como estan! Michy lo siente! (mira apenada a todos los presentes y nota que todos andan ya aburridos de la misma frase y ve que al fondo hay gente durmiendo y otros bostezando) **U_U"** Vamos chicos no me tarde tanto... solo fueron dos semanas (de repente le llega una piedra del publico notando que tiene un papel pegado) FUERON 2 SEMANAS DE LARGA ESPERA Y SOLO UTILIZAS LA PALABRA **SOLO**! MEJOR RETRACTATE!** O.O" **Chicos lo siento -.- no fue mi intenciooon pero es que el colegio y el instituto y... (otra piedra le llega) YA BASTA NO QUEREMOS OIR EXCUSAS!** T_T" **ya ok no les digo porque me tarde pero he estado muy cansada ultimamente y saben! Lei sus reviews recien ayer y sabran que me alegre tantoooo! Michy los adora! Y sabe que es muy mala al dejarlos con muchas dudas en la cabeza en tanto tiempo, pero ya veran que esto se tratatara de cambiar ya lo veran! Intentare entrar mas a inter y no estar desviandome de mi trabajo principal que es la escritura palabra (otra piedra) ¬¬ que quieres decir con trabajo principal has estado haciendo otra cosa ¬¬ **O.O" n_u **nooo yo no haria tal cosa bueno...cambiemos de tema!

Les estaba contando de que me encantaron mucho sus reviews! Y he visto que mucha gente me tiene en sus favoritos, ando tan feliz que ayer salte de alegria los adorooo en serioo y no me cansare de decirselos, pues en cuanto a trabajos he estado escribiendo los proyectos que ya tenia en mente y pues si no lo leyeron en mi profile (pagina de autora) Ya anuncie el nombre de dos proyectos ;) ya los publicare ;) Chicos los adoro muuuchoo y muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que me han brindado, esta chica siempre los mata de espera, pero quiero que sepan que saco tiempo de donde no hay para escribir ;) asi que DON´t HATE ME ;) por que yo los quierooo ;) ;) mucho muchooo lectores mios :D

**Jessiede: **Yo tambien soy muuuy risueña escribo jajaj en todo jajaja ves ;) muchas gracias por el review y si rasputin a llegadooo no quiero veeeer (se tapa los ojos) NO SABES YO ESTE DOMINGO (el 29 de mayo) CUMPLO AÑOS XD TE LLEVO POR DOS DIAS FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS XD XD!

**Raquel:** Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras *-* esta chica esta agradecida! jajaja adoro tenerte yo como lectora eres igual de genial y pues en este cap tocare mas los sentimeintos de Vegeta y Buma que ira a pasar? Hayyy noo Barodck ha llegado preparateee ;)

**Panecita-san: **Si Vegeta debe sufrir! jajajja mentiraa no lo hare sufrir muuucho (un eco dice MIENTES LO ESTAS ATORMENTANDO!) U_U bueno quien sabe! XD XD la historia dira jajaj aunque tocare mucho ese tema asi que atenta ;) y espero que te guste muucho el cap Panecita ;) en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo ;) ;)

**Sakuken: **SIIII tienes razon el malo aparecio y vino al parecer para quedarse (se asusta) quien sabe ahora que pasara pero te aseguro que sera intenso y el final lo estoy dejando demasiado feooo (del cap) jeeje muchas gracias por el gran apoyoo y perdona la tardana U_U

**Kaoru Himurita: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! y pues hace tiempo que no te veia!o mejor dicho leia jejeje me alegra saber que te gusto el cap y espero que disrutes de este ;) perdona mi tardanza

**Mugii. chan: **Haaay siii te cuentooo que estoy en la encrucijada de mi vidaa no se que estudiar ¡ya se! actuacion XD XD jajaj me va bien! naaa mentiraaaa me alegra ver que te aparescas y pues yo tambien desapareciii jejeje espero de corazon que disfrutes de este cap pues algo grande viene, ya quedras leer de seguro no? ^_^

**Rous: **Rous! Me alegra leerte en serio gracias por el apoyooo y me alegra saber que mi primera lectora siga feliz con el fic, espero que este cap te guste y si noo golpeame ;) jajaja perdona la tardanza

**Anónimo: **SIII no se meece nadie lo que estoy haciendoo soy muuuy malaaa tal vez deberia de torturarme a mi misma XD pero tendre que seguir haciendo sufrir a mis personajes y lectores para ponerle sabor a la historia ;) te cuento algo... te revelare un secreto! TE moriras con este cap! es enserio ¬¬ XD espero que te guste el cap ;)

**PrincessaMilkDbz: **Shomiiii-sama! espero que te este gustando el cap y en serio que te hay llegado a tu correo sino me matoooo en serio! jajajaja bueno te cuidas shomi hablamos:)

Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo y sepan que si sigo aqui es solo por ustedes ;) Son geniales.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 41: Sentimientos Negativos**

_._

_._

_- Bueno es momento de irnos Milk…y tu Goku…ni se te ocurra moverte o hacer algo estúpido porque si Milk no es mía, no será de nadie más…además no te dejare nada heredado – una risa malvada comienza a retumbar en el ambiente, siento mucho miedo _solo comienzo a cerrar mis ojos debido al miedo que sentía mientras aquel hombre continuaba riéndose, Gohan comenzaba a llorar fuertemente y eso hacía que me desesperase mucho mas, siento mucho nerviosismo…

-Mi cabeza…- susurro comenzando a tocarme la nuca mientras sentía como un leve mareo se hacía presente, siento como las fuerzas me abandonan y caigo de golpe al piso; noto como es que Goku trata de moverse hacia donde yo estaba pero nuevamente siento como Bardock vuelve a poner el arma en mi cabeza para luego comenzar a amenazar…

- Estoy siendo paciente contigo hijo…no volveré a repetirlo ¡UN PASO MAS Y DESPÍDETE DE TU MUJERCITA Y TU HIJITO! – el tono tan frio y malicioso con el que había soltado Bardock aquellas palabras hace que solo comience a llorar volviéndome a dejar derribar ¿Maldición…por qué no puedo ser tan fuerte como antes?

- Como pudiste…. ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESTO PADRE!- comienza a gritar frustrado Goku mientras su padre solo se limitaba a reírse, lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo igual de frustrada…Goku…no hagas nada tonto… pido mentalmente mientras veo como Goku comienza a hacer puños sus manos y comienza a temblar – Tu sabias perfectamente que ella era mi vida, que ella me había cambiado…. ¿Por qué me la arrebataste? ¿TIENES SIQUIERA UN POQUITO DE IDEA DE TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ CUANDO ELLA Y YO TERMINAMOS? No eres nada más que un….

- Me aburres hijo…- susurra tranquilamente Bardock haciendo que Goku deje de hablar – ¡No eres nada más que un grandísimo estúpido! Mira a Milk ¿Acaso no lo notas? ELLA SI QUE ES UNA MUJER Y…eso lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi….- Goku y yo quedamos desconcertados ante aquella confesión mientras Bardock continuaba - ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que un despistado y a mi forma de ver tan "debilucho" como tu pudo lograr tenerla a ella?- siento como comienza a señalarme mientras yo solo comienzo a sentirme nerviosa – NO PERMITIRÍA QUE TE QUEDARÍAS CON ELLA NO…CLARO QUE NO…- de la nada siento como me jala del cabello poniéndome de rodillas frente a Goku…siento como pone una de sus manos en mi mentón haciendo que mire a mi querido Goku justo en frente – Ella hijo…se merece un hombre de verdad…y ese hombre…soy yo – solo me limito a poner una cara de asco al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a tocarme...¡Odio tanto esta sensación! – Milk…es muy hermosa…y es la única que ha logrado poder llegar a la altura de lo que fue tu madre…aunque claro esta vez no dejaré que Milk me haga lo mismo que me hizo tu madre…. ¿Por qué quieres que te diga algo? ¡Tu madre no fue todo un ángel como todos dicen! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Ella también resulto salirme infiel….claro no me dirás que te creíste el cuento de que murió por enfermedad…ya es momento de que lo sepas hijito… ¡YO SON BARDOCK mate a Han Selipar y a Katensu Tooma aquel día de su "accidente"! Después de todo si tu mejor amigo se mete con tu mujer y esta acepta tal acto…lo mejor es tenerlos a ambos muertos pudriéndose en el infierno como se lo merecen ¿No? – dice malévolamente aquel hombre

Ante tales confesiones solo puedo notar como la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Goku me dejaba muy en claro que estaba incluso en peores circunstancias que yo…mi amor desearía darte fuerzas…pero ¡No puedo! Solo un suspiro de resignación sale de mi boca y es frustración lo único que se ve en mi mirada, tanto Goku como yo no estamos en un momento fácil, él acaba de enterarse sobre la verdadera muerte de su madre…y yo….yo estoy recordando todo lo doloroso y horrendo que pase antes de sufrir aquella maldita amnesia….Gohan continua llorando…

* * *

Ya no sé ni lo que siento….estoy tan confundido, tan enervecido, tan frustrado… ¿Cómo llegue a este punto en el que en realidad no sé qué es lo que siento en realidad? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no pueda diferenciar a cuál de las dos amo más? Solo estoy aquí bastante enojado sentado justo en frente de una estación improvisada de la policía…me apretó al cabeza bastante frustrado y nervioso; quisiera recibir ya alguna noticia de mi amigo o de ella, ya no puedo con esta ansiedad, deseo volver a verla y saber que siento por ella… ¿Acaso es solo una falsa imagen a la que sigo creyendo seguir sintiendo? ¿Acaso en realidad si logre dejar que Bulma domase todo mi corazón?...Milk…si te volviera a ver estoy seguro de que podría saber en realidad lo que siente mi corazón….

- Señor Vegeta…- oigo decir a alguien que logra sacarme rápidamente de mis pensamientos, aquel policía inexperto me mira algo nervioso como si me tuviese ¿Miedo?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Susurro frunciendo levemente el ceño y hablando desganadamente hacia aquel muchacho - ¿Hay alguna novedad o solo has venido a molestarme? – susurro molesto mientras aquel chico se alejaba con algo de miedo de mi aunque aun estábamos algo cerca

- El comandante Roshi me pidió que lo llamase a usted y a todos los demás a reunirse en la jefatura de policía que esta a unas cuadras de aquí por favor, le pido que se apresure y vaya…ya he logrado avisar a algunos de los señores…usted es el ultimo- suelta de golpe haciendo que me enoje con él

-¡QUE DICES! TODOS YA SE FUERON…- grito colérico mientras aquel chico solo deja salir un grito de susto tratando de esconderse de mi - Maldición son unos ingratos y como buenos ingratos me mandan al más miedoso a llamarme, pero me las van a pagar…- susurro bastante bajo mientras me disponía a tomar mi auto y dirigirme hacia aquella comisaria, ni bien llegase todos me oirían…

* * *

- Ojala que esa chica llamada Milk haya logrado aceptar lo que Jun le haya propuesto….- me susurro a mi mismo mientras corría a través de aquellos pasillos pensando todavía en toda la situación que estaba viviendo – De seguro que si no lo hace por las buenas, lo tendrá que hacer a las malas…aunque no creo que sea tan ingenua y tonta como para negar su propuesta de irse con el estando en esta situación…en realidad no tiene mucho por elegir, si hace algo mal de seguro que Jun se enojara y la obligara…- dejo salir un suspiro de mi boca tratando de calmarme por la situación después de todo aun no todo estaba hecho y con algo de suerte yo llegaría solo para ir a manejar el helicóptero que estaba en el patio de la mansión…ojala fuese así

- Jun…tanto la amas ¿Como para poder haber hecho todo esto? ¿No hubiera sido mejor haber desaparecido como te lo dije? – solo me pongo a pensar en la imagen desea chica recordando cómo era – Aunque bueno, no te culpo esa chica es linda…pero no estoy seguro de que valga todo lo que tu estas sufriendo y trabajando por ella – solo cierro los ojos y continuo corriendo…

De repente un fuerte dolor en mi pierna hace que caiga de golpe al piso y comience a temblar, ya había olvidado que la tonta de Marron me había dejado un regalito en la pierna – Maldición no podre caminar libremente al menos no hasta que llegue hasta donde se encuentra Jun, que de seguro podrá curarme, ojala que este de buen humor y no me pida meter a aquella chica por la fuerza al helicóptero… - trato de levantarme con cierta pesadez de aquel piso mientras siento como pequeñas descargas eléctricas me lastiman en la pierna, me cuesta levantarme…- Tal vez debería esperar aunque sea por un momento en este lugar…- digo débilmente mientras me disponía a colocarme en mejor posición para descansar…

* * *

Tras algunos minutos ya me encontraba frente a la comisaría donde aquel chico Dende me había dicho que todos ya se encontraban, entro con bastante molestia y enojo a aquel recinto mientras notaba como el auto de Bulma estaba parqueado en la acera y otros autos detrás de ella

- De seguro que todos se vinieron en grupo, todos estamos nerviosos pero…lo que me molesta es que hayan venido sin decirme nada son unos insensatos egoístas, sobretodo Bulma ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – susurro enojado mientras veía a un poco de distancia a Kanna y a Krilin frente a un grupo de gente donde el centro era al parecer el comandante Roshi

- Vaya hasta que llegaste te estábamos esperando – dice a lo lejos aquel hombre de edad ya avanzada mientras todos volteaban para verme…instintivamente choco mi mirada con la de aquella chica de cabello azul mientras notaba como desviaba de golpe y trataba de evadirme

No me cabía duda de que lo hacía por vergüenza y por dolor y en realidad muy en el fondo sentía que eso no me importaba pues algo mucho más grande llamaba mi atención… ¿Qué hacia Yamcha tomándola de la cintura? Era algo bastante confuso para mí pues era extraño ver que ella se dejase tocar sin ningún problema. Frunzo el ceño algo molesto tratando de no mostrar mi enfado para luego acercarme a Kanna y Krilin y mirar esta vez al comandante Roshi quien se preparaba para decirnos algo…

- Amanda…la ama de llaves de los Son llamo hace aproximadamente un hora a una jefatura no muy lejos de aquí, informándonos que Milk Duval se encontraba en la mansión Son que se encuentra alejada de la ciudad, obviamente obligada bajo el liderazgo de Bardock tal y como todos sospechábamos…aun así…la noticia tardo en llegar debido a que hubo un corte de luz durante esta ultima hora así que la jefatura de policía no pudo informarnos aquella noticia sino hasta hace 5 minutos por eso pedí que vinieran

- ¿Mi hija se encuentra en la mansión Son que esta fuera de Boston? Dios mío tardaremos mucho en llegar ahí aconsejo salir cuanto antes – dice bastante alterada y nerviosa la mamá de Milk mientras su esposo el señor Duval la tomaba del hombro

-Espera Azura de seguro que el Comandante Roshi no nos llamo para eso…el debió llamarnos por otra cosa ¿O me equivoco Roshi? – pregunta serio aquel hombre mientras el comandante solo afirmaba con su cabeza tal pregunta

- Tienes mucha razón Gyumao, no cabe duda de que eres muy perceptivo, mande a llamarlos para pedirles que no interfieran en todo lo que es el proceso de rescate…después de todo ya mande a mis mejores hombres para rescatar a Milk, por el momento les pediré que esperen y recen por que todo salga bien...- tras decir aquello siento frustración en mi ser y solo logro formar puños para tratar de decir algo posteriormente

- ¿Y usted cree que haremos eso? – Pregunta bastante decidida Bulma causando que me asombre por su forma de actuar tan seria - ¿CREE QUE ES FÁCIL PARA NOSOTROS VIVIR TODO ESTO? ¡YA PERDIMOS A GOKU Y NO QUIERO SIQUIERA PENSAR EN QUE PERDEREMOS A MILK! – ante tales comentarios todos guardan silencio comenzando a formarse una ambiente tenso y muy cargado…nadie piensa hablar o decir algo…

- Se que no es fácil…incluso yo estoy muy nervioso…- susurra bastante apenado el Comandante Roshi mientras yo solo sentía más y más frustración en mi ser… - Pero deben comprender que la gente civil es muy desprevenida y si hacemos un mal paso Milk podría pagarla caro…solo les pido paciencia por favor…que de seguro podremos rescatarla les doy mi palabra…además…Yamcha y yo iremos personalmente a que esta promesa que les acabo de hacer se cumpla…por favor sean pacientes lo único que les pido es que se queden aquí y no salgan…por favor Joshua, no dejes que nadie salga si no es necesario…- suelta aquel hombre haciendo que todos nos alteremos…

- No pueden tenernos aquí…- dice bastante autoritaria Kanna haciendo que todos comencemos a afirmar talcosa

- Tienen razón no nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada…- suelta Krilin haciendo que el comandante solo mueva su cabeza de forma negativa…

- SUFICIENTE CHICOS NOS QUEDAREMOS- grita la señora Azura haciendo que todos se callen yo solo me sienta impotente de no poder dar la contra, en realidad nadie tiene suficientes agallas como para enfrentarla…

- PUES ESO NO ES FÁCIL TÍA- suelta Bulma captando mi atención – POR FAVOR COMANDANTE…POR FAVOR DÉJEME IR CON USTED SE LO SUPLICO – grita frustrada Bulma haciendo que mi rabia comience a salir, ya estoy harto

- TU ERES LA QUE MENOS VOZ Y VOTO TIENE EN ESTE LUGAR BULMA – grito enojado haciendo que Bulma se calle de golpe y comience a mirarme asustada e impotente – TU NO TIENES DERECHO A SIQUIERA PEDIR IR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA MILK ¿O QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER…? ¿MATARLA? – Noto como me llega una cachetada de golpe en la mejilla derecha haciendo que me sorprenda por tal acto – QUE TE CREES MALDITA HIPÓCRITA…-

- NO ME SUBAS EL TONO VEGETA KOZLOV QUE ERES AL QUE MENOS QUIERO ESCUCHAR…- aquella mirada tan fiera y cargada de odio hace que la desconozca por completo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Bulma? Pregunto con mi mirada sin recibir nada a cambio – No puedo creer que me haya fijado en ti… y haya podido dejar a mi amiga a la deriva… ¡TODO ESTO HA SIDO TU CULPA VEGETA…TU NUNCA DEBISTE APARECER EN MI VIDA! ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN EL QUE ME FIJE EN TI! – sin poder evitarlo siento como cada palaba suya comienza a lastimar a mi ego y orgullo de manera cruel y fría impidiéndome formular siquiera alguna palabra…no se qué hacer...

- Suficiente ustedes dos….- dice bastante enojada pero pacifica Azura tratando de separarnos, solo noto como aquella chica deja salir un bufido representando molestia y luego tratar de excusarse pero…- He dicho que es suficiente…los problemas de parejas tendrán que solucionarse cuando tengamos a Milk de nuevo con nosotros antes no ¿Me oyeron? – volvió a decir la mamá de Milk haciendo que ambos bajemos las miradas por vergüenza y me resigne a siquiera contradecir a aquella mujer…

- Bulma… cálmate por favor…te prometo que la traeré sana y salva cuando vuelva…no descansaré hasta cumplir esta promesa…prometo traértela devuelta – susurra Yamcha bastante tranquilo mientras notaba como acercaba sus labios hacia los de Bulma para luego rozarlos suavemente…solo abro los ojos bastante atontado ante la escena que ya no sé como siquiera reaccionar

Algo dentro mío hace que me sienta bastante molesto con aquel hombre y con Bulma y es solo frustración lo que vuelve a crecer dentro de mi ser…ya no puedo esperar más, sea como sea tendré que darme modos para ir hacia esa mansión para salvar a Milk…necesito saber qué es lo que siento por ella….necesito saber si ella sigue provocándome tal sensación de mariposas en el estomago… ¿O es que en realidad Bulma es la mujer a la que amo? Solo veo bastante enojado ante la parejita de Yamcha y Bulma y noto como Yamcha se separa de ella para retirarse e ir hacia su nueva misión…rescatar a Milk…

Un millón de preguntas surgen en mi mente mientras la veo ahora sola y sin que nadie se le acerque…desearía ajustarle cuentas…pero hay algo muy en el fondo que me impide acerarme a ella…no deseo escuchar algo que no desee oír y mucho peor tener que lidiar con una mujer tan ruidosa y liosa como lo es ella, decido alejarme más de ella para tratar de enfriar la rabia que siento dentro y no cometer alguna locura de la cual pudiese arrepentirme…

Tengo un orgullo muy alto…y lo que Bulma ha hecho difícilmente podrá ser perdonado para mí…tal vez ya no debería pensar siquiera en ella como alguna opción…no quiero estar con una chica tan insegura e hipócrita como lo es ella… ¡No! ¡Para nada! Ella no era el único pez en el agua, y mucho peor la única opción que tenia…no…después de todo Milk seguía ahí y aunque me dolía recordarlo...Goku ya no estaba aquí… ahora sí que no tenia algún rival del cual preocuparme nuevamente me encontraba con una oportunidad…

* * *

Lo miro algo enfadada y triste; tal vez no debí haber dejado que Yamcha me tomase de la cintura y mucho menos seguirle el jueguito del beso…no sé que estoy haciendo yo lo sigo amando pero…se ve que a él poco le importa lo que esté haciendo…si él dijo la verdad aquel momento entonces, solo me utilizo como consuelo, el sigue amando a mi amiga…pero ella… ¿Lo amara? Digo…terminó con Vegeta tras dos días de noviazgo ¿O será que se arrepiente? Goku ya no está…así que Vegeta volvería a tener camino libre…estoy tan frustrada ¡No se qué hacer! Si Milk aceptase volver con él ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría esta vez? ¡Dios ando tan confundida e indecisa…!

Sigo metida mis pensamientos durante mucho rato, en realidad no deseo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada; tal vez debería de escabullirme e ir hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga…aun tenía una pequeña oportunidad de poder salir sin ser percibida, no podía dejarme llevar por el nerviosismo era cuestión de salir sin que nadie me viese o sospechase...Dejo salir un suspiro y comienzo a hacer funcionar a tal plan

- Estoy muy cansada…disculpe señor ¿Hay algún Café cerca de esta comisaria? – me dirijo hacia uno de los oficiales que se encontraba en aquel recinto logrando además la atención de todos los que seguían en aquella comisaría…debido a tal atención solo me siento algo nerviosa, tal vez si me llegue a costar salir de aquí

- ¿Un Café?...claro a la vuelta de la esquina a lado de la florería hay uno, está cerca puede irse a pie…- responde amablemente aquel oficial mientras le dirijo una sonrisa y me dispongo a ir, sigo sintiendo las miradas de todos…tal vez están presintiendo lo que planeo hacer.

- Muchas gracias por la información – susurro al oficial para luego mirar a todos los demás - ¡No se preocupen por mí! - digo en voz alta haciendo que todos me escuchen nuevamente – Iré a tomar un café y luego volveré…aunque eso se los recomendaría a todos ustedes pues estamos muy tensos y nerviosos debido a toda esta situación…- sin ver a los demás salgo bastante tranquila sin saber si había logrado que todos los presentes me creyesen o no y me dispongo a entrar a mi auto en ese instante, saco las llaves de mi bolso pero…

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – susurra alguien conocido para mi tomándome de la parte superior de la mano haciendo que salte por sorpresa…solo me limito a fruncir el ceño y tratar de ignorar a tal sujeto, ya de por si su presencia me molesta

- No te debo ninguna explicación...y por si no lo oíste estaba yendo a tomar café…- respondí molesta notando como aquel hombre me miraba bastante incrédulo

- Tu no tomas café…- susurra de la nada haciendo que me sienta atrapada – Y si lo tomas seria porque o tuviste una semana muy dura o necesitas seguir despierta. Para casos como este solo tomarías una píldora…que casualmente se encuentra en tu bolso ¿O me equivoco? – solo me quedo mirándolo bastante sorprendida sintiendo algo de nerviosismo ante tal hombre

- Se nota que sabes mucho de mi ¿No Vegeta? – Pregunto inconscientemente dándome cuenta de tal cosa ya tarde – Digo que...tu...bueno tu y yo…tiene sentido pues ambos…

- Solo te dije eso porque sé perfectamente que no ibas a tomar un café- responde secamente Vegeta haciendo que me desilusione – Se que quieres ir a la mansión de Son Bardock así que yo también quiero ir…- solo lo miro bastante apenada y triste; tras oír eso solo muevo mi cabeza en gesto de afirmación

- Si quieres…puedes acompáñame…después de todo no me siento apta para poder manejar, estoy muy estresada y nerviosa por Milk…- solo siento como Vegeta me quita de golpe las llaves y se dispone a entrar a mi auto; instintivamente…me dirijo al asiento de copiloto y ambos nos disponemos a ir hacia donde se llevaría a cabo toda la acción…aunque toda esta situación me duele…

¿Vegeta por qué estas tan frio y distante conmigo? ¡Cuando es ahora cuando te necesito!

* * *

Tal vez Bulma creía que podía engañar a todos los demás con el cuentito de ir a tomar café, pero yo y Krilin ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de tal plan…ella estaba yendo hacia la mansión Son y eso lo sabíamos muy bien, le dirijo una mirada de incredulidad a mi esposo y siento como de repente Vegeta…

- Discúlpenme pero yo necesito aclarar algunas cosas con Bulma así que iré con ella con su permiso- dice aquel sujeto comenzando a seguir a aquella mujer mientras todos los mirábamos bastante atontados ¿Vegeta hablar pacíficamente? Me pregunto a mi misma tratando de no reírme por tal pensamiento… ¡Vamos! Vegeta es tan orgulloso que nunca hablaría con una mujer para pedir perdón…aunque tal vez Milk hubiese sido la excepción…

- Ya nos tomaron la delantera al parecer Kanna ¿Ahora…qué hacemos como salimos de aquí? – susurra bastante bajito Krilin haciendo que solo lo mire algo seria

-Sinceramente debo de admitir que la idea de café habían pasado por mi cabeza y ahora no sé cómo hacer para salir…Bulma se nos adelanto…- susurro molesta mientras trato de mirar a Krilin pidiéndole con la mirada que el pensase algo…

- Vamos no me mires así…sabes que la cabeza de este matrimonio lo eres tú, así que nada haces esperando a que yo de alguna maravillosa idea Kanna- suelta mi esposo haciendo que pierda toda esperanza de poder salir de aquel recinto..Cuando de repente, noto como la cara de Krilin se ilumina haciendo que me asombre…

- ¿Qué estas pensado? – pregunto bastante nerviosa ya ansiosa al ver la cara de mi esposo este solo deja salir una pequeña risita y hace que me asombre y desespere por saber que ha pensado…- Vamos Krilin dímelo…- pido mirando como Krilin se preparaba para hablarme

- Kanna tenemos la respuesta aquí mismo ¿Qué no lo notas?- pregunta Krilin mirándome bastante alegre y travieso

-Pues lamento decirte que no veo ninguna respuesta amor…- suelto frustrada esperando a que mi esposo diga algo…- Vamos Krilin dime… ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Estas embarazad Kanna…- suelta Krilin dejándome desconcertada y sin entender nada…al parecer mi esposo lo nota y trata de explicarse mejor – Veras las mujeres embarazadas…tiene malestares y síntomas que confirman su estado…uno por ejemplo so los vómitos o dolores de cabeza…hay mujeres que incluso se desmayan….- ante tales explicaciones noto como Krilin me mira pícaramente para luego me dé yo cuenta de lo que trataba de decir

- ¡Pero Claro! – susurro algo mas alto viendo que Krilin me daba la respuesta más que clara – Quieres que presente alguno de esos síntomas para luego decir que me llevarás al hospital y salgamos de aquí ¿No? – Pregunto bastante alegre notando que Krilin afirmaba con la cabeza – Al parecer piensas muy rápido amor…- susurra Krilin haciendo que me alegre, ahora solo faltaba llevar el plan acabo…

Para no levantar alguna sospecha o mal pensamiento decidimos ambos tomar algo de tiempo, tal vez unos 20 minutos no estrían tan mal, esta espera dura demasiado pero a los 20 minutos justo Krilin me da la señal para comenzar con la actuación…

Comienzo a tocarme la cabeza dejando salir pequeños chillidos de dolor – Hay Krilin…- susurro adolorida captando al atención de todos – genial lo logre, pienso para mí misma y siento como Krilin me toca la espalada…- Kanna estas bien…- susurra preocupado haciendo que lo mire adolorida – No...No estoy bien estoy mareada y tengo ganas de vomitar – caigo de golpe haciendo que todos se asusten…- Krilin…lévame un hospital…-pido fingiendo debilidad mientras notaba como todos nos miraban preocupados –Amor…por favor creo que es el bebé el que está causando esto…pero…mi estomago ME DUELE…. ¡QUIERO VOMITAR! – digo adolorida sintiendo como Krilin me ayudaba pararme y a apoyarme en uno de sus hombros

- Tranquila Kanna, ahorita mismo vamos…- dice Krilin haciendo que salgamos del recinto…- Discúlpenos por las molestias señores Duval y policías…pero no dijimos que Kanna estaba embarazada…necesito llevarla al hospital, nos retiramos con permiso…- suelta mi esposo comenzando a salir –Lo logramos…- susurra para mi Krilin haciendo que solo dejara salir una sonrisa triunfal…

- ¡KRILIN ESPERA! – grita la mamá de Milk haciendo que ambos nos quedemos estáticos….maldición creo que estamos en problemas…

- Dígame señora Azura…- responde educadamente Krilin haciendo que solo deje salir un suspiro de pesadez y continuar fingiendo dolor-

- Solo quiero decirte que ir en auto y con lo nervioso que estas sería muy inseguro que la lleves al hospital…por favor déjanos llamar a una ambulancia…- ofrece la señora Duval haciendo que Krilin y yo pongamos caras bastante atontadas y sin poder decir nada…

- ¡NO! – grito de golpe haciendo que todos se queden mirándome, siento que acabo de meter la pata…no debí gritar tan fuerte, ahora sí que no sé cómo salir de aquí…vamos Kanna piensa, piensa

- Kanna…linda ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la señora Azura haciendo que me ponga nervios ¿Que digo? – Mejor iré a llamar a una ambulancia ahorita mismo…

- No…no se moleste por favor suelto haciendo que la señora se detenga – Por favor le pido que me comprenda pero yo quiero que mi esposo me lleve es que soy muy insegura y no quiero que me pase nada, por favor Señora Azura déjeme irme con mi esposo…además el es muy calmado y siempre guarda cala así que no se preocupe por si tuviéramos un accidente, Krilin es muy cuidadoso- solo noto que la mamá de Milk me mira algo incrédula para luego decir

- Hay jóvenes…siempre queriendo salirse con la suya...bueno vayan pero con cuidado ¿Está bien? - susurra la señora Azura haciendo que ambos afirmemos como buenos niños…- Bueno adiós, cuídense- suela aquella señora para luego volver al recinto…

- Lo logramos amor, eres muy inteligente- suelta Krilin mientras entrabamos al auto y comenzábamos a reírnos- Bueno ahora debemos ir donde está la mansión Son ¿No? –Pregunta mi esposo haciendo que solo afirme con la cabeza – Bueno sujétate que acelere…estamos my atrasados…

- Como digas. Digo notando como el auto comenzaba a dar marcha – Espéranos Milk que ya vamos…

* * *

- ¡YO SON BARDOCK mate a Han Selipar y a Katensu Tooma aquel día de su "accidente"! Después de todo si tu mejor amigo se mete con tu mujer y esta acepta tal acto…lo mejor es tenerlos a ambos muertos pudriéndose en el infierno como se lo merecen ¿No? – no podía creer lo que oía…no deseaba creer lo que aquel hombre al que llamaba padre decía tan tranquilamente y sin remordimientos

Siento tanto odio y tanta frustración ante aquel hombre que solo deseo molerlo a golpes, bastante molesto trato de acercarme a él notando como es que el nuevamente apunta a Milk con su pistola logrando que ella deje salir un chillido…

- Hijo…última advertencia estoy siendo serio…- susurra aquel hombre haciendo que solo vuelva a hacer puños mis manos debido a toda la frustración que sentía…te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas padre…

- No le hagas caso Goku...llévate mientras él se encarga de matarme a Gohan…debes hacer eso no nos queda de otra…- susurra débilmente Milk haciendo que solo abra los ojos a más no poder ¿Qué estaba diciéndome? ¿Acaso está dispuesta a dar su vida por nuestro hijo y por mí? Solo muevo mi cabeza en signo de negación…ni loco le tomaría la palabra

- Estas loca si quieres que haga eso Milk…yo nunca dejaría que te lastimasen a ti o a nuestro hijo…son mi vida- susurro bastante molesto notando como mi padre comenzaba a dejar salir carcajadas bastantes sarcásticas y molestas

- Eres tan… ¡Ridículo! – grita mi padre haciendo que me sorprenda por su forma de comportarse - ¿Tu te crees capaz de poder salvarlos a ellos y salir tu con ellos con vida de aquí...? ¡VAMOS HIJO DESPIERTA! la única forma que tiene Milk y Gohan de sobrevivir ambos…es que su padre y novio los dejen irse... solo hay esa opción hijo…- siento frustración y rencor en mi corazón no puedo con esto mas

- ¡Tú no te mereces llamar padre! – grito frutado mirándolo lleno de odio - ¿Cómo pudiste matar a mi madre, secuestrar a mi novia y a mi hijo y ahora quererme separar de ellos? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – pregunto enojado notando como mi padre no cambiaba de cara ni de expresión…sigue burlándose de mi…

- Por eso mismo hijo…eres un debilucho y muy sentimental…tú no tienes nada de Son…excepto claro en la apariencia…pero en lo demás no cabe duda de que eres hijo de Selipar…por eso mismo he logrado desarrollarte un tipo de odio...el mismo ¡QUE SENTÍA POR TU MADRE! Esa maldita traidora y pe…

- CÁLLATE – grito enfurecido sintiendo como mi padre comenzaba a fruncir el ceño – No dejare que hables así de ella…mi madre debió de hacer eso porque de seguro eras igual de enfermo y celoso con ella como lo estas siendo con Milk…DEJA A MI FAMILIA AHORITA MISMO – grito enojado sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba y la garganta comenzaba a hacerse nudo…

- En definitiva tú no eres para nada mi hijo…- susurra enojado mi padre comenzando a apretar el cuello de Milk – Se nota que no se puede hablar pacíficamente contigo y tampoco hay duda de que eres igual de insolente como lo era tu madre…me decepcionas hijo pero que hacerle, ahora te toca a ti…- noto de repente como es que mi padre me apunta con la pistola haciendo que Milk y yo nos quedemos asustados y estáticos

- ¡GOKU! – grita desesperada Milk mientras noto como Gohan comienza a llorar…de seguro esta asustado al igual que su mamá – Bardock déjalo…- suplica Milk comenzando a jalar a mi padre del saco como si se tratase de una pordiosera…- Te lo suplico no lo mates…me iré contigo sin vacilar ni nada pero…por favor…no lo mates- solo logro asustarme al oír lo ultimo y es miedo lo que comienzo a sentir ¿Acaso se estaba ofreciendo solo para protegerme? Milk…por favor no hagas tonterías, pienso dentro mío mientras noto como Bardock baja el arma y ayuda a pararse a Milk

- Sabia que tu no funcionarias por las buenas Milk…pero adivina, estas de suerte pienso perdonarle la vida a mi hijo insolente con tal de que tu y Gohan se vengan ahora mismo conmigo ¡Me oíste! – la mirada triunfante de mi padre hizo que solo enfureciera por dentro sin poder hacer nada…un paso en mal y Milk o Gohan lo pagarían caro…

- Si…si como digas pero…pero por favor…no lo lastimes- suplica Milk comenzando a llorar haciendo que me sienta impotente e inútil ante esta situación no podía hacer nada pero…

Noto como mi padre la empuja hacia la puerta por la que ese tipo Jun deseaba llevarse a Milk momentos antes, ahora si que estaba desesperado ¿Qué podría hacer? Solo noto como Milk me dirige un mirada llena de dolor y frustración haciéndome entender que esta…esta era una despedida inminente y que no podía escapar…estaba más que condenado a perderla y eso…me dolía, siento como Milk abre la puerta suavemente y se aleja de mi vista…siento un nudo en mi garganta y como mis ojos comenzaban a sentir un dolor horrendo…No se qué hacer esta vez…la perdería para siempre…a ella y al fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro Gohan, solo bajo mi cabeza para ya no querer mirar más, ya no deseo ver como pierdo a lo mas importante en mi vida en un segundo…

- PERO QUE DEM…- grita de la nada mi padre haciendo que me asuste pues un balazo retumba en el ambiente junto a un grito demasiado agudo…

- ¡PLAF! – siento como mi corazón se congela de repente haciendo que piense lo peor…tengo temor de ver lo que haya pasado…no, no deseo ver nada…no quiero siquiera pensar que ella haya hecho algo tan…arriesgado, estoy petrificado y aunque quiera no puedo elevar mi cabeza, ahora solo es cuestión de reflejos y estos no me dejan ver la escena…pero tengo un mal presentimiento y es solo silencio lo que invade en el ambiente… ¿Qué ha pasado? Maldición… ¡Deseo elevar mi mirada…pero no puedo!

.

FIN!

.

.

Nooo mentiraaa XD XD

.

.

Y bien ¿Que les parecio? ¿Como estubo que reacciones dejo este cap que en mi opinion esta hecho de mala manera (me refiero a que esta elctora escribe solo para ahcer sufrir) XD XD ¿Acaso no pienso poner momentos dulce o felices? ¿Soy tan amargada?

Jajaja no me respondan ¬¬ quien sabe que podrian opinar XD XD mentira lectores mios! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap y si tratare de publicar lo mas antes posible...lamentablemente no puedo dar fechas, estoy apretada de tiempo (desearia volver al año pasado donde era libreee ^O^) Pero nooo T_T Michy llora! Extraña la niñez! XD XD Que dramatica (una piedra le llega a lo lejos) YA DEJA DE ABURRIRNOS SABES? **O.o **Bueno bueno! ya no cuento mas (deja salir un bufido)

Saben el proximo cap estara mas que intenso es mas por favor asegurense de tener mayoria de edad (Y eso que tiene que ver o.O) (bueno buenooo me estloy rayando, no deberia de decir eso jajaja no vene al caso XD XD) asegurense de tener seguro medico que yo no me hago responsable de nada XD

Naaa soy dramatica ya deberian de conocerme (bueno quien sabe tal vez deberia de mirar SAW todas las sagas de nuevo, el exorsista y chucky para ser lo mas sadica posible) jajajaja mentira chicos el siguiente cap copntinua a este XD XD (otra piedra) ¬¬ mejor deja de decir tonterias y si vas a teclear escribe el cap U_U" saben mejor no digo nada y me guardo el secreto :D

Michy hara todo lo posible para escribir lo mas rapido si? Cuidense mucho chicos tengan nice weekend y feliz semana ;) Mayo ya aacaboooo todo es tan rapido jajaja cuidense

Y recuerden adoro a mis lectores Los Best del World!


	42. Capítulo 42: ¿Un Sacrificio?

**_Hola Como estan lectores mios! Un montón de tomates comienzan a ser lanzados por el publico presente mientras la pobre autora, ya preparada abre su paraguas y evita dichas frutas(si el tomate es una fruta :D) y con una corneta de los juegos de futbol hace retumbar el ambiente y con musica tragica de ambiente comeina con su relato... -Chicos..no sabenn toood lo que tuve que vivir durante este mes de ausencia (lo admito irrita que una autora no actualise y mucho peor cuando esta nos tenia acostumbrados a un ritmo) lo siento mucho U_U han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que en serio...tengo la cabeza por otros lados (estoy en un universo paralelo) lo siento muuuchooo...solo les pido paciencia porque apartir del 4 de julio entro de vacaciones (aqui en Bolivia recien entraremos) y ahi si que no les fallare cadasemana sera una actualizacion auqnue...lo que mas triste me hace es que... T_T EL LUNES ESTE FIC CUMPLIO UN AÑO Y NO LE DI NI MEDITO REGALO NI ALGO PARA FESTEJARLE T_T soy una mala mamá, tal vez tenga que hacerle un capitulo doble o le haga algo mas (les dire que en e proximo cap) Chicos mil disculpas esta chcia es muy mala al tenerlos con la duda tanto tiempo (un mes) me paso pero ya no pasara... U_U espero. Despues queria agradecerles muchoooo por las felicitaciones(de mi cumple en serio son geniales) ;) ;) pase un lindo dia y mas al saber que mis elctores tambien me felicitaron ^_^bueno en realidad ya este 29 sera un mes :D tal vez le de algo a mi fic en honor a mi mes cumple XD XD algo se me ocurriraaaa ;) ;)_**

**_Nuevamente y como siempreee adoro leer sus reviews, saber que tengo muchas personas (ue me tienen en favorito o alertas) y que les guste mi historia en seriooo es mmi insentivo para escribir son los mejores y siiii, esta chica no se cansara de decirlo TENGO LOS MEJORES LECTORES DEL MUNDO :D_**

**_Raquel: _**_Hola Rque como tas :( mil disculpas por mi retraso en serio espor que disfrutes mucho de este cap y pues el disparo estuvo feo, a quien le habra llegado? Disfruta este cap y Thanks por tu comentario ;) ;) me alegra leerte._

**_Jessiede: _**_Pedoname T_T en serio no quise tardarme tanto tu piedra si que me llego a la cabeza (a cada rato) me sneit muy mal en serio disculpame T_T (aun asi yo no me olvido) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! atrasado pero mas vale tarde que nunca ^_^espero que la hayas pasado super en ese dia y yo tambien cumpli el 2 de mayo ;) ;) estamos casi cerca ;) ;) disfruta de este cap en serio;) ;)_

**_Sakuken: _**_Gracias siempre por dejarme tu bello review que ens erio me hace muy feliz :D :D soy muy alegre ^_^ espero que al igual con el otro cap este te llene de emociones sino ya no sirvo XD XD jejeje cuidate mucho y disculpame por la tardanza :( _

**_Panecita-San: _**_Celos celooos de Vegeta y en este cap veremos otra cosa de el (no me mateees) En serio que mezcle tus emociones? Entonces espero que con este cap tambien lo puedad lograr estoy esfrozandome espeor que te guste mucho ^_^y disculpa por mi tardanza en serio U_U _

**_Kaoru Himurita: _**_Grcias por los buenos deseos en serio que lo admiro muuucho ^_^muchas gracias pòr dejarme tu review Kaoru que ens erio estoy feliz ^O^ Tienes razon esta parejita a sufrido mucho merecen und scanso (sera que se los doy en este cap?) espeor que lo disfrutes y perdoname por la tardanza :( me paso mil disculpas._

**_Anonimo: _**_Hola comoe stas perdooooname! En serio que me tarde muucho me apsooo dejo con un drama total y me desaparesco por un mes perdonnnn en seriooo :( espeor que este cpa pueda reconmpensarme sino estoy muerta XD muchas gracia spor dejarme tu huelllita o review ^_^ue me alegra mucho leertteee jejeje disfruta el cap ;)_

**_Mayra:_**_ Gracia spor dejarme siemrpe tu review Mayra eres genial en serio, espeor que disculpes mi tardanza y que disfrutes muuucho de este cap ;) ;) cuidate muuucho si?_

**_La gente que me tiene en favoritos y alertas y la gente que me deja sus bellos comentarios o reviewws, son los mejores los quiero muchooo, y si no fuera por ustedes esta chcia no estaria aqui...ustedes son mi insentivo que hace que dia a dia tenga el animo arriba (un aplauso para ustedes) ^_^y ahora sin mas espero que disfruten de este cap ;) ;) Nos leemos abajo :D _**

**_P.S: Disculpenme en serio por la tardanza U_U_**

* * *

_._

_._

_- ¡PLAF! – siento como mi corazón se congela de repente haciendo que piense lo peor…tengo temor de ver lo que haya pasado…no, no deseo ver nada…no quiero siquiera pensar que ella haya hecho algo tan…arriesgado, estoy petrificado y aunque quiera no puedo elevar mi cabeza, ahora solo es cuestión de reflejos y estos no me dejan ver la escena…pero tengo un mal presentimiento y es solo silencio lo que invade en el ambiente… ¿Qué ha pasado? Maldición… ¡Deseo elevar mi mirada…pero no puedo! _

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES ¿ACASO ERES TORPE? ¿O SIMPLEMENTE TE HACES? ¿NO PIENSAS? – comienza a gritar mi padre mientras sentía como Milk respiraba agitadamente y yo continuaba sin elevar la mirada

- ¡BASTA BARDOCK! – grita Milk aun agitada mientras yo por apenas elevaba mi mirada, aun oigo como muchos balbuceos y respiraciones agitabas retumbaban en mi mente, estoy muy shokeado ¡Tengo miedo! No quiero ver lo que tal vez tengo en la mente, no deseo encontrarme en ese estado ¡No deseo verla herida! ¡Milk dime por favor que no lo hiciste!

.

.

**Capitulo 42: ¿Un Sacrificio?**

**.**

**.**

La tengo a lado mío y aun así solo siento rabia, me enérvese tenerla tan cerca ¡Tengo tantas preguntas! ¡Tantas ganas de gritarle! Pero…debo guardar calma al menos hasta que lleguemos a la mansión Son, dejo salir un suspiro profundo notando que capto la atención de aquella chica, ella cree que disimula y que no noto que me ve ¿Pero es que no sabe que es tan predecible?; aclaro mi garganta haciendo que ella se de vuelta y me evite… ¡Ahora si estoy tranquilo! No me gusta que la gente me vea disimuladamente haciendo que yo lo note…

- Supongo que conoces bien el camino hacia la mansión Son ¿no Vegeta? – pregunta Bulma tras un largo tiempo haciendo que la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente baje de grado e intensidad, aun así solo me limito a afirmar con la cabeza dando así por concluida a nuestra platica y omitiendo así todas las cosas que deseaba decirle en ese momento…

Vaya…volvíamos de nuevo a aquel odioso y molesto silencio, a veces esto frustra…no sé cómo romper este silencio sin mostrar que me importa saber lo que piense ella, pero… ¡Maldito silencio! ¿Por qué no te vas?, comienzo a tocar imperativamente al volante comenzando a hacer ruidos combinados y creando así nuevos ritmos, tal vez esto ayude…sino enloquezco….

- Se que estas enfadado…- susurra tímidamente y apagadamente Bulma haciendo que mi corazón de un vuelco y comience a sentirme nervioso ¿Qué me pasa? Aun así no puedo perder calma debo evitar hablar sobre el tema…al menos hasta que sepa que es lo que siento y eso solo pasara cuando vea a Milk – No te pediré que me perdones y mucho peor que me comprendas…solo quiero que sepas que…me siento la persona más inhumana del mundo y que todo lo que llevo en mi corazón me lo merezco Vegeta, simplemente te diré que espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y que si no es así….yo…yo lo acepto – nuevamente nos invade el silencio…me siento tan confundido que no se qué hacer…solo me concentro en manejar y hacer que no hubiese oído nada…¡Vamos no soy débil y no caeré con palabras tan…repetitivas! – Acabo de recibir tu respuesta…- susurra triste Bulma haciendo que solo trate de no oírla… ¡Pero es imposible! – Ya sé que la amas…y ahora que Goku ya no está, ella necesitara del consuelo de alguien… ¿Y quién mejor que tu para….?

- Es algo tan irónico…- susurro bastante pensativo dejando salir a flote todo lo que pensaba….al notarlo solo siento que Bulma me mira algo confundida pero esperanzada esperando a que diga algo… ¡Para que abro la maldita boca! ¡Soy un tonto!

- ¿Perdón? – pregunta Bulma tratando de disfrazar su interés como confusión; solo comienzo a pensar en una excusa perfecta para zafarme de todo y no hacerla valer…no Bulma no merece ser perdonada ¡Recuerda lo que hizo, abandono a su amiga!...

- Dije que es algo irónico…- vuelvo a repetir aquella frase haciendo que Bulma vuelva a mirarme con una cara llena de incógnitas….- Vamos… ¡No lo mal interpretes!- digo bastante tajante haciendo que aquella chica me mire bastante afligida – Me refiero a que…antes solía venir aquí para jugar con Goku y ahora estoy yendo a esa mansión para rescatar a Milk…ya que…mi amigo ahora…esta muerto….

Nuevamente solo queda ese molesto silencio haciendo que comience a pensar en todo lo que pudiese pasar por la cabeza de aquella chica, tal vez no debí ser tan cortante, pero no deseo entablar conversación con ella…estoy enfadado…y a todo esto…¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? Sé que tal vez algo dentro mío la siga queriendo, pero…ella no es una buena persona…si pudo hacerle eso a la que era su mejor amiga… ¿Qué me confirma o asegura que en un futuro no pudiese hacerme algo parecido? De repente algo me saca de mis pensamientos rápidamente haciendo que solo voltee a mirarla…bajo mis cejas notando bien lo que estaba pasando…- Deja de llorar…- susurro suavemente tratando de no mostrar sentimiento alguno…solo noto como aquella chica solo voltea su cabeza hacia la ventana para ignorarme… Si eso es lo que quieres ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me digo a mi mismo concentrándome nuevamente en el camino notando como aquel desvío ya estaba cerca…

- El camino hacia la mansión Son debe de estar ya parado o bloqueado por la policía para impedir que Son Bardock se escape…pero…este camino nadie lo conoce así que iremos por aquí…- digo tranquilo sin recibir respuesta alguna haciendo que solo deje salir un suspiro por la forma de comportarse de aquella chica…- Bueno sujétate que este camino no está asfaltado y todo es tierra así que por favor no te quejes…- vuelvo a decir en mi opinión a la nada comenzando a manejar en aquel camino de tierra…vuelvo a mirarla afligida con la cabeza en la ventana notando como la tierra chocaba con su rostro…

- No es que me importe…pero si no metes tu cabeza la tierra entrara a tus ojos y eso te dolerá por mucho tiempo…además te puedes resfriar, el aire frio y rápido suele hacer resfriar a la gente…además

- Estoy bien…deja de hablar y si me resfrió ¿No creo que le importe a nadie? ¿O si Vegeta?- interrumpe bastante melancólica aquella chica haciendo que optase por la opción de no hablarle e ignorarle; a estar siendo "comprensible" con ella…- Mujeres ¡Quien las comprende! Me digo a mi mismo volviendo a concentrarme en el camino…haciendo que mi orgullo vuelva a salir a flote…

* * *

Ninguno de los dos pronunciábamos siquiera alguna palabra solo me resigno a dejar salir un suspiro de aburrimiento y frustración….noto que Krilin me mira preocupado

- Tranquilízate Kanna no tardaremos en llegar – suelta mi esposo haciendo que lo mire con una cara de incredulidad y algo molesta…

- ¿Qué no falta mucho? – pregunto sarcástica mirándolo aun enojada – Tal vez nunca fui a la casa de campo de Goku…pero si estoy segura que para llegar nos falta más de una hora y media…y eso tal vez mas-solo noto como Krilin pone una cara de "UPS me atrapaste" para luego querer tratar de excusarse…

- Vamos Kanna no debes martirizarte…llegaremos a tiempo…Goku sabe desde allá arriba que lo hacemos con la mejor de las predisposiciones…- logro sentir la mano de mi esposo encima de la mía para luego comenzar a acariciarla suavemente, involuntariamente dejo salir una sonrisa – Además…no debes cambiar de estado de ánimo…nuestro bebe no debe pagar todo lo que estamos pasando…tranquilízate ¿Si?

Solo afirmo con la cabeza para luego mirar a mi esposo dulcemente y querer besar su mano…solo siento como él se me adelanta poniendo una mano encima de mi vientre y con esta comienza a acariciar a aquel ser que muy pronto seria un integrante más en nuestra familia… dejo salir un suspiro de felicidad mirando como Krilin me miraba completamente feliz…para luego comenzar a ver el paisaje del camino

- Sabes…desde que me entere he estado muy ansiosa de conocerle, quisiera saber a cuál de los dos se parecerá, si será niño o niña, si vendrán más…todo es como un ciclo de sarcasmo…- suelto bastante animosa sintiendo como mi esposo movía una ceja y luego comenzaba a reírse…

- En realidad tienes mucha razón amor…- suelta bastante pensativo Krilin – Aun recuerdo que en la Universidad no dejabas de decir ¡Nunca tendré hijos! Y ahora ambos esperamos a nuestro primogénito o primogénita – ante los comentarios de mi esposo solo logro ponerme melancólica y bastante pensativa…

- Tienes razón…la que en realidad se moría por tener familia era…Milk – dentro mío siento algo de dolor al susurrar aquello siendo esto notado por mi esposo

- Bueno...eso es verdad aun lo recuerdo…

**FLASH BACK **

En una mañana durante el almuerzo se ven a 4 personas sentados en el césped de aquella universidad con un árbol de sombra…un debate está por comenzar…

- Jaja sigo insistiendo en que ambos hacen una linda pareja chicos – susurra aquella chica de pelo negro tomando con unos palillos algo de pescado con salsa de soya…solo me limito a fruncir el ceño sintiendo algo de rubor en mis mejillas

- Jaja ¡Pero qué ocurrencias que tienes Milk! Kanna y yo solo somos amigos y NADA mas- dice bastante agraciado Krilin haciendo que solo afirmase con la cabeza, sintiendo muy dentro mío como algo me hacía sentir triste… ¡Vamos Kanna el nunca te vería como algo mas acéptalo!

- Pues Milk y yo comenzamos así y ahora, Jaja henos aquí – dice bastante romántico Goku tomando a Milk de la cintura para acercarla más a él y besarla en la frente posteriormente, la cara de Milk solo expresa felicidad y una boquita llena de pescado ¡No voy a mentir! Parece una niñita mimada… - Además piensen, sus hijos serian una gran mezcla ¿No lo creen? – ante tales palabras Krilin y yo dejamos salir el jugo que estábamos tomando para luego ponernos más que rojos…

- Vamos Goku…no seas tan atrevido- susurra bastante avergonzado Krilin comenzando a mirarme bastante frustrado – Kanna y yo no tenemos nada de compatibilidad, además ella quiere estar enfocada en sus estudios ¿O no Kanna? – pregunta Krilin haciendo que yo solo mirase a Goku bastante enfadada

- ¡Te crees idiota o que! – grito amenazadoramente notando como Goku comenzaba a reírse de manera desesperada…

- Jaja vamos Kanna, tranquilízate...Goku solo bromeaba… ¿No es así mi amor?- pregunta lo ultimo bastante seria Milk tomando a Goku de una oreja esperando la afirmación de su novio, ni bien este tras varios jalones de orejas asiente nervioso, solo consigue de mi un bufido y molestia en mi mirada

- ¡Hum! Aunque tuviesen algo de razón entre yo y Krilin… hay algo que nunca pasara…-suelto bastante misteriosa captando la atención de todos – Vamos…no me miren así…a lo que yo me refiero es que…no pienso tener hijos…- ante tal comentario todos dejan salir un "¡Ah!" bastante ahogado haciendo que me sienta más presionada…

- ¡NO PIENSAS TENER HIJOS! ¡KANNA ESTAS BIEN! – Grita bastante perpleja y con ojos bastantes grandes Milk haciendo que solo asienta con algo de molestia…- ¿Estas bromeando? Un bebé es lo que más alegra en un matrimonio…además que son la prueba más inminente del amor que se tienen los padres… ¡KANNA RETRACTATE!- ante los comentarios infantiles de Milk solo me limito a mirarla bastante sarcástica y comenzar a reírme…

- Jaja ¡Vamos Milk que infantil y anticuada que eres! –suelto bastante divertida notando como la pelinegro solo me mira bastante enojada y atónita – Tal vez eso lo pienses tu...pero para mí un niño es mucha carga…lloran demasiado, no te dejan dormir…y por sobretodo ¡ARRUINAN EL CUERPO DE LA MUJER! ¡Vamos además está también el hecho de que no te dejan trabajar! Un bebé…

- Es lo mejor que puede pasar en una pareja…tal como Milk lo dijo…son la prueba más contundente de que dos personas se aman…yo nunca lo vería como una carga…yo lo veo más como una bendición…- interrumpe Goku haciendo que solo note como Milk se aferra a su novio y lo abraza muy fuerte

- ¡Oh Goku! ¡Qué dulce me resultaste! ¡Es por eso que yo te amo!- grita bastante alegre Milk haciendo que yo solo volviese a reír…

- Bueno si ese es su modo de pensar solo diré que son muy inexpertos… ¡La vida no es tan simple chicos! y el día que se afronten a algún problema fuerte comprenderán a que me refiero…- susurro bastante seria tratando de levantarme de aquel césped para retirarme

- Tal vez tengas razón Kanna…- susurra Milk también seria haciendo que me voltee a verla - ¿Pero te digo algo?- pregunta bastante decidida para luego pararse y ponerse a mi altura y decirme algo que nunca olvidaría… – **Si ese catastrófico día llegase…ESE BEBE seria mi motor y mi incentivo para nunca rendirme y seguir adelante…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Y pensar que Goku estaba más que ruborizado aquel día- comenta Krilin comenzando a reírse- Aunque…él y ella nunca pudieron tener uno…y nosotros que ni siquiera nos declarábamos nuestro amor en aquel entonces ya tenemos a nuestro bebé en camino…tienes mucha razón Kanna ¡Esto es un ciclo de sarcasmo!

- Si…estas en lo cierto Krilin…en realidad, la vida es un ciclo de sarcasmo…- susurro bastante pensativa pensando todavía en mi amiga… -Milk… ¿Estarás bien?- me pregunto a mi misma mirando como el paisaje del camino y el viento eran los únicos que trataban de darme alguna respuesta…

* * *

- ¡BASTA BARDOCK! – grito completamente frustrada y agitada mientras agarraba con debilidad la manga de aquel hombre, tratando de detenerlo…Goku sigue sin levantar su vista… ¡Esto me está desesperando!

- ¡Maldito Junanago! ¡Cómo te atreves a entrometerte!- grita desesperado Bardock mientras mi salvador suicida estaba de cuclillas respirando bastante agitado, su mano está sangrando por el anterior momento, gracias a Dios no le ha pasado nada más.

- ¡Tu suéltame! – grita Bardock empujándome de uno solo al piso, haciendo que me lastime por la caída, Gohan sigue colgando de los brazos de Bardock llorando con mucha intensidad, sigo respirando entrecortadamente…

- No la… ¡EMPUJES!- grita Goku empujando a Bardock con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el arma que agarraba volara hacia otro lado; en ese momento Goku logra quitarle a Bardock a nuestro hijo Gohan haciendo que Bardock intente recuperar a ese bebe, pero poniéndose como escudo solo dice – ¡Milk sujétalo! – siento como lanza a Gohan por los aires mientras Goku intenta retener a Bardock para que yo pudiese agarrar a Gohan, tirándome al piso logro atrapar a nuestro bebe y al tenerlo en mis brazos dejo escapar un suspiro…una preocupación menos, es lo que dice mi mente… pero aun no podía estar alegre, hasta que ese hombre no estuviese muerto no podría estar tranquila…

Ni bien Goku se asegura de que tenia al bebe trata de alcanzar el arma que Bardock había tirado…al parecer el padre de Goku lee sus pensamientos y también velozmente logra zafarse del agarre de Goku, inmediatamente ambos padre e hijo corren hacia aquella arma empujándose e intentando derribar al otro, el forcejeo por conseguir el arma comienza, Bardock comenzaba a dar puñetes a Goku mientras este intentaba empujarlo hacia el piso…en un movimiento de suerte Goku logra hacer caer a Bardock hacia el piso y con toda rapidez trata de alcanzar el arma que estaba ya cerca de él pero…- PLOF – cae al piso por una zancadilla que le hizo Bardock; ante eso, ambos se encuentran en el piso intentando alcanzar a aquella arma… de repente siento como Bardock le da con el codo un golpe muy fuerte a la nuca de Goku…esto provoca que Goku caiga inconsciente al piso - ¡GOKU! – grito asustada por Goku mientras noto como Bardock vuelve a tener el arma bajo su mando e intenta apuntarle a su hijo con aquella…

- ¡GOKU! ¡BARDOCK POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- grito mientras noto como aquel hombre con una sonrisa y una mirada despiadada mira a su hijo en el piso preparado para disparar…siento lo peor y lo único que hago es cerrar los ojos…

- ¡PLAF! – se escucha estrepitosamente… en mi mente haciendo que ahora si me sienta completamente destrozada…Goku…no Goku tu por favor no puedes haber…suplico dentro mío, no sé qué sería de mi sin él, ya creí haberlo perdido una vez, otra vez…ya no podría soportarlo…Goku te quiero conmigo por favor dime que tu no…

- ¡MALDITO!- grita Bardock enojado haciendo que abra asustada los ojos para luego ver a Jun encima suyo agarrando el arma junto a Bardock en una misma dirección – Te maldigo maldito…no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…- todo lo que salía de la boca de Bardock me hacia enojar, hacerme sentir tan inútil de poder hacer algo que de repente…con Gohan en brazos me dirijo hacia aquellos hombres para intentar quitarle el arma…

Pero…

Un fuerte jalón me hace sentir que Bardock ahora tiene a Gohan en brazos…es increíble la fuerza de aquel hombre pues aun forcejeando con Jun tiene fuerza para quitarme a mi hijo – DAMELO – grito desesperada notando como Bardock se aferraba mas a mi bebe…

- Milk...- susurra Jun haciendo que lo mire preocupada…solo siento miedo por aquel hombre y mi hijo pero…mis fuerzas son diminutas, siento que ya no tengo fuerzas… siento como el ardor de mis ojos, debido a mis lagrimas comienza a hacerse presente, me refriego un poco los ojos pero ahora es un dolor de cabeza lo que acompaña a estos ojos.

- Maldito entrometido, debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad…- susurra cansado Bardock mientras notaba como Junanago estaba encima suyo tratando de ahorcarlo con la mano herida y con la otra intentaba quitarle el arma…

- Mi…Milk…- susurra entrecortadamente Jun haciendo que lo mire bastante asustada y débil – Llévate a…Gohan…es…escapa…yo…yo me encargare...de Bardock- mi mente se queda en blanco, tras oír aquello, ¿Acaso se estaba sacrificando?…muevo mi cabeza negándolo, no deseaba aceptarlo…siento una gran frustración y miedo dentro de mi corazón, mis lagrimas comienzan a salir y sigo sin poder moverme…- ¡MILK APRESURATE! – grita Jun forcejeando aun con Bardock mientras notaba como ese hombre intentaba zafarse del agarre de Jun…algo me hace reaccionar e inmediatamente miro hacia los brazos de Bardock e intento separarlo de Gohan, todo mi cuerpo tiembla…

Jalo fuertemente a Gohan mientras siento como Bardock hace fuerza para no soltarlo ¡Me desespero! No puedo sacarlo, por lo que aplico más fuerza…siento como mi bebe llora por el dolor que de seguro sentía – Hijito aguanta…- susurro débil y cansada mientras lograba zafarlo del agarre de "su abuelo" Ni bien lo tengo en mis brazos lo apego mas a mi pecho…

- Ahora vete Milk…- susurra entrecortadamente Jun mientras Bardock no dejaba de hacer salir jadeos y furia de su boca, me acerco a querer tomar su arma pero…- ¡NO SEAS TONTA MILK! si te acercas mas te puede disparar ¡VETE! – grita enojado Jun haciendo que dé marcha atrás…siento dolor dentro mío…no tengo valor para dejarlo aquí

- Jun…- susurro dejando salir nuevamente lágrimas de mis ojos – Jun…por favor cuídate…- me acerco a su rostro y con un beso en la mejilla siento que me despido de el…velozmente me acerco a Goku inconsciente tratando de despertarlo ¡Pero no puedo! – ¡Por favor reacciona! - suplico histérica y asustada mientras Goku seguía sin reaccionar…

- ¡MILK CORRE! - grita Jun haciendo que de paso atrás y asustada y arrepentida, trate de irme de aquel lugar… - Milk…te prometo que no le pasara nada, te doy mi palabra…- susurra Jun haciendo que comience a llorar tratando de abrir aquella puerta, con desdén y dolor la abro mirando a Goku y a Jun en aquella habitación y tratando de huir…

- Jun…por favor regresa a mi convida y protege a Goku por mi…perdóname…perdóname por ser tan débil…- susurro cerrando aquella puerta intentando correr hacia alguna salida que pudiese encontrar…

* * *

La miro irse…siento que tal vez esta fue nuestra despedida, me siento algo impotente ¿Como pude prometerle protegerlo a él también? Acaso…ya… ¿Me resigne?

- Milk…- susurro en voz alta notando como aun aquel hombre continuaba forcejeando, debo acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible…un rayo fuerte pasa por mi cuerpo, un dolor muy fuerte comienza a partir de mi mano…_ Maldición…- susurro recordando como Bardock me había disparado en la mano cuando intentaba llevarme a Milk y a Gohan conmigo…maldita hora en la que recuperaste el reconocimiento Bardock

- Espero que hayas podido despedirte bien de ella, pues muy pronto acabare contigo y me iré a por ella…como lo dije antes…MILK O ES MIA O MUERE – ante tales comentarios apretó con dolor en mi mano, pero aun con rabia el cuello de aquel hombre intentando que calle sus palabras…sus venenosas palabras…

- Milk…no es un objeto o un juguete del cual puedes elegir o decidir su destino…ella es una persona…una persona real que tiene sentimientos y ambiciones, y tu…se lo arrebataste todo hace 2 años…tu...se lo quitaste todo hace 2 años y eso es algo que nunca te perdonare – comienzo a recordar cada lagrima que Milk había derramado en aquel escondite al que la habíamos obligado vivir…- Milk tendrá ahora la libertad de decidir su vida, no tiene porque…ser arrastrada por otros…- susurro lo ultimo bastante mal, acabo de notar algo…

Algo dentro mío me hace sentir culpable…ahora ¡Lo recuerdo! Yo no había estado pensando en todo lo que sentía Milk cuando intente alejarla de Goku ¿Acaso estaba siendo como Bardock? ¿Acaso me estaba comportando como un tirano en aquel momento?...un sentimiento de decepción y asco se hace presente en mi ser, me siento muy decepcionado de mi mismo…me comencé a parecer al Jun de antes…a ese Jun que no había logrado conocer a la salvación, a aquel Jun que nunca llego a conocer a una Milk en su vida…a un Jun vengativo…me comencé a parecer al hombre al que mas odiaba…

- Jaja que cínico que eres…- suelta Bardock haciendo que lo mire frustrado – Si bien lo recuerdo, fuiste tú también el que me apoyo en el secuestro, al menos hasta que te atreviste a traicionarme…- suelta aquel hombre haciendo que lo mire bastante enojado – Vamos Jun…tu a cambio de dinero y de venganza por la sociedad que te hizo tanto daño eras capaz de poder hacer cualquier cosa…y ese momento lo que se presento fue…Milk Duval… ¿No lo recuerdas? Te pagaría un buen monto de dinero por tus servicios y además te dejaría atormentar a una chica de esa sociedad, tratarla con la misma injusticia y crueldad con la que te trataron a ti…dime Junanago Harrison ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Qué te dijo Milk, que ahora la proteges tanto?

Algo dentro mío me hacía sentir bastante enojado y frustrado, no permitiría que Bardock me confundiese ¿Pero es que acaso lo estaba escuchando? Nuevamente apretó su cuello, tratando de hacer que se callase…ya estaba harto, deseaba molerlo a golpes y dejarlo muerto, muerto como el maldito que era…

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondo secamente mirándolo lleno de ira – Lo que haya entre ella y yo no es de tu incumbencia y nunca lo será ¿Me oíste? Milk…es una gran persona, una gran mujer que no se mereció para nada todo lo que le hiciste…su injusticia…su injusticia fuiste TU – grito enojado sintiendo como el arma llegaba mas a mi favor…- Milk…lo perdió todo…el día que la secuestramos…y si bien a un principio yo la atormente…muy pronto pude ver su injusticia y eso…eso me hizo quererla y valorarla…la amo como la chica valiente que fue durante todo ese periodo, y es la mujer a la que quisiese ver a lado mío…Bardock, te traicione porque yo también aprendí a amarla…- suelto mirando como la ira de aquel hombre explotaba en su mirada, solo siento como intenta hacer más fuerza en la mano…

- Con que fue ese el motivo…el amor… ¡PUES AHORA VERAS QUE ENAMORARTE DE LA MUJER EQUIVOCADA TE PUEDE LLEVAR A LA MUERTE! – grita Bardock haciendo que sienta como su fuerza hacia que me agachase por dolor…no podía soportar mucho con mi mano herida…al parecer Bardock comenzaba a tener ventaja sobre mi…no dejaba de maldecirme internamente…

- No me vencerás fácilmente- susurro victorioso notando como aquel hombre me miraba enfadado – Yo también tengo muchas cosas como incentivo y sé que yo volveré a ver la sonrisa de Milk, en cambio tu Bardock…yo mismo me encargare de que no la vuelvas a ver…nunca…nunca más…

- No entiendo…no entiendo como Raditz no pudo matarte aquel día, ese tonto de mi hijo…ese tonto no pudo matarte o que paso…- susurra enojado aquel hombre haciendo que comience a sonreír…

- A veces es solo cuestión de tener suerte al recibir un balazo…uno puede tener hemorragias internas que pueden acabar con tu vida, pero si eres medico como yo…sabes perfectamente que cuando te dan en un musculo sin órganos vitales cerca…la hemorragia se puede detener…en aquel entonces por el impacto no pude pensar en eso, y en serio creí que ese fue mi fin…pero adivina…sigo vivo Bardock…ese día….

**FLASH BACK**

- Por favor Jun…por favor… ¡NO TE MUERAS! No me puedes dejar aquí, por favor…Jun…- Milk suplicaba desesperada mientras yo solo me encontraba recostado en aquel piso bastante debilitado y frustrado, las lagrimas de Milk caían directo a mi cara haciendo que sienta un gran dolor dentro mío, me siento impotente de haberle fallado, de ya no poder ayudarla o protegerla…

- Milk…ya no llores…eres aun más hermosa cuando sonríes además de que eres la mujer más valiente que haya podido conocer; por eso… no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…TE AMO- suelto bastante rápido notando como la cara de Milk me miraba bastante sorprendida y dolida, siento que no sabe que decir o cómo reaccionar simplemente sonrió y trato de darle ánimos…siento que eso la ayudara a salir adelante, no deseo deprimirla más…si tan solo supieras que este dolor es horrendo…

- Jun...yo… Dios todo esto es mi culpa…yo te hice eso…Jun perdóname…-siento su cabeza encima de mi pecho…en cualquier momento Raditz reaccionara necesito que se vaya…

- Es momento de que continúes este camino sola…de seguro que la policía muy pronto podrá dar contigo…yo ya los llame…Milk confía… muy pronto estarás con tu familia…- suelto feliz mirándola dulcemente mientras ella sigue con las lagrimas en su cara…- Muy pronto estarás con Goku, el hombre mas afortunado de la faz de la tierra, además estoy seguro de que Gohan no estará muy lejos…Milk debes irte…yo ya estoy débil la hora…me llega – susurro tratando de cerrar mis ojos para forzarla a irse más lejos…

- No me dejes, te suplico por lo que más quieras…JUN NO ME DEJES PO FAVOR RESISTE… ¡JUN!- oigo gritar a Milk mientras mis fuerzas me van abandonando poco a poco siento algo pacifico dentro mío…y caigo en un leve sueño…el resto es…el fin…

.

.

- Pero que…- susurro abriendo los ojos notando que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había estado echado mientras notaba que el cielo se había oscurecido y el viento era frio y solitario…- Como es que…sigo vivo…- susurro tratando de pararme tal vez todo era un sueño…pero… - Me dio en la parte dorsal derecha...no me dio en un órgano vital…- susurro tocándome la herida tratando de sentarme…me debí quedar inconsciente por la desolación que suri…¡Milk!- susurro sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi costado haciendo que caiga en el piso – Milk…que …que ha sido ¿De ti?...

Durante toda la noche intente acostumbrarme al dolor mientras intentaba pararme…rompí algo de mi ropa para poder impedir que la hemorragia me afectase y durante la mañana intente caminar hacia donde hubiese rastro de vida…sin un destino fijo camine y camine…

Un campesino de la zona amablemente me ayudo y acogió en su casa hasta que lograse recuperarme, con plantas medicinales logro curarme y alegre tras una semana del hecho…me despedí del señor para dirigirme hacia la gran ciudad, sin mucho dinero en el bolsillo….solo el que…Milk me dio hace mucho…

- Solo espero saber que lograste recuperar tu vida perdida Milk…- susurro alegre en la parte trasera de un auto, que amablemente me llevaría hacia la ciudad de Boston…- Milk…solo espero saber que estés bien nada mas, solo eso me importa…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Ni bien llegue a la ciudad, en las noticia son dejaban de hablar del como Milk había aparecido…apareció…con amnesia…el maldito de Raditz la hizo caer por un barranco creyendo que la mataría…pero ella sobrevivió con un alto precio Bardock…su memoria...su vida se le fue arrebatada y eso…- susurro apretando mas el cuello de aquel tipo con todo mi odio para luego decir – Y eso ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! Todo esto lo hiciste solo porque tu… ¡TU TE OBSESIONASTE CON ELLA! Y ahora lo pagaras…Son Bardock – tengo al fin al arma en mi poder….es la hora de que este hombre me las pague…

Tengo el arma bajo mi posesión, me preparo para querer dispar vuelvo a mirarlo fijamente y bastante serio susurro un – Algo más que quieras decirme antes…de morir – la mirada llena de miedo de aquel hombre me hace sentir al fin satisfecho…sin vacilar me preparo para dispararle

- ¡MUERE! – grito listo para disparar

- ¡UN MOMENTO JUNANAGO! – grita de la nada una voz muy reconocida por mi haciendo que me detenga y sienta un fuerte escalofrió en mi espalda, de la puerta miro simplemente a Milk con la pistola posada en su oreja y a una chica de pelo azul agarrando dicha arma…dentro mío siento miedo y frustración

-Ma…Marron…- susurro tembloroso mirando como Milk estaba sometida ante la chica de pelo azul con una mirada llena de odio…siento que tal vez nadie vaya a salir vivo de esta mansión…al menos con Bardock y Marron aquí…nadie…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y bien? Como me quedo? Diganme que les parecio? Y es que en serio creo que se me hizo costumbre dejarles con incognitas en el final me paso de mala (una piedra le llega del publico) "Si y luego nos dejas con la duda durante un mes y te disculpas nosotros perdonamos y vuelves ha hacerlo, vamos chica actualizate has algo nuevo U_U!**

**O.o Bueno es que que puedo decir? Hay vamos vamooos es mi estilo chicos ;) ;) pero saben siempre ando arrepentida (lo juro!) Creen que puedo dormir tranquila las noches sabiendo que no he publicado durante un mes? Michy sufre U_U pero ya saben vacaciones y escribire, tecleaare tecleare hasta no poder mas ;) ;) palabraaa ! **

**Ahora vamonos al fanfic Bulma y Vegeta ya no se hablan Kanna recordo una frase MUUUY relevante ¬¬ siiii no fue simple mero relleno (como Naruto XD ) todo tiene su razon de aparecer ;) ;) diganmeeee que les parecio la pelea por la pistola, porque deje inconsiente a Goku, que paso a Milk? Como aparecio Marron? que le paso a Ken? Llegara la policia a tiempo (cabe destacar qu dije que para llegar a esa mansion se tardaba mas de hora y media) Diooooos muuchas cosas que se vienen en el proximo cap este titula "ENTRE LA ESPADA Y PARED" diooos el titulo aclara muucho chicos en serioo tratare de no tardar muchooo si? Y tambien voy preparandoles sorpresas muy pronto apareceran ;) ;)**

**Por el momento estoy dejando en mi Profile Page (o pagina de autos) Dos direcciones:**

**Una de youtube, donde tambien tengo videos pero son de Naruto U_U **

**Y mi Facebook (para verlo necesitas haber iniciado sesión sino, no aparece) **

**Sin mas creo que me despido chicos como siempre disfruten de su vida (sean happy people!) y coman vegetales y frutas XD XD Ah si! Feliz Corpus Christi! Aqui sigue siendo 23 de Junio XD XD (bueno los que lo festejan me comprenderan XD) **

**Bueno chicooos en serio mil disculpas por mi tardanza y muy pronto nos vemos ;) ;) **

**Amorxita ;)**


	43. Capítulo 43: Entre La espada y Pared

**Holaaaa como taaaan ¬¬ este pip internet no me dejaba subir el cap ^_^ (y ahora no me dejaba escribirles esto U_U" ya he debido escribirles sus dedicatorias a cada uno de mis elctores 5 veces espero que esta sea la deifinitiva, ya escribii muuchoo T_T) estoy bastante agotada acabo de salir del cole (mucha calor) (U_U bueno tambien usando el traje que llevaba quien no xD) Cgiicos como eswtaqaan lamento tanto tardarme tanto ¬¬ mis vacaciones solo fueron 4 dias en mi queridita ciudad Natal hace 2 dias cuando viaje alla, visite a la familia y vi Harry Potter en 3D (SE LAS RECOMIENDO) esta bella! en serio llore porque yA NO HABARA MASSS, PERO ME GUSTO MUCHO MUCHOOO (se tranquiliza) Michy quiso teclear durante us vacacion pero tuvo percanses T_T (tuvo que estudiar algo...de aleman) porque sino suprofe la matara X_x y no podre darles mas caps :( me siento aturdida, pero creo que ya estoy logrando habituarme a mi horario, intentare escribir mas si? **

**Bueno ahora deseo expresar mi gran alegria hacia ustedes :D aadoro tener a lectores tan bellos com ustedes, espero nunca decepcionarlos con mi trabajo y si lo ven asi, digAnmelo que oire, son muy importantes para mi, yo soy todo esto solo or su gran apoyo muuchas gracias A mi gente que me tiene en favoritos, a la gente que me pone en alertas, a la gente que escribe mails, a mi gente querida que deja un comentArio para alegrarme tanto el dia y me empiece a sacar tiempo para actualizar...en seriooo (I love you!)**

**La-Gran-Milk: **Hola! Como tas! espero que muuy bien en serio ^_^ el factor tiempoes ultimamente algo horrendo, te comprendo muuy bien, pero me alegra tato saber que te haces un espacio para poder leerme, creeme lo aprecio, y mucho ;) ;) en serio que mme alegra tenerte hasta este ppunto aun leyendome en serio (eres una de mis lectoras antiguas) Muchas gracias por siempre estar ahi y dejarme tu review cuando puedes ;) ;)

**Panecita-San: **Querida lectorita ;) ;) como taaas! Espero y deso que bien, si tienes razon te maltratomucho respecto a lapareja Vegeta Bulma y pues te mato de la intrigcon mi actualizacion tan larga, dioos me pasooo (nome peguees) jejejeje espero que disfrutes de etse cap en serio ^_^ y muchas garcias por comentarme desde que entrate en serio yonome olvido de ti ;) ;) gracias por tu gran apoyo :D

**Jessiede: **SII Mayo es el mes mas poderoso (aunque un chico, que es mi mejor amigo /) dice que es un mes aburrido ¬¬ yoopino que Marzo es el peorno? Jajaja tenemos que hacer respetar a nuestromes y esosolo se hace siendo elmejor! Si Jessie hagamos eso! jejejeje me alegra saber qu estas de vacaciones (Yo quiero! T_T) espero que la estes pasando super y que te guste muucho este cap ;) ;)

**Muggi-chan: **Hola Nati como taaas jejeje pues sii ya tengo sorpesaspara el fic pero eso sera cuando lo acabe jejej mealegra saber que te gusto el cp en serio y pues espero que este te encante ok? Jejjee hablamos ;) ;)

**Sakuken: **Hola lectora mia! Como taaas (en el otro fic me pediste actualizacion pronto) Aqui me tieneees! jejeje me tarde pero espero que la intencion cuente ;) en serio ^_^ jejeje pues que mas puedo decir...eres una de las lectoras que me siguieron fielmente (muchas garcias por hacerlo) estoy tan agradecida por tu gran apoyo nunca lo olvides, siempre me alegra leerte ;) ;) en serio me gusto tu review y me alegra saber que te gusta (y muchas gracias por alagar el misterio que pongo a la historia) lo aprecio mucho espero que disfrutes este cap ;) ;)

**Kaoru Himurita: **Noo te deje sin uñas! y lo peor es que LO peor aun no ha venidooo (que mala que soy) jejeje pues muuchas gracias por comentarme Kaoru ens erio que lo aprecio mucho y me alegra leer un review tuyo, me alegra tambien que te este gustandola hsitoria y que te llene de misterios, espero que con este capitulo me perdones mi retraso okis jejeje cuidate

**Sasha Briefs: **NUEVA LECTORA! SIII muchas gracias por comentarr si soy muuy mala no dejo a la parejita estar tan biien soy una mala T_T espeor que eso cambieee jejejeje muchas garcias por haberme leido y comentar en serio que lo aprecio mucho y espero que disfrutes de este cap en serio ;) ;)

**Nanys: **NUEVA LECTORA!NUEVA LECTORA! (corre por toda la casa con serpentinas y globos de aqui a allá saltandopeor que un sapo) siii me alegra tenerte aqui ^_^ bienvenidaaa jejeje cuando lei tu review me quede con una carita llena de lagrimas *_* nome elogian la imaginacion casi siempre te agradesco por tus bellas palabras esta autora lo admira y valora muucho ;)

**Animedbz: **Nueva lectorita! SI! como taaas! Jejejeje me alegra saber que te gusto mi fic en serio muuchas garcias por escribirme tu review y pues estoy leyendo tu fic que me gusta muucho...en serioo jejejeje mcuhas gracias por leerme Thanks! espero que disfrutes del cap ;) ;)

**Raquel: **Una de mis lectoras maaas antiguas, Raquel te quiero!(no mal pienses XD) en serio jejeje em alegra saber qu me estes acompañando hasta este punto lo aprecio tantooo jejeje muchas muchas gracias por tu review que siempre me gusta leerte y saber que lo estoy haciendo bien (sino golpeame XD) jejejeje cuidate muucho y esperoqie disfrutes de este cap ;)

**Anónimo: **Muchas garcas por compredermeee jejeje en serio que me alegra saber que siemrpe me apoyaran lectors como tu ;) ;) en seriomuuchas gracias por tu apoyo y review me alegraste muuucho jejjee. Ahora otra cosa :( hice tu VegetaxMilk pero...mucha gente me recomendo que lo borre, ya que peligraba en entrar a losmalos fics y todo eso (solo porque mencione a lapareja9O.o puedes creerlo perdoname :( tuve que borrarla :( espero que puedas comprenderme si? Mchas gracias por tu comentario review en serio queme gusto y esperoque disfrutes de este cap ;)

**PrincessaMilkDbz:** Michy ta resentida (-.-) ya habia perdido la esperanza de que te hubieses recordado pues siii eres RATA xD xD jajaja una RATA MALA T_T jajajaja ya quisieras ua inmadura diria eso, ese dia es algo extraño sabes (mi cumple) porque fue lleno de emociones: Miedo, alegria, llorar, amistad, enamoramiento, todo junto en realidad tuve un buen dia y harta gent eme felicito (no te necesite XD XD) no mentir bromeooo jajaja Michy cobrara su regalo cuando este en Cocha ( ¬¬ quiero una cena en ELIs por dos semanas seguidas) sino michy se enoja XD XD na mentira ya hablaremos cuando se pueda del tema Shomi ^_^ jejej espero que disfrutes del cap ;)

**En serio espero de corazon que disfruten de este cap y que me perdonen el tremendo retraso y para todos los que tambien me leen (muchas gracias por haCERLO) sON GENIALES ^_^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 43: Entre la Espada y la Pared**

**.**

**.**

_- ¡MUERE! – grito listo para disparar_

_- ¡UN MOMENTO JUNANAGO! – grita de la nada una voz muy reconocida por mi haciendo que me detenga y sienta un fuerte escalofrió en mi espalda, de la puerta miro simplemente a Milk con la pistola posada en su oreja y a una chica de pelo azul agarrando dicha arma…dentro mío siento miedo y frustración_

_-Ma…Marron…- susurro tembloroso mirando como Milk estaba sometida ante la chica de pelo azul con una mirada llena de odio…siento que tal vez nadie vaya a salir vivo de esta mansión…al menos con Bardock y Marron aquí…nadie…_

- Suelta esa arma Junanago Harrigton….- susurra amenazadoramente Marron mientras yo solo sentía como Milk intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquella mujer – Y tu ¡Quedate quieta! – grita Marron mientras Milk solo dejaba salir respiros muy agitados de su boca….

- ¡YA DÉJALA MARRON! – grito enojado mirandola bastante iracundo, Bardock sigue debajo mío, solo siento como aquella mujer sonríe de lado y apreta mas el cuello de Milk metiendo mas el arma a su oreja…solo siento nerviosismo, esta mujer está loca…

- Tu no me ordenas nada…- susurra seria aquella mujer haciendo que solo la mire asustado, siento que puede cometer cualquier locura en cualquier momento… - Te he dicho que me sueltes la maldita arma Junanago….y deja al jefe en paz….- amenaza nuevamente aquella mujer mientras yo solamente miraba frustrado a Milk notando algo recién; abro mis ojos más grandes de lo usual notando que….

- ¿Dónde?… ¿Dónde está Gohan?- pregunto asustado esperando lo peor de los labios de Milk, solo noto como su cara baja e impide que pueda mirar su semblante… - ¡MILK RESPONDE! ¿QUÉ LE PASO A GOHAN? pregunto nuevamente notando como Milk elevaba su cabeza para luego decirme…

- El está a salvo…yo me ofrecí como rehén con la condición de que Marron no le hiciese nada a mi hijo….Jun…tu primo, Ken….el…el está muerto… -abro mis ojos más grandes de lo usual para seguir oyéndola lo mato cuando intentaba protegerme…. ¡PERDONAME VOLVI A SER UNA CARGA PARA EL! Y AHORA…AHORA EL ESTA MUERTO…LO SIENTO TANTO JUN LO SIENTO TANTO – las lagrimas dolidas de Milk me hacían sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba…mi primo…estaba muerto, no podía creerlo el…el estaba muerto; solo bajo mi mirada bastante triste sintiendo como me arrebataban a todos mis seres queridos de un solo golpe…en realidad solo me quedaban Milk y Kanna…nadie más…

Siento como de repente un golpe muy fuerte me llega al rostro haciendo que me quede bastante atontado, siento como llego de golpe al piso sintiendo como la sangre salía de mi labio y nariz…aun así no siento dolor solo noto como una sombra se acerca más a mi…todo esta difuso y no noto nada, pero…poco a poco todo comienza a aclararse…de repente noto como es Bardock el que está en frente mío con el arma en sus manos…siento que el fin me ha llegado… tal vez ya había estado destinado a morir joven, como…mis padres…cierro los ojos esperando a que nada me doliese…solo deseo que…las personas más valiosas para mi sean protegidas por Dios, ya que yo…yo ya no podre protegerlas… - creo que todo acabo aquí…- me susurro mas a mi sintiendo como los llantos de Milk comenzaban a oírse con más claridad, pero…

- DEJALO BARDOCK – grita de repente…abro mis ojos tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando, solo noto como Milk estaba de rodillas tapándose la cara mientras Marron se encontraba tirada en el piso…

- Goku…- susurro débilmente notando como aquel hombre miraba desafiante a su padre, con el arma de la mujer de pelo azul apuntándole – Es a mí y a Milk a los que quieres, no metas a nadie más en esta lucha – susurra seriamente Goku haciendo que su padre solo sonría de lado y deje de apuntarme el arma

- Vaya… ¿Ya acabo tu siestita hijito? – pregunta sarcástico Bardock mientras Goku solo sonreía con el mismo sarcasmo…

-En realidad debo agradecértelo, necesitaba descansar…para la paliza que te daré ahora mismo Son Bardock…- suelta igual de confiado Goku mientras solo notaba como Bardock tenía un ataque de risa…siento que esto terminara feo… - SI… RIE TODO LO QUE PUEDAS PORQUE TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE A MI, A MI MADRE Y POR SOBRETODO A MILK Y GOHAN ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! – grita Goku haciendo que Milk eleve su mirada, solo siento como su mirada llena de miedo le expresa a Goku su preocupación por el… me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada… - Junanago…- dice autoritariamente Goku haciendo que eleve la mirada… - Llévate a Milk a un lugar seguro junto a Gohan, por favor protégelos…yo me encargare de Bardock- suelta Goku haciendo que tratase de poner objeción a su orden, después de todo ¿Quién era el para ordenarme? Me paro rápidamente intentando decir algo, estoy enojado ¿Me está pidiendo que huya? ¿Acaso me considera tan débil? ¿Acaso no me conoce del todo? ¿Cree que lo obedeceré?

- No Goku…- suelta Milk interrumpiéndome haciendo que mire la escena de ambos… - Por favor no me hagas irme de aquí, deseo ayudarte ya no ser una carga Goku por favor…además todo esto es por mi ¡BARDOCK ME QUIERE A MI…NO A TI, NO A GOHAN ,NO A JUNANAGO, NO A NADIE….SOLO A MI!- suplica Milk mientras siento como ella comienza a pararse para ponerse casi a la altura de Goku…- No quiero irme si ti…Yo quiero continuar mi vida contigo, no con nadie más…- aquellas palabras solo hacen que mi corazón se achique y se encoja…¿Acababa de decirle que no amaría a nadie más? Solo siento como todo mi cuerpo se estremece, miro levemente a Milk notando como ella besaba a Goku necesitadamente mientras Goku solo le correspondía con la misma necesidad y pasión… algo que había durado solo unos segundos había durado para mi toda una eternidad…

- Yo volveré…- susurra Goku mirandola con dulzura… - Gohan merece tener a su familia a partir de ahora completa…no pienso perderme su infancia o adolescencia…pero Milk comprende…solo quiero que se alejen de aquí para que no haya interferencias, mi padre y yo solucionaremos esto como hombres…- suelta aquel hombre mirándome rápidamente – JUNANAGO…cuídala, por favor…- pide Goku mientras empujaba a Milk hacia mi lado mientras notaba como ella intentaba volver hacia Goku, pero…yo ya la tenía agarrada del brazo…

- ¡GOKU! – grita Milk tratando de zafarse de mi agarre mientras yo notaba como Goku le dirigía una cara llena de confianza – Goku…por favor no me obligues a irme – suplica ya llorosa Milk mientras deja de poner resistencia – Por favor…yo…

- Vuelve vivo…- susurro seriamente notando como Goku me miraba sorprendido – No me mires así…- susurro incomodo poniendo una mueca extraña, notando como Milk me miraba fijamente – Después de todo cuando acabes con Bardock tu y yo tendremos que decidir quién se quedara con Milk…- digo comenzando a jalar a Milk mientras recibía una cara de satisfacción por parte de Goku y notaba como me dirigía una cara llena de confianza…

- Así será…aunque te aseguro que yo terminare quedándome con Milk…ella y mi hijo son mi incentivo…- suelta haciendo que antes de que salga susurre simplemente un…

- También para mí…- respondo para luego cerrar la puerta con Milk agarrando mi mano…. Ambos comenzamos a correr rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás…pasillos tras pasillos, yo conocía muy bien aquel lugar, después de todo había estado viviendo ahí desde que Bardock me había aceptado en su grupo…uno que otro momento volteaba mi mirada para verla…siento muy dentro mío que pelear por ella seria en vano…ella lo ama…y me lo ha dejado muy en claro hace algunos minutos…pero…yo la sigo amando… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? ¿Por qué deseo ser yo el dueño de sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué no pude ser yo el padre de Gohan?...de repente me detengo de golpe sintiendo como Milk chocaba con mi cuerpo siento que la he lastimado…pero necesito preguntar algo… - ¿Dónde está Gohan? – pregunto frustrado notando que Milk ponía una mueca de tranquilidad… - Milk responde….- digo autoritariamente tomándola de los hombros, tenerla así frente a mi me pone nervioso, su mirada esta encima de la mía, siento que…estoy perdiendo control sobre mis emociones…

Ella lo nota y baja la vista para que despierte de mi hipnosis, me siento apenado por esta escena pero...tenerla así me hace tan…vulnerable a ella que pierdo el control…

- Cuando empecé a huir con Gohan el momento que me ayudaste a salir de aquella habitación…logre salir de la mansión…no sé cómo pero lo logre…vi un auto y sin pensarlo subí en el…para mi suerte el conductor había dejado sus llaves, pero…mientras acomodaba a Gohan en la parte trasera del auto…alguien me puso un arma en mi nuca…era Marron, ella me ordeno que trajese a Gohan conmigo…pero yo me opuse…ella amenazo con matarme si no lo hacía pero…yo le dije que si me mataba su jefe la mataría a ella, así logre que solo me llevase a mí y no a Gohan, claro que intente hacerle entender que me dejase ir…pero ella no me dejo…Gohan sigue en el auto…- termina de relatarme todo Milk haciendo que simplemente dejase salir una sonrisa de lado y elevara su mentón…

- Sigo insistiendo…eres la mujer mas inteligente, valiente y bella que he conocido Milk…sabes cómo vas a actuar cada segundo…eres tan perfecta - susurro mirándola nuevamente fijamente…sintiendo nerviosismo de su mirada – Yo se que…sientes algo por mi- suelto notando como los ojos de Milk comenzaban a cristalizarse y llenarse de lagrimas – Si no sintieses nada por mí, todo lo que te dije…. ¡No te hubiese afectado! – vuelvo a acariciar su suave rostro acomodando algunos pelos que estaban encima de su cara para mirarla sin obstáculo alguno… - No quiero una respuesta…ni un comentario Milk…cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe, recién volveremos al tema…- suelto dándole la espalada para luego tomarla de la mano y volver a correr sin oír lo que Milk tuviese para decir…

* * *

El vacio del corazón, sabiendo que tienes a la persona que lo llenaba cerca de ti, es tan fuerte y doloroso que puede hacer que uno desee quitarse la vida…no puedo más… ¿Por qué acepte venir en el mismo auto con él? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme los sentimientos que tengo dentro mío para ser simplemente un mueble o algo de adorno en el lugar? ¿Por qué su indiferencia me hace sangrar por dentro tanto?... mis lagrimas no dejan de salir y ese viento crudo y frio que choca con mi cara no es perceptible para mi…

En realidad lo único que siento es como todo mi ser y en especial el corazón se va doblado y desdoblando por dentro… ¡Que dolor más insoportable! Deseo…ya no…sentir….deseo ser…un algo y no un alguien…

La tierra choca con mi rostro…es mas siento que en mi cara ya no hay tierra sino lodo…mis lágrimas y la tierra mezcladas lo forman…pero es que ¿Acaso no puedo dejar de llorar? Ya hasta lo he olvidado ¿Por qué lloraba? Cierro mis ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos…siento como su mirada esta posada sobre la mía…Vegeta ya no me mires…desearía, moriría por decirle…pero no tengo fuerzas, ya no quiero…ser una persona…desearía dejar de ser Bulma Brief y ser simplemente…una desconocida….y comenzar de cero…

- Oye…no quiero que luego tu padre o tu noviecito me regañen porque tienen a su "Bulimita" resfriada, no lo voy a repetir ¡METE TU CABEZA! Además has llenado al auto con tierra que hasta yo ya me estoy ahogando…- su voz es tan…tranquilizadora y asesina para mí que no se si agradecer o maldecir por oírla… ¿Por qué en el amor todo es tan confuso? Solo finjo no haberlo oído y apoyo esta vez mi cabeza en la ventana del auto…deseo dormir….pero

El auto frena de repente haciendo que choque mi cabeza con el marco de la puerta del auto y sienta como Vegeta baja de auto hacia donde el estuviese yendo…no me muevo sigo apoyada en la ventana no pienso oírle y mucho pero prestarle atención...si él me ignora…yo hare lo mismo mas el doble

- Te lo dije por las buenas….- susurra de la nada alguien en frente mío empujando con cierta delicadeza mi rostro dentro del auto, mi cabeza está encima del asiento del conductor, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, solo siento como Vegeta abre mi puerta y cierra la ventana poniéndole seguro a aquel botón…"maldita tecnología" me digo a mi misma aun apoyada dentro del asiento para luego notar como Vegeta cerraba la puerta de mi lado y volvía a su lugar…siento como abre la puerta del conductor y me vuelve a empujar haciendo que choque con la ventana levemente…. – Ahora si no quieres ser molestia puedes irte atrás o bajar tu asiento para no molestar…si no te has dado cuenta llevamos prisa, cada segundo Bardock tiene a Milk mas de su lado y lejos del nuestro así que deja de ser infantil Bulma Brief…- susurra secamente y seriamente Vegeta haciendo que solo abra mis ojos bastante grande y sienta un gran dolor dentro mío… me doy vuelta y me apoyo en mi asiento…

Estoy comenzando a llorar peor que un bebe sin su dulce…pero eso ya no me importa…ya no quiero guardar este dolor que tengo dentro mío mas…deseo que salga a flote y se haga sentir porque…si lo tengo más tiempo dentro mío moriré en vida y enloqueceré…además ¿Qué pierdo? Si ya perdí casi todo…lo único que me queda…es Milk y si no nos damos prisa la perderé a ella también….siento como el auto da marcha y comienza a avanzar…ahora sí que pienso actuar como un mueble…y no moverme siquiera, tal vez mis suplicas se oigan y me convierta en algo y deje de ser alguien…pero por el momento sigo siendo Bulma Brief….la mujer más desafortunada y desgraciada del mundo entero…

* * *

Seguimos corriendo por aquello pasillos, siento que la escena fea pronto llegara…yo se que nos aceramos mas a aquel lugar… ¿Cómo llegara a reaccionar Jun? Comienzo a preguntarme mientras siento como continuamos corriendo…siento mucho dolor y carga sobre mi ser…no puedo soportar no pensar en lo que dijo Jun…Si yo no sintiese nada por el…sus palabras no me afectarían, pero estas…me afectan y me lastiman… ¿Acaso siento algo más que solo amistad por él? Pero…Goku…cierro mis ojos fuertemente comenzando a tocarme el corazón…el está ahora peleando, luchando con su padre y yo lo amo…no me puedo imaginar un mundo sin el…al menos si yo estoy viva no deseo vivir mi vida sin el… ¡Goku no deseo que te pase nada, se cuidadoso por favor! Pienso y ruego dentro mío esperando a que el me logre oír...siento que él lo hará…

Vuelvo a elevar mi mirada y me encuentro con la de Jun… siento nervios y bajo rápidamente mi cara haciendo que ya no me mire… ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? Porque no deja de insistir…porque sigue siendo tan…perseverante…

- No te pongas nerviosa no te matare….solo te estaba mirando…- susurra inocentemente Jun haciendo que eleve mi mirada y lo mire algo frustrada; tengo tantas cosas en mente que desearía decirle, pero…no me sale nada solo un grito mudo…me encuentro en una gran encrucijada ¿Qué pasara de aquí en un futuro?

Choco bruscamente con el cuerpo de Jun, creo que esto se ha hecho costumbre, trato de decir algo pero…ya lo veo…veo…lo que tenía miedo que viese Jun…

- Ken…- suelta dolido Jun soltándome de la mano de repente para acercarse al cuerpo ya muerto de su primo…yo solo me tapo la boca con mis dos manos y me apoyo en la pared, me siento muy mal…trato de evitar llorar, Jun ahora necesita mi apoyo y no una carga mas… ¿Por qué eso soy no? Una molesta y pesada carga para todos mis seres queridos…

- Co… ¿Como paso?- pregunta dolido Jun mientras sentía su mirada encima mío…solo trato de sacar fuerzas y tratar de explicar todo lo sucedido, pero veo su rostro…ese rostro tan dolido y tan desgarrador que no tengo valor para relatar lo acontecido, llevo mi rostro hacia otro lado y evito cualquier pregunta que él tenga para mi…me siento tan mal….ya no deseo ser una carga

- ¡MILK RESPONDEME! – grita mas como suplica Jun tomándome nuevamente de los hombros, su mirada frustrada y dolida ahora estaba más cerca de mí y ya no puedo con todo esto yo sola…dejo salir lagrimas pero el agarre de Jun es lo que más me duele…se que él no desea lastimarme que esta atormentado con la muerte de su primo…pero…está siendo muy tosco en su agarre…y la pena que siento por contarle todo me impide seguir hablando…- Milk…te lo suplico dime…que paso…como es que Ken…- sigue suplicándome y yo no digo nada…me siento tan mal, tan culpable no sé cómo mirarlo ahora…yo soy la causa de todos sus dolores…yo soy su perdición…

- El…el intento zafarme del agarre de Marron…- logro decir al fin notando como Jun seguía mirándome fijamente…- Ya no tenía a Gohan conmigo, Marron quería que la llevase hacia donde tú y Bardock se encontraban y…Ken apareció…él se presento como tu primo y me dijo que si yo era la razón por la que su primo había trabajado arduamente para recuperarme entonces el deseaba ayudarme pues…según tu primo…yo…te cambie y eso es algo que toda su familia agradecerá por siempre…Ken lo hizo como muestra de gratitud hacia lo que yo hice por ti…pero…no era para tanto…- callo avergonzada y dolida mientras el agarre dejaba de ser tan fuerte y sentía como Jun bajaba la cabeza apenado y se disponía a darme la espalda… - Jun…Yo no deseaba que él se sacrificase...pero ¡Marron tenía ventaja! Ken estaba herido de su pierna y no tenía mucha agilidad…Marron aprovecho eso y pudo apuntar bien…perdóname es mi culpa…todo esto es mi…

- Tranquila…el murió feliz…-susurra Jun haciendo que lo mire bastante confundida - Ken murió con una sonrisa en la cara…murió feliz de haber defendido a la mujer que salvo a su primo que se encontraba en una oscuridad muy inmensa…el estaba muy agradecido contigo…al igual que yo…- siento como Jun pone sus manos entre mi rostro e intenta acercarse nuevamente a mis labios… - Me alegra saber que el pudo conocerte…Milk…se que prometí omitir el tema hasta que todo esto se solucione, pero…perdóname…- susurra Jun besándome necesitadamente…me quedo bastante atontada no sé si esto es real o una prueba más de mi imaginación…respondo a su beso tímidamente pero..No se…que sentir por el…

Sus manos están acariciando mi cintura, siento como sube y baja sus manos, intenta intensificar mas el beso…me acerca más a él...siento que no desea soltarme ni dejarme ir, es tan fuerte que no puedo resistirme…me tiene bajo su control, pero…ya siento necesidad de respirar, trato de alejarme de él pero, él no desea, no quiere soltarme, por un momento deja que tome un poco de aire pero…continua agarrándome fuertemente a él…no se que siento por él...Pero este sentimiento es fuerte y grande…Jun, me estas confundiendo…ya no sé si responderte como me lo ruega todo mi ser o alejarme de ti por respeto a Goku...no sé qué hacer…siento como mis lagrimas caen…detesto mostrarme tan débil, yo no soy así, pero… ¿Por qué lloro? No sé que siento dentro de mí, es tristeza o felicidad ya no sé como diferenciarlas…

- Lo sabia…- susurra satisfecho Jun tomándome del mentón, no comprendo a que se refiere pero de seguro mi cara ya lo expresa…Jun ya me ha comprendido mucho mejor que yo a mi misma… - Me amas Milk…- suelta Jun abrazándome fuertemente – Me amas…aun tengo esperanzas…- siento como besa mi cabeza como si fuera una niña, el calor que me brinda es tan…cálido y tranquilo para mi…no deseo separarme de él, pero…yo…

- No me malinterpretes….- suplico asustada tratándome de alejar de el – Jun…me deje llevar por impulsos, tu…yo…Jun yo….- siento como vuelve a acercarme a su cuerpo e intenta calmarme, siento su mano encima de mi espalda, no sé porque acepto que me tenga así de indefensa… ¿Cómo debo de reaccionar? No deseo lastimarlo, no deseo ser mas el origen de todo su dolor…vuelvo a llorar y sentirme miserable…me dejo caer al suelo…me duele mi ser ahora me siento mucho mas culpable que antes

- Milk…- susurra preocupado Jun agarrándome aun de la espalda, estoy apoyada en el piso…ya falta poco para salir de esta mansión…debo ser fuerte…pero verlo a él tan cerca, me lastima

- Suéltame…por favor…suéltame - susurro débilmente sintiendo como Jun obedecía bastante dolido…tengo tantas cosas dentro mío, tanta carga que… ¿Por qué todo tuvo que volver hoy? ¿Por qué no puedo liberarme de los recuerdos malos? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a nacer? ¡Desearía ya no recordar!

* * *

Ya no sé ni cómo mirarlo…no se qué pensar de él, creo que toda mi vida fue una completa mentira, una vida llena de engaños por parte de aquel hombre egoísta y cruel que tenía en frente, aquel hombre al que hipócritamente tenía que llamar padre y el aun mas hipócritamente me decía hijo…ya no se que como reaccionar, lo veo como alguien que me dio muchas cosas, pero que a la vez me arrebato todo lo valioso que tenia, no sé si sentir rabia o admiración por el…si yo…yo soy su vivo reflejo…

El y yo siempre resultamos ser iguales, todos lo decían, era la copia perfecta de mi padre y todos decían que eso solo significaba que sería igual o incluso mucho mejor que el…desde niño no creí que nadie llegase a ser mejor que él, tal vez ni yo lograría superarlo… pero ahora, esa imagen está muerta, solo la tuve hasta hace solo unas cuantas horas…el…el es un mentiroso y cruel que hizo de mi vida todo esto…un infierno…

Pudo haberme dado todo el dinero del mundo, todas las cosas materiales de la humidad, todo lo que cualquiera desease…pero…me arrebato todo lo que me unía a mis seres queridos…me arrebato al amor…que para mi tenía mucho más valor que cualquier riqueza o tesoro del mundo, incluso todo esto unido…para mí el amor es más importante y valioso…

Me arrebato el amor de mi madre…el de mi abuelo…el de Amanda…el de mucha gente…pero...el que me dejaría una herida que hasta ahora no cicatrizaría seria…el amor de Milk, me la quito y la alejo de mi…durante estos 2 años viví una mentira, el se aprovecho de mi ausencia e hizo la vida de la mujer a la que mas amaba un completo martirio e infierno, mientras yo…yo me preparaba para manejar dignamente lo que era llamado su "DIIGNO" imperio…Weapons Company….todo tiene un alto costo…y si heredar su imperio me cobra este costo tan alto como lo es Milk y ahora mi hijo Gohan…entonces no quiero aceptarlo…no quiero ser el sucesor de esa empresa…no deseo heredar nada de lo que fue suyo…nada…

- Bueno…supongo que te despediste dignamente de ella, después de todo hijo…te ha llegado la hora…- susurra serio mi padre mientras yo solo lo miraba con la misma seriedad saliendo ya de mis pensamientos…

- No me despedí de ella, yo se que la volveré a ver….Milk, es todo para mi padre….- susurro secamente mientras el solo saca una sonrisa de lado…lo noto tan cambiado, no tiene el mismo semblante de serio profesional, ahora su semblante es el de un serio maquiavélico o desquiciado…la imagen que solía tener de mi padre no se compara a nada de lo que veo ahora en su rostro…no aparto mi vista de la de él

- Deja de mirarme…- ordena secamente mi padre haciendo que simplemente lo mire con aun más intensidad, demostrándole así que yo no pensaba someterme ante él…

- Ya no soy un niño al que puedes manejar ofreciéndole más dulces o un juguete nuevo…- respondo ante su mirada amenazadora sobre mi… - Ya no soy el niño que tiene miedo a que su padre se decepcione de él, ya no soy el niño que se dejaba someter por ti padre…- vuelvo a decir mirándolo fijamente…aumentando el tono de mis palabras…

- Vaya…- dice bastante sorprendido mi padre mientras notaba como movía su mano y dejaba salir un desdén de "me sorprendes" – Te propongo algo…Goku…- suelta mi padre haciendo que lo vuelva a mirar fijamente… - Esta lucha será sin armas…al menos por esta fase, ninguno utilizara fuerzas materiales…solo físicas y psicológicas…- la proposición de mi padre hace que lo mire asombrado y confiado que solo le dirijo una sonrisa

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo de esa forma? – Pregunto sarcástico mientras mi padre solo me mira fijamente – Yo soy mucho más joven y lleno de energía…tu…tu ya estas viejo padre…- susurro mirándolo bastante prepotente…

- Claro... soy tan viejo que pude noquearte hace algunos momentos- suelta aquel hombre haciendo que borre toda sonrisa o burla de mi rostro – Me creo muy capaz de vencer a un debilucho y tonto como tú, como lo dije mucho mas antes…soy más hombre que tu, hijito…- me siento muy ofendido siento que no utilizara fuerza física sino la psicológica…ya comienza a tratar de hacerme sentir inferior, pero no pienso dejarme llevar por las emociones, debo comportarme de manera y pensamiento frio…

Noto como mi padre deja el arma a un lado debajo de donde él se encontraba, con su mirada comprendo lo que intenta decirme…él quiere que…haga lo mismo…asiento y hago exactamente lo mismo dejo mi arma sobre el piso y me dispongo a mirarlo fijamente

No sé cómo ni en qué momento pero tengo justo en frente mío a mi padre comenzando a lanzarme golpes de un lado a otro, estoy desconcertado ¿Desde cuándo es tan ágil? Siento que tengo que esquivar más sus golpes que pensar en responderlos ¡Esta tan rápido! Solo dejo salir sonidos expresando mi cansancio y agitación, mi padre esta igual, pero algo en el me esta desconcertando, la mirada llena de oscuridad y odio son claras, no piensa siquiera en que soy su hijo; siento que me ve más como a su propio enemigo.

Seguimos con el choque de patadas, golpes, gritos, insultos, etc.…todo, todo está igual ambos estamos iguales y parecidos, pero siento como se acerca bastante enojado aquel hombre hacía mi con una cara llena de odio y ganas de acabar conmigo…debo de reaccionar rápido sino….

Logro darle una patada en la boca del estomago, sonrió por un momento, mi padre se dobla por el dolor, comienza a escupir sangre….está mal…se echa en el suelo y solo veo como comienza a arrastrarse por el piso…lo tengo ante mí…solo falta darle un golpe de gracia…tal vez uno en la cabeza lo deje noqueado y me dé tiempo de agarrar un arma y matarlo…solo necesito golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente…solo necesito eso…

- Ha llegado tu fin papá…- susurro suavemente acercando mi pie hacia la cabeza de mi progenitor…noto esa cara, no es la misma…ha cambiado…- Se que, tienes miedo…pero hare que no te duela…- me siento miserable…matar no es mi estilo y mucho peor a alguien que es de mi familia…miro a mi papá bastante decepcionado…prefiero cerrar los ojos y ya no ver…su última mirada…no deseo hacerlo pero...mi mamá, Milk…ellas sufrieron por su causa…yo necesito vengarlas…

- Hijo…hijo por favor…no…no lo hagas…tu…tú no eres como yo…tú no eres un asesino- comienza a decir entre dejos de dolor y tartamudeos mi padre haciendo que lo mire enojado ¿Piensa que me engañara o convencerá con eso? Tengo todo para dejarlo inconsciente ¿Por qué no lo hago? Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla, estoy ansioso y nervioso…no tengo valor para hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo…mi pie esta cada vez más cerca de su cabeza, intento no volver a mirarlo e ignorarlo…

- ¡Como podrías ser tan cínico! ¡No pienso tener piedad de ti! ¿Acaso tú la tuviste cuando mi madre te suplico que no la mataras?, ¿La tuviste cuando Milk te suplico volver a mí? ¿La tuviste cuando te rogué que no me dejaras ir a Francia? No la tuviste… ¡COMO ESPERAS QUE VAYA A TENER PIEDAD YO DE TI! – grito frustrado tratando de mirarlo fijamente…miro temor en sus ojos y mucha tristeza ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No debería estar mirándolo…sé que es una trampa no debo creer en esa mirada…aún así espero su respuesta…

- Porque tú no eres…no eres igual a mi…tu eres una buena persona…no eres un maldito y desgraciado como yo…tu eres una persona de principios morales…al igual que tu madre…hijo…lo único malo que pudo pasarme fue…dejarme cegar por los celos con tu madre y enamorarme de Milk...pero si matarme te hace feliz entonces hazlo…yo…yo me lo merezco…- cada palabra me hería mas y mas…me sentía fatal, su mirada, esta no podía mentir…el estaba arrepentido y asustado…no me creía capaz…no puedo matar a mi padre… - ¡Vamos hazlo rápido ya no quiero estar aquí…me merezco el infierno soy todo lo peor….! Arruine tu vida, la de tu novia y tu hijo, los separe recuerda todo eso, mátame me merezco todo eso y mucho más…Goku…- siento que ahora suplica porque lo mate pero no dejo de dudar en hacerlo…

Caigo de rodillas derramando algunas lagrimas de mis ojos…me siento aturdido y confundido…levanto a mi padre y lo abrazo, siento como él me devuelve el abrazo…siento arrepentimiento dentro de su ser…no puedo ser igual a él en todo sentido…yo…yo no soy un asesino…y como dijo mi padre, yo soy un hombre de principios morales…nunca me dejaría llevar por el odio...tal vez…esto haya sido todo un mal entendido…tal vez lo convenza de que salga del país y no vuelva más…como si lo hubiese matado y así seria feliz con mi futura familia…Como él lo dijo…sus pecados fueron dejarse cegar por los celos hacia mi madre y el haberse enamorado de Milk, pero estaba arrepentido y todos…incluso el se merecen una segunda oportunidad…me siento tan aturdió y confundido…

-Padre…- susurro sintiendo como mi padre seguía abrazándome, siento como posa su boca cerca de mi oído y trata de decirme algo…

- Hijo…perdóname…- susurra bastante arrepentido mientras sentía como me ponía su mano en uno de mis hombros… - No cabe duda…- susurra mirándome aun con esa mirada…- Eres igual a ella….igual a Selipar…

* * *

Al fin tengo a mi hijo entre brazos, hace un rato que ya salimos de aquella mansión…lo abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía como Jun se desesperaba por encender a aquel auto, al parecer el motor no arranca y esto me pone nerviosa…siento que cualquier cosa podría pasar…lo mejor es salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero…

- ¡NO FUNCIONA! – grita enojado Jun haciendo que me acerque a él…siento frustración en sus ojos, me siento triste por el…

- Tranquilízate…- susurro tocando su hombro y mirándolo apagadamente – En ese caso deberemos ir a pie hasta un lugar seguro…no podemos quedarnos aquí Jun…es muy peligroso para Gohan- susurro nuevamente expresando mi preocupación, siento como Jun sale del auto y me mira fijamente…

- Hay otra opción…- susurra algo dejado Jun haciendo que lo mire desesperada…

- Otra ¿Otra opción? – Pregunto casi gritando mientras sentía como Jun me miraba aun preocupado y frustrado – ¿Pero qué pasa? – Pregunto desconcertada al mirar su cara – Si hay otra opción… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- Es el bote de allá- señala Jun haciendo que note que era un yate mediano de lujo – Los problemas son que el combustible que necesita esta dentro del mismo barco y se conecta por una manera haciendo que eso sea algo difícil de hacer….y que no se manejar un barco…- suelta bastante enojado Jun haciendo que lo mire semi asustada y semi confundida…

- Es solo eso…- susurro tras un largo rato, bastante esperanzada mientras jalaba del brazo a Jun y me dirigía al barco… - Jun tu encárgate de meter el combustible al barco…yo…yo conduciré…mis padres tenían uno casi igual en Irlanda…se manejarlo créeme…- digo sintiendo como Jun se remangaba las mangas de su chaqueta y me miraba bastante alegre

- En ese caso sube al barco mientras yo hago los ajustes…Milk no tardare mucho…- susurra Jun haciendo que yo solo le dirija una sonrisa y me dirija hacia el centro de mando de aquel yate y me siente en un lugar con Gohan en brazos…

Escucho como Jun está trabajando…las mangueras y el piso sonando me hace pensar que todo está bien cuando de repente….

- ¡Splash! – me levanto bruscamente bastante asustada mirando desde la ventana del cuarto de control mientras veía como Jun sacaba su cabeza del agua con una manguera en su mano haciendo que tema algo malo - ¡Qué paso! – grito asustada notando como Jun me miraba y poco a poco comenzaba a poner una cara de burla….

- JAJA ¡Vamos Milk no me digas que creíste que me había pasado algo! - pregunta entre burlón y ofendido Jun haciendo que lo mire con una cara molesta y evite mirarlo para que luego le responda un…

- No seas tan tonto…estamos en un momento crítico así que no hagas tonterías…- susurro yéndome de la vista de Jun para luego sentarme en el cuarto de espera…- Tonto…- susurro enojada sentándome nuevamente, solo siento como Jun sigue trabajando en poner la manguera, de seguro a la boca de combustible del yate…siento como se sumerge de un rato a otro…. – No hay porque preocuparse…- susurro dejando salir un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras veo como mi hijito me mira bastante alegre…solo sonrío al ver su cara…

- No cabe duda que, tendrás una familia unida y amorosa Gohan…tu papá y yo estaremos muy pronto contigo juntos y seremos esa familia que necesitas…ya toda esta pesadilla acabara- miro dulcemente a mi hijo sintiendo como Jun entraba al barco…

- Hablando de momentos imprevistos- susurro escuchando los pasos de Jun mientras ponía una cara de molestia y sentía como aquel hombre intentaba ocultar sus pasos – Si no puedo hablar con mi hijo si no me interrumpen – digo poniendo otra cara de molestia e intente evitarlo, después de todo hace algunos momentos sentí que estaba muy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos por él…prefiero evitarlo y no sentirme mal por él…

Trato de inventar una conversación para que cuando Jun se acerque no deba dirigirle la palabra sino a mi hijo…"vamos Milk piensa en algo" me digo a mi misma mientras buscaba alguna excusa o conversación mi bebé…- Apuesto a que serás muy guapo Gohan…te pareces después a todo a mi…- suelto en sonrisa sintiendo como Jun estaba detrás de la puerta deteniéndose durante un rato…– Aunque si te parecieras a tu padre estoy segura que también te perseguirían las chicas…agradécelo…tuviste dos padres muy guapos que te hicieron así…te quiero mi hijito…nunca nunca….me separare de ti…- susurro abrazando a mi hijo mientras sentía como Jun abría la puerta del cuarto de mando y ponía su mano encima de mi hombro, yo estoy de espaldas e intento evitarlo aun, pero su agarre es algo mas fuerte… - Jun..No seas torpe suéltame…- susurro algo molesta moviendo mi hombro, sin sentir que Jun se moviese o hiciese algo…pero….

- Ahora mejor no hagas nada tonto, como moverte o gritar y nadie saldrá herido ¿Me oíste? – dice una voz que no le pertenece a Jun sino a….

- Bardock…- susurro sorprendida dándome la vuelta mientras miraba la cara de aquel hombre, esta estaba con piscas de sangre en todo el rostro haciéndome pensar todo lo peor… – No…no puede ser…y… ¿Y Goku? – pregunto frustrada sintiendo como Bardock comenzaba a reírse sin parar haciendo que afirme todo lo peor, él solo dice…

- Se podría decir que está descansando en paz…tranquila me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría a ti y a mi nieto Gohan, así que eso hare Milk, debemos irnos de aquí…- susurra amenazadoramente empujándome bruscamente…Gohan comienza a llorar

- ¡Maldito! – grito tratando de golpearlo siendo mis intentos solo fallos, siento como me golpea en el estomago haciendo que comience a retorcerme del dolor y lo mire enfadada…caigo de rodillas débilmente tratando de no lastimar a Gohan

- No me queda de otra más que ser brusco y torpe contigo…he notado que solo funcionas así…- susurra burlón Bardock mientras sentía como encendía al yate…lo miro frustrada; no puedo hacer nada el dolor me está matando…pequeñas gotas de sangre salen de mi boca y muchos mareos hacen que comience a perder mi conciencia aun así sigo despierta…

.

.

.

* * *

**Wuauuuuu que les parecio? Jajajaja (mira a todos enojados y frutrados) haaaay U_U lamento tanto hacerles esto de nuevo pero... ;) es que que puedo decir me gusta dejarlo en partes feaaaas O.o nota como todos afilan sus trinches y encienden sus antorchas... O.O jejejeje -.- vamos chicos yoo...**

**Hablare d elo que viene en el fic, estamos cerca, muuy cerca del final? O.o pues no se yo crei que lo iba a acabar hace 2 semanas pero mirenme XD XD seguimos jajajaja n se como pero estamos cerquita? sipi ^_^**

**Bulma esta tristeee :( si incluso yo me siento mal por ella, Vegeta es un torpre (que pasara con esta "pareja") Kanna y Krilin n0 aparecieron es que no son importantes (nota como ambos personajes la miran hechos fuira) U_U" bueno bueno creo que mejor me voy al punto**

**Que paso con Goku, que pasara que pasara en esta (me olvide la letra xP) jejejeje chicccooos en serioo espero que hayan disfrutado de su cap que pronto actualizare Los adoro muucho cuidense ;) ;)**

**ByE **


	44. Capítulo 44: ¿De verdad lola perdí?

_**Hola! Lectores mios**__ ha pasado mucho tiempo __**Amorxita/Michy **__esta renovada y menos estresada U_U en realidad todo el mundo llego a maltratarme en estos últimos 8 meses, el ultimo año de colegio es el peor (memorama para todos) xD y pensar que todos mis primos me dijeron que era el mas fácil_** xP**_ me rio en sus caras es el peor; en este año tienes que ver que vas a estudiar (_**yo no me decido**_) Tramites por aquí, tramites por allá; en mi colegio te dan un examen de alemán para que puedas ir a estudiar a Alemania (ese lo di por apenas y aun no acabo el 13 de septiembre recién se acaba esa pesadilla) Me llamaron a diferentes talleres: de oratoria X.x de liderazgo u.u de teatro…y de coro . Tuve que acabarlos _**porque si dices no X_x**_ (me dejo entender. Mis pips profes me metieron a olimpiadas de Biologia, Mate y Fisica (siii es horrendo, pero ya me libre de mate…física y biolo esta por verse _**espero ya haberme librado**_) El año pasado acabe ingles y este año mi mama me metió a terminar alemán X_x pero que va ya lo deje (es que ya tenia buen nivel según las profes no necesito tomar clases) __**Y por sobretodo **_**DEJE A MIS LECTORES MUCHAS VECES**_,MESES me pasee U_U lo siento mucho chicos esta vez espero que no sea así…aun queda que de un examen para ingresar a una U que quiero, pero no creo que me ausente por eso…_**asi que ya saben que paso con esta pobre chica**_ , que ahora esta agripada( la suerte no ha estado de mi lado este ultimo mes) y también T_T termine de una manera fea con mi novio y amigo T_T Pero que va solo les cuento esto para que me comprendan y sepan que no me ausente de floja o de vaga, sino que el tiempo me ha pisado y mucho Espero que me comprendan…_

_**Bueno tal como les prometi **__( a la gente que leyó mi otro fic "La Vida Continua…")__** este día publicare este cap lleno de muchas cosas que muchos se morian por saber, si creo que **__note que a muchos__** les enfado que haya puesto **__en duda los sentimientos de Milk__** (aquí aclarare mucho esta situación, bueno en parte el próximo cap lo aclarará mejor) Y pues solo deseo que lo disfruten n.n! No me cansare nunca de decirlo **_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ES EL MEJOR REGALO QUE LE PUEDEN DAR A UNA AUTORA,**_** también les **__agradesco __**mucho tenerme en FAVORITOS, en ALERTAS, y como OLVIDARLO a la bella gente que me deja sus bellos REVIEWS!**_

**Anónimo:** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión (sobre el fic VxM) tratare de ponerlo (pero deberé desviar un poco a la gente xD Para que nadie sospeche, **no voy a fallar mi palabra ;)** Y pues respecto a tu review ;D Da por hecho que sabras que le paso a G y a J y pues te agradesco por dejarme siempre tu review y tomarte la molestia de leerme**, lo aprecio mucho =D**

**AnimeDbz:** Jeje pues no, aun no acabo este fic ;) me **faltan algunas cosas por aclarar** y pues espero que te este gustando mucho la historia amiguis ;) Muchas gracias por dejarme un review y por leer este cap ;) **Arigato!** Perdoname mucho por haberme tardado, pero espero que ahora con menos cosas menos tenga **mas tiempo para este fic ;)**

**Sasha Briefs: _** Jaja tengo el ligero presentimiento de que a causa de Goku **voy a acabar siendo asesinada** **X_x** (mira a Goku enojada u.u ves lo que me pasa por tu culpa!, Goku solo se encoge de brazos xD) Mi querida y adorada admiradora Como tas! En serio tenerte como lectora me honra y mucho,me encanta leerte en mis reviews ;) **(personas como tu hacen feliz el dia de cualquiera ;)** Y pues perdona por haberme tardado (espero que esta vez si sea la ultima) Me legra que te este gustando lahistoria y pues dare aun mas de mi para hacerlo mas dramático Ok? **N.n Cuidate mucho** que esta autora también te quiere mucho ;)

**Raquel: Oh mi lectora mas antigua ;)** como siempre me hace muy feliz leerte y me pone triste también tardarme mucho u.u en serio lo lamento mucho, y en serio me encanta saber que te tengo como lectora ;) muchas gracias y pues en cuanto a tus preguntas **(las que de seguro te han debido agobiar u.u) **Te las respondi en este cap, que además de ustedes otros pesonajes se enteraran de muchas cosas ;) Muchas gracias por dejarme siempre tu review, **en serio adoro leerte,** no me cansare de decirlo **;) **

**Mia: Nueva lectora! Siii que bello *_*** bienvenida ;) bueno te quiero agradecer mucho por haberme leído, lo aprecio y me encanta mucho de verdad! Y pues me alga mucho todas las cosas lindas que dijiste, en serio cada vez que alguien me dice eso me pongo a saltar de felicidad, en serio lo aprecio mucho y espero que ya te hayas mejorado de tu resfrio, **aunque yo ahora soy la resfriada xD **Jajaja bueno muchas garcias por tu bello rev y perdona mi retraso espero que te guste el cap ;)

**Jessiede:** Concuerdo contigo,** Milk es una besucona xD** jajaj me mato lo que dijiste que a este paso se besaría con Bulma (lo haré) xD mentira mentiraaa ;) Si la confusión de sus sentimientos, son muy **(hay! Hace enojar a cualquiera!)** por dios**! medio que te decides Milk**, pero es que quise ponerla en la situación de una chica normal, hay veces en la vida en la que sientes que quieres a dos personas, pero es difícil descubrir que es amar, claro que nosotras aun somos muy jovenes como para pensar en amor verdadero no? xD bueno yo aun no quiero pensar seriamente ese tema, pues cuando te atrapa el amor, te atrapo xD Jajaja ya me desligue de uno por apenas, pero lo logre ;) Jejej muchas gracias por haberte sacado un tiempito y dejarme tu review, lo aprecio mucho muchas gracias y aunque tarde **(feliz cumple a tu brother ;)** jeejej porque estas usando una bota pesada? **Te fracturaste :O o que paso **Bueno perdona mi retraso y pues espero que disfrutes de este cap ;)

**Sakuken:** U.U perdóname por haberme tardado en actualizar en serio y sobre tu review… **_** creo que ya tengo a dos asesinas **(para mi) xD** Jajaja perdona que te haya hecho querer jalarle los pelos a Milk xD por sus indeciciones, me pase eh? Jejej pues a tu pregunta de Goku, creo que aquí se dice que paso con el (se oculta ) Y pues yo también me voy al **team Bardock muere!** xD **abramos uno =D!** xD jejej esperoo que te guste este cap y si no (pues ya se que me pasará xD) jejeje muchas gracas por leerme siempre y por haberme dejado siempre también tu review, te lo agradesco mucho y de corazón ;) aquí esta el cap prometido ;)

_**Toda la gente que me lee y me deja su comentario, muchas gracias en serio por este lindo apoyo que siempre me brindan, les dejo este cap para que lo disfruten ;) Bueno vamos**_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 44: ¿Acaso en verdad lo/la perdí?**

_._

_._

_- ¡Maldito! – grito tratando de golpearlo siendo mis intentos solo fallos, siento como me golpea en el estomago haciendo que comience a retorcerme del dolor y lo mire enfadada…caigo de rodillas débilmente tratando de no lastimar a Gohan_

_- No me queda de otra más que ser brusco y torpe contigo…he notado que solo funcionas así…- susurra burlón Bardock mientras sentía como encendía al yate…lo miro frustrada; no puedo hacer nada el dolor me está matando…pequeñas gotas de sangre salen de mi boca y muchos mareos hacen que comience a perder mi conciencia aun así sigo despierta_

Mi mirada comienza a nublarse y ahora son solo sombras lo que adorna mi vista, me siento mareada e inexistente…siento que ya no estoy aquí…solo mi cuerpo pero yo…yo ya no…Gohan no para de llorar, pero no puedo hacer nada…

* * *

- ¡MILK! – grito bastante asustado comenzando a tratar de dar alcance a aquel yate…pero todo es imposible, no estoy en condiciones de poder nadar y ellos ya llevan bastante ventaja - ¡BARDOCK VUELVE Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE! – grito enojado aun con dolor y desesperación en mi voz, poco o nada me importa la herida que tengo en el brazo, siento como la sangre tiñe al agua de aquel rio haciéndose igual de roja …me siento aturdido, no hay nada más cerca, nada más que…

-El auto…- susurro bastante desesperado, tratando de acerarme al muelle, de aquella mansión de lujo, el dolor de mi brazo se intensifica y solo hace que maldiga mas y mas a Bardock –Maldito seas Son Bardock…-

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Qué paso! – grita bastante asustada Milk mientras yo solo la miraba con la risa contenida y burlona

- JAJA ¡Vamos Milk no me digas que creíste que me había pasado algo! – pregunto bastante agraciado tratando de hacerme a los ofendidos mientras miraba como Milk fruncía bastante el ceño en señal de molestia y enojo, solo siento nerviosismo nunca la había visto tan así…pero…

- No seas tan tonto…estamos en un momento crítico así que no hagas tonterías…- dice enojada Milk mientras me daba la espalda y se iba hacia el cuarto de timón yéndose así de mi vista dejándome en un silencio bastante peculiar, aunque tras de un rato un - Tonto…- es captado por mis oídos haciéndome sacar prontas conclusiones Milk estaba enojada

- Vaya se nota que está muy sensible, lo mejor no será bromear, además…aun no sabemos que ha sido de Bardock y Goku, lo mejor será que me apresure y pongamos en marcha a este barco… - me digo a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a sumergirme en el agua para comenzar a conectar la manguera del combustible al barco, era una tarea muy difícil, pues la manguera se salía de un rato a otro del orificio que tenía el barco y esto hacia que me tuviese que volver a sumergir, pero de repente siento algo detrás mío, una extraña sensación…

- ¿Qué esta…?- quedo anonadado al ver como Bardock estaba justo en frente mío con algo filoso entre las manos, su cara estaba distinta notaba algo de locura y triunfo en su forma de ser, cosa que me produjo temor, sentía que el Bardock normal había desaparecido, pues este tenía la cara de un completo demente…

- Hola…Junanago Harrigton… ¿Tienes algún último deseo antes de morir? –Susurra bastante maquiavélico aquel hombre mientras yo solo tragaba saliva y trataba de guardar la calma… - Te he hecho una pregunta – susurra bastante cansado tras algunos segundos mientras yo solo lo miraba entre que furioso y valeroso y le decía…

- Si quiero decir algo…- mi tono suena bastante confiado y valeroso – No te la llevaras…tu…tu mueres hoy – digo valeroso tratando de jalarlo al rio siendo esto obviamente negado por aquel hombre

- Jajaja que patético que eres ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? ¿Te crees con la suficiente ventaja como para poder ganarme? – siento de repente como esa cosa afilada me llega al brazo haciéndome sentir un terrible dolor – Te equivocaste Junanago, como ya te lo dije antes, ella solo se ira de aquí conmigo y con nadie mas – saca aquella cuchilla de mi brazo haciendo que grite de dolor, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Bardock empuja mi cabeza hacia el fondo del rio para no dejarme subir…me siento enojado y frustrado…estoy bastante vulnerable ahora, el esta matándome prácticamente…la respiración ya me es escasa y es frustración y mas frustración lo único que me invade…solo tengo la imagen de Milk y Kanna en mi mente, creo que llega mi final…yo…no pude hacer nada…

Siento como la mano de Bardock deja de empujar mi rostro hacia el rio y es cuando solo noto como de un salto Bardock sube al yate y en mi suposición…se dirige hacia donde esta Milk… - Maldición- me susurro internamente - ¿Por qué no puedo pararme o hacer algo? Estoy débil…- No puedo hacer nada poco a poco las fuerzas llegan, pero estas por el momento solo son inútiles intentos de tratar de volver a respirar aire…pero…

El yate comienza a moverse haciendo que comience a asustarme - ¿Qué ha pasado y Milk? – me pregunto a mi mismo tratando de levantarme del agua….débilmente lo logro y comienzo a escupir mas y mas agua, estoy muy agitado y cansado, no sé qué ha pasado, me siento entre que shokeado y atónito… ¿Todo esto ha sido real? Noto como el yate comienza a alejarse más y más de mí alcance haciendo que me desespere y comience a intentar alcanzarlo…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Maldito seas Bardock y maldito momento, en el que apareció esa estúpida de Marron para salvarte…ahorita podrías estar muerto…- me susurro a mi mismo mientras me acercaba mas al auto que se hallaba en frente mío…- Debo de encenderlo o no podre llegar a tiempo para salvarlos – susurro bastante nervioso tratando de meter las llaves en aquel motorizado…

* * *

- ¡Ya llegamos! - grito bastante nerviosa abriendo rápidamente aquella puerta del auto

- ¡ESPERA TONTA! – grita secamente Vegeta mientras me toma de la muñeca

- ¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¿Acaso no lo has notado cada segundo cuenta? ¡Necesitamos entrar ya!- grito bastante estresada y nerviosa mientras el trataba de guardar calma…

- Toma en cuenta que la gente que está ahí dentro esta armada, tú misma dijiste que viste a Marron y a otro tipo armados ¿No? Así que no podemos entrar sin estar prevenidos y debemos ser muy cautelosos, si hacemos un mal paso Milk muere ¿Me oíste? – susurra bastante afligido Vegeta haciendo que simplemente afirme con la cabeza y lo mire decepcionada de mi misma

- Tienes razón…debemos entrar con cautela y con la mente fría – susurro bastante afligida mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna estrategia

- ¿Tienes algún arma? – me pregunta bastante curioso Vegeta haciendo que lo mire fijamente sin comprender bien – Te he dicho si tienes un arma para poder defenderte Bulma ¿Me estás oyendo? – pregunta impaciente Vegeta haciendo que lo mire con algo de orgullo

- Claro que tengo un arma…no sería tan tonta como para caminar en la gran ciudad de Boston sin una…los ladrones están a cualquier hora del día y debemos ser…- de pronto comprendo todo y simplemente sonrió – Entonces ese es el plan, entrar con cautela y si se ve a algún sospechoso matarlo ¿No?- pregunto emocionada sintiendo como Vegeta solo sacaba de su saco una arma de tamaño mediano

- Tu cubres la parte trasera y yo la delantera; se atenta de derecha a izquierda…prometo que tratare de protegerte lo mas que pueda, no quisiera ser el hombre más odiado de Capsule Corp.… así que se cautelosa y no confíes tanto en mi…y por sobretodo no hagas nada atolondrado ni loco ¿Me oíste? – pregunta Vegeta haciendo que solo afirme y me disponga a salir…

- Manos a la obra, salvemos a Milk…- susurro amarrándome el pelo en una coleta y miro decidida a Vegeta, con una afirmación de su cabeza ambos comenzamos a caminar buscando para comenzar una puerta o entrada.

- La puerta de servicio era la más usada por mi y Goku, estoy seguro que nunca sospecharían de que alguien entre por ahí, después de todo solo la usaba la servidumbre, Bulma sígueme es por aquí…- dice bastante serio Vegeta mientras yo lo miraba confiada y siguiendo su paso… - Aquí es…- susurra bajo Vegeta haciendo que entremos…

La puerta se abre con un débil chillido que mas bien no lograría llamar la atención de nadie, la cerámica fina de aquel pasillo era algo resbalosa y débil, mis zapatos comienzan a sonar con un fuerte eco acompañándolos haciendo que me ponga nerviosa…noto como Vegeta se da la vuelta para verme de frente y en penumbras, ya que…la luz de aquel lugar estaba ausente…

- Deberías quitártelos si planeas llegar lejos- susurra serio Vegeta mientras señalaba a mis zapatos. Solo siento miedo y negación al oír su petición, muevo a cabeza negándolo para luego tratar de excusarme

-¡No puedo! Como planeas que caminare sin mis zapatos…por favor prometo ser callada y no hacer nada pero por favor…

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – grita impaciente y susurrando Vegeta para luego bajar su altura hacia mis zapatos y comenzar a sacarlos de mis pies

- Oye… ¿Qué haces? – Grito susurrando sintiendo como Vegeta golpeaba mi mano cada vez que trataba de acercarla hacia mis pies – Esto no es chistoso, no lo hagas – susurro enojada moviendo mis pies de un lado a otro sin conseguir nada a cambio…

- ¡Listo! – dice triunfante Vegeta mientras hacía a un lado a mi par de zapatos dejándome más que atónita - Ahora vámonos que cada segundo es oro…- susurra parándose de golpe para luego jalarme del brazo y hacerme continuar…sin zapatos…

- ¿Dónde crees que pudiesen estar Vegeta? – pregunto tras un largo rato de larga caminata, sintiendo como Vegeta aun me agarraba del brazo sin tener intención o plan de soltarme…no hallo respuesta y tampoco sé como esta pues ahora la oscuridad es más intensa y difícilmente puedo ver bien – Vegeta…te he hecho una pregunta respóndeme –pido entre frustrada y curiosa sintiendo como Vegeta solo dejaba salir un suspiro…

- Por el momento estamos en el callejón o pasadizo, si prefieres, mas secreto de la mansión, este pasadizo solo lo conocía el papá de Goku y Goku…claro que Goku me lo enseño a mí una vez cuando vine de visita, aunque más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me conto porque lo construyeron…

Las riquezas de la familia Son se hallan en esta mansión, en un cuarto secreto, todas las riquezas que te puedas imaginar están en ese cuarto, y pues los abuelos y tatarabuelos de Goku cuidaron este pasadizo como a oro…

Este pasadizo conecta a la caja fuerte y al estudio de la familia Son, si sé en qué lugar podría estar Bardock es nada más que el estudio de la familia Son…este lugar era como su santuario y nunca nos dejo entrar…aunque claro como buenos niños traviesos logramos descubrir una forma de entrar...y esa fue nada más y nada menos que este pasadizo…Bardock nunca esperó que entrásemos a su lugar favorito por ahí y si él quiere tener resguardada a Milk en esta mansión ese es el mejor lugar para tenerla cautiva… ¿No lo crees Bulma?

- Eres un genio Vegeta…- susurro alegre comenzando a cerrar los ojos – pero dime… ¿Aun falta mucho para llegar a ese estudio?

- En realidad no…falta poco…prepárate Bulma porque tal vez cuando lleguemos tendremos que pasar entre balazos y ataques de todo tipo…tu encárgate de proteger y sacar a Milk de aquí...yo me encargare de lo demás ¿Me oíste? –pregunta Vegeta parando el paso para luego sujetarme de los hombros y mirarme fijamente…- No te preocupes ni dejes que Milk se preocupe por mí, solo váyanse a tu auto y maneja lo más rápido que puedas…no des marcha atrás y no piensen en mi…yo,..Tratare de estar bien- susurra Vegeta bastante valeroso haciendo que lo mire triste y destrozada…

- Vegeta…yo…- susurro abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas no queriendo que se aleje de mi…- Perdóname…en serio te pido que me perdones…nunca quise decepcionarte y mucho peor cambiarte por otro…mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti, y aunque tú la quieras…yo lo aceptare…ella te necesitara después de todo esto, pero por favor prométeme a mí que no dejaras que te maten…por favor – susurro hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho – Vegeta…por favor cuídate y no hagas tonterías…

- Bulma…te hago esta promesa como un amigo…- susurra Vegeta devolviéndome el brazo por un corto momento… - Pero ahora debemos irnos…prométeme tu igual que te cuidaras y que la cuidaras a ella…espero que nos veamos pronto…- susurra Vegeta haciéndome sentir mejor…sonrío superficialmente para luego notar cómo me dice con señas que estamos en la puerta- Ahora…debemos ser rápidos y hacer lo que nos prometimos el uno al otro ¿Está bien?

- Si… - susurro afirmando con la cabeza mientas sentía como Vegeta abría la puerta…

- ¡QUEDENSE QUIETOS Y DONDE ESTAN! - Grita Vegeta apuntando hacia algún lugar y yo hacia el otro haciendo que veamos fugazmente quien estaba ahí…grande es mi sorpresa cuando noto que no hay nadie más que un simple cuerpo tirado en el piso… - Ese…ese es…pero es, es imposible el murió en la carretera en una explosión con su auto…eso nos lo dijo la policía, pero no cabe duda ese es…estoy seguro que es…

- ¡GOKU! – grito lanzando mi arma al piso para luego ir hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de uno de mis mas grandes amigos para luego esperar lo peor…- Dios que… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? – Susurro notando como a un lado de su pecho sangre coagulada rodeaba algún rastro de algo que había sido un balazo - Y…y tu cara…- veía como un montón de moretones y pequeños rasguños adornaban de una manera espeluznante al rostro de Goku sacándome un fuerte dolor en el corazón - ¿Quiénes fueron los malditos o el maldito que te…? Dios…- susurro atónita acercando la muñeca de Goku hacia mi oído para luego susurrar un… - Aun tiene pulso…y...y su corazón palpita…- digo feliz sintiendo como mi corazón se sentía algo tranquilo por el momento… - Goku está vivo…- susurro mas para Vegeta que para mi sintiendo como la alegría se inundaba en la mirada de Vegeta, solo siento como este baja de rodillas para estar a la altura de su amigo y dijese…- Tonto...despierta…me hiciste creer que había perdido a mi mejor amigo…eso…eso no se hace…- susurra bastante burlón y lloroso tratando de que Goku respondiese…

- Goku…por favor respóndenos...dinos que estas bien...- suplico sin esperar respuesta alguna de aquel hombre…lo tengo apoyado de mis piernas, deseo verlo abriendo los ojos…

* * *

Ecos y ráfagas de viento suenan sobre mi cabeza…me siento mareado y adolorido… ¿Por qué siento un fuerte dolor a un lado de mi pecho? ¿Acaso…esa bala…si me llego? Comienzo a ver levemente como dos sombras están encima mío…en mi alrededor veo mucha luz… ¿Acaso morí? ¿Pero es que se puede morir y sentir aun dolor? ¿Qué está pasando? MI vista comienza a intentar mejorar, estoy confuso…

- Goku…- oyó levemente mas como un eco que como voz… esa voz…se parece tanto a la de…esta chica es… ¿Bulma? – Goku estas bien responde…dime ¿Te sigue doliendo?- susurra haciendo que la escuche un poco mejor y comience a verla más claramente

- ¿Bulma?... ¿Que…que haces aquí? – pregunto bastante adolorido y confundido notando a la sombra que estaba a lado suyo – Vegeta… ¿Tu…tu también? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto adolorido tratando de levantarme sintiendo un fuerte dolor…

- Espera… ¡No seas atolondrado Goku! Debes descansar…- susurra preocupada Bulma mientras yo solo ignoraba a sus pedidos y trataba de pararme – Goku escúchame…- logro pararme con cierta dificultad para luego decirle

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- me pongo tan serio y preocupado no se qué ha pasado ni cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente…solo sé que… - Maldición ¡MILK!- grito tratando de dar un paso para luego caerme de golpe

Un fuerte dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo y hace que pierda toda fuerza que me queda…me frustra tanto estar así…pero… trato de levantarme, no puedo darme el lujo de seguir echado mientras ella sigue en peligro, no puedo y no me puedo permitir hacer eso…maldición estas fuerzas…no vuelven…¡Quiero que vuelvan!

- Goku deberías de tranquilizarte…- susurra preocupado Vegeta mientras intentaba ayudarme a pararme…

- No lo entiendes…ninguno de ustedes dos lo entienden - susurro tratando de volver a ponerme de pie sin ayuda de nadie – Milk y mi hijo están en peligro, el loco de mi padre hará lo que sea con tal de llevárselos y alejarlos de mí y mi vida…yo…yo no me puedo dar el lujo de tranquilizarme…- susurro enojado logrando estar al fin de pie – Y ninguno de ustedes ni nadie me va a detener ¿Me oyeron? Estas heridas no me importan para nada, ahora lo único que me importa es el bienestar de la familia que mi padre desea quitarme

Noto la confusión y dolor de ambos al mirarme, ambos están preocupados por mí, pero ahora me ven con más confusión que dolor, es mas siento que sus miradas me expresan que ellos me miran mas como un candidato a loco del año que a otra cosa…

- ¿Tu hijo? – pregunta atónita Bulma mientras Vegeta solo me mira bastante serio

- ¿De qué hijo hablas Kakaroto? – pregunta serio Vegeta captando mi atención, la mirada seria que ambos clavamos en el otro solo hace que sienta que el ya lo adivino todo…

Dejo salir un suspiro y cierro los ojos por un momento tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para contarlo todo… – Verán…Milk y yo tuvimos un hijo…- noto sorpresa en la cara de mis dos amigos haciendo que continúe con el relato - Ella y yo estuvimos juntos un tiempo antes de que me fuese a Francia…ella tuvo a nuestro hijo durante el periodo que estuvo secuestrada…y al igual que yo ella, debido a su amnesia, recién recordó la existencia de Gohan…Mi padre nos separo a ambos y nos separo a ambos de él…en este momento el debe estar tras ellos y no sé si lograron escapar…- caigo de rodillas para comenzar a golpear el piso con mucha frustración – ¡MALDICION! – Grito continuando golpeando al piso mientras mis lagrimas de impotencia comienzan a caer poco a poco…- Mi padre….mi padre me los arrebatará, si no hago algo lo más pronto posible…- digo enojado mientras siento como Bulma me agarra de un hombro y se pone a mi altura.

- Goku…no…no tenía idea – Susurra dolida Bulma mientras intenta consolarme…- Debemos darnos prisa…Milk y tu hijo nos necesitan, debemos tratar de salvarlos a ambos lo más pronto posible,…Vegeta, debemos darnos prisa…- dice afligida Bulma mientras sentía como Bulma me ayudaba a pararme

- Milk salió con Jun hacia el lado trasero de la mansión, de seguro salieron hacia el puerto debemos ir hacia allá- susurro tratando de avanzar, pero soy detenido por Bulma con uno de sus brazos - ¿Qué pasa por qué me detienes? – pregunto enojado mirando hacia la cara de preocupación de Bulma ¿Qué le pasa?

- No puedes ir hacia ese lugar con esta herida, solo esta coagulada y no puedo permitirte correr si estas herido – dice bastante seria Bulma comenzando a alejarse de mí, dirigiéndose hacia las cortinas que tenía el estudio de mi padre – Creo que esto funcionara – susurra Bulma comenzando a jalar y rasgar un pedazo largo de las cortinas, estas son de seda y algodón de seguro que planea vendarme con eso… - Espero que esto funcione hasta que podamos acabar con todo estos problemas y podamos llevarte al hospital – siento como comienza a rodearme la parte baja del pecho con la cortina para luego hacer un poco de presión y me amarre la herida sutilmente – Listo esto funcionará por un tiempo, trata de que no se desate ¿Me oíste Goku?

Afirmo con la cabeza y con mi mirada doy a entender a Vegeta y a Bulma que debemos darnos prisa e ir hacia el lado trasero de la mansión; comenzamos a correr rápidamente tratando de ganar tiempo el tiempo perdido, debemos ser mas rápidos si queremos salvar a Milk y a Gohan…

- Goku… ¿Aun falta mucho para llegar? – pregunta agitada y cansada Bulma mientras yo solo doy vuelta la mirada y la miro de reojo

- Aun falta, pero no mucho Bulma…debes considerar que esta mansión es muy grande e ir hacia donde está el puerto es un largo camino…ten paciencia y corre más rápido, debemos darles alcance – susurro también agitado mientras noto como Vegeta sigue corriendo pero muy ausente a la conversación que Bulma y yo teníamos…dentro mío siento que él está muy pensativo desde que conté sobre la existencia de Gohan… ¿Es que ya lo había olvidado? El también la amaba…Milk fue la única chica que le importo de manera seria a él…

Me doy vuelta para continuar corriendo, después de todo no tengo la intención de pedirle disculpas o preguntarle el porqué de su reacción…tampoco planeo sacarlo de sus pensamientos para tener que luego lidiar con algunos problemas o riñas innecesarias…de repente me detengo de golpe al llegar al salón para ver como habían tres cuerpo tirados en el piso ya muertos…un joven de piel oscura de aproximadamente 17 años…un hombre pelirrojo ya de edad madura con buen físico…y…Broly…

- ¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunta espantada Bulma mientas miraba como la mayoría del salón estaba repleta de balazos…siento como Bulma se apoya mas a mi cuerpo debido al temor que de seguro tenía…comienzo a bajar poco a poco por esas gradas notando como la puerta que nos llevaba al puerto estaba más cerca de mi vista…ya la tengo en mis manos

- No tenemos tiempo para mirar a los muertos...debemos darnos prisa…- susurro serio abriendo la puerta que nos llevaba al puerto de mi mansión para luego salir de aquella mansión y ver aquella parte trasera que era el puerto…

Veo como al fondo se ve aquel rio bastante ancho sin nada más que interrumpa su vista; mientras que en la tierra había un auto rojo…justo el mismo…el mismo en el que salí yo cuando Marron y Broly me dejaron noqueado en Duval Business, pero noto que dentro de aquel auto alguien esta…

- ¿JUN? – me pregunto rápidamente tratando de correr hacia aquel motorizado…tengo la esperanza de ver a Milk y a Gohan a salvo…- ¡JUN! – Grito esta vez acercándome más al auto para luego asomar mi cabeza por la ventana del copiloto y ver fijamente el interior del auto – Jun…Mi…- no veo a nadie dentro de aquel auto que no sea Jun – Jun…y… ¿Y Milk? – pregunto temeroso notando como Jun me mira frustrado y agitado…de pronto noto como una herida de un tamaño bastante grande se encuentra en su brazo haciendo que me quede atónito y sin saber que decir

- Perdóname…te decepcione…- susurra cabizbaja aquel hombre haciendo que lo mire bastante confundido y asustado, se lo que pudo haber pasado pero no quiero aceptarlo… – Bardock…el… se los llevo a ambos en su yate… no pude detenerlo, estaba dentro del agua y el aprovecho el momento para llevárselos… ¡MALDITO SEA! Se… ¡SE LOS LLEVÓ! – grita frustrado comenzando a golpear al volante de aquel auto

Siento un gran vacío y un gran miedo dentro mío…mi peor temor se cumplió…él se los llevo y yo...yo estaba bastante alejado de ambos como para poder recuperarlos…un frio me invade y no sé qué hacer…deseo matar a alguien, deseo irme con ellos, deseo…ya no sé ni lo que quiero…

- ¿Goku…que pasa…? - pregunta agitada Bulma mientras ponía sus manos encima de mi hombro haciendo que diese la vuelta y la mire bastante preocupado…noto la mirada bastante curiosa y afligida de Vegeta y creo que le respondo con mi mirada sobre qué es lo que me perturba…

- Milk…Gohan…llegamos tarde…- susurro afligido mientras siento como Bulma y Vegeta me miran frustrados y asustados…

- No puede ser…-suelta temeroso y frustrado Vegeta mientras Bulma solo lloraba sin consuelo alguno, yo no hacía nada…no sabía qué hacer…ni que pensar ni como, se habían ido en el yate… ¿Como alcanzarlos? No puedo pensar en nada más que en ella y en Gohan…

- La lancha…la lancha de pesca…- susurro tras un momento de eterno pensamiento, me siento esperanzado, si mi padre o se deshizo de ella esa…podría ser mi salvación y la de Milk y Gohan

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Jun bastante atolondrado mientras yo solo corría hacia un lugar ya establecido…siento como todos comienzan a perseguirme y comienzan a gritar "¿A dónde vas?" "¿En qué piensas?" "Vuelve" pero yo no estoy para explicarles y sigo corriendo hacia donde mi padre guardaba sus botes, el puerto de la mansión enganchaba a 4 botes que teníamos…si bien recuerdo dos fueron vendidos a amigos de la familia pero quedaba uno…una lancha para pescar…que yo mismo pedí a mi padre no la vendiese…pues si bien no lo aparentaba yo adoraba pescar…corrí y corrí hasta que la vi…esa lancha aun estaba ahí… - Perfecto…- susurro sintiendo como mi seguidores agitados comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente…

- Una lancha…para perseguirlos…- susurra cansado Jun mientras yo solo me preparaba para subir – Dime hablas en serio, esta cosa…nunca les dará alcance se realista… - dice pesimista aquel hombre mientras yo lo ignoraba y subía encima de aquella lancha…

- Los que no sean pesimistas vengan que aquí hay espacio…- digo serio mientras elevaba mi mano para ofrecerle a Bulma a subir…veo las miradas de esas 3 personas y de repente; la mano de Bulma toma la mía haciendo que sonría…

- Tal vez estés loco pero yo te acompaño…- dice Bulma haciendo que simplemente le sonría y mire fijamente ahora a Vegeta…siento como este se cruza de brazos y lo piensa por un momento…después de la nada saca del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves… y me las muestra durante un rato…

- Hay un camino de tierra que bordea al rio hasta cierto punto…la policía necesitara que alguien les indique donde están Bardock y Milk para que presten sus servicios nos ayuden a rescatarla…pero…ellos tardaran aun en llegar por lo que necesitamos que alguien se quede y no esté tan loco como tú o Bulma…- dice bastante burlón y natural Vegeta mientras yo solo miraba algo decepcionado a mi amigo, pero… - Así que tu gusano anónimo encárgate de avisarles y decirles todo lo que paso a la policía…nosotros iremos a dar alcance y a rescatar a Milk – veo como Vegeta sube a la lancha y como Jun pone una cara de enojado y frustrado, pero no pienso oír que tiene para decir solo pongo la lancha a marchar…después de todo, las llaves siempre las tuve yo y mi llavero sigue teniendo todas las llaves que tuve incluso cuando me fui a Francia…

- ¡ESPEREN! – grita enojado Jun mientras Bulma y Vegeta solo decían "Adiós" aquel hombre…

- "Milk aguanta un poco mas…yo ya voy a rescatarte a ti y a nuestro Gohan" pienso para mi mismo mientras comienzo a acelerar a la lancha para que vaya lo más rápido posible…solo hay un camino gracias a la suerte…el rio no es una carretera, el tendrá que seguir este trayecto hasta que llegue a otro puerto o quiera irse al océano… - Bueno pónganse los chalecos salvavidas y planeemos que haremos…- digo a mis otros dos acompañantes mientras ambos solo asentían con la cabeza ante mi ordenes…solo que hay algo que me sorprende en todo esto… ¿Vegeta me deja mandarle? El no es usualmente así… ¿Acaso la situación lo amerita? Solo cierro mis ojos por un momento y vuelvo a voltear para volver a ver el camino…

- No dejare que te los lleves…Bardock – digo en voz alta y lleno de odio hacia aquel hombre que a partir de ese momento había dejado de ser mi "padre"

* * *

Me siento confundida y aterrada…todo mis músculos están débiles y es fuerte el dolor que siento en todo lado…no deseo abrir mis ojos…hace tiempo que la realidad volvió a mi vida y no fue pacifica…sino dolorosa y horrenda. Ahora ¿Estoy feliz? Aun recuerdo, que hace unos meses estaba dispuesta incluso a matar si alguien me devolvía mis recuerdos, preguntaba y nadie respondía ¿Es que en realidad ellos me protegían de dolor horrendo que estaba sintiendo en este momento? ¿Acaso yo había estado equivocada con todos mis seres queridos? ¿Acaso la egoísta en ese momento no era nadie mas y nadie menos que yo?

- "Al menos llenaste este vacío que te atormentaba" – me dije a misma mientras simplemente tocaba mi pecho tratando de auto consolarme, aun sin abrir los ojos comienzo a lagrimear… me siento confundida ante todo y todo mi alrededor…todo lo malo ahora es bueno y todo lo bueno es malo… la gente que me rodeaba no era a la que en realidad quería y daría todo…y la gente que no estaba conmigo fue a la que mas quise…pero... ¿Ahora como haré para volver a poner mi vida en orden? - "Tal vez nunca lo logres" – me vuelvo a decir volviendo a tratar de ser realista…. – "Tal vez nunca podrás poner tu vida en orden, porque te están alejando de ella en este momento y tu….tú no puedes hacer nada…"- me vuelvo a contradecir mientras siento un fuerte puntazo en mi corazón…

- "¿Por qué….?" - pregunto a la nada sintiendo que aun sigo encima de aquel piso de madera…aquel en el que me desmaye… - "Dime Milk Duval…. ¿Por qué?" – Golpeo al piso bastante frustrada mientras comienzo a abrir temerosa los ojos no pudiendo ver muy bien las imágenes… - "¿Por qué sigues siendo la débil e inútil chica con amnesia? " – Me vuelvo a preguntar mientras trato de pararme – "¿Por qué no puedes volver a ser la chica de la que se enamoro Goku, por qué no puedes volver a ser la valerosa y chica mimada que solías ser…por qué te dejas amenazar por un hombre tan vil como lo es Bardock?" - de repente caigo de golpe debido a que estoy débil… y con las lagrimas cayendo al piso de madera y mi nariz rozando a este piso…obtengo yo misma la respuesta…

- "Porque esa Milk se fue el día que Goku se fue a Francia…"– vuelvo a llorar mientras solo golpeo con impotencia al piso – "Ella nunca volvió y dudo que regrese por el momento, no la tomes como opción o esperanza" – me digo a mi misma mientras abro los ojos fuertemente…

- ¿Y Gohan? – me pregunto asustada sin notar que mi hijo este por ahí…me siento asustada…pero, Bardock si esta ahí… ¿Qué paso con mi bebé?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Y bien? Debo ser sincera, me encanto escribir la ultima parte (la hice muy como se diría escondida) **Milk habla** sinceramente **de algo** que espero haya disipado sus dudas…si jejeje ya aclare a quien ama ella y aunque los otros se pelen por ella, ella solo lo amara a **él n.n** Jaja después de todo (mejor me callo y saquen conclusiones ;)

Ahora vámonos a los demás…. **:S** tengo preguntas **:S** Será que Goku alcanza a un yate con una simple lanchita de pesca? **xD Lo creen?** Jun se quedara a decir a la policía lo sucedido? Bardock morirá o es inmortal? **Gohan :O** Que paso con el bebé! Vegeta y Bulma son amigos, están cooperando por el momento o que? Kanna y Krilin…Donde se fueron estos? **Estoy loca? xD **jajaja algunas de estas preguntas se responderán en **el siguiente cap ;) (titulo oculto) n.n** y espero que les haya agradado este cap **(quiero saber que opinaron ;)** Y pues agradesco mucho que me lean y pues **;) Cuidense mucho**

_**La autora que los quiere mucho Amorxita ;)**_


End file.
